Chacune son lemon
by TPA's girls
Summary: Partie d’un délire sur un forum, certaines d’entre nous ont voulut un lemon avec leur perso ou acteur préféré... Attention, lemon, lemon, lemon et rien que du lemon...
1. 01 Intro

**Chacune son lemon**

Partie d'un délire sur un forum, certaines d'entre nous ont voulut un lemon avec leur perso ou acteur préféré, le succès rencontré nous oblige aujourd'hui à poster nos petits délires ici pour pouvoir retrouver nos histoires !

Attention, lemon, lemon, lemon et rien que du lemon…


	2. 02 Rob&Sophie by Drinou

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Sophie

Auteur : Drinou

Nous fîmes connaissance à bord d'un vol long courrier Bruxelles / L.A. J'étais tranquillement installé dans mon siège quand l'hôtesse s'approcha de moi, accompagnait d'une ravissante jeune femme.  
- Monsieur veuillez m'excuse mais cette dame doit s'installer à côté de vous, me dit l'hôtesse de l'air.  
- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je en souriant et j'ôtai mon livre du siège à côté de moi.  
Elle s'installa à côté de moi timidement. Je vis même ses joues rougir lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard furtivement.  
Elle semblait stressée, voir angoissé et lorsqu'une turbulence secoua l'avion mon intuition se confirma. Par réflexe elle attrapa ma main qui était posée sur l'accoudoir et la serra. Réalisant son geste elle l'ôta tout aussi vite.  
- Excusez-moi ! s'exclama-telle.  
Ses joues étaient maintenant d'un rouge beaucoup plus soutenue. Je lui souris.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, ajouta-t-elle.  
L'avion refit un soubresaut et elle se tétanisa dans son siège. Elle semblait vraiment terrifiée.  
- Du calme, lui murmurai-je. Le vol va bien se passer.  
Elle me fit un petit signe de tête peu convaincu.  
- Moi c'est Rob. Comment vous appelez vous ? lui demandai-je.  
- Sophie.  
Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et je vis à nouveau ses joues rosir. J'adorai abuser de ce sourire que je savais charmeur.  
- Enchanté Sophie, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra.  
- Je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer, non ? ajoutai-je.  
Elle acquiesça et sourit.  
- Avec plaisir, dit-elle.  
Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, j'essayai de meubler la conversation pour qu'elle ne pense plus à l'avion. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus et elle se sentait mieux. J'appris qu'elle était infirmière à Bruxelles, qu'elle aimait beaucoup lire… Je lui racontais que j'étais anglais mais je m'étais installé à Los Angeles pour le travail et que ce dernier me faisait beaucoup voyager, sans lui dire quel était réellement mon job. Elle ne semblait pas me reconnaitre et je préférai largement cela. Au moins si elle m'appréciait, se serait pour moi et non pas pour ma notoriété.  
Il commençait à se faire tard et elle s'assoupit sur son siège. Au fur et à mesure que Morphée l'accueillait dans ses bras, sa tête se s'inclina jusqu'à se poser sur mon épaule. Je pus l'observer discrètement et sentir le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Elle était vraiment très belle. Elle se pencha un peu plus et se mouvement tira sur son T-shirt et laissa apparaître la naissance de ses seins. Je ne pus m'empêche de contempler ce mirage.  
Une ou deux heures plus tard – je ne savais plus exactement – l'avion rentra dans une nouvelle zone de turbulences et recommença à bouger. Sophie fit un sursaut sur son siège en se réveillant. Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour la rassurer.  
- Du calme, ce n'est rien, lui dis-je.  
Je caressai délicatement le dos de sa main avec mon index. Sa peau était très douce.  
Elle semblait se détendre un petit peu. Nous reprîmes notre discussion là ou nous l'avion arrêté un peu plus tôt et le reste du vol se fit sans encombre.

Vint le moment de descendre de l'avion. Je n'avais pas envie de la quitter ici et je lui proposais de faire ensemble le reste de chemin qu'il nous restait. Nous allâmes ensemble faire la queue à la douane. Elle m'apprit à ce moment là quelle était venu à L.A. pour se changer les idées.  
- Mon ex petit copain m'a quitté il y a peu et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air loin de tout pendant quelques temps. Et quoi de mieux que L.A. pour ça ! dit-elle.  
Elle était donc célibataire. Voila qui était intéressant !  
- Si tu veux un guide touristique je serai ravie, dis-je en retour.  
Un sourire illumina son visage.  
- Volontiers ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Nous arrivâmes au guichet. Je passai en premier et donnai mon passeport à la douanière. Elle me regardait avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Aïe ! Elle m'avait certainement reconnu. Espérons qu'elle ne me fasse pas remarquer.  
- Bon retour M. Pattinson, dit-elle d'une voix nasillarde.  
- Merci, marmonnais-je.  
Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Sophie, elle ne semblait rien avoir remarqué de particulier. J'avais eus chaud.  
Nous allâmes ensuite récupérer nos bagages et vint le moment de se dire au revoir.  
- As-tu besoin d'un taxi ? lui demandai-je.  
- Non, je vais prendre le bus. Je te remercie. Merci pour tout. Tu m'as sauvé la vie dans l'avion.  
Elle était tellement mignonne, gentille, touchante. Je ne voulais pas la laisser ici, toute seule alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas la ville.  
- Vien avec moi, je te déposerai à ton hôtel.  
- Euh, en fait je n'ai pas réservé d'hôtel. Je suis partie sur un coup de tête, dit-elle avec un petit sourire penaud.  
Hum… Oserai-je l'inviter chez moi ? J'en étais capable mais n'allait-elle pas prendre peut quant à mes intensions ? Je verrais bien !  
- J'ai une grande maison sur les collines d'Hollywood, tu peux y séjourner sur tu veux.  
Elle hésita un moment, sans doute pour peser le pour et le contre.  
- Euh, Ok. Si ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé.  
Je lui indiquais de me suivre, nous arrivâmes devant une limousine, elle se stoppa net et m'observa.  
- Wouha ! Mais tu fais quoi comme travail pour avoir une limousine qui t'attend ? demanda-t-elle.  
Zut, je n'avais pas été très futé sur ce coup là. J'aurais du annuler la limousine et appeler un taxi.  
- Rien de bien intéressant, éludais-je.  
Nous prîmes place dans le véhicule. J'observais la réaction de Sophie, elle était abasourdie par tout ce luxe. Je pouvais la comprendre, j'avais eu le même effet la première fois. Maintenant j'avais l'habitude, c'était monnaie courante pour moi de circuler ainsi, j'en étais presque blasé. Heureusement qu'en Angleterre je gardais des habitudes plus normales. Cela me rappelait la valeur des choses.

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez moi. En réalité je louais cette demeure pour avoir un pied à terre sur place et éviter ainsi les désagréments de l'hôtel. Elle était bien trop grande pour moi tout seul et j'étais ravie d'avoir invité Sophie. Une fois de plus je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller devant autant de grandeur. Je lui fis visiter la résidence, lui montrai sa chambre, la piscine…  
- Surtout fait comme chez toi. Je dois travailler les jours à venir donc je risque de ne pas être souvent là, donc n'hésite pas à prendre tes aises.  
- Merci, dit-elle. C'est tellement… Wow ! Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire tout ça, ajouta-t-elle en faisant de grands signes avec bras pour montrer ce qui l'entourait.

Les jours passèrent et j'appris à mieux connaitre Sophie, elle était d'une telle gentillesse, elle me comprenait, elle me faisait rire. Elle avait tout pour me plaire et à vrai dire, elle me faisait littéralement craquer. Malheureusement sont séjour arrivait bientôt à son terme. En rentrant, je la vis en maillot de bain assise au bord de la piscine les pieds dans l'eau. Elle semblait très pensive. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.  
- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demandais-je.  
- A tout et à rien, me dit-elle les yeux dans le vague. Je pensais à ma vie, à ici et… à toi aussi.  
La dernière partie de sa phrase ne fut qu'un murmure mais je l'entendis tout de même.  
- A moi ?  
Je la vis rougir malgré l'obscurité des lieux.  
- Je pensais à mon départ dans deux jours et que tu allais me manquer, avoua-t-elle.  
J'allais lui manquer et elle allait me manquer. Si je voulais qu'il y ait plus entre nous, c'était maintenant ou jamais.  
Je mis ma main sous son menton et tournait sa tête délicatement dans la direction pour qu'elle me fasse face. Elle me regardait maintenant dans les yeux. Son regard était triste et il me fit fondre.  
- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, lui murmurai-je.  
Nous nous regardâmes ainsi de longues minutes, chacun étudiant l'autre, cherchant à deviner ses pensées. Je m'avançais alors lentement vers elle et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient tendres et douces. Je léchais délicatement sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue et la sienne vint la rejoindre. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément pendant de longues minutes, laissant nos langues danser ce si sensuel ballet. Ses mains caressèrent mes cheveux, les tirants par moment. Les miennes parcourait ses épaules dévêtues, son dos, ses reins…  
Je quittais ses lèvres pour partir à la découverte de son cou, j'y déposai des dizaines de baisers. Elle pencha sa tête, me donnant un plus grand accès. Ma langue commença à dessiner des arabesques sur sa peau chaude et sucrée. Je pouvais sentir son sang pulser de plus en plus vite dans carotide. Sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus.  
Elle passa ses mains sous mon T-shirt et me le retira. Elle parcourut mon torse de ses mains, dessinant mes pectoraux du bout des doigts. Je frémis. Elle fit une légère pression avec ses mains sur ma poitrine pour que je m'allonge sur le dos. Je m'exécutai et elle se plaça à califourchon sur moi. Elle commença un divin et exquis supplice avec sa langue. Elle parcourut mon cou, mon torse, descendant toujours plus bas. Ses caresses m'électrifièrent et je ne pus retenir un grognement de plaisir.  
- Sophie, tu me rends fou.  
Elle sourit et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je sentis ses mains attraper la ceinture de mon jean et la défaire. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon et stoppa notre baiser. Je pouvais toujours voir son petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Elle m'ôta mon jean et sa langue repris son doux supplice sur mon torse. Elle passa une main dans mon boxer et je me tendis de plaisir. Ses caresses se firent plus pressantes. Elle me rendait dingue.  
Je l'attrapais par les épaules, la fis pivoter et commençait à la caresser. Mes mains partirent à la découverte de sa poitrine, je défis son maillot et lui enlevait. Ma langue alla titiller son sein gauche pendant que ma main s'occuper du droit. J'entendis gémir de plaisir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ma main délaissa son sein et alla se glisser sous son maillot. Elle se cambra sous mes caresses.  
- Hum… Rob… Hum…  
Je quittais son intimité pour défaire les nœuds de son maillot de chaque côté de ses hanches, la délivrant ainsi de sa dernière barrière. J'ôtai par la même occasion mon boxer et me plaçais entre ses jambes.  
- Sophie, tu es si belle, j'ai envie de toi, je te veux, lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille.  
Pour simple réponse, elle posa ses mains sur mes fesses. Je m'unis alors à elle et nos deux corps réunis dansèrent une longue danse sensuelle jusqu'à l'apogée du plaisir.


	3. 03 Charlie&Christelle by Eiphose

Victime : Charlie

Demandeur : Christelle

Auteur : Eiphose

Cela faisait 13 ans que j'étais seul, j'avais eu quelques aventures mais jamais rien qui aurait pu durer.  
Ce matin au commissariat nous devions accueillir une nouvelle collègue de travail. Je me levais donc de bonne heure pour arriver en avance et ainsi pouvoir l'accueillir. J'arrivais donc au bureau et commença à faire un peu de rangement. A 9h on frappa à ma porte.  
- Entrez  
-Bonjour je m'appelle Christelle, je suis votre nouvelle assistante  
Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, mon cœur s'arrêta, ce fût comme une révélation, je fût fasciné. Elle était très jolie, de long cheveux bruns, des yeux d'un gris bleu magnifiques, elle était naturelle, légèrement maquillée comme j'aime !  
-Moi c'est Charlie, je suis le chef de la police du comté, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, réussi-je à bredouiller, tant elle me fascinait, il fallait que je me reprenne et que je la mette à l'aise. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu verras ici c'est une grande famille.  
Elle sourit, je fus hypnotisé par sa bouche, elle avait deux petites canines qui pointaient sous sa lèvres supérieure qui lui donnait un charme fou. J'eu une soudaine envie de l'embrasser, il fallait que je me ressaisisse.  
Je décidais qu'elle m'accompagnerai toute la journée dans mes déplacements, pour la présenter aux gens de Forks, lui faire connaître la ville et ses alentours. En fait je voulais simplement passer du temps avec elle.  
Toute la journée je l'écoutais me parlait d'elle, lui posant des questions et répondais aux siennes. J'appris qu'elle aimait la moto, les voyages, la peinture, et que pendant longtemps elle avait été professeur de danse dans une association. Je n'avais aucun point en comment avec elle, mais j'étais sûr de pouvoir faire des efforts et d'arriver à lâcher la pèche pour passer du temps avec elle !! Et puis comme on disait « les contraire s'attire ».  
J'étais en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. C'étais la première fois que mon cœur s'emballait à cette allure, même pour Renée je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

La semaine se déroula de la même façon, nous nous étions rapprochés.  
Le samedi soir je décidais le tout pour le tout et l'invitait au restaurant.  
Pendant tout le repas, je ne détacher pas mes yeux d'elle, elle était très jolie, elle avait mis une jolie petite robe noire échancrée dans le dos qui descendait presque jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Heureusement que pendant le dîner elle me faisait face sinon je n'aurai jamais pu la regarder dans les yeux.  
Lorsque l'on eu fini, je lui tendit son manteau, elle se retourna pour y mettre ses bras et j'eu tout le temps de détailler son décolleté dorsal, vision magnifique !! Je n'avais qu'une envie passer mes doigts le long de son dos. Il fallait que je tente un rapprochement.

Elle me proposa de prendre un dernier verre chez elle, et je pu remarquer dans ses yeux une expression coquine, qui en disait beaucoup. J'aurai peut être ma chance en fait.  
-Avec plaisir, lui dis-je  
Nous allions donc chez elle, elle me fit entrer dans le salon et me dit de m'asseoir, pendant qu'elle aller nous chercher un verre de bon vin.  
Elle revint avec deux verres et s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé. Nous reprîmes la conversation où nous avions arrêter. Tout à coup elle se leva et mit un peu de musique douce, je n'y connaissait rien mais j'appréciais c'était très joli.  
- Veux-tu danser avec moi Charlie, me dit-elle  
Je tombait des nues, après Bella le plus nul danseur sur terre c'était moi !  
-Euh c'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas danser, je suis un vrai boulet  
Elle se mit à rire, je vis sa poitrine se soulever et je dû devenir écarlate  
- Laisse-toi faire, je te guiderai, j'ai été prof de danse n'oublie pas  
Je m'approchai donc d'elle et elle me pris les mains, posa ma main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans sa main. Sous mes doigts je sentis sa peau et mon corps se tendit. Elle dû le ressentir car elle esquissa un léger sourire et ses yeux se remplirent de désir. Elle me guida dans une danse langoureuse, nos corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, je suis sûre qu'elle pouvait sentir mon désir d'elle à travers le léger tissus de sa robe. Je me laissais faire, c'étais un très bon guide. D'un coup elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et entreprit de lécher mes lèvres. Je frémis de plaisir et laissa échapper un grognement. Je la senti sourire le long de ma bouche. Je décidais d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de l'embrasser à mon tour; Je cherchais à ouvrir sa bouche avec ma langue mais la sienne était déjà venu à la rencontre de la mienne. Nous échangeâmes alors un long baiser passionné. Mes mains s'étaient aventurées dans son dos et je caressais son dos. Elle frémit de plaisir. Elle commença à passer ses doigts sur mon torse, sa peau était douce, elle était très douée. Je lâchais ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sur tout le visage, le long de sa mâchoire, elle pencha le cou pour que je puisse l'embrasser le long de sa jugulaire. Je sentis alors le sang pulser à vive allure. Elle soupira, enleva ma chemise tandis que je commençait à dénuder ses épaules tout en y déposant de légers baisers. Sa robe descendit d'un coup jusqu'à ses cheville et elle se retrouva seulement vêtu d'un léger boxer en dentelle noire, elle était magnifique !!!! Mon désir se fit plus dur dans mon pantalon, jamais je n'avais pu admirer telle déesse. Elle défit ma ceinture, laissa tomber mon jean et mis sa main sur ma virilité en faisant de légères pressions avec son pouce !!! C'étais exquis !!! J'embrassais sa poitrine, titillais leurs pointes durcies par le plaisir, elle se cambrais, totalement offerte et tellement désirable. Elle gémissait, je grognais !!!!! Je la soulevais dans mes bras et la déposais sur le canapé puis je me mis sur elle et l'embrassais sur tout le corps, la caressais, lui faisant redoubler les gémissement. Je descendis son boxer et le mien, nous nous retrouvâmes tout deux nus. Commença alors une montée au paradis exquise !!!!! Nous passâmes la nuit à faire l'amour, ne se satisfaisant du corps de l'autre que sur le matin.


	4. 04 Edward&Juliette by Eiphose

Victime : Charlie

Demandeur : Christelle

Auteur : Eiphose

Cela faisait 13 ans que j'étais seul, j'avais eu quelques aventures mais jamais rien qui aurait pu durer.  
Ce matin au commissariat nous devions accueillir une nouvelle collègue de travail. Je me levais donc de bonne heure pour arriver en avance et ainsi pouvoir l'accueillir. J'arrivais donc au bureau et commença à faire un peu de rangement. A 9h on frappa à ma porte.  
- Entrez  
-Bonjour je m'appelle Christelle, je suis votre nouvelle assistante  
Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, mon cœur s'arrêta, ce fût comme une révélation, je fût fasciné. Elle était très jolie, de long cheveux bruns, des yeux d'un gris bleu magnifiques, elle était naturelle, légèrement maquillée comme j'aime !  
-Moi c'est Charlie, je suis le chef de la police du comté, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, réussi-je à bredouiller, tant elle me fascinait, il fallait que je me reprenne et que je la mette à l'aise. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu verras ici c'est une grande famille.  
Elle sourit, je fus hypnotisé par sa bouche, elle avait deux petites canines qui pointaient sous sa lèvres supérieure qui lui donnait un charme fou. J'eu une soudaine envie de l'embrasser, il fallait que je me ressaisisse.  
Je décidais qu'elle m'accompagnerai toute la journée dans mes déplacements, pour la présenter aux gens de Forks, lui faire connaître la ville et ses alentours. En fait je voulais simplement passer du temps avec elle.  
Toute la journée je l'écoutais me parlait d'elle, lui posant des questions et répondais aux siennes. J'appris qu'elle aimait la moto, les voyages, la peinture, et que pendant longtemps elle avait été professeur de danse dans une association. Je n'avais aucun point en comment avec elle, mais j'étais sûr de pouvoir faire des efforts et d'arriver à lâcher la pèche pour passer du temps avec elle !! Et puis comme on disait « les contraire s'attire ».  
J'étais en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. C'étais la première fois que mon cœur s'emballait à cette allure, même pour Renée je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

La semaine se déroula de la même façon, nous nous étions rapprochés.  
Le samedi soir je décidais le tout pour le tout et l'invitait au restaurant.  
Pendant tout le repas, je ne détacher pas mes yeux d'elle, elle était très jolie, elle avait mis une jolie petite robe noire échancrée dans le dos qui descendait presque jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Heureusement que pendant le dîner elle me faisait face sinon je n'aurai jamais pu la regarder dans les yeux.  
Lorsque l'on eu fini, je lui tendit son manteau, elle se retourna pour y mettre ses bras et j'eu tout le temps de détailler son décolleté dorsal, vision magnifique !! Je n'avais qu'une envie passer mes doigts le long de son dos. Il fallait que je tente un rapprochement.

Elle me proposa de prendre un dernier verre chez elle, et je pu remarquer dans ses yeux une expression coquine, qui en disait beaucoup. J'aurai peut être ma chance en fait.  
-Avec plaisir, lui dis-je  
Nous allions donc chez elle, elle me fit entrer dans le salon et me dit de m'asseoir, pendant qu'elle aller nous chercher un verre de bon vin.  
Elle revint avec deux verres et s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé. Nous reprîmes la conversation où nous avions arrêter. Tout à coup elle se leva et mit un peu de musique douce, je n'y connaissait rien mais j'appréciais c'était très joli.  
- Veux-tu danser avec moi Charlie, me dit-elle  
Je tombait des nues, après Bella le plus nul danseur sur terre c'était moi !  
-Euh c'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas danser, je suis un vrai boulet  
Elle se mit à rire, je vis sa poitrine se soulever et je dû devenir écarlate  
- Laisse-toi faire, je te guiderai, j'ai été prof de danse n'oublie pas  
Je m'approchai donc d'elle et elle me pris les mains, posa ma main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans sa main. Sous mes doigts je sentis sa peau et mon corps se tendit. Elle dû le ressentir car elle esquissa un léger sourire et ses yeux se remplirent de désir. Elle me guida dans une danse langoureuse, nos corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, je suis sûre qu'elle pouvait sentir mon désir d'elle à travers le léger tissus de sa robe. Je me laissais faire, c'étais un très bon guide. D'un coup elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et entreprit de lécher mes lèvres. Je frémis de plaisir et laissa échapper un grognement. Je la senti sourire le long de ma bouche. Je décidais d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de l'embrasser à mon tour; Je cherchais à ouvrir sa bouche avec ma langue mais la sienne était déjà venu à la rencontre de la mienne. Nous échangeâmes alors un long baiser passionné. Mes mains s'étaient aventurées dans son dos et je caressais son dos. Elle frémit de plaisir. Elle commença à passer ses doigts sur mon torse, sa peau était douce, elle était très douée. Je lâchais ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sur tout le visage, le long de sa mâchoire, elle pencha le cou pour que je puisse l'embrasser le long de sa jugulaire. Je sentis alors le sang pulser à vive allure. Elle soupira, enleva ma chemise tandis que je commençait à dénuder ses épaules tout en y déposant de légers baisers. Sa robe descendit d'un coup jusqu'à ses cheville et elle se retrouva seulement vêtu d'un léger boxer en dentelle noire, elle était magnifique !!!! Mon désir se fit plus dur dans mon pantalon, jamais je n'avais pu admirer telle déesse. Elle défit ma ceinture, laissa tomber mon jean et mis sa main sur ma virilité en faisant de légères pressions avec son pouce !!! C'étais exquis !!! J'embrassais sa poitrine, titillais leurs pointes durcies par le plaisir, elle se cambrais, totalement offerte et tellement désirable. Elle gémissait, je grognais !!!!! Je la soulevais dans mes bras et la déposais sur le canapé puis je me mis sur elle et l'embrassais sur tout le corps, la caressais, lui faisant redoubler les gémissement. Je descendis son boxer et le mien, nous nous retrouvâmes tout deux nus. Commença alors une montée au paradis exquise !!!!! Nous passâmes la nuit à faire l'amour, ne se satisfaisant du corps de l'autre que sur le matin.


	5. 05 Edward&Cendrine by Eiphose

Victime : Edward

Demandeur : Juliette

Auteur : Eiphose

Cela faisait quelques années, qu'Edward et moi étions amis. Nous nous étions rencontrés un jour dans le train et ne nous étions plus quittés. Je pouvais toujours compter sur lui comme lui sur moi. Nous étions inséparables.

J'étais en pleurs, ce soir, je venais de me faire plaquer par mon copain Jake. Je décidais d'appeler Edward, j'avais besoin de son soutien. Lorsqu'il décrocha son téléphone et que j'entendis sa voix, elle était suave et trés sexy, je fut prise d'un gros sanglot.  
" Juliette qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tu pleures ?"  
"Snifff oui, sniff oui, Jake vient de me plaquer" réussis-je à dire entre deux renifflements  
"Bouge pas j'arrive ma chérie"  
"Oui, d'accord Edward, j'ai tellement besoin de toi."  
J'avais pas fini ma phrase, qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Dix minutes aprés, j'entendis la clé dans la serrure ( nous les avions échangées). Il entra et me regarda !!! Je lui sautais au cou et ne pu retenir un gros sanglot, il posa alors sa main dans mes cheveux et un baiser sur mon front.  
"Chut ma Juliette, je suis là, ne pleures plus"  
"Merci Edward, tu tu tu sais, il m'a dit qu'entre nous c'était fini et il est parti sans explication, comme ça, il a pris ses affaires et m'a quitté, Oh Edward, pourquoi ?"  
"Je ne sais pas ma douce, mais tu sais je n'ai jamais aimé Jake, tu étais trop bien pour lui, il ne te méritais pas"  
Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle, il attrappa ma main et s'asseya dans mon rocking chair puis me fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Il savait s'y prendre lorsque j'étais triste. Ses mains me caressaient les cheveux, le dos, les épaules il me calmait. Je me blottis encore plus contre lui.  
"Merci edward"  
"Ne me remercie pas, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir triste ma chérie"  
"Oui je sais mais il m'a fait mal, il m'a laissé comme ça, sans explication"  
"tu sais ce que je pense de lui Juliette"  
"Oui je sais Edward, c'est moi qui aurait du le quitter, tu m'avais prévenue, pourquoi n'était il pas comme toi ?"  
En disant ça, je remarquai que je n'avais jamais aimé Jake, en fait, mais que je recherchais en lui son côté Edward.

Lorsqu'Edward entendit ma dernière phrase je senti son corp se tendre.  
Se pouvait-il que lui aussi ressente quelque chose pour moi ? Plusieurs fois nous avions failli franchir le mur de l'amitié, mais à chaque fois je l'avais arrêté, j'avais repensé à Jake dans ces moments là et je ne vulais pas le trahir, je pensais alors être amoureuse de lui.

Les mains d'edward se faisaient plus entreprenantes, elles avaient vraiment un pouvoir calmant sur moi. Je senti sa respiration avoir des ratés. Je me tournai et regardai Edward, il était beau, trés beau, on aurait dit une statue grecque. Il me sourit, c'était comme un soleil, son sourire était magnifique. Je vis alors ses lèvres se rapprochaient des miennes, mais j'eu un mouvement de recul.  
"Edward qu'est ce que tu fais ?"  
"Excuse moi Juliette, je croayais que......"  
Alors oui, il avait envie de m'embrasser, il se pouvait qu'il soit attiré par moi, moi qui croyait qu'il ne me voyait que comme ça meilleure amie.  
"Non ne t'excuse pas, j'en ai envie moi aussi"  
Il me sourit à nouveau, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en douceu, elles étient fraîches, douces. Mes larmes avaient arrêter de couler. Il avait un vrai pouvoir sur moi. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent le long de ma machoire inférieure, sa langue suivait le tracé de celle-ci. Arrivé à mon oreille, il titilla le lobe et me chuchota  
"Tu es si désirable Juliette, oublie-le, je suis là moi, pour toujours"

Mon corps entier fut pris d'un frisson, mon bas ventre commençait à se réchauffer. J'attrapais son visage de mes deux mains et posait ma bouche sur la sienne, ma langue entreprit alors de lécher sa lèvre inférieure, puis il ouvrit la bouche et la sienne vint à la recherche de la mienne, nous commençames alors un merveilleux ballet, tout en douceur, puis il se fit plus entreprenant.

Mes mains avaient quitté son parfait visage, une était dans ses cheveux tandis que j'avais passé l'autre sous sa chemise et que je dessinait les contours de ses abdos.  
Je le senti frémir, sa respiration eu un raté et il gémit.

Ses mains étaient dans mon dos, l'une d'elle traçait une ligne le long de ma colonne et l'autre se dirigeait vers ma poitrine.  
Je commençait à bouger les hanches et sentis son désir. Il s'arréta de m'embrasser, je le regardais de façon interrogative.  
"Oui c'est toi qui me fait cet effet, si tu savait comme tu es désirable Juliette !"

Je soupirais de plaisir et collais mes lèvres à son oreille puis lui murmurai  
"J'ai envie de toi Edward"  
Il grogna, m'attrappa la bouche, m'embrassa avec passion tout en enlevant sa chemise ainsi que mon haut. Il commenca à défaire mon soutien gorge. Nos torses se retrouvèrent nus et collés l'un à l'autre, mes seins se durcirent.  
"Tu es si belle"  
Sa bouche descendit le long de mon, ma clavicule, s'arréta sur un de mes seins, il se mit à le titiller du bout de sa son, mélange de cri bestial et de gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche. Aucun autre homme ne m'avait jamais fait autant d'effet.  
Il passa une main sous mes jambes, me souleva et m'amena dans ma chambre, me déposa sur le lit délicatement. Il commença alors à enlever mon pantalon, il me regardait ses yeux plein de désir. Son regard me transperça et des décharges électriques parcoururent mon corps. Il s'allongea doucement sur moi, ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon corps y laissant d'exquises brûlures, sa main commença à carresser mon intimité à travers le tissus de ma lingerie, dernière barrière.

Je n'en pouvait plus, je n'avait qu'une hâte, c'est qu'il soit dans moi, dans mon intimité, je voulais le sentir. Il dû s'en rendre compte car il arréta sa caresse, ota son pantalon, son boxer puis retira ma culotte.

Il était beau, magnifique, son corps était parfait. Je m'assis au bord du lit et commença une carresse de son intimité, il grogna de plaisir  
"Oh Juliette c'est merveilleux"

Je lui donnais du plaisir, j'étais heureuse, lui aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me repoussa dans un effort terrible, et commença lui aussi à me donner du plaisir avec ses lèvres, sa bouche, ses doigts. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais exploser.  
Je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'amena vers le mien, j'embrassais sa bouche, remontais le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille et lui dit dans un râle  
"viens je t'en prie"

Alors nous nous réunissâmes dans un merveilleux moment de volupté. Je n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir !!  
Il était vraiment parfait.


	6. 06 Edward&Cendrine by Juliette

Victime : Edward

Demandeur : Cendrine

Auteur : Juliette

En voici un très très court !

il faisait frais ce jour là. la brise faisai voler ses cheveu. j'étai irrémédiblament attirée par Cendrine...j'aurai pu me montrer violent tant la passion me déchirai. pourtan je faisai durer le plaisir..je m'apparocha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa fouguement. elle s'abandonna entièrement...nous étions seuls ce jour dans la prairie...notre passion ne connaitrai aucune limites, totalement ouvert au désir de l'autre  
je devai me rapeller que Cendrine était lu laissai le temps de reprendre des forces. qu'il était beau de la regarder ainsi. Elle était décoiffée, en sueur mais elle était la plus belle créature que j'avais pu admirer tout au long de ma centaine d'année. Ellebu une gorgée trop rapidement. une goute d'eau tomba sur son ventre. je m'empressait de la lecher. Elle avait un leger gout salé. je descendai le long de son corps...je m'arretai brusquement, arrivé à son intimité. elle me supplia du regard. je pus lire ses pensées. elle ne voulait pas que j'arrete  
je pris beaucoup de plaisir à répondre à sa supplique.  
je lisai en elle ses moindres désirs. son corps tout entier frisonnait sous ma langue.  
le passage de mes doigts provoquai en elle des subresauts  
nous avions la vie entière pour nous adonner à nos désirs, pour satisfaire la faim que nous avions l'un pour l'autre


	7. 07 Rob&Célia by Juliette

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Célia

Auteur : Juliette

Il faisait chaud. L'air était suffocant. J'allais m'asseoir un peu, retrouver mes esprits.  
La musique était forte et l'ambiance électrique. Cette boîte française était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Pourtant je m'ennuyais. Sans trop savoir quoi, je cherchais quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Immédiatement, je la vis entrer. Elle était accompagnée de ses amies. Elle rayonnait parmi elle. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle.  
Elle semblait connaître les lieux, posa ses affaires près du bar et partit sue la piste de danse.

Son corps ressentait la musique, la vivait. Elle était époustouflante. Les courbes de son corps ondulaient au rythme de la musique. Dansant tantôt langoureusement, tantôt agressivement. Elle était dans son monde, libre, heureuse.

J'aurai pu rester des heures à la contempler mais il m'en fallait plus.  
Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Je perdis pieds ! Tant de sensualité en une seule personne : c'était trop pour moi. Elle me prit la main afin de m'emmener au milieu de la piste de danse. Elle était entreprenante, j'aimais ça ;  
Telle sa marionnette, je la suivais. Elle aurait pu obtenir ce qu'elle veut de moi !

Nous dansions, nos corps se rapprochant. Nous étions collés l'un contre l'autre. Aucune gêne, aucune pudeur. Seule l'excitation était là.

« Je m'appelle Célia » me dit- elle.  
Sa voix…du velours…J'étais tellement attiré par cette divine créature.  
« Moi c'est Rob…Tu es vraiment jolie ».  
« Pas de bla bla, pas de drague.. juste toi et moi ».

J'étais sous le choc. Voir mon fantasme prendre vie devant moi me rendait fou.  
Alors je laissai libre cours à mes pulsions. Osait le tout pour le tout.

Je lui pris la main. Nous sortîmes de la boite. Je hélai un taxi et la ramena à mon hôtel.  
Nous nous taisions. Aucun bruit à l'intérieur de l'habitacle de la voiture.  
Une telle excitation émanait de nos deux corps en feu. Il n'y avait définitivement rien à dire.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je la jetai sur l'immense lit. Elle me déshabilla avec passion. Une fois nu devant elle, je lui ôtai à mon tour ses vêtements. Une déesse. Un corps parfait. C'était une invitation à la folie.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de l'admirer davantage.  
Déjà elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, prenant le pouvoir. Je la laissai diriger avec plaisir. Célia me contrôlait. Mon corps entier la désirait.

Nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit. Encore et encore. Elle était insatiable.  
Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que nous nous endormions enf


	8. 08 Jasper&Cendrine by Eiphose

Victime : Jasper

Demandeur : Cendrine

Auteur : Eiphose

Je savais dés le début que notre histoire d'amour ne durerai pas. Alice me l'avait dit dés notre rencontre, elle l'avait vu, mais elle m'avait dit aussi que nous passerions de merveilleuses années ensemble et qu'ensuite je ne resterai pas seul. Mais nous nous retrouverions un jour Voilà pourquoi après la catastrophe à l'anniversaire de Bella, j'avais décidé de quitter la famille, quitter Forks et qu'elle ne m'avait pas retenu. Le jour de notre séparation était arrivé.

Je décidais donc de partir m'isoler au Canada, j'allais passer quelques temps à Toronto.  
Je n'étais pas spécialement triste de l'avoir perdu, premièrement parce que je le savais et deuxièmement parce que je savais rencontrer quelqu'un mais quand et où.  
Je passais mon temps à traîner dans la ville, me promener dans les jardins, surtout la nuit, quand il n'y avait personne. Mais personne voulait dire aussi pas de rencontre. Alors de temps en temps le matin je m'asseyait sur un banc sous la statue d'Edouard VII dans le Queen's parc. Je regardais les joggeurs passaient. Je lisais, écoutais mon mp3 en boucle avec le groupe des 100 Monkeys. Un matin, ma nature de vampire avait repris le dessus, une flagrance magnifique m'était arrivée au visage et j'avais senti le venin montait le long de ma gorge. J'avais alors pris la fuite, sans regarder d'où cette odeur venait.  
Je me rappelai ce que m'avait dit Edward lorsqu'il avait rencontré Bella et il me semblait ressentir la même chose que lui. Je décidai donc d'aller chasser dans la forêt la plus proche avant de rentrer. Après une chasse très fructueuse qui m'avait permis d'atténuer mon envie meurtrière, je rentrais à mon appartement et commençais à réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé au parc. Cette odeur pouvait elle venir de la rencontre dont m'avait parlée Alice. Se pouvait elle que ce soit ma chanteuse. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net, je retournerai au parc le lendemain. Je passai la nuit à imaginer comment je réagirai devant elle, si j'aurai la force d'Edward pour ne pas la mordre.

Le lendemain, je me rendis au parc de bonne heure, en espérant trouver celle que je cherchais. Je m'asseyait au même endroit que le veille. Après une ou deux heure, je ressenti la même douleur me monter à la gorge et cherchais du regard d'où elle provenait. C'est alors que je vis une jeune joggeuse passer devant moi, elle était très jolie, elle portait un short bleu avec un t-shirt moulant, ses cheveux étaient tirés en queue de cheval, ce qui dégageait son visage. Elle avait les joues toutes roses, dû certainement au fait de courir. Son corps était mince, ferme. Soudain l'envie de l'attaquer me pris et je décidai d'arrêter de respirer. Intérieurement je remerciais mon ex beau frère de nous avoir expliquer comment il avait réussi à ne pas dévorer Bella lors de leur première rencontre. Le venin commençait à redescendre et je décidais de la suivre. Elle fît deux fois le tour du parc puis pris la route jusqu'à une résidence d'un grand standing. Elle y entra et je la perdis de vue. C'était donc vrai, nous avions tous notre chanteuse dans ce monde. Mes pensées ne la quittaient plus, je la revoyais courir, je revoyais son corps bouger au rythme de ses pas. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je l'aborde, elle était devenue mon obsession. J'espérais qu'elle ressortirais pour aller travailler et l'attendit. Mais comment allais-je pouvoir engager une conversation ? Et surtout aurais-je assez de force pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ?

Quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, j'avais perdu toute notion de temps, elle ressorti de la résidence, et se dirigea vers un café, elle y entra et s'assit à une table. Elle était encore plus belle que lorsqu'elle courait. Elle s'était douchée, son visage était légèrement maquillé, elle était vêtue d'un tailleur pantalon féminin noir avec une veste cintrée, sous la veste je pouvais voir qu'elle portait un débardeur blanc laissant apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle portait des chaussures à talons hauts. C'était de très bon goût, j'avais été à bonne école avec Alice. Elle commanda un café. Je décidais de rentrer à mon tour et m'approchais d'elle. Elle regarda dans ma direction et sourit ce qui illumina son visage. Tout en m'avançant je me concentrais pour essayer de ressentir ses émotions. Elle était calme, heureuse. J'avais tellement envie de lui parler que je pris mon courage et essayait le tout pour le tout.  
- Puis-je m'asseoir ? Lui demandais-je en montrant la banquette en face d'elle.  
Un flot d'émotion me submergea. De la crainte, du désir, de l'interrogation, de la gêne. Tout ceci émanait d'elle. J'espérais que le désir prendrait le dessus.  
- Oui bien sûr me répondit elle en rougissant.  
J'entendit son cœur s'affoler, les pulsations de son sang avaient augmentées, le désir avait gagnait.  
- Je m'appelle Jasper et toi ?  
- Cendrine.  
Elle avait un charmant accent français.  
- Tu es française non ?  
- Oui comment le sais-tu ?  
- Ton accent, lui dis-je  
Elle rougit de plus belle.  
- Ne rougis pas c'est très charmant. Je pensais surtout que c'était très sexy mais ma galanterie me disait de ne pas lui dire ce mot au premier contact.  
- Que fais-tu ici à Toronto, osais-je lui demander. Elle m'intriguait. Je la sentis alors se tendre, une vague de colère s'empara d'elle et décidais de lui envoyer un sentiment de bien être. Elle se calma.  
- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle si je te le dis.  
Intérieurement je rigolais, moi vampire, la prendre elle pour une folle. C'était trop fort. Un peu d'humour était le bienvenu pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Peut être mais dis toujours, lui dis-je en souriant.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de ma part et se mis à rire. La vision qu'elle m'offrit était majestueuse. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque mouvement entrainé par son fou rire. Toute colère, toute crainte avait disparu de son corps, je ne ressentais plus que du désir autour de moi, le sien et le mien. Et je n'avais pas utilisé mon pouvoir, juste mon sourire que je savais éblouissant, lot commun aux vampires, ainsi qu'une touche d'humour.  
- Je suis venue changer de vie.  
Je ne m'attendais pas moi-même à cette réponse et éclatais de rire.  
- Tu vois je t'avais dit que tu me prendrais pour une folle.  
- Ah non je ne ri pas pour ça, je ri parce que je suis ici pour la même raison. Alors si tu es folle je suis fou, réussi-je à lui dire entre deux rires.  
Elle pris alors un air sérieux et je me calmais. J'avais recommencer à respirer et le venin affluait dans ma bouche. Heureusement que la veille j'étais aller chasser sinon je crois que je lui aurais sauter à la gorge. Elle dû le sentir car ses yeux changèrent d'expression et je sentis la crainte reprendre possession de son corps. Je lui envoyais une autre salve de bien être et remerciais mon pouvoir. Si je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, il allait falloir que je me contrôle. Je repensais à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit, plus l'on passe de temps auprès d'elle et plus l'on s'habitue à son odeur. C'était tout ce que j'espérais.  
- Pourquoi veux-tu changer de vie ? Tu n'étais pas bien en France ?  
- Disons que c'est compliqué et que je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes me répondit-elle  
- Tu ne m'ennuies pas et je pense être capable de comprendre ( petit clin d'œil à notre film préféré)  
- J'étais mariée et mon mari à demander le divorce, mon boulot ne me satisfaisait plus alors vu que je n'avais plus d'attache en France j'ai décidé de tout quitter pour venir m'installer ici.  
Un mélange de tristesse et de bonheur irradiait de son être. Elle tortillait ses longs cheveux avec ses doigts et ses yeux regardaient dans le vague.  
- Et toi me dit-elle  
- Moi c'est un peu pareil, j'ai eu une relation pendant longtemps avec une personne aussi, mais il y a eu un accident et j'ai décidé de tout quitter. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais lui dire toute la vérité l'aurait effrayée, peut être que plus tard j'aurai le courage de lui dire. Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?  
- Cela fait maintenant 2 semaines et tu es la première personne avec qui j'ai une vraie conversation. Je suis timide en général, alors j'ai du mal à faire des rencontres. Voilà pourquoi elle avait ressenti de la gène lorsque je m'étais approché d'elle.  
- Et tu penses faire quoi à Toronto ? Je voulais tout savoir d'elle, mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer.  
- Euh je ne sais pas, pour l'instant je loue un appartement et je me laisse un peu vivre mais je compte me mettre à chercher un job dans quelques semaines. Et toi ?  
Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là. Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui dire que j'étais à la recherche de la femme de ma vie ou plutôt de mon éternité, ni que je venais de la trouver, il fallait que je trouve autre chose.  
- Comme toi je me laisse vivre pour le moment.  
Je remarquais que plus le temps passait et moins son odeur me paraissait appétissante, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son corps. Elle avait plein de mimiques, dont elle ne se doutait pas, qui la faisait paraître très sexy. Elle se passait souvent la langue sur les lèvres, se touchait les cheveux, elle battait des cils. Je m'imaginais en train de lui faire l'amour et une vague de désir s'empara de mon corps, il fallait que je pense à autre chose, je repris donc le cours de la conversation.  
- Tu comptais faire quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais aller en centre ville me balader.  
- Puis-je t'accompagner ?  
- Euh oui bien sûr, me dit elle toute gênée.  
- Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise tu sais, si tu préfères rester seule je comprendrais. J'espérais qu'elle me dirait non, qu'elle voulait bien de ma compagnie, alors je tentais la corde que je savais sensible chez les humains, le sourire et la pitié. Mais tu vois, je suis comme toi, je suis seul ici aussi et tu es la première personne à qui je parle aussi. Alors je pensais qu'on aurait pu devenir ami. Bon là je lui mentais, je voulais devenir son amant, son mari, avant de devenir son ami. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Et s'il y a quelque chose que j'avais retenu de la sagesse de Carlisle, c'était la patience. Alors je saurai prendre mon temps.  
- Non non ça me va dit elle en me renvoyant un sourire.  
- Alors on y va si tu veux.  
Je me levai et voulu l'aider à mettre sa veste, mais elle s'était baisser pour l'attraper et je pu voir son débardeur bailler sous la veste ce qui m'offrit une vision très agréable. Je dû rester un moment sans bouger parce qu'elle me dit  
- Jasper ça ne va pas ?  
- Si si j'étais parti dans mes rêves, allons-y si tu es prête.  
Nous sortîmes du café. La journée se passa sans encombre, nous visitâmes la ville, j'appris à la connaître, elle me raconta sa vie en France, je lui racontais la mienne en oubliant volontairement des passages mais en essayant de ne pas mentir. A la fin de la journée, j'étais totalement amoureux de ma chanteuse et je savais que je ne serai pas capable de lui faire de mal. J'avais confiance en mes capacités et après tout j'avais bien réussi à me nourrir d'animaux pendant des décennies et à vivre parmi les humains. Je n'avais commis qu'une erreur, Bella, mais peut être avions nous un destin de tracé, et le mien était de m'en prendre à Bella pour pouvoir trouver ma chanteuse.  
Nous nous quittâmes donc le soir avec la promesse de se retrouver le lendemain. En la raccompagnant en bas de chez elle, je sentis qu'elle n'avait pas envie de me laisser, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître physiquement. Alors je décidais de ne pas forcer les choses et de laisser faire. Mais le lendemain me paraissait être l'éternité. Plutôt comique pour quelqu'un d'immortel. En la quittant je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et lui murmurait :  
- Fais de beaux rêves à demain  
Elle se mît à rougir et bredouilla quelque chose comme  
- Oui toi aussi, à demain

Je passais une partie de la nuit à chasser, même si j'étais sûr d'arriver à ne lui faire aucun mal, je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. L'autre partie de la nuit, je réfléchissais à comment lui dire qui j'étais réellement. Mais là tout devint compliqué. Cendrine n'était pas Bella. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Serait-elle effrayée ? Je n'étais pas comme Edward, je me savais égoïste. Je voulais mon bonheur et mon bonheur était d'être avec elle. Je serais même prêt à la transformer s'il fallait. Mais en aurai-je les capacités ? Cela était un autre problème.

Nous passâmes comme ça quelques semaines, elle commençait à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi, elle me questionnait souvent. Je trouvais toujours une réponse, mais je sentais qu'elle n'était pas dupe, elle faisait semblant de me croire. Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus.

Nous avions échangé notre premier baiser, un jeudi matin après avoir été faire notre jogging habituel dans le parc. Ce jour là elle m'avait invité à venir prendre ma douche chez elle. Dans un premier temps, j'avais pensé refuser puis je mettais dit après tout pourquoi pas. Nous étions donc aller chez elle, où elle m'avait dit de faire comme chez moi pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, je pourrais ensuite y aller. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et je l'entendis fredonner. Je l'imaginais en train de se déshabiller devant la glace, détachant ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, j'avais envie de la rejoindre, de prendre ma douche avec elle, de la voir nue, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne me rendis pas compte, que je m'étais déplacé jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau couler et décidais d'entrouvrir la porte pour admirer ma belle. Je la vit, nue, son corps élancé sur lequel descendait des milliers de gouttes, je suivis le parcours de l'une d'elle, passant sur son visage parfait, descendant le long de son cou, sa poitrine ferme, le long de son ventre, se perdant dans son intimité. Mon corps d'homme réagi et je retenais un soupir. Je devais fermer cette porte et reprendre mes esprits. J'allais prendre l'air sur sa terrasse.

Elle sortie de la douche seulement vêtue d'un peignoir blanc et me rejoignit sur la terrasse.  
- Jasper tu peux y aller, c'est bon.  
- D'accord, merci.  
Elle me tendit une serviette. Au lieu de prendre la serviette, je pris la main de Cendrine et la rapprochais de moi. Je sentis son cœur s'accélérer et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'avais pas pu me contrôler et je pensais qu'elle se débattrait, mais elle avait répondu à mon baiser. Ses lèvres s'étaient ouvertes, sa langue avait recherché la mienne, j'avais enfin pu la goûter. Une violente émotion me transperça, venait-elle de moi ou de mon amour ? Je me concentrais sur elle et pu sentir ce qui l'avait déclenchée. Elle en voulait plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin pour le moment Je la voulais, ça c'était sûr mais je voulais qu'elle sache qui j'étais avant.  
Je m'écartais donc d'elle et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je sentis de la déception émanant d'elle.

Sous la douche, je réfléchis à ce qui venait de se passer et décidais de lui dire la vérité. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, elle était habillée de façon provocante pour un vampire amoureux. Elle portait une chemise blanche dont le décolleté était magnifique, elle avait laissait 3 boutons ouverts et je voyais la naissance de ses seins. Pour le bas, elle portait une jupe qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Tout mon corps se tendit et à la place de la douleur provoquée par le venin, douleur que je n'avais d'ailleurs plus ressentie depuis quelques semaines, je sentais le désir monté.

- Ah Jasper tu as fini ? Je vais préparer un petit déjeuner je suppose que tu ne vas rien manger ?  
C'étais le moment de lui dire.  
- Cendrine avant que tu ne fasses la cuisine, il faut que je te parle. Viens installons nous dans le salon.  
Elle commençait à avoir peur, mais je pouvais aussi lire du soulagement dans ses yeux.  
- D'accord je t'écoute.  
- Je suis un vampire. J'avais décidé d'être direct mais ce ne fût pas une grande réussite. Elle blêmit, s'écarta de moi et son cœur s'affola. Non ne sois pas effrayée et écoute-moi s'il te plait. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.  
- Jasper tu te fiches de moi là. Hein. Les vampires ça n'existent pas. Enfin pas en vrai.  
- Écoute je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais si, je suis bien un vampire. Mais tu sais je vis depuis toujours dans le monde des humains alors je ne suis pas si différent de toi.  
Je commençais alors à lui raconter ma vie ou plutôt ma non vie. Les Cullen, Alice, Bella. Plus je lui parlais de moi et plus elle se détendait, quand j'eu fini elle était totalement conquise, aucune frayeur en elle, mais un immense intérêt.  
- Jasper je ne sais pas quoi te dire, t'as vie est tellement ……..  
- Ne dis rien, je n'attend rien de toi, je veux juste que tu n'aies pas peur de moi.  
- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Jasper, sa voix était posée, elle disait la vérité. Son corps s'était rapproché de moi. Ses joues étaient roses, son sang battait vite et son souffle devenait haletant. La passion, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Après tout ce que je venais de lui dire, elle voulait encore faire l'amour avec moi.  
Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour tendre ma main vers son visage et rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes. J'y déposais un léger baiser et la regardai. A cet instant elle était magnifique, je pouvais lire le désir dans ses yeux, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et s'est elle qui m'embrasse à son tour. Son baiser était fougueux, sa langue s'enroulait autour de la mienne, elle poussait de petits gémissement, ses mains avaient commencé à me caresser Jamais on ne m'avais embrassé avec une telle ardeur. Je dégageais mes lèvres des siennes et les dirigeais dans son cou. Elle pencha la tête en arrière ce qui m'offrit une vue admirable sur sa poitrine. Je voulais être parfait pour notre première fois, alors j'étais à l'écoute des ses émotions, elle voulait que je la caresse que je la prenne tout de suite. Mais je voulais profiter d'elle, je voulais prendre mon temps.  
Avec l'une de mes mains je commençais à frôler sa cuisse gauche en remontant sous sa jupe, tandis qu'avec l'autre j'essayais de déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Elle gémissait de plaisir et je la sentais impatiente. Elle commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, puis souleva mon t-shirt et le passa au dessus de ma tête, je l'aidais. J'avais fait glisser sa chemise sur le sol, j'étais torse nu, elle était en soutien gorge. A travers le fin tissus, je voyais ses tétons tendus et je commençais à les caresser.  
- Suis-moi, me dit-elle  
Je la suivie jusqu'en dans sa chambre où elle s'allongea sur le lit en me tendant les bras.  
- Viens, gémit-elle  
J'avais vraiment envie de l'écouter, de lui faire l'amour là, tout de suite, sans prendre mon temps, mais ma raison, me disait de me contrôler. Je savais les vampires être très éblouissant pour leur victime, alors je voulais qu'elle soit sûre vraiment sûre d'elle. Même si je connaissais sa réponse je lui demandais :  
- Cendrine tu es sûre de toi ?  
- Arrête de te poser des questions et viens Jazz, s'il te plaît.

Je m'approchais, elle s'étais mise à genoux au pieds du lit et une fois que je fût à sa hauteur, elle commença à lécher, embrasser mon torse en donnant de petits cou de langues sur mes muscles. Ses mains s'étaient attaquer à ma ceinture, qu'elle défit ainsi que les boutons. Je pris son visage dans les miennes et l'embrassa fougueusement mon pantalon tomba au sol et je soulevais sa jupe pour baisser sa petite culotte. Je commençait à frôler son intimité et je la sentis se tendre, elle devenait toute humide de plaisir, ce qui me fît me tendre encore plus que je ne l'était. Elle attrapa mes épaules et me poussa pour que je m'allonge sur le lit. J'étais à présent étendu sur son lit, elle enleva sa jupe. Elle était totalement nue, belle, douce, ses lèvres étaient gonflées de plaisir, elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle s'agenouilla sur moi, j'étais entre ses jambes, elle posa ses fesses sur mes cuisses, je pouvais sentir son intimité contre ma virilité. Il y avait tant d 'émotions qui se dégageaient de notre amour mutuel que j'arrêtais d' essayer de les contrôler. Je me laissais complètement aller à notre passion.

Elle caressa mon torse avec ses longs doigts, elle était très douée, elle arrivait à mon sexe, le pris dans ses mains et faisait des aller retours, elle se pencha et le mis dans sa bouche. Un râle sortis du plus profond de ma gorge. C'était géant, je n'en pouvais plus. Sa bouche était chaude, sa langue douce, elle savait s'y prendre. N'y pouvant plus, j'attrapais son visage, l'amenait vers moi et l'embrassais. Je la fît s'allonger à son tour sur le dos et entrepris de caresser son intimité, elle était toute humide, chaude, elle frémissait sous mes doigts, sa respiration était devenue irrégulière. Je m'arrêtais, je voulais que nous atteignions l'orgasme en même temps. Je me mis sur elle, la regardais dans les yeux. Elle me supplia de venir en elle et je m'exécutais. Ses mains étaient dans mon dos, dans mes cheveux, je la sentais partout sur moi, je l'embrassais, lécher sa poitrine, j'embrassais son cou, y sentis le sang couler dans sa carotide. J'eu peur de redevenir vampire, mais non j'avais trop de désir pour elle pour ne lui faire aucun mal. Au bout de vingt minutes d'ébats torride, je sentis qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre le 7eme ciel et je décidais d'aller plus vite dans mes allers retours en elle. Nous atteignîmes le nirvana en même temps. Ce fût majestueux.

Je m'allongeais à son côté, elle me regarda avec un petit sourire et je pu ressentir de la satisfaction et un bonheur sortant de son être, un bonheur que je n'avais jamais ressenti chez quelque un d'autre.

Elle s'endormie blottie contre moi. Je pensais à Edward qui passait ses nuits à regarder Bella dormir et je ne comprenais pourquoi. A cet instant je su. Endormie on aurait dit un ange, mon ange. Je ne bougeais pas, je ne voulait pas la réveiller. Je devinais à quoi elle rêvait. La première partie devait être assez chaude, un remake des heures passées, elle ressentait une émotion pareil à son orgasme. Elle était fébrile de désir. Puis cela se calma pour faire place à de la nervosité, de l'appréhension. Je devinais qu'elle devait repenser à ce que je lui avait avoué.

C'est vrai nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'en reparler, elle m'avait presque violer, viol consentant, après que je lui ai annocé ma véritable identité. Qu'allait-il se passait à son réveil ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Je savais que je ne pourrais vivre sans elle mais elle ? Voudrait-elle encore de moi ?

Je ne tardais pas à le savoir. Elle commença à bouger, elle s'écarta de moi. J'avais peur, pour un vampire c'était un comble. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec de l'amour. J'étais soulagé.

- Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ?  
- Oui très bien et toi ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne dors pas, me dit-elle en caressant ma joue. Elle posa sa bouche contre la mienne et nous échangeâmes un doux et long baiser.

Je fût soudain pris d'une nouvelle envie de me jeter sur elle pour lui faire l'amour, mais je réussi à me retenir, enfin pour combien de temps ?

- Jasper, je dois te demander quelque chose. Me dit-elle en caressant mon torse.  
- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.  
- Tu sais je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien qui me retenait en France quand je suis venue ici. Et bien maintenant je t'ai trouvé et je ne veux plus jamais que nous soyons séparés, jamais.

Voilà ce à quoi elle avait rêver cette nuit. Elle ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Je la sentais sûre d'elle et je voyais très clairement où elle voulait en venir. Mon rêve se réaliser là sous mes yeux et mon envie d'elle augmenta. Mais je la laissais terminer.

- Je voudrais devenir comme toi Jasper.  
Je n'étais pas Edward, je la voulais pour l'éternité à mes côtés. Mais je ne me sentais pas capable de la transformer moi-même. Voilà ce qu'avait vu Alice. Elle savait que je reviendrais vers ma famille. Elle avait su que je trouverais une nouvelle compagne éternelle. En pensant ses mots, je me jetais sur Cendrine, l'embrassais, la caressais, elle se mit à rire, elle avait compris ma réponse à sa demande. Nous reprîmes nos ébats là où nous nous étions arrêtés. J'étais au zénith de ma non vie.

Plus tard dans la journée, beaucoup plus tard, je lui dit  
- Demain ma chérie, nous irons à Forks, je te présenterais ma famille et mon père fera de toi une des nôtres. Nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité. Je prendrais soin de toi.

Elle me sourit, elle était heureuse, apaisée. J'étais totalement sous son charme, amoureux comme je ne l'avais jamais était.

Pour un changement de vie, c'était réussi.


	9. 09 Emmet&Cendrine by LaurieE

Victime : Emmett

Demandeur : Cendrine

Auteur : Laurie-E

Enfin les cours étaient finis… Je n'en pouvais plus… Ma tête ne pouvait plus rien encaisser d'autre pour le reste de la semaine. Je récupérais rapidement mes affaires pour les fourrer dans mon vieux sac et quittai la rangée de l'amphithéâtre. Quelle idée d'avoir quitté la France pour venir étudier en Amérique. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que se serait si différent de mon ancienne petite vie. Cette université était gigantesque, je me perdais presque à chaque fois. De toute façon qui m'aurait remarqué faire trois fois demi-tour dans le même couloir ? Je passais littéralement inaperçue. Je n'étais pas comme ces Américaines superficielle et excentriques. Rien qu'à voir ma pauvre dégaine négligée et fatiguée…

Mon jean me glissait sur les hanches tant j'avais perdu du poids avec ces horaires de cours intensive. Je me trainais dans un pull à l'effigie du campus trois fois trop grand pour moi. Ma queue de cheval partait dans tout les sens et je me débattais pour tenir tout mes livres entre mes bras. Je me désespérais toute seule, comment vouliez-vous qui quelqu'un d'autre fasse attention à moi et m'invite à l'une de ces génialissime soirée étudiante ? Je bifurquai rapidement à l'angle du couloir quand je reçu un choc violent et atterrissais sur les fesses en faisant tomber tout ce que je tenais. J'entendis grommeler et quand je relevai les yeux je tombai sur le joueur de football américain que je venais de percuter de plein fouet. Il se frotta le bras et me toisa avec agacement.

- Regarde devant toi quand tu marches ! Siffla-t-il de toute sa hauteur, réajustant la superbe veste de son équipe sur son corps massif.

Je devins rouge de honte, tandis que trois pom-pom-girls gloussaient derrière lui. Je me jetai sur mes genoux en balbutiant de vagues pardons pitoyables en regroupant mes affaires éparpillées au sol. Il m'enjamba presque, suivit par ses groupies, et ils disparurent derrière l'angle du couloir. Je détestais cet endroit et je détestais ce pays… Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Tout à coup quelqu'un s'agenouilla en face de moi. Je relevai mes prunelles marron et contemplai ce nouvel arrivant avec perplexité. Il était tout aussi imposant et grand que son confrère, et portait lui aussi la veste de l'équipe. Son visage était penché sur les feuilles qu'il regroupait et je ne voyais que ses cheveux aussi noirs que le jais. Son odeur délicieuse me sauta au nez, un parfum masculin frais et piquant. Il releva soudain la tête et mon souffle se coupa quand son visage m'apparu. Il était d'une beauté sans pareille, une beauté dure. Ses pupilles d'or se posèrent dans les miennes et il m'offrit un sourire en coin des plus superbes.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux. Me dit-il doucement, et sa voix grave et somptueuse me fit perdre pied.

Je ne fus même pas capable de dire un traître mot, tant j'étais pétrifiée. Il releva des sourcils amusés devant mon air stupide et il rit dans sa barbe en se redressant avec mes livres sous son bras. Il me tendit la main, et je la contemplai comme s'il s'agissait là de ma bouée de sauvetage… L'unique chose qui pouvait me sauver de cet endroit infernal. J'y glissai ma main, et frémissais au contact de sa peau glacée et si douce. Il me releva avec une facilité déconcertante et me tendit les bouquins. Je les recevais avec des gestes frêles et les serraient contre ma poitrine fermement, comme si je craignais quelque chose. Il me dévisagea un court instant, et j'eus l'impression de me consumer sous ses prunelles irréelles. Il me fit un sourire réconfortant puis me fit un petit salut de la tête avant de partir à la suite des autres membres de l'équipe. Je mis plus d'une trentaine de seconde avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand enfin tout parvint à mon esprit, je relevai mon visage crispé vers le plafond en m'insultant entre mes dents. Mais quelle idiote !!! Cendrine ce que tu pouvais être nulle bon sang !!! Tu étais en face de lui !!! Devant le Quater back de l'équipe, le type le plus magnifique et le plus désiré du campus, et toi tu restais planté là, la bouche grande ouverte comme une débile !!! Que devait-il penser de toi… Je me tapai le front contre le mur du couloir en me maudissant intérieurement. Je finis par m'y adosser en soufflant. J'essayai de me remémorer ce court mais merveilleux moment. Son odeur, sa voix, son visage, ses yeux… Comment se nommait-il déjà ? Oh, je devais le savoir ! Tout le monde le savait ! Soudain son prénom me revint et je fermai les yeux en souriant doucement, me le répétant encore et toujours. Emmett Cullen.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'évènement du couloir, et je n'avais jamais recroisé mon sauveur. Par contre, maintenant que j'y faisais attention, je réalisais que j'entendais son nom dans toutes les conversations. En littérature les filles se pâmaient même devant une photo de lui. Je les écoutais se morfondre sur le fait qu'il ne fréquentait jamais la gente féminine, et que personne n'avait réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus. La cloche sonna, et le campus explosa dans l'effervescence. Les cours se finissaient plus tôt car cette après-midi notre équipe affrontait le campus voisin sur notre stade. Il y avait des affiches partout, et tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec le match semblait s'être arrêté. Je n'étais jamais allée à un de leur match auparavant… Mais il fallait que je le revoie.

Le match faisait rage depuis une bonne heure et demi, et heureusement qu'il faisait toujours nuageux, car j'aurais étouffé dans les gradins. Je me sentais vraiment à part, assis sur mon bout de gradin sans écharpe ni chapeau rouge et bleu. De plus, je ne comprenais rien aux règles du jeu. J'essayai juste de me concentrer sur le Quater back… Sur Emmett. Il jouait comme un dieu, et personne n'avait une telle présence sur le terrain. Son casque, ses protections, son maillot… Dieu qu'il était beau. Il s'accroupit au sol, derrière la mêlée, et à son signal l'équipe fonça dans le tas. L'équipe adverse fut démolie, et quand le signal de fin retentit, les feux de Bengale jaillirent en un millier d'étincelles. Les joueurs éclatèrent de joie et le public hurla en se levant. J'applaudis moi aussi, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Une énorme fête était organisée dans la salle de réception du campus. L'alcool coulait à flot et les filles ne s'étaient jamais habillées aussi court. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'avais décidé d'y mettre les pieds. Je n'étais pas de ce monde, c'était ridicule. A quoi bon se tenir contre un mur et faire tapisserie. Je ne voyais même pas celui pour qui j'étais venue. Je me précipitai vers la table des boissons et attrapai un gobelet de punch. Je l'engloutissais d'un trait et le reposai sur la table. Je fis la moue quand l'alcool glissa dans mon estomac, puis m'emparai d'un second verre. Je m'apprêtais à lui donner le même sort que l'autre quand une main se referma sur mon poignet, m'empêchant de le porter à mes lèvres. Son contact glacé me fit virer les joues au pourpre. C'était lui. Je tournai mon visage ahuri vers lui.

- Tu étais pour l'équipe adverse ? Me dit-il avec une expression amusée.

- Pas du tout ! Clamai-je gênée.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi te saouler de désespoir ? Sourit-il en me prenant le gobelet des mains pour le reposer sur la table.

Je soupirai en baissant le visage. Alors ça se voyait tant que ça que je détestais être ici ? Je me rendis compte qu'un groupe de filles me montraient du doigt et piaillaient d'un air mécontent. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Emmett paru un peu embarrassé, jouant nerveusement avec le col de sa superbe chemise noire qui relevait le teint pâle de sa peau. Il me fit signe de le suivre et j'obtempérais sans même hésiter. Il posa une main dans mon dos pour me conduire jusqu'à la sortie. L'air frais me fit du bien, mais l'idée d'être seule avec lui me replongea plus profondément dans la timidité. Il m'emmena beaucoup plus loin, près des premières baraques étudiantes. Il s'arrêta près d'un banc et s'y assit. Je restais figée, ne réalisant toujours pas que c'était bien avec moi qu'il voulait se promener. Il paru amusé et tapota le banc à coté de lui. Je m'y assis toute tendue.

- Comment t'apelles-tu ? Me demanda-il gentiment, inclinant un peu son corps pour me faire face.

- Cendrine. Lui répondis-je la voix un peu étranglée

- Tu as un très bel accent, c'est mignon. Sourit-il en posant ses prunelles dorées sur ma bouche.

- Merci, je suis Française. Continuai-je en rougissant comme jamais.

- Alors dis-moi Cendrine… Commença-t-il d'un air sérieux. Rien que d'entendre mon prénom dans sa voix me brula le ventre. Il hésita un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il releva enfin les yeux vers moi.

- Pourquoi sembles-tu si triste dès que je te regarde ? C'est en rapport avec l'incident du couloir ?

- Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Rétorquai-je inquiète.

- Je suis tout le temps triste. Achevai-je dans un faible sourire. Il fronça les sourcils, la mine attristée, comme si mes derniers mots l'avaient réellement touché.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux autre gens en général, mais là je ne peux pas simplement fermer les yeux. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial Cendrine, je peux le sentir au fond de moi, et tu ne devrais pas être triste. Ce n'est pas juste. Reprit le beau brun avec une voix réconfortante et sûre d'elle.

J'acquiesçai doucement, émue par ses paroles. J'avais tant besoin d'entendre de telle choses, moi qui me pensais plus bas que terre. Il m'offrit un tendre sourire et son visage s'approcha doucement du mien. Mon cœur se mit à battre si fort, c'était dément. Son souffle me caressa et je pouvais sentir son odeur si particulière et délicieuse. Mes mains se mirent à trembler et il me les prit délicatement entre ses doigts si froids. Il me regardait avec tant d'intensité que je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de lui.

- Laisse-moi t'aider. Murmura-t-il alors que son visage s'approchait toujours.

Mon cœur battait maintenant à tout rompre, et ma respiration s'accélérait. Je le voyais si près maintenant, je pensais que j'allais me pétrifier sur place. Pourtant je ne le fis pas ! C'était comme si le désir s'était mis aux commandes. Mes yeux se fermèrent en même temps que les siens et ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, aussi froides et douces que le marbre. Il posa une main sur l'arrête de mon menton, m'inclinant doucement le visage pour prolonger notre baiser. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue embrasa notre échange. Bien vite j'abandonnais toute retenue, entourant son cou de mes bras et me pressant contre lui sous nos baisers passionnés. Nos souffles rapides s'entremêlaient dès que nos lèvres se quittaient quelques instants. La sensation de chaleur au creux de mon ventre s'intensifiait à chaque seconde.

Il me souleva tout à coup entre ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante, et sans jamais lâcher mes lèvres, il me porta jusqu'à l'une des baraques derrière nous. Il monta les quatre marches de bois et me posa sous le porche alors qu'il fouillait frénétiquement sa poche pour sortir ses clefs. Je ne l'aidais pas beaucoup à ouvrir, en m'emparant sans cesse de son visage pour lui dévorer les lèvres. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et il me saisit à la taille pour me soulever contre lui. Je relevai une jambe comme une pin-up en gloussant de plaisir alors qu'il m'emmenait dans la chambre. Il m'allongea sur le lit et s'empressa de refermer la porte pendant que j'envoyais par terre tout les classeurs et les livres présents sur le matelas. Il grimpa sur le lit et nous échangeâmes des rires complices alors qu'il m'attrapait dans ses bras musclés.  
J'agrippais ses cheveux alors qu'il rejetait les miens en arrière, pour pouvoir reprendre nos baisers passionnés.

Le temps semblait défiler si vite, je ne voulais jamais que le matin arrive. Je finissais enfin de déboutonner sa chemise et je pus explorer son torse merveilleux et en dessiner chaque relief du bout des doigts. Il me fit un sourire des plus ravageurs en se redressant pour retirer complètement le vêtement. Il m'attira à lui et je l'aidais à enlever mon pull. Je retombais lourdement sur le matelas en l'entrainant par la nuque dans ma chute, m'emparant de sa bouche. Il frôla la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge du bout des doigts et je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir. Sa main se glissa alors à l'intérieur du bonnet et je lâchais un souffle de plaisir quand elle se referma sur la courbe de mon sein. Mais bien vite le tissu le gêna et il le dégrafa le rabat-joie avant de l'envoyer voler avec les autres vêtements. J'étais si excitée que je ne ressentais plus le moindre embarras. Il dessina la forme de ma poitrine avec des gestes lents et minutieux, se délectant de l'extrémité qui durcissait sous ses caresses expertes.

Je me mordais la lèvre alors que la chair de poule recouvrait l'ensemble de mon corps. Mes mains déboutonnèrent son jean tandis qu'il s'emparait de ma nuque. Il m'aida à retirer le pantalon et il revint sur moi avec hâte. Sa main suivit la courbe de ma taille, remontant jusqu'à ma cuisse. Il la saisit et la releva pour la presser contre sa hanche. Il lâcha ensuite ma jambe repliée pour partir à l'exploration de l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'eus un soubresaut et m'agrippai à ses épaules. Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres et il m'embrassa de nouveau, juste au moment ou ses doigts frôlaient le léger tissu. Il recula ses lèvres de quelques minimètres, lâchant un souffle de désir alors que je me cambrais sous ce contact glacé, contrastant avec le feu qui me brulait. Il parcouru le frêle tissu de haut en bas, dessinant les formes qu'il moulait. J'haletai désormais, ne pouvant plus respirer à une cadence normale tant le plaisir m'asphyxiait.

Il retira alors le dernier bout de tissu qui me recouvrait et quand ses doigts glacés se posèrent sur moi je poussai mon premier gémissement étouffé. Mon propre plaisir agrandissait son sourire, et il cessait de m'embrasser juste pour pouvoir me contempler. Je me consumais sous ses doigts experts, frémissant et m'agrippant à sa nuque comme si je craignais qu'il ne s'échappe et ne m'abandonne. Mais il ne m'abandonna pas, et quand mon plaisir grimpa inexorablement, proche de son apogée, il retira sa main pour me presser contre lui. Quand nos corps ne firent qu'un, je plantai mes dents dans son épaules musclée, luttant pour ne pas crier. Je sentais son souffle délicieux contre ma nuque, de plus en plus intense. Je priais pour que tout soit réel, et que jamais je ne me réveille. Sa main agrippa ma cuisse repliée contre lui, et je la sentais se presser en même temps que ses souffles.

Je le serrai fermement contre moi, pour me rappeler de chacun des contacts de nos peaux, du dessin de chacun de ses superbes muscles, des moindres traits de son visage divin, crispé par le plaisir. Mais son épaule ne suffit plus à étouffer ma voix, et mes gémissements soutenus brisèrent le silence de la nuit. La chaleur qui me dévorait explosa alors en rejetant ses flammes dans chacun de mes membres. Je me cambrais violemment dans mon dernier cri alors qu'il enfonçait son visage glacé dans le creux de ma nuque, serrant ma cuisse presque trop fort. Il se laissa rouler sur le coté en respirant fort, son torse divin se baissant et se relevant à la cadence de son souffle. Ses yeux d'ambre fixaient le plafond tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me caressa la joue. Nous restâmes là longtemps, à nous contempler en silence. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté la France, je m'endormis avec le sourire.

Le lendemain, il avait disparu. Je me redressais en m'étirant sous les draps, essayant de me rappeler ou j'étais. Mes joues s'empourprèrent alors, aux souvenirs de la nuit brulante de la veille. Je me jetai hors du lit, cherchant mon amant des yeux. Mes prunelles tombèrent alors sur sa veste, posée sur la chaise de son bureau. Un mot était posé dessus. Je l'ouvris frénétiquement.

« Cendrine,

Je te remercie de m'avoir permis de me sentir vivant le cours d'une nuit. Malheureusement j'ai bravé les interdits, et ma nature me contraint à disparaitre. Je ne regrette rien, car t'avoir redonné le sourire mérite bien certains sacrifices.

Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, ne l'oublie jamais, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, alors ne laisse jamais personne te persuader du contraire. Je t'avais promis que je t'aiderai, alors regarde sur cette chaise. Cette veste est à toi, voici toute l'aide que je peux t'apporter.

Avec mes remerciements infinis,

Emmett »

Je me mordis la lèvre en serrant la lettre contre mon cœur. J'étais si heureuse et émue à la fois. Je pliais le bout de papier et le fourrai dans la poche de la veste de l'équipe de football. Je l'enfilai sur mes épaules, respirant son odeur si délicieuse. Je lançai un dernier regard à la chambre avant de sortir du baraquement. Au revoir Emmett… La cloche sonna et je me dépêchai d'entrer dans l'établissement, serrant mes bras autour de la veste bien trop grande pour moi, aux initiales de son ancien porteur. Dans le couloir, tout le monde se retourna sur mon passage, et certaines filles me saluèrent de la main avec des sourires ahuris. Je baissai le visage, rouge et heureuse. Je finis de traverser le couloir et pénétrai dans l'amphithéâtre, dans lequel d'autres têtes se tournèrent sur mon passage, ponctués de murmures et de grands sourires dans ma direction. Je m'assis rapidement et ressortais le petit mot de ma poche. J'inspirai une dernière fois son odeur puis le serrai tendrement dans mon poing. Le cours commença alors.


	10. 10 Jasper&Sophie by LaurieE

Victime : Jasper

Demandeur : Sophie

Auteur : Laurie-E

- Allez montez MamZelle ! Chui pas payé à l'heure quoi !

Je soupirai en roulant des yeux. J'en avais plus que marre de ces rustres pequenauds du fin fond de la planète. Comme si vivre en permanence à -30 dégrées et constamment dans la nuit n'était pas déjà horrible… Il était peut être pressé, mais mes échantillons méritaient bien quelques minutes de précautions. J'attrapais minutieusement les carottes de glace que la foreuse venait de créer, et les posais délicatement dans la glacière, bien protégées par des réceptacles de plastique. Je me relai pour étendre l'écran digital de scanner, secouant mes gants pour en enlever le surplus de neige. Il klaxonna furieusement et je levai vivement les bras en l'air en signe d'agacement, alors que j'accourrai vers lui. Il me fallu lever la jambe bien haut pour grimper sur la première marche du chasse-neige. Je pris place à coté de lui, posant la glacière sur mes jambes. Je tirai alors la capuche de mon énorme veste polaire pour recouvrir mon visage au maximum. Le vent glacial me giflait avec fureur pendant que le gros engin traçait difficilement un chemin dans le paysage gelé.

Une heure plus tard, dans la nuit noire et le blizzard, le chasse-neige s'immobilisa enfin devant notre centre d'étude. Je me laissai tomber au sol, l'énorme couche de neige amortissant ma chute, et empoignai fermement la hanse de la glacière. J'avançai enjambée par enjambée, m'enfonçant d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres dans les flocons. La lumière de la fenêtre semblait inaccessible. Pourtant, nous parvînmes à arriver dans la tranchée creusée devant l'entrée, et je me jetai presque sur la poignée. Une violente bourrasque pénétra le bâtiment quand nous entrâmes, mais le gros homme barbu la referma bien vite. Je collai mon dos contre le mur, reprenant mon souffle comme si j'avais couru des kilomètres. Je posai la glacière au sol et me débattis avec l'énorme anorak qui m'étouffait. Je le suspendis avec les autres blousons, et récupérai la glacière en me frottant la nuque d'un air épuisé.

Mais mon après-ski glissa sur de la neige fondue près des raquettes et ma jambe s'éleva dans les airs alors que mon corps basculai violemment en arrière. Au lieu de s'écraser sur le sol, il frappa une masse dure à mi-chemin, alors que deux mains me rattrapaient sous les bras. Il me remit sur pied, et je me retournai vivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre après cette frayeur. Mon souffle se coupa devant cette apparition irréelle. Un jeune homme d'une beauté sans mot me toisait l'air anxieux, avançant les mains vers moi et jaugeant mon corps pour vois si je n'avais rien. Il portait un bonnet, qui lui allait divinement bien, contrairement au reste de l'humanité vêtu d'une telle horreur. Quelques boucles blondes s'échappaient de la laine sombre, coulant devant son regard d'or et dissimulant le bas de sa nuque. Seigneur, je ne pouvais croire en la présence de cet ange dans cet enfer de glace et de nuit.

- Sophie tout va bien ?! S'inquiéta Peter en accourant vers moi, son mug « meilleur-papa du monde » serré dans sa main droite.

Je clignai des yeux, me posant une main sur le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas le sentir battre à travers une telle épaisseur de pull, mais j'étais certaine qu'il peinait à se remettre de cette glissade impressionnante. Je finis par tourner mon visage vers mon supérieur pour lui sourire.

- Plus de peur que de mal ! Lâchai-je dans un souffle.

Je reportai bien vite mon attention sur cet inconnu, fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Et que faisait-il au milieu de cette banquise perdue ? Mon supérieur me contourna pour venir poser une main sur l'épaule de l'étranger, celle qui ne tenait pas le mug fumant. Il rayonna en le regardant, et lui secoua amicalement l'épaule d'u air satisfait avant de revenir vers moi.

- Je te présente Jasper, qui est étudiant comme toi et s'est gracieusement proposé pour remplacer Varg le temps qu'il se remette de son bras cassé.  
Expliqua-t-il avec un air ravi.

Je fis une moue peu convaincue. Qui pouvait accepter d'être bénévole dans un endroit pareil ? Si encore nous étions une sorte de centre de recherche sur des foutues baleines et autres animaux en voix d'extinction qui faisaient craquer les sentimentaux… Mais là, franchement, être bénévole pour analyser des sédiments toute la journée… Il devait être barge, ou alors être un de ces gosses de riches qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour passer le temps. Je lui offris tout de même une poignée de main polie, bien que mon sourire soit quelque peu forcé. Il me la serra en m'offrant une expression tout aussi bizarre.

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapée ! Tu es plutôt rapide ! Lui lançai-je sur le ton de la conversation, pour faire ma gentille.

- Je voulais surtout sauver les précieux échantillons ! Répliqua-t-il en jetant un œil à la glacière, posée à mes pieds.

J'écarquillais les yeux et ouvrai une bouche effarée. Il se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard avec un air amusé. Mon supérieur éclata de son rire de montagnard et me claqua le dos avant de repartir vers son bureau. Sans doute allait-il remplir son reste de café d'une bonne rasade de Calvados. Dehors le chasse-neige rugit, signe qu'Al-le-Trapus repartait chez lui. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en toisant le fameux Jasper avec circonspection. Lui, j'allais l'avoir à l'œil ! Pas question qu'il m'attire des ennuis, j'approchai de la fin de mon purgatoire, et ma thèse voyait ses derniers paragraphes arriver. Ha ça non, il n'allait pas me piquer les faveurs du boss avec sa gueule d'ange sortie tout droit des résidences huppées de la côte Est. Le dernier étudiant Australien avait tenté une mutinerie, et il s'en était bien mordu les doigts. C'est à moi que l'on confiait les tâches les plus intéressantes, et ça ne risquait pas de changer ! Il arqua un sourcil malin, me dévisageant avec défi. Je ne lui offrais pas même un regard, et empoignait la glacière pour me diriger vers le laboratoire.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que blondinet était arrivé. Et au comble du désespoir, il se montrait particulièrement doué et son intelligence me laissait au tapis. Comme chaque lundi, nous nous jetions tout deux dans le bureau du boss, se poussant et se s'engueulant pour arriver en premier. Peter soupira et frappa son mug sur la table, faisant cesser nos protestations rageuses.

- J'en ai plus que marre de vos conneries ! C'est déjà assez difficile de vivre 24h sur 24 avec vous, alors maintenant vous la bouclez et vous m'écoutez ! Lâcha notre boss avec agacement. Nous nous tûmes, penauds.

- Vous allez faire un check up des machines du secteur B, et sans vous entretuer si possible ! Essayez de vous entendre pour une fois nom de dieu !

Nous nous toisâmes du coin de l'œil, puis quittâmes d'un même geste le bureau. Je ruminais dans mon coin pendant qu'il enfilait son anorak bordé de fourrure épaisse. J'en fis de même avec le mien et suivis le beau blond dehors. Le vent glacé me fouetta le visage et je descendis un peu plus ma capuche sur mes yeux. Il grimpa sur le scooter des neiges et le mis en route. Je lui passai la trousse d'outils qu'il posa à ses pieds puis grimpai derrière lui. Il démarra à trombe et je du m'agripper à sa taille pour ne pas basculer. Il éclata de rire, étouffé par le moteur et la vitesse. Je lui tapai l'arrière de la tête. L'engin fila à une vitesse folle sur le paysage blanc, transperçant la nuit noire.

Je donnai un bon coup sur l'écran de cette saleté de mise en route. Il ne marchait jamais ce truc, à quoi bon le réparer à chaque fois. Jasper vérifiait la parabole un peu plus loin. J'envoyai le flot lumineux de ma lampe torche vers lui. Il était bien concentré. Je décidai de continuer sans lui, du coté de la foreuse. Elle était gigantesque, comme un monstre de fer paisiblement endormi. Je le contournai en l'examinant tranquillement. Tout à coup un bruit dans l'obscurité de me fit sursauter. Comme une sorte de râle. Je me figeai sur place en braquant mon rayon dans cette direction. Mon cœur cessa de battre quand l'animal m'apparu. Sa fourrure d'un blanc cassé et sa démarche lourde ne trompait pas. Un ours polaire qui se serait trop approché. Ses grognements et sa respiration me parvenaient maintenant aux oreilles.

Nous étions habilités à réagir dans cette situation, mais là, ce fut mon instinct de survie qui prit le dessus. Je laissai tomber la lampe sur sol et me mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Lair glacé brulait mes poumons alors que mes pas glissaient sur la glace. J'étais terrorisée, et je courrais dans toutes les directions. Soudain mon pied émit un craquement. Je me figeai sur place, sans comprendre. Je reculai d'un pas, doucement, et un nouveau craquement retentit. Ho non… Pitié… Pas ça…

- SOPHIE !!!! NE BOUGE PLUS !!!!

C'était jasper qui venait de hurler, une trentaine de mètre derrière moi. Je me mis à trembler de tout mon être, dans le noir absolu. Sa lampe torche illumina alors les alentours, et je rivais mes yeux sur mes pieds. Ils étaient au centre d'une centaine de fissures, sur cette glace translucide. J'étais au dessus de l'eau, et la fine couche de glace était en train de se briser sous mon poids. La panique m'envahit et je me mis à pleurer, tremblant comme jamais.

- J'ARRIVE !!! JE VAIS CHERCHER UNE CORDE !!!!

Je n'osais même pas tourner la tête pour le regarder. Le moindre mouvement m'aurait été fatal. Je l'entendis courir dans la neige, et le flot lumineux loin derrière me quitta. Je respirais difficilement, créant un nuage de buée à chaque expiration. De nouveaux petits crissements, presque inaudibles, retentirent. Jasper, je t'en supplie, fais-vite. Mais la glace céda soudainement dans un craquement horrible, et je m'enfonçais dans l'eau. Mes bras agrippèrent la paroi dans des gestes de désespoir, alors que l'eau aussi froide que la mort me dévorait le corps. Je poussai un cri de douleur quand les poignards gelés vinrent s'enfoncer dans ma chair. J'essayai de tirer sur mes bras, mais je glissai, et tous mes vêtements polaires trempés étaient bien trop lourd. L'eau m'arrivait jusqu'au épaules, et je sentais que je m'enfonçai sous le poids des habits. J'aurai voulu hurler aux secours, mais mes tremblements étaient si puissants qu'on aurait dit des convulsions.

Le rayon lumineux me balaya alors, et un mince espoir m'envahit. Je me débattis alors plus fort en essayant de me tirer plus haut. Jasper contourna l'endroit ou la glace était fissurée, cherchant à trouver une route plus sécurisée. Il se laissa glisser d'une petite crevasse, tenant une longue corde entourée autour de lui. Il atterrit lourdement, et se figea pour contempler la glace autour de lui. Il avança à quatre pattes, pour réduire la pression de son poids. Il s'immobilisa à une dizaine de mètres de moi, là ou la glace était trop fine. Il s'agenouilla et m'envoya la corde qui glissa jusqu'à moi. Je battais une dernière fois des jambes et poussai sur mes coudes. Je parvins à saisir la corde, bien que tout mon corps soit engourdi. Il tira alors sur la glace, et sa force m'étonna presque. Malgrè le poids de mes vêtements, il parvint à me hisser très vite.

Je rampai alors vers lui, m'aidant de la corde qu'il tirait précautionneusement. Dieu que j'avais froid, je souffrais tant. Je lui tendis la main et il la saisit, m'agrippant le haut du corps pour me trainer hors de la glace. Une fois sur le sol ferme, je fus incapable de me relever, car le bas de mon corps ne répondait plus. Je me sentais partir dans une sorte de brume apaisante. Il m'arracha l'énorme anorak mouillé et retira le sien avec des gestes effrénés. Il l'entoura autour de moi et remonta la fermeture éclair, m'emprisonnant les bras à l'intérieur. Etrangement il n'était pas chaud, mais j'étais trop frigorifiée pour réaliser quoi que se soit. Il me souleva entre ses bras et se précipita vers le scooter. Il me posa entre ses jambes et démarra comme un fou.

Il faisait si froid, je n'arrivais presque plus à restée éveillée. Il freina brutalement, faisant déraper l'engin, puis me reprit entre ses bras. Nous n'étions pas au centre, mais au baraquement inhabité pendant l'hiver, qui servait aux autres chercheurs. Il était plus proche que le centre. Il enfonça presque la porte alors que ma tête ballotait dans le vide. Il m'emmena prestement dans le dortoir et ouvrit de son coude la porte des douches. Il me posa au sol et se précipita dans la première venue pour l'ouvrir à grand flots. Elle chuinta un moment mais l'eau en jaillit dans une vapeur épaisse. Il s'agenouilla près de moi et commença à retirer vivement tout mes vêtements. Je ne sentais plus rien et je tremblai toujours aussi fort. Je me retrouvais entièrement nue, et la couleur de ma peau m'arracha un gémissement de peur. Seigneur j'étais aussi pâle et bleue qu'un cadavre. Il me souleva entre ses bras et se précipita sous la douche. Il se laissa tomber au sol, m'asseyant contre le mur pendant que le flot brulant nous trempait tout les deux. Je poussai un cri de douleur face à ce contact douloureux sur ma peau congelée. Ma tête vacilla et il m'attrapa le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder.

- Reste avec moi ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! M'ordonna-t-il alors que l'eau glissait le long de son visage.

Il se mit à frictionner mes jambes, et je me rendis compte que je ne sentais rien du tout, ce qui fit accroitre ma terreur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me frictionna les membres, mais jamais il n'abandonna. Peu à peu, sous le flot brulant, ma peau reprit des couleurs, et les sensations me revenaient. Mon esprit quittait sa brume glacée. Je pouvais même bouger les jambes et les orteils. Il cessa de me frotter, et rejeta ses mèches dorées et ruisselante en arrière. Il vint s'asseoir contre moi, sous le flot constant, et souffla. Je me sentais si désolée… Vraiment, je m'en voulais atrocement. Comme s'il avait senti ma culpabilité, il tourna son visage vers moi. Il releva son bras, dont la manche trempée glissait sous sa main et lui faisait une sorte de longue chaussette. Il me fit un salut avec cette drôle de marionnette et je ris doucement, relâchant un peu la pression.

Il venait de me sauver la vie, et je m'en voulais de l'avoir autant persécuté, tout ça par orgueil. Je tournai mes pupilles marron vers lui avec intensité et il me contempla d'un air étonné. J'envoyai mon visage vers le sien et y collai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux surpris, mais les referma tout de même. Ses mains m'attrapèrent le visage et j'entourai frénétiquement mes bras autour du sien. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante. Nos respirations devinrent saccadées, tant la fougue qui s'emparait de nous était puissante. Il m'allongea sur le sol de la douche, m'embrassant furieusement. J'agrippai son pull trempé et le tirai vers le haut. Il se redressa pour l'enlever, l'envoyant valser loin derrière avant de récupérer mes lèvres assoiffées. Dieu qu'il était beau. Que j'étais stupide, vraiment. J'avais repoussé cette attirance évidente pour lui en me cachant derrière mes grands airs. J'étais enfermée depuis deux semaines dans un enfer de glace avec le plus beau garçon de la planète, et j'avais fait ma pimbèche. J'aurai du lui arracher ses vêtements bien plus tôt.

Nus finîmes de le dévêtir entièrement, et je l'attirai vers moi alors que je me laissai retomber sur le sol de la douche. Le pauvre, on aurait dit qu'il avait froid également. Sans doute que sous ses vêtements trempés il ne s'était pas encore bien réchauffer. Il se tint au dessus de moi, et je m'emparais de son visage. Sa main froide glissa de ma nuque jusqu'à ma poitrine, dessinant les contours du bout des doigts avant de s'en saisir avec une délicieuse fermeté. Je me remis à frémir, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Je remontai ma cuisse contre sa hanche, me pressant contre lui. Il prit un air inquiet, et me frictionna le haut de la cuisse comme tout à l'heure. Je lâchai un petit gloussement et il me sourit avec amusement, me mordillant le bout du nez. J'entourai mes bras autour de son dos, me délectant du flot brulant qui se déversait en cascade sur nos deux corps. Il couvrit ma nuque de baiser langoureux, m'obligeant à me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il me rendait fou, il était bien plus dangereux que n'importe quelle banquise.

Sa main quitta ma poitrine pour glisser le long de mes courbes, explorant la seule contrée qu'il n'avait pu découvrir ces deux dernières semaines. Il m'agrippa l'intérieur de la cuisse, l'écartant légèrement alors que je lâchai un souffle de désir. Il releva doucement le visage pour river ses yeux d'ambre dans les miens quand sa main glissa de quelques centimètres. Je me cambrais en rejetant la tête en arrière, recevant de nouveau la cascade brulante dont j'étais protégée par sa chevelure. Je plantai mes ongles dans son dos, me mordant furieusement la lèvre. Je me cambrais de nouveau, ma main allant se plaquer contre la paroi de carrelage. J'haletai, ma poitrine se redressant et s'abaissant à un rythme fou. Je sentais ses lèvres se délecter de mon menton, de ma nuque, de mes seins. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais exploser sous la chaleur qui me dévorait, moi qui plus tôt, me mourrais sous la glace.

Sa main remonta alors, glissant derrière mon dos pour me soutenir. Il me souleva alors avec cette même facilité déconcertante. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol et il me plaqua fermement contre le mur, m'arrachant une exclamation délicieusement douloureuse. J'entourais sa taille de mes jambes et m'agrippai à ses cheveux, dévorant ses lèvres divines sans pouvoir m'en lasser. Il se pressa alors contre moi et je lâchai mon premier gémissement, sentant cette chaleur imploser au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait en moi. Il fourra son visage dans le creux de mon épaule, mordant ma clavicule et plissant les yeux. Son souffle s'accélérait, me caressant la nuque et ajoutant à mon plaisir. Je me moquais bien des cris que je poussais, qui pouvait bien nous entendre ? L'eau devint tout à coup moins chaude, jusqu'à devenir glacée. La cuve était vide. Mais cette fois, le froid n'était plus mon ennemi. Je le sentais à peine sur ma peau brulante de plaisir. Tout n'était que feu et glace. Et jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles sensations.

Tout comme la surface qui s'était brisée sous mes pieds, la boule de feu dans mon ventre explosa, dévorant mon corps furieusement un quart de secondes, me déconnectant de la réalité. Mon dernier cri s'évanoui dans les grandes douches, et je m'agrippai à son cou en laissant tomber mon visage sur son épaule. Je pouvais à peine respirer, c'était merveilleux. Il me releva bien contre lui et croisa ses mains sous mes cuisses, pour bien me soutenir. Je serrai mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il me portait hors de la cascade glacée. Il embrassa tendrement le creux de ma nuque et je fermai les yeux.

- Alors les enfants ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Nous demanda Peter, les pieds croisés sur son bureau.

- Je dirais même que ça s'est très bien passé. Répondit jasper, debout face à lui.

Il m'envoya un regard en arquant un sourcil malicieux et je détournai les yeux en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Notre boss nous fit signe d'approfondir.

- La parabole déconnait un peu, mais je m'en suis bien occupé. Continua jasper avec un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Cette fois je ne pu retenir un rire, que j'étouffais dans ma gorge en plaquant une main sur ma bouche. Peter releva un sourcil inquisiteur, nous toisant tout à tour. Jasper détourna les yeux avec un air des plus amusé pendant que je luttais pour que mes joues ne virent pas au rouge. Peter haussa les épaules et laissa tomber.

- Allez, disparaissez de ma vue et allez aider Maggie à préparer le repas. Acheva-t-il en nous faisant signe de déguerpir.

Je me précipitai hors du bureau, prête à exploser de rire. Jasper sortit et referma la porte derrière lui en me regardant avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire débile. Je roulai des yeux, comme pour l'engueuler de ce qu'il venait de faire. Cela ne fit qu'accroitre son air malicieux. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, puis se jeta sur moi pour me plaquer contre la paroi de métal. Je me mordis la lèvre en entourant ses épaules de mes bras. Il me contempla de haut en bas, la mine peu sérieuse. Il releva enfin son beau visage pour river ses yeux dans les miens avec un sourcil arqué.

- Après-manger il faudrait vraiment qu'on aille jeter un œil à la foreuse, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un petit check up. Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin des plus ravageurs.

J'éclatai de rire et lui donnant une tape derrière la tête et il s'esclaffa aussi avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	11. 11 Jacob&Christelle by Drinou

Victime : Jacob

Demandeur : Christelle

Auteur : Drinou

POV Jake

Bella venait juste de se mariée et était partie en lune de miel. J'avais perdu à jamais mon seul et unique amour. Billy, mon père avait peur que je tourne mal et que je fuis une fois de plus alors il s'était arrangé avec Charlie pour que je passe le reste des vacances scolaire à travailler au poste de police avec lui. Cela me changerai les idées et me permettrai de m'échapper un peu de l'esprit de la meute.

Le premier jour, Charlie me présenta à son équipe composée de deux personnes. Il y avait d'abord son adjoint, John, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, qui avait encore l'apparence d'un gamin comparé à moi. Il faut dire que ma mutation avait accéléré les choses et que physiquement je donnais plus l'impression d'avoir vingt-cinq ans que dix-sept. Charlie me présenta en suite son assistante. Elle s'appelait Christelle. Elle me fit un sourire lumineux qui me déstabilisa et j'en perdis tout mes moyens. Mon bonjour se transforma alors en un cafouillage incompréhensible. Charlie rigola brillamment en voyant ma réaction se qui empira mon mal-être.

Ma première journée passa très vite. Charlie m'emmena sur le terrain et nous avions même fait quelques arrestations pour excès de vitesse. Le lendemain, Charlie me laissa a son bureau pour se rendre dans le comté voisin. Et il me laissa à la charge de Christelle qui devait s'occuper de moi.

Je passai donc la journée installé à côté d'elle à son bureau. J'avais une fois de plus était subjugué par la beauté de son visage, ses yeux d'un bleu clair m'avaient littéralement transpercés et son sourire rayonnant me chavira le cœur. Son chemisier laissait paraître la naissance de sa poitrine généreuse et lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser une feuille tombée au sol, elle m'offrit une vision des plus magnifiques qui réveilla en moi une sensation étrange.

Une fois mes émotions passaient, la journée se déroula à merveille. Elle me montra en quoi consistait son travail mais surtout nous discutâmes beaucoup d'autres choses qui n'avaient en rien un rapport avec le poste de police. J'appris qu'elle était originaire de France mais que sa famille s'était installée aux Etats-Unis quand elle était enfant, qu'elle avait vécu longtemps à New York et qu'elle avait atterri ici il y a peu. Quant à moi, quand vint la question de mon âge j'éludai et gardai ma part de mystère. Elle me dit me donner entre vingt-deux et vingt-cinq ans. Si elle savait que j'en avais à peine dix-sept.

La première semaine passa rapidement et contre toute attente, je préférai largement les journées où Charlie me laissé au bureau que ceux où il m'emmenait sur le terrain. Il est vrai que la différence d'âge entre Christelle et moi était assez importante mais j'étais tombé sous le charme de cette charmante femme et je m'en fichais royalement. En plus, si on prenait en considération mon âge physique, l'écart n'était pas si important.

Cependant, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Avait-elle, elle aussi, une attirance pour moi ?

Les jours avaient passées et je cherchais toujours un signe que mon attirance pour elle était réciproque. Ce vendredi là, je m'étais porté volontaire pour finir de classer les dossiers en retard dans les archives, surtout parce que je savais que Christelle serait présente. Nous avions fini tard et au moment de partir, la voiture de cette dernière avait refusé de démarrer.

Je proposai à Christelle mes services de mécanicien mais malheureusement (ou bien heureusement !) la panne était trop importante pour que je puisse la réparer sur place sans outils adéquats.

- Je suis désolé mais là je ne peux rien faire, lui dis-je. Je viendrai la récupérer demain et je m'en occuperai ce week-end si tu veux mais pour ce soir il n'y a rien à faire.  
- Ok ! Ce n'est pas grave. Merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Je vais appeler un taxi.

Je tenais enfin ma chance de la voir en dehors du travail et je ne comptai pas la laisser filer aussi facilement.

- Un taxi ? Tu plaisantes ! m'exclamai-je. Je te raccompagne.

Je lui indiquai ma voiture qui était garée juste un peu plus loin.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Pas du tout, ajoutai-je.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la voiture. Elle m'indiqua la direction à prendre pour me rendre chez elle. Elle habitait un peu en dehors de la ville dans une petite maison entourée par la forêt.

- Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai à sa proposition et nous entrâmes chez elle. Son intérieur était coqué et très joliment décoré. Je m'installai sur le canapé alors qu'elle alla chercher du soda dans sa cuisine. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Je lui racontai de temps à autres une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus électrique. Peu à peu le silence s'installa. C'était maintenant où jamais. Si je voulais voir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi je devais passer à l'action quitte à ce qu'elle me repousse. Je pris alors mon courage à deux et l'embrassa. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et elle me repoussa violement.

- Jake ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle.

Zut ! Je croyais pourtant avoir une chance…

- Christelle, je t'apprécie plus que tu ne le penses…  
- Voyons Jake ! Tu es bien trop jeune…  
- Et quelle importance ça à sur les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ? l'interrompis-je.  
- Je…

Elle n'ajouta rien et je retentai une nouvelle fois ma chance en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, moelleuses et charnues. J'appréhendai sa réaction mais elle ne me repoussa pas, alors j'approfondis notre baiser en forçant le passage de ses lèvres avec ma langue. Elle répondit à ma demande sans plus attendre et nos langues se rencontrèrent et s'enlacèrent.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle contre ma bouche.  
- Sssssshhhhuuuuutttt… murmurai-je à mon tour.

Je repris mon baiser et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je n'avais pas une grande expérience des femmes, j'étais même totalement novice mais je me laissai guider par mon instinct.

Je sentais qu'elle se retenait, qu'elle ne se laissait pas aller mais je continuai mon étreinte espérant qu'elle lâcherait prise et que le désir l'emporterait. D'une main je caressai sa joue fraiche et de l'autre je parcourrai son dos faisant des cercles du bout des doigts, descendant le long de ses reins, allant jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Je la sentis se relâcher, sa respiration se saccada, ses mains devinèrent plus entreprenantes également.

Notre baiser devint plus intense alors que je glissais ma main sous son t-shirt et caressai son dos à même la peau. Elle était fraiche comparé à la chaleur de la mienne. Je quittai ses lèvres un instant pour la contempler. Son regard se posa sur moi et je pus y lire du désir et de l'envie. J'attrapai son t-shirt et le lui enlevai. Elle était magnifique. Je vis ses joues rosir face à mon regard. Je l'avais tant désiré. Je la désirai depuis notre première rencontre et elle allait enfin être mienne.

***

POV Christelle

Jake venait de m'ôter mon t-shirt et il m'observait. Son regard emplit de désir me fis chavirer et je sentais mes joues s'empourprer aux pensées que je venais d'avoir. Je lui fis subir le même sort et son t-shirt alla rejoindre le mien au sol. Mes mains partirent à la découverte de son torse, détaillant muscle après muscle. Je le senti frémir sous mes caresses et je plongeai alors mes lèvres vers les siennes.

Je le fis s'allonger sur le canapé et me positionnai au dessus de lui. Je l'embrassai puis allai déposer des baisers sur son cou alors que mes mains avaient atteint la ceinture de son jean. Je traçai avec ma langue un chemin sinueux sur son torse. Je défis la boucle de sa ceinture et déboutonnai lentement chaque bouton de son pantalon. Sa respiration devint haletante et je pouvais sentir sous mes doigts le désir qui le gagnait. Je fis glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et repris mes baisers sur son torse, descendant petit à petit. Ma main pressa sa virilité et il grogna.

Je fis descendre son boxer et entrepris un long massage sensuel. Il grogna de plus belle. Ma langue alla titiller sa virilité tendue et il se cramponna au canapé en lâchant un long râle de plaisir.

Jake attrapa mes épaules et me ramena vers lui. Je l'embrassai alors qu'il me chavira de côté et s'installa sur moi. Il releva ma jupe et retira ma culotte. J'étais en feu, je me consumai de désir pour lui et lorsqu'il fit glisser ses doigts en moi je gémis de plaisir. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux lorsque sa bouche embrassa mon intimité.

- Jake, je te veux, gémis-je.

Il se releva et vint m'embrasser alors que je l'invitai à me rejoindre. D'un mouvement de bassin je lui fis connaître mon impatience t il entra en moi. Je gémis à nouveau. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent alors que mon plaisir s'intensifiait un peu plus à chacun de ses coups de reins jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le nirvana.

Nous restâmes enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment. Nous respirations se calmèrent et reprirent une allure normale. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui aller se passer après cela mais j'étais heureuse dans ses bras.


	12. 12 Rob&Cindy by Eiphose

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Cindy

Auteur : Eiphose

**POV Rob :**

J'étais à Paris depuis 2 jours pour prendre mes repères pour un futur tournage et je m'ennuyais à mourir.  
Je décidais donc de me renseigner auprès de l'accueil de mon hôtel pour savoir quoi faire et quoi visiter dans la soi-disant « plus belle ville du monde ». Le réceptionniste me dit que je devrais prendre un guide touristique pour m'aider et je lui répondis que c'était une très bonne idée et de m'en commander un pour l'après-midi.

Je passais ma matinée dans ma chambre à commencer à apprendre mon texte pour le tournage, mais je n'en avait aucune envie. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, sortir de cette chambre d'hôtel. A 12h le room service m'amena mon déjeuner et me dit que mon guide m'attendrait à l'accueil à 14h.

Visiter Paris, c'était bien, mais je voulais essayer de passer incognito, pas besoin de hordes de groupies hystériques adolescentes à mes trousses, ni de paparazzi Je m'habillais donc sobrement. Un jean, un T-shirt, une veste noire. Je pris mes lunettes de soleil dans ma poche aux cas où.

A 13h45, l'impatience me prit et je descendais dans le hall d'accueil afin d'attendre mon guide. Je regardais les gens, personne ne semblait me reconnaître, ni m'attendre. J'étais soulagé. Mais qu'en serait-il une fois dehors ? Et mon guide sera-t-il discret ?

Tout à coup mon regard fût attiré par un petit bout de femme qui venait d'entrer dans l'hôtel. Elle se dirigea directement vers la réception et je la vis discuter avec le réceptionniste. Il me montra du doigt, mon cœur se mit à s'affoler, était-ce une bonne idée ? Elle se tourna vers moi, eu un temps d'arrêt et fini par venir me rejoindre en souriant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Cindy, je suis votre guide pour la journée.

Elle avait des yeux d'un vert magnifique, je ne pouvais me détacher de son regard. Je réussi tout de même à lui tendre la main et à aligner 4 mots.  
- Bonjour, moi c'est Rob.

**POV Cindy :**

Ce matin j'avais reçu un appel téléphonique d'un de mes amis réceptionniste qui travaillait pour un hôtel grand luxe. Il me proposait de prendre en charge une personne connue pour lui faire visiter la capitale. Ce ne fût pas une réelle surprise. Il connaissait bien ma discrétion et avait l'habitude de proposer mes services aux célébrités qui descendaient dans son hôtel.  
Comme à mon habitude, je ne lui demandais pas qui c'était, la discrétion téléphonique était de mise. Je verrais bien une fois sur place de toute façon.

- Il t'attendra à 14h, soit à l'heure tu sais qu'ils aiment la ponctualité.  
- Oui bien sûr tu me connais, je serai là à 14h pétante, à tout à l'heure.

J'avais pris l'habitude d'escorter des stars pendant leur voyage et je savais mieux que personne que la ponctualité et la discrétion étaient primordiales.  
Je décidais donc de m'habiller simplement, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire cintrée sur ma taille.

A 14h tapantes j'arrivais à l'hôtel et me dirigeais vers mon ami à l'accueil. Il m'attendait en souriant.

- Alors, lui dis-je, de qui dois-je m'occuper aujourd'hui ?  
- Retournes-toi. L'homme là-bas, c'est lui il t'attend, me répondit-il en me le montrant du doigt.  
Je me retournais et n'en cru pas mes yeux. C'était lui. Mon fantasme en chair et en os. Plus beau que dans mes rêves. Mon cœur s'affola et me disait de me jeter sur lui, mais ma conscience me rappela à l'ordre, je devais être discrète et professionnelle. Je devais garder mon calme. Je me repris.

Je me dirigeais vers lui, mon cœur toujours affolé, si on m'avait pris la tension à ce moment là, je crois que j'aurais explosé tous les records.

Arrivée à sa hauteur je lui souris. Je réussi à balbutier quelque chose comme :  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Cindy, je suis votre guide pour la journée.  
Il me rendit mon sourire, me tendit la main.  
- Bonjour, moi c'est Rob.

Je lui serrais la main, je cru faire un malaise cardiaque sur le coup. Devais-je lui dire que je l'avais reconnu. Il me semblait que ce serait mieux. Valait mieux instaurer une relation de confiance.

- Oui je sais qui vous êtes (l'homme qui hante mes rêves avec qui je fais des choses interdites aux mineurs toutes les nuits). Cindy, reprends-toi !!! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis professionnelle, je n'ébruiterai pas votre présence ici.  
- Je n'en doute pas. Je ne crois pas qu'on vous aurez appelez sinon.

Mon dieu cette voix !!!! Il parlait calmement, sa voix était douce, suave. Mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je pensais à ma copine Sophie. Il faudrait que je l'appelle ce soir pour lui raconter, elle ne me croirait jamais. Et pourtant. Je l'imaginais me disant Ahhhhhhhhh, j'arrive de suite présente-le moi s'il te plait, s'il te plait. Je me mis à rire et me sentais mieux, beaucoup mieux.

- Vous voulez voir quoi dans notre belle ville ? Je suis toute à votre disposition, on fait ce que vous voulez.

En sortant cette phrase, je m'arrêtais d'un coup et je dû rougir car il sourit à son tour. Elle portait à confusion mais je m'en rendis compte trop tard. Il me regarda intensément.

-Euh je voulais dire, on visite ce que vous voulez. Je suis votre guide, mais c'est vous qui me dites quels sont vos désirs, enfin ce que vous voulez visiter.

Plus j'essayais de me rattraper et plus je m'enfonçais. Il devait me prendre pour une folle. Mes joues étaient en feu, ma température corporelle avait due atteindre les 40°c.

**POV Rob :**

Elle m'avait reconnu, je le vis tout de suite à sa façon de me parler. Et puis lorsqu'elle avait serrer ma main, je dû presque la retenir de tomber, ça commençait bien. Mais elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et me dit qu'elle était professionnelle, qu'elle m'avait effectivement reconnu. J'appréciais qu'elle m'ai dit la vérité. Je voulais pouvoir avoir confiance. C'était une bonne chose. Donc en plus d'être jolie elle était intelligente. Pourquoi avais-je eu peur déjà ? Si j'avais su j'aurai demandé un guide dés mon arrivée ici ?

Quand elle se mit à me demander ce que je voulais faire, elle se mélangea les pinceaux, ce qui me fit sourire. Elle était adorable, toute rouge. Je remarquais alors qu'elle était plus que jolie, elle était très jolie, de ces beautés naturelles qui n'ont besoin d'aucun artifices pour plaire aux hommes. En rougissant, les petites tâches de rousseur qu'elle avait sur le nez s'étaient intensifiées. C'était très mignon. Je dû rester quelques minutes focaliser sur son visage parce que quand je repris le fil de la conversation elle me regardait de façon interrogative en attendant il me semble une réponse de ma part.

- Comment ?  
- Je vous demandais par quoi vous vouliez commencer la visite.  
- Je ne sais pas, je voudrais visiter Paris, mais le Paris inconnu, le Paris artistique, pas le Paris touristique. Et puis j'aimerai que l'on se tutoie, si tu veux bien, puisque nous allons passer quelques jours ensemble. Ce sera plus facile.

Quelques jours !!!! Je fût surpris de lui dire ça. Je n'avais pas penser visiter Paris pendant plusieurs jours. Je voulais un guide seulement pour l'après-midi. Enfin maintenant c'était trop tard. Et puis tant qu'à être Paris pendant plusieurs semaines autant que ce soit en charmante compagnie.

**POV Cindy :**

La fin de la journée pointait son nez. Nous avions été nous balader à Montmartre, je lui avais fait voir le côté artistique de Paris, qu'il m'avait demandé. Il avait beaucoup apprécié, nous étions aller dans un petit pub. Il avait absolument tenu à ma payer un rafraîchissement. Et j'en avais besoin. En plus d'être beau, il était généreux et gentil. Nous avions été 2 fois repérés par des groupes de jeunes filles en fleur, il leur avait signé des autographes et avait accepté d'être pris en photos avec elle. Il souriait presque en permanence. Je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard de ce sourire. Et quand il passait sa main dans ses cheveux !!!!! Plusieurs fois, il surpris mon regard sur lui et plusieurs fois je baissais les yeux honteuse en rougissant. Il m'avait beaucoup questionnée sur mes goûts, ma vie. Il s'était intéressé à moi. J'en étais très heureuse, mais pourquoi se donnait il la peine de me connaître ? Il repartirai dans quelque temps et m'oublierai à jamais.

A notre retour à l'hôtel, j'allais le laisser dans le hall quand il attrapa ma main et me dit :  
- Cindy, as-tu prévu quelque chose ce soir ? J'aimerai passer ma soirée avec toi.

Je n'en revenais pas. Non je devais halluciner, je devais rêver. Il me demandait à moi de rester avec lui ce soir.

- Euh…. Non je n'ai rien de prévu !  
- Alors, c'est bon, peux-tu me rejoindre vers 21h ici. Nous irons dîner ensemble.

Mon cœur s'affola, mes joues me brûlaient, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.  
J'allais dîner avec Robert Pattinson en personne. Celui sur lequel toutes les filles fantasmer

- Oui d'accord. A tout à l'heure alors.  
Je tournais le dos et partis sans me retourner de peur qu'il ne revienne sur sa décision.

**POV Rob :**

Je n'avais pas passer un si bon moment depuis…je ne m'en rappelais même plus. Cindy en plus d 'être très jolie, était aussi très intelligente. L'après midi m'avait semblé très court. Nous avions parlé de nous. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle. Ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle faisait en dehors de son travail, comment elle était arrivée à travailler pour des célébrités. Elle répondait très simplement à mes questions.  
J'appréciais beaucoup sa réserve. Elle n'était pas extravagante comme beaucoup d'autres filles que j'avais fréquentées. Elle était timide. Pourtant plusieurs fois je la surpris à me regarder fixement, à se mordre la lèvre et baisser les yeux quand elle s'apercevait que je l'avais prise en flagrant délit. Elle rougissait. J'étais satisfait de voir qu'elle s'intéressait à moi. Je ne savais pas lequel de nous 2 était le plus gêné. J'aimais la regarder, voir son enthousiasme pendant la visite.  
Je ne voulais pas la quitter. Alors lorsque je vit qu'elle était prête à partir, j'attrapais sa main et lui demandais de passer la soirée avec moi. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me fit frissonner, une décharge électrique parcouru tout mon corps. J'espérai qu'elle me dirait oui. Je vit qu'elle était étonnée de ma question. Mais elle me répondit oui et partit.  
J'attendais pour voir si elle se retournait mais elle sortit de l'hôtel sans regarder derrière elle. Mon coeur se pinça.

A 21h, je descendit de ma chambre et arrivait dans le hall. Elle était déjà là. Je cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Elle était resplendissante. Elle avait mit une légère robe noire et portait une petite veste par-dessus. Elle était légèrement maquillée, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Elle souriait. Je m'approchais d'elle, lui fit mon sourire en coin que je savais irrésistible et dit :

- Wow tu es magnifique.  
Elle rougit, j'aimais ça, j'aimais voir apparaître ses petites tâches sur son nez, j'avais l'impression qu'elles ne sortaient que pour moi.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, me répondit-elle  
- merci, viens allons-y, lui dis-je en la prenant par la taille. Notre voiture nous attend.  
Je sentis son corps se tendre à mon contact et sa respiration avoir un raté.  
- Où allons nous ?  
- Je nous ai réservé un table dans un restaurant intime.

Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel et je l'aidais à monter dans une des voitures avec chauffeur mise à notre disposition par l'hôtel. Je montais à mon tour et m'assis sur la banquette en face d'elle. Elle était éblouie et son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir.

**POV Cindy :**

Lorsqu'il prit ma taille pour sortir de l'hôtel, je cru m'évanouir. Mon cerveau n'était plus que brume mais mon corps se raidit à son contact. Je sentais sa main à travers le fin tissus de ma robe et ma hanche se mit à me brûler.  
En sortant, je vis une voiture de luxe nous attendre, le chauffeur nous ouvrit la porte. Rob ôta sa main de ma hanche et la posa sur mon dos pour m'aider à monter. Puis il s'assit en face de moi. Je n'en revenait pas, l'espace était immense et si intime à la fois. J'étais seule avec Robert Pattinson et nous allions dîner en tête à tête dans un restaurant intime. Il avait insisté sur le mot intime.

**POV Rob :**

Le trajet se passa dans une atmosphère particulière. De la gêne mélangée avec du désir. Nous parlions très peu mais les regards échangés en disaient beaucoup. Au restaurant, plusieurs fois je passais ma main sur la sienne, je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je la désirais. Au moment du dessert, elle n'avait soi-disant plus fin et ne commanda rien. Pour ma part la mousse au chocolat m'appelait. Lorsque le serveur la posa devant moi, je vis les yeux de Cindy s'écarquillés et elle se mordit la lèvre. Je me mis à rire, pris ma cuillère et lui porta aux lèvres. Elle rougit mais ouvrit la bouche et posa ses lèvres dessus goulûment Une image me vînt à l'esprit mais je me concentrais sur nous. Nous partageâmes ainsi la coupe de mousse au chocolat avec une seule cuillère. Elle était très désirable à ce moment là. J'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser.  
Lorsque nous eûmes finis, j'allais payer l'addition, revenais vers elle pour l'aider à enfiler sa veste et ne pu me retenir d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les miennes.  
- Tu avais du chocolat et je ne voulais pas que tu sortes comme ça.  
Elle se mit à rire.  
Pour le retour, je m'assis à côté d'elle dans la voiture et la pris dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je lui caressais les cheveux.  
- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, me dit-elle, merci  
- J'aimerai que tu restes encore avec moi, enfin si tu veux bien  
Elle se retourna, me fixa et sourit. Elle me disait oui.

Nous montions dans ma chambre main dans la main. Je lui ouvrais la porte et la laisser passer devant, je pris sa veste et la posa sur le porte manteaux, j'ôtais la mienne aussi.  
Elle regardait partout, ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle tournait sur elle-même, je rigolais en la voyant faire, c'était merveilleux on aurait dit une petite fille.  
- Wow, me dit elle, rien que le salon est plus grand que mon appart. Tu ne te perds pas dans toutes ces pièces.  
J'esclaffais de rire !!!! Elle était vraiment trop mignonne.  
Mais d'un coup, elle s'arrêta et je vis qu'elle fixait quelque chose.

**POV Cindy : **

Le repas avait été magique, étourdissant, féerique, sensationnel. Nous nous étions rapprochés de façon corporelle. Les caresses n'étaient plus amicales mais sexuelles. Il m'avait même embrassée, je savais que l'excuse qu'il avait dit pour le faire n'en était qu'une. J'avais voulu pousser le baiser mais ma timidité avait repris le dessus et j'avais préféré le laisser faire !!!

Dans la voiture je m'étais sentie vraiment bien dans ses bras et j'avais apprécié qu'il me caresse les cheveux, je voulais ne pas le quitter et mon vœux le plus cher s'était réalisé, il m'avait invité à venir dans sa suite.

La suite était digne des princes et princesses des contes de fées. Je n'en revenais pas d'autant de luxe et d'espace. Je me sentais une gamine devant une pochette surprise. Et tout d'un coup je la vis, là, posée contre le mur. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Je me retournais vers Rob, lui fis un petit sourire, mes yeux suppliants. Il compris, la prit, me fit signe de venir m'asseoir et commença à jouer un morceau de guitare. Rien que pour moi.  
Je reconnu les première note de Never Think. Il souriait en me regardant fixement. J'étais toute émoustillée. Je ne voulais pas brisé ce moment et écoutais, savourais. Quand il eu fini, il me dit de venir m'asseoir entre ses jambes. Je mis un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il me demandait et ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, mais je m'exécutais. Il passa ses bras autour de moi, prit alors mes mains dans les siennes et la posa la droite sur la guitare et la gauche sur le manche. Il commença à me faire jouer quelques notes de bases. Mon bas ventre était en ébullition, mon cerveau avait du mal à se concentrer sur les notes je l'imaginais poser ses mains douces sur mon corps. Il dût le sentir, car il ria et me dit de me concentrer. Nous recommençâmes à jouer et il se mit à fredonner à mon oreille :

_I'll be your man  
I'll understand  
I'd do my best to  
take good care of you  
You'll be my Queen  
I'll be your King  
And I'll be your Lover too_

J'étais au bord de l'extase. Sa voix suave juste sur mon oreille me rendait toute chose. Il s'arrêta de fredonner et commença à mordiller mon oreille. Ses mains lâchèrent les miennes et la guitare et il les passa sous ma robe. Je me retournais de façon à être en face de lui, mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanche. Je pouvais sentir son érection sur mon intimité à travers son pantalon. Il m'embrassais, jouais avec mes lèvres. Je frissonnais de plaisir, passait ma main dans ses cheveux, descendait le long de son cou. Je penchais la tête en arrière et il suivi la courbe de mon menton avec sa langue descendant jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Je poussais un petit cri. Sa main droite était arrivée dans mon dos et il commença à faire glisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Je déboutonnais langoureusement sa chemise. Ma robe tomba sur mes hanches et nous nous retrouvions torse nu tout les deux. Il me plaqua contre lui, pris mon visage des ses deux main et m'embrassa fougueusement. Sa langue s'enroulait avec la mienne, il gémissait de plaisir. Je commençais à rouler des hanches sur sa virilité et je le senti devenir encore plus dur. Il repoussa mon visage en arrière et se jeta sur le tissus de mon soutien-gorge. Il titilla mes seins du bout de sa langue à travers le tissus mais ne mis pas 5 secondes à me l'enlever et continua. Il pris mes hanche dans ses mains, se leva, j'étais complètement accrocher à lui et nous emmena sur son lit. Il m'y posa délicatement, fit glisser ma robe de mes hanches à mes chevilles Il m'admira d'une telle façon que je cru fondre. Je déboutonnais son pantalon de façon maladroite, il sourit de ma maladresse et m'aida. Sa virilité tendait son boxer au maximum. Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je commençais à caresser son sexe du bout des doigts. N'y pouvant plus, je lui enlevais son boxer et en remontant j'entourais son sexe de mes lèvres. Il gémit de plaisir. Je faisais des va et vient avec ma bouche, ma langue tournait autour de son sexe tendu, je caressais son bout avec mes lèvres. Il tremblait de plaisir, mes mains pétrissaient ses fesses.

**POV Rob :**

Je sentais sa bouche autour de moi, ses lèvres douces qui me brûlaient tellement c'était bon. J'étais prêt à laisser mon corps partir dans l'extase qu'elle me donnait mais je voulais être en elle. Je lui remontais donc la tête et l'embrassais. Jamais on ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir. Je l'allongeais sur le lit lui retirais sa culotte, elle était déjà prête, humide et chaude rien que pour moi. Je m'allongeais sur elle, posais mes lèvres partout sur son corps, je voulais qu'elle me ressente partout sur elle et en elle. Je passais mes doigts sur son intimité, jouais avec son bouton d'amour, elle frémit et se mis à crier mon prénom. Ah j'aimais la voir se donner sans retenue, elle qui avait été si timide aujourd'hui avait bien caché son jeu. N'y pouvant plus j'approchais mon sexe de son entre jambe et commençais une légère pression sur son ouverture. Je voulais faire durer le plaisir mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps et attrapa mes fesses de ses deux mains puis exerça une pression dessus pour que j'entre en elle. Ce que je fit avec un plaisir immense. Je l'embrassais, faisant des va et vient, elle jouait avec ma langue, passait ses doigts dans mon dos, ce qui me faisait frémir. Mes va et vient la faisait gémir, elle remuait des hanches pour que j'aille au plus profond d'elle. Nous atteignîmes l'extase dans un même mouvement. Ce fût divin.

Nous recommençâmes plusieurs fois dans la nuit et le lendemain matin. Je ne voulais plus la quitter. Jamais je n'avais aimé quelque un à ce point et jamais je n'avais été en totale harmonie avec une femme. Nous décidions donc que je resterai à Paris avec elle, le temps du tournage de mon prochain film et qu'elle me suivrait après.


	13. 13 Rob&Daphnee by LaurieE

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Daphné

Auteur : Laurie-E

Celui-ci nécessite un petit lexique

Une delphinière, c'est ça. c'est là ou on se met pour regarder les dauphins ^^  
La bôme, c'est la poutre de bois horizontale acrochée au mât qui tient la voile.  
Le plan à carte c'est en fait une petite pièce avec un bureau  
Une VHF c'est une sorte de radio réservée aux bateaux.  
"Mouiller" signifier s'arreter. Un mouillage c'est là ou les bateaux se regroupent, souvent une baie ou une crique.  
Affaler les voiles ignifier "descendre, laisser tomber"  
La drisse c'est la corde qui retient la voile.  
Les bouts (Bouteuh) se sont les cordes.

La brise salée caressait mon visage, et c'était merveilleux. Je fermais les yeux et relevai le visage, savourant cet air marin incomparable. Il n'y avait rien de plus fantastique au monde. J'écartai les bras, et j'eus la sensation de voler. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque et le sifflement du vent. J'étais assise à l'avant, sur la delphinière, accrochée à la pointe du voilier, et mes pieds pendaient dans le vide. J'ouvris les yeux, et la mer turquoise m'offrit son plus beau tableau. Quelques îlots à la végétation luxuriante brisaient la ligne de l'horizon, entouré d'un halo de sable d'un blanc pur. Nous approchions du petit port, je pouvais apercevoir le vague dessin de la côte au loin.

Je quittai mon coin secret et passai par-dessus les filins de sécurité qui entouraient le bateau. C'était un immense voilier ancien, qui avait été racheté et entièrement restauré. Qu'il avait fière allure avec ces trois mats et ses voiles majestueuses. Il faisait plus de vingt-cinq mètres de long et était entièrement recouvert de tek. Il était le prince des mers. Travailler à son bord pour les vacances était un véritable honneur. Le contact du bois chaud sur mes pieds nus était apaisant, et marcher sous les mouvements des remous et d'une telle vitesse était une sensation fantastique. J'écartai les bras, vacillant un peu après que le navire ait pris une vague, puis traversai sur le coté, le long du passage pour arriver à l'arrière. Marie passait un dernier coup sur le plancher, jetant des sceaux d'eaux qui s'écoulaient jusque dans la mer, sous le Zodiac qui servait d'annexe.

- Daphné, appelle le port pour leur annoncer que nous arrivons. Me demanda Paul le Skeeper, les mains posées sur l'immense gouvernail lustré.

Je m'avançai vers l'entrée du bateau, baissant la tête pour passer dans l'ouverte. Je descendis les marches et avançai dans le luxueux salon. Je descendis quelques marches sur la droite, pour arriver dans la pièce du capitaine. Je m'assis devant le plan à cartes, et attrapai la VHF accrochée au mur. Je la portais à ma bouche et enclenchai le bouton en me raclant la gorge.

- Le Valeureux à Gustavia. Le Valeureux à Gustavia, vous me recevez ?

Je lâchai le bouton et attendis, écoutant. De la friture retentit, suivit d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

- Ici le Port de Gustavia, nous vous recevons 5 sur 5 Le Valeureux. A vous.

Je tirai la carte de la Guadeloupe, et cherchai des yeux l'île de Saint Barthélémy. Le Skeeper avait tracé la route jusqu'au port et avait entouré une baie proche du port. Je ramenais la VHF près de ma bouche et réenclenchai l'interrupteur.

- Notre voilier mesure 82 pieds. Demandons l'autorisation de mouiller dans l'Anse de Corossol le temps de récupérer des passagers. A vous.

- Corossol est dégagée, vous pouvez venir Le Valeureux.

- Merci Gustavia.

- Terminé Le Valeureux.

La friture s'évanouit et je raccrochai la VHF sur son socle. Je regardai par le hublot. Le port était maintenant très proche. Je me dépêchais de remonter sur le pont. Un tel navire ne se manœuvrait pas facilement, heureusement que le propriétaire l'avait entièrement équipé en automatique. Une vraie fortune de matériel. Marie était debout sur l'habitacle, déjà prête. Je grimpai à mon tour et me baissai pour passer sous la bôme. Elle passa la tête dans l'ouverture entre la voile tendue et le mât et me tira la langue. Je ris de bon cœur et elle repassa le visage de l'autre coté.

- Allez-y les filles ! Affalez la Grand-voile ! Nous lança Paul.

Je décrochai la drisse et elle fila à une vitesse folle dans les airs, sous le poids de la voile qui glissait vers le bas dans un fruit de froissement. Marie désenclencha l'enrouleur automatique qui tourna sur lui-même comme un tourniquet affolé et en un instant la voile tomba sur la bôme en un amas de plis. Marie me lança les bouts par-dessus et je l'attachai autour du winch pour que la voile soit maintenue. Nous continuâmes notre petit manège avec les trois autres voiles, puis effectuâmes les différentes tâches que nécessitait l'arrêt du voiler, et au bout dune vingtaine de minutes, Le Valeureux était enfin ancré. Paul avait descendu l'annexe et nous attendait à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

- N'oubliez pas de sourire les filles. Nous prévint le Skeeper en démarrant le moteur du Zodiac.

J'acquiesçai en m'asseyant sur le boudin pendant que Marie décrochai le nœud qui nous retenait au navire. Le bateau recula dans un bruit sourd puis parti à une vitesse folle en direction du port, frappant fortement les flots après chaque vague. Mes cheveux volaient derrière moi et je devais tenir ma casquette aux initiales du bateau écrasée sur ma tête pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas. L'embarcation filait entre les Yatchs de riches particuliers, ancrés dans l'anse. Le port de Gustavia était très petit, mais très luxueux… Tout comme le reste de l'île. Saint Barth était le fief des célébrités et des millionnaires. Le port était somptueux, avec tout ces palmiers et ces petits bateaux de pèche typique des mers de la Guadeloupe. Sur le petit ponton, un groupe de gens nous attendait, vêtue en tenue légères et très classe. Marie poussa une petite exclamation enjouée et je la fixai étonnée.

Le bateau s'arrêta contre le ponton et j'amortis le choc en repoussant le bois de ma main. Le Skeeper escalada le ponton et vint saluer chaleureusement les trois personnes. Marie monta aussi pour prendre les valises. Je contemplai les trois jeunes gens avec curiosité. Il y avait un homme et deux femmes. Elles étaient superbes avec leurs longues robes vaporeuses fleuries et leurs grosses lunettes noires de star sur le nez. Nous faisions tâche dans décor Marie et moi, avec nos mini short bleu-marine, nos t-shirt blanc et nos casquettes. Mais c'était la tenue de l'équipage c'était comme ça. Je jetai un œil sur le jeune homme, dans sa superbe chemise blanche et son bermuda sombre. Lui aussi portait des lunettes, mais on pouvait deviner qu'il était plutôt mignon. Ses cheveux châtain en bataille voletaient dans la brise et il avait fourré ses mains dans les poches.

- Bienvenue Mr. Pattinson ! S'exclama Paul en relevant ses propres lunettes sur la visière de sa casquette.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis il serra celles des deux filles. Moi j'attrapai les bagages que Marie me passait. Le Pattinson descendit dans le Zodiac et s'assit sur le boudin, pendant que Paul aidait les deux princesses à grimper sur le bateau. Je lançai un œil à Marie, qui était rouge pivoine. C'était ce type qui lui faisait cet effet ? Je tournai un œil vers lui et il me sourit poliment. Je lui rendis un sourire des plus conventionnels, et retournai au rangement des valises. Il paru étonné de mon désintérêt total pour lui. Les deux filles étaient enfin assises et contemplaient le paysage d'un air blasé. Paul démarra et le Zodiac fila vers notre fier voilier. Là encore, les deux filles y montèrent sans plus d'émerveillement. Elles arboraient un visage de poupée figé et froid. Cela m'agaça, car je trouvais indécent de ne pas rester bouche bée devant un si magnifique bateau. Je regrettais déjà le couple d'Allemand richissime de la semaine dernière. Eux au moins étaient amusants…

Le beau jeune homme monta à son tour, et baissa ses lunettes sur son nez pour contempler le voilier avec un sourire. Le Skeeper vint lui parler et il replaça bien vite ses lunettes. Une pointe d'émotion me picota le ventre, j'étais heureuse d'avoir assisté furtivement à ce court moment. Finalement Pattinson n'avait peut être pas un cœur de pierre comme les deux autres. Paul leur fit visiter le bateau pendant que nous descendions les valises dans les cabines. Marie referma vivement la porte derrière nous et agrippa mes mains en sautillant et gloussant comme une gamine.

- Quoi ??? Lui dis-je perplexe.

Elle arrêta de sauter et me fixa avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'avais dis un blasphème. Elle souffla lourdement.

- Daphné !!! C'est Rob Pattinson !!! Lâcha-t-elle le regard luisant.

Je relevai un sourcil désintéressé, ne voyant pas du tout de qui elle parlait.

- L'acteur !!! Insista mon amie, un peu vexée.

Toujours pas…

- Bon sang !!! Edward Cullen !!! Le vampire sexy !!! Twilight !!! Lâcha-t-elle dans un gémissement désemparé.

Je roulais des yeux. Je ne voyais pas du tout qui était ce type, et à vrai dire je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Marie siffla en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle trouvait ça scandaleux que je ne sache pas qui était ce Rob. Elle rangea la valise dans le placard avec des gestes agacés puis me lança un regard méprisant. J'esquissai un sourire amusé. Elle releva un menton dédaigneux en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- De toute façon à part la mer il n'y a rien qui t'intéresse toi ! Acheva-t-elle en refermant la porte sur elle.

J'éclatai de rire. Cette Marie alors… Je glissai la dernière valise sous la couchette puis quittai la cabine à mon tour. Je remontai sur le pont en sifflotant, cherchant de quoi m'occuper. Les trois jeunes gens étaient à l'avant et contemplaient ce que Paul leur montrait avec de grands signes enjoués. Il adorait la mer et savait apprécier la beauté de la nature ce Paul, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il ressemblait à une sorte de pirate avec sa peau bronzée et sa musculature sèche de marin. Quand il ne portait pas sa casquette c'était un bandana qu'il mettait. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà vu son crâne. Je grimpai sur l'habitacle, commençant à défaire les bouts. Marie vint me rejoindre et je lui lançai une moue amusée alors qu'elle faisait toujours mine de me bouder.

Une heure plus tard, Le Valeureux voguait fièrement autour de l'île. J'étais assise sur le coté, les bras croisés sur le filin et les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Les deux filles étaient en petit bikini et se faisaient dorer la pilule à l'avant, avec des magazines entre les mains. Rob apprenait à gouverner le bateau, avec Paul qui lui indiquait la direction. Je tournai un œil discret vers lui, et me surpris à sourire devant son amusement. Bon, fallait bien avouer qu'il était craquant… Je reposai mon attention sur la mer turquoise, jouant distraitement avec une de mes mèches châtain clair. Les trois visiteurs avaient loué le bateau pour le week end, au mieux cela passait vite et avec quelques bons moments, ou au pire… J'en noyais un des trois.

En fin d'après-midi, le navire mouilla dans une somptueuse petite crique. Marie préparait le repas, Paul s'occupait du bateau et moi j'avais une bonne heure de tranquillité devant moi. J'étais à l'arrière du bateau, en shorty, avec mon masque relevé sur mes cheveux noués. J'étais en train de serrer ma ceinture de plomb autour de ma taille quand une voix retentit dans mon dos.

- Vous allez vous baigner alors que la nuit tombe ?

J'inclinai la tête, et tombai sur un Rob penché sur moi, me contemplant d'un air surpris. Je reposai mon attention sur ma ceinture, refermant l'attache en inox. Un mince sourire mutin se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'attrapai mes palmes et repliais la jambe pour l'enfiler à mon pied droit, laissant un peu mijoter le beau brun dans mon dos. Je me retournai tout de même vers lui, le regard luisant.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que c'est le plus intéressant, les requins vont commencer à chasser. Répondis-je avec le plus de sérieux possible.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il riva son regard sur la mer autour du bateau, déglutissant difficilement. Je me retenais pour ne pas rire. Quelle peste j'étais… C'était minable. Mais tellement drôle. Devais-je lui expliquer que les seuls requins que j'allais croiser ne ferai même pas la taille de ma jambe ? Non… Autant le laisser s'imaginer des choses et repenser au film des dents de la mer. Il n'avait rien à craindre pour les deux pimbèches, elles ne voulaient même pas mettre la tête sous l'eau. Elles avaient raison, après tout nous n'étions qu'en Guadeloupe, et les fantastiques fonds marins ne valaient pas leur brushing à 500 dollars. Je plaçais l'embout du tuba dans ma bouche et baissais le masque sur mes yeux. Je donnais une impulsion sur mes mains pour soulever le bas de mon corps et me laissais tomber dans l'eau. Au loin, le soleil se couchait, illuminant les flots d'une lueur orangée.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais doucement, bercée par le roulis du bateau. Marie dormait toujours sur la couchette au dessus de moi. Je me faufilais sous la moustiquaire de fortune et m'étirais de tout mon long. Je quittai la cabine et montais sur le pont. Paul buvait son café, assis au poste de pilotage, et notre Cher Rob était debout à l'avant, face à l'île. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais une envie folle d'aller le voir. Mais je n'avais pas le droit, l'équipage devait se faire tout petit pendant le séjour des clients. Je décidai de m'occuper, et grimpai sur l'habitacle avec une éponge. Je frottai les hublots pour en retirer le sel, en sifflotant doucement. Tout à coup, le bel acteur vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je relevai des yeux ronds sur lui. Il avait la mine ensommeillée, mais n'en restait pas moins définitivement charmant.

- Je vois que vous avez réussis à échapper aux requins. Me dit-il avec un sourire narquois et un regard entendu.

Je me mordis la lèvre, pour ne pas rire. Mon expression l'amusa et il posa ses mains derrière son dos pour s'y appuyer. Je continuai à frotter, mais j'étais concentrée sur lui, et notre petit jeu. Il ne m'en voulait pas trop pour la blague débile de la veille, et on aurait même dit que cela lui faisait quelque chose d'avoir été roulé. S'était-il attendu à ce que je glousse et trépigne comme une groupie dès que je le voyais ? Oui ça devait être ça… A mon avis il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours affaire à des groupies hystérique. Mon désintérêt devait l'intriguer. Il joua avec ses lunettes un bon moment, l'air pensif, puis il revint vers moi.

- Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner pour une petite sortie plongée ? Me demanda-t-il alors.

Je restais bouche bée, un peu étonnée par sa demande. Je balbutiai vaguement, regardant autour de moi rapidement. Plonger avec lui… Etait-ce une sorte de rencard dissimulé ou avait-il vraiment besoin d'une guide pour faire trempette ?

- Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça. Voulez-vous que nous attendions vos amies ? Proposai-je en essayant de parler d'une façon professionnelle.

Il fit une moue gênée, regardant dans la direction des cabines. Il resta songeur, comme s'il cherchait les mots justes. Il finit par me regarder avec un air embarrassé.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elles viendront… Me dit-il l'air de rien.

Je détournai mes prunelles. Ce qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre c'est que ces chères demoiselles faisaient la grasse-matinée et que cela risquait de durer jusqu'à midi. C'était un sacrilège, sur un tel bateau et avec un paysage de rêve tout autour. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas les juger, restant professionnelle, mais c'est vrai que j'eus du mal à dissimuler mon agacement. Il se frotta la nuque et je décidai de détendre l'atmosphère. Je lui offrais mon sourire le plus radieux et son visage s'adoucit.

- Très bien, allons-y ! M'exclamai-je en forçant un peu mon engouement.

Il sembla ravi et me suivit à l'arrière du bateau. J'ouvris un des nombreux coffres et y plongeai la moitié du corps pour aller chercher l'équipement de plongée. Je les posais tout autour. Quand je relevai la tête, Rob était en train de retirer sa chemise, m'offrant une vue des plus délicieuse. Je détournais mon visage de son torse musclé comme si de rien était. Pourtant mon ventre remuait dans tout les sens. Il enfila le masque et se débattit un moment avec le tuba. Je me redressais pour l'aider, passant mes bras autour de sa tête pour dénouer l'objet empêtré dans la ganse du masque. Mes doigts touchèrent ses cheveux alors que nos visages étaient très proches. Mon ventre repartit de plus belle et je retirai vite mes mains. Nous finîmes de nous équiper, et nous nous assîmes sur le rebord du voilier, les palmes dans le vide.

Nous ne pouvions plus parler, alors je lui fis le signe « ok » de ma main. Il me rendit le signe et je me jetai en avant, atterrissant lourdement dans l'eau, immergée d'un bon mètre. L'eau était délicieuse et rafraichissante. Je palmais pour sortir ma tête de l'eau, juste au moment ou Rob se laissait tomber à son tour. Il roula en arrière, et je me retrouvais face à deux palmes qui se débattaient dans les airs. Je lui attrapai les palmes et les tiraient dans l'eau, pour qu'il remonte dans le bon sens. Sa tête immergea de l'eau et il cracha l'embout du tuba qui était en train de le noyer. Il éclata de rire et j'en fis de même, tirant sur son tuba vers l'arrière pour le vider. Il le remit dans sa bouche et je lui fis signe d'avancer.

Je commençais à palmer, prenant une allure paisible, et il vint se mètre à coté de moi. Cette balade fut extraordinaire. Il me montrait du doigt tout ce qu'il voyait, poussant des exclamations dans le tuba. Je riais souvent, le poussant quand il chavirait sur moi ou quand il se débattait parce qu'il venait de perdre une palme. A plusieurs reprises son masque se remplit d'eau et je me collais à lui pour le lui retirer et le lui remettre bien sur les yeux, repoussant les cheveux que se prenaient à l'intérieur et qui étaient la cause des fuites. Quelques fois nous plongions au fond, à une bonne dizaine de mètres. Il se frottait dans le sable ou faisait l'imbécile dans les coraux. Nous restâmes une bonne heure dans l'eau, longeant l'îlot et nous éloignant de la baie peuplée. Il plongea une nouvelle fois, assez profond, et une bonne trentaine de secondes plus tard il remonta avec un coquillage. Nous l'inspectâmes sous l'eau. Il était superbe, sa nacre était douce et lustrée par la mer. Il le fourra dans la poche de son maillot puis tout à coup il glissa sa main dans la mienne. Sans doute aurais-je rougis hors de l'eau.

Ce geste était comme le résumé du moment fantastique que nous passions. Il palma plus fort, me montrant le fond de l'eau qui remontait et m'y entrainant. Je le suivis le cœur battant. Nous arrivâmes dans une petite crique au sable blanc, entourée de falaises à pic. C'était ce genre de petits coins secrets que l'on ne pouvait découvrir que par la mer. Mes pieds touchèrent le fond, et nous retirâmes les palmes. L'eau nous arriva jusqu'à la taille et je relevai mon masque sur ma tête et retirai mon tuba en lâchant une exclamation soulagée. Il en fit de même, et quand je contemplai son visage, j'éclatai de rire. Il avait la marque rouge du masque, et je devais avoir la même car il rejoignit mes rires. De nouveau il saisit ma main et m'emmena hors de l'eau.

Nous jetâmes les affaires et nous nous laissâmes tomber dans le sable chaud. L'air de rien, nous venions de nager pendant une heure entière, c'était épuisant. Je fermais les yeux, inspirant profondément cet air marin parfait. J'étais allongée dans un sable brulant et divin, dans un paradis sur terre et je serrais la main d'un jeune homme des plus attirants. Que rêver de mieux ? Je le sentis bouger, et soudain des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. J'ouvris des yeux effarés. Il se recula doucement et ouvris les siens, plongeant ses pupilles dans mes prunelles émeraudes. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage humide et sa fossette en coin me fit chavirer. J'arquais un sourcil interrogateur.

- Mr. Pattinson seriez-vous en train de m'embrasser ? Lui murmurai-je d'un air mutin.

Sa main se posa sur le coin de mon visage et ses doigts pianotèrent ma joue pendant qu'il levait les yeux vers les cieux, mimant à la perfection une intense réflexion. Je me mordis la lèvre en souriant. Il n'était pas acteur pour rien. Il ramena son visage au dessus de moi et son sourire malicieux me coupa le souffle.

- En fait, je pense que je suis en train de faire plus que ça. Me dit-il enfin le regard pétillant.

Ses lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur les miennes, m'arrachant un souffle de désir. Il posa ses deux coudes de chaque coté de ma tête, appuyant doucement le haut de son corps sur moi. Je fourrai mes mains dans sa chevelure trempée, saisissant fermement ses mèches. Sa langue trouva le chemin de la mienne, et je savourais ce baiser délicieusement salé. Des gouttes ruisselaient de ses mèches, et lorsqu'elle venait s'écraser sur ma peau il les essuyaient de ses lèvres. Je frissonnais, rejetant la tête en arrière pendant qu'il s'emparait de ma nuque. Le soleil caressait nos corps, évaporant l'eau qui les recouvrait et nous laissant une fine pellicule de sel luisant de milles feux.

Il me rendait folle… Cette façon de sourire en m'embrassant. Ses petits rires quand je le taquinais de mes lèvres. Ses yeux pétillants de malice... Je le repoussai soudainement et me relevai pour me précipiter sur la plage en riant. Il se jeta à ma poursuite, manquant de tomber, et me rattrapa bien vite le long des vagues. Il m'attrapa par derrière et me fit tourner dans les airs. Je me débattis en criant et il me souleva entre ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à la mer. Il me balança dans l'eau en s'esclaffant. J'émergeais en toussant, retirant mes cheveux collés sur mon visage. Il fit une bouille de sale môme et je me jetais sur lui pendant qu'il tentait de regagner le sable. Je m'agrippais à son torse et ses jambes flanchèrent. Nous basculâmes tout les deux dans les vingt centimètres d'eau qui nous séparaient du sol ferme. J'éclatais de rire, accoudée dans les remous, et il se retourna pour me faire face avec une mine ravie. Il se saisit de ma nuque et m'attira à lui, adossé contre le sable humide et les vaguelettes. Je m'allongeais sur lui et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, repoussant d'une tendre caresse les mèches trempées sur son front.

Ses mains enlacèrent le bas de mon dos, me pressant contre lui avec ferveur. Les miennes dessinaient le tracé de ses pectoraux, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules musclées. Nos baisers se firent plus intenses, et nos respirations s'accélérèrent. De temps en temps j'ouvrais les yeux pour contempler son si beau visage ruisselant. Ses mains glissèrent au bas de mes reins, se faufilant sous le fin tissu de mon maillot. Je frissonnais et un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses baisers. Je lui mordillais la lèvre et cette fois c'est lui qui frémis. Ses mains se refermèrent sur mes fesses avec une fermeté délicieuse et il me remonta légèrement sur lui. Je relevai le haut de mon corps et dégrafais le nœud autour de ma nuque, puis celui dans mon dos. Je plaquai un bras contre ma poitrine nue, et soulevais le maillot de mon autre main, l'agitant sous son nez avec une expression coquine. Il se mordit la lèvre, fixant mon corps nu en exagérant la folie de ses yeux. Les mains qui tenaient mes fesses jaillirent soudainement du maillot et enlacèrent mon dos alors qu'il me renversait sur le dos.

- Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder une casquette sans rougir ! Murmura-t-il en arrachant le haut de maillot que j'agitai au dessus de sa tête avec amusement.

Il jeta le tissu sur le sable et j'entourais mes bras autour de sa nuque en riant. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de ma poitrine et je fermais les yeux en souriant de plaisir. Sa main commença à défaire les nœuds sur mes hanches et je relevai légèrement le bassin pour qu'il retire le maillot. Je fis glisser le sien le long de ses hanches et il m'aida à l'envoyer balader. Le soleil de midi nous brulait la peau, mais il n'arrivait pas à la cheville du feu qui me dévorait le bas du ventre. Je pressai mes jambes contre ses hanches, frissonnant dès qu'une nouvelle vague glissait sur le bas de nos corps. Son premier coup de rein m'arracha un gémissement. Son souffle sur ma peau me fit tourner la tête, j'enfonçais mes doigts dans le sable, les crispant sur une poignée invisible. Sa main vint trouver la mienne, comme lorsque nous nagions, et il me la serra plus fort à chaque nouveau mouvement, au même rythme que mes gémissements.

Je voyais le soleil grimper haut dans le ciel, pourtant je ne ressentais pas l'emprise du temps qui défilait. Je me retrouvais alors assise sur lui, le visage relevé vers les cieux, haletante. Ses mains agrippaient mes cuisses et ses souffles devenaient rauques. Mon ventre me brula violemment dans une explosion fantastique alors qu'il se cambrait sous moi, et je me laissais tomber sur son torse, haletante et épuisée. Il m'entoura de ses bras, essayant de mettre sa respiration au même rythme que la mienne. Il me fit rouler sur le coté et posa son visage sur mon ventre, les yeux clos. J'écartais les bras, savourant les dernières sensations brulantes qui s'évaporaient de mon corps. Il prit une poignée de sable et laissa glisser les grains luisants le long de mon ventre nu. Il s'amusa à y tracer des symboles, pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux en souriant. Il souffla sensuellement sur le sable et la sensation me fit frémir. Une mouette se posa sur une souche un peu plus loin et nous contempla de son œil noir et moqueur.

Marie nous fit de grands signes en traversant le bateau pour nous suivre des yeux. Rob serrait toujours ma main sous l'eau, et il me fit un sourire déformé par le tuba qui m'arracha un rire. L'énorme coque du Valeureux nous fit face. Je m'accrochai à l'échelle et retirai mes palmes, les donnant à mon amie qui s'était penchée pour les récupérer. Je lui tendis celles de Rob ainsi que nos masques. Je grimpai alors sur le voilier et Paul m'enveloppa d'une serviette. Marie se fit une joie d'enrouler celle de Rob autour de ses épaules. Les deux princesses lancèrent un signe de tête impatient et Rob haussa les épaules en roulant des yeux. Une grosse et magnifique salade avait été préparée sur la table extérieure. Je la contemplais avec une émotion étrange. L'équipage n'avait pas le droit de rester là pendant les repas. J'envoyai donc un sourire à mon improbable amant et me dirigeai vers l'avant du bateau. Sa main se referma discrètement sur mon bras et sous les serviettes, il me glissa le coquillage. Il m'offrit son sourire radieux et je lui envoyai un clin d'œil mutin. Je dissimulais le coquillage sous la serviette et m'empressais de rejoindre Marie et Paul à l'avant, serrant l'objet aussi lisse et doux que ses lèvres contre mon cœur.


	14. 14 Edward&Jess by LaurieE

Victime : Edward

Demandeur : Jess

Auteur : Laurie-E

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là… Seigneur, pourquoi étais-je ici ? Etais-je tombée si bas ? Je ne pouvais croire que je me tenais réellement dans cette rue. Non, la Jessica que je connaissais n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Pourtant ce n'était pas un cauchemar… Je sentais bien le froid sur ma peau, je sentais battre mon cœur très fort dans ma poitrine, je sentais ma gorge se nouer et je sentais la terreur m'envahir. J'étais bel et bien là, debout sur ce trottoir glauque, en plein milieu de la nuit. Je frissonnais, entourant ma poitrine découverte de mes bras. Mes talons aiguille d'une douzaine de centimètres avaient meurtri mes pieds, et je peinais à me tenir debout. Je tirai sur le bas de ma jupe de cuir, essayant vainement de dissimuler le haut de mes cuisses. C'était peine perdue.

Une voiture passa à vitesse réduite près de moi et je reculai d'un pas, effrayée. Je priais de toute mon âme pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas… Ce qui était incohérent, puisque j'aurai justement dû faire en sorte qu'elle le fasse. Mais j'étais si paniquée, je n'y arrivais pas. Le simple fait d'y songer me donna la nausée. Je me mis à grelotter, de froid ou de peur, je n'aurai pas su le dire. Soudain, une ombre apparu au croisement de la rue. Mes prunelles marron se rivèrent sur elle et mon cœur cessa de battre. C'était lui. Il venait voir si j'étais partie avec un client. Qu'allait-il penser en voyant que je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil pendant deux bonnes heures ? Pour ma première soirée c'était très mauvais. J'eus soudain très peur, car je savais ce dont était capable cet homme.

Une voiture sportive déboula soudain dans l'avenue déserte et sans réfléchir je me jetai devant elle, les bras grands ouverts. Le véhicule pila et dérapa dans un crissement strident. Il s'immobilisa juste devant moi, manquant de me renverser, mais seules mes paumes s'écrasèrent sur le capot. Je me jetai alors sur la porte passagère, m'acharnant sur la poignée. Mais elle était verrouillée et les vitres étaient teintées. Des larmes apparurent au coin de mes yeux, alors que je suppliais dans mes murmures terrifiés qu'on me vienne en aide. Un clic discret retentit alors et mon souffle se coupa alors que j'écarquillais les yeux. C'était déverrouillé. J'ouvris la porte et me précipitai à l'intérieur, claquant la portière derrière moi. Je m'accrochais frénétiquement à la poignée sur le plafond, sans même jeter un œil au conducteur.

- ROULEZ !!! Lui lançai-je de ma petite voix étranglée.

La voiture démarra dans un rugissement et je fus plaquée contre le siège de cuir. Il grilla le feu rouge à la sortie de l'avenue, et quand trois patés de maison nous séparèrent de cet horrible endroit, le conducteur ralentit enfin l'allure. J'osais à peine le regarder, tant je me sentais honteuse. Que devait-il penser de moi ? Surement de mauvaises choses… Je tournai mon regard vers lui, pour le dévisager discrètement. Il était jeune, et sincèrement, je n'avais jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui. Le genre d'homme que l'on ne voyait que dans les magazines mais dont la véritable existence nous échappait. Ses cheveux, son nez, sa mâchoire, ses bras dépassants des manches de son pull retroussé... Tout en lui était superbe. Mais quelque chose me dérangeait dans cette perfection… Je ne saurais dire ce que c'était. Il tourna alors le visage vers moi, me toisant avec un calme trop étrange pour ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses prunelles aux reflets dorés luisaient dans l'obscurité de l'habitacle. Il devait chercher une question adequat.

- Emmenez-moi le plus loin possible de là, n' importe où ! Lâchai-je avec un ton plutôt dur, pour l'empêcher de poser trop de questions.

Sans un mot, il reposa son attention sur la route, restant figé dans sa splendeur irréelle. Je relevai un sourcil inquiet. Devais-je me sentir en sécurité ? N'avais-je pas quitté un homme dangereux pour un autre ? Mais devant ses traits divins, je ne pouvais pas le croire réellement méchant. Quel sacrilège se serait d'avoir implanté de mauvais sentiments dans un corps si fabuleux. Je me contentais de soupirer, regardant la route avec une pointe au cœur et un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne me décrocha pas un mot du trajet, jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête enfin sur le parking sombre d'un hôtel plutôt sympathique. Je glissai ma main sur la poignée, prête à bondir au moindre geste suspect. Mais il coupa simplement le moteur et retira les clefs du contact. Il posa ensuite son coude sur le volant en se tournant vers moi, une expression rassurante accrochée au visage.

- C'est ici que je loge cette nuit. Vous pourrez peut être vous y relaxer le temps qu'un proche vienne vous chercher. Me dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

Sa superbe voix me noua le ventre, mais le sens de ses mots accentua la pression de ma main sur la poignée. Je le contemplai en fronçant les sourcils, la mine très peu convaincue.

- Vous êtes fous, je ne monterai jamais dans votre chambre ! Vous vous trompez lourdement sur mon compte ! Sifflai-je en me collant contre la portière, l'ai furibond.

- Non attendez, vous ne comprenez pas ! Essaya-t-il en relevant des sourcils désolés.

Trop tard, j'avais déjà enclenché la portière et me jetai à l'extérieur. Le froid me mordit le visage, et je me souvins soudainement que mes pieds étaient horriblement douloureux. Mais hors de question que je reste avec ce type. Il avait été gentil de m'avoir emmenée, mais là, je ne voulais pas risquer le diable. Je n'étais en sécurité nulle part. Je me mis à courir, faisant résonner les « clacs » de mes talons sur le bitume du parking. J'entendis sa portière s'ouvrir, j'accélérais donc ma course. Je cherchai une autre sortir, la respiration saccadée, mais il n'y avait qu'une immense haie de cyprès. Je me mis à quatre pattes e rampais sous la haie, m'éccorchant les genoux. Je lâchais des souffles énervés en m'extirpant des branchages qui me raflaient le visage. Je me remis sur mes jambes et repartis dans mon escapade effrénée.

Je bifurquais dans une ruelle, puis dans une seconde avant de pouvoir faire une pause. Je l'avais semé, je les avais tous semé. J'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi… Je me collais contre le mur de pierres et tentai de reprendre ma respiration. Soudain un bruit sur ma droite me fit sursauter. Un type titubant me regardait intensément. Je détournai le visage avec un air mauvais, comme lui intimer que je n'étais pas d'humeur à ce que l'on vienne me parler. Pourtant il s'approcha de moi en vacillant. Il s'appuya de la main sur le mur, près de ma tête, et me fit un sourire affreux. Je me faufilai sous son bras en soupirant. Il ne manquait plus qu'un ivrogne maintenant… Tout à coup se main se referma sur mon bras et il me tira vers lui. Mon cœur se serra.

- Ben ou q'tu vas ma mignone ?! Me dit-il d'une voix saoule.

- Ne me touchez pas !!! M'exclamai-je en tirant vivemet sur mon bras.

- Allez, fais pas ta timide ! Tu m'fais un prix ? Continua-t-il serrant plus fort son emprise.

Je lui envoyai un coup de pied dans le tibia de toutes mes force et il grogna en se jetant sur moi, fou de rage. Je poussai un cri en me débattant comme une furie, le griffant et lui donnant des coups dès que je le pouvais. Il me gifla avec force et mon visage s'envola sur le coté. Tout se passa alors très vite. Les mains de l'ivrogne me lâchèrent tout à coup, et j'entendis un bruit de poubelles renversées près de moi. J'étais assise sur le sol, sonnée. Quand je tournai de nouveau mon visage vers lui, je retins un souffle. Le conducteur de la voiture était là, tenant mon assaillant par le col et le plaquant contre le mur avec une lueur démente dans les yeux. Le sale type voulu s'emparer de sa gorge mais il le replaqua violemment contre la paroi, arrachant un gémissement au clochard.

- Tu as une minute pour disparaitre avant que je ne règle ton compte ! Murmura le jeune homme, le visage crispé par la colère.

L'ivrogne acquiesça frénétiquement, juste avant qu'il ne le balance au sol. Il se releva avec une mine déconfite et couru en titubant hors de la ruelle. J'étais toujours par terre, le contemplant avec des yeux effaré. Son beau visage était tourné vers la route, là ou le clochard s'était enfui. Quand il reposa ses yeux sur moi, je cessai de respirer. Il me contempla avec une sorte d'énervement et de déception. Il se pencha alors et se saisit du haut de mon bras, me relevant fermement. Je me sentais honteuse et terrifiée. Il ne me lâcha pas et m'entraina vers la route, d'une démarche agacée. Je devais presque courir pour le suivre tant il me tirait vite. Il me ramena sur le parking et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il me lâcha et je tirai mon bras en le fusillant des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt accusateur sur moi.

- Ne bouge pas de là ! Interdiction de t'enfuir ! Me dit-il d'un air sévère.

Je me tournai vivement en croisant les bras, énervée. Je me sentais plus vexée qu'autre chose… Si dès le début je ne m'étais pas échappée, je ne lui aurai pas été redevable, et je n'aurai pas à subir ses remontrances. Mais j'avais été stupide. A quoi avais-je pensé en m'enfuyant dans ces ruelles glauques et désertes, en plein milieu de la nuit et vêtue comme je l'étais ? Dans un hôtel, j'étais en sécurité. Un seul cri et tout le monde rappliquerai. De plus, je ne ressentais rien de mauvais ou de dangereux émanant de cet homme. Je tournai un œil discret vers lui. Il était penché dans la voiture et farfouillait à l'arrière. Il ressortit de là avec un long manteau sombre. Le genre de manteau des riches hommes d'affaire. Il claqua la portière et referma la voiture. Il s'avança vers moi et posa le manteau sur mes épaules.

- Enfile-ça, sinon nous aurons des problèmes à la réception. Me dit-il en me faisant face pour bien ajuster le vêtement sur moi.

Il insinuait par là que dans ma tenue ils ne me laisseraient pas entrer ? En même temps, j'étais ce que j'étais, même si je n'avais encore rien fait. Je me sentis immonde, et je baissais les yeux, honteuse comme jamais. Il sembla touché de mon état, et son visage s'adoucit. Il posa une main dans mon dos et m'entraina vers l'entrée. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur nous et le jeune homme pressa un peu plus sa main pour que j'avance. Le type en costume au guichet leva un œil sur moi puis regarda mes bottes noires et outrageusement sexy sur mes bas résilles qui dépassaient du manteau. Mon protecteur lui fit un sourire des plus radieux tout en nous emmenant vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton et me prit les mains l'air de rien. Je me mordis la lèvre, jetant un œil vers le type du guichet qui nous espionnait d'un œil suspicieux. Il repoussa alors une mèche qui avait glissé devant mon visage, me caressant la joue avec un naturel déconcertant. Je luttais pour ne pas rougir sous ce tendre contact. J'y aurais presque cru tant il jouait bien la comédie… En tout cas cela suffit à rassurer l'employé qui laissa tomber, et reposa son attention sur son livre des réservations.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, aussi luxueux que le reste de l'hôtel. Je m'y engouffrais et il appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage. Je me dissimulais derrière lui, timidement, jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment sur nous ? Je soufflais en m'appuyant sur la paroi. Mon reflet dans le miroir m'arracha une moue dégoutée. Seigneur, j'avais oublié à quel point j'étais exagérément maquillée. C'était presque aberrant que le type nous ai laissé passé, je sentais le trottoir à des kilomètres, et avec toutes ces nouvelles lois sur les hôtels… Le bel inconnu me fit un sourire désolé, comme s'il avait pu ressentir mon propre dégout. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, et une vague de désir m'envahit violemment. Je le voyais sous la lumière pour la première fois, et elle ne lui faisait pas défaut ! Il était encore plus superbe… Ajoutez ça à l'attraction de l'ascenseur, et vous sauriez dans quel état je me trouvais. Il sourit en baissant les yeux, amusé, et fit semblant de se concentrer sur les étages. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et il sortit le premier.

Il sortit une carte magnétique de la poche de son jean et la passa dans la serrure. Un petit bruit retentit suivit d'un point vert lumineux et il appuya sur la poignée. J'entrai en regardant tout autour de moi, émerveillée. Cette suite était magnifique… Il referma la porte et mon ventre se noua. Je me tournai vers lui, anxieuse et réticente. Il posa ses clefs sur la petite table à l'entrée puis se dirigea vers moi. Je cessai de respirer quand il envoya une main sur moi, prête à crier. Il se contenta de la fourrer dans la poche de sa veste pour en ressortir son téléphone portable. Je roulai des yeux, me trouvant stupide. Il resta face à moi, me tendant le petit objet avec un sourire. Je le fixai sans un mot.

- Tu voudrais peut être appeler quelqu'un ? Me dit-il alors, en remuant le téléphone.

Je détournais les yeux, embarrassée comme jamais. Il inclina le visage, me jaugeant de ses prunelles dorées et sublimes. Comment le lui dire… J'avais tellement honte. Je pris une longue inspiration, en regardant toujours le sol.

- Je ne veux pas que… Enfin je n'aimerais pas qu'ils… Commençais-je doucement, sans pouvoir trouver les mots justes.

Je soupirai, incapable de me nommer tel que j'étais. Pour toute explication, j'écartai les pans de son manteau, lui montrant mes vêtements. Il se mordit la lèvre en acquiesçant doucement, sans s'attarder sur ma tenue pour ne pas m'embarrasser. Il se retourna et rangea le téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Je le contemplai discrètement, un peu intriguée. Après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout ce qu'il avait vu, jamais il n'avait rien demandé. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, jamais il ne m'avait jugé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir reconnaissante. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone fixe posé près du canapé. Il le décrocha et le coinça entre son épaule et son oreille pendant qu'il fouillait son portefeuille. Dans n'importe quelle posture il était attirant.

- Oui, bonsoir. Serait-il possible de nous monter un encas ? Demanda-t-il en sortant un billet de son portefeuille avant de le ranger dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il ne dit plus rien et écouta, posant les yeux sur moi.

- Se sera parfait, merci. Acheva-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre tant j'étais gênée. Il me contempla un instant avec un air rassurant puis s'approcha de moi.

- Tu vas manger un peu et te reposer. Je te ramènerai chez toi demain matin. Sourit-il en baissant un peu le visage pour être à ma hauteur.

J'acquiesçai, soulagée. C'était parfait. Comme ça personne ne me verrait dans cet état, et je n'aurai pas à reprendre les transports en commun pour recevoir ces regards accusateurs. Dieu que j'étais mal… Je me sentais déchirée par tant d'émotions contraires. La honte, la colère, la fatigue, l'attirance… Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais que tout cela s'arete. Il se dirigea vers l'écran plasma, surement dans le but de louer un film pour que je me mette à l'aise. Mais comment pouvais-je le faire ? C'était impossible. Je me laissais tomber assise sur le bord u lit, le cœur noué. Soudain mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes et j'explosais en larmes, cachant mon visage peinturluré entre mes mains. Toute la pression accumulée sembla s'échapper de ce pauvre corps que j'avais failli meurtrir.

Le beau brun se retourna vivement, me toisant impuissant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et n'en ressortit qu'une minute plus tard. Il tenait plusieurs cotons dans le creux de la main. Il s'agenouilla contre mes genoux et releva mon visage de sa paume. Je le regardais effondrée, contemplant ses traits si sereins et tendres. Il posa alors le coton humide sur mon œil droit et je les fermais. Il essuya doucement le maquillage qui le recouvrait, étirant délicatement ma peau. Je compris alors sa démarche, si gentille. Il était en train d'effacer les traces de mon dégout. J'eus un nouveau soubresaut, sentant mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je devais être affreuse et pathétique. Pourtant, ses yeux de ne me jugeaient jamais. Il me souriait de ce sourire rassurant et protecteur. Il jeta le premier coton noirci sur le sol et posa le second sur mon autre œil. Cette sensation si agréable m'arracha de nouveaux sanglots de culpabilité.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demanda-t-il dans un murmure, dans une aimable tentative pour faire cesser mes pleurs.

- Jes… Jess… Jessica. Hoquetai-je.

- C'est très joli comme prénom. Moi c'est Edward. Sourit-il en jetant l'autre coton au sol.

- Edward… Répétais-je dans un murmure, pour moi-même.

Il s'empara du dernier coton et caressa doucement mes lèvres avec, avant de parcourir le reste de mon visage. Quelle douce sensation, je me sentais lavée de tout mes tords. J'essayai de calmer mes sanglots, mais c'était difficile. Il releva mon menton, et me contempla avec un air attendrissant, me dévisageant longuement comme s'il voulait que je prenne conscience de la beauté de mon visage, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que je me dégoutte moi-même. Il se pencha alors quelque peu et se saisit de la fermeture-éclair de mes bottes. Il la fit glisser jusqu'en bas, m'offrant un délice de sensations interdites dans un moment pareil. Il retira ma botte et se saisit doucement de ma cheville pour la reposer sur le sol.

- Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. Pleurais-je alors.

- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Me dit-il, et je savais qu'il ne mentais pas.

- Je n'arrivais plus à payer l'université et mon loyer, et j'ai vu que quelques filles le faisaient, j'étais perdue je ne… Je ne… M'exclamai-je tristement, mais ma phrase mourut dans mes sanglots.

- Jessica, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu as agi avec courage… Quoi que tu aies fait, cela ne change en rien ce que tu es réellement, à l'intérieur de toi.

Je posais mes prunelles marron dans les siens, avec intensité. Ces dernières paroles me tirèrent un sourire. Elles étaient si profondes, si sincères, comme s'il avait vraiment pu lire en moi et voir ce que j'étais réellement. Il posa ma seconde botte sur le sol, là ou se trouvaient les cotons noircis. Il se redressa quelque peu sur ses genoux et glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux, savourant ce contact. Une à une il retira les épingles de mon chignon relevé et ébouriffée. Elle tombèrent sur le lit et chaque petit bruit feutré de leur chute emportait avec lui une morceau de ma honte. Je redevenais Jessica. Mes cheveux retombèrent en glissant sur mes épaules et il les arrangea. Personne ne s'était autant occupé de moi et avec une telle sincérité. Pour la première fois, je lui offris un sourire un peu triste, et son visage s'illumina. Il se recula un peu, pour me contempler comme si c'était la première ois qu'il me voyait et je rougis. Il leva alors sa main au dessus de mes genoux.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin des plus superbe.  
Je ris doucement, essuyant mes yeux des derniers vestiges de mes larmes. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne avec amusement et la lui serrai.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Jessica.

Il acquiesça avec un regard malicieux. La pitoyable fille de la ruelle n'existait plus désormais, il l'avait fait disparaitre. Je me sentais tellement reconnaissante, il m'avait sauvé d'une erreur qui aurait pu peser sur ma conscience toute ma vie. J'avançai soudainement mon visage, posant mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un ultime geste de désespoir. Il écarquilla les yeux, rivant ses prunelles d'ambre sur moi. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et retira ses lèvres des miennes avec une mine désolée. Mon cœur se déchira et de nouveau la honte m'envahit. Il regarda tout autour de lui, gêné, comme s'il cherchait les mots justes pour ne pas me vexer. Même maintenant, après ce que je venais de faire, il continuait à se soucier de ce ce que je pouvais ressentir. On frappa doucement à la porte et il se redressa vivement, se dirigeant vers elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

Je laissais tomber ma tête sur mes genoux, me maudissant de tout mon être. Que j'avais été stupide… Je venais d'effrayer le seul homme qui ait jamais été gentil avec moi. C'était ça l'image que je voulais refléter de moi ? Après toutes les choses magnifiques qu'il m'avait dite sur l'estime de soit et la sincérité ? Quelle conne… J'entendis des échanges de voix puis la porte qui se referme. Edward revint avec un plateau entre les mains, qu'il posa rapidement sur la table avant de faire les cents pas, embarrassé. Je quittai le lit, m'approchant de lui. Il me fit face, une main posée sur la bouche. Je m'en saisis, la serrant entre les miennes. Elle était glacée. Je le suppliais des yeux. Je le suppliais de continuer, de me redonner confiance et estime. J'en avais tant besoin… J'avais tant besoin que l'on m'aime.

- Edward… Je t'en prie.

Il n'arrivait pas à poser ses yeux sur moi, et mon murmure accentua son hésitation. Je posais mes mains sur les coins de son visage, l'obligeant à me regarder. Il respirait plus fort désormais. Je me collai doucement à lui et refermai ses bras autour de ma taille. Je posai ma tête contre son torse, près de mes mains, et fermai les yeux. Je me sentais en sécurité, protégée… Ses bras se serrèrent alors autour de moi, alors que je n'y croyais plus, me tirant un sourire de soulagement. Il fourra son visage dans le creux de mon épaule et son souffle ma caressa la nuque. Je frémis de plaisir, sous cette étreinte qui me rassurait tant. Il recula lentement la tête, jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons séparés que de quelques centimètres. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et mon cœur s'accéléra.

- Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es merveilleuse. Me murmura-t-il, et son souffle me fit chavirer.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation , je le cru. C'était fou je sais. Comment un homme qui ne me connaissait que depuis une heure pouvait prétendre savoir tout de moi… Pourtant, son regard ne mentait pas. Quand ses prunelles se posaient sur moi, c'était comme s'il pouvait tout deviner. Il fallait que je le croie. Cette fois ce fut lui qui parcouru les derniers centimètres, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec une douceur et une tendresse incomparable. Je me saisis de son visage, de peur qu'il ne se recule encore. Mais je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Quoi que se soit qui ait pu lui faire peur tout à l'heure, s'était maintenant envolé. Ses bras me soulevèrent et il m'allongea sur le lit. Je lâchai un soupir de désir, le regardant avancer avant de se poser sur moi pour s'emparer de nouveau de mes lèvres.

Je rejetai la tête en arrière, me mordant la lèvre quand il glissa jusqu'à ma nuque, se délectant de ma peau. Je me sentais si belle, si désirable. Mais je n'étais pas encore moi… Non, quelque chose me collait à la peau et me brulait toujours. Je réalisais soudainement ce que je portais sur moi. Je me redressai tout à coup, tirant frénétiquement sur ma jupe de cuir. Edward se tint en équilibre sur son coude, me regardant avec étonnement. Il comprit alors ce qui me torturait. Il attrapa ma jupe et m'aida à la retirer avec les mêmes gestes rapides que moi, comme ci ce bout de tissu était en train de faire fondre ma peau. Il la balança sur le sol alors que je me débattais déjà pour arracher le corset qui me comprimait la poitrine. Il s'agenouilla et le dégrafa nerveusement alors que je suffoquais sous le poids et le sens de ces vêtements. Il parvint à l'enlever et le jeta également, loin de moi. Je retirai mes bas résilles, sentant les larmes monter dans ma gorge.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, haletante et affolée. Il revint sur moi et posa sa main sur ma poitrine pour en calmer le rythme. Il riva ses pupilles rassurantes dans les miennes, m'ordonnant de ne regarder que lui. J'obeissais, me forçant à oublier ces vêtements et ce qui avait failli se passer. Il acquiesça avec un sourire apaisant, alors que ma respiration se calmait sous sa main froide. Je me saisis de son visage , l'attirant à mes lèvres dans un geste de désespoir. Il m'embrassa passionnément, ne me laissant plus penser à rien d'autre que lui. Ma panique se transforma en désir, me brulant d'un tout autre feu. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur ma nuque, mon épaule, la naissance de les seins. Elles me lavaient de mon dégout, me rendaient magnifique. Ses doigts frôlèrent la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge et je fus assaillis de frissons. Je voulais qu'il le retire, qu'il retire tout, pour me retrouver enfin nue et libérée.

Il enleva alors les deux derniers vêtements qu'il me restait, et je l'aidais à en faire de même, découvrant son torse parfait et ne pouvant m'empécher de le toucher de mes mains. J'explorais chacun de ses muscles, le dessinant du bout des doigts pour les graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Sa peau était si froide… Mais ce n'était surement que l'impression que mon corps brulant m'offrait contre le sien. Je respirais si vite maintenant, mais cette fois-ci mon corps ne se mourrait pas du manque d'oxygène, au contraire, il se détendait et se laissait suffoquer avec délice. Je glissai mes doigts dans sa chevelure parfaite, savourant ses baisers sur mon nombril et les frissons qu'ils me procuraient.

Il entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et me fit rouler sur lui. Je repoussai le haut de mon corps de mes mains, pour le regarder sous mon corps. Il m'assit sur lui, me tenant la taille fermement. Je me retrouvais alors au dessus, au dessus de lui, au dessus de tout… Cette sensation m'angoissa, moi souffrait tant de la peur de tomber, mais il pressa ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me tenait, il était là. Je me sentis envahit d'une sensation de légèreté et de bonheur. Pour une fois je cessai d'être une victime, je cessai de constamment me replier sur moi. Je me pressai contre lui, savourant le désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Il plissa les yeux, respirant rapidement. Je lâchai un gémissement quand il s'offrit enfin à moi, me brulant le ventre. Je me mouvais sur son corps parfait, rejetant ma tête et ma chevelure en arrière. J'entendais ses souffles, je sentais ses mains agripper mes cuisses. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi aussi bien de toute ma vie. Chacun de ses mouvements m'arrachait des gémissements de plus en plus soutenus, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le paroxysme de mon plaisir et que je doive étouffer un cri dans son épaule musclée.

Ses doigts lâchèrent mes cheveux, dans lesquels ils s'étaient accroché aux derniers instants, et sa main retomba lourdement sur le matelas alors que sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme de plus en plus lent. Je roulai sur le coté, haletante et brulante de sensations délicieuses. Il se colla contre moi, refermant délicatement sa main sur mon sein. J'aurais tant voulu restée éveillée, mais déjà le sommeill m'attirai à lui sans me laisser d'autres choix. Je m'endormais libre de toutes contraintes. Je savais que le lendemain matin, mes problèmes ressurgiraient inévitablement, mais je méritais une nuit de paix. Une seule nuit, protégée par ses bras. Ma tête se fit lourde et je basculai dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, regardant tout autour de moi. De la joie m'envahit quand je reconnu la chambre d'hotel, illuminée par le soleil, magnifique. Je cherchais Edward des yeux, mais elle était vide. Je me levai vite, apercevant un tas de vetements sur la chaise. J'enfilai la chemise blanche, une des siennes, puis m'enveloppai dans son long manteau. Je me moquais bien d'être nue sous la chemise, j'étais heureuse et libre. J'abandonnai mes vetements à qui en voudrait, plus jamais je ne voulais les toucher.

Je me précipitai hors de la chambre, pieds nus, et dévalais les marches de l'hotel en chantonnant et en riant. J'arrivai dans le hall et tombai sur lui, plus loin. Il était accoudé au comptoir, plus superbe qu'un ange, et discutait avec l'employé. Il m'aperçu alors et quand il vit mes jambes et mes pieds nus, un sourire craquant illumina son visage. Dieu qu'il était beau. Il tendit une main vers moi, remuant les doigts. Je me précipitai pour la saisir et il m'enlaça contre lui, embrassant mes cheveux. Le type du comptoir lui rendis sa carte bleue et il la fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- L'agence de voyage a bien enregistré vos réservation. Votre vol partira dans une heure, avec une correspondance pour Venise. L'Hotel Palace vous souhaite un bon voyage. Nous dit l'employé, avec un grand sourire.

- Comptez sur nous. Lui répondit Edward avec un sourire mutin.

Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche, en sautillant comme une gamine, les yeux pétillants. Il se mordit la lèvre, retenant un superbe sourire. Il se saisit de ma main et me tira vers l'entrée sous le regard amusé du concierge. Devant la porte il me souleva dans ses bras et je lachai un rire cristallin.

- Allez viens vilaine fille, on va te racheter des chaussures. Minauda-t-il en passant les portes automatiques de l'hotel pour rejoindre le parking.


	15. 15 Jasper&Cendrine by LaurieE

Victime : Jasper

Demandeur : Cendrine

Auteur : Laurie-E

Il faisait si chaud ! Seigneur quel enfer… Il n'y avait que désert et cactus à des kilomètres à la ronde. La route 32, aussi droite que la justice, ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Je la voyais disparaitre au loin, dans le mirage oscillant que créait la chaleur. Mes lunettes glissaient sur mon nez à cause de la transpiration, et je les remontai de mon index avant de reposer mes mains sur le volant de mon vieux pick up. Lui et moi, nous en avions connu des aventures, et il était bien le seul à ne m'avoir jamais laissée tomber. Je quittai la route un instant pour me pencher et attraper ma bouteille. Je fouillai dans l'amas de sacs de fast food et de cartes routières. Je n'avais rien à craindre pour ma conduite, c'était toujours tout droit et on ne croisait jamais personne. Enfin je la trouvai et me redressai sur mon siège. J'en bus le contenu en entier, qui était chaud et désagréable.

Enfin la vague silhouette du restaurant émergea du désert, isolé au milieu de nulle part sur cette route de l'enfer. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je tournai le volant. Ma camionnette toussota et s'immobilisa sur le parking dans un nuage de vapeur accompagné d'un doux ronronnement. Je descendis de la voiture et m'étirai dans un soupir de soulagement. Je sortis le petit papier que j'avais glissé dans mon décolleté et relu le mot griffonné dessus. « Chiquita ». Je levai les yeux et contemplai la devanture du restaurant. Le Chiquita ! C'était bien là que m'attendait mon rendez-vous. Ce beau jeune homme que j'avais outrageusement dragué la veille, dans ce bar miteux qui ressemblait à tous les autres bars du Mexique.

Bon, un petit check up de ma tenue et on pouvait y aller. Je me penchai pour dépoussiérer un peu mes Santiags. Je remis en place ma jupe en jean plissée et bien trop courte. Je refis bien le nœud de ma chemise au dessus de mon nombril. Ma peau était légèrement luisante de transpiration. Pour finir, je réajustais bien mon chapeau de cowboy sur mes longues boucles marron. Tout était bon. J'avançai alors de ma démarche assurée entre les grosses motos, jusqu'à grimper les quelques marches de cette sorte de buvette d'autoroute. Je poussai la porte et entrai. C'était le genre de cafétéria à l'Américaine, qui se composait d'une unique rangée de table aligné contre la baie vitrée, séparée d'une allée avant de tomber sur un immense comptoir qui faisait toute la longueur de l'endroit. Une grosse femme marchait derrière avec nonchalance, servant le café à même la cafetière aux types assis, aboyant de temps en temps sur le cuistot à travers l'ouverture dans le mur par laquelle il lui donnait les plats. Je me tins debout à l'entrée et tous les regards se portèrent sur moi, forcement. Qu'est-ce qu'une si jolie fille venait faire au beau milieu du désert. Ils étaient tous trapus, édentés, barbus. De vrais mexicains dans toute leur splendeur. Tous sauf un. Lui.

Il était assis à une table au milieu, jouant distraitement avec sa cuiller dans sa tasse de café. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond doré, légèrement frisés, et quelques mèches ondulées lui coulaient sur le front. Il était d'une beauté affolante, une beauté froide, qui jurait tant avec ce paysage désertique et brulant. Je m'avançai vers lui, le menton relevé et la démarche sensuelle. Des types me sifflèrent et se retournèrent sur mon passage. Je n'en avais rien à faire, il n'y avait que lui qui m'intéressait. Il releva à son tour le visage, et ses traits divins arborèrent une expression malicieuse. Il se recula dans son siège pendant que je marchais vers lui et il me reluqua de haut en bas en arquant un sourcil satisfait. Je m'assis en face de lui avec le plus beau de mes sourires. Il resta immobile un instant, puis retint un petit rire avant de venir poser ses coudes sur la table, se rapprochant de moi.

- Alors tu es venue… Me dit-il de ce sourire ravageur.

- Je ne pose de lapins qu'aux types qui ne m'intéressent pas. Lui répondis-je en venant poser mes bras sur la table, me penchant vers lui également.

Il releva un sourcil amusé sous ses lunettes noires. Même sans les voir, je devinais que ses yeux pétillaient. Je cambrais un peu plus mon dos, minaudant quelque peu ma posture. Je pris la tasse du bout des doigts et posais mes lèvres sur le rebord pour un boire une gorgée avec des manières exagérément coquines. Il observa mon petit manège sans en rater une miette. Il semblait ravi que je sois venue au rendez-vous. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, dans une sorte de jeu, puis s'approcha toujours plus de moi. Il releva légèrement la pointe de mon chapeau de la jointure de sa main, pour mieux regarder mon visage, puis la fit glisser jusque sous mon menton. Je lui offris mon sourire des plus mystérieux, rivant mes prunelles enflammées sur ses verres sombres. Il approcha alors ses lèvres des miennes, dans un jeu de séduction des plus excitants.

- Alors Vanessa, ou nous en étions-nous resté hier soir ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Je me mordis la lèvre sensuellement, me rapprochant au plus près de lui. Nos bouches se frôlèrent. Parfait, il était à ma merci. Je lui attrapai vivement les cheveux et lui plaquai violemment la tête contre la table, envoyant valser ses lunettes. Avec une rapidité incroyable, j'envoyai ma main sous ma jupe en jean et dégainais le pistolet qui était attaché autour de ma cuisse. Je le collai avec force sur sa tempe en me redressant. Le restaurant poussa une exclamation de surprise, puis la plupart des gens se jetèrent au sol dans un bruit d'émeute.

- Nous en étions resté que si tu bouge d'un seul poil, Jasper Whitlock, je t'explose la cervelle ! Sifflai-je en appuyant sur le pistolet.

- Et merde… Marmonna-t-il, la joue écrasée sur la surface de la table et les mains plaquées de chaque coté.

- Depuis le temps que je te traque ! Tu aurais du le sentir imbécile ! Lâchai-je entre mes dents.

- J'aime trop les femmes, ça me perdra. Soupira-t-il avec nonchalance.

Je sifflai de nouveau, pressant le pistolet contre sa tempe pour qu'il cesse ses conneries. Derrière nous, c'était toujours la terreur. J'entendais des murmures terrifiés et ce qui ressemblait à des supplications en mexicain. La grosse femme du comptoir pleurait et piaillait comme une hystérique.

- Fermez-là ! Crachai dans sa direction, mais cela ne fit qu'accroitre sa folie.

Jasper rit doucement et je frappai sa tête avec la crosse de l'arme. Bon sang ! Il n'avait pas le droit de se marrer ! Après tous ces mois de traque horrible, j'avais bien le droit de profiter du moment ! Mais là en l'occurrence je ne jubilais pas, je bouillonnais de rage plutôt. Cette grosse femme me tapait littéralement sur le système. Je n'arrivais plus à m'entendre penser. Elle lâcha un hurlement de trop et je rivais le flingue vers elle, agacée. Elle fixa le canon de l'engin et devint livide, lâchant la cafetière qui explosa sur le sol et arracha un cri de surprise aux autres gens allongés.

- Piedad !!! No me mate dios le mio !!! Piedad por favor !!! Pleura-t-elle en parlant si vite et si haut dans les aigus que je ne compris pas un traître mot.

- Oh la ferme ! Je ne comprends rien à votre foutue langue et en plus de ça votre café est infect ! Criai-je énervée, remuant la main avec agacement en oubliant presque qu'elle tenait un flingue. Elle tourna de l'œil et s'affala de l'autre coté du bar.

- Je ne peux pas prendre parti pour le café malheureusement, vu que je ne bois que du sang. Soupira Jasper en haussant les épaules, appuyé de ses coudes sur la table.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, désespérée, puis lui saisis le col pour le relever fermement. Je lui recollai le flingue contre le front et le tirai vers la sortie. Il se laissa faire, sans opposer la moindre résistance. J'ouvris la porte en la poussant de mon dos, ne le lâchant pas des mes prunelles acérées. Je le tirais jusqu'à mon camion et ouvris la porte conducteur, je le poussai à l'intérieur et fis le tour du capot en le pointant toujours de mon arme. Je grimpai sur le siège passager et claquai la portière avant de replacer le canon sur sa tempe. Il leva les yeux au ciel et j'appuyai si fort sur le flingue qu'il eut la tête collée contre la vitre.

- Je crois que je te préférais en Vanessa… Lâcha-t-il d'un air narquois.

- Tu verras, la Cendrine est tout aussi adorable avec les humains. Oh, seigneur, j'oubliais... Tu n'en es pas un ! Répliquai-je en tournant les clefs dans le contact, faisant démarrer le gros engin.

- Allez, prends le volant, dépêche-toi ! Continuai-je en lui montrant la route d'un signe de menton.

Il posa ses mains sur le volant et enclencha la première. Il fit un tour serré et le pick up quitta le terre plein de sable rougeoyant pour retourner sur la route. Il accéléra tandis que je regardais derrière si personne ne nous suivait. Je reposais mon attention sur lui. Il ne semblait pas apeuré le moins du monde, ce qui eut pour effet de m'énerver encore plus. Il tourna ses prunelles aussi rouges que le paysage sur moi et me fit un sourire stupide. Je lui collai un autre coup de flingue.

- Tu es nouvelle dans le métier ? Me demanda-t-il en passant la seconde, puis la troisième.

- Tu veux dire en tant que chasseuse de prime ou tueuse de monstre ?! Rétorquai-je.

- Tout de suite les grands-mots… Marmonna-t-il d'une voix faussement vexée.

- Ferme-là et roule ! Crachai-je furibonde.

- Si tu n'étais pas nouvelle tu saurais que me tirer dessus ne me fera strictement rien, chérie. Continua-t-il quand même.

- Ne me tente pas, Chéri ! Répliquai-je en vomissant presque le dernier mot.

Il soupira. Je déglutis difficilement. Etait-il sérieux ? La belle ne lui ferait rien du tout ? J'avais du mal à la croire… Pourtant il n'avait vraiment pas l'air effrayé du tout, et derrière ses sarcasmes, on aurait presque dit qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Alors quel était la vrai raison au fait qu'il restait tout de même assis là… L'amusement ou que la balle puisse en fait le tuer ? Il s'esclaffa, comme s'il avait lu mes doutes ou avais flairé ma courte hésitation. Je fronçais les sourcils en faisant cliqueter la gâchette sous mon index. Il cessa de rire et resta concentré sur la route en suivant les directions que je lui indiquais. Je lui ordonnais d'arreter le camion dans le parking d'un motel miteux dans les petits appartements s'étalaient en plongeur, sur le point de s'écrouler tant leur délabrement était avancé. Je descendis la première, prenant bien soin de ne jamais quitter ma cible. J'ouvris sa portière et d'un mouvement du pistolet je lui intimais de sortir. Il m'obeit et écarta les mains quand je pressai le canon contre son dos pour le forcer à avancer dans la chambre en face de nous.

- Assis-toi sur le lit et ne bouge plus ! Lui ordonnais-je et il le fit en soupirant, comme si ce petit-jeu commençait à le lasser.

J'attrapai le téléphone posé sur la table de chevet et composai ce numéro que je connaissais si bien. Au bout de trois tonalité une voix grave me répondit.

- Je l'ai. Dis-je simplement.

- Parfait, dites-moi ou vous êtes, nous arrivons !

- Non ! Hors de question ! Il était convenu que je toucherai l'argent d'abord ! Répliquai-je durement.

- Un problème trésor ? Le pasteur ne peut plus venir ? Se moqua Jasper. Je plaquai une main sur le bas du combiné en le fusillant des yeux.

- C'est toi qui va avoir un problème si tu ne la ferme pas ! Crachai-je d'un air mauvais. Je recollai l'appareil contre mon oreille.

- Dites-nous ou vous êtes ! Insista la grosse voix. Je m'esclaffai.

- Quand mon fric sera prêt j'accepterai peut être de réévaluer la question. Achevai-je en raccrochant brutalement.

Je me passai une main sur le visage, me retenant de pousser un cri de rage pour faire redescendre la pression. Comme si j'allais être assez stupide pour leur dire ou je le retenais. Ils allaient rappliquer et au lieu des milliers de dollars, c'est une balle entre les deux yeux que j'allais recevoir. Comment avaient-ils pu croire que j'étais si naïve ? J'étais une femme, sexy qui plus est, mais j'en avais dans la caboche… Je cessai de réfléchir soudainement. Je me sentais épiée, analysée. C'était une sensation des plus étranges. Je me retournai vers Jasper, appuyé sur le lit. Ses pupilles flamboyantes étaient rivées sur moi et un sourire narquois traversait son beau visage. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Qu'était-il en train de me faire… Je ne savais pas de quoi il était réellement capable. Je décidai d'assurer mes arrières. Le tenant toujours en joug, je reculai vers ma valise. Je m'accroupis en équilibre sur les talons de mes bottes de cowboy et attrapai mes menottes. Je me redressai et m'avançai vers lui. Il baissa les yeux pour contempler les petits cercles métalliques avec une moue ennuyée.

- Désolé mon cœur, je pense que ça va trop vite entre nous. Dit-il tristement.

Sa remarque m'arracha un sourire amusé. Il avait une sacrée répartie le bougre. Mais tout à coup il s'évapora du lit et je retins un cri de surprise. Je fixai le matelas vide les yeux exorbités. Ho mon dieu. Je me mis à pointer mon arme dans tout les sens, essayant de le trouver. On me saisit alors à la gorge et je fus plaquée contre le mur. Je voulus crier mais sa poigne me serrait trop fort. Il s'empara de mes mains et les plaqua au dessus de ma tête, faisant tomber le pistolet au sol, près de mon chapeau. Il se pressa contre moi alors que je me débattais en grognant. Il approcha son superbe visage et frôla ma nuque, humant l'odeur de mes cheveux. Je tentai de libérer mes mains mais il les serrait trop fort. Je soupirais de frustration, face à son air satisfait. Comme si j'avais eu la moindre chance depuis le début… Il m'avait roulé.

- Tu aurais pu éviter de me donner de faux espoirs. Lui dis-je agacée.

- Tu avais l'air si sûre de toi, si forte. Lire tes émotions était très agréable. Me sourit-il avec amusement.

Je soupirais en baissant les yeux. Alors c'était ça. Il pouvait savoir ce que je ressentais. Je relevai mes prunelles sur lui, avec une pointe de défi. Je n'avais pas peur de lui. Il avait beau être l'homme le plus recherché du Mexique depuis des siècles, s'être nourri de tant de gens auparavant, je ne le craignais pas. Il accueillit mon regard acéré avec un hochement de tête épaté. Pourquoi était-il si affreusement attirant ?! C'était une torture ! Son corps ne reflétait pas sa véritable nature de monstre, c'était injuste. Il n'était que mensonge !

- Mmmmmmh. Ronronna-t-il en fermant les yeux, se délectant de cette fichue attirance que je ne pouvais effacer. Je poussai un grognement en me débattant.

- Je te poursuivrai jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Sifflai-je, furieuse de ne pouvoir dissimuler mes émotions.

Il ravala un rire et approcha son visage du mien. Il se pressa un peu plus et riva ses yeux dans les miens, tirant mes mains un peu plus haut au dessus de ma tête. Je le détestais, ou plus profond de ma chair, je le détestais. Pourtant je me mourrais de désir pour lui, et c'était ça qui me rendait tellement folle de rage. Il posa ses lèvres contre ma nuque, dans un baiser lascif. Je pouvais sentir son sourire victorieux contre ma peau, et cela me donnait envie de hurler de colère. Son souffle glacé me caressa l'épaule et je frémis, maudissant mon corps de le désirer si ardemment. Il lâcha alors mes mains et je lui saisis les cheveux furieusement, plaquant mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser assoiffé. Sa peau aussi froide que la mort me causa d'irréversibles sensations de plaisir.

Il agrippa ma cuisse, la relevant fermement contre sa hanche. Je me mis à respirer par saccades, inspirant ses souffles contre mes lèvres et me délectant de son parfum si enivrant. J'attrapai l'encolure de sa chemise déjà entrouverte et lui arrachai le premier bouton, glissant mes mains ardentes sur son torse si fabuleux. Il dénoua le nœud de la mienne, repoussant sauvagement les pans maintenant libres pour s'emparer de ma poitrine. Je lâchai un souffle en rejetant mon visage en arrière, contre la paroi. Je le détestais tant, tout comme je le désirais de toute mon âme. Je nageais dans ce sentiment mêlé, tout n'était qu'amour et haine, et c'était fabuleux. Je ne savais pas si un jour je parviendrais à le capturer, mais j'avais réussi à l'emprisonner, j'avais réussis à le faire prisonnier de liens qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il était à moi, le temps de cet échange enflammé.

Ses mains agrippèrent mes cuisses et il me souleva pour me plaquer sauvagement contre le mur, se pressant contre moi alors que j'entourais mes bras autour de sa chevelure, lui interdisant de retirer ses lèvres de ce baiser douloureux et salvateur. Sa respiration se faisait dure et rapide et son souffle sur mon visage accentua mon désir. Un jour je le tuerais, un jour il rendrait son dernier souffle, mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Il me fit l'amour contre cette même paroi, embrassant mes lèvres qui gémissaient sous le contact de sa peau glacée. A plusieurs reprise je fus submergée par une vague de plaisir si puissante qu'elle me nouait le ventre, une émotion qui ne pouvait provenir que de lui, de son pouvoir d'immortel. J'étais assaillis par mon propre plaisir cumulé au sien, mon pauvre corps parvenait à peine à encaisser de tels sentiments. Je m'aggripais alors furieusement à sa chevelure tandis que mon dernier cri arrachait ma gorge. Sa main autour de mon dos me serra avec force alors qu'il plaquai la seconde contre le mur, en enfonçant une bonne partie dans son ultime souffle rauque.

Nous glissâmes tout deux, en haletant. Il s'assit au sol et je laissais tomber ma tête sur son épaule, me sentant vaciller. Je mis une bonne dizaine de minutes à m'en remettre. Il posa sa main glacée sur la naissance de mes seins, rafraichissant ma peau brulante. Je ris doucement, fermant les yeux et savourant ce contact. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il me contemplais intensément, de cet air magnifique et mystérieux. Je tentai de lire dans ses prunelles rougeoyantes, essayant de découvrir qui m'observait, l'amant ou l'ennemi. Je me mordis la lèvre et il sourit en arquant un sourcil amusé. C'était notre signal. Je me jetai en avant et roulai sur le sol en m'emparant de mon pistolet pendant qu'il se redressait aussi vite que l'éclair. Nous nous retrouvâmes debout, face à face. Le canon de mon arme était posé contre son cœur, et je respirais toujours par saccades. Il regarda l'arme et releva les yeux sur moi sous son visage baissé, lui donnant un air de prédateur.

- Crois-tu que je pourrais mourir ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'en suis sûre. Peut être pas avec une balle, mais je trouverai. Lui répondis-je dans un sourire dangereux.

- Et lorsque tu auras trouvé ? Auras-tu la force de me détruire ? Continua-t-il de cette même voix mystérieuse.

Ce fut à mon tour d'arquer un sourcil amusé, un large sourire dessinant mes lèvres. Il voulait savoir si j'aurai le cran de le tuer ? Si je ressentirais une quelconque hésitation ? Je rivais mes yeux dans les siens. J'appuyai alors sur la gâchette et le coup assourdissant retentit, projetant un nuage de fumée contre son torse. Je lui offris un regard entendu et il baissa les yeux sur le canon encore fumant, collé sur son cœur. Il avait sa réponse. Il releva ses pupilles pétillantes sur moi et s'empara de mon visage entre ses mains. Il embrassa mes lèvres, me plaquant sur le mur ou il m'avait donné tant de plaisir. Il releva mes mains au dessus de ma tête et les colla fermement contre la paroi, comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt. Il cessa brusquement son baiser enflammé et j'ouvrais les yeux, le dévisageant avec étonnement. Il releva un sourcil amusé et soudain un petit « clic » retentit.

- Laisse-moi un peu d'avance mon amour. Me murmura-t-il en embrassant mon oreille avant de se diriger vers la porte, sans même se retourner.

Je le contemplai partir, immobile. Il avait disparu. Emportant avec lui la prime fabuleuse et mon désir. Je relevai le visage et tirai doucement sur ma main, faisant retentir des petits sons métalliques. Elle était menotté au conduit d'eau. Je contemplais ma main quelques secondes et un sourire se dessina lentement sur mes lèvres.


	16. 16 Rob&Daphne by Juliette

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Daphné

Auteur : Juliette

POV de Daph

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'étais à l'endroit exact où je rêvais d'être ! J'étais en Italie. Sur le tournage de « New Moon ». ..J'avais gagné ses places grâce à un concours. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit tant j'étais impatiente.  
Alors que le taxi s'engouffrait au coeur du tournage, mon ventre se noua.  
Quel spectacle ! Volterra. La ville avait été reconstituée. Je revécu immédiatement tout le livre en moi. J'étais estomaquée.

Le responsable de la radio me présenta les acteurs. Kristen était réellement jolie. Lautner bien plus grand que ce que j'avais cru. Robert n'étais pas là. Ma déception était à son comble !

J'assistais au tournage, quelque peu à l'écart de l'équipe.  
« Je peux m'asseoir là ? ».  
Mon dieu, cette voix ! Ce sex apeal ! C'était Rob !!!  
« Oui..oui…bien-sûr ! ».  
Il me sourit et s'installa tout près de moi ! Je me surpris à me demander s'il lui était possible d'entendre mon cœur battre à tout rompre….Quelle idiote : il n'était pas Edward !

« Je suppose que tu es la grande gagnante du concours ? Daphnée s'est ça ? »  
Je perdis la face. Premièrement il savait mon nom : ROB CONNAISSAIT MON NOM. Deuxièmement il avait prononcé 'Daphnée' avec un accent à vous couper le souffle !

POV de Rob

J'étais bien, assis à côté de cette jeune femme. Je venais à peine de la rencontrer mais déjà elle me plaisait. J'étais intimidé par elle. Elle n'était pas ce genre de groupie hystérique. Elle me couvait des yeux.  
J'avais les mains moites, la bouche sèche. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu adolescent !

Je lui fis visiter les studios, c'était un bon moyen pour m'isoler avec elle.  
Elle me posait plein de questions techniques. Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, je l'embrassai. Voir ses lèvres bouger m'avait émoustillé. Elle me rendit mon baiser. Nous n'arrivons pas à détacher nos lèvres. Je me mis à la caresser. D'abord sagement (le long de ses bras, dans son dos) puis je m'attardai sur son ventre. Voyant qu'elle y prenait du plaisir, je remontais jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle frémissait et s'abandonna totalement. Déjà elle défit mon pantalon. Son empressement dédoubla mon excitation.

Je la portais sur la table et souleva sa jupe. Elle s'allongea, me laissant seul débout devant elle. Elle était tout entière à m'accueillir. Alors je la pénétrai. Elle cambrait ses reins sous mes allers- retours. Elle hurlait de plaisir. La voir ainsi, si sexy, redoublait mon propre plaisir.  
Alors que nous avions atteint le summum du désir, elle me supplia de continuer. Comment lui refuser pareille demande ?

Je la portai sur le canapé, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ôter ce qui se trouvait dessus. Cette fois- ci, c'est elle qui me domina. Elle me planqua les mains derrière mon dos, me signifiant ainsi que c'était elle qui contrôlait nos ébats. Daphnée était déchaînée, une vraie diablesse. Elle contrôlait le rythme de notre étreinte, passant du passionné au langoureux. J'étais complètement à sa merci et j'adorai cela.

POV de Daphnée

J'étais en sueur alors que je me rhabillais. Robert me dévorais toujours des yeux, comme si j'étais une déesse. Je devais me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter à nouveau dessus.

C'est d'un pas mal assuré que je quittais la pièce, retournant dans la lumière. Alors qu'un membre de l'équipe me parla, je ne pensais qu'au papier que j'avais dans ma main.  
Le numéro de la chambre d'hôtel de Rob…


	17. 17 Edward&Cendrine by Clouded

Victime : Edward

Demandeur : Cendrine

Auteur : Clouded

_Il approcha ses lèvres lentement des miennes. Comme au ralenti, je pouvais sentir son souffle glacé se mêler au mien brûlant de désir…_

Non, non et non…

C'était pas encore ça…

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté ce contrat ?

Une commande pour une histoire avec des vampires…

Franchement, ce genre de truc c'était pas du tout moi…  
C'est vrai, moi j'étais plutôt genre policier, intrigue bien glauque et surtout  
beaucoup de sang, des cadavres et tutti quanti ! Des énigmes à résoudre ok !  
mais les vampires… Le fantastique tout ça, ça allait être coton !

Je mordillais consciencieusement le capuchon de mon stylo  
et griffonnais le bord de mon cahier. Mes collègues se moquaient de ma façon de travailler : je devais être l'une des dernières de mon espèce à ne pas  
utiliser l'ordinateur. J'aimais bien le contact avec le papier, c'était  
tellement plus agréable, tellement plus sensuel comme rapport.

Bon, bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir que  
j'avance…

Je me levais pour aller chercher mon arme ultime : le  
pot de Ben and Jerry's qui m'attendait fidèlement dans mon frigo.

Une cuillère à la bouche, confortablement installée dans  
mon canapé, je promenais mon regard dans la pièce. Le joli loft que je  
partageais avec ma colocataire était incroyablement lumineux, traversé ça et là par les rayons de soleil de ce début de journée de juin…

Les vampires… Non, ce sera « le » vampire… Je  
cherchais à imaginer quel visage il pouvait avoir… Mes yeux tombèrent sur un  
magazine laissé là par ma colloc'. Dans un angle, en haut à droite, deux yeux  
verts me regardaient fixement.

Mmmm, pas mal du tout…

Je regardais la légende :

« Robert Pattinson, un nouveau phénomène »

Non, connais pas…mais il est craquant… un peu jeune mais  
sexy…

Ahhhhhh ! C'est pas vrai, je n'y arrivais vraiment pas… Même ce fidèle Ben ne m'avait pas aidé… Je posais rageusement le pot de glace sur la table.

J'attrapais un livre sur la commode et tentais de me plonger dans ma lecture pour me changer les idées.

_Dracula_, de Bram Stoker… Un classique du genre, peut-être que cela pourrait m'inspirer…

Aïe… ma tête était douloureuse… Je tentais de me redresser mais tout tanguait dangereusement autour de moi. J'allais attendre encore un peu. Mais où est-ce que je pouvais bien être ? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais dans ce lit à baldaquin immense? Je regardais autour de moi… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce décor…

La chambre était outrageusement luxueuse. Je ne reconnaissais rien. J'étais un peu perdue… Est-ce que j'avais rêvé ou est-ce que j'étais en train de rêver… De plus en plus perplexe, je me levais doucement, pour découvrir que j'avais une espèce de chemise de nuit blanche très longue qui semblait tout droit sortie du 19ème siècle…Je me dirigeais vers l'immense fenêtre en face de mon lit. Un magnifique jardin, plutôt un parc pour être exacte, s'étendait devant moi. Un magnifique labyrinthe dessinait des arabesques compliquées en plein milieu de cette mer de verdure.

C'était une blague ! Où est-ce que j'étais ?

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je restais bouche bée d'étonnement. Il était tout simplement…wouahhh…

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il me fit un sourire incroyablement sexy, je me rattrapais maladroitement à la fenêtre derrière moi.

Il fut près de moi en une fraction de seconde.

- Je vois que vous êtes encore sous le choc !

Oui, ça c'est sûr, je suis sous le choc ! Mais je n'étais pas certaine que nous parlions de la même chose.

- Hummm, oui, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu…

- C'est normal, vous avez fait une violente chute ce cheval.  
Laissez-moi vous guider jusqu'à votre lit.

- Mmmerci…

Il me pressait contre lui pour me soutenir et je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à ce corps ferme contre le mien… Ses grands yeux verts me scrutaient attentivement, il semblait vouloir s'assurer que je n'allais pas m'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre.

- Où suis-je exactement ?

- Vous êtes chez moi… J'ai préféré vous ramener ici. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment, tout est un peu confus dans ma tête…

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Euh… Cendrine, il me semble bien…

-Enchantée, chère Cendrine. Vous avez peut-être faim ?  
Vous voulez que je vous fasse monter un plateau ?

- Oui, merci.

Il sortit, me laissant encore plus perplexe. Je m'étais donc cognée la tête. Je passais une main sur une bosse douloureuse.

Aïe… Oui effectivement, j'étais bien tombée…

Une jeune femme m'apporta un plateau garni, débordant de choses plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Je grignotais ça et là mais je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'explorer cet endroit étrange… C'est alors que je remarquais qu'elle m'avait déposé une robe magnifique sur le lit. Elle était  
d'un chocolat soyeux s'harmonisant parfaitement avec la couleur noisette de mes yeux. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le miroir : c'était parfait, mais un  
décolleté pareil, c'était presque indécent… Enfin bon, si c'était cela que  
j'avais l'habitude de porter…

J'entrouvris la porte de la chambre pour découvrir un décor tout aussi somptueux que celui que je quittais. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis tellement moelleux, que j'enlevais immédiatement mes chaussures pour en profiter pieds nus. Je me baladais dans les pièces de ce magnifique château. J'avais du mal à croire ce que je voyais…

La musique d'un piano résonna tout d'un coup et me détourna de mes investigations. Je suivis la mélodie, jusqu'à découvrir une pièce splendide au milieu de laquelle trônait l'instrument. Je n'ai tout d'abord aperçu que le dos du joueur, qui ondulait doucement en suivant le mouvement des mains sur le clavier.

Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait de mon hôte…

Je m'apprêtais à m'éclipser quand la musique s'interrompit.

Il me regardait en souriant.

- Vous vous sentez mieux on dirait ?

- Oui, le fait de manger m'a fait du bien…

Je remarquais qu'il laissa son regard glisser discrètement sur moi, avant de me fixer à nouveau.

- Vous voulez vous assoir ?

Il me désigna un canapé moelleux qui se dressait paresseusement face à un immense feu de cheminée.

Je m'installais donc confortablement.

- Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

Moi… L'alcool… Etait-ce bien raisonnable ?…

- Non ça va aller merci…

Il prit une carafe et fit couler dans son verre un liquide rouge, légèrement épais. Du vin sans doute…

Il se dirigea vers la droite dans un autre canapé qui formait un angle droit avec le mien.

- Alors vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien ?

- Et bien en fait c'est très étrange…

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Est-ce que je devais lui raconter mon rêve bizarre, celui que je faisais avant de me réveiller ici?

Je m'étais levée pour me diriger vers le piano. Je réfléchissais mieux en marchant.

- J'ai… J'ai fait un rêve très déroutant…  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui, je… Enfin, j'étais dans un endroit disons… très différent de celui-ci… Comment dire plus moderne…

Il me jeta un regard intrigué.

Je passais furtivement mes mains sur les touches et contournais le piano.

- Et j'étais dans un canapé… je crois que je cherchais une idée pour un nouveau texte…  
- Ah, vous êtes écrivain ?  
- Il semblerait oui… Donc, je cherchais l'inspiration qui ne  
venait pas et j'ai décidé de lire…Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?… Ah oui, _Dracula_,  
de Bram Stocker  
- _Dracula_ ?  
- Oui, vous savez, le livre sur les vampires…  
- Oui, je sais très bien.

Je sursautais. Il avait murmuré  
ces derniers mots dans le creux de mon oreille. Il était derrière moi, je ne l'avais pas senti venir.

- Mais comment avez-vous ?

Je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque. J'avais du mal à me concentrer et à formuler une phrase complète. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, coincée entre ce corps et le côté du piano. Il était face à moi, ses yeux avaient pris un curieux éclat doré… J'étais complètement sous le charme. Il promenait doucement son nez sur mon visage, son souffle me parcourant d'une façon terriblement sensuelle. Il fit courir son doigt le long de mon lobe, descendit doucement le long de mon cou pour suivre la naissance de mes seins enserrés dans mon corset. Mon cœur palpitait si fort que je crus qu'il allait exploser.  
Il attrapa mes lèvres doucement, c'était une vraie torture. Je goutais sur sa bouche le mystérieux breuvage qu'il avait bu auparavant, un liquide doux et sucré. Sa langue se glissait doucement jusqu'à la mienne. Mes mains qui s'étaient appuyées sur le piano pour me soutenir, quittèrent leur position pour une destination bien plus intéressante. Elles remontèrent le long de son dos, lentement, pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.  
Son baiser devient plus passionné, plus intense.  
De son autre main, il défit savamment le haut de ma robe que je sentis glisser le long de mon buste. Il avait libéré ma poitrine et quittant ma bouche il traçait de sa langue un sillon brûlant jusqu'à mes seins qu'il attrapa délicatement.  
Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, brûlante de désir. Mon corps tout entier était tendu, complètement offert à ses caresses. Ses mains, ses lèvres papillonnaient sur mes seins, mon ventre, mon nombril… Il fit ensuite glisse le bas de ma robe, tout doucement, une lente torture que venait ponctuer au fur et à mesure des effleurements de plus en plus précis. Il dégagea l'amas de tissu encombrant pour mieux se caler entre mes jambes, me laissait ainsi sentir l'intense désir qu'il avait de moi. J'étais à moitié nue, je n'avais plus qu'une petite culotte en coton. Je le voulais nu contre moi à son tour. Je défis lentement sa chemise pendant qu'il me mordillait les lèvres. La pointe de mes seins frôlait son torse, et à chaque fois nos deux corps étaient parcourus de décharges, électrisés par ce contact. Je fis à mon tour disparaître ce pantalon qui était l'avant-dernier rempart. Ma culotte disparut elle aussi presque instantanément. Il me prit avec douceur, s'introduisant lentement en moi. Nos respirations saccadées s'entremêlaient dans nos baisers de plus en plus passionnés. Il venait en moi de façon plus puissante, nos deux corps ondulaient en rythme. Le plaisir nous submergea en même temps et nos deux corps en sueur, épuisés mais satisfaits glissèrent lentement vers le sol.

Un rayon de soleil balaya mon visage. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou autour de moi. La mise au point se fit, lente et progressive. La télévision… le pot de glace entièrement fondu…_Dracula_, qui avait glissé de ma main et à côté, le fameux magazine people…

J'éclatais de rire.

Bon, une bonne douche glacée et après ça ira mieux !  
Je suis sûre que je trouverai bien le moyen de faire quelque chose d'un peu  
plus soft que ce rêve !

En sortant de la douche, j'entendis ma colloc' rentrer comme une tornade.

- Cendrine, il faut absolument que tu viennes au cinéma avec moi. Je viens  
d'aller voir Twilight et il FAUT que tu vois ce film !


	18. 18 Rob&Elo by Cricri

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Elodie

Auteur : Cricri

il était 9 heures du matin et j'etais sur le point d'ouvrir le rideau métallique de la pharmacie ou je travaillais maintenant depuis plus de 5 ans. Elle se situait dans un quartier très chic de Toulon,dans les hauteurs , la plupart des habitants étaient de riches hommes d'affaires mais il y avait aussi des stars . J'avais pris pour habitude de servir ces personnes et cela ne m'impressionnais plus du tout, le fait de connaître leur petits ennuis de santé me les rendaient plus sympathiques et plus humains. Pourtant ce matin là , je reçu un appel qui me laissait rêveuse….

« Bonjour, Pharmacie Allary que puis-je pour vous? »

À l'autre bout du fil, j'entendis un homme s'exprimer avec un joli accent anglais mais dans un français toutefois irréprochable.

Bonjour, je suis Mr Pattinson.

Quand j'entendis son nom, j'ai faillit lâcher l'écouteur tellement j'étais surprise, je me reprenais rapidement en me disant intérieurement que ce n'était qu'une personne portant le même prénom que mon acteur favori, il me rendait folle depuis la sortie du film Twilight .

« Oui Mr Pattinson, que puis- je pour vous ? Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, qu'elle idiote je faisais ce n'était pourtant qu'un nom et rien d'autre.

Il me fallut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il me disait car il venait d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

Je vous présente mes excuses mademoiselle mais je viens d'arriver de Londres et j'ai du attraper froid dans l'avion, un médecin sort de chez moi et j'ai des médicaments à récupérés je n'ai pas la force de venir les chercher le médecin c'est proposé de vous déposer l'ordonnance vous serait-il possible de me préparer mes médicaments et de me les livrer.

Je vous assure que vous serez dédommagé pour le dérangement.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, j'allais pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble ce monsieur Pattinson .

« Oui, bien sur pas de soucis, je vous livre ça dans la matinée monsieur. »

J'étais tellement excitée que je raccrochais sans avoir pris la peine de noter l'adresse

Mais, ce n'est pas vrai ! quelle cruche je faisais ....

J'étais entrain de me nommer de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui me passait par la tête quand le téléphone retentit à nouveau.

Excusez- moi, nous avons du être couper, je vous donne mon adresse ...

J'étais de nouveau confuse mais je saisissais un stylo et griffonnais l'adresse sur un bout de papier que je collais sur mon cœur ... je m'imaginais devant mon bel adonis Edward Cullen.

Mes patrons me jetaient un regard amusé, je devais paraître complètement cinglée.

Allez Elodie arrête de fantasmer ... combien as- tu de chance que ce soit ton Robinou adoré.

Une sur un million, j'étais vraiment ridicule.

Toujours au téléphone, il me rajoutait « je laisserai la porte d'entré ouverte, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir la force de descendre vous ouvrir. »

Je vous apporte çà le plus rapidement possible Monsieur Pattinson à peine avais-je prononcé ses mots que le médecin faisait son entrée dans la pharmacie, il tenait dans ses mains la fameuse ordonnance. Je lui arrachais presque des doigts quand il me l'a tendit.

Dans un élan de curiosité, j'étais prête à lui demander comment était ce monsieur Pattinson mais je me reprenais ... depuis quand posait-on des questions sur les patients ?

Allez Elodie bouges toi ... prépares cette ordonnance et va voir par toi même à quoi ressemble ce Pattinson.

Jamais je n'avais fait une préparation aussi vite, je partais avec mon sac serré contre mon cœur en lançant un regard entendu à mes patrons.

Je reviens de suite ....leur criais-je sur le pas de la boutique.

J'arrivais après dix minutes de marche rapide devant une magnifique maison de style méditerranéen, un énorme bougainvillier rose fuchsia s'étendait sur tout le devant de la façade blanche.

Je posais ma main sur la poignet et comme il me l'avait annoncer la porte n'était pas fermée, je montais un immense escalier en marbre blanc , il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, la décoration était sobre mais très chic ... vraiment classe , je rentrai dans le salon en appelant doucement , des livres étaient éparpillés à même le sol ... mon cœur fit un bon dans la poitrine quand je lu sur une couverture de livre Roméo et Juliette ...

Je m'avançais un peu plus, il y avait une chaine stéréo et un CD de muse posé dessus. Je devais rêver ... je devais vraiment rêver parce que quand je l'aperçue, il était là devant moi sur le canapé, allongé les bras retombant sur le sol, il était couvert de sueurs ...

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre il serait sorti de ma poitrine si je n'avais pas posé ma main sur mon sein, j'étais dans tous mes états mes jambes avaient du mal à me tenir et ma tête me tournait il m'aurait fallut un verre d'eau mais pas pour le boire.

Oh non !!!Mais plutôt pour me le jeter à la figure !!!!

Je m'approchais un peu, ne le lâchais pas du regard ...qu'il était beau, je n'en revenais pas.

Je fis un bon en arrière quand je l'entendis me parler

Viens ... viens près de moi... je ne te ferai aucun mal, si tu savais comme je suis désolé

Jamais je n'aurai du te laisser comment ais-je pu... pardonne moi Bella pardonne moi...

J'étais stupéfaite ... il était entrain de rêver. Surement de son script pour New Moon car il était posé sur la table basse du salon. Je m'approchais un peu plus afin de toucher son front, il était bouillant, à côté du script il y avait un thermomètre frontal je décidais de le prendre et de le poser sur son front.

Au contact de sa peau je me sentis rougir ... 40°,5

ca n'allait pas du tout…..

Au moment où je me levais pour saisir mon téléphone portable, il m'attrapa la main,

Bella reste s'il te plait ...

Je poussais un petit cri tellement je fus surprise !

Il me prenait pour Bella, la fièvre sans doute !

Il délirait à bloc, j'appelais le médecin en lui expliquant la situation, il me dit quelle attitude prendre et les gestes à faire afin de faire descendre la fièvre le plus rapidement possible

Je répondais machinalement, et raccrochais.

Le docteur venait de me dire de mettre monsieur Pattinson dans un bain...

Moi Elodie, je devais plonger Robert Pattinson dans un bain !

Je devais être folle, je délirais...tout ca ne pouvait m'arriver !

Mais comment allais-je procéder?

Je me levais pour me rendre à la salle de bain quand brusquement il m'attira vers lui, je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma joue, je n'osais bougée ... Bella reste près de moi;

Je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Oui Edward je reste, je vais m'occuper de toi, je vais juste te faire couler un bain je reviens de suite ! ».Un sourire douloureux se dessina sur ses lèvres et dans un mouvement lent il me saisit par le coup et me déposa le plus doux des baisers ...

J'avais du mal à garder mes idées claires et je me serai bien évanouie mais la situation ne me le permettait pas ... je me levais doucement en essayant de me dégager de son étreinte.

Je me rendais dans la pièce du fond, une chambre dans les tons de beige clair et de blanc cassé avec des rideaux blanc et des meubles en chêne clair ... cela dénoté avec le reste de la maison car on se serai cru dans un cottage anglais ... le soleil filtré à l'intérieur faisant briller les poussières .. On aurait cru autant de petites fées qui dansent c'était magique.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvais une alcôve et là quel bonheur une magnifique salle de bain

Avec une baignoire gigantesque en lave noire ...implanté dans le sol

Je mettais l'eau à couler, on pouvait facilement rentrer à deux la dedans ... ce serai plus facile de le plonger à l'intérieur.

Je retournais voir mon bel ange sur son canapé et je décidais de le déshabiller.

Mes mains tremblèrent quand elles se rapprochèrent de son torse, j'ouvrais les boutons de sa chemise un à un, j'avais la gorge sèche, je n'arrivais plus à déglutir tellement j'étais tendue.

Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de faire ?

Je m'attaquais au bas de son pantalon quand il se mit de nouveau à délirer.

« -Non Bella ! Tu connais ma condition pour que nous allions plus loin. »

Plus loin de quoi ? Mais de quoi parlait-il?

Ohhhhhhh !!! mais de sexe, je me souvenais du chantage qu'il avait fait à Bella.

Je continuais à me prendre au jeu, oui Edward je sais, pas avant le mariage mais là je ne te déshabille pas pour abuser de toi mais pour te faire prendre un bain, tu es malade Edward.

Il me laissa déboutonner son jean et je lui retirais tant bien que mal... il était à présent en boxer devant moi, mes doigt effleurèrent son torse…. Comme il était beau, musclé juste comme il faut ....

Pas comme dans ces montages bidons que me faisait ma copine cricri sur le forum de Twilight France, il était parfait.

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses comment j'allais procéder pour emmener ce doux personnage jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je l'agrippais de toute mes forces en lui demandant de bien vouloir m'aider ... je m'accrochais à lui et le tirer vers moi .J'allais y laisser mon dos mais tanpis, il fallait que j'y arrive.

Je le hissais de toutes mes forces en poussant un cri qui le réveilla et lui donna un semblant d'esprit –« -Ohhh, mais que m'arrive t'il ? »

Je lui expliquais en deux mots la situation et il m'aida du mieux qu'il en était capable ... nous nous sommes rendus comme ça bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à la baignoire.

Au moment de le mettre dans le bain mon pied se prit dans le tapis et je glissais avec lui dans la baignoire.

Elle était immense et le contact de l'eau le fit frémir, il s'agrippait à moi et ne voulait pas me lâcher.

Il me tenait si fort contre sa poitrine que je pouvais sentir son cœur battre.

« -Calmez-vous monsieur Pattinson, tout va bien, je suis là ! »

Je prenais le gant pour lui mouiller son front quand il me saisit par le poignet et m'attira à lui sa bouche venait d'effleurée mes lèvres , je sentis le désir monter et nous surprendre tous les deux , il entrouvrit ses lèvres et j'y déposais mes lèvres , mon bel adonis était demandeur et c'est avec fougue qu'il me prit l'arrière de ma nuque , nous étions tous les deux allongés dans cette baignoire et afin de trouver une position plus agréable, je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour me positionner à califourchon sur lui , je sentis sa virilité contre mon entrejambe ce qui accentua mon désir malgré la température de l'eau j'étais en ébullition .

De ses doigts maladroit il tira sur ma blouse blanche de travail, je me retrouvais en sous vêtements dans l'eau à cheval sur mon bel étalon ... même mes fantasmes n'avaient jamais été aussi loin... même les délires que je me faisais avec mes copines n'avaient été autant poussés et pourtant entre les lemons et les dessins que je faisais, il y avait de quoi rougir de plaisir.

Mais là c'était un moment de pur délice.

Son boxer était tendu par le plaisir et il revenait peu à peu à lui ... je me sentis confuse quand il posa ses yeux sur moi en me dévisageant ... ses prunelles me transpercèrent et je cru mourir de honte quand il m'attira vers lui pour me mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« -Vous ne profiteriez pas de la situation par hasard ? » Me dit- il.

Si j'avais pu me noyer à cette instant je crois que je l'aurai fait.

D'un petit sourire en coin il défit mon soutien gorge et libéra ma poitrine, il saisit un des mes seins et se mit à le mordiller avec douceur, sa langue faisant des va et vient entre mon cou et la naissance de ma poitrine, nos respirations se faisaient de plus en plus rapides.

Je me consumais littéralement sur place.

Il retira son boxer rapidement et s'attaqua à ma petite culotte, en deux secondes nous étions nus l'un contre l'autre.

Notre désir était dévastateur, j'avais envie de lui ... de le lécher de partout et c'est avec plaisir qu'il se laissa faire ...

il se plaça sur le rebord de la baignoire et moi assise devant lui je parcourrais son corps avec ma langue , je dessinais le contour de ses abdos et redescendais vers son sexe ... je m'amusais avec lui pendant un long moment le faisant mourir de plaisir quand il me remonta vers lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes sa langue cherchant la mienne et c'est avec frénésie qu'elles s'enroulèrent , se lièrent , se cherchant ...par moment nos dents se mêlaient à cette danse sauvage et mordaient l'extrémité de la langue de l'autre . C'était d'une sensualité !!!

N'en pouvant plus d'excitation je sortais de l'eau et montais sur lui, nos corps basculant en arrière nous nous retrouvions sur le carrelage frais, je le sentis me pénétrer d'un seul coup de reins et c'est avec ardeur qu'il se mit à me faire l'amour. Il avait pleinement retrouvé ses esprits et me faisait l'amour avec force ...

Je m'agrippais à ses cheveux et ondulais mon bassin pour qu'il rentre un plus en moi ... nos désirs étaient à l'apogée et c'est après un échange de plusieurs va et vient que nous atteignions le septième ciel.

Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson et nous nous écroulions sur le sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Nous restâmes comme ça le temps de retrouver nos esprits, quand le froid du carrelage se fit sentir nous replongions tous les deux dans l'eau tiède.

Le temps me semblait c'être arrêter quand je repris enfin mes esprits ... mon dieu mon boulot,

Mes fringues étaient trempées, nos ébats avaient duré deux bonnes heures et mes patrons allaient être morts d'inquiétude.

Je sortais de l'eau rapidement me saisissant de mes habits quand il sortit de l'eau à son tour.

Il était amusé de me voir si agitée et me pris mes vêtements des mains et se dirigea vers la buanderie, il mit en route le sèche linge et m'attrapa par la taille, il alla me déposer sur le lit, je sentais la chaleur de sa peau m'envahir de nouveau, le désir refaisait de nouveau surface.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire :

« -Pour quelqu'un de malade tu es plutôt tenace ! »

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser qui voulait tout dire ...

« -Nous avons le temps du cycle court mais je suis prêt à remettre ca mademoiselle.

Et je ne connais même pas ton prénom ! »

« -Elodie ... je m'appelle Elodie monsieur Pattinson. »

Il sourit en me répondant :

« - On va peut être évité les messieurs … Tu ne pense pas ? »

Je rougissais et l'embrassais de nouveau, nous fîmes une nouvelle fois l'amour ... avec douceur et délicatesse.

Quand le bip du sèche-linge se fit entendre….

Je m'habillais en deux secondes et m'apprêtais à partir quant il m'attrapa de nouveau par la taille en me disant dans le creux de l'oreille :

« - J'aimerai te revoir si tu le souhaites ... et je te promets d'être plus en forme là prochaine fois ! »

Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux ... Qu'est ce que ca allait être alors !!!

Il m'embrassa tendrement et me laissa partir ...


	19. 19 Emmett&Emilie by LaurieE

Victime : Emmett

Demandeur : Emilie

Auteur : Laurie-E

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je n'arrive à les en empêcher. C'était le genre de larmes que l'on versait en secret, dans nos moments d'intimités, là ou tout nous était permis. Je plantais ma cuiller dans mon pot de glace, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, et relevai le petit objet de métal pour l'enfourner dans ma bouche, machinalement. Jack Mayol pleurait de douleur, ce qui me noua le ventre et redoubla mes sanglots. Il serrait son ami de toujours dans les bras, Enzo, qui se mourrait d'avoir voulu plonger plus profondément que lui. Mes lèvres remuèrent en même temps que ses dernières paroles, car je les connaissais par cœur. C'était comme si j'y étais, sur la passerelle flottante au milieu de l'océan, le regardant mourir et partageant la souffrance infinie du beau Jack.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et je sursautais, serrant mon pot de glace comme s'il avait pu me protéger. Je me retournai, surprise, et mon visage s'illumina. Emmett venait d'entrer, les bras chargés de courses. Il me regarda et arqua un sourcil amusé. Je rougis comme jamais, réalisant que je pleurais comme une madeleine et me goinfrais de glace. Je planquais le pot derrière mon dos et il éclata de rire. Je ris à mon tour, essuyant mes larmes du revers de la manche de mon gros pull. Il alla poser les sacs sur la table et je le contemplais avec envie. Ce qu'il pouvait être magnifique, c'était incroyable. Même après deux ans je ne m'habituais toujours pas à sa beauté. Il portait un débardeur blanc, moulant son torse parfait comme si le vêtement avait été taillé à même sa peau. Il avait enfilé le superbe jean que je lui avais acheté. Sa chevelure sombre et courte ondulait légèrement sur sa nuque superbe, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Son visage aux traits durs et divins était comme toujours sans le moindre défaut, ni aucun signe de fatigue.

Je regardais alors ma triste dégaine de samedi après-midi, me sentant presque coupable de ne pas être aussi magnifique que lui. Je passais une main dans ma chevelure brune, dans un geste vain pour leur donner un aspect coordonné. Je reposais mes prunelles gris-vertes sur lui, le regardant fourrer les bras dans les sacs pour farfouiller à l'intérieur. Il en ressortit en petit coffret rouge et s'avança vers moi, un sourire à se damner accroché au coin de sa joue. Il sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour s'asseoir contre moi. Il tourna un œil inquisiteur vers l'écran et regarda un instant le film. Je n'y faisais même pas attention, tellement mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de lui. Il revint enfin vers moi avec une mine moqueuse.

- Mon cœur tu n'en as pas marre de faire mourir ce pauvre Jean Reno ? Me dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Je gloussais en secouant vivement la tête. Je n'y pouvais rien si ce film me rendait folle… Peut être pas autant que lui, mais c'est vrai que je ne m'en lassais jamais. Il rit doucement en passant une main fraîche sur ma joue, là ou mes larmes avaient laissé de petits sillons. Il les fit disparaitre de son pouce, me faisant chavirer le cœur sans s'en rendre compte. Son visage s'illumina tout à coup, rivant ses prunelles dorées et impatientes dans les miennes. Il s'agitait comme un gosse dès qu'il savait qu'il allait me faire plaisir, et c'était ça que j'adorais chez lui. Je baissais les yeux sur la petite boite rectangulaire qu'il tenait entre ses mains agitées. Je mis un certain temps à réaliser ce que c'était… Quand je reconnus le nom, je poussai un petit cri de joie en m'emparant du coffret. Il se mordit la lèvre, comme toujours quand il me voyait heureuse. J'ouvrais le haut de la boite et en sortis le parfum luxueux et magnifique. Je le portais contre mon cœur en m'agitant, toute ravie.

- Comment as-tu réussis à l'avoir ?! Ils ne le font plus !!! M'exclamai-je aux anges.

- Il a fallu que je me batte avec une grand-mère, et je regrette d'avoir dû la jeter dans l'escalator, mais ça en valait la peine ! Sourit-il en prenant la jolie bouteille, puis mon poignet de son autre main.

Il retroussa ma manche et abaissa ma main vers le bas, pour pouvoir en asperger l'intérieur de mon poignet. Le contact de sa main me fit frissonner et le parfum sucré et enivrant qui emplit l'air me ramena des souvenirs brulants en mémoire. Il posa la bouteille pour saisir délicatement ma main, approchant son visage de mon poignet pour en humer le parfum. Il ferma les yeux en ronronnant, puis déposa ses lèvres glacées sur ma peau. Seigneur, je me retenais déjà pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- Ce parfum me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai vue. J'aime tellement quand tu le portes Emilie. Me murmura-t-il de sa superbe voix grave.

Je me mordis la lèvre, laissant libre cours à mes souvenirs. L'hôtel, ma robe de cocktail, ce bal de charité… Je me revoyais, buvant mon kir, seule dans un coin. Et je le revoyais, lui, entrant dans la pièce et attirant tout les regards. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique, avec son allure assurée dans son superbe costume sombre. Ses lèvres remontèrent alors le long de mon bras, se faisant plus langoureuses et passionnées. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Mais tout à coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand et vint claquer contre le mur. Nous relevâmes vivement la tête, juste à temps pour voir débouler les deux garnements de 3 et 5 ans

- Emmett !!! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en courant vers nous.

Mon amoureux se redressa et écarta les bras juste au moment où ils se jetaient sur lui. Il attrapa le plus petit et le balança par-dessus son épaule, la tête en bas. Il éclata de son petit rire d'enfant pendant qu'Emmett agrippait la capuche du plus grand qui essayait de s'enfuir en criant. Il le souleva sous son bras et tourna sur lui-même au milieu de leurs fous rires. Je m'agenouillais sur le canapé et croisais les bras sur le dossier pour les regarder avec un tendre sourire. J'adorais les voir s'amuser tout les trois, je me demandais presque qui était le plus gamin de la bande. Il reposa le plus grand par terre, qui s'agrippa direct à sa jambe, pendant qu'il soulevait le plus petit à bout de bras pour le regarder.

- Mais dans quel état vous vous êtes mis les monstres ! Dit-il dans un ton faussement sévère.

- C'est Mirco qui a voulu me faire manger de la boue ! Piailla le bout de chou.

- Menteuuuuuur ! Riposta le deuxième en entourant ses jambes autour du pied d'Emmett.

- Alors ça c'est vilain ! Je sais bien que la cuisine de maman est horrible, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se gaver de terre ! Les gronda-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et je roulais des yeux. Il me fit un clin d'œil coquin et je lui tirais la langue. Il reporta son attention sur Marlon qu'il soulevait devant lui.

- Toi tu files de suite dans le bain ! Et toi… Ben je suppose que tu viens aussi… Acheva-t-il en baissant le visage vers Mirco, qui gloussa en resserrant ses bras autour de son mollet.

Il m'envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres et je lui fis un petit signe la main quand il commença à se diriger vers le couloir. De le voir trainer la jambe sur laquelle s'agrippait mon fils m'arracha un rire, et je les regardais jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière le mur. Je me levai ensuite en soufflant et m'étirai de tout mon long. J'éteignis mon film et attrapai mon pot de glace en trainant les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Je jetai le pot à la poubelle et commençai à farfouiller dans les sacs de courses. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cuisiner, ça tout le monde le savait… Et heureusement qu'Emmett ne mangeait pas, parce qu'il m'aurait quitté depuis très longtemps si ça avait été le cas ! Les premiers cris et les rires retentirent, accompagnés de bruits d'eau. Dans quel état j'allais encore retrouver la salle de bain… Mais finalement, quelques flaques et des serviettes balancées partout ce n'était pas cher payé pour tout l'amour qui régnait dans cette maison depuis deux ans. C'est avec cette douce pensée que je mis la casserole sur le feu.

Je tirais la couverture et me laissais tomber sur le matelas avec un soupir de soulagement. Ces deux gosses me rendaient chèvre. Pour les coucher c'était toujours une vraie scène… La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je redressai la tête. Emmett referma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit avec sa bouille amusée. Il m'énervait à ne jamais ressentir de fatigue… Je l'enviais tellement parfois. Non, c'était faux. Je ne l'enviais pas réellement. Car je connaissais la souffrance enfouie au fond de son être. Avec le temps, je parvenais à déchiffrer son regard d'ambre. La plupart du temps, notre présence lui offrait énormément de bonheur, mais il m'arrivait de percevoir un voile sur son visage parfait. Une sorte d'ombre de son passé, l'ombre de la chose qu'il fuyait tant, ou bien qu'il ne voulait pas accepter… Jamais je ne lui avais posé de question. Car je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je l'aimais tellement que le reste n'avait aucune importance. Je me moquais que sa peau soit aussi froide que la mort, que son cœur ne batte pas, qu'il ne se nourrisse pas, que son corps n'ait pas changé en deux ans… La seule chose qui m'importait, c'était qu'il soit là, et qu'il nous aime.

- J'en connais une qui va encore parler de son Jack Mayol dans son sommeil. Sourit-il en retirant son débardeur.

- Alors fais en sorte que j'aie quelque chose de plus croustillant en tête en m'endormant ! Minaudai-je avec un regard pétillant.

Il tourna la tête et releva un sourcil inquiet, jouant le type qui craignait pour sa vie. J'éclatais de rire et lui attrapai la nuque pour l'attirer sur moi. Il rit à son tour de ses bêtises, embrassant le bout de mon nez. La chaine de son cou pendait à la verticale et me chatouillait le menton. Je m'en saisis de la main, caressant l'anneau qui y était accroché. Mon anneau. Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'arrachant un ronronnement satisfait. Je lâchai sa chaine et parcourais son torse musclé, me délectant de ce corps que je connaissais si bien. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, de chaque coté de mon visage, et s'amusa à dessiner mes traits du bout des doigts, s'attardant sur mes paupières, mes lèvres… Je frémis et entrouvris la bouche, savourant cette sensation si délicieuse.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Me murmura-t-il en frôlant mon oreille.

Son souffle m'électrisa et je m'accrochai à son dos. Pour toute réponse je m'emparais de son visage et rivai mes prunelles dans les siennes, le regardant avec tout l'amour que je possédais. J'aurai été prête à mourir pour lui. Je lui aurais offert mon âme sans la moindre hésitation si cela avait pu lui rendre le semblant de vie auquel il aspirait tant. Si cela aurait pu faire battre son cœur de nouveau. Il jaugea mon regard longuement, comme s'il écoutait mes pensées et recevait cet amour trop puissant pour être décrit avec de simples mots. Il plaqua alors ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant pousser un faible gémissement étouffé. Il passa sa main derrière mon dos pour me redresser vivement et me retirer mon pull. Il me plaqua de nouveau sur le lit et je me jetai sur son jean, le déboutonnant frénétiquement pendant qu'il me dévorait la nuque de ses baisers. Il se délecta de ma gorge, glissant jusqu'au creux de mon épaule puis enfin jusque sur ma poitrine. Je respirais pas saccades, lui agrippant les cheveux comme si je craignais qu'il ne s'en aille. Il jeta la couverture par-dessus nos corps, car il craignait toujours que le contact de sa peau glacée ne me soit désagréable. S'il se doutait à quel point je désirais ça au contraire, sentir ce froid me mordre la peau et combattre la chaleur qui me dévorait l'intérieur du ventre.

Je me pressais contre son corps nu, pour sentir son désir pour moi. Il m'allongea sur le coté et colla son torse contre mon dos brulant, nous emboitant comme si nous ne faisions qu'un, et embrassant la nuque que je lui offrais. Comme toujours, il passa sa main par-dessus mon bras pour venir la plaquer sur ma bouche, car je n'arrivais jamais à retenir un gémissement quand il s'emparait entièrement de moi. Il étouffa mon cri alors que je serrai furieusement le coin de l'oreiller entre mes doigts. Quand je parvins enfin à retenir mes souffles et que cela ne risquait plus de réveiller les enfants, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'au bas de mon ventre, pour me presser contre le sien au rythme de ses mouvements. Sa peau glacée, au comble du paradoxe, attisait les flammes qui me brulaient et je craignais toujours que mon cœur n'explose tant il battait vite. Il me fit l'amour avec cette fermeté et cette passion dévorante que j'aimais tant, et il me fallu mordre un oreiller pour ne pas alerter tout le quartier.  
Je redressais le haut de mon corps, assise sur lui, et respirai à pleins poumons, rejetant ma chevelure humide en arrière. Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses, contemplant mon corps avec un sourire ravageur. Je me laissais ensuite tomber sur son torse, haletante et épuisée. Il referma ses bras autour de mon dos et je me laissais basculer dans un sommeil de plomb, protégée par son étreinte. Je savais que ce ne serait pas le nom de Jack Mayol que je murmurerai dans mes songes, mais le sien, comme chaque nuit… Je dormais si bien… Tout à coup on me secoua fort, très fort. J'ouvris les yeux, terrifiée. Il faisait si noir, je ne voyais rien.

- Bébé lève-toi !!! VITE !!!! DEBOUT !!!

Il m'attrapa le bras et me tira hors du lit alors que lâchai une exclamation de surprise. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Je vacillai sur mes jambes et il me retint. Il me jeta un peignoir et vint me l'enfiler avec des gestes fermes et angoissés.

- Emmett qu'est-ce qu…

Il plaqua un doigt sur mes lèvres, et quand je vis ses prunelles dans l'obscurité je me retins de pousser un cri. Elles étaient affolées, comme jamais je ne les avais encore vues. Il noua mon peignoir alors que mon cœur commençait à battre plus fort. Il se redressa et me saisit les épaules pour m'obliger à le regarder, me donnant une petite secousse pour que je l'écoute attentivement.

- Prends les petits et cache-toi ! N'approche-pas ! Tu as bien compris ?! Me dit-il la voix étranglée.

J'acquiesçai, la gorge sèche. Il m'attrapa le bras et me tira dans le couloir. Je manquais de tomber quand il me poussa vers la chambre des garçons. Je me rattrapai à la porte et le regardai partir. Sa démarche était offensive, comme s'il s'apprêtait à nous défendre d'un danger imminent. Pourtant la nuit était silencieuse, et il n'y avait aucun signe d'un quelconque problème… Qu'avait-il entendu ?! J'ouvrais la porte et la claquai derrière-moi, m'y appuyant en haletant. Les petits se réveillèrent et me regardèrent effarés. Je me jetai sur eux les bras écartés, leur intimant de venir contre moi. Ils sautèrent de leurs lits et se précipitèrent sur le sol avec moi. Je les enserrai contre ma poitrine et Marlon sanglota.

- Shuuuuuuuut mon ange, tout va bien. Lui chuchotai-je la voix tremblante.

J'entendis alors les premiers éclats de voix d'Emmett. Je me raidis et mes fils poussèrent une exclamation angoissée, étouffée dans mon peignoir. J'avais les yeux rivés sur la porte, et je tentai de me concentrer pour écouter. Quand je perçus leurs voix pour la première fois j'eus la chair de poule. Il y avait des gens dans notre maison. Seigneur. Tout à coup le grognement d'Emmett retentit, suivit d'un bruit de table renversée. Ses cris d'agonie continuèrent et je lâchai un gémissement terrifié. N'écoutant que mon cœur, je poussai mes enfants sous le lit, leur intimant de ne pas bouger, et me précipitai sur la porte. Je couru dans le couloir, pleurant sous les cris qu'il poussait. Quand je déboulais enfin dans le salon je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche pour retenir un hurlement. Emmett convulsait sur le sol devant trois personnes. L'homme au centre, plus âgé releva ses prunelles rouges sur moi et je reculai pour me plaquer contre le mur, tremblante.

- Voici donc l'humaine que tu protèges et a qui tu as révélé notre existence ? Dit-il calmement d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Emmett poussa un hurlement de rage alors qu'il se mourrait de douleur sur le sol. L'homme leva la main devant la jeune fille inquiétante postée près de lui, et il cessa de convulser. Je me jetai contre lui, serrant sa tête contre ma poitrine en pleurant. Il redressa le haut de son corps difficilement, en haletant. Il tourna son visage rongé de haine vers eux.

- Bande d'enfoirés ! Je vous interdis de la toucher ! Elle ne sait rien du tout ! Si vous lui faites quoi que se soit je vous jure que j….

- C'est toi qui as voulu tout ça. Tu connaissais les règles et nous t'avions prévenu. Tu aurais du rester avec les tiens au lieu de suivre un rêve impossible ! Le coupa l'homme terrifiant.

- Emmett, j'ai peur… Sanglotai-je en serrant son torse contre moi.

Il me prit les mains et me releva avant de me mettre derrière lui, les bras légèrement écarts. Il respirait rapidement, et je pouvais sentir une crainte infinie émaner de son corps imposant et puissant. Pourtant il avait en face de lui deux adolescents et un homme à la carrure frêle. Cependant, je ressentais également une aura affreuse et dangereuse du petit groupe. La petite me sourit d'un air cruel, regardant mes larmes avec intérêt.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? As-tu songé à l'avenir ? Qu'allais-tu faire quand les voisins se rendraient compte de ton visage figé dans la jeunesse ? Qu'allais-tu faire quand les enfants seraient en âge de comprendre ? Reprit l'homme de sa voix monocorde.

Le visage d'Emmett se raidit et son regard fut traversé de cette ombre que je redoutais tant. Ce qui était une posture défensive se transforma peu à peu en attitude dévastée. J'avais si peur. Je sentais que quelque chose de très important se déroulait sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse le comprendre. J'ignorais tout d'eux, et je me sentais si vulnérable.

- Maman ?

Nous tournâmes nos visages vers la petite voix emplie de sanglots qui venait de retentir sur notre droite. Les petits se tenaient debout devant le couloir, serrant la main de l'autre et regardant les intrus avec terreur. Emmett leur tendit une main en agitant les doigts et ils se précipitèrent pour la saisir. Il s'agenouilla au sol en les serrant contre lui et j'en fis de même, mêlant ma crainte à celle de mes enfants. Mirco voulu tourner la tête pour les regarder mais il lui agrippa les cheveux pour lui fourrer le visage contre son torse, comme s'il voulait le protéger, ou ne pas aggraver la situation.

- Ils ne savent pas, je vous en supplie, ils ne savent rien… Implora-t-il en relevant un visage terrassé vers l'homme au milieu du salon.

- Quel tableau touchant. Dit-il sans la moindre parcelle d'émotion.

- Pitié, tout est de ma faute ! Continua-t-il, alors que j'agrippai son bras en pleurant.

L'homme paru un peu ennuyé. Il jeta un œil à l'adolescente, puis à l'autre jeune garçon. Ils acquiescèrent à un ordre invisible. L'homme s'avança alors vers nous, aggravant les pleurs des petits. Il avança sa main vers moi et je poussai un cri quand sa peau glacée toucha mon front. Je voulu reculer mais Emmett me retint, le regard suppliant. J'avais le souffle coupé et je mourrais de terreur, mais je lisais dans ses yeux de ne pas bouger, de lui faire confiance, et c'est ce que je fis, tremblante. L'homme ferma les yeux, relevant son visage vers le plafond. Il retira ensuite sa main pour venir les poser sur les cheveux de mes fils. Ils pleurèrent en s'agrippant à Emmett. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Enfin il recula, pour rejoindre les deux autres.

- C'est la vérité, ils ne savent pas. Et le peu que cette chère demoiselle sait, je tends à croire qu'elle ne le dévoilera jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai vivement, les yeux exorbités. Il me fit un sourire mystérieux, puis regarda longuement Emmett, comme s'il s'impatientait et qu'il lui avait déjà offert beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Celui-ci se retourna et nous plaça face à lui, nous tenant tout les trois. Quand je vis son visage, mon cœur se déchira. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il baissa la tête, comme s'il n'avait pas la force de nous le dire. Les petits reniflaient, le regardant tristement. Mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, alors que ma respiration se faisait difficile. Il releva ses prunelles anéanties et nous dévisagea tour à tour.

- Je vais devoir partir les enfants. Il faut que je rentre avec les miens, dans ma famille. Sachez que je vous aime très fort et que vous me manquerez énormément. J'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec vous. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez tristes, d'accord ? Nous murmura-t-il la voix étranglée, se forçant à nous sourire avec amour.

Mon corps fut assailli de soubresauts tant mes sanglots devenaient forts. Non, il ne pouvait pas nous quitter. Nous étions une famille ! Je l'aimais ! Il embrassa le front des garçons qui ne comprenaient pas et reniflaient toujours. Puis il leva sa main pour venir me caresser tendrement la joue. Je lâchai un gémissement de douleur, agrippant furieusement sa main contre ma joue. Non, pitié, s'il partait, je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre. Il se redressa pourtant et recula vers les trois intrus, nous laissant seuls par terre, terrifiés et dévastés. Je serrai mes enfants contre moi, regardant mon amour s'éloigner. Il nous contempla avec une tristesse infinie. L'homme lui prit le bras et le tira vers la porte d'entrée. Je lâchai un nouveau gémissement inondé de larmes. Emmett tira alors sur son bras, nous regardant avec douleur.

- Alec, je t'en supplie… Pitié… Dit-il alors que l'homme l'entrainait vers la porte.

Il se débattit encore un peu, ne nous lâchant pas de ses prunelles dorées. Il disparu derrière la porte, dans une dernière supplication étouffée pour le dénommé Alec. La jeune fille nous regarda de son expression vide, puis posa ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon. Il fit une moue agacée, mais finit par se tourner vers nous, nous contemplant intensément. Quelque chose d'étrange m'envahit, comme une onde qui aurait embrumé mon esprit. Je vacillai quelque peu, tout comme mes enfants, et je ne les vis même pas s'éloigner. Je clignai des yeux, revenant à la réalité. Je pleurais toujours, mais mon cœur ne me faisait plus souffrir au point d'hurler de douleur et de tristesse. Je me jetai sur la porte, cherchant Emmett. Il avait disparu. Je pressai ma main contre mon cœur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pleurer son deuil, pourquoi la souffrance m'échappait. J'aurai du vouloir mourir tant je l'avais aimé… Pourtant je n'y arrivais plus. Je réalisais tout ce qu'il se passait, qu'il me quittait, que je l'aimais, mais j'avais cette horrible sensation que ce n'était qu'un étranger qui venait de nous laisser. Mes enfants vinrent s'accrocher à mon peignoir, l'air aussi perturbé que moi, et je leur caressais les cheveux, contemplant la ruelle sombre, perdue.


	20. 20 Rob&Karine by Drinou

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Karine

Auteur : Drinou

POV Karine

J'étais en retard et je courrai le long du grand hall bondé de la gare. Comme toujours, à chaque fois que je prévois un week end, mon boss me fait finir plus tard que prévu. Je regardais vite fait le tableau d'affichage et repris ma course ma valise derrière moi. Je voyais enfin mon train et le longeai pour trouver ma voiture. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je mettais payé le luxe de faire le voyage en première classe.

Je m'installai à mon siège, calai mon Ipod sur mes oreilles, fermai les yeux et attendais le départ imminent du train à destination de Londres. Alors que je commençai à peine à me détendre, je senti quelqu'un me toucher le bras. Je rouvris les yeux et vis un jeune homme charmant me parler. Il était même plus que charmant, il était… wouah ! Comment décrire cela. A peine avais-je croisé son regard que j'étais déjà hypnotisée par ses pupilles vert émeraude.

Je dus me concentrer pour reprendre mes esprits et j'ôtai mes écouteurs pour entendre ce qu'il me disait.

- Bonjour, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire  
- Bonjour, hum… je voudrai passer, dit-il à son tour.  
- Oh… Bien sûr.

Je me levai. Nos mains se frôlèrent un instant lorsqu'il passa devant moi et je sentis une décharge électrique remonter de mes doigts jusque dans tout mon corps. Il s'installa sur le siège à côté de moi.

POV Rob

Je m'installais à mon siège et attendais le départ du train. La jeune femme à côté de moi se réinstalla et réajusta ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Elle était très jolie, ses cheveux châtains cuivrés faisaient ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer, elle le remarqua et me fit un léger sourire. Je n'en avais pas l'impression qu'elle m'ait reconnue et j'en étais très heureux. Je sortis également mon baladeur mp3 et laissai mes yeux voguer au loin.

Le train était parti depuis plus d'une heure quand la fille à côté de moi sorti un guide touristique de Londres et commençait à le feuilleter. Je la vis tourner les pages, s'arrêtant de temps à autres sur des monuments ou des musées. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Si je peux me permettre, lui dis-je, vous devriez sortir des sentiers battus.

Elle leva ses yeux de son livre et plongea son regard dans le mien en me faisant un sourire timide.

- Et que me conseillez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Montrez-moi votre carte.

Elle ma la tendit et le lui montrai les endroits que j'aimai à Londres loin de toute l'effervescence touristique. Nous discutâmes un moment des endroits à visiter, ceux à ne pas rater et ceux qui au contraire étaient à éviter. L'annonce du contrôleur nous indiquant l'arrivée imminente du train à Londres nous surprit tous les deux. Nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer.

- Oh ! Et bien merci pour vos conseils, me dit-elle.

- Pourrai-je connaître votre prénom ?

- Karine.

- C'est très joli. Moi c'est Rob, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

POV Karine

Je saisis sa main tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine. La décharge électrique que j'avais ressentie plus tôt n'était rien comparée à cette sensation que j'éprouvai à l'instant.

- Karine, ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin ravageur.

- Merci… Euh… moi aussi, bégayai-je

Le train amorça son entrée en gare et c'est avec regret que je retirai ma main de la sienne. J'attrapai mon sac et me levai. Je me retournai vers Rob pour lui dire au revoir quand il attrapa ma main.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça dans cette grande ville, me dit-il avec un regard amusé.

Etait-il en train de me draguer ?

- Ah non ? demandai-je.

Il me fit un signe de tête négatif.

- Non.

- Et que me proposes-tu ? lui demandai-je amusée à mon tour.

- Je pourrai peut-être te servir de guide ?

Avoir Rob avec moi ne serait ce que quelques heures de plus… Comment résister !

- Avec plaisir, lui dis-je en rougissant.

POV Rob

Nous sortîmes du train et traversâmes la gare bondée pour prendre un taxi. Je profitai de l'excuse de la foule pour lui prendre la main.

- Je ne voudrai pas te perdre, lui dis-je.

Une fois dehors, j'hélai un taxi et nous montâmes à l'intérieur.

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda, hésitant.

- Et bien, j'aurai aimé pauser mes affaires à l'hôtel, me répondit-elle toujours avec cette petite couleur rosée sur les joues.

- Allons-y ! m'exclamai-je.

Nous nous rendîmes à son hôtel. Le contraste était flagrant entre les hôtels de luxe que j'avais pris l'habitude de fréquenter ces derniers temps et celui-ci. Elle déposa ses affaires en vitesse et revint me rejoindre à la hâte.

Nous commençâmes alors notre petit tour de ville, je lui montrai mes endroits préférés, lui racontant l'histoire de tel ou tel lieu, argumentant quand elle me contredisait… Nous passâmes tout l'après-midi ainsi.

En fin de journée je l'emmenai se balader dans l'un des nombreux parcs de la ville. Tout en savourant le paysage, elle me raconta sa vie en France, son travail… Nous marchâmes un long moment sous le couché du soleil. Elle était encore plus belle sous cette luminosité si particulière. Je lui pris la main pour l'entrainer vers un banc un peu plus loin et elle me suivit. Nous nous assîmes l'un contre l'autre et je mis mon bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre moi. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, profitant de la quiétude des lieux.

- Et toi que fais-tu dans la vie ? me demanda-t-elle au bout de longue minutes de silence.

Il était indéniable que cette fille me plaisait et j'avais peur de la faire fuir en lui disant la vérité. Toute fois si une relation sérieuse devait en découler je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui mentir. J'avais vraiment envie d'apprendre à la connaître et de passer du temps avec elle.

- Je suis acteur, lui dis-je tout simplement.

- Ah bon ? Tu as fait des films ?

- Oui quelques un.

Je la vis relever sa tête vers moi et m'observer.

- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas du les voir, me dit-elle.

Elle ne me reconnaissait vraiment pas et je n'allai pas m'en plaindre.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave ! m'exclamai-je en rigolant. Que dirais-tu si je t'invitai au restaurant.

Elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux et je me perdais dans le vert flamboyant de ses iris.

- Je dirai volontiers.

POV Karine

Il m'emmena dans un grand restaurant Londonien. J'étais en total décalage avec mon monde et mes yeux s'émerveillèrent devant un tel spectacle. J'étais totalement sous le charme de Rob. Dès que ses yeux se posaient sur moi j'avais l'impression de fondre. J'en perdais presque tous mes moyens.

En sa compagnie je ne voyais absolument pas passer le temps et la soirée fut magnifique. Il me fit rire à plusieurs reprises et je discernai maintenant le côté acteur en lui. Il pouvait être un vrai clown, mais il pouvait être aussi divinement charmeur.

Nous quittâmes le restaurant et il me proposa de faire une petite balade avant de me raccompagner. Il me prit la main et mon cœur s'emballa. Nous marchâmes ainsi, main dans la main dans les rues sombres de Londres. A un instant, alors que je m'extasiai devant la vue que j'avais de la tamise et de Big Ben, il me tira vers lui et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si parfaites, mon cœur chavira dans ma poitrine. Il s'écarta de moi et m'observa, attendant ma réaction. Pour toute réponse, je pris sa tête entre les mains et l'embrassai à nouveau. Ce baiser là fut plus passionnel et nos bouches s'ouvrirent à l'unisson. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent ensemble pour la première fois.

- Veux-tu continuer la balade ? me demanda-t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

Et interrompre ce baiser, jamais de la vie, pensais-je.

- Non, plus de balade, répondis-je en un murmure.

- Que me proposes-tu alors ?

Je sentis son sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as vu mon hôtel mais je n'ai pas vu chez toi.

- Très bonne idée.

Il sépara alors ses lèvres des miennes, me sourit, sortit son téléphone et appela un taxi.

Nous roulions depuis quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, je ne savais plus, j'étais totalement ailleurs, sur un petit nuage peut-être. Rob me tenait dans ses bras et me caressai les cheveux. Ma tête était posée sur son torse alors que je regardais l'extérieur. Le taxi se stoppa à un feu rouge juste devant un cinéma où une affiche attira mon regard. On pouvait y lire « New Moon » mais surtout le jeune homme aux yeux doré qu'elle représentait ressemblé très pour très à Rob. Je regardais alors le nom en haut de la fiche.

- Robert Pattinson, dis-je à voix haute.

Je ne pensais pas l'avoir prononcé mais sous l'effet de la surprise mes lèvres m'avaient trahie. Rob arrêta net ses caresses. Je me redressai pour lui faire face et je lui montrais l'affiche en question.

- C'est bien toi non ?

Il me fit un signe de tête positif tout en m'observant.

- Je connais cette histoire, j'ai lu les livres, mais je n'ai jamais vu les films, dis-je en souriant. Va falloir que je m'y mette ! m'exclamai-je en rigolant.

Il rit à son tour et je collais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Le taxi s'arrêta peu de temps après. Nous étions arrivés à destination. Rob appela l'ascenseur et nous montâmes au dernier étage. Il ouvrit la porte sur un immense et splendide loft. Je me serai cru à New York d'un coup. J'étais sous le choc.

POV Rob

Je vis Karine entrer dans le loft et s'arrêtait net, les yeux écarquillés. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle à plusieurs reprises.

- Wouah ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et bien… c'est… wouah !

Je rigolai à la voir ainsi.

- Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire, ajouta-t-elle.

Je la pris dans tendrement dans mes bras.

- Tu veux faire le tour du propriétaire ? lui demandai-je.

- Pourquoi pas.

Je la collai encore plus à moi et l'emmenai visiter mon appartement. Cela pris bien plus de temps que normalement car nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous embrasser à chaque pas que nous faisions. J'étais fou, complètement fou d'elle. Elle sépara ses lèvres des miennes et me regarda malicieusement.

- Et de quel côté est ta chambre ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et la contemplait. Elle était divinement belle. Je me mis sur elle et la couvris de baiser. D'abord ses lèvres, puis sa joue, son lobe, son cou… plus je descendais, plus sa respiration s'accélérait. Je déboutonnai sa chemise lentement, faisant toujours plus descendre mes baisers. Lorsque mes lèvres atteignirent sa poitrine encore couverte, elle gémit. J'ouvris entièrement sa chemise et m'attaquai ensuite aux boutons de son pantalon. Elle souleva s'elle-même ses fesses pour que je puisse lui retirer plus facilement. Elle se cambra lorsque mes lèvres atteignirent alors son intimité cachées sous un fin bout de coton. Je remontai alors retrouver ses lèvres et l'embrassai fougueusement. Je l'assis sur le lit et défis son soutient gorge. Elle en profita pour m'ôter mon t-shirt et commencer à déboutonner mon jean. Je l'aidai à me l'enlever et pris l'un de ses seins dans ma main. Je le malaxai tendrement et je la sentis gémir contre mes lèvres. Je la rallongeai délicatement et ma langue alla titiller son autre sein. Il s'agrippa à mes cheveux, gémissant toujours plus. Ses jambes étaient venues encercler ma taille et je pouvais sentir à travers nos sous-vêtements la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle, augmentant encore plus mon désir. Je quittai ses seins et la débarrassai de sa culotte. Je goutai alors à son intimité et elle se cambra encore plus. Ses hanches ondulées au rythme de mes caresses. Sentant que le plaisir la gagnait, je me stoppai. J'ôtai mon boxer et repartis à la conquête des ses lèvres avides de baiser. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et d'un coup de reins j'entrai en elle. Je vis le plaisir la submerger. Elle gémit plus fort, criant presque. Ses hanches s'accélèrent au rythme de mes mouvements en elle. Ses mains posées sur mes fesses, elle en voulait encore plus. J'augmentai la vitesse de mes va et vient en elle et le plaisir explosa en nous. Je retombai à côté d'elle, à bout de souffle et elle vint poser sa tête contre mon torse.

- Et bien M. Pattinson… quelle fougue, plaisanta-t-elle.

Je ris et la serrai dans mes bras. Je savais qu'elle n'avait prévu qu'un week-end à Londres mais j'espérai vraiment pouvoir la revoir bientôt car j'étais totalement amoureux de Karine.


	21. 21 Edward&Sophie by Clouded

Victime : Edward

Demandeur : Sophie

Auteur : Clouded

Nous avions repris la route. Je  
n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avais réussi. J'étais au volant de mon combi  
camionnette/caravane Volkswagen jaune poussin et blanc. J'avais tout plaqué il  
y a six mois. Finie la vie d'infirmière, je voulais passer à autre chose,  
surtout de vivre autre chose. Aujourd'hui je réalisais mon rêve et je comptais  
bien le vivre à fond ! C'est vrai j'avais un peu galéré au début, enchaîné  
les boulots de serveuses histoires d'avoir de quoi manger. Mes économies  
avaient fondues comme neige au soleil (notamment à cause de l'achat de cette  
petite merveille que j'étais en train de conduire). Fred et Romane me suivaient  
dans leur vieux pick up vert. Je les avaient rencontré il y a quelques mois.  
Ils venaient de se faire larguer par leur guitariste : ils étaient assis  
l'air misérable à la table du restaurant où je travaillais alors.

Je leur ai offert un café de  
consolation et on a entamé la conversation.

Et me voici, trois mois plus tard, avec eux, sur les  
routes. J'étais un peu plus organisée donc j'avais réussi à nous décrocher de  
vrais contrats. Bon, c'était pas encore la gloire mais c'était un bon début.  
Aujourd'hui direction La Nouvelle-Orléans. Depuis Katrina, la vie avait repris  
le dessus dans cette région dévastée. C'était et cela restera le cœur vibrant  
des Etats-Unis et c'est là que nous nous rendions. Nous allions jouer dans un  
petit bar qui faisait des soirées musicale deux fois par semaines. Le patron,  
un français que j'avais croisé quand j'étais serveuse. J'avais relancé ce  
contact dans l'espoir de décrocher quelque chose. Par chance, son groupe  
l'avait lâché et il avait besoin de le remplacer en urgence. Ni une, ni deux,  
j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. Il connaissait beaucoup de monde dans le milieu,  
c'était le genre de personne qui pouvait faire ou défaire une réputation en  
moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Fred s'approcha la mine  
déconfite.

-  
Ecoute… Il faut que je te parle…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ya ? Vas-y crache le morceau tu me  
stresses…

Et bien… Romane…

Quoi Romane ?

Son mec est venue la prendre ya une heure…

Elle va revenir j'espère…

Ben… en fait… elle est partie se marier à Vegas…

QUOI ??

C'est sûr  
j'allais péter un câble. J'étais complètement hystérique. Je tournais comme une  
lionne en cage dans notre petite loge.

-  
C'est pas possible !… Tu te fiches de moi… mais comment  
on va faire ! On est engagé pour trois semaines ici ! Si on n'assure  
pas ce soir, on est grillé… C'est même pas la peine d'espérer faire quelque  
chose dans la musique après ça…'tain… J'y crois pas…ARRRRRRRR

Fred me  
regardait impuissant.

Je suis chanteur.

Je le toisais  
des pieds à la tête. Il débarquait d'où celui_là? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à l'entrée de notre loge. Il était vraiment très beau mais bon, on n'avait pas  
besoin d'un minet, mais d'un « vrai » chanteur.

Ecoutez, vous êtes bien gentil mais on est un peu occupé  
là ! je recentrais mon attention sur Fred

Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position de jouer à la  
difficile. Faites-moi confiance !

Fred me jeta  
un coup d'œil.

Tu sais, il n'a pas tout à fait tort… On doit être sur scène  
dans 15 minutes…

Ma tête allait  
exploser.

De toute façon… Un peu plus ou un peu moins… Bon, c'est quoi  
votre répertoire ?

Humm, plutôt blues/folk

Ok…bon ben j'espère que t'as pas menti…C'est quoi ton  
nom ?

Edward.

Enchantée Edward, moi c'est Sophie et voici Fred. Je suis à la  
guitare et lui c'est les cuivres, voire l'harmonica. Bon, les gars, faut jouer  
serré ! On n'a pas le droit de se planter…

Ouahh c'était super ! s'extasia Fred, où est-ce que t'as  
appris à chanter comme ça? J'adore ta voix, un peu rauque, très  
boderline ! C'était génial ! Tu viens d'où au fait ?

Edward avait  
l'air plutôt mal à l'aise

-  
Ecoute Fred, laisse le tranquille. S'il n'a pas envie de  
parler, c'est son droit. On est ici pour faire de la musique pas pour raconter  
nos vies ! Allez les gars, on trinque ?

Nos trois  
verres tintèrent au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous avions scellé la création de  
notre groupe. Nous passions beaucoup de temps tous les trois pour les  
répétitions. Si le premier soir avait été un coup de bol, il ne fallait pas  
trop tenter cette chance insolente. Donc nous apprenions à jouer ensemble pour  
mieux se connaître.

Edward était  
effectivement un chanteur hors pair et un très bon musicien, avec une oreille  
imparable.

C'était un  
vrai plaisir de jouer ensemble. Les choses se compliquaient lorsque l'on se  
retrouvait le soir pour décompresser. C'était assez subtile, mais lui et  
moi…nous nous cherchions. Nos mains s'étaient frôlées à plusieurs reprises et à  
chaque fois c'était comme si un courant électrique me parcourait.

Un soir,  
j'avais engagé une partir de billard avec Fred, que j'avais laminé comme  
d'habitude. Edward s'est avancé pour prendre la relève et rapidement les choses  
étaient devenues très suggestives… la tension montait toujours d'un cran  
lorsque nous étions face à face… J'avais préféré faire machine arrière pour le  
bien-être du groupe.

Dans un accord  
tacite nous avions décidé de rester loin l'un de l'autre. Nous ne restions  
jamais seuls dans la même pièce. Une histoire entre des membres d'un groupe  
était toujours synonyme de tensions donc le plus sage était de s'éviter le plus  
possible.

La soirée  
avait très bien commencée, nous avions ouvert le bal tout en douceur. Un groupe  
de musique caribéenne avait pris ses marques pour enflammer le reste de la  
soirée.

On était tous  
les trois à notre table habituelle, décompressant en douceur après notre tour  
de piste. Une langoureuse brune s'est approchée de la table pour inviter  
Edouard. C'était incroyable le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur les femmes. Elles  
étaient aimantées par lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tentait sa  
chance, sans succès… jusqu'à ce soir. Je le vis avec étonnement se lever pour  
la suivre sur la piste de dance.

Un beau latin  
se pencha vers moi avec un sourire dévastateur. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers  
Fred, j'avais des remords de le laisser seul à table, mais à priori, il était  
déjà ailleurs. Je me laissai donc entraîner sur la piste.

Je ne m'y  
connaissais pas vraiment dans ce genre de danse, mais j'avais un professeur  
très consciencieux.

Edward était à  
l'autre bout de la salle, face à moi. Je croisais son regard tandis que Pablo,  
ou Pedro, je ne savais même plus, me faisait suivre ses hanches. Je n'avais pas  
conscience de ce corps contre le mien, la seule chose que je voyais c'était ses  
yeux verts qui me fixait intensément. La jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui  
ondulait de façon très sensuelle, suivant le mouvement de la musique. Il faut  
dire que c'était une excellente danseuse. Elle se frottait à lui lascivement  
mais c'était moi qu'il regardait.

Mon partenaire  
était lui aussi particulièrement doué et me faisait savamment tournoyer. Nos  
deux corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement pour suivre le rythme envoûtant de la  
musique. Malgré tout son talent, je n'avais que lui en tête, lui qui me  
narguait dans les bras d'une autre. Nous jouions un jeu dangereux, une  
provocation mutuelle pour voir jusqu'où l'autre pourrait aller. Les mains de  
mon compagnon de danse virevoltaient sur mon dos, glissant sensuellement dans  
le creux de mes reins. Il était vraiment très séduisant, mais lorsque je  
fermais les yeux c'était Edward que je voyais. Lorsque son souffle effleura mon  
cou, j'imaginais que c'était sa bouche qui me frôlait.

L'ambiance  
était incroyablement moite, les corps se mouvaient, se mélangeaient au rythme  
hypnotique de la musique.

La belle brune  
accéléra soudain les choses et plaqua les mains d'Edward sur ses fesses, pour  
s'emparer ensuite de ses lèvres.

C'était trop  
pour moi. Je détournai le regard. Je repoussa gentiment Pablo/Pedro pour me  
rendre vers le bar. A mon étonnement il me suivit. Il était très prévenant,  
charmant, charmeur, vraiment tout ce dont j'avais besoin !

***

Aïe ! ma  
tête… mes yeux… je tentais de les ouvrir tout doucement… Ahhh la lumière… Je  
plissais le haut de mon visage avant de rouvrir à nouveau mes yeux… J'avais une  
gueule de bois phénoménale… Il y avait longtemps que…

Un léger  
mouvement à côté de moi…

Oh mon  
dieu ! Pablo/Pedro… dans mon lit…je soulevais le drap…J'étais nue et lui  
aussi…

Mais c'est pas  
possible de faire des choses pareilles et surtout de ne pas s'en  
souvenir !

Allez, un  
effort ma fille ! De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ? La musique… La  
danse…Edward évidemment… Les fesses de cette brune qui se dandinent…Le  
baiser…Et le bar… Le bruit du verre de Tequila sur le zinc métallique…

La seule  
évocation de ce souvenir m'arrache une grimace de douleur !

J'avais cédé à  
ma plus vieille ennemie : la Tequila ! La dernière fois qu'elle  
m'avait vaincue de la sorte ?… A la fac sans aucun doute…

C'était un  
cauchemar ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire avec ça dans mon lit ?

Bon j'étais  
injuste, c'est pas parce que je ne me souvenais de rien que ça n'était pas  
bien ! Et puis, je devais être honnête avec moi-même, le seul dont j'avais  
réellement envie s'était envoyé en l'air avec une superbe créature hier  
soir !

Je me levais  
le plus discrètement possible pour tenter de gagner la salle d'eau. Penchée sur  
le lavabo, je m'aspergeai d'eau froide pour me réveiller et scrutais le miroir  
pour y constater l'étendue des dégâts. Je croisais mes yeux marrons. J'avais  
une tête « nuit blanche » mais pas « lendemain de fête ».  
C'est déjà ça ! Je remis en place mes cheveux. Et face à moi-même, je me  
demandais comment j'allais gérer le problème d'à côté.

Je savais très  
bien pourquoi j'avais fait ça. J'avais répondu à la provocation par une  
provocation. Je démarrais toujours au quart de tour dans ces cas là. Edward… je  
n'avais que son visage dans ma tête. Et même là, alors que mon cerveau était en  
compote, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui…

Un léger  
grognement à côté…

J'entrouvis la  
porte, oui il s'était réveillé…

Je pris une  
grande bouffée d'air, et l'ouvris entièrement. Je jetais au passage un coup  
d'œil envieux la porte de sortie de ma bonne vieille camionnette.

-  
Bonjour toi !

Aïe… Ca allait  
être plus difficile que prévu

-  
Euh bonjour…

Tu as bien dormi ?

Hummm question  
piège

-  
Moui et toi ?

C'était très intense entre nous…

Oui… Sûrement… En fait…Tu sais…

Tu t'enfonces  
lentement mais sûrement ma fille…

-  
J'ai des répétitions avec le groupe dans… ouh la, mais il est  
déjà si tard…

Oui, t'inquiète, j'y vais. Tu veux qu'on se revoit ?

Euh… Non ?

Mince, j'avais  
peut-être répondu un peu vite…

Il encaissa  
bien en tout cas.

Il s'habilla  
en vitesse. Me laissa tout de même son numéro de portable, et avec un clin  
d'œil m'embrassa furtivement avant de s'en aller.

Je retirais  
rageusement les draps de mon lit, pestant contre moi-même et contre celui qui  
m'avait poussé à bout.

Mon portable  
vibra doucement sur la table. Tiens…

Allo ?

Une voix  
masculine…

Un sourire  
illumina mon visage. J'enfilais rapidement un petit haut et une jupe et me  
précipita vers notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel.

Ils étaient  
attablés tous les deux.

Edward me jeta  
un coup d'œil narquois.

-  
Réveil difficile

Regard noir  
dans sa direction.

-  
Je viens d'avoir un appel… Devinez qui nous a vu  
chanter ??

…

Le directeur de communication de Starbucks…On a décroché un  
contrat pour aller chanter dans tous les Starbucks des Etats-Unis ! Une  
tournée, d'au moins un an !! Logés, nourris, blanchis !!

Fred se leva  
d'un bond et vient sautiller de joie avec moi !

L'excitation  
passée, nous nous tournâmes vers Edward, étonnamment calme. Il n'avait jamais  
été très expressif, mais là quand même il aurait pu faire un semblant de  
sourire.

-  
Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est fantastique  
comme nouvelle non ?

Je… je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner.

QUOI ?

Je préfère l'anonymat des petites salles… ce genre de tournée,  
c'est pas pour moi…

J'allais lui  
sauter à la gorge. Je bouillais littéralement. Je préférais aller me calmer  
avant de lui parler et me dirigeai donc furieuse dans notre loge. Une vague de  
rage commença à me submerger.

Il était sur  
mes talons. Nous étions à présent face à face dans ce local. J'étais dans une  
colère noire et pas seulement à cause de la tournée, je lui en voulais pour ce  
qui c'était passé hier soir, mais ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-  
J'en peux plus ! j'en ai assez ! Je porte ce groupe  
à bout de bras ! Moi j'y tiens à tout ça, j'ai tout sacrifié pour en  
arriver, c'est mon rêve de vivre tout ça !

Ma voix se brisa un moment, je  
sentais les larmes me monter dans les yeux. Il ne bougeait pas. Semblait me  
jauger, essayant de lire je ne sais quoi sur mon visage.

Je serrais les poings, il était  
hors de question que je pleure, je ne craquerai pas, pas maintenant. Je voulais  
en finir avec tout ça. Tous ces mois de jeu, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais  
besoin de retrouver une certaine sérénité.

-  
Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste. Je ne veux plus te voir tu  
m'entends. Repars, repars comme tu es venu !

J'étais tendue  
par la colère, l'atmosphère de la pièce devenait presque irrespirable.

Et là… Il  
s'est littéralement jeté sur moi pour commencer à m'embrasser fougueusement.  
Surprise pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai instantanément répondu à son  
baiser. Son corps était diablement froid, contrastant délicieusement avec le  
mien brûlant de colère et d'un désir refoulé depuis des mois. Nos mains  
fébriles se cherchaient sauvagement. Il me fit reculer vers la table sur  
laquelle étaient rangés nos différents accessoires de scènes. D'un coup de main  
il balaya tout. J'entendis à peine le fracas des flacons sur le sol. Je  
m'agrippais à lui comme s'il était la seule chose qui me retenait à la vie. Je  
passais les jambes autour de lui, pour le caler au plus près de moi. Ses lèvres  
parcouraient mon visage, mon cou, mes épaules… Sa langue traçait de délicats  
sillons, de la glace qui fondait lentement que ma peau en feu… Je n'avais pas  
le temps de penser, il semblait anticiper le moindre de mes désirs. J'arrachais  
sa chemise pour parcourir ce torse dont j'avais rêvé pendant des nuits  
entières. Il glissa ses mains sous ma jupe, et dans une lenteur  
presqu'insoutenable fit descendre ma culotte, en laissant de douces traces  
fraiches du bout de ses doigts.

-  
Je rêve de ça depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, murmura-t-il sa  
bouche collée contre la mienne

Moi aussi, répondis-je haletante

Je sais…

Il me prit de  
façon rapide et fougueuse. Nous n'étions plus que plaisir et désir, brûlant de  
ce feu qui nous consumait tous les deux depuis trop longtemps. L'intensité de notre  
étreinte nous submergea, pour nous laisser haletants, serrés l'un contre  
l'autre. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de la  
sorte. Il semblait résonner dans toute la pièce.

Edward posa sa  
main froide sur mon sein en souriant.

-  
Il n'a jamais battu aussi fort, susurrai-je dans son oreille

Oui… C'est presque hypnotique comme battement…

Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé partir hier soir ?

Parce que je ne pense pas être celui qu'il te faut…

Tu le pense toujours après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Non… Je suis bien celui qu'il te faut et crois-moi je n'ai pas  
l'intention de te laisser t'en aller.

J'espère bien, répliquais-je d'un ton mutin, en taquinant son  
lobe.

Attends… Même si c'est très agréable… Avant ça, il faudrait que je te  
parle de quelque chose…

On doit parler de quelque chose avant.

Il se dégagea délicatement de moi, le temps de me laisser remettre de l'autre dans mes vêtements. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, et esquissais un sourire devant les dégâts occasionnés par nos ébats.

Il avait l'air soucieux face à moi.

- Ecoute… Je…sais ce que tu caches…

Je me raidis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Humm et bien… C'est un peu compliqué en fait…  
- Je suis toute ouïe !...

En fait, j'étais carrément stressée. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

- Et bien… Comment dire… Je suis télépathe.  
- C'est une blague ?  
- Non, c'est très sérieux. Comment aurai-je pu savoir que tu es malade…

Sous le choc de la révélation, je m'appuyais sur la table.

Comment était-ce possible ?... Je ne l'avais dit à personne… C'est même à case de ça que j'avais quitté précipitamment mon ancienne vie, vivre mon rêve à fond avant la fin…

- Je sais tout ça et c'est même cette rage de vivre qui m'a poussée vers toi, le jour où on s'est rencontré…

J'étais hébétée. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir…

- Euh… je suis un peu confuse… Je veux bien croire cette histoire de télépathe mais je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir.  
- En fait…, il grimaça.  
- Après ce que tu viens de me dire, tu peux y aller, je t'assure, je suis blindée !  
- Voilà, en fait je suis télépathe parce que… je suis un vampire…

Alors là s'en était trop. Je sentis un violent fou rire monter dans ma gorge.

- Bon franchement Edward, tu me déçois… Si tu ne veux pas qu'on se revoie il y a quand même des façons plus conventionnelles de le dire. Je peux te donner quelques exemples type si tu veux !  
- Je suis sérieux

Je sentis mon rire mourir dans ma gorge lorsque je vis qu'il avait effectivement l'air parfaitement sérieux.

- D'accord. Alors, c'est quoi le prochain truc que tu vas m'annoncer ? Tu vas boire mon sang ? Non, parce que là je suis larguée… Ya que moi de toute façon pour tomber sur des barg' …C'est vrai, un beau mec, charmant ne peut pas s'intéresser à moi s'il n'est pas complètement psychotique…  
- Non, c'est autre chose que je voudrais pour toi…pour nous…

Il me prit dans ses bras. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, c'est vrai que cette froideur n'avait rien de normal… Et puis, il n'avait jamais mangé avec nous… Et ah oui, il n'allait jamais au soleil, on ne se voyait que la nuit ou alors dans des endroits clos…  
Un vampire… cette idée traçait son chemin dans ma tête…Ca aurait été un truc délire à raconter aux copines…  
Il me fixait intensément.

- Tu sais, je peux lire dans tes pensées et je sais depuis des semaines à quel point tu aimes la vie. J'aime cette énergie, c'est ce qui m'a plu en premier chez toi. Tu incarnes cette force vive qui va toujours de l'avant, profitant de chaque minute. Et je voudrais te proposer quelque chose. J'ai la possibilité de te transformer, de te donner la vie éternelle. Tu sais que nous sommes voués à la damnation mais je voudrais t'offrir cette option d'une éternité à mes côtés…

Je m'écartais doucement. J'avais une foule de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Tiens, il avait les yeux dorés, j'avais toujours cru qu'ils étaient verts des lentilles sûrement… Bref… Je pesais le pour et le contre… Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire. En même temps, c'était une option que je n'avais jamais envisagée, ni même imaginée…

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre aujourd'hui…

Il me fit un petit sourire absolument craquant.  
Il avait renfilé son semblant de chemise, celle j'avais mise dans un piteux état.  
J'en attrapa un pan et le ramena vers moi.

- Et le sexe entre vampires c'est comment ?... lui demandai-je mutine  
- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit-il en se penchant sur moi

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Edward m'avait transformée.  
J'avais pris ma décision très rapidement. Nous avions laissé Fred un peu  
précipitamment à la Nouvelle Orléans pour aller s'isoler dans un endroit  
moins…peuplé. C'est en Alaska qu'il me mordit. Le feu, intense me dévora  
pendant trois jours. Je découvris la soif le quatrième et le plaisir de la  
chasse ensuite. L'excitation de la traque et la satisfaction lorsque le sang  
coulait, enfin…

Ma vie aurait sans doute été totalement différente si je  
n'avais pas rencontré Edward mais j'en étais satisfaite. La damnation avec lui  
n'avait rien de si effroyable !

Aujourd'hui nous avions enfin quitté notre retraite.  
J'arrivais à me maîtriser, et j'avais appris à côtoyer des humains sans leur  
sauter à la gorge.

Ce que j'appréciais le plus dans ma nouvelle vie c'était  
cette explosion de sensations. Le monde me paraissait plus net, la même  
sensation que lorsque l'on porte des lunettes de vue pour la première fois. Mon  
corps était plus fort, plus réceptif aussi, une alliance de douceur et de  
puissance.

Edward avait décidé qu'il était temps. Il voulait me  
présenter ses parents et le reste de sa famille qui s'était installé à Forks.  
Mais avant, il m'avait préparé une surprise. Il avait refusé de m'en dire plus.  
Je savais juste qu'on prenait l'avion.

J'avais préparé une petite valise à la hâte.

On n'achètera tout sur place m'avait-il expliqué.

C'était aussi un truc de vampire que j'adorais :  
shopping no limit !! Le rêve !!

L'hôtesse nous installa à nos places, en première évidemment.  
Impossible de savoir où on allait… Dommage que je n'avais pas le don de mon  
amant…

Vampire ou pas vampire, mon angoisse de l'avion ne s'était  
pourtant pas envolée… Cette idée d'être suspendue dans une petite boîte… Non,  
cela me stressait vraiment !

Pour me relaxer, je branchais mon mp3 et me laissait aller  
au son de Rock your body… La voix de Justin sussurant « better have you  
nacked by the end of this song » (tu sera nu avant la fin de la chanson)  
m'arracha un sourire. Le fait qu'Edward lisait dans les pensées n'avait pas que  
des désagréments. Je laissais  
vagabonder mes pensées.

_Il rapprochait ses lèvres des miennes et commençait  
lentement à m'embrasser. Sa main glissait lentement le long de mon cou pour  
descendre comme au ralenti sur l'un de mes seins._

J'entrouvris un œil pour voir sa réaction. Une légère  
crispation de sa main qui serait passée inaperçue pour n'importe quel humain.

Bon…continuons…

_A travers mon petit haut en coton, il effleurait du bout  
de ses doigts mon sein durcit par le plaisir. Tout en douceur, il glissa cette  
main si magique sous la fine couche de tissu qui était la seule barrière…_

Nouveau coup d'œil. Il était incroyablement concentré et je  
savais pertinemment qu'il suivait la moindre de mes pensées.

_Ses mains zigzagaient sur mon corps et commencèrent à se  
concentrer sur les parties les plus basses de mon corps. Elles avaient glissé  
le long de mon dos et papillonnaient le long de la ceinture de mon pantalon,  
entrant et sortant savamment…_

Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux cette fois ci. Je  
pouvais sentir l'excitation monter en lui. Ce petit jeu érotique nous avait  
occupé pendant des semaines, mais nous avions toujours été seuls…

Je me levais discrètement.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il était  
derrière moi.

Notre habileté de vampire nous permit de trouver une  
position adaptée dans l'espace riquiqui des toilettes. C'était peut-être un  
fantasme typiquement humain mais d'un point de vue vampiresque, le résultat  
était wouahhh…

J'avais savamment fait monter la pression et notre étreinte  
fut fougueuse, comme c'était souvent le cas, mais nous devions être prudents,  
il ne fallait pas exploser l'avion dans notre élan ! La prudence ajoutait  
à notre excitation. Les mains sur mes fesses, continuant l'exploration que  
j'avais imaginée, il me collait à lui.

-  
Sophie… Tu n'as pas honte de jouer avec moi de la sorte.

Je ne t'ai pas dit d'écouter mes pensées, glissais-je  
sensuellement dans son oreille.

Je plantais mes ongles dans son dos, il grogna doucement de  
plaisir avant de plonger en moi. Le plaisir était décuplé par notre  
hypersensibilité. Je sentais chaque infime parcelle de mon corps s'embraser à  
son contact. Mon sang froid n'était plus qu'un torrent de lave.

Un petit bruit à la porte et un toussotement léger nous  
ramena à la réalité.

On avait été prudent mais l'œil acéré de l'hôtesse de l'air  
nous avait repéré…

Nous sortîmes de là, penauds comme des adolescents. Edward  
décocha un sourire torride à la pauvre femme qui eut à peine la force de nous  
demander de nous rassoir.

-  
Maintenant mon cœur, tu va être sage !

Le vol se termina en douceur.  
Nous atterrîmes à l'aéroport de Montréal. Je ne savais toujours pas où nous  
allions.

Il loua une voiture, et j'étais à  
l'affût du moindre indice.

Soudain je vis un panneau.

-  
C'est pas vrai !

Il me fit son plus beau sourire.

-  
Niagara ! On va voir les chutes du Niagara !

J'avais adoré le film avec  
Maryline et j'avais toujours eu envie de voir cet endroit magique.

-  
Oh… Je suis super contente, merci !

Je lui sautais dessus et le  
couvrais de baisers.

-  
Mon cœur, si on commence comme ça, on n'est pas prêt  
d'arriver.

Il me repoussa gentiment.

-  
Je te rappelle que tu as promis d'être sage !

Je fis une petite moue boudeuse  
avant de me retourner vers la vitre pour savourer chaque instant.

Il avait loué un ravissant petit  
bungalow, exactement comme dans le film. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : voir les  
chutes.

Nous nous rendîmes donc près des  
fameuses splendeurs. Ce spectacle était saisissant. Je n'avais jamais rien vu  
de pareil. Une légère brise nous projetait par moment de fines gouttelettes sur  
le visage. J'étais subjuguée par le décor. Je ne pouvais rien imaginer de plus  
merveilleux…

Une idée me traversa pourtant  
l'esprit. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edouard qui me répondit d'un sourire amusé.

Je voulais aller plus près, je  
voulais aller derrière la cascade. Pour des vampires, c'était un jeu  
d'enfant ! L'atmosphère s'assombrissait sensiblement, se fondant dans un  
camaïeu rougeoyant, de plus en plus noir. Le crépuscule, notre moment…Avec  
agilité, nous nous sommes donc glissés derrière les barrières de sécurité avant  
de nous attaquer à la falaise.

Le rideau d'eau était d'une  
puissance phénoménale et même pour nous, le courant était assez fort. Nous  
avons malgré tout réussi à passer cette muraille d'eau pour nous abriter  
derrière. De l'intérieur, les choses étaient tout aussi magiques. Evidemment  
nous étions trempés mais nous étions heureux. Ma nouvelle vie était parfaite.  
J'avais le compagnon idéal. Lisant dans mes pensées, il se rapprocha lentement  
de moi. Les pierres, à la fois rugueuses et polies par le mouvement de l'eau me  
massaient le dos. Nos deux corps qui se connaissaient par cœur trouvèrent à  
nouveau de rythme qui leur convenait pour composer cette merveilleuse symphonie  
de plaisir que nous ne cessions de jouer…

Nous fîmes l'amour de la façon la  
plus douce et la plus sensuelle qui soit, sous la pluie ruisselante de la  
cascade. Edward se tenait tout contre moi, me serrant fort contre lui, ses  
lèvres effleurant mon oreille. Le bruit était assourdissant mais j'entendais  
parfaitement les mots d'amour qu'il me murmurait.

Si j'avais été humaine j'aurai  
voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais j'étais vampire et je savais que mon bonheur était là pour  
l'éternité.


	22. 22 Edward&Sophie by Cindy

Victime : Edward

Demandeur : Sophie

Auteur : Cindy

LE CHOIX DE SOPHIE

J'arrivais à la gare du Nord de Paris avec mes bagages pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.  
J'avais fuis ma famille, mes amis, mon boulot mais surtout l'homme qui je le pensais, allait devenir mon époux un jour.  
Cette partie de ma vie, je la voulais derrière moi, certes avec un grand pincement au cœur en pensant à tous ceux que j'aimais.  
Mais j'avais prit ma décision de quitter la ville où j'étais née 28 ans plutôt et voulais à tout prix oublier cet amour avec Jasper qui avait duré 6 ans et qui malgré ces années m'avait quittée pour une autre.

C'est le cœur lourd que je descendais sur le quai et me mêlais à la foule en me pressant pour sortir et appeler un taxi qui allait me ramener à ma nouvelle demeure : Rue galerie Lafayette dans le 9ème arrondissement.  
J'arrivais enfin devant l'immeuble, un immeuble assez ancien mais qui avait son charme Parisien et j'hésitais à pousser cette grande porte en bois bleu, cela signifiait que j'ouvrais une nouvelle page de ma vie.  
Je l'ouvrit enfin et commençais à monter mes 6 étages, j'habitais au dernier.  
Sur le palier, 2 portes se dressaient devant moi, je me dirigeais avec mes bagages encombrants vers celle où il n'y avait pas de tapis  
J'ouvrais la porte de mon nouveau chez moi, un petit 2 pièces meublé, assez clair et chaleureux.  
Je restais là un moment rêveuse à penser à tout ce que j'avais dû quitter, mais mon esprit vagabonda vers ma journée de demain car j'avais demandé ma mutation à l'hôpital Neker dans le 15ème en service pédiatrie pour m'occuper de ces enfants malades. J'avais un besoin urgent de me sentir utile, de m'occuper et je me disais que mon aide leur serait bénéfique.

Je commençais donc à m'installer dans mon petit chez moi, ce qui fût très rapide vu que je n'avais que mes vêtements à ranger.  
Je fis également un peu de ménage avant de prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre.  
Je m'installais sur le canapé avec mon livre fétiche «Hésitation» que j'avais lu au moins 10 fois. Il portait sur un amour impossible mais tellement puissant entre une humaine et un vampire. Mais mon téléphone sonna et je savais déjà qui m'appelait avant même de répondre.  
«Bonjour maman, comment vas tu ?»  
«Bien et toi ma chérie ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles»  
«Je suis désolée, j'étais pas mal occupée, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je suis bien arrivée et bien installée»  
«Bon, tant mieux !!! et ton appart te plait ? Et le quartier pas trop bruyant ?»  
«Oui, oui il est super sympa et ça à l'air calme»  
«J'espère que tu as pris la bonne décision de partir à Paris car tu me manques déjà énormément»  
«Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai fais le bon choix et toi aussi tu me manques déjà»  
«Tu sais qu'il à demandé de tes nouvelles ?»  
«Écoute, maman (sur un ton un peu sec) c'est lui qui a pris la décision de me quitter et moi la mienne en m'installant ici»  
«Excuse moi, ma chérie je sais que ce choix était difficile à prendre, je n'en parle plus»  
page 2

(je soufflais un bon coup et me radoucis)  
«Merci, bon je dois finir de déballer mes affaires, je te rappelle demain maman, d'accord ?»  
«Oui, je te laisse t'installer, bon courage pour demain pour ton nouveau travail»  
«Merci, je t'embrasse, à demain maman»  
«A demain, ma chérie»

Ouf, c'était fini, j'adorais ma mère mais parfois elle pouvait être très étouffante et surtout je savais qu'elle adorait Jasper et ne comprenait pas mon envie de partir loin de lui après ce qu'il m'avait fait.  
Elle pensait que l'on se remettrait ensemble. J'avoue que j'y avais pensé souvent tant j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais après 2 mois sans nouvelles je compris que c'était vraiment fini même si son visage revenait sans cesse me hanter.  
Il était tout simplement beau, grand et mince mais un peu musclé.  
Son visage que je connaissais par cœur en forme ovale, des yeux vert-gris, ses cheveux bruns, ondulés et ses lèvre roses qui.....  
NON!!! Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui, cela me faisait trop de mal.  
Je me remis à ma lecture en prenant avant un comprimé de Lexomil, je savais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir avant qu'il fasse son effet.

Je fût réveiller par la musique de mon radio réveil. Je m'étais endormie encore sur mon canapé.  
Je me levais assez reposée avant d'entamer ma première journée de garde à l'hôpital .  
Je sortis mes deux pains au chocolat du placard de la cuisine que j'avais gardé d'hier midi avec un peu de café enfin du soluble que ma mère avait glissé dans mon sac. MERCI MAMAN !!!  
Et heureusement car ce matin j'étais affamée et je n'avais pas encore fait les courses.  
Après avoir fini mon petit déj, je fis rapidement la vaisselle, allais me doucher et me préparer pour affronter ma journée avec un gros nœud au ventre.  
Un nouvel endroit, un nouveau service et des nouveaux collègues que je ne connaissais pas.  
J'inspirais un bon coup devant mon miroir et me trouvais assez jolie dans mon petit ensemble noir qui faisait ressortir mes yeux marrons et mes cheveux brun sur ma peau pâle.  
Je sortis de chez moi et allais fermer la porte lorsque je vis mon voisin de palier.

Je me stoppais net lorsque son regard croisa le mien.  
Il ressemblait à un ange avec son visage parfait, ses traits fins, sa bouche en forme de cœur avec ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses cheveux coupés courts en bataille, couleur cuivre et ses yeux.....,  
Oh, mon dieu ! Son regard couleur azur si pénétrant et envoûtant me fit perdre la tête.  
Mes clés me tombèrent des mains, je me détournais de son regard afin de reprendre mes esprits et de ramasser mes clés .  
Mais une main chaude et douce me devança et me les glissa dans la main.  
Je fût parcourue d'une décharge électrique à son toucher si intense que je m'empressais de retirer ma main.  
Je me relevais doucement tellement la tête me tournait d'autant plus avec cet apollon qui me souriait de ses dents blanches à l'alignement parfait .  
Il avait un sourire magnifique. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'étais en pleine hallucination !!!  
J'essayais de me ressaisir afin de ne pas passer pour une folle.  
«Merci» lui dis-je avec un pauvre sourire  
«Je vous en prie»  
Sa voix était douce et sensuelle comme du miel.  
«Alors, vous êtes ma nouvelle voisine?» me dit-il en gardant son sourire si rassurant.  
Je le regardais bouche grande ouverte.  
Il se mit à rire en voyant que je n'avais aucune réaction.  
«Heu.... oui c'est ça» QUELLE IDIOTE !!!  
«Alors bienvenue, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et vous ?»  
page 3

«Heu....heu...So....heu.......Marie-Sophie XXX enfin juste Sophie»  
Il continuait de sourire et moi je passais vraiment pour une timbrée.  
«Enchanté, Sophie»  
«Oui, moi aussi Monsieur Cullen»  
«Ah Non ! juste Edward»  
Je perdu pied face à ce dieu vivant si agréable dans tous les sens du terme.  
Comment un être pouvait être aussi parfait, en tout cas pas dans la vie réelle ou alors dans mes livres de la saga «Fascination».  
Je baissais la tête car je devais être rouge pivoine devant son regard si envoûtant et commençais à étudier son corps heu...... ses vêtements .  
Il était grand environ 1m85, mince mais les épaules larges avec une musculature qui laissait transparaitre par son tee-shirt noir moulant.  
Il portait un pantalon gris et des chaussures noires.  
Tenue assez sobre mais qui lui donnait une allure très élégante.  
De toute façon, j'étais sûre que même déguisé en homme sandwich ou canard géant, il aurait été superbe.  
Il fallait que je réagisse sinon il aller penser que j'avais une case en moins.  
Je rassemblais mes affaires.  
«Excusez-moi je vais être en retard et comme c'est mon premier jour ça ne serait pas convenable.»lui dis-je en évitant de croiser son regard.  
«Oh, oui bien sûr, alors bonne journée Sophie»  
Entendre mon prénom de sa voix si mélodieuse me fit frissonner.  
Je bredouillais un  
«Bonne journée à vous aussi»  
Et m'enfuyais dans les escaliers, je sortis de l'immeuble et respirais l'air frais qui m'éclaircit les idées.  
Je me dirigeais vers la bouche de métro.  
Comment un homme pouvait me troubler à ce point en 10 secondes.  
C'était comme s'il m'avait envoûter de son regard de braise.  
Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation aussi intense même avec Jasper.

Je mis mon mp3 en route avec ma chanson fétiche «Never Think» de Robert Pattinson..  
Dès que j'entendis sa voix de velours, je me calmais et fis le reste du trajet en fermant les yeux afin d'apprécier encore mieux sa musique.  
Le conducteur du métro annonça ma station, ce qui me fit sursauter tant j'étais partie dans mes fantasmes avec Rob au moment où il chantait «I'll be your lover too» et je me mis à sourire en pensant que mon voisin de palier Edward lui ressemblait beaucoup.  
Je secouais la tête afin de chasser de mon esprit ses lèvres pulpeuses en forme de cœur où j'aurais bien déposer les miennes.  
Je marchais le long des couloirs sinistres du métro avec ma boule au ventre qui était revenue en me demandant si tout allait bien se passer dans ce nouveau service.  
J'arrivais enfin devant cette immense bâtisse qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'hôpital où je travaillais avant.  
Je me présentais à l'accueil et l'hôtesse m'indiqua ma direction vers les ascenseurs au 4èmes étage, service administratif.  
J'entrais dans le bureau où une femme brune assise m'accueillie .  
Elle me fit patienter en m'indiquant un siège en attendant que ma nouvelle directrice Mme Jessica Stanley sorte de son bureau.  
Elle sortit enfin et vint à moi pour se présenter.  
Page 4

C'était une jolie femme, la quarantaine, cheveux châtains et yeux bleus mais son air strict lui durcissait les traits.  
Elle me tendit la main sans un sourire.  
«Bonjour Melle XXX je suis Mme Stanley, la directrice de cet hôpital» me dit-elle assez sèchement. Ca commençait mal avec elle.  
«Bonjour Mme Stanley, je suis ravie de faire partie de votre équipe» lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, en espérant qu'elle se déride un peu.  
Elle me regarda avec un air hautain et me dit avec son petit sourire narquois  
«J'espère que votre travail sera exemplaire vu que vous avez été chaudement recommandée par Mr Charlie Swan votre ancien directeur»  
Bon apparemment elle avait décidé de me compliquer la vie et je priais pour qu'elle soit pareil avec tout le monde.  
«Oui, bien sûr Madame, je ferais mon travail le mieux possible»  
«Espérons !!! bon je vais vous présenter à votre nouvelle équipe et à votre responsable de service que vous ne connaissez pas encore et ensuite vous verrez avec lui pour l'organisation du travail et du planning» rajouta-elle avec un ton méprisant.  
«Très bien je vous suit» en essayant de garder mon sourire  
Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le 2 .  
Heureusement que le trajet fut court car elle me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et j'espérais également que mon nouveau chef de service et mes nouveaux collègues seraient plus accueillant qu'elle.  
Nous arrivions au service Pédiatrie et lorsque je traversais une grande pièce de jeux sur la gauche je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder à travers la baie vitrée les petits bouts de choux qui s'amusaient .  
Cette vision me calma, j'avais hâte de me joindre à eux et mettre un peu de gaieté dans leur vie.  
Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un bureau où la plaque dorée indiquait Professeur Edward Cullen responsable service pédiatrie .

Mon cœur s'arrêta net, non ce n'était pas possible que ce soit mon voisin de palier rencontré plutôt ce matin, surtout que vu son salaire , il pouvait habiter ailleurs que dans notre vieil immeuble .  
Mme Stanley me regarda bizarrement  
«Tout va bien Melle XXX, vous êtes toute pâle»  
Je respirais un bon coup avant de reprendre  
«Oui tout vas bien Mme Stanley»  
«Bon très bien»  
Elle frappa à la porte et j'entendis cette voix mélodieuse répondre «Entrez»  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, je ne le vis pas tout de suite, elle s'écarta et mon fantasme m'apparus assis à son bureau acajou.  
Il releva la tête et me regarda tout d'abord surprit puis il se mit à sourire, ce sourire charmeur dont j'étais certaine que toute femme en serait folle .  
Je regardais d'ailleurs la directrice qui avait cessé de respirer devant lui  
Apparemment, c'était un don juan, sûr de lui, vu l'effet qu'il produisait sur une femme aussi froide que Mme Stanley.  
«Bonjour, Melle XXX et bienvenue dans notre équipe, je suis le professeur Edward Cullen» me dit -il en souriant avec un petit clin d'œil que je fus la seule à voir.  
J'étais devenue rouge écarlate, mon cœur accélérait et j'avais la bouche grande ouverte  
J étais tétanisée par cet homme aussi troublant

Page 5

En voyant ma réaction, il se mit à rire, était-il en train de se moquer de moi !!!  
Son attitude me fit de réagir et la colère me submergea .  
Pour qui se prenait-il ? OK, il était beau mais son attitude de beau gosse sûr de son charme m'exaspérait. Après tout c'était peut-être après moi que j'étais en colère.  
Tellement en colère d'être subjuguée par cet homme à la plastique parfaite et de réagir devant lui comme s'il était une pâtisserie à manger.  
Je secouais la tête et tentais de me ressaisir .  
«Merci, Professeur Cullen et ravie d'être là avec vous enfin heu....je veux dire de rejoindre votre équipe» j'avais vraiment l'air d'une imbécile  
Mme Stanley nous regarda d'un œil mauvais, surtout moi et se retourna face au professeur et lui fit son plus beau sourire  
«Très bien professeur, je vous laisse présenter à Melle XXX votre service, bonne journée» lui dit-elle de sa voix toute mielleuse avec ses yeux de biche. Pathétique !!!  
«Oui, Mme Stanley, je me charge de la petite nouvelle, bonne journée à vous aussi»  
Lorsqu'il avait prononcé la phrase « je me charge de la petite nouvelle» il m'avait regardé de son regard de braise en faisant son petit sourire en coin.  
Mon dieu qu'il était beau !!!  
Mme Stanley sortit de son bureau sans avoir avant jeter un regard de haine à mon égard.  
Apparemment je m'étais faite une ennemie dès ma première journée de travail.  
Je me retournais vers ma pâtisserie heu..... je veux dire le professeur, lui me regardait avec un certain intérêt et fit une petite mou avec sa bouche en forme de cœur.  
Je n'osais même pas engager la conversation tellement j'étais gênée de cette situation, qu'il était mon voisin de palier et mon chef de service. C'était vraiment ironique  
C'est lui qui fit le premier pas en se levant vers moi  
«Je suis très agréablement surpris Sophie de vous voir» me dit-il  
Il se rappelait de mon prénom, moi, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles  
«Heu...oui moi aussi Professeur»  
«Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward, quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux» il me refit le coup du sourire en coin. Il voulait ma mort ou quoi !!!  
«Hum, hum, heu.... je sais pas , ce serait pas correct sur le lieu de travail» Décidément j'avais vraiment du mal à rester cohérente devant lui.  
«Je suis d'accord avec vous, on s'appellera par nos prénoms une fois que nous serons rentrés à la maison» il me dit ça avec un air malicieux dans le regard  
Quoi ? Maison ? Prénoms ? Heu...heu... j'étais complètement ahurie de cette phrase  
«Du calme Sophie, tout va bien, vous avez l'air nerveuse, est-ce moi qui vous rend nerveuse ?» Son regard devint encore plus troublant  
«Non, non, c'est ma première journée qui me rend nerveuse» lui mentis-je  
«Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes entourés d'une équipe très soudée » me dit -il avec un sourire rassurant  
«Je vais vous faire visitez les lieux» en se dirigeant vers moi, il mit une main sur mon dos pour m'encourager à le suivre.  
Ce geste me fit encore la sensation d'une décharge électrique comme ce matin et il dut sentir que je me raidissait car il enleva immédiatement sa main .  
Je passais le reste de la matinée avec lui, à me présenter à mes nouveaux collègues, qui pour la plupart étaient des femmes et apparemment son charme opérait aussi sur elles car dès qu'il passait c'était comme si elles avaient vu un ange et c'était encore pire quand il leur parlait, elles buvaient toutes ses moindres paroles .  
Enfin, il m'expliqua le fonctionnement du service et me présenta à mes petits patients.  
Il me laissa entre les mains d'une infirmière qui s'appelait Alice Hale et j'étais bien contente qu'il s'en  
PAGE 6

aille enfin, car je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer en sa présence.  
Alice était très jolie, toute petite et menue avec des cheveux bruns coupés en carré et des yeux bleus.  
Elle était très dynamique, souriante, douce et les enfants l'adoraiten littéralement.  
Elle m'invita à déjeuner à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et je la suivit avec plaisir tant sa compagnie était agréable. On parla de tout et de rien  
Le reste de la journée se passa bien et je commençais à prendre mes marques.  
La fin de ma garde arrivait, je me dirigeais vers le vestiaire afin de récupérer mes affaires.  
Je sortis ensuite de l'hôpital vers la bouche de métro pour rentrer chez moi quand j'entendis mon prénom derrière moi. Non, cette voix je la connaissais et je ne voulais pas me retourner.

Je dû prendre sur moi pour me retourner et faire face à cette voix qui m'était devenue familière.  
Il était là, adossé à sa voiture, une Audi, telle un mannequin de magazine, il me regardait avec son air coquin et son sourire sûr de lui.  
«Vous voulez que je vous ramène Sophie ?»  
Quoi, il voulait me ramener, non il valait mieux pas, car j'allais encore me faire passer pour une imbécile  
«Non, merci c'est gentil, mais je peux rentrer en métro en plus j'ai des courses à faire»  
«Et bien pas de soucis moi aussi j'ai des courses à faire avant de rentrer et comme ça je vous montrerais où est le magasin vu que vous ne connaissez pas le quartier»  
Oh, zut, je savais plus quoi répondre, en même temps c'était vrai que je savais pas ou était le supermarché. Je me laissais tenter  
«Bon, d'accord, si ça vous embête pas de me ramener»  
Il me fit encore le coup du sourire ravageur et m'ouvrit la porte passager, je me dirigeais vers lui et m'installais en le remerciant.  
Nous discutâmes un peu du travail et de lui. C'était un homme très intelligent, cultivé, drôle et doté d'une extrême générosité car il avait beaucoup fait de voyages humanitaires à travers le monde afin de soigner les plus démunis .  
Je me rendis compte que derrière sa facette d'homme sûr de lui il cachait énormément de sensibilité et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver encore plus attachant .  
Cette pensée, me fit réaliser que j'étais amoureuse de lui, pour moi c'était inconcevable de tomber amoureux en quelques heures, et pourtant j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour lui dès l'instant où j'avais croisé son regard sur le palier de ma porte. Pourtant je n'avais jamais cru au coup de foudre et c'était tombé sur moi comme ça alors que je sortais d'une déception amoureuse et pensais ne pas retrouver l'amour avant plusieurs années.  
Edward dû remarquer que mon esprit était ailleurs, car il posa sa main sur la mienne pour me sortir de mes pensées  
«Tout va bien Sophie ?» Il avait l'air inquiet  
Je le regardais et fis descendre mon regard sur sa main et enlevais rapidement la mienne tant son toucher me laissais une sensation de brûlure  
Il se remit à fixer la route en s'excusant  
Son toucher m'avait tourner la tête en plus de la sensation de brûlure  
J'essayais de me reprendre mais son odeur était tellement présente dans la voiture un mélange doux de sucré et de fleurs  
STOP! STOP! SOPHIE !!! reprend toi ou ils vont t'enfermer  
Nous arrivions dans notre quartier et Edward me montra le supermarché.  
Je descendis vivement afin de prendre l'air frais  
«Sophie» il s'était approché de moi sans que je l'entende et me fit sursauter  
«Pardon, je vous ai effrayé ?» Il avait l'air de nouveau inquiet  
Page 7

«Non, je ne vous ai simplement pas entendu, tout va bien»  
«Bon, tant mieux et si je vous invitais à diner chez moi pour me faire pardonner, je vous ferais la cuisine»  
Alors là il me prenait au dépourvu, il avait dû remarquer mon étonnement car il ajouta  
«S'il vous plaît Sophie, c'est ma façon de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre quartier et dans mon service» il me fit le coup du sourire en coin et devait savoir que j'allais craquer à ce moment  
«Très bien» lui cédais-je «Mais quelque chose de simple et rapide car je me lève tôt demain»Je préférais ajouter cette phrase afin qu'il croit qu'il m'était complètement indifférente  
Il rajouta de sa voix encore plus douce  
«Ne vous inquiéter pas vous serez au lit avant 22 heure»  
Cette dernière phrase me fit rougir et il devait sentir ma gène car il déclara qu'il était grand temps de nourrir les humains et d'aller chasser au supermarché avec un grand sourire  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa dernière remarque. Que c'était bon de sourire et de se sentir vivante à ses côté.  
Pendant que nous faisions nos courses respectives, moi avec mes surgelés et quelques légumes comme les radis, lui prenait son temps à choisir chaque légume, chaque fruit en les tâtant doucement pour voir leurs maturités . J'aurai aimé être un fruit ou un légume pensais-je en rougissant  
Son caddie était plein de choses très saines, il faisait attention à ce qu'il mangeait .Pas comme moi  
Il me détailla le menu de ce soir qui me convenait très bien vu que c'était la première fois qu'un homme cuisinait pour moi et j'en étais très flattée  
Il nous ramena chez nous et m'aida à monter mes sacs jusqu'au 6ème étage.  
Quel homme galant !!! il avait décidément toutes les qualités d'un gentleman  
Il me donna rendez-vous chez lui à 19h00. Il me salua de son plus beau sourire.  
Lorsque j'entrais chez moi, j'étais encore toute étourdie mais contente d'être enfin seule pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement.  
Je commençais à ranger mes courses dans la cuisine lorsque mon téléphone sonna , je décrochais  
«Bonjour, maman»  
«Bonjour ma chérie, alors comment c'est passée ta journée ?»  
«Très bien» lui répondis-je  
«C'est vrai, tant mieux je suis contente et tes collègues ?»  
J'allais passer à l'interrogatoire  
«Je suis dans un service où tout le monde est très gentil et j'ai fait la connaissance d'une infirmière Alice avec qui j'ai bien sympathisé»lui dis -je pour la rassurer  
«Super et ton chef il est comment ?»  
Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire, oui super maman mon chef est en fait mon voisin de palier, je suis complètement tombée folle de lui dès que je l'ai vu ce matin et je rêve qu'il me tâte comme un fruit.  
Je perdais la tête  
«C'est un homme très professionnel et il à l'air gentil»  
«Hum, hum»  
«Quoi,maman hum, hum ?»  
«Tu me caches quelque chose toi ?»  
«Mais, non que veux-tu que je te cache»m'énervais-je  
«Il est comment physiquement cette homme?»sur un ton suspicieux  
«Heu, je sais pas moi comme un chef»je répondais n'importe quoi. Elle avait un don pour toucher le point sensible à chaque fois «Bon écoute, je suis invitée à diner et je dois me préparer»  
«Avec qui ?»  
Et mince pourquoi j'avais dit ça, elle allait plus me lâcher et je préférais lui dire un mensonge pour lui échapper  
PAGE 8

«Alice m'a gentiment invité à diner comme elle savait que j'étais seule à Paris»  
«Ah, d'accord c'est gentil de sa part»me dit-elle mais elle avait pas l'air dupe  
«Oui, bon je te laisse maman je vais prendre une douche, je te rappellerais demain d'accord»  
«D'accord, alors passe une bonne soirée ma chérie mais te couche pas trop tard et à demain»  
Ma mère devait croire que j'avais 12 ans et non bientôt 29 ans  
«oui, t'inquiète pas, je t'embrasse à demain»  
«Moi aussi A demain Bisous ma fille»  
Bon !!!! Mon calvaire était fini, je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour deviner et mettre le doigt exactement sur la chose dont je ne voulais pas parler peut-être l'instinct maternel  
Enfin, je terminais de ranger mes courses et allais prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre de ma soirée avec Edward.  
A peine ma douche terminée que j'avais de nouveau mon nœud au ventre comme une gamine lors de son premier rendez-vous et pourtant ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, j'étais certaine que je l'intéressais absolument pas, vu son physique d'ange et moi tellement banale à ses côté.  
Il essayait simplement d'être aimable et cherchait mon amitié.  
Il fallait mieux que je m'en tienne à ça pour ne pas être déçue d'un amour non réciproque.  
C'était toujours mieux que rien, je préférais ça à l'ignorance.  
Je me retrouvais devant mon armoire en ne sachant pas quoi mettre, je voulais pas être trop habillée mais pas trop cool non plus  
Je me décidais pour une petite robe longue bleue unie à bretelles qui me donnait une poitrine avantageuse et mit les chaussures à talons assorties  
Je me mis légèrement du maquillage et laissais mes cheveux libres  
Je me trouvais jolie mais fuyais rapidement mon reflet du miroir car j'étais sûre que lui ne me trouverait pas désirable.  
Je regardais ma montre et il était déjà 19h00, je pris mes clés et une bouteille de St Emilion à lui apporter  
Je me retrouvais devant sa porte les mains moites, le cœur affolé et mon nœud au ventre .  
Je n'osais pas frapper  
Pourtant la porte s'ouvrit devant moi et il était là planté devant moi beau comme le Roméo de mes rêves avec un jean bleu et une chemise blanche ouverte qui laissait apparaitre le début de ses pectoraux . Je levais mes yeux émerveillés vers lui il me regardait d'un d'air appréciateur avec sa petite moue que j'adorais  
«Bonsoir Sophie, vous comptiez pas frapper ?»avec un air moqueur  
Je reprit mes esprits  
«Si, si bien sûr, bonsoir Edward» lui dis-je en bredouillant  
«Vous êtes très belle Sophie»  
Je me mis à rougir ce qui le fit sourire  
«Et bien je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous»  
«Heu, merci»  
Je lui tendit la bouteille et il me laissa entrer  
C'était un appartement très agréable, lumineux , décoré avec beaucoup de goût et surtout remplit de livre sur deux murs entiers . Impressionnant  
Il me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé et revint avec deux verres de vin  
Il avait mit de la musique en fond sonore du Debussy un classique  
Nous entamions une conversation sur nos vie et je fus surprise de dévoiler autant de choses sur moi car d'habitude j'étais assez réservée mais sa présence était très réconfortante et je me sentais en confiance avec lui.  
Le diner fut très agréable et succulent, au moment du dessert il m'invita au salon afin de faire une pause digestive.  
Son regard se posa sur moi, je lisais du désir dans ses yeux, je ne pouvais me détacher de son regard tant j'étais hypnotiser je me plongeais avec délice dans ses yeux bleus azurs qui me transportèrent dans un  
Page 9

autre monde je sentis son corps se rapprocher de moi et son odeur m'enivrer qui me tourna la tête  
Je ne pouvais bouger tant mes membres était paralysés.

Sa main me caressa la joue qui me laissa une trace de brûlure mais je ne bougeais pas  
C'était si agréable de sentir une main douce et chaude vous toucher après de long mois sans tendresse  
Il continuait de me fixer intensément il mit son autre main sur ma joue orpheline je fermais les yeux et ressentis mon désir monter dans mon bas ventre .  
Il se rapprocha encore et j'ouvris les yeux tout doucement il continuait de me regarder afin que j'approuve ce qu'il était sur le point de faire .

Tout d'un coup, tout se bascula dans ma tête, je pris peur de la situation et je ne savais plus où j'en était Est-ce-que je le voulais vraiment ? Étais-je prête pour une relation ? Le fait qu'il soit mon voisin et mon chef n'allait-il pas compliquer la situation ? Et surtout est-ce-que lui voulait une relation d'un soir ou durable ? Avait-il des sentiments pour moi ?  
Je sentis mon angoisse décupler et me recula de lui. Il me regarda d'un d'air interrogatif  
Je lui dis  
«Je suis désolée Edward, je ne peux pas, je doit partir»  
Je ne le laissa pas répondre et m'enfuis de chez lui avant que je change d'avis  
J'entrais chez moi en larme, je ne savais plus qui j'étais et ce que je voulais  
Je mis la musique de Rob afin de m'apaiser et me déshabilla en ne mettant qu'une fine nuisette tellement j'avais chaud .  
Je m'installais sur le canapé avec un comprimé de Lexomil et mon livre «Hésitation» afin de sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil pour chasser mes pensées .  
Le réveil fût difficile, je n'avais pas envie d'affronter Edward au travail mais en même temps je voulais être confrontée à lui pour savoir ce que je ressentais réellement et aussi parce-que ne pas voir son visage magnifique une journée me fit mal.  
Je me préparais et regardais dans le juda de la porte afin de m'assurer qu'il ne sortait pas au même moment que moi. Le couloir était vide, je me dépêchais de sortir et couru presque dans les escaliers afin d'atteindre la sortie.  
Ouf !!! il n'était pas là j'étais soulagée et en même temps contrariée de ne pas l'avoir vu .  
Je mis mon mp3 en route avec mon doux chanteur dans les oreilles qui chantait «Let me sign» et descendis dans la bouche de métro.  
J'arrivais à l'hôpital et me dirigeais au vestiaire rencontrant Alice sur le chemin.  
J'étais contente de la voir et de pouvoir penser à autre chose que ma fuite d'hier.  
Nous discutâmess un bon moment avec un petit café avant d'aller voir nos petits malades.  
Elle était incroyable cette Alice, elle vous redonnait le sourire avec sa joie de vivre.  
La matinée se passa sans que je le vois et je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria rejoindre Alice pour le déjeuner .  
Je le vis avec trois autres médecins à l'entrée de la cafétéria, ils discutaient  
Mon cœur s'emballa premièrement parce-que j'étais heureuse de le voir et deuxièmement parce-que j'avais peur de notre rencontre  
J'inspirais un bon coup et me dirigeais à la porte, il tourna la tête vers moi  
«Bonjour Melle XXX» me dit-il de sa voix douce  
Je n'osais pas le regarder tant j'avais peur d'y voir du dégout ou du mépris  
Je regardais mes pieds et prononça un  
«Bonjour, Professeur Cullen» d'une toute petite voix  
Je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à la table d'Alice et m'installais  
Je tournais la tête pour voir où il était, je sentis son regard posé sur moi et il vint vers notre table  
Il se planta devant moi avec un air contrarié  
Page 10

«Melle XXX, après votre déjeuner vous passerez me voir à mon bureau»me dit-il sur un ton froid  
Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi froid et cela me surprit  
«Heu, oui bien sûr professeur Cullen» lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux  
«Très bien à tout à l'heure» me dit-il et il partit vers la file d'attente

Je me retrouvais bêtement devant Alice qui me regarda soucieuse de mon état et me dit pour me rassurer qu'Edward était quelqu'un de formidable et qui n'allait pas me mordre.  
Cela me fit rire car si elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé hier entre nous.  
Pour me remettre les idées en place, je décidais de prendre l'air cinq minutes sur la terrasse de l'hôpital avec mon mp3 avec la chanson «River flows in you» de Yiruma mais malheureusement cela me rendit encore plus fébrile et optais pour «Supermassive black hole» de Muse qui elle, avait le pouvoir de me booster avant mon rendez-vous.  
Après cette petite pause musicale, je me dirigeais vers le bureau d' Edward telle une enfant qui allait se faire gronder par son proviseur.  
J'arrivais devant sa porte en inspirant un bon coup avant de frapper.  
J'ouvris la porte et mon cœur eu un raté en voyant sa beauté si parfaite.  
Il me fixa du regard mais je n'arrivais pas à le déchiffrer  
Il se décida à ouvrir la bouche  
«Bonjour, Sophie je vous en pris asseyez-vous»  
Je pris la chaise sans avoir pris les barreaux dans mes pieds avant d'attendre la suite  
«J'aurais besoin que vous restiez plus longtemps ce soir, car j'ai un dossier délicat à traiter et j'aurais voulu vous évaluer dessus. Est-ce un problème pour vous de faire des heures supplémentaires ?» son regard c'était radoucit  
«Non, bien sûr ça ne me dérange absolument pas professeur» lui dis-je avec un soulagement tellement j'avais peur qu'il aborde sur ce qu'il c'était passé hier.  
«Bon, très bien alors à tout à l'heure»  
«Oui à tout à l'heure» j'allais sortir de son bureau quand je l'entendis prononcer mon prénom  
«Oui»  
«Sophie, je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir heu... je ne voulais pas heu... vous offenser et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur heu... de mon attitude» me dit-il très rapidement comme s'il était ému  
Je le regardais confuse  
«Ne vous excusez pas c'est plutôt à moi de vous en faire pour ma fuite sans explication» lui répondis-je avec un pauvre sourire  
«Alors toujours amis ? »rajouta-il avec le sourire en coin que j'adorais  
«Bien sûr»je ne pouvais que lui rendre son sourire en gage de réconciliation tellement je fus heureuse qu'il ne m'ignore pas  
«Ravi de l'entendre et je vous dis à tout à l'heure» avec une lueur bizarre dans le regard  
«Heu, oui à tout à l'heure»  
Je sortis de son bureau soulagée mais avec des questions plein la tête concernant notre relation, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça . J'étais perdue et en même temps certaine de ce que je voulais «lui»  
J'avais un tel besoin de sa présence que ça en devenait pathétique .  
J étais comme en manque de ma dose d'héroïne. Un tel besoin de lui dans ma vie en tant qu'amant  
ou au pire amis s'il ne voulait pas de moi me suffirait.  
Je continuais ma journée à donner mes soins auprès de mes petits patients adorés  
Alice venait me prévenir que le professeur Cullen m'attendait dans la chambre 69.  
J'arrivais dans la chambre du patient et Edward était assis sur le lit en train de gonfler des gants afin d'en faire des ballons.  
Le petit garçon qui devait avoir dans les cinq ans le regardait émerveillé malgré son état si fragile .  
Edward, lui souriait, très doux et rassurant.

Je sentis mon cœur se remplir d'amour pour cet homme si exceptionnel.  
Edward me regardait et me présenta au petit garçon  
«Emmet, voici Sophie l'infirmière qui va s'occuper de toi personnellement»  
Le petit garçon me regarda et me sourit  
«Bonjour, Sophie j'espère que tu sais faire les piqures ?»  
Je regardais ce petit ange aux yeux verts et je n'avais qu'une envie, aller le prendre dans mes bras tellement je le trouvais attendrissant et courageux pour son jeune âge.  
Je lui souris et lui dit  
«Je suis une pro et tout le monde m'appelle «spider monkey» tellement je suis rapide Tu n'auras même pas le temps de dire ouille»  
Edward et Emmet se mirent à rire  
«Tu vois je te l'avais dit que tu aurais une super infirmière» lui dit-il  
«Oui docteur et en plus vous aviez raison elle est très belle» dit le petit garçon  
Je rougissais à cette annonce telle une gamine. Alors comme ça il me trouvait belle mon apollon.  
J'accueillis cette nouvelle avec joie et regardais Edward qui lui avait l'air tout gêner de la remarque d'Emmet  
«Heu, oui bon Sophie je voudrais voir avec vous le dossier de ce jeune homme dans le couloir» me dit-il  
«Oui, bien sur je vous suis»  
Il sortit avec le dossier et me le tendit afin que je puisse le lire  
Je parcouru son dossier et appris que c'était un enfant de la DDAS donc personne pour s'occuper de lui et qu'il se battait contre une leucémie depuis deux ans et NON !!! il était en phase terminale.  
Je levais mon regard vers Edward et vis une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux.  
«Je suis Emmet depuis le début et comme il n'a pas de famille je veux qu'il passe ses derniers jours le mieux possible, je sais que vos compétences et votre sensibilité l'aideront à garder son sourire» me dit-il d'une voix très émue  
Je fus parcourue par l'horreur pourtant je savais qu'en venant dans ce service ça serait dur.  
Mais penser à ce petit garçon tellement adorable, courageux et personne pour l'aimer me brisa le cœur.  
J'essayais de me reprendre  
«Bien sûr, comptez sur moi pour m'occuper de lui le mieux possible»  
«J'en suis persuadé Sophie, je sais que vous venez d'arriver et de travailler sur un tel dossier n'est pas évident mais je veux les personnes les plus humaines pour s'occuper de lui»  
«Je comprend, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais c'est vrai que cet enfant tellement souriant face à la maladie me brise le cœur»  
«Oui c'est vrai Emmet ne se plaint jamais et a accepté sa mort sereinement . Il est très mûr pour son âge et a comprit très tôt qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.» me dit-il avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse  
«Oui mais je suis certaine que vous avez tout tenté pour le sauver» lui dis-je en espérant que ça l'apaiserai un peu tant je le sentais coupable de ne pas pouvoir sauver cet enfant.  
«Oui, enfin suivez le traitement inscrit, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre»  
«Très bien je m'en occupe»  
«Merci, Sophie venez me voir tout à l'heure pour me donner de ses nouvelles»  
«Oui, bien sûr»  
Il s'éloigna la tête basse et j'avais envie de courir après lui pour le prendre dans mes bras tant je pouvais sentir sa tristesse face à ce monde cruel.  
C'était la première fois que je rencontrais un homme avec une telle humanité

Page 12

Je soufflais un bon coup et pris mon visage serein avant de rentrer dans le chambre d' Emmet  
«Coucou toi, alors qu'as-tu envie de faire ?»  
«J'ai envie de prendre l'air»me dit-il avec un grand sourire  
«Et bien à votre service jeune homme»  
Je rapprochais le fauteuil roulant du lit et transportais son corps frêle dans celui-ci  
«Alors prêt pour la balade beau gosse»  
«Oh que oui, j'en ai marre d'être enfermé dans cette chambre»  
Ce que je pouvais comprendre, je lui mis une couverture sur les jambes, installa la perfusion à son fauteuil et sortis de la chambre.  
Nous descendîmes dans le petit parc derrière l'hôpital, il faisait très beau et le parc était agréable remplit de fleurs qui dispersaient leurs odeurs  
Je m'approcha d'un banc et regardait Emmet. Il était aux anges !!! Il avait tellement l'air heureux  
Il posa son regard émerveillé sur la nature. Il était redevenu l'enfant insouciant de cinq ans oubliant quelques instants sa maladie. Cela me fit du bien de le voir ainsi .  
Il posa son regard sur moi me souriant  
«Merci Sophie, ça fait du bien le soleil et c'est tellement beau»  
«Je t'en prie et c'est vrai que ça fait du bien d'être dehors»  
«Oui, je ne supporte plus cet hôpital, ces soins, ces gens qui me regardent avec un air de pitié dans les yeux je n'en peux plus» me dit -il d'un air triste  
«Je peux le comprendre»  
«Avec toi c'est différent, je me sens bien et je ne suis pas obligé de jouer un rôle»  
«Oui j'aime être avec toi aussi et surtout reste toi même»  
«Je vais mourir Sophie»  
Tout d'un coup il avait perdu son innocence d'enfant qu'il avait il y à deux minutes.  
Ses propos me déstabilisèrent mais je ne lui montrais pas.  
«Voyons Emmet» lui répondis-je ne voulant pas lui mentir  
«C'est pour bientôt je le sens .Tu crois que le paradis existe ?»  
Ne voulant pas répondre à sa première remarque, je répondis à la suivante  
«Bien-sûr que le paradis existe»  
«Et au paradis je ne souffrirai plus ?»  
«Non tu seras dans un monde ou la souffrance n'existe plus. Tu seras heureux»  
«Oui, j'ai hâte que les anges viennent me chercher pour me ramener à mes parents» me dit-il avec un grand sourire  
Mon dieu ! Que cet enfant me touchait .J'en avais les larmes aux yeux  
«Vous vous retrouverez enfin tous les trois et vivrez heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps»  
«Oui, je suis prêt et n'ai plus peur de mourir»  
«Tu es prêt» lui dis-je en le regardant avec beaucoup de tendresse  
«Je veux rentrer Sophie, j'ai froid»  
«Oui, d'accord rentrons»  
Une lueur avait changer dans son regard mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était  
Je l'installais dans son lit et allais lui prendre la tension quand je sentis qu'il était brûlant de fièvre  
Je lui pris sa température il avait 40° et sa tension n'était pas bonne  
Je décidais d'appeler Edward pour qu'il vienne l'osculter.  
A peine avais-je fini avec mon appel, qu' Emmet se mit à convulser. Son pouls devenait de plus en plus filant avant que son cœur se mette en arrêt  
Je hurlais qu'il me fallait un chariot d'urgence et à ce moment là Edward arriva dans la chambre bousculant tout le monde sur son passage afin de faire un massage cardiaque à Emmet. Il se démenait comme un lion pour faire revenir ce petit garçon.  
J'étais tétanisée de ce que je voyais .  
Au bout d' un quart d'heure de massage cardiaque et d'électrochoc le moniteur était toujours plat.  
Page 13

Je me décidais à aller voir Edward pour l'arrêter tant il s'acharnait sur le corps sans vie d' Emmet  
Je lui pris doucement les mains et le repoussais du lit avec autant de douceur et de détermination afin qu'il sorte tant il était choqué et peiné .  
«Venez Professeur, sortons et laissons Emmet rejoindre les anges»lui dis-je avec le plus de douceur possible  
«Je l'ai pas sauvé, je l'ai pas sauvé» répétait-il plein de chagrin dans les yeux et les mains tremblantes

«Venez Professeur, sortons et laissons Emmet rejoindre les anges»lui dis-je avec le plus de douceur possible  
«Je l'ai pas sauvé, je l'ai pas sauvé» répétait-il plein de chagrin dans les yeux et les mains tremblantes  
«Venez, allons dans votre bureau» dis-je en le poussant vers la porte. Il se laissa guider  
Il entra dans son bureau et s' assis sur la banquette à côté de la fenêtre, la nuit avait déjà bien avancé et seule sa lampe de bureau éclairait la pièce .  
Je m'accroupis vers lui pour être à sa hauteur, il avait le visage dans les mains.  
Je n'osais le toucher  
«Edward, vous avez tout fait pour sauver Emmet . Il était l'heure pour lui de partir rejoindre sa famille . Il est heureux maintenant et ne souffre plus»lui dis-je avec douceur  
Il ne réagissait pas  
«Edward» toujours aucune réponse  
«Edward, regardez moi, je vous en pris»  
Il leva ses yeux remplis de chagrin  
«Vous êtes un médecin admirable, jamais je n'ai vu dans ma carrière un homme aussi bon, gentil, doux, généreux, intelligent que vous . Un humain que tous devrait suivre l'exemple»  
Il me regarda intensément comme s'il cherchait quelque chose au fond de mes yeux et son regard me troubla .  
Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, il hésitait essayant de voir ma réaction mais cette fois je ne bougerai pas, je ne m'enfuirai pas.  
Il continua à rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes et je sentis mon sang bouillonner sous ma peau et incendier ma bouche , mon souffle se fut plus court par l'excitation de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.  
Sa bouche se plaqua sur la mienne, et je fus incapable de lui résister.  
Je rendit les armes !!!  
Ce baiser fut tendre et doux mais devint de plus en plus avide .  
Mon corps devenait brulant à mesure des ses caresses et la tête me tournait.  
Je ne savais plus où j'étais tellement j'étais prise dans cette passion nouvelle et débordante que je ne connaissais pas.  
Jamais un homme ne m'avais embrassé avec autant de passion.  
Nos respirations devinrent haletantes, désordonnées.  
Il explora ma gorge de doux baisers qui me firent frémir de plaisir.  
Il se recula afin de plonger ses iris dans les miens.  
Nos prunelles s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.  
Je pouvais y lire cette passion qui nous dévorait tous les deux.  
Il soupira en prononçant mon prénom et appuya son front contre le mien  
«Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attendais de gouter à tes lèvres» me dit-il dans un soupir  
«A mon avis, pas autant que moi car dès que j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su que c'était toi que j'attendais» lui dis-je en rougissant  
«C'est vrai ? » me répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait et le regard malicieux  
«Te rends tu compte de l'effet que tu fais aux femmes ?»  
«Les autres femmes ne m'intéressent pas . Toi seule compte. Tu es une femme si exceptionnelle et tellement désirable Sophie. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi»  
Son regard était remplit d'amour et de douceur et je pouvais y lire la sincérité.  
C'était moi qu'il voulait rien que moi.  
Mon cœur explosa de joie et d'amour devant mon âme sœur, j'en étais certaine à présent.

Page 14

Et cette déclaration me transporta au paradis .  
«Oh, Edward, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse à cet instant et je suis dingue de toi»  
«Ah oui, alors prouve le moi» me dit-il avec un air de défit dans les yeux  
Je plongeais mes lèvres violemment sur les siennes en lui caressant ses cheveux cuivrés .  
Nos halètements reprirent de plus belle .  
Je descendis mes mains vers les boutons de sa chemise, les déboutonnais et allait inspecter son torse si parfait.. Sa peau était douce et soyeuse.  
Mes mains descendirent vers son ventre et il se mit à gémir.  
Il attrapa mes mains et me souleva . Il replongea sur mes lèvres gonflées de plaisir et sans rompre notre baiser, me porta jusqu'à son bureau acajou afin de m'y asseoir.  
Je lui enleva sa chemise et il passa ses mains sous mon débardeur pour me le soulever.  
Je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge contre son torse brûlant.  
Il me caressa le sein droit et de sa main libre dégrafa mon soutien-gorge.  
Mon souffle devint encore plus bruyant et je devenais impatiente que nos corps soit nus l'un contre l'autre .  
Je défis donc la boucle de sa ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon et le laissa glisser sur ses jambes que lui s'empressa d'expulser.  
Il remonta ma jupe et se colla entre mes jambes et je pouvais sentir sa virilité à travers son boxer contre ma culotte.  
Il passa ses doigts entre mes cuisses et me caressa l'intimité. Je gémis tant son doigté était expert.  
Je vis qu'il était satisfait du plaisir qu'il me donnait  
Il m'embrassais sur le cou, les épaules et descendait le long de mon corps.  
Mon corps se tendit à ce doux supplice et je poussais un cri de jouissance qui devait l'avoir excité car il m'arracha pratiquement ma jupe et ma culotte.  
Je décidais de lui donner également du plaisir en passant ma main dans son boxer et titilla le bout de son intimité avec mon pouce.  
Je l'entendis grogner et souris au plaisir que je lui donnais également.  
J'embrassais son visage d'ange et passa ma langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses .  
La sienne vint à ma rencontre et elles se mirent à danser sensuellement.  
Il dû sentir mon impatience à ce qu'il me prenne car il enleva son boxer rapidement.  
Nos corps s'unirent enfin l'un à l'autre et il n'y avait ni retenue, ni peur comme si toutes ses années ils avaient attendu de se retrouver  
Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre à nous aimer, à être amants  
Et c'est le corps en sueur ,en feu et en gémissements que nous arrivâmes à la jouissance mutuelle  
Nous restâmes un moment l'un contre l'autre satisfaits et frissonnant de notre septième ciel.  
Il poussa un soupir de plaisir, se détacha de moi et remonta sa main sur ma joue encore toute rose  
«Et si on rentrait chez nous» me dit-il avec beaucoup de douceur  
«Chez nous ?» Lui dis-je étonnée  
«Oui chez moi voyons, tu comptais m'échapper ?»me répondit-il indigné  
«Heu comment dois-je le prendre ?»  
«Et bien disons que maintenant que je t'ai trouvé il est hors de question que tu m'échappes enfin si tu veux de moi bien sûr !!!»me dit-il avec un regard de doute  
«Oh, Edward ,quelle question bien sûr que je veux rester à tes côtés, pour la vie» lui dis-je les yeux plein de larmes  
«Pour l'éternité, mon amour» me dit-il tout ému.  
Et ses lèvres replongèrent sur les miennes en proie à un nouveau désir.

PAGE 15

Qui pouvait croire que moi Sophie, je découvrirais l'amour, mon âme sœur, mon ange, en l'espace de quelques jours en décidant de quitter ma vie d'avant . En tout cas pas moi.  
Mais c'est avec délice que je savourais mon nouveau bonheur dans les bras de l'homme qui serait mien pour toujours.


	23. 23 Rob&Elo by Juliette

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Elodie

Auteur : Juliette

J'étais en train de lire un article sur mon acteur préféré : Robert Pattinson ! Il me faisait tellement mal au cœur ! Il avait été hué à la montée de marches au festival de Cannes. Comment est- ce que cela avait pu arriver ? Rob avait l'air d'être le mec le plus adorable qu'il soit ! Pendant que je lisais, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un « pfffffff, les gens ! ».  
J'entendis quelqu'un rire à côté de moi ! J'étais si gênée ! Je prenais une attitude faussement neutre et me forçais à ne pas me retourner. Je devais être mauvaise actrice, car le rire retentit de nouveau. J'étais à présent agacée ! Furibonde, je me tournai soudainement !

Je fus calmé d'un coup ! Il était là ! Robert était assis à un mètre de moi, buvant tranquillement un café. Il me souriait ou plutôt il se moquait toujours de moi !  
En tant normal, je me serai levée et j'aurai eu une conversation avec cet être si abject ! Mais là, c'était ROBERT PATTINSON !!! Je perdais toute consistance, je ne savais même plus mon nom !!!

« Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as mal ! » me lança Rob !  
Brusque retour à la réalité ! Je devais avoir l'air vraiment stupide. Alors, tout doucement, pour me donner le temps de reprendre consistance, je me levai et allai m'asseoir près de lui !  
« Non, je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu le tournis… ».  
Il cessa de sourire. « Je t'ai vexée ? Je suis désolée mais tu avais l'air tellement concentrée sur l'article ! Et tu avais l'air d'être partie en croisades, à me défendre contre eux ! J'ai trouvé ça tellement adorable et marrant ! Ne m'en veux pas ».  
J'étais incapable de répondre. Tout mon être était concentré sur son sourire ! Mes yeux fixaient ses lèvres, mon corps s'était automatiquement tourné vers lui, même ma bouche était légèrement entr'ouverte, comme si elle s'apprêtait à recevoir la sienne…  
Il riait à nouveau. Tout son visage souriait. Ses yeux pétillaient et de minuscules rides se formaient. Il était l'homme le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu !  
« Au fait, je m'appelle Robert ! Tu m'as l'air bien au courant mais c'est une façon élégante de te demander ton prénom ! ».  
Mon dieu, Robert voulait me connaître…Je fus pousser par une audace dont je ne m'aurai jamais cru capable !  
« Moi c'est Elo et effectivement, je t'aurai sauvé de tous ces vautours ! ».  
Il fut surpris par ma soudaine vivacité !  
« Ah bon et qu'aurais- tu fait ? »  
« Je serai venue te kidnapper et te mettre à l'abri ! ».  
Je regrettai quand même mes propos : il allait me prendre pour une groupie supplémentaire.  
« Et ben, je demande à voir ! J'ai un dîner ce soir et j'avoue que je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Je vais devoir encore parler des mêmes futilités. Ca m'ennuie rien que d'y penser !!!! Vas-y Eo, emmène-moi où tu veux ! ».  
Mon silence le fit rire…Il me prit la main pour me faire revenir sur terre ! Quelle idée stupide ! Cela m'immobilisa davantage !  
« Robert me touche ! » pensais- je. Oui, j'étais bien une fan hystérique ! Il me regardait avec une telle joie de vivre que je me fis violence pour mériter sa bonne humeur.  
« Allons dans un petit restaurant sympa que je connais, près de chez moi ».

Le dîner se passait bien. Le temps s'écoulait tellement vite en sa présence. Le vin coulait à flot. Je n'étais pas saoule mais j'étais libérée de mes inhibitions. Je ne voyais plus l'acteur mais l'homme. Je pouvais voir le désir qu'il commençait à éprouver pour moi. Ses regards étaient plus insistants et se posèrent régulièrement sur mon décolleté. Ses doigts effleurèrent mes mains, remontant le long de mes bras. Jamais pareil mouvement ne m'avait paru si sensuel.  
« Tu es si belle Elo ! J'adore ta tenue. Ce vert anis met si bien tes yeux en valeur. J'aimerais prolonger cette merveilleuse soirée dans un endroit plus intimiste. Cela est- il possible ».  
Robert demandait à passer du temps avec moi en tête à tête, bien-sur que c'était possible !

Je l'emmenais chez moi. Le vin sans doute. Mon désir sans aucun doute.  
Je l'attirai à moi. Il me sourit et m'embrassa. Il avait un gout sucré, le gout de la tarte que nous venions de manger. Son baiser était lent et fougueux à la fois.  
Il m'agrippa par les hanches et me porta littéralement jusqu'au fauteuil. Le voir si fort provoqua en moi une nouvelle onde de plaisir. J'étais totalement sous le charme. D'un geste précis, il m'enleva mon pull. Il retira mon soutien- gorge. La façon dont il s'arrêta pour me fixer était la chose la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais vécue. Je n'étais aucunement gênée mais tellement excitée de sentir ses yeux posés sur moi. Il interrompit sa contemplation quasiment avec regret pour poser ses mains sur ma poitrine. Ses caresses se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. Je l'entendais gémir, ce qui provoqua un cri chez moi ! Jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'avais été caressée de la sorte.  
Je défis son jeans. Retira son sweat. Robert était en caleçon devant moi. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus beau, même pas dans mes rêves les plus fous. Alors je baisai son caleçon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Son sexe était là, tendu. Il m'appela et me désirait si fort. Alors, il caressa mes cheveux, me regarda. Découvrant mon désir, si puissant, si brûlant, il entra en moi.

Nous eûmes tellement de plaisir ! C'était comme si nos deux corps avaient été crées pour ne faire qu'un. Rob anticipait les moindres de mes désirs, allant au rythme que je souhaitais. Il suffisait qu'il me regarde, pour savoir ce dont j'avais besoin.  
Ce soir là, nous n'avons pas dormi. Nous nous sommes aimés tellement de fois


	24. 24 Rob&Christelle by Amande

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Christelle

Auteur : Amande

POV CRICRI  
Et voila, je viens de terminer ma première journée de boulot, après deux mois d'absence. Et oui, ça fait déjà deux mois qu'il est partis, mais j'ai toujours le cœur en mille morceaux.  
Je me souviens, cela fait deux mois que mon mari m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait. Il ne m'aimait plu, il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, de plus jeune, une blonde, bien sur. Il me laissait les enfants et il commençait les procédures pour le divorce.  
J'ai été anéanti, je n'ai rien vu venir. Je n'ai même pas pleuré. J'étais amorphe. S'en ai suivi une dépression de deux mois. C'est grâce à mes enfants que j'ai tenu le coup et aussi aux filles du forum Twilight, ce sont des supers copines qui m'ont soutenu.  
Je commence à remonter tout doucement la pente. Retrouver mes marques au sein de l'hôpital a été un peu dure. On m'a affecté aux urgences et dans une heure, j'ai terminé mon service. C'était plutôt calme ce soir, et j'en étais heureuse.  
D'un coup une ambulance arriva, je sortis sur le perron, en alerte. L'ambulancier sortit le brancard avec un jeune homme dessus. Il avait du sang de partout. Le médecin était déjà occupé, donc c'est à moi de faire les premiers soins. En sortant le brancard, l'ambulancier me dit :  
« Jeune homme, 23 ans, inconscient, accident de moto, c'est surement cassé la jambe et le poignet, a plusieurs plaies ouverte. »  
Encore un accident de moto pensais-je.  
« Amener le en salle 2, s'il vous plait. » Lui répondis-je.  
On le mit dans un lit. Je commençai à nettoyer le sang qu'il avait sur lui. Je lui enlevai sa chemise et son pantalon. Waouh, il a un super corps. Reprends-toi Christelle, enfin ! Tu travailles là !  
Au moment de lui passer une chemise réglementaire, il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait des yeux vert, a tomber par terre.  
« Bonjour, lui dis-je. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous avez eu un accident de moto. Le médecin va venir dans un instant, ne vous inquiétez pas. »  
« Bonjour » me répondit-il doucement, en ce passant la main dans les cheveux.  
J'eu un instant de doute. Je le regardais plus attentivement. Mon cœur eu un raté. Non ! C'est Rob Pattinson ! Il est juste là, en face de moi, je l'ai déshabillé, je l'ai touché. Je sentis la rougeur de l'émotion me montée aux joues. Les filles du forum, ne vont pas en revenir.  
Le médecin arriva à ce moment là, et je sortis de la chambre, le temps qu'il l'examine.  
Peu après, le médecin me dit :  
« Christelle, il faudrait lui faire une perfusion d'anti douleur, mettre des pansements là où il est coupé, puis l'emmené en radiologie. »  
« Bien docteur, je fais ça tout de suite. »  
En rentrant dans la chambre, il me fit son beau sourire en coin. J'ai cru m'évanouir. Il faut absolument que je me concentre.  
« Je m'appelle Christelle, et je serais votre infirmière. Je vais vous mettre une perf pour que vous ayez moins mal. »  
« D'accord, merci, me répondit-il. »  
A la vue de l'aiguille, il grimaça.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'allez rien sentir. »

POV ROB  
Et elle avait raison, je n'avais rien senti. De toute façon, depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux, je ne voyais qu'elle. Christelle, c'est très joli comme prénom. Je pense qu'elle m'a reconnu lorsque j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux. A ce moment, elle a rougit et elle était encore plus magnifique. Elle s'approcha de moi pour me faire des pansements, ses mains étaient douces, fines et lorsqu'elle me touchait, c'était comme si je recevais une décharge électrique. C'est la première fois que je ressentais ça.  
Voici deux jours, que je suis à l'hôpital, et je dois sortir aujourd'hui. Christelle hantait mes rêves la nuit, et mes pensées la journée. Je ne pouvais pas la quitter comme ça.  
Elle arrivait dans ma chambre  
« Et voila, M. Pattinson, vous pouvez sortir. Est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne vous chercher ou bien un taxi. »  
« Je veux bien un taxi, s'il vous plait. »  
« D'accord, je reviens vous dire quand est ce qu'il arrivera. »  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte.  
« Attendez, lui dis-je. »  
Elle se retourna.  
« Oui ? »  
Je pris mon courage à deux mains, je suis plutôt du genre timide.  
« Est-ce que vous accepteriez de diner avec moi, ce soir ? »  
Elle soutenait mon regard, ma question l'avait désarçonné.  
« Euh… Oui. »  
Yes, elle a dit oui !  
« D'accord, on se retrouve à 20h devant mon hôtel. Il s'appel le « Fruit défendu », vous connaissez. »  
« Euh… Oui. A tout à l'heure, alors. »

POV CRICRI  
Waouh ! Il faut que je m'asseye. Rob Pattinson, m'a invité à diner. J'hallucine. Je venais de finir mon service et je rentrais chez moi, le sourire aux lèvres. J'appel ma sœur, pour qu'elle garde mes enfants, et quand je lui dis que je sortais avec quelqu'un elle était toute contente.  
Je pris un bain pour me détendre, je m'épilai (on ne sait jamais). Je mis une heure à choisir ma tenue, me maquillais et me coiffais.  
A 19h30, je parti en direction de l'hôtel, quand j'arrivais, il était dehors en train de m'attendre.

POV ROB

Quand elle sortit de la voiture, j'eu un choc. Je l'avais toujours vu en tenue d'infirmière, mais la elle était à tomber. Elle portait une jolie robe noire à fine bretelle. Elle avait un décolleté qui mettait en valeur ses jolis seins. Sa robe laissait dévoiler ses jambes parfaites, terminées par des chaussures à talon. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres et avait un maquillage léger. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais était à la déshabiller. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir attendre la fin du repas.

POV CRICRI  
« Bonsoir, dis-je timidement. »  
« Bonsoir, tu es sublime. »  
« Merci, dis-je en rougissant. »  
« Entre, je fait servir le repas dans ma chambre. Comme ça, nous ne seront pas interrompues par des fans. »  
Nous primes l'ascenseur, il était magnifique dans son costume. Je n'avais qu'une envie le déshabiller. Il me regarda, avec des yeux brillants, s'approcha de mon visage et me fit un tendre baiser. Il se recula un peu pour regarder ma réaction, mais déjà je crochetais sa nuque avec mes bras pour que nos lèvres se ressoudent. Se baiser là, fut beaucoup plus intense. Il ouvrit ma bouche avec sa langue, et elles commencèrent un doux ballet. J'étais en transe. D'un coup, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et nous retournions à la réalité.  
Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermé, il me plaqua contre le mur et recommença notre baiser. Je m'accrochais à ses cheveux de peur de défaillir. Je commençai à lui enlever sa veste, et à lui défaire sa chemise. Pendant ce temps, lui, il descendait le long de mon cou en m'embrassant ou en dessinant des sillons avec sa langue. J'étais en feu. Une fois son torse nu, je le lui caressais, il était vraiment parfait. Il commença à me caresser les seins et je ne pu retenir un gémissement. Il releva la tête, me regarda dans les yeux et je vis tous le désir qu'il éprouvait. Il enleva ma robe et je me retrouvais en sous vêtements devant lui, sans aucune gène. D'une main, il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et libéra ma poitrine généreuse. Il commença à les caresser, à les embrasser, à les lécher. Ma respiration devint de plus en plus haletante.  
D'un coup, il me souleva et me déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il finit de se déshabiller sous mes yeux remplis de désir. Puis il enleva la dernière barrière qui cachait ma féminité. (Finalement, j'ai bien fait de m'épiler.) Il se posta au dessus de moi, et se remit à m'embrasser. Il descendit le long de mon cou, de mes seins, de mon ventre.  
Avec ses doigts, il caressa ma féminité humide. Tout en moi voulait qu'il devienne mien. Alors je mis mes mains sur ses fesses. Et il comprit, alors il me pénétra doucement. Hum, enfin on ne formait qu'une seule personne. Il commença des mouvements de va et vient qui me fie monter les échelons du plaisir. Je ne pouvais retenir mes cris de plaisir. Et dans un même mouvement nous arrivâmes tous les deux à l'orgasme. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel, même avec mon mari qui était un très bon amant.  
Plusieurs minutes après, le temps de reprendre nos respirations et de nous calmer, il me demanda :  
« Tu as faim ? »  
« Hum, oui un peu en faite. »  
Il se leva et ramena un saladier de mousse au chocolat avec deux cuillères.  
« Je suis désolée, mais c'est tout ce qui reste à manger de potable. »  
« Ce n'est pas grave. »  
Chacun à notre tour, on se nourrissait de chocolat. Je savais que c'était la seule nuit que je passerais avec lui mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je comptais en profiter un maximum.  
Le lendemain matin quand je me réveillais, il était déjà parti. Il m'avait laissé un petit mot.  
« Merci pour cette nuit merveilleuse. Je ne l'oublierais jamais et je penserais à toi toute ma vie. Bisous. Rob. »


	25. 25 James&Cendrine by Clouded

Victime : James

Demandeur : Cendrine

Auteur : Clouded

**Campagne française, 1830**

Je me souvenais parfaitement de notre première rencontre.

J'étais partie récupérer des herbes médicinales. Un bruit  
derrière moi et j'avais été hypnotisée par deux yeux d'une noirceur  
terrifiante. Il avait humé l'air en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. J'étais  
à sa merci… Il avait attrapé mon bras et au moment de me mordre, avait eu un  
mouvement de recul. Il m'avait fixé avec attention avant de s'enfuir…

J'étais rentrée à la maison en courant, tremblante et  
totalement terrorisée.

En me voyant ainsi décomposée, mon père se rapprocha de moi,  
et écouta mon récit avec attention, en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il eut du mal à me croire, son esprit cartésien de médecin  
préférait ignorer ce qu'il appelait les méfaits de l'obscurantisme, des  
histoires pour effrayer les enfants, selon lui.

Pour ma part, je finissais par douter de ce qui venait de se  
passer. Est-ce que j'avais imaginé ces yeux si noirs et cette peau si froide  
qui m'avait encerclé le poignée ?

Je repris le chemin du village le lendemain. Je tenais la  
pharmacie attenante au cabinet de mon père. Ce matin, il y régnait une  
agitation fébrile. Il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque de loups cette nuit. Deux  
hommes avaient été tués. Ils étaient partis chasser et leurs cadavres avaient été  
retrouvés. Mon père avait tenu à examiner les corps malgré la réticence du  
prêtre, et avaient remarqué des marques étranges, comme des morsures, des  
morsures presque humaines… Il était inquiet face à la panique que sa découverte  
pouvait engendrer. La campagne était le lieu de toutes les superstitions,  
particulièrement ancrées dans les coutumes locales et alimentées par le nouveau  
prêtre du village, un vieil homme pétri de méfiance à l'égard de toute forme de  
modernité. Il décida de ne pas ébruiter ses découvertes pour le moment.

Je l'écoutais distraitement me raconter ce qu'il avait fait.  
J'avais la tête ailleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ces deux yeux étranges  
de mon esprit. J'avais passé la nuit à rêver de cette main si froide…Mon père  
quant à lui repartit tôt le lendemain matin. Depuis la mort de ma mère, il ne  
vivait que pour son travail.

J'étais dans la cuisine. Il fallait que j'aille de nouveau  
cueillir des plantes…j'étais partagée entre la peur de le revoir et…l'envie de  
le revoir. J'éprouvais une fascination que je ne comprenais pas… J'étais sûre  
qu'il était capable de me tuer, mais je m'en fichais… Est-ce que j'aurai le  
courage de sortir seule dans les bois à nouveau.

Je me retournais brusquement. Je n'avais pas rêvé… Il se  
tenait, accroupi dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs  
mais d'un rouge luisant. Il me fixait à nouveau, mais il avait l'air plus calme  
que la dernière fois.

-  
Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, arrivai-je à peine à murmurer

Il ne répondit rien, me regardant  
fixement. Il s'approcha de moi, lentement, tel un félin prêt à bondir. J'étais  
enivrée par son parfum, totalement sous son emprise. Il était tellement proche  
de moi que j'avais du mal à respirer normalement. Il passait une main délicate  
sur ma joue, en inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

-  
Tu lui ressembles tellement…

Sa voix était douce et grave.

-  
Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Il me fit un sourire carnassier.

-  
La question la plus exacte serait : qu'est-ce que je  
suis ?…

Il s'éloigna lentement de moi,  
pour s'appuyer contre la fenêtre par laquelle il était rentré.

-  
Je suis un vampire jeune demoiselle… Un de la pire espèce, je  
suis un traqueur… ma spécialité c'est de traquer les humains, de les chasser  
avant de les tuer pour me repaître de leur sang…

Il planta son regard rougeoyant  
dans le mien en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

Je devais avoir peur… J'aurai dû  
crier de terreur… Mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge…je murmurais

-  
Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ?…

Je ne sais pas encore… Ton odeur me plaît beaucoup…mais tu me  
rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a très longtemps… Du temps où j'étais  
un humain comme toi…

Vous…vous l'aimiez ?…

Je crois oui. Je n'en suis plus bien sûr, c'était il y a  
tellement longtemps… Mais je n'oublie jamais un visage, et le sien est gravé à  
jamais dans ma mémoire…

Il me regarda fixement une  
nouvelle fois avant de partir dans un bruissement d'air.

J'attrapais un chaise, j'étais tremblante…Qu'allait-il faire  
de moi ? J'avais honte de l'avouer mais je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de  
le revoir.

Et il est revenu me voir, à plusieurs reprises. Il me  
regardait travailler dans la maison, cueillir des herbes. Le plus souvent, il  
ne me parlait pas. Il m'a dit son nom, James, avant de répéter le mien dans un  
murmure, Cendrine…Mais j'avais toujours une conscience aigüe de sa présence à  
mes côtés même s'il ne me touchait jamais. Je savais que ma vie ne tenait qu'à  
un fil quand il était là. Mais j'avais besoin de la présence de cet ange, plus  
démoniaque sans doute, que protecteur.

J'écourtais mes journées à la pharmacie, trouvant de plus en  
plus souvent des excuses pour m'absenter. Mon père ne s'est pas trop inquiéter  
au début et puis il a fini par avoir des doutes. D'autant que les attaques de  
loups avaient de nouveau eu lieu, laissant cette fois-ci une femme sans vie,  
puis à nouveau deux hommes. Je savais que James était responsable, mais je  
n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui.

Mon père est rentré plus tôt un soir et il a aperçu mon  
effroyable amour, qui s'est aussitôt enfui…

Père ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

Mais comment est-ce possible ? Cette créature…mais  
qu'est-ce…qu'avez-vous…Cendrine… qu'as-tu fait mon enfant ?…

Non, père calmez-vous…Revenez…

Mon père, le regard fou, quitta  
la maison. J'étais désemparée, il fallait que je trouve une solution. James  
refit son apparition. Il avait suivi la scène, j'en étais sûre.

-  
Je ne suis pas le bienvenu dans ton monde, je te rappelle que  
je me nourris de sang humain, me dit-il toujours avec ce sourire carnassier

Me sentant succomber de nouveau, je m'appuyais sur la table.  
Ma main glissa sur quelque chose, je la ramenais face à moi. Une goutte de sang  
glissa lentement le long de mon bras. Cette perle rougeoyante traçait son  
chemin sur ma peau laiteuse. J'étais tétanisée. Je savais qu'il était trop  
tard. Il fut près de moi en une fraction de seconde, saisissant mon bras. Ses  
yeux me regardaient, dévorés par le désir… Le désir de moi, de mon corps mais  
aussi de mon sang. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux quand sa langue froide et  
glacée remonta lentement la marque rougeoyante. La scène se déroulait comme au  
ralenti. J'étais hypnotisée, partagée entre la peur et le plaisir  
indescriptible que je ressentais au contact de sa main glacée.

Il était à présent à la source de ma blessure, une simple  
écorchure. Ses lèvres marquèrent une pause, goûtant à ce liquide interdit. Il  
se détourna violemment avant de s'élancer dans la forêt dans un grognement  
terrible.

Tremblante, je serrais mon bras contre moi… Allait-il  
revenir ?

Mon père, lui, est revenu…plus tard…mais il n'était pas  
seul…

Sa raison n'avait pas supporter ce qu'il avait vu. Son  
esprit scientifique n'avait pas accepté cette réalité et il s'était tourné vers  
le seul homme capable de lui apporter une explication, son ennemi d'avant, le  
prêtre. Suivis d'une dizaine de villageois en colère, il approcha de moi, d'une  
air haineux. Il vit la blessure à ma main et me taxa aussitôt de diablesse. Il  
me taillada le bras, laissant une trace ensanglantée à l'attention de celui  
qu'il comptais chasser et tuer. Il me tira ensuite pas les cheveux pour me  
conduire dans un endroit consacré.

-  
Nous la tenons espèce de monstre !  
Montre-toi créature démoniaque!

James, vas-t-en !!

Tais-toi sorcière !

Il m'assena une violente claque  
qui me laissa presque inconsciente.

-  
Ne la touchez pas !

Une voix terrifiante s'était  
élevée depuis les bois et s'approchait dangereusement de la porte d'entrée de  
l'église. Les villageois regardaient en sa direction, apeurés… Ils serraient  
contre eux leur crucifix et leur fiole d'eau bénite.

- Que croyez-vous pouvoir me faire avec vos chimères ?  
dit-il dans un éclat de rire glaçant

Il sortit enfin des bois et  
s'avança menaçant. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, ténébreux… Ses cheveux  
blond auréolaient son visage crispé par la colère et par la haine.

Il m'attrapa les cheveux  
violemment.

- Rends-toi ou nous la tuons !

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû dire cela…

Son murmure menaçant raisonnait  
encore lorsque les premiers cris de terreur commencèrent. Il avait franchi à  
une vitesse fulgurante sur les hommes en présence.

Le prêtre me lâcha lentement,  
tétanisé par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. C'était un  
véritable bain de sang, d'une violence inouïe… Quelques secondes à peine lui  
avaient suffi pour venir à bout de la dizaine d'hommes en présence. Il se  
tenait à présent face à mon bourreau. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, avant de  
l'assommer.

Il se pencha vers moi, inquiet.  
Il était couvert de sang. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. J'avais  
fait mon choix, tremblante mais sereine, je penchais la tête sur le côté, lui  
présentant ma nuque. Il me mordis et je sombrais dans un sommeil plein de  
douleur. Le corps en feu, je souffrais et plongeais lentement dans la  
damnation. Il était à mes côtés lorsque je me réveilla. La soif me déchirait la  
gorge. Sans un mot, il me présenta mon prochain repas, le prêtre apeuré se  
tenait devant moi. Sans hésiter, je fondis sur lui pour me satisfaire.

Enfin apaisée, je me retournais  
vers lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sauvagement.

Mon corps tout entier vibra sous  
ce baiser. J'étais devenu son instrument, je réagissais à chacune de ses  
caresses. J'avais renoncé à ma vie humaine pour être avec lui, pour voir ce  
qu'il voyait, pour ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Fébrilement, j'enlevais ses  
vêtements et il me débarrassa des miennes. La force brutale qui émanait de ce  
vampire ne m'effrayait plus puisque j'étais son égale. Notre étreinte fut  
puissante et passionnée. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une tel plaisir puisse  
exister. Je me laissais submerger par vagues successives jouissant de cette  
fusion parfaite de nos deux corps encore et encore.

- James…

- Cendrine…

- Non, Cendrine est morte ce soir… Pour ma nouvelle vie, je  
serai Victoria, pour toujours à tes côtés.

Il me tendis la main, une main promesse d'une nouvelle  
existence que j'embrassai sans l'ombre d'un regret.


	26. 26 Rob&Elo by Clouded

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Elodie

Auteur : Clouded

Bientôt la fin de la  
journée !

Je rêvais d'un bon bain avec  
plein de bougie, un bon livre et…

La cloche de la porte tinta  
brutalement, me sortant de ma rêverie.

J'étais dans l'arrière boutique.  
Je dus donc me pencher en arrière dans l'embrasure de la porte

pour voir qui était l'intrus qui  
brisait ainsi mon programme.

Un jeune homme, plutôt grand,  
1m80 sans doute, dos contre la fameuse porte d'entrée, lunettes de soleil et  
casquette. Il était un peu essoufflé, il avait même l'ait un peu…affolé ?  
Il jetait des coups d'œil inquiets par la vitrine.

-  
Je peux vous aider ? lui demandai-je en m'approchant

Il se retourna  
vers moi, faisant légèrement glisser ses ray ban sur son nez pour laisser  
apparaître deux magnifiques yeux verts.

-  
Et bien, puisque vous le proposez…oui…j'ai besoin d'aide…  
Est-ce que…

Il avait retiré sa casquette et  
passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-  
Est-ce que vous pouvez me…cacher ?

Pardon ?

Il avait l'air  
terriblement mal à l'aise.

-  
Oui, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais… s'il vous  
plaît…

J'eus soudain  
pitié de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fuyait mais il avait l'air épuisé.

-  
Venez par ici. Vous voyez au fond, il y a une petite  
arrière-salle, vous pouvez vous y installer. Il y a même une porte qui donne de  
l'autre côté de la rue si vous voulez…

Il passa  
devant moi, me prit les mains comme si je venais de lui sauver la vie et me  
remercia dans un murmure.

Il eut à peine  
le temps de se mettre à l'abri que ma cloche retentit à nouveau.

Trois jeunes  
filles hystériques s'élancèrent vers moi.

-  
Est-ce que vous l'avez vu passer ?

Hummm qui ça ?

Robert Pattinson !! s'écrièrent-elles à l'unisson

Heu, non désolée…

C'était donc  
lui… Tout c'était passé tellement vite, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le  
reconnaître.

Le trio  
infernal en face de moi était dépité. J'eus un peu peur qu'elles insistent mais  
elles semblaient résignées. Elles s'en allèrent à contre cœur en examinant les  
photos qu'elles avaient réussi à prendre avec leurs téléphones portables.

Je pris soin  
de refermer la porte derrière elles, on ne sait jamais, et commençais à baisser  
le rideau métallique.

-  
C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir, enfin si vous êtes encore  
là ! Vos dangereuses assaillantes sont parties !

Il sortit de  
sa cachette avec une petite mine contrite.

-  
Je dois avoir l'air complètement ridicule, me dit-il dans un  
petit sourire. Au fait, je suis Robert, enchanté

-  
Moi c'est Elodie

Je lui rendis  
son sourire en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. C'était vraiment très curieux  
de voir Robert Pattinson dans ce décor, dans mon décor…

Il regardait  
autour de lui apparemment intrigué.

-  
J'aime beaucoup votre boutique, c'est étonnant…

Etonnant,  
c'était bien le mot. Passionnée de déco et d'art en général, j'avais ouvert un  
charmant bric à brac d'objets très colorés qui s'étalaient en un joyeux  
patchwork autour d'un immense éléphant bleu indien en céramique. Son regard  
tranquille accueillait les visiteurs. Dans le fond de cette caverne d'Ali Baba,  
j'avais disposé deux petites tables en fer forgé, avec les chaises assorties. Du  
mobilier de jardin qui s'adaptaient parfaitement au reste. Je servais à mes  
clients préférés du thé et des biscuits. J'avais réservé un pan de mur à  
l'exposition de toiles qui me plaisaient, des reproductions de Warhol et  
quelques uns de mes propres dessins.

La voix langoureuse  
de Marylin Monroe résonnait doucement conférant à ce lieu une note magique  
unique. J'avais tout fait moi-même et j'étais très fière du résultat.

-  
Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Désolée, je n'ai  
rien de plus fort que du thé noir… Un Earl grey ?

Vous alliez fermer... Je ne veux pas abuser…

Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, je ne suis pas certaine  
qu'il soit très prudent de ressortir tout de suite, lui dis-je dans un clin  
d'œil

Il s'installa  
à une table, manifestement soulagé de ne pas devoir sortir tout de suite.

Je revins avec  
un plateau avec thé et muffins. Je m'installa en face de lui.

-  
Alors, que faites-vous dans ce quartier, lui demandais-je avec  
un petit sourire.

Je suis en tournage dans le secteur et c'était une journée off  
pour moi aujourd'hui alors j'avais envisagé sortir un peu…

Il grimaça en  
repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se régalait avec ce que je lui  
avait apporté.

Il était  
vraiment beaucoup plus beau que sur les photos ou que dans les reportages que  
j'avais pu voir. Ses cheveux étaient évidemment incroyables. Mais au-delà de  
tout ça, il possédait un charme indéniable, oscillant entre une beauté  
éblouissante et une fragilité tout aussi évidente.

-  
Vous avez eu le temps de visiter le quartier ?

En fait, pour être honnête, c'était ma première tentative de  
sortie et quand je vois comment ça s'est terminé…

En même temps, vous n'auriez pas dû sortir en plein  
jour ! Avez-vous oublié que vous êtes un vampire ??

Il se mit à  
rire doucement, j'avais réussi à le détendre.

-  
C'est vrai que j'aurai pu être plus prudent !  
Heureusement que vous étiez là !

Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne suis pas une dangereuse  
fan moi aussi ?

Et bien, dans ce cas là, je crois que je suis coincé ! Je  
me rends, me dit-il en présentant ses poignées prêts à être menottés

La situation est assez drôle quand même !

Oui, ça c'est sûr !

Il était visiblement gagné par ma  
bonne humeur.

-  
Il est délicieux votre thé et les muffins… un vrai  
régal !

Je le  
regardais, suspicieuse.

-  
Où est-ce que vous avez mangé ce midi ?

De nouveau un  
sourire gêné et une main dans les cheveux.

-  
En fait… Je n'ai pas vraiment déjeuner… Je n'ai pas eu le  
courage de m'arrêter dans un endroit…

J'en étais sûre… Vous voulez manger chez moi ce soir ? je  
n'ai pas grand-chose à vous proposer ici…

Je ne voudrais pas abuser une nouvelle fois…

Il était si  
gentleman, c'était charmant.

-  
Allez, venez, ne vous faites pas prier

Il me fit un  
sourire lumineux.

Il m'aida à  
fermer la boutique et enfilant sa panoplie de la star en fuite, m'accompagna jusque  
chez moi.

-  
Vous avez de la chance que j'habite juste à côté !

C'est très chouette chez vous, le même esprit que dans la  
boutique…

Merci ! c'est pas bien grand, mais c'est mon  
chez-moi !

Il s'agissait  
d'un petit appartement avec une chambre. La pièce principale comportait une  
cuisine ouverte et un espace à vivre où trônait un grand canapé avec des  
étagères de livres un peu partout. J'avais également la chance d'avoir un petit  
balcon avec une porte-fenêtre très lumineuse qui offrait une vue imprenable sur  
la ville.

-  
Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous ! A priori vous  
êtes en sécurité ici !

Pas trop quand même j'espère, me dit-il avec un petit sourire  
espiègle

Je levais les  
yeux au ciel amusée.

-  
Vous mangez de tout ?

Oui, et vous pouvez me croire je suis le roi de  
l'expérimentation culinaire !

J'avais  
congelé des lasagnes que j'enfournais. Une salade et hop. Je crois même qu'il  
devait me rester une bouteille de vin.

Il était  
installé sur le balcon, observant la ville qui s'illuminait au fur et à mesure  
que la nuit tombait.

C'était  
totalement irréel de l'observer ainsi, dans mon appartement. Avec l'obscurité,  
son visage paraissait plus grave, avec une expression soucieuse.

-  
Tout va bien ? lui demandai-je ne m'approchant avec un  
verre de vin

C'est juste que parfois toute cette agitation est pesante.  
J'aimerai pouvoir profiter de certaines choses simples de la vie qui me sont  
devenues inaccessibles.

Je passais une  
main sur son bras.

-  
Détendez-vous, et profitez de votre soirée. Je m'occupe de  
vous.

Son visage  
repris une expression amusée.

-  
Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous me faites à manger, je suis  
sous le charme, me dit-il le regard pétillant

Je sentis le  
rouge me monter au visage. Je me détournais rapidement.

-  
Je vais mettre la table… Ca ne vous ennuie pas de manger au  
salon ?

Non, pas du tout, je vais vous aider.

C'était bizarre  
de se sentir aussi à l'aise avec une personne que j'avais rencontrée il y a  
quelques heures à peine. Installés devant le plat de lasagnes, nous discutions  
à bâtons rompus de choses et d'autres.

-  
Le repas était fantastique !

Attends, c'est pas fini… J'ai un super truc à te faire goûter…

J'avais  
découvert un chocolatier fantastique dans la rue où je travaillais. Je revins  
vers lui avec mon précieux trésor.

-  
Je peux t'assurer que se sont de pures merveilles pour les  
papilles !

Je lui présentais la boîte. Il  
hésitait, le regard pétillant de convoitise.

-  
Vas-y, choisis pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à me décider.

Alors…hummm…celui-là

Je lui tendis un ravissant lingot  
de chocolat au lait recouvert de cristaux de sucre.

-  
Chocolat au lait et caramel au beurre salé. Un pure  
indécence ! lui dis-je en rigolant

Il se  
rapprocha de moi, quittant le canapé où il était installé. Il se laissa glisser  
sur le tapis et au lieu de la prendre dans sa main, il attrapa délicatement  
cette douceur du bout de ses lèvres.

Je frémis à ce  
contact et le fixais troublée. Il était tout proche et je suivais ses gestes,  
hypnotisée. Mon cœur battait la chamade et résonnait dans la moindre parcelle  
de mon corps. Il rapprocha son visage du mien et se pencha vers moi. Son baiser  
était très doux, et je goutais au cacao sur ses lèvres.

J'étais  
électrisée par ce contact. Je pus enfin faire ce qui me titillait depuis que je  
l'avais rencontré : je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient  
aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Je le sentis  
sourire contre mes lèvres.

-  
Il fallait bien que je vérifie si la rumeur était fondée,  
murmurai-je en souriant à mon tour.

Il me bascula lentement sur le  
sol, glissant ses mains le long de mon visage. Il en descendit une le long de  
mon cou et glissa l'autre sous mon t-shirt. Il caressa doucement mon ventre  
avant de frôler mes seins. N'y tenant plus, je déboutonnais rapidement sa  
chemise. Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne. C'était un amant doux et passionné et nous prîmes le temps de  
nous découvrir lentement et fébrilement…

J'enfilais rapidement sa  
chemise pour aller regarder les rayons du soleil caresser doucement les toits  
de la ville. Un verre de jus d'orange à la main, je repensais à la nuit magique  
que je venais de passer. Il émergeait doucement, les cheveux totalement  
ébouriffés. Il était incroyablement craquant. Il me rejoignit d'un bon  
m'enserra la taille avec un sourire.

-  
Il va falloir que j'y aille… Ils vont appeler l'armée s'ils ne  
me voient pas sur le plateau aujourd'hui.

Pas de souci

… Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait se revoir ?

Pourquoi pas, tant que tu n'as pas une horde de fans à tes  
trousses !

T'inquiète, je serais clairement plus prudent.

Il se rhabilla à toute hâte. Il  
M'embrassa rapidement et partit, avec sa fameuse panoplie.

Je me rendis au bureau une heure  
plus tard avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

J'avais à peine ouvert la  
boutique qu'un coursier m'apporta un paquet.

Je découvris une ravissante petite  
boîte de chocolats, et une carte :

« _Des douceurs pour que  
tu ne m'oublies pas trop vite…_ »


	27. 27 Rob&Emilie by Eiphose

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Emilie

Auteur : Eiphose

Comme tous les samedis soirs lorsque je n'étais pas en tournage aux USA, j'allais avec mes amis faire la tournée des pubs à Londres, ma ville de naissance. Ce soir là, pour ne pas déroger à la règles, nous nous étions réunis chez moi dîner et nous avions décidé d'aller au Half Moon. Nous aimions bien ce pub, il y avait toujours des musiciens ou des groupes de chanteurs, ils avaient d'ailleurs accueillis U2, The Police et Van Morrison. Ce soir nous savions qu'il y avait un petit groupe de Françaises qui venait jouer « Les lémoneuses ». Nous ne les connaissions pas, mais nous savions que ce groupe n'était composé que de filles et des françaises en plus. Alors pour un groupe de gars comme moi la soirée semblait idéale.

Au pub, notre table nous attendais, prés de la scène. J'étais complètement excité, cela faisait plusieurs moi que je n'étais pas sorti avec mes amis et j'avais vraiment envie de profiter de ma soirée à fond. Nous commandâmes nos consommations et commencions à discuter lorsque le patron du Pub arriva sur scène pour présenter le groupe.

- Bienvenu à tous au Half Moon, ce soir nous accueillons un groupe de jeunes françaises et oui que des filles. Elles sont de merveilleuses musiciennes et en plus elles sont toutes très belles. Alors Messieurs ce soir attendez vous à en prendre plein les oreilles et aussi pleins les yeux. Je vous demande de faire une ovation à Emilie pour le chant, Cendrine à la basse, Jessica à la guitare, Juliette au violon et Sophie à la batterie.

Le public était surexcité. Mes potes étaient en transe. Les filles arrivèrent sur scène et je cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Elles étaient vraiment très belles, je flashais surtout sur l'une d'elle. La chanteuse. Elle était vraiment magnifique. En plus de sa beauté, sa voix était très douce et très suave. Les filles jouaient, le public écoutait, dansait, mes potes et moi étions vraiment absorbés par ces filles. Je regardais mes amies et leur dit :  
- il faut vraiment qu'on les rencontre après !!! Ca vous direz d'aller jouer avec elle sur scène.  
- (tous en cœur) oh ouais trop fort

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le patron qui était un ami.  
- Dis moi, pourrais-tu demander aux filles si ça les ennuis qu'on monte sur scènes mes potes et moi après leur tour et qu'on les rencontre après ?  
- Non pas de problème Rob, tu sais que tu peux tout me demander.  
- Merci

Je retournais auprès de mes amis et leur dit que tout était ok. Je regardais la chanteuse, Emilie et lui fit un clin d'œil. Cela dû la perturber un peu parce qu'elle eu une fausse note, ses amies la regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

A la fin de leur tour de chant elles nous invitèrent sur scènes avec elle. Heureusement comme nous jouions souvent dans ce pub, nos instruments étaient dans les loges. Je pris ma guitare et rejoignis Emilie au micro.

- Salut, moi c'est Rob et voici mes potes, on a l'habitude de jouer ici et j'espère que ça vous ennuie pas qu'on vous accompagne.  
- Non pas du tout au contraire. Un sourire malicieux traversa son visage.  
- Alors on joue quoi ?  
- Que dirais-tu de Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me, de U2  
- Ok pas de problème  
Le titre était très évocateur et j'adorais ça.

A la fin de notre bœuf improvisé, nous allâmes tous prendre un verre au bar. Nous discutâmes tous de musique, mes potes avaient chacun pris en main l'une des filles quant à moi j'étais scotché par Emilie. Elle était toute proche de moi, se collait à moi pour me parler, était très démonstrative de ce qu'elle voulait. J'osais lui demander :  
- pourquoi as-tu choisi cette chanson en premier pour nous  
- et pourquoi pas ? J'ai peu être eu envie de t'envoyer un signe comme toi avec ton clin d'œil

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour l'embrasser. Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes et entrepris de lui ouvrir avec ma langue. Je n'eu pas besoin elle était déjà offerte. Notre baiser fût passionné. Mes mains couraient sur elle. Elle s'arrêta et me dit encore haletante de plaisir :

- Et si on allait ailleurs pour continuer  
- Ok allons chez moi, c'est à côté

Je saluais mes potes, la pris par la main et nous sortîmes pour aller chez moi. C'était à 2 rues d'ici, mais le chemin fût très long. Nous nous arrêtâmes plusieurs fois dans la rue pour échanger des baisers et des caresses. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la plaquer contre un mur et d'entreprendre des caresses intimes. Elle me repoussa la main.  
- Non pas ici !! Allez viens j'en peux plus.

A peine arrivés chez moi, elle se jeta sur moi. Nos corps n'étaient que désirs et feux. Nos baisers étaient fougueux, je n'avaient jamais connu telle effervescence, je voulais aller vite, qu'elle soit mienne là tout de suite. Elle commença à me déshabiller, à défaire ma ceinture. Mon pantalon tomba à terre, je me retrouvais en caleçon. Je la déshabillais à mon tour. Nous étions en sous vêtements tout les deux. Mes mains passaient sur tout son corps, elle s'agenouilla et entreprit la plus merveilleuse des caresses qu'on ne m'avait jamais faite. Ses mains et sa langue se relayer sur ma virilité, me faisant gémir de pur bonheur. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais et ou je me trouvais, tout ce que je me rappelais c'est que je voulais cette fille à tout pris. Je pris ses joues entre mes mains, la releva, la plaqua contre le mur, arracha ses sous vêtements et l'embrassa. Pendant que je traçais un chemin avec ma langue le long de son cou, sur sa poitrine, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche, je caressais son intimité avec mes doigts. Elle était chaude et humide. Elle se mit à frissonner, gémir.  
-Rob vient, j'en peux plus  
- moi non plus

Je passais mes mains sous fesses, elle leva ses jambes et se cramponna à mes fesses avec ses cuisses. Je la pénétrais d'un coup. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir ce qui décupla mon plaisir. Mes va et vient s'amplifièrent à mesure qu'elle haletais et qu'elle roulait des hanches. Elle atteignit l'orgasme et je me laissais aller en elle. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, à profiter du moment. Puis je la portais sur mon lit et nous reprîmes là où nous étions arrêter.  
La nuit fût magique. Après la bestialité de notre première étreinte, la sensualité pris place.  
Je venais de passer la première nuit avec celle qui allait partager un bout de ma vie.


	28. 28 Edward&Marie by Julie

Victime : Edward

Demandeur : Marie

Auteur : Julie

Quand mes parents m'apprirent que je devais déménager à Forks, j'étais découragée. Cette ville où il pleuvait plus de 300 jours par année. Comment allais-je faire ?

Nous arrivâmes donc un samedi à Forks. Comme c'était congé, je décidai d'explorer les environs et je découvris un point positif au moins à ce déménagement : il y avait la forêt. J'adorais me promener dans les bois. J'étais quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire, alors c'était l'endroit idéal pour moi. Au moins, je ne sentirais pas trop la pluie dans la forêt.

J'allais à l'école dans le jour, mais le soir, après mes devoirs je me retrouvais dans la forêt. Je me promenais, je lisais assise sur une grosse roche et j'observais les petits animaux et les oiseaux.

Ce soir-là, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai et un jeune homme se tenait là. Il était très beau, mais je fus effrayée par ses pupilles rouges. Il me regardait comme s'il voulait me manger. Une seule pensée me vint : il fallait que je fuis et au plus vite. À ce moment, un autre jeune homme arriva et attaqua celui aux yeux rouges. Il cria : "Marie, retourne chez toi ". Il savait mon nom, je ne sais comment. J'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de lui. Il rugit de plus belle : "Marie!!! Va-t-en d'ici". Lorsque je le vis arracher un morceau de bras de l'homme aux yeux rouges, je pris peur et je me partis, comme il me l'avait dit. Juste comme je sortais de la forêt, j'entendis un hurlement de douleur.

Ce que j'avais vu était tout simplement dégoûtant, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au jeune homme, pas à celui aux yeux rouges, mais à l'autre. Lui, il avait les yeux dorés et il était encore plus beau. J'aurais dû contacter la police ou l'ambulance, il y avait sûrement quelqu'un de blessé, mais j'en étais incapable. Je rêvai, cette nuit-là, à ce bel inconnu.

Le lendemain, à l'école, je LE vis à la cafétéria. Il était assis avec d'autres jeunes à une table au fond de la cafétéria. Mon coeur fit un bond. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, je me sentis rougir. C'était tout simplement ridicule : cet homme là avait attaqué quelqu'un et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Je ne me comprenais plus. Il se leva alors et alla s'asseoir à une autre table et là, il me fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Je sentis que j'allais défaillir. Que m'arrivait-il ? J'avais toujours cru que j'étais quelqu'un de rationnel et de sensé, mais ça ne semblait plus le cas. J'allai le rejoindre : je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Il me salua : "Bonjour Marie, comment vas-tu ?". Je l'assurai que j'allais bien et il se mit à rire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il riait et j'étais un peu froissée. Il me fit son beau sourire et me dit qu'il me trouvait bien courageuse d'aller bien après avoir failli mourir. Je sursautai. Je me doutais bien que le jeune homme aux pupilles rouges était dangereux, mais je n'avais pas cru qu'il avait voulu me tuer. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me répondit que le jeune homme avait bien voulu me tuer. Il se présenta alors : "Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Tu sais, Marie, tu ne devrais plus te promener seule dans la forêt. La prochaine fois, appelle-moi." Il écrivit son numéro sur un papier et me le tendit. Je le pris et le rangeai dans mon sac à main. Je savais que j'allais le contacter dès ce soir. Il partit à rire et me dit que je pouvais l'appeler dès ce soir, si je voulais. Étais-je folle ou lisait-il dans mes pensées ? Je bégayai que j'allais y penser et que je devais aller en cours. Plus loin, je me retournai pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Je vis qu'il me regardait lui aussi.

Durant le cours de géographie, je pensai sans cesse à Edward. J'attendais seulement que le soir arrive pour pouvoir l'appeler. Après le cours, je retournai vite chez moi et mangeai un morceau. J'allai dans ma chambre pour téléphoner à Edward, car je ne voulais pas que mes parents m'entendent. Ils étaient si sévères. Ils n'auraient sûrement pas accepté que je vois un garçon seule. C'est lui qui répondit. Je tremblais et je me forcai à prendre une voix normale : "Bonjour Edward. J'irais bien me promener ce soir, si tu veux m'accompagner." Il accepta et me dit qu'il me rejoindrait derrière l'épicerie. Je mis vite mon manteau et me dépêchai d'aller le rejoindre. Quand j'arrivai, il était déjà là. Il était toujours aussi beau. Tout était parfait chez lui.

Nous marchâmes pendant environ 1 heure. Il me dit alors qu'il y avait un petit chalet dans le bois et me demanda si je voulais aller y faire un tour. J'acceptai, même en sachant ce qui risquait d'arriver...

Nous arrivâmes à ce chalet quelques minutes plus tard. Dès que nous entrâmes, il me prit par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son odeur m'enivra et je l'embrassai de plus belle. Mes doigts aggripèrent ses cheveux et je l'attirai encore plus à moi. Je le voulais. Je voulais l'embrasser partout. Je lui enlevai son manteau et je lui arrachai presque sa chemise. Il fit de même avec ma blouse et mes jeans. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et m'amena sur le lit qui était dans la pièce. Il s'étendit sur moi. Je pouvais sentir son sexe contre le mien. J'entrepris alors de défaire sa ceinture. Il m'aida en se relevant le bassin. J'enlevai son pantalon et son boxer. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le toucher partout. Son corps était comme du marbre. Il était tout froid, mais cela compensait la chaleur qui sortait du mien. Edward enleva les vêtements qui me restaient. Il embrassa mes lèvres, ma poitrine, mon ventre. Quand il toucha à mon intimité, je criai de plaisir. À ce moment, le regard d'Edward devint froid et noir et tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'une brûlure fulgurante qui traversa mon corps et se rendit jusqu'à mon cerveau...

****

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais couchée dans une pièce très ensoleillée. Edward était là tout près, l'air absolument dévasté et sa peau brillait au soleil, tout comme celle de l'autre homme aux cheveux blonds qui me demanda si j'allais bien. Je lui dis que j'avais terriblement mal à la gorge. Je me sentais aussi différente. Edward semblait désolé. Je voulus prendre sa main et c'est là que je remarquai ma propre main. Elle brillait de mille feux au soleil, tout comme celle d'Edward. C'est alors qu'Edward m'apprit qu'il était vampire et qu'il m'avait transformée involontairement. Le plaisir avait été trop fort et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de me mordre. Il me dit aussi qu'il m'aimait et que si je le voulais, nous pourrions être ensemble pour l'éternité. Je savais que je voulais être avec Edward. Je me levai et le pris par la main. Il me souria alors et nous sortîmes dehors. Nous devions aller chasser, j'avais trop soif. Et pourtant, j'étais tellement heureuse. Ma nouvelle vie commençait et nous pourrions continuer pour toujours ce que nous n'avions pas fini...


	29. 29 EdwardJuliette by Drinou

Victime : Edward

Demandeur : Juliette

Auteur : Drinou

Celui là est très très court !

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir se perdre au milieu de la forêt à cette heure avancé de la nuit ? J'allai ouvrir et je la vis. Mon cœur mort depuis près de siècle se réveilla soudain. Elle était magnifique, son visage, sa peau, son odeur…  
- Bonsoir, dis-je de ma voix de velours.  
- Bonsoir, ma voiture est en panne et je n'ai pas de réseau, puis-je utiliser votre téléphone.  
Je me décalai pour la laisser entrer.  
- Bien sûr, le téléphone est ici, lui dis-je en pointant du doigt le petit appareil.  
Elle s'en empara et passa son appel. Je l'entendis discuter avec le garagiste… Il ne serait là que dans quelques heures. Cela me laissait le temps de faire plus ample connaissance.  
- Euh, merci, dit-elle. Je vais retourner attendre dans ma voiture.  
- Voyions, se sera plus confortable ici, je m'appelle Edward et vous ?  
- Juliette, dit-elle en rougissant.  
Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin que je savais ravageur et ses joues rougirent de plus belle.  
- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? En fait je n'ai que de l'eau.  
- De l'eau ça ira merci.  
Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé du salon et discutâmes un peu d'elle, puis de moi. Elle m'envoutait littéralement. Le temps passa très vite en sa compagnie et elle allait devoir me laisser. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir ainsi, sans rien n'avoir tenté. Je me rapprochais lentement d'elle, lui laissant tout plus de temps que nécessaire pour se reculer si elle le désirait. Elle ne fit rien, elle semblait comme hypnotisé. Je posais alors ma main droite sur sa joue, elle ne frissonna mais ne bougea pas.  
- T'as peau est si froide.  
Je ne répondis pas. Je déplaçai ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai. Elle se laissa faire. Je devins plus entreprenant et sentis ses mains s'agripper à mes cheveux en retour. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément, nos langues s'enlacèrent et dansèrent. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration se saccader et son rythme cardiaque s'emballer.  
Je tentai ma chance jusqu'au bout et commençai à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle me laissa faire, continuant à m'embrasser langoureusement. Mes mains devinrent baladeuse, elle frissonna de nouveau mais ne relâcha pas son emprise sur mes cheveux. Je pris un de ses seins dans mes mains et elle gémit. Je quittais sa bouche pour aller le gouter mais avant j'allai embrasser son cou.  
Nous passâmes une folle nuit d'amour


	30. 30 EdwardJuliette by Eiphose

Victime : Edward

Demandeur : Juliette

Auteur : Eiphose

Il faisait chaud, très chaud, des orages devaient arrivés dans la soirée et nous espérions tous ça pour que le temps se rafraichisse. En attendant, nous étions tous autour de la piscine, Emmet et Rosalie partageaient un transat, Jasper et Alice étaient en train de préparer des rafraîchissements, tandis que moi je regardais à travers mes lunettes de soleil mon amoureuse Juliette en train de nager dans la piscine. Je regardais son magnifique corps, élancé, flotter sur l'eau. Elle avait mis mon maillot préféré, un deux pièces qui ne cachait pratiquement rien de son anatomie. Elle faisait des longueurs, parfois plongeait la tête en avant, ce qui faisait sortir ses adorables fesses de l'eau. Je me surpris en train de m'imaginer lui faisant l'amour dans l'eau, elle, gémissant de plaisir. Mon anatomie masculine réagit de suite à la pensée que je venais d'avoir. Je pliais mes genoux afin de cacher mon érection mais trop tard Emmet avait vu.

- Eh bien Edward c'est du beau et devant tout le monde en plus, se moqua-t-il  
Rosalie se mit à rire aussi  
- Viens Monkey man allons dans notre chambre, lui dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, laissons Monsieur « j'ai des pensées cochonnes » assouvir ses besoins.

Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction de la maison, où je les entendis dire à Jasper qui revenait que ce n'était pas le moment d'aller dans le jardin. Jasper se mit à rire et retourna dans la maison. Ju. qui n'avait pas suivi ce qui c'était passé, vint s'accrocher à la bordure de la piscine, me regarda et me dit :

- Et ben où sont-ils tous passés ?  
- Euh… c'est-à-dire mon amour, que euh….. Te regarder nager comme ça avec ce petit maillot, euh….m'a un peu perturbé et je crois que ça leur a donné des idées.  
Elle se mit à rire, se passa la langue sur les lèvres et me fit signe de la rejoindre dans l'eau. Je ne me fis pas prier, me leva d'un coup et plongea la rejoindre dans l'eau.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- un peu perturbé !!!! Tu parles c'est carrément un tsunami là mon cœur.  
- c'est l'effet que tu me fais mon ange !!!!

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et mes lèvres se mirent à l'embrasser dans le cou, descendant sur sa clavicule, traçant un sillon jusqu'au nœud du haut de son maillot, que j'arrachais avec mes dents. Elle se mit à rire.  
-je croyais que tu aimé me voir dans ce maillot me dis t'elle ironiquement  
- je te préfère sans

Mes lèvres reprirent leurs caresses, descendant sur sa poitrine, léchant ses pointes durent, tandis que mes mains défaisaient les nœuds de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle gémissait, roulait des hanches, se frottait à moi comme un chaton se frotte aux jambes de ses maîtres. La chaleur était insupportable mais l'eau de la piscine semblait fraîche sur nos corps brulant de désir. Ses mains étaient arrivées à la protubérance de mon caleçon. Elle pris ma virilité dans l'une d'elle et commença un va et vient lent, doux, très sensuel. De petits gémissements rauques sortaient de sa gorge, j'aimais voir le plaisir qu'elle prenait à m'en donner. Je lâchais ses hanches pour ôter mon caleçon, sans stopper mes lèvres sur son corps. (ah la souplesse MDR) Puis l'une de mes mains s'aventura sur sa féminité, je titillais son bouton, ses hanches dansant et se frottant aux miennes, à la recherche de mon sexe.  
- patience mon amour, patience, réussi-je à lui dire dans un murmure  
- oh Edward je n'en peux plus, vient je t'en supplie  
Je ne l'écoutais pas, je voulais que ce moment dure, je voulais encore et encore la caresser, la lécher, l'embrasser. J'introduis un doigt en elle, elle se cambra et accéléra sa caresse sur ma virilité. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche,  
- Juliette tu vas me faire mourir de plaisir  
Je continuais ma caresse intime faisant des va et vient dans son intimité. Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle lâcha mon sexe, enleva ma main du sien s'appuya sur le rebord de la piscine, descendit ses hanches sur moi et introduit mon sexe en elle. Nous poussâmes un cri de plaisir en même temps et le tonnerre nous rejoignit. Nous fîmes l'amour dans la piscine, nos cris étouffés par le bourdonnement de l'orage.


	31. 31 EdwardJasperEmmettCarlisleDrino

Victimes : Edward, Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle

Demandeur : Drinou

Auteur : Juliette

(Ici du cap ou pas cap… Juliette a été cap ! lol)

POV de drinou

Cela faisait maintenant 15 ans que j'avais été transformée. Mon créateur avait été tué par un certain Carliste Cullen quelques semaines plus tôt. Je n'avais depuis lors, qu'une seule idée en tête : l'éliminer. L'on m'avait pourtant déconseillé de me mesurer à lui : il était puissant semble- t- il. Mais je n'avais pas peur, j'avais combattu toutes ces années avec la fameuse « armée de nouveaux- nés ».

Je me trouvais devant sa villa. Quelle situation étrange : il avait un lieu de vie fixe.  
Je pouvais entendre plusieurs voix qui émanaient de l'intérieur. Des rires ! Comment est- il possible qu'autant de vampires vivent dans un espace si réduit ? Comment font- ils pour ne pas s'entretuer ?  
Si je n'étais pas été poussée par une telle soif de vengeance, j'aurai peut- être posé mes interrogations plus loin.

Alors que je m'approchais, j'entendis des grognements.  
Un comité d'accueil m'attendait ! Carliste trônait au milieu d'eux. Ce ne fut toutefois pas lui qui prit la parole mais un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés.  
« J'ai entendu tes pensées ! Nous ne te laisserons pas tuer notre père » !  
Quoi ! Il pouvait lire en moi ? Et avait- il bien dit « père » ? C'était tout simplement insensé !  
Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et enchaîna. « Carliste a agi pour nous protéger. Ton créateur menaçait de tuer l'un des nôtres ».  
Alors que j'aurai du être gagné par la haine, j'étais tout simplement incapable de bouger ! J'étais obsédée par les 4paires d'yeux que j'avais devant moi ! Des yeux couleur or.  
Alors le garçon m'expliqua leur histoire, leur choix de vie.  
Je restais comme attirée par eux. Tout m'attirai en eux : leur odeur surtout. Il émanait d'eux quelque chose de tellement bestial, eux qui semblait tellement humains !

Alors je les vis vraiment. Mes yeux n'étaient plus aveuglés par la vengeance. J'étais ébahie par tant de beauté. Une telle sensualité émanait d'eux.  
Je m'approchais d'eux. La chaleur qui émanait de leur corps était puissante. J'aurai pu me brûler tellement je continuai de m'approcher.  
C'est Emmet qui, tout en me souriant, me toucha le premier. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche. Ce simple geste me fit perdre le contrôle. Je me serrai alors contre son corps. A présent, j'étais moi- même en feu. Sentir sa puissance contre moi, sa musculature impressionnante me transperça de désir. Il avait un sourire tellement évocateur, signe qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. D'un geste rapide, il m'empoigna le bras. Cela aurait pu être brusque mais cela ne fit que rajouter de la sensualité à notre étreinte. J'étais alors prisonnière. Il en profita et m'embrassa. Il embrassait si bien…Sa langue jouait avec mes lèvres avant de plonger dans ma bouche. Nos langues s'emmêlaient dans une danse endiablée.

C'est alors qu'on me tira les bras dans l'autre sens ! Je me tournai, étonnée. Edward.  
« Laisse en moi un peu pour moi ! » fut ses seules paroles. Bientôt, ce fut lui qui emprisonna mes lèvres. Alors que je savourai ce baiser, Emmet avait posé ses mains sur mes fesses. Il me caressa avec volupté.  
Avoir conscience du désir que ces deux hommes magnifiques éprouvaient pour moi me rendait folle.

Carlsite m'appela. Tout en restant en retrait, il commença à se déshabiller. Sa chemise d'abord, dévoilant un torse musclé à la perfection. Puis son pantalon.  
N'y tenant plus, je lui hurlai presque de retirer son boxer. Il s'exécuta sans sourciller. Il était nu. Sa virilité m'impressionna, tant elle semblait démesurée. Alors enfin, il s'approcha de moi. Je la pris entre mes mains et la fit glisser.  
Emmet s'attaquer maintenant à ma poitrine. Il m'avait ôé mes vêtements. Sentir ses doigts contre mes seins provoqua un gémissement.  
Edward sourit. « Tu es si désirable Drinou ! Tu nous rends fous ! ». En disant cela, il enleva ma petite culotte. Il glissa ses doigts dans mon intimité.. Mon désir était à son comble.

Je regardai Jasper. « Y aurait- il une petite place pour moi me dit il ? ».  
J'étais tellement excitée que je lui ordonnais de se déshabiller. Une fois nu, je lui demandai de s'avancer. Je m'agenouillai et mit son sexe dans ma bouche. C'était tellement bon de le gouter.

J'étais aux anges. J'étais possédée par ces 4 êtres magnifiques. Ils étaient à ma merci Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour changer de positions, pour me pénétrer et me caresser de différentes manières.  
L'avantage d'être un vampire : nous n'étions jamais fatigués et nous avions l'éternité devant nous pour explorer nos corps.


	32. 32 JasperCendrine by Eiphose suite 8

Victime : Jasper

Demandeur : Cendrine (Drinou)

Auteur : Sophie (Eiphose)

Suite du chapitre 8

**********************************************

Le lendemain nous prîmes ma voiture et roulions direction Forks pour retrouver ma famille ou plutôt notre famille.

Plus nous approchions et plus le ciel se couvrait. Cendrine était assez silencieuse et je pouvais sentir qu'elle était assez angoissée à l'idée de se retrouver avec ma famille de vampire. J'essayais de la rassurer en lui décrivant mes parents, mes frères et soeurs, dont Alice. Je savais qu'elles s'entendraient bien. J'avais réussi à l'apaiser et c'est avec un sourire sur le visage que nous continuâmes notre voyage.

A mi-chemin, il c'était mis à pleuvoir. Nous étions entourés de bois de chaque côté de la route. Cendrine tourna son doux visage vers moi et je pu lire dans ses yeux une expression à m'en couper le souffle. Elle me fit un sourire, me demanda de stopper la voiture, ce que je fis sans hésitation. A peine avais-je arrêter le moteur qu'elle se précipita dehors, vint ouvrir ma portière, prit ma main et me fit sortir de la voiture. Je me laissais faire avec plaisir. J'aimais quand elle était entreprenante et elle le savait.

Les gouttes de pluie tombaient sur son visage, son haut commençait à devenir transparent et je voyais ses seins pointer à travers le tissu. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de l'admirer et me plaqua contre la tôle, passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt se jeta sur mes lèvres. Elle était partout à la fois, rapide, insatiable. Ma main s'était positionnée sous son genou, remontant sa cuisse contre moi, tandis que la gauche caressait ses fesses. Elle arracha mon t-shirt, déboutonna mon pantalon, le fît tomber sur mes chevilles. Mon caleçon était tendu à son extrême par le désir qu'elle me procurait. Elle s'écarta de moi, me fixant, souriant, commença à se déhancher et ôta son haut. Je m'approchais d'elle, la voir se mouvoir de cette façon, m'était insupportable, je voulais la toucher, l'embrasser. Elle me fit signe de rester où j'étais et je n'osais pas la contrarier.

Elle déboutonna son pantalon, langoureusement, ses pupilles toujours fixées sur les miennes me transperçaient. Si je n'avais pas été vampire j'aurais fondu sur place et me serai retrouvé tas de cendres.

Une fois en sous vêtement elle se rapprocha de moi, doucement, langoureusement, amoureusement, tel un félin. la pluie glissait sur son corps, ses sous vêtements étaient devenus transparents. N'y pouvant plus je me jetais sur elle à une vitesse vampiresque, elle n'eu pas le temps de me voir et elle se retrouva plaquée entre la voiture et moi, totalement nue. Je relevais ses jambes et elle s'agrippa à mes fesses avec ses genoux. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes sur les miennes, sa langue dansait tendrement et parfois fougueusement avec la mienne. Elle se mit à gémir et je compris. En un coup de rein je me retrouvais en elle. Son corps trembla contre le mien, elle se cramponna encore plus fort à moi, ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, descendaient dans mon dos, me griffant de passion. Nous firent l'amour comme ça, mélange de retenue et de férocité. Quand nous eûmes atteints l'apogée de notre plaisir en même temps, elle me susurra à l'oreille "je t'aime". C'était la première fois qu'elle me le disait, j'aurais voulu lui refaire l'amour sur le champs, mais la pluie et mon corps froid contre le sien commençaient à à la faire trembler. Je n'avais pu la déshabiller alors je décidais de la rhabiller. Elle se laissa faire, me souriant. Je fis de même et nous repartîmes vers Forks, sa main était posée sur ma cuisse, par moment elle me jetait des petits regards en coin très explicites. Mon désir renaissait à chaque fois que je croisais ses pupilles.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison, je lui pris la main et la conduisit devant la porte. Le stress recommençait à la gagner, je voulais l'aider mais ne pu le faire. Pour moi aussi l'angoisse commençait à arriver. Comment allait régir ma famille ? Edward serait-il toujours en colère après moi ? Et Alice ? Je savais que je ne l'aimais plus mais la revoir ferait-il renaître de vieux sentiments ? Je n'eu pas le temps de m'attarder sur mes réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit et une tornade me sauta au coup.

- Jazz je suis tellement heureuse que tu reviennes parmi nous ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Alice bien sûr. Elle avait eu la vision de notre venue. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Toujours aussi démonstrative. Elle se jeta au coup de Cendrine.

- Tu dois être Cendrine ? Je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! Je suis Alice.

Mon amour me regarda et se mit à rire.

- Tu ne m'avais pas menti Jasper, elle est vraiment telle que tu me l'avais décrite.

Alice se mit à rire aussi.

- Oh Jazz, j'espère que tu ne lui as dit que du bien. Aller entrez tout le monde vous attend.

Je déposais un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Cendrine, lui pris la main et nous entrâmes dans la maison, précédés d'Alice.

Toute ma famille était là. L'Après midi se déroula comme un après midi dans la famille Cullen. Les filles étaient parties faire les boutiques à Port Angeles tandis que nous restions là, moi Edward et Emmet à jouer aux jeux vidéos et à discuter de tout et de rien. Je m'inquiétais de savoir Cendrine loin de moi, depuis que je l'avais rencontrée nous n'avions jamais été séparés. La bonne humeur de mes frères me fis oublier ma douleur. Juste avant que les filles ne reviennent, j'avais eu avec Edward et Carlisle une discussion sur notre avenir. Nous passâmes la soirée tous ensemble, Cendrine était très à l'aise, la virée en ville avec mes sœurs lui avait permis de se lier d'amitié avec elles, mais je pensais aussi que la présence de Bella y était pour quelque chose. Edward ne m'en voulait plus et nous reprîmes le chemin de notre vie comme si rien ne c'était passé. Avant d'aller se coucher, Carlisle nous rejoignit dans le salon et dit :

- Cendrine, Jasper, Bella et Edward je souhaiterai vous parlez en privé, s'il vous plaît.

L'atmosphère qui était à la bonne humeur, se tendit l'espace d'un instant. Je sentis de la nervosité émaner de Bella et de mon amoureuse. Cendrine me pris la main et posa un regard interrogatif sur moi. Je haussais les épaules et lui murmurais à l'oreille :

- n'ai pas peur mon amour, je suis là.

Tous les 4 nous le suivîmes dans son bureau. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, Cendrine se plaça sur mes genoux. Edward fis de même avec Bella. Carlisle commença. Il s'adressa tout d'abord à nos amoureuses respectives.

- Bella, Cendrine, je sais que vous souhaitez toutes deux faire partie intégrale de notre famille. Je voudrais quand même que vous sachiez que pour moi vous êtes déjà mes filles. Cendrine, nous ne nous connaissons seulement depuis quelques heures, mais à voir le bonheur que tu donnes à Jasper je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Et surtout de lui avoir permis de revenir. Bella, tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai eu une discussion avec Edward et qu'il a accepté ton choix. Si je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir, c'est pour vous informer que nous avons discuté cet après midi de votre transformation à toutes les deux.

Les filles nous regardèrent mutuellement et un sourire illumina leur visage. Cendrine me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et me chuchota :

- merci

- de rien mon amour, je t'avais promis de faire de toi ma vie éternelle.

Carlisle se racla la gorge et repris :

- Jasper et Edward ne se sentant pas capable de procéder eux-mêmes à votre transformation, je m'en chargerai……………..

Carlisle fut coupé par un « Oh nooooon » sortant de la bouche de nos deux amours.

Cendrine me regarda puis regarda Carlisle et pris la parole :

- Carlisle, ce n'est pas contre vous, mais je préférerai que ce soit Jasper qui m'ouvre à votre monde, Jazz je sais que ce sera terrible pour toi, mais je sais aussi la façon dont tu m'aimes et je te sais capable de le faire, j'ai confiance en toi et puis Carlisle sera là pour t'aider. Oh Jasper s'il te plaît, fais le pour moi, je t'en prie.

Son ton était suppliant, ses yeux étaient mouillés, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir répondre à sa demande. Je pouvais sentir qu'il en était de même du côté de Bella et Edward.

- De toute façon, repris Carlisle, nous ne pourrons le faire avant la semaine prochaine, je dois partir en congrès jusqu'à dimanche (nous étions lundi), donc cela vous laisse le temps d'en parler entre vous et de vous mettre d'accord. Les garçons quelle que soit votre décision, sachez que je serai là pour vous aidez.

Et puis, il faut que l'on parle de l'après aussi.

La tension gagna la pièce. Je savais que pendant la transformation ce serait dur pour ma dulcinée, la voir souffrir pendant 3 jours m'était insupportable, mais après elle serait avec moi pour l'éternité. Edward aussi ressenti une terrible douleur, voir Bella en proie à la souffrance lui était désagréable.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que gérer un nouveau-né est très difficile alors 2. Je pense que nous ferons 2 groupes pour s'occuper au mieux de vous. Bella sera prise en charge par Edward, Alice et Emmet quant à toi Cendrine, Jasper, Esmé et moi-même prendrons soin de toi.

- Et Rosalie ? Répondis-je

- Rosalie nous soutiendra, mais vu son état d'esprit quant à la transformation je ne peux décemment pas lui demander plus. Voilà, vous avez toute la semaine pour prendre votre décision les garçons. Je pars demain matin, mais si l'un de vous quatre a besoin de me parler durant la semaine, appelez-moi.

Nous sortîmes tous les 4 du bureau de Carlisle, Edward et Bella allèrent dans leur chambre. Je regardais ma douce.

- Que veux-tu faire mon amour ?

- Jazz, le voyage m'a épuisée, si on allait se coucher. Je sais que tu ne dors pas mais je voudrais que tu restes avec moi pendant que je dors.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange.

Nous allâmes dans la chambre d'amis, qui deviendrait notre chambre. Cendrine se dirigea vers la salle de bain privative, me fixa et dit :

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Et comment !!!!

Nous n'étions pas arrivés dans la salle de bain, que nous nous retrouvions déjà nu, submergés par le désir du corps de l'autre. L'eau de la douche qui coulait sur le corps de mon aimée, me rappela notre arrêt en forêt quelques heures plus tôt et la façon dont elle s'était offerte à moi. Mon sexe se durcit encore plus à cette évocation. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur celles de mon amoureuse, descendant le long de son cou, sur ses seins, je suçais leurs pointes durcies, Cendrine se mit à gémir, ses mains pétrissaient mes fesses, elle enfonçait ses ongles dans leurs rebondis. Une décharge électrique me transperça de bonheur. Elle me releva la tête, déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, je pus y lire du désir, de la gourmandise, de l'espièglerie, un sourire ensoleilla ses magnifiques lèvres, elle s'accroupit, prit mon sexe dans ses mains, approcha sa bouche de ma virilité et commença à l'effleurer du bout de sa langue. Pendant que ses mains, faisait des va et vient divins sur ma longueur, sa langue et ses lèvres, léchaient, suçaient, mon extrémité. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle félicité. Elle était exquise, parfaite et à moi pour l'éternité. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement ou plutôt un grognement de plaisir. Sa caresse buccale s'intensifia et elle me posséda entièrement. Elle releva légèrement son visage vers moi sans lâcher ma virilité, planta ses iris dans les miens et je pus y voir tout le plaisir qu'elle avait à faire de moi son jouet sexuel. Sa caresse étant si intense et majestueuse que je fut dans l'incapacité de me retenir plus longtemps et vint en elle. Elle me sourit, lécha ma virilité. Je pris son visage dans mes mains, la fit remonter à ma hauteur et l'embrassa, la caressa, je voulais qu'elle gémisse, je voulais lui rendre le double du bonheur de celui qu'elle venait de me donner.

- Heureusement que vous êtes fatiguée mademoiselle, lui dis-je dans un murmure à l'oreille, je me demande ce que ça aurait donné si vous aviez été en pleine forme ?

- Heureusement que vous êtes un vampire monsieur, car vous vous n'êtes jamais fatigué, me répondit-elle.

Je l'aimais, j'aimais son corps, son caractère, sa force, sa timidité, mais aussi le fait qu'elle était capable de me surprendre, d'être une vraie tigresse, ou un chaton et surtout j'aimais la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder et de me désirer, elle n'était jamais fatiguée pour faire l'amour.

Je la pris dans mes bras, sortis de la douche et la déposa sur le lit.

- Jazz on va tout tremper………..

- Pas grave, parvins-je à lui répondre

Je me posais sur elle, en essayant d'être le moins lourd possible. Mes lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes, nos langues bougeaient dans une danse sensuelle, telle un tango, mes mains étaient posées sur ses hanches? Je voulais la faire brûler de désir, je voulais qu'elle me supplie de venir en elle. Je relâchais notre étreinte et d'un doigt, me mis à suivre les courbes de son corps. Je passais d'abord sur ses clavicules, dans un frôlement à peine perceptible, descendais vers la naissance de sa poitrine, passais sur leur pointe, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir…..

- Jaaaaaaazzzzzzzzz

- Chut mon amour, savoure

……….., je descendis vers son nombril, elle se mordait les lèvres, se cambrait, le plaisir la submergeait, me submergeait, nous étions en totale. Mon doigt rejoignit sa féminité, je passais légèrement sur ses lèvres intimes, elles étaient gonflées de plaisir, chaudes, humides, remontais vers son nombril……….

- Jaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzz continue …….hum………s'il te plait………descend…….hum……….

Mon plaisir à la voir souffrir de désir, se fit une raison et j'écoutais sa supplication. Je redescendis sur son intimité, passa mon doigt sur son point d'amour. Je baissais mon visage au niveau de sa féminité et entrepris une caresse du bout de ma langue. Je la léchais, la savourais, la goûtais. Elle se cambrait de plus en plus, se mordaient les lèvres, ses doigts se cramponnaient au drap. Je n'en revenais pas de l'effet que je lui faisais.

- Jaaaaaaazzzzzzz je t'en prie………..hum………prend moi, ……..hum…………j'en peux plus, …..hum…….j'ai besoin de toi, ………..hum………j'ai besoin de te sentir, je t'en prie…………huuuuuuum

- patience mon amour, patience

Et j'introduis un doigt en elle. Un grognement rauque sorti du fond de sa gorge,

-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Puis un deuxième.

- Jaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Je commençais alors des va et vient de mes doigts pendant qu'avec l'autre main, je caressais son buste, son ventre, son visage, je passais un doigt sur sa bouche et elle se mit à le lécher, le mordre, elle était totalement offerte. D'un coup je sentis son intimité serrer mes doigts, elle allait venir. Je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes et étouffais le cri qu'elle poussa en même temps que son corps se cambra dans une décharge de plaisir. Quand je la sentis se calmer, j'entrais en elle. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, descendaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mes fesses. C'était une caresse d'une sensualité extrême. Mes va et vient étaient doux, je voulais profiter d'elle. Nos langues se mélangeaient, elle mordait mes lèvres, je susurrais des je t'aime à son oreille, elle se cambrait, s'offrant encore plus. Puis j'augmentais ma cadence, elle me suivait en roulant des hanches encore plus, remontant ses jambes sur mes fesses pour que je la prenne au plus profond. Enfin une vague de désir nous submergea en même temps. Je restais un moment en elle, à la câliner, l'embrasser langoureusement, je ne voulais pas la laisser. J'aurais voulu recommencer, mais je savais que pour les humains, le besoin de se reposer après avoir fait l'amour était primordial. Je m'enlevais alors d'elle et me posais à son côté, la prenant dans mes bras. Son dos était contre mon torse et ses fesses contre ma virilité qui s'était tendue.

- Jazz c'était merveilleux ! Dit elle dans un souffle avant de sombrer.

Merveilleux, merveilleux, c'était plus que merveilleux, je ne trouvais même pas de mot assez fort pour dire comment c'était.

Ma décision était prise, je la transformerais, je voulais que mon venin coule en elle, je voulais être partout en elle, je savais que ça lui ferait mal, mais elle serait liée à moi pour l'éternelle éternité. Et j'avais confiance en Carlisle, il saurait m'arrêter !!!!!!!!


	33. 33 SethValérie By LaurieE

Je marchais à grands pas, d'une démarche furieuse et exagérément rapide. Mes pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la végétation humide de la montagne et de temps en temps ils s'emmêlaient dans les racines, manquant de me faire chuter. Je me rattrapai toujours au dernier moment, maugréant et jurant dans ma barbe. Les animaux de la forêt de Forks devaient me trouver bien ridicule, vociférant toute seule et complètement nue sous une chemise blanche, cette chemise dans laquelle je dormais avant que je ne m'échappe par la fenêtre. Je n'en avais rien à faire ! J'étais plus qu'énervée et me défouler dans la nature me faisait du bien. Un craquement retentit sur la droite et je crispai les mains devant mon menton en rugissant.

- FICHE-MOI LA PAIX ! Braillai-je en faisant volte-face pour repartir à l'opposée du bruit.

J'accélérai ma course énervée, vacillant pitoyablement entre les arbres déraciné et les rochers. Je m'assis sur les fesses et glissai doucement pour descendre d'une restanque naturelle, mais la terre s'emporta sous mes pieds et je dévalai la petite pente avant d'atterrir lourdement sur mes mains. Je me mis sur les genoux en essuyant mes paumes écorchées en sifflant. Aïe. Brusquement un bosquet s'affaissa et un loup gigantesque surgit de son ombrage, se tenant si près de moi que je sentais son haleine contre mon visage. La créature énorme et effrayante ouvrit =t une gueule recouverte de crocs aussi tranchants que des poignards et ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit se posèrent sur moi.

- Va t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Ralai-je en repoussant sa gueule de mes mains.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance à ma poussée, on aurait même pu croire que ses yeux pétillaient. Il s'assit et ébroua sa fourrure couleur sable avant de rouvrir la gueule pour laisser pendre comiquement sa langue sur le coté en haletant. Je roulais des yeux en réajustant ma chemise sur mon corps. Il baissa la tête pour contempler mes jambes nues et poussa une sorte de gargouillis coquin. Sale clébard.

- Trouve un animal à ta taille ! Sifflai-je en me redressant, furieuse.

Il gloussa, ou plutôt toussota, mais il me semblait bien que c'était sa façon de se marrer. Il me suivit de sa démarche sautillante et joyeuse, reniflant tout autour de lui. Je maugréais toujours, essayant de partir à l'opposée de lui. Mais ce sale gosse me tournait autour sans relâche. Je manquais encore une fois de m'étaler de tout mon long. Je détestais cette ville je détestais ce pays et je le détestais lui ! Quelle idée j'avais eu de participer à cette fichue étude sur les populations indiennes. Il fit un bond et me barra la route, les pattes écartées et la queue frétillante, comme un chien qui voudrait jouer à la balle… Un chien de trois mètres d'envergure… Je lui repoussais la tête en ruminant et il soupira. Je repartais dans l'autre sens quand une main brulante se referma sur mon poignet. Je me retournais vivement, le regard furibond.

- Ne me fais pas la tête bébé.

Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas exploser de colère. Il était là, face à moi, grand et magnifique. Ses cheveux sombres en bataille retombaient légèrement sur son visage aux traits anguleux et sublimes, spécifique des amérindiens. Ses yeux noirs me toisaient avec malice, tout comme l'était son sourire en coin. Je lui envoyais une gifle mais il l'esquiva en riant. Comme si j'avais la moindre chance de le toucher… Je me contentais de lui taper le torse de mon index rageur.

- Je ne suis le bébé de personne ! Encore moins le tiens ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me suivre partout comme ça je te jure que j'arrête de respirer jusqu'à-ce que mort s'en suive ! Tu seras bien avancé toi et ta maudite imprégnation ! Ne vas pas cr…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend, baissant doucement les yeux le long de son torse musclé à la peau de cuivre. Mon dieu… Je les relevai vivement en bloquant ma respiration alors que son sourire débile s'élargissait un peu plus sur sa bouille amusée.

- Seth Clearwater tu es complètement nu. Soufflais-je d'un air désemparé.

- Prête-moi ta chemise. Répliqua le bel indien en arquant un sourcil coquin.

Je poussais un rugissement en levant au ciel, comme pour supplier une quelconque divinité de me venir en aide. Il s'esclaffa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau cet imbécile. Je reculais en levant les mains, comme pour lui signifier que j'en avais ras-le-bol de ce petit jeu. Il s'avança à chaque pas que je faisais en arrière. Mon dos heurta un tronc gigantesque, m'empêchant de reculer. Ses bras se posèrent de chaque coté de ma tête, m'emprisonnant de sa présence imposante. Je relevais mon visage pour le regarder. Ses pupilles brillantes se posèrent dans les miennes. Tout l'amusement qui avait pu se lire dans ses traits avaient laissé place à une infinie tendresse, comme s'il avait sous les yeux la chose qu'il désirer choyer de toute son âme. Cela me fit penser à la première fois que je l'avais croisé avec mon groupe dans la réserve. Il s'était figé et jamais je n'avais vu une telle expression chez un être humain.

- Je ne voulais pas t'énerver Valérie. Pardonne-moi… Tu sais bien que te mettre en colère est la dernière chose au monde que je désire. Me dit-il dans un superbe sourire empli d'affection.

- Tu es si prévenant avec moi, et si parfait… Tout le temps… C'est effrayant. Marmonnai-je en baissant la tête.

- Je suis désolé. Me dit-il, dans un murmure.

Je m'en voulais presque de ressentir des émotions aussi débiles. J'avais sous les yeux un jeune homme des plus attirants, incroyablement attentif à mes besoins, toujours souriant et plein de vie et pour finir, inconditionnellement amoureux de moi. Quelle femme sur terre ne rêvait-elle pas d'un amour si puissant et indestructible ? Depuis que j'étais sortie de ce bus, plus rien d'autre n'avait existé pour lui. Même pas l'espèce de Suédoise aux formes exagérément gonflées. J'étais même sûre qu'il ne lui avait même pas jeté un œil, contrairement aux autres. Pourquoi réagissais-je comme ça alors ? Parce que je possédais un caractère très fort, et que d'apprendre tout à coup que Seth deviendrait mon seul et unique amour, sans que je puisse faire ou dire quoi que se soit, m'avait rendu folle. C'était comme si l'on m'avait imposé ce choix, et que je devais l'accepter sans broncher. Bon sang, je ne le connaissais que depuis trois jours… J'avais bien le droit d'être en rogne !

- Je comprends que cela soir dur à encaisser. Reprit-il en inclinant un peu le visage, dans une mimique canine assez craquante.

- Si jamais je n'étais pas d'accord ?! Lâchai-je tristement, sentant les larmes me monter aux coins des yeux.

Cette simple vue lui déchira le cœur, je pouvais le lire sur ses traits et dans ses yeux, c'était encore une preuve de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Amour que je ne pouvais pas partager, car ce sentiment qui l'habitait ne pouvait arriver qu'aux membres de leur espèce. C'était injuste. Pour lui et pour moi. Pourtant il ne semblait pas si inquiet à l'idée de me revoir repartir… J'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi. Il semblait confiant. Il fit glisser une de ses mains du tronc pour venir entourer le coin de mon visage, m'obligeant à relever le menton pour plonger mes prunelles noisettes dans les siennes. J'étais paniquée par toute cette histoire, mon cœur battait vite et j'étais déchirée entre la colère, l'injustice, la tristesse et l'incompréhension. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il me regardait.

- Tu t'es focalisée sur le terme propre de l'imprégnation. Essaye de ne plus y penser, fais-le pour moi, juste quelques secondes. Me demanda-t-il de sa voix si prévenante et attentionnée.

J'acquiesçai doucement, prenant une longue inspiration pour faire le vide. Je reposais ensuite mes yeux dans les siens.

- Est-ce que je te plais ? Reprit-il alors dans un murmure.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Bien sûr qu'il me plaisait. Depuis que j'étais petite fille je ne pensais qu'aux indiens, à leur culture, à leurs valeurs, leurs traditions… J'avais traversé la planète pour venir les voir. Qui plus est, il était le digne représentant de son espèce. Jamais je n'avais vu un corps aussi désirable… Ces muscles, cette allure, cette peau cuivrée… Plaire était un faible mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Ma réaction lui servit de réponse, car il n'attendit pas de mots de ma part. Ils ne servaient à rien dans un moment pareil.

- Si nous nous étions croisé autre part, bien loin d'ici, de ces légendes et de ces histoires , aurais-tu accepté de me parler ? Continua-t-il dans ce même souffle qui m'électrisait.

Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de m'expliquer… Depuis deux jours je le fuyais de toute mon âme, car je m'étais bloquée sur cet aspect définitif et indiscutable de l'imprégnation. J'en avais été révulsée. Du coup je ne m'étais même pas attardé sur la chose évidente… Lui. Autre part et dans d'autres circonstances, bien sûr que je me serais damnée ne serait-ce que pour attirer son regard. De nouveau il lut ma réponse, laissant son superbe visage se peindre d'un soulagement des plus sincères. Ce qu'il m'aimait, c'était presque difficile à croire. Pourtant cela sautait aux yeux. Il approcha un peu plus son visage du mien, pressant toujours ma joue dans sa paume brulante et si douce.

- Après une agréable soirée, plein de rires et de confessions, quand je t'aurai accompagné jusque devant ta porte, aurais-tu aimé que je t'embrasse ? Murmura-t-il si proche de moi que je frémis.

Il avait réussi. Il y était arrivé. Je ne voyais plus cette horrible imprégnation qui clouait mon destin. Je ne voyais plus d'interdictions ni de limites. Il n'y avait plus de Loups, plus de loups, plus de légendes… Il n'y avait que lui. Lui que je désirais plus que tout, et qui me désirait milles-fois plus encore. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, plus délicieuses que dans le plus somptueux de mes rêves, chaudes et passionnées. J'entourais mes bras avides autour de sa nuque, me pressant contre son corps parfait. Il m'enserra la taille, d'une étreinte si sincère et tendre qu'elle me brula la peau et m'embrasa le cœur. Je ne pouvais peut être pas être atteinte de ses mêmes capacités, mais je venais d'être imprégnée à ma manière, juste au contact de ses lèvres.

Il m'allongea sur le sol alors que je l'attirais sur moi, comme assoiffée de sa peau. Il retira ma chemise en respirant profondément, et il se figea à la vue de mon corps nu. Il fallu je lui saisisse la nuque pour le tirer sur moi pour qu'il cesse de me contempler avec cet émerveillement démesuré. Sa bouche s'empara de ma nuque alors que je me cambrais contre lui, pressant mes jambes contre ses hanches. Chacun de ses murmures d'amour à mon oreille me faisaient basculer dans un désir insatiable. Je voulais que mon corps s'imprègne du sien… Je voulais qu'il me montre à quel point il m'aimait, qu'il me prouve que nous n'étions qu'un, et que ma peau pouvait devenir aussi brulante que la sienne. Je le voulais lui. Mon premier gémissement lui arracha un souffle, comme si petit bruit lui était aussi délicieux que l'acte en lui-même. Il me fit l'amour en ne cherchant que mon propre plaisir, qui au final lui offrait bien plus qu'une sensation charnelle. Les flammes qui me dévoraient explosèrent et je m'agrippai à lui furieusement, juste au moment ou il me murmurait à l'oreille qu'il me rendrait heureuse toute ma vie.

Une semaine plus tard, le bus des visiteurs se remplissait sous les aux revoir des gens de la réserve. Ils étaient tous là. La meute, Billy, les anciens… Et moi. Je glissai ma main dans celle de Seth, un peu émue. Il me la pressa et posa ses prunelles sombres dans les miennes. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus, mon angoisse s'envola. Le bus démarra et s'éloigna dans un nuage de fumée. Je n'étais pas restée par obligation… Non… Je me plaisais à croire que j'étais restée par choix. Mes rêves de petite fille étaient devenus réalité, plus fous et magiques encore que je ne l'avais imaginé. Forks allait devoir s'imprégner de moi désormais.


	34. 34 RobDaphné by Drinou

- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Je n'y crois pas ! M'écriai-je.

J'étais totalement hystérique devant mon pc. Je venais de gagner le gros lot d'un concours d'une grande marque de distribution, à savoir une semaine dans un hôtel cinq étoile, tout compris, à l'île Maurice, pour deux personnes.

J'attrapai à toute hâte et composé le numéro de ma meilleure amie. Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de décrocher que déjà l'euphorie me reprit.

- Nathalie j'espère que tu as encore des jours de vacances, m'écriai-je dans le combiné.

- Daphné ? Demanda-t-elle?

- Yep ! Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver.

- Que tu es tombée sur la tête peut-être ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu fais fausse route ! J'ai gagné un concours et on part toute les deux une semaine à l'île Maurice tout frais payés.

- Tu plaisantes?

- Non pas du tout !

- Aaaaaahhhh ! C'est génial ! On part quand?

Apparemment je ne devais plus être la seule folle à faire des bonds de joie dans mon appartement maintenant.

***

Trois semaines plus tard nous prîmes l'avion L'île Maurice. Le vol nous sembla durer une éternité tellement nous étions impatiente de découvrir les magnifiques plages de sable fin que ventaient tous les guides touristique que nous nous étions procuré à cette occasion.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel Héritage, nous fûmes sous le choc. Comme décrire pareille merveille ? Tout était époustouflant. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Ce fut bouche bée que nous traversâmes le hall pour atteindre l'accueil.

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles.

- Bonjour, je suis Daphné XXX, vous devez avoir une réservation à mon nom.

- Oui tout à fait, votre suite vous attend, le groom va vous y conduire, dit-il en faisant signe à un jeune homme un peu plus loin.

Une suite ? Nathalie et moi nous regardâmes avec le même air surpris. Décidément, ce séjour allait vraiment être merveilleux.

***

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours que nous étions sur l'île. Nous avions prit le temps de la visiter lors d'une des nombreuses visites guidées, nous avions profité au maximum des activités que nous proposait l'hôtel mais maintenant j'avais juste envie de farniente.

Je laissai Nathalie aller toute seule à son cours de plongé et partais me prélasser au bord de la gigantesque piscine en compagnie d'un bouquin.

Cela devait bien faire une heure que j'étais là lorsqu'un remue ménage me tira de ma lecture. Je posai mon livre sur mon ventre et baisser mes lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir ce qui se passait. Je vis un groupe de personne se presser autour d'une autre. Ce jeune homme aux lunettes noires semblait être le centre d'intérêt de toute cette agitation. J'entendis d'ici quelques bribes de leur conversation, ils devaient être anglais et d'après ce que je compris, le jeune homme leur demandé de le laisser seul et qu'il ne craignait rien ici. Etrange ! Mais mes notions d'anglais étant assez limité je ne cherchais pas plus loin.

J'arrêtai d'épier les nouveaux venus et repartis dans ma lecture. Gaby, l'héroïne de mon bouquin était dans une très mauvaise posture lorsque j'entendis un grand « splash » et qu'une vague d'éclaboussure me trempa.

- Hey ! Râlai-je en me relevant brusquement pour trouver le coupable.

Je vis une tête sortir de l'eau non loin du bord où je me trouvai.

- Hey, vous là ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? Criai-je.

Le fauteur de trouble se tourna vers moi. Qui pouvait bien garder ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez pour plonger dans une piscine? Surtout quand se sont des Armani ! Et bien monsieur a les moyens, pensai-je. Je le fixai le plus hostilement possible, attendant au moins un semblant d'excuse.

Il baissa ses lunettes noires sur le bout de son nez, dévoilant de magnifiques yeux verts et je crus défaillir. Ce n'était pas possible, je devais tout simplement rêver ou bien halluciner. C'était ça, j'avais trop pris le soleil et l'insolation me faisait divaguer. Mais non, c'était bien lui, là devant moi qui me toisait avec un petit sourire en coin. J'aurai reconnu ses yeux verts entre tous. Et ce sourire, n'en parlons pas. J'avais devant moi l'homme qui me faisait le plus fantasmer sur terre.

- Excusez-moi, me dit-il le plus simplement du monde avec un magnifique petit accent anglais.

Je dus me concentrer de toute mes forces pour contrôler ma mâchoire qui menacer de tomber tellement j'étais … Wouah !!!! Que dire de plus ? Il dut trouver ma réaction très risible car il éclata de rire en remettant ses Armani devant ses yeux. Bravo ! J'avais l'occasion de parler à Robert Pattinson et je n'avais même pas réagit. Je le suivis du regard quelques seconde, détaillant les muscles de son dos en activité pendant qu'il s'éloignait de moi puis retournai m'installer sur ma chaise longue.

Je dus une fois de plus faire preuve d'une grande concentration pour retourner à ma lecture et surtout, pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil toutes les cinq secondes vers lui.

Je m'apprêtai à rassembler mes affaires pour rejoindre ma chambre lorsqu'un cocktail entra dans mon champ de vision sans crier gare.

- Pour me faire pardonner, me dit une voix à l'accent anglais très sensuel.

Je relevai le regard vers son propriétaire et une fois de plus ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

- J'espère que tu aimes les piña colada.

. J'avais devant moi le plus bel homme sur terre qui m'offrait une vue directe sur son torse dénudé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler ses abdos du regard… Daphné c'est le moment ou jamais, réagit bon sang ! Pensai-je

- Merci, balbutiai-je.

Il me sourit et je crus faire une crise cardiaque sur place. Je pris le verre qu'il me tendait et aspirai une gorgée du cocktail à la paille.

- Je peux? demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise longue vide à côté de la mienne.

Je fis un signe positif de la tête et il s'installa. Il sirota son cocktail un moment avant que l'un de nous ne parle. A vrai dire, j'étais absolument incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente pour l'instant et ce silence me convenait tout à fait.

- Quel est ton nom? Fini-t-il par me demander.

- Daphné, répondis-je alors que mes joues rosirent.

J'espérai avoir pris un petit coup de soleil pour cacher ce détail des plus gênants.

- Très joli prénom, me dit-il toujours avec son petit accent qui me faisait fondre sur place.

- Bonjour, lança la voix de Nathalie dans mon dos.

Zut! Je l'avais oublié celle-là.

- Euh, salut Nathalie, marmonnai-je.

Je vis mon bel apollon se lever. Mon petit moment magique venait de se terminer aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Il me tendit sa main droite que je saisis sans hésiter.

- Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance Daphné et désolé de t'avoir mouillé Je pense que tu le sais déjà mais moi c'est Rob.

Mon cœur se chavira dans ma poitrine, déjà parce que ma main toucha la sienne pendant quelques secondes, et ensuite parce qu'il avait une manière des plus sexy de prononcer mon prénom.

Il s'éloigna de nous et lorsqu'il disparut totalement de ma vu, je pris ma tong et en donna un grand coup sur la cuisse de Nathalie toujours debout devant moi.

- Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- T'as tout gâché ! M'exclamai-je à mon tour. Est-ce qu'au moins tu l'as reconnu?

- Non pourquoi j'aurai dû? En tout cas c'est un sacré beau gosse que tu t'es trouvé. Je te laisse seule une demi-journée et c'est la fête ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Si je te dis Robert Pattinson tu me réponds ?

- Euh… J'en sais rien moi !

- Aaaaah, t'es nulle !

Je finis ma piña colada en boudant.

***

Le lendemain matin, Nathalie m'harcela pour que je fasse une nouvelle visite de l'île avec un groupe d'amis qu'elle s'était fait la vielle pendant son cours de plongée, mais j'avais d'autres projets bien plus intéressant que trainer avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Je préférai de loin enfiler mon maillot de bain, mettre mes lunettes de soleil et attraper mon bouquin, direction une chaise longue et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance Rob serait à nouveau là.

Malheureusement, les heures étaient passées sans que je ne le voie nulle part. C'est déçue et résignée que j'ajustai mon paréo autour de ma taille et que je partis me balader au bord de la plage.

Longeant le magnifique lagon, les pieds dans l'eau, je revivais les quelques minutes de la veille où un rêve avait rencontré la réalité. Je croisai la route d'un groupe de personne sans même les voir, j'étais trop absorbée par mes pensées pour faire attention aux gens que je croisai.

- Bonjour, entendis-je.

Je relevai la tête d'un coup et vis Rob parmi les personnes que je venais de croiser, son sourire en coin sur le visage. Mon cœur chavira dans ma poitrine. Il était beau comme un dieu dans son pantalon en lin blanc et sa chemise beige entrouverte.

- Bonjour, répondis-je timidement.

Rob se retourna vers les personnes qui l'accompagnaient et leur parla en anglais. Je ne compris malheureusement pas grand chose mais je les vis s'éloigner, me laissant seule avec Rob.

- Le travail, me dit-il. Ca te dérange si je t'accompagne ?

Rob voulait se balader avec moi ? Mon cœur fit un looping dans ma poitrine.

- Pas du tout, dis-je alors que mes joues recommencèrent à me trahir.

Nous nous baladâmes le long de la plage pendant de longues minutes où il me demanda d'où je venais, ce qui m'avait amené ici, combien de temps je restais… Puis il m'apprit qu'il était ici pour affaire, une réunion avec des producteurs pour un nouveau film.

- Assez parlé de travail, me dit-il. Place à la détente.

Je me retournai vers lui et le vis ôter sa chemise et son pantalon. J'étais stupéfaite devant le spectacle qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Il était maintenant en maillot de bain et couru dans l'eau en me lançant :

- Tu viens ?

Je dus mettre plusieurs secondes avant que mon cerveau ne comprenne la demande. Je jetai alors mon paréo à terre et courrai derrière lui. Il m'attendait, l'eau à la taille, souriant. J'étais au paradis.

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me souleva. Je le vis me sourire puis il relâcha un peu plus loin et je plongeai sous l'eau. Je ressortis en rigolant.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ça ! protestai-je.

Il s'esclaffa et vint à ma rencontre pour à nouveau me couler.

- Ok, si c'est comme ça, dis-je en remontant à la surface.

Je pris une grande inspiration, plongeai jusqu'à être au raz du sol et nageai jusqu'entre ses jambes que j'attrapai. Je pris appuis sur les pieds et le projetai le plus loin possible pour qui coule à son tour. Je le vis tituber puis s'enfonce d'en l'eau.

- Un point pour moi ! m'exclamai-je en rigolant.

Il me rejoint à la nage et nous n'étions maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se tenait face à moi, toujours son magnifique sourire sur son visage et je sentis mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine de plus en plus fort lorsqu'il pencha sa tête vers moi et qu'il m'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser timide et chaste mais tellement doux et tendre. Il se recula pour m'observer et je me perdis dans ses prunelles vertes.

Alors que ses lèvres venaient de m'envouter, il m'enlaça et nous fit tomber tous les deux dans l'eau, nous entrainant au fond. Il me tira par la main et me fis nager sous l'eau avec lui. Cet instant était magique. Quand nous refîmes surface, il m'embrassa de nouveau, plus intensément cette fois ci. Il titilla mes lèvres de sa langue et la mienne alla la rejoindre. Nos bouches s'enflammèrent dans ce baiser torride et nous nous laissâmes bercer par le doux ressac des flots sur nos corps.

Nous rejoignîmes le bord et nous allongeâmes sur le sable. Rob se plaça sur moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Mes mains partirent à la rencontre de son corps nue et mouillé. Je le caressai, allant de son coup à la naissance de ses fesses. Il embrassa mon cou puis descendit vers mes seins. Je dus me rappeler de respirer tellement le supplice de ses baisers me rendait folle.

- Daphné, murmura-t-il à mon oreille et mon cœur chavira de plus belle. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de t'avoir malencontreusement éclaboussé hier.

Mes mains descendirent plus bas et passèrent sous son maillot à la rencontre ses fesses douces et fermes.

- Moi aussi, murmurai-je fébrilement.

Il défit le nœud de mon maillot dans mon coup et le fit descendre. Il admira ma poitrine nue puis la caressa doucement de ses doigts habiles. Mon corps se cambra sous ses caresses. Lorsque sa lange alla titiller le bout de mon sein, un gémissement sortit de ma bouche et mes mains se crispèrent sous ses fesses. Il sourit sur ma poitrine et je passai alors ma main droite entre nos deux corps pour accéder à sa virilité tendue. Je la caressai, la titillai du pouce et je le sentis frémir de plaisir à plusieurs reprise. Il revint vers mes lèvres et pendant que nos langues dansèrent un délicieux ballet, ses mains défirent les nœuds de mon maillot. J'étais maintenant totalement nue sous lui. Je m'attelai alors à lui infliger le même sort et lui ôtai son short en m'aidant de mes jambes.

Il me plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens alors que sa main partit à la découverte de mon intimité. Il la caressa délicatement me faisant gémir de plaisir à chacun des passages de ses doigts sur mon bouton d'amour. Il glissa un doigt en moi, puis deux et je me sentis le feu m'envahir de plus en plus sous ses va et vient.

- Rob, gémis-je. Prend-moi… Je n'en peux plus, ajoutais-je en remontant mes jambes sur sa taille.

Il m'embrassa avidement alors que sa virilité entra en moi avec une infinie douceur. Nos corps dansèrent sensuellement sur le sable chaud de cette plage paradisiaque pendant de longues minutes avant que nous n'atteignîmes le paradis.

Nous restâmes allonger un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de plonger de nouveau dans l'océan turquoise devant nous.

Nous profitâmes ensuite du magnifique couché de soleil qui s'offrait à nous avant de retourner vers l'hôtel. Rob m'invita à dîner puis m'emmena dans sa chambre. Si la notre était une suite alors la sienne était un palace sur pilotis alors vu sur les fonds marins dans le salon.

La nuit fut longue et nous nous sommes aimer plusieurs fois avant que la fatigue se joue de nous et que nous nous endormîmes tous les deux enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, Rob m'attendait sur le balcon. Je le rejoignis et profitai avec lui de la magnifique vu sur le lagon tout en sirotant un jus d'orange. Malheureusement sa vie professionnelle le rattrapa et il dut me laisser pour un rendez vous d'affaire.

Je rejoignis Nathalie et passai la journée avec elle. Le soir Rob m'emmena sur un petit voilier qu'il avait louer pour cette occasion et nous passâmes une magnifique nuit à bord.

Malheureusement, le jour du départ était arrivé et la séparation fût terrible. Il me promit de passer me voir en Belgique et prit même soin de noter mon adresse mais comme on dit loin des yeux, loin du cœur et même si j'étais sûre d'être totalement amoureuse de lui, il ne m'avait jamais fait part d'aucun sentiment.

Ce fut l'âme en peine de je montai dans l'avion. Le voyage m'avait paru tellement long à l'aller que je fus étonné lorsque nous arrivâmes.

***

Les jours passèrent, pas un appel, pas un e-mail… rien ! Je dus me faire une raison. Qui était-je moi Daphné pour qu'un homme tel que Rob m'aime ?

Le week end arriva, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais rentrée. Je déprimais totalement et même Nathalie, qui avait pourtant toujours raison de moi en cas de coup de blouse, n'arriva pas à me sortir chez moi ce dimanche matin. Je m'étais préparé mais à la dernière minute j'annulai et partis me terrer sur mon canapé.

A 10h30 l'on sonna à ma porte. Nathalie ne lâcherai donc pas l'affaire si facilement. Je râlais sur mon canapé alors qu'un deuxième coup de sonnette retentit.

- Nathalie, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas sortir ! criai-je en direction de la porte alors que je me levai pour aller ouvrir. Laisse-moi…

Je frôlai une fois de plus la crise cardiaque lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Rob se tenait devant moi toujours avec son sourire en coin.

- Bonjour, me dit-il.

Son visage, son regard, son sourire, son accent… il m'avait tellement manqué. Je lui sautai alors dans les bras et il m'enlaça tendrement avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

- Tu m'as manqué Daphné, me dit-il.

- Toi aussi. Je ne pensai pas te revoir un jour.

Il se s'éloigna de moi de quelques centimètres et plongea ses magnifiques pupilles vertes dans les miennes puis me murmura :

- Je t'aime


	35. 35 CarlisleDaphné by Clouded

Victime : Carlisle

Demandeur : Daphné

Auteur : Clouded

Une journée de plus, la dernière… La moiteur me collait à la peau. Quelques brises d'air chaud passaient par les nacos pour venir mourir dans la chambre. Il était plus que temps de faire ma valise mais j'avais à peine la force de me peu de musique pour me donner du courage ! Je sélectionnai une playliste au hasard sur mon ordinateur. Les riffes des guitares électriques de Muse résonnèrent dans la pièce, rien de tel pour me donner la pêche. Je m'activai dans la chambre, rassemblant mes affaires. Les vêtements s'amoncelèrent rapidement, je n'avais pas beaucoup de choses à ranger. La salle de bain, ma trousse de maquillage, mon sèche-cheveux, le gel douche que je laisse tomber et qui rebondit sur le sol carrelé…Les premières notes de cette chanson… Comment avais-je pu oublier… Il était trop tard pour la couper…La voix qui se brise en même temps que ma gorge qui se serre… Mes mains sur le lavabo…Mon visage ruisselant de larmes dans le miroir…***Les hélices tournoyaient dans un bruit assourdissant. Mes cheveux virevoltaient autour de mon visage. Je descendis de l'appareil pour accueillir notre passager du jour. Pas la peine de se présenter, il n'entendrait rien de toute façon. Je lui adressai un sourire amical et l'accompagnai à bord de notre coquille de noix. Le décollage se fit presque aussitôt. Il avait l'air tendu, c'est normal, un voyage en hélicoptère c'est toujours impressionnant.- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'avons jamais perdu quelqu'un jusqu'à présent, hurlai-je avec un petit clin d'œilLe pauvre, il a vraiment l'air stressé… Ca ira mieux une fois au paysage était spectaculaire. J'ai beau être ici depuis un an mais la vue des cirques me laissait toujours stupéfaite. La nature reprenait tous ses droits ici. Le cirque de Mafate était notre lieu d'atterrissage, un endroit inaccessible aux voitures. J'étais donc chargée d'accompagner un médecin qui faisait le tour des habitations clairsemées. La mission d'aujourd'hui était un peu différente puisque c'est le médecin qui avait demandé ce voyage, pour une patiente qu'il devait surveiller sur place et qui avait refusé de se faire hospitaliser. J'avais remplacé mon collègue à la dernière minute. J'étais inquiète face à ce temps nuageux. Les pluies pouvaient être impressionnantes en hauteur…La dépression qui était au large de l'île nous condamnait encore pour une bonne semaine minimum à ce temps maussade. Je jetais un coup d'œil du côté de notre passager. Il était incroyablement beau, il devait faire des ravages…Et il était aussi étonnamment pâle pour notre climat…Bon, le pilote amorçait la descente, nous serions libérés dans quelques secondes.- Je reviens vous prendre dans une semaine.- Ok ! J'ai la radio si besoin ! A la semaine prochaine.J'agitais le bras en le regardant s'éloigner.- On s'entend un peu plus à présent. Bonjour, je suis Daphné, je vais être votre guide pendant cette lui tendis une main qu'il mit quelques secondes à accepter. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.- Enchanté, Dr Cullen…enfin Carlisle…Sa main était très douce mais aussi très froide. L'exact reflet de ce qu'il dégageait : une incroyable douceur cachée derrière un masque…- J'imagine que vous pensiez voir Olivier mais sa femme est train d'accoucher donc je l'ai remplacé au pied levé…- D'accord…Effectivement, il avait l'air contrarié.Encore un macho qui a peur de se laisser guider par une femme !- Ne vous en faites pas, je connais très bien le coin et je sais exactement où nous me fit un petit sourire pincé.La maison que nous allions rejoindre était en effet à proximité. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique demeure coloniale, toute blanche. Plusieurs flamboyants en fleur ajoutaient des touches rougeoyantes dans ce paysage si vert, assombri par la pluie fine et gouvernante nous accueillit avec un large sourire. La propriétaire des lieux était sur la terrasse. Elle avait l'air très âgée, probablement aveugle mais elle sourit en entendant la voix du docteur.- Carlisle mon vieil ami… Je vous remercie d'être venue…- Je vous en prie Marilène, vous savez bien que je ne peux rien vous refuser…- Quel dommage que mes yeux m'aient abandonnée, j'aurai aimé revoir votre si beau visage, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil Vous n'êtes pas seul ?... Votre charmante épouse Esmée vous a accompagné ?- Non, non… Elle a été retenue…- Enchantée Madame, je suis Daphné, le guide qui accompagne le docteur…- Bonjour Daphné, appelez-moi Marilène à votre tour, les choses sont tellement plus simples à mon âge !Ainsi donc, il y avait une Mme Cullen… pas étonnant avec un si bel homme…Je m'éloignais discrètement pour les laisser discuter en fis le tour de la propriété. L'ensemble n'était pas délimité, inutile dans cet endroit où la nature dicte ses règles. Quelques sentiers avaient été tracés par des allers et retours fré gouvernante me montra ma chambre à l'étage. Une magnifique pièce immense avec une très belle terrasse qui faisait le tour de l'étage. Un très grand lit en teck cerclé d'une moustiquaire trônait au centre. Des stores en bois striaient la lumière pour créer une atmosphère sereine et soir, nous prenions notre dîner dans les chambres. La gouvernante repartait chez elle et Marilène était trop fatiguée pour nous rejoindre. Le midi, je mangeais avec la gouvernante ou seule sur la terrasse. Je ne croisais que rarement le docteur. Je l'entendais regagner sa chambre à côté de la mienne le soir. D'après ce que j'avais appris, Marilène et lui se connaissait depuis des années. Elle l'avait vu faire ses premières armes et même s'il avait déménagé depuis plusieurs années, elle s'était naturellement tournée vers lui pour ses dernières maladie progressait rapidement, et je ne voyais jamais le docteur qui était occupé à soulager la pauvre femme et à visiter quelques patients dans le voisinage proche. Plusieurs personnes défilèrent aussi dans la maison de Marilène, profitant de sa pré soir alors que je prenais l'air sur la terrasse qui jouxtait nos chambres, je l'avais vu pensif. Il m'avait regardé fixement et sans un mot était rentré dans sa chambre. Il se murait dans un silence étrange et je me demandais pourquoi il était si distant à mon égard. Il était prévenant avec tout le monde et terriblement indifférent avec moi. Au fond de moi j'étais à la fois vexée et blessée de ce le croisais à nouveau le soir suivant au même endroit mais cette fois-ci j'entamais la conversation.- Comment va-t-elle ?- Son état se dégrade, lentement mais sûrement… Je…me sens tellement impuissant…C'était la première fois que je le voyais exprimer ses sentiments, et surtout son désarroi. Il avait toujours l'air de tout maîtriser mais cette fois-ci cela échappait à son contrôle.- Je suis sûre que vous faites votre maximum. C'est parce qu'elle sait que vous êtes le meilleur qu'elle a fait appel à me jeta un regard douloureux.- Justement, je ne suis plus sûr de rien… Suis-je vraiment aussi bon que les gens l'imaginent…Il se détourna pour fuir vers sa chambre, encore une ée à la balustrade, je restais pensive. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il parlait uniquement de sa patiente, à priori quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa temps se dégradait progressivement. La tempête au large des côtes avait gagné en puissance et les niveaux d'alerte commençaient à se préciser. Etant donné l'état de Marilène, je savais qu'il n'était pas possible de la laisser seule. Après avis du pilote, je réussis à négocier quelques jours de plus. La gouvernante avait décidé de s'installer dans la même maison que nous. Il s'agissait de la plus solide bâtisse du secteur et c'était devenu une tradition de s'y réfugier quand le temps se gâtait. Les couloirs résonnaient donc des rires des enfants, et de leurs courses effréné revenant d'une petite excursion dans les alentours, je compris qu'il s'était passé quelques choses. Alors que la maison s'était emplie de vie, celle de Marilène s'était éteinte, emportée doucement dans son sommeil.- Où est le docteur ?Aimée m'indiqua le route qui menait à la cascade. Il était assis, pensif face à cette pure merveille de la nature. Il irradiait littéralement dans ce décor. Il était un peu plus beau à chaque fois que je le voyais…J'avançais une main vers son épaule, il avait l'air tellement désemparé, perdu…- Je suis navrée…Il se retourna brusquement vers moi, ses yeux brûlants me troublèrent. Il fondit sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa passionnément. Sa bouche enfin contre la mienne. Je frissonnais au contact de ses lèvres glacées si douces. Sa langue me caressa lentement pour finalement envoûter la mienne, ondulant au rythme qui lui était suggéré. Lorsqu'il me relâcha enfin, j'étais haletante, non pas que j'avais eu envie que cela se termine, bien au contraire.- Je n'aurai pas dû…- Ne t'excuse pas, nous étions deux à nous embrasser. Je suis aussi fautive que me fixait intensément mais maintenait une distance entre nous.- Je suis attiré par toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu…J'étais sous le choc de cette révélation.- Je… Pourquoi être aussi distant alors ?…- Parce que je ne veux pas me laisser tenter par ce que je ne peux avoir…Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la maison pour accompagner le cortège funé restais là, pensive face à la nuits étaient brûlantes et désespérément froides. Mes rêves me laissaient pantelante et cruellement seule. Je n'avais jamais convoité l'homme d'une autre mais je ne me contrôlais plus face à lui. Depuis ce baiser, c'était comme si j'avais goûté au fruit défendu… Je voulais y croquer encore…Nous nous évitions soigneusement mais le cyclone était à présent sur l'île et il était impossible de repartir avant le lendemain, si toutefois les vents se étions tous réunis dans la salle principale. Par temps cyclonique, la tradition voulait que l'on se raconte des histoires, à la lueur des bougies, en attendant que cela se passe. Les enfants frissonnaient à l'écoute des contes effrayants que leur relataient les adultes. La voix chaude de Carlisle résonnait dans la pièce, faisant hurler de plaisir les bambins fasciné vent et la pluie se heurtaient aux fenêtres par rafale. La nature impétueuse nous rappelait à chaque seconde qu'elle reprenait le contrôle, faisant ployer sous sur son passage les arbres les plus robustes. J'étais complètement perdue, troublée par ce que je ressentais et tiraillée par la raison qui me criait de rester loin de cet savais qu'il n'avait rien à m'offrir mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer, d'en vouloir plus… Nos deux corps vibraient l'un pour l'autre, ce baiser avait été comme une étincelle, allumant un brasier que je n'arrivais pas à éteindre.J'avais envie de lui, à tel point que j'en avais mal. J'étais comme enivrée par sa présence, ressentant la nécessité physique de le toucher. Je croisais ses yeux dans la lueur des bougies. Il me regardait fixement. N'y tenant plus, je me levai d'un bond pour aller m'isoler. L'œil du cyclone était en train de passer au-dessus de nous. La nature si déchaînée l'instant d'avant s'était tue. Le calme avant la reprise du tourbillon. La lumière avait pris une teinte rosée complètement irréelle. J'ouvris la porte et un voile de chaleur m'enveloppa immédiatement. Plus aucun bruit. Le silence en devenait presque assourdissant. J'avais du mal à respirer, cherchant mon souffle dans cet air brûlant. Je sentais son regard sur ma nuque, il m'avait suivie. Il m'observait depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Je savais que si je me retournais j'étais devais reprendre le dessus, je devais…Des images défilaient sous mes yeux… Son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres me caressant doucement…La tentation était trop forte, peu importe les conséquences, c'était lui que je voulais, ici et , comme au ralenti, je me suis retournée pour lui faire face. Mon cœur résonnait dans l'ensemble de mon corps, bourdonnant dans mes oreilles. Nous étions face à face, dans un instant suspendu.A cause du peu de lumière à cet endroit, je ne pouvais distinguer ses traits, mais je devinais ses pupilles dorées. Je m'approchais dans une lenteur calculée. Je voulais qu'il me désire autant que je le désirais. Je m'avançais pas à pas, pénétrant doucement dans l'ombre fraîche de la maison. Satisfaite, je remarquais que ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir. Sans un mot, je lui pris la main et montais les escaliers. Il entra dans ma chambre et dos à ma porte refermée je le regardais à nouveau. Il était tellement beau. Ses cheveux blonds auréolaient son visage si parfait. Sa bouche, ses lèvres, son torse… Je le dévorais des yeux sans le toucher. Il se tendit sous cet examen particulièrement sensuel. Je ne ferais pas le premier pas, c'est lui qui viendrait à moi. N'y tenant plus, il se rapprocha enfin, collant son corps au mien. Je gémis d'un plaisir trop longtemps contenu.- Tu sais que je ne peux rien t'offrir de souffle frais dans ma nuque…ses lèvres sur mon cou…Je pris son visage entre mes mains.- La seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour le moment, c'est toi ici avec moi… On ne parle pas de demain, il n'y a que maintenant qui compte.J'attrapais passionnément ses lèvres. Je voulais vivre ce moment de la façon la plus intense possible. Il répondit avec autant de fougue à mon baiser. Ses mains glissaient sur mon corps. Je remontais ma jambe le long de la sienne, le serrant au plus près de moi. Il remonta mon t-shirt le faisant passer par-dessus ma tête. J'étais brûlante sous lui, absorbant toute cette fraîcheur que son corps dégageait. Je défis sa chemise, je le voulais nu. Ce torse sculpté dans le marbre se serra puissamment contre moi, irradiant ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir son désir grandir et je le voulais encore plus près. Il me souleva et je l'encerclais avec mes deux jambes. Ses mains sur mes fesses faisaient des va et vient le long de mon dos, et sur ma jupe, me rendant ivre de désir. Notre étreinte était passionnée, portée par la rage du désespoir. J'étais collée contre lui, je m'abreuvais à ses lèvres comme si ma vie en dépendait. Dans un tournoiement vif, il me transporta sur le lit. J'étais perdue contre son corps, mes mains dans ses cheveux si doux. Il était au-dessus de moi, ses pupilles dorées me fixaient une dernière fois.- Carlisle, s'il te plaît…murmurai-je d'une voix rauqueJe fus débarrassée du reste de mes vêtements en une seconde. Je me redressais le temps de le voir ôter les siens. Son dos si lisse, ses fesses étaient dures et fermes, est-ce qu'une partie de son corps n'était pas parfaite ?Il revint vers moi en un éclair, son corps épousait parfaitement le mien.J'étais tendue par l'attente, j'étais prête à le recevoir. Je voulais qu'il vienne en moi, que nous nous fondions dans un même cri de plaisir. J'enroulais à nouveau mes jambes autour de ses cuisses, l'invitant au plus profond de mon être. Il entra tout en douceur, dans une lenteur qui était une délicieuse torture. Ses gestes se firent plus puissants, dans un va et vient hypnotique. Je basculais avec lui dans une jouissance cyclone continuait son avancée sur l'île et les rafales de vent avaient repris leur dangereux ballet. Nous fîmes plusieurs fois l'amour cette nuit-là, tantôt doux tantôt passionnés, nous avions soif de nous découvrir, comme si nous cherchions à graver chaque parcelle de peau dans notre mémoire. Il était là auprès de moi, il m'appartenait pour cette nuit au moins…Je luttais contre le sommeil mais je finis par succomber. Blottie au creux de son épaule, je savais qu'à mon réveil plus rien ne serait pareil. Je refusais de penser au lendemain. Et pourtant, il fallait bien… Dehors les vents étaient totalement retombés, le cyclone avait perdu en intensité pendant la nuit. J'étais seule évidemment dans mon grand lit. Les draps froissés, mes vêtements par terre, autant de traces de cette nuit passée. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, je sentais les larmes monter. Non, je ne devais pas pleurer, pas maintenant, il fallait tenir…J'attrapais la radio, le pilote me confirma que les vents étant retombés, il venait nous récupérer comme prévu.J'allais donc le raccompagner. Je saluais rapidement nos hôtes en leur expliquant avec un sourire que le rendez-vous était pris et qu'il ne fallait pas le rater, l'hélicoptère risquait d'être assez demandé après les dégâts occasionnés par le le regardais à peine fuyant son regard. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Pour dire quoi d'ailleurs ? J'avais horreur des scènes d' me suivait , nous n'étions pas loin du point de rencontre et l'appareil arriva de façon quasi simultanée. Je fis signe au chauffeur et j'installais Carlisle. Ma main frôla la sienne par inadvertance. Nos yeux se croisèrent. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait se détacher de ma poitrine, comme les pièces d'un puzzle lentement égrenées… Je me reculais, hébétée, à la recherche d'une bouffée d'air. Le mouvement des hélices balayait mon expression et ma douleur momentanément. Je ne repartais pas avec eux, j'avais prévenu le pilote. Les yeux rivés aux pupilles dorées qui m'avaient capturée et qui risquaient de me hanter pour longtemps, je reculais à nouveau avant de me détourner. Un dernier mouvement de l'appareil fît virevolter mes cheveux, accrochant ça et là les larmes sur mes joues. Je me mis à courir pour fuir la perte d'une partie de moi-même. J'arrivais enfin face à la cascade que je lui avais fait découvrir. Elle était déchaînée, grossie par les pluies des jours passés. La course furieuse de l'écume se jetant violemment en contrebas avala mes cris. Je hurlais ma douleur à la face de ce voile immense, espérant qu'il emporte avec lui cette mois qui suivirent cette rencontre furent terribles. J'étais comme un fantôme, errant parmi les vivants dans un corps que je ne contrôlais plus. J'avais choisi cette situation et je m'y étais brûlée les ailes. Et malgré cela je continuais à vivre. On ne meurt pas de douleur, on vit quittais ce travail pour accepter une mission humanitaire au Cambodge. Côtoyer la misère la plus terrible et la joie de vivre la plus sincère me permit de me reconnecter à la réalité et reprendre ainsi le cours de mon existence. J'avais un vide dans mon cœur, que je ne comblerais sans doute jamais mais je continuais à avancer, la tête pleine des sourires des enfants dont je m'occupais. Je me sentais utile, nécessaire et j'apportais ici toute l'aide dont j'étais capable. Rechargée, sereine, je choisissais de revenir en Angleterre, je devais revenir à la vie, revoir ma famille que j'avais évitée pendant un an… Un an déjà… Un an et pourtant une chanson avait suffi à perturber cet équilibre que je croyais rétabli. La blessure était toujours à vif mais j'allais de l'avant. Mon avion était dans un peu plus de trois croisais une nouvelle fois mes yeux pleins de larmes dans le miroir mais cette fois-ci une lueur de défi y dansait : je pouvais le faire.J'empaquetais mes dernières affaires, et me rendis à l'aé sac sur l'épaule, je sortis enfin pour redécouvrir Londres. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant moi dans une bourrasque de pluie et de pollution. Personne ne viendrait me chercher puisque je n'avais prévenu personne.- Bienvenue à la maison, pensai-je dans un retrouvais rapidement mes réflexes de citadine, hélant un taxi pour me rendre dans un petit studio que j'avais conservé, au cas où.J'ouvris les fenêtres de ce petit cocon que j'avais toujours beaucoup aimé. Il était dans un état tout à fait convenable après plus d'un an. Je commençais à déballer mes affaires quand on frappa à la jeune femme avec de grandes lunettes sombres se tenait devant moi.- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?Elle fit glisser ses lunettes pour planter une paire d'yeux dorés dans les miens.- Je dois vous parler Daphné. Puis-je entrer ?- Mais qui êtes-vous ?- Il serait préférable que vous me laissiez entrer… Je dois vous parler de quelque chose…de Carlisle…Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en entendant ce nom. Je me décalai pour la laisser passer.- Que voulez-vous ? demandai-je en refermant la porte.- Je crois…je crois que vous devriez vous assoir…- Je ne comprends rien… Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? Personne ne savait que je rentrais aujourd'hui …- Voilà, tout d'abord je suis Alice Cullen, la fille de tombais des nues. Evidemment, j'aurai dû reconnaître ses yeux coup, je tombais comme une masse dans mon canapé.- La fille de Carlisle ?…- Oui… Ecoutez, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et mon père. Et je pense que vous devriez être au courant de certaines choses…- Bien, je vous écoute…- Voilà, tout d'abord, Esmée a quitté Carlisle. Ce qui s'est passé entre vous était bien au-delà d'une simple aventure, vous pouvez me croire et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est partie.J'avais du mal à encaisser la première information : Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient plus ensemble.- Je n'y comprends rien… Vous débarquez ici avec vos grandes théories et puis qui vous dit que je suis prête à me replonger dans cette histoire ?- Je sais qu'il vous hante autant que vous le hanter. Il ne vit plus depuis qu'il vous a perdu. Il s'est jeté dans le travail… Je ne le reconnais plus…J'étais au moins heureuse d'apprendre qu'il avait souffert.- Je sais qu'il ne vous a rien dit sur…sur ce que nous sommes…- Ce que vous êtes ?- Les choses sont un peu plus compliquées que ce que vous pensez…***Les yeux perdus par la fenêtre de mon taxi, je repensais à ce qu'elle venait de me raconter. Comment imaginer qu'une homme aussi doux que Carlisle pouvait être un vampire…. …végétarien de surcroît…la chose était assez difficile à croire et pourtant…Cette pâleur incroyable et ce corps si froid. C'était donc ça que j'avais toujours senti, cette tristesse qui voilait parfois ses yeux si beaux, si lumineux. Il fallait que je le revoie, maintenant que j'avais toutes les données, j'étais en mesure de choisir, en position de décider de ce que je voulais faire. La tua cantante, ses mots résonnait dans ma tête. Je n'avais jamais cru en l'idée très romantique de l'âme sœur avant de le rencontrer. Si mon sang chantait pour lui, toute mon âme vibrait en sa présence, je me sentais entière, complète, comme j'avais trouvé la partie de moi qui m'avait toujours manquée. Anxieuse, je regardais passer l'enseigne de l'aéroport au-dessus du taxi…***Je restais hébété face au téléphone. La voix d'Alice résonnait encore dans ma tête. Elle avait retrouvé Daphné et sans me demander mon avis elle avait été la voir pour lui parler, lui parler de nous, de ce que nous sommes…Je sais que les derniers mois avaient été difficiles pour tous. Esmée en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant mon séjour avait décidé de partir, sans un mot. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une passade, je n'étais pas homme à succomber sans bonnes raisons. L'amour qui nous unissait depuis tant d'années n'était rien face au feu qui me consumait en présence de cette humaine. Je comprenais mieux à présent la torture endurée par mon fils. Je ne voulais pas boire le sang de Daphné, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus ce genre de besoin, mais j'étais aimanté par elle. J'avais besoin de la toucher, de la sentir vibrer à son tour son mes doigts. La famille s'était dissoute à cause de mon égarement. Rosalie et Emmet avait choisi de suivre leur mère. Edward et Bella avaient choisi de rester encore un peu à Forks pour veiller sur Renesmée. Alice et Jasper m'avaient suivi dans ma nouvelle affectation. Je les voyais rarement cependant, je m'étais jeté à corps perdu dans ce nouveau travail, la seule chose que je pouvais encore faire correctement. Je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir prévu ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait vu Daphné au dernier moment et il était trop tard pour changer le cours des choses. Esmée avait vite compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je n'avais jamais cherché à retrouver Daphné. Je n'avais pas le droit de venir perturber sa vie, j'avais brisé suffisamment d'existences autour de moi. Et pourtant elle était derrière cette porte, comme Alice me l'avait annoncé. Je pouvais entendre chaque battement de son cœur, oscillant sous ses hésitations. Chaque pulsation résonnait en moi, me rappelant combien je la désirai, avant même de l'avoir revue. Son odeur si envoûtante s'insinuait déjà dans la pièce, ondulant sous mes se décida enfin, et frappa à la porte. Assis derrière mon bureau, j'étais déjà sous le charme. Ma raison m'avait totalement abandonnée et je m'entendis articuler un « Entrez ». Elle était face à moi. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts… Ses yeux verts si charmants me fixaient avec intensité.- Alice m'a dit où tu étais…- Ecoute, je…- Non, toi écoute ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas essayé de me retrouver ? Je veux dire… Tout est terminé avec Esmée, alors pourquoi ?...- J'imagine qu'Alice t'a parlé de nous…- Oui mais c'était à toi de le faire ! Est-ce que tu peux imaginer la souffrance que j'ai pu endurer ? Une année que j'essaye de passer à autre chose… Tu… tu es en moi constamment, tu es dans ma tête, dans mon corps, dans mon cœur… Chaque respiration m'est douloureuse quand je pense à toi…Comment as-tu pu me laisser comme ça… Comment as-tu pu me laisser…Sa voix se brisa. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux mais elle tenait bon pour ne pas craquer, je pouvais voir ses poings serrés le long de son était si belle… Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant pour chasser cette colère…- Je pensais que je n'avais pas le droit de chambouler ainsi ta vie. Essaye de me comprendre… Pour toi le pire problème était que j'avais une femme, comment aurai-je pu t'apprendre en plus que je suis un vampire…Elle retint un sourire. Malgré la tension qui régnait dans mon bureau, il était vrai que la situation était quand même assez drôle…- Qu'est-ce que… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue…Elle se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement…- Réponds-moi franchement, est-ce que cela a été plus qu'une simple aventure pour toi ? Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche…Ca se trouve je suis en train de me ridiculiser lamentablement…- Je… Ecoute…Suis-moi, allons prendre l'air…Je contournais enfin ce bureau qui nous séparait et en prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher, je lui indiquais la porte. La clinique était très moderne, pleine de baies vitrées qui laissaient filtrer la lumiè les besoins du personnel, et surtout des médecins, un petit ascenseur de service avait été installé. C'était le moyen le plus rapide d'atteindre l'extérieur. Avec un peu plus d'espace entre nous, je pourrais enfin lui faire entendre raison et peut-être que j'éviterai aussi de lui sauter dessus.L'espace exigu de l'ascenseur n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'avais eu. Les battements de son cœur m'hypnotisaient, son odeur… N'y tenant plus j'actionnais l'arrêt manuel de l'appareil, avant de me retourner vers elle. Je pus lire dans ses yeux un désir égal au mien. Plaquée contre l'un des parois, elle était désormais tout contre moi, enfin.- J'ai du mal à me contrôler en ta présence… J'ai besoin de te sentir mienne… Tu es comme une partie de moi-même, ce qui me manque pour être…vivant, murmurai-je en parcourant son visage et son se cambrait sous mes caresses et gémit doucement contre mes lèvres. Tout son corps était tendu contre le mien, elle devenait un instrument sous mes doigts et ce gémissement était la plus douce des mélodies. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu envisager de vivre sans elle ?- Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, maintenant que tu sais ce que je suis ?Pour toute réponse elle attrapa puissamment mes lèvres avant de remonter sa jambe le long de la mienne. N'y tenant plus je défis son pantalon et me débarrassai dans le même temps du mien. J'étais tendu tout contre elle lorsque mon téléphone vibra dans ma blouse, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Je grimaçais, j'avais oublié que j'attendais un appel…- Je dois répondre, réussis-je à articuler contre ses lè voulus me détacher d'elle, mais elle resserra son étreinte.- Bonjour Eric. Alors comment s'est passée l'intervention ?J'arrivais à peine à me concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Daphné laissait courir ses lèvres sur mon cou et sa main descendait dangereusement le long de mon torse. Elle me provoquait des yeux, se mordillant la lèvre dans un sourire.- Hummm donc tout est ok ?...Sa main glissait tout doucement, franchissant l'élastique de mon boxer.- Ecoute, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent en cours… On se rappelle plus tard ?Je raccrochais violemment et remonta ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle me regardait amusée. J'étais vraiment fou de cette femme.- Daphné…Elle portait encore son t-shirt mais je pouvais sentir son cœur palpiter et la pointe de ses seins durcie frôler mon torse. Je la souleva et elle enroula se jambes autour de moi. Je m'introduisis doucement en elle, je voulais savourer ce moment que nous attendions depuis des mois. Elle m'intima d'accélérer le mouvement. Le plaisir nous submergea violemment. Je n'avais atteint cette plénitude qu'en étant avec elle. Je respirai à plein poumon ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas d'aphrodisiaque plus puissant que son odeur après l' le long de mon cou avec sa langue, elle susurra à mon oreille :- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on libère l'ascenseur avant qu'ils appellent les pompiers…***Cela faisait à présent plus d'un siècle que je vivais avec n'avais besoin que de l'or de ses yeux pour me sentir lui m' vie à présent était complète.


	36. 36 RobJuliette by Clouded

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Juliette

Auteur : Clouded

**Une pièce à New York**  
J'adorai ce Starbucks. J'étais en stage à New York depuis 6 mois et cet endroit était un vrai havre de paix. Mes colloc' étaient extra mais cela faisait du bien de s'isoler un peu. Mon ordinateur portable sous le bras, je m'installais confortablement dans un des fauteuils moelleux face à la fenêtre et me laissais détendre par le flot incessant des passants. Avec le décalage horaire, c'était un des seuls moments où je pouvais retrouver mes amis sur internet. Heureusement que j'avais au moins ça pour pouvoir délirer avec elles sur msn et garder le contact… Elles étaient d'ailleurs en train de m'envoyer des montages particulièrement chauds bouillants quand mes yeux virent passer une paire de fesses…mmmm…comment dire… à croquer ! Je me retins d'éclater de rire. Entre les images qui apparaissaient sur mon écran et ce que je venais d'imaginer, j'étais vraiment au taquet ! Le jeune homme en question se plaça sur la table à côté de la mienne, de façon à être en face de moi. Coté pile, c'était pas mal non plus… Des cheveux savamment désordonnés, de magnifiques yeux verts et une petite moue adorable. Il était vraiment charmant… Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et il esquissa un sourire. Rouge pivoine je me concentrais sur mon ordinateur, pour devenir encore plus rouge en voyant apparaître un pompier dans le plus simple appareil !

_- Les filles… Vous abusez ! En plus, il y a un charmant jeune homme en face moi ! Faudrait pas que je me mette à baver…_

De toute façon, il était temps d'y aller. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au fameux beau gosse, avant de m'en aller.

Le lendemain, je revins à mon poste de contrôle favori. Mon café et un muffin, je me détendais au son de la voix de Nina Simone. Branchée sur msn, je reprenais mes délires habituels. Lorsqu'il refit son entrée pour s'installer à la même table. Je croisais une nouvelle fois ses magnifiques yeux verts.  
_  
- Les filles… Le beau mec d'hier vient de faire son apparition…  
- Vas lui demander son numéro de téléphone  
- Ca va pas ! je viens ici tous les jours… J'ai pas envie de me taper l'affiche !  
- Allez, t'es pas cap' !  
_  
C'était vraiment puéril mais elle savait très bien que je ne reculais jamais devant une provocation pareil…

_- Ok, donnez moi 5 minutes et je reviens avec !_

Bon… Comment est-ce que j'allais procéder pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule…Je me levais donc et m'approchais d'un pas décidé.  
A ma grande surprise, il me rendit mon sourire et farfouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche… à la recherche d'un stylo ?... Il m'avait entendu ou quoi ?  
Il me tendit une serviette avec… un autographe ?...

Je regardais la serviette, puis son visage, de nouveau la serviette…

- Euh merci… mais en fait j'aurai préféré avoir votre numéro de téléphone.

Il éclata de rire dans son café.

- Et bien au moins vous êtes directe !  
- Je crois que nous sommes partis sur un malentendu.  
- Je crois oui !  
- Enchantée moi c'est Juliette.  
- Robert, enchanté, répondit-il e me serrant la main

Je lui racontai mon pari sur internet et lui m'apprit qu'il était acteur et qu'il arrivait parfois qu'on lui demande des autographes. Le feeling était tout de suite passé entre nous et nous nous revîmes plusieurs fois au café, passant de plus en plus de temps ensemble.  
Un soir, comme cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, la serveuse vint nous voir pour nous dire d'un air gêné qu'ils allaient fermer.

- Tu veux qu'on aille dîner ?  
- Ecoute ce soir, je ne peux pas trop, je vais à une représentation théâtrale…  
- Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de sortir depuis que je suis ici. Je ne connais pas très bien les endroits sympas.  
- Ecoute, je veux bien que tu viennes mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela te plaise… Il s'agit d'une mise en scène contemporaine, c'est une lecture de Marguerite Duras…  
- Ca me tente bien et puis ce sera l'occasion de se voir en dehors !  
- Ok… Bon, on se retrouve dans une petite heure à la station de métro qui est juste là ?  
- Ok, à tout à l'heure !

J'avais enfilé une petite robe très sexy. Il faisait très chaud et c'était le moment où jamais de porter cette petite merveille dégotée dans une petite boutique du Village.  
Il arriva presque aussitôt, décontracté mais diablement séduisant. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, son eau de toilette m'enveloppa pour mon plus grand bonheur : Py de Givenchy, j'adorai ce parfum.

- Bon, c'est par là…

J'avais du mal à rester concentrée d'autant que sa main avait frôlé le bas de mon dos.  
L'endroit où nous nous rendions était un peu particulier. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne usine, dissimulée derrière une façade des plus classiques. Les lieux avaient été investis par une troupe très branchée qui proposait des manifestations culturelles mêlant performances théâtrales et expositions. L'ensemble était toujours très conceptuel mais passionnant.  
Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévu et je tentai de préparer psychologiquement ce cher Robert. D'un sourire il m'affirma qu'il serait très ouvert d'esprit.  
Je poussai donc la porte pour découvrir au premier étage une atmosphère coloniale reprenant l'esprit de L'Amant. Des modèles disposés ça et là se faisaient tatouer des magnifiques esquisses sur le corps, rappelant les paysages de l'Indochine. Le tout était brumeux, dans une moiteur exotique. Des fragments du roman étaient projetés sur les murs tatouant à leur tour les visages des visiteurs. Je m'arrêtai devant une réalisation magnifique d'un tatouage inspiré d'une peinture d'Hokusaï. Le corps ainsi utilisé devenait lui aussi une œuvre d'art. Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif vers Robert, il avait l'air tout aussi fasciné que moi. L'étage suivant était plus froid, il s'agissait du décor du film _India song_ mêlé au dialogue de _Hiroshima mon amour._ Dans un bloc de plexis, des corps recouverts d'une pellicule de poussière blanche revivaient l'apocalypse nucléaire. C'était un spectacle saisissant, terriblement poignant. Robert me prit doucement la main. Le dernier étage était beaucoup plus explicite. Les deux autres avaient été une lente initiation visuelle pour le troisième il y avait plusieurs pièces, avec des rideaux noirs qui menaient à une salle principale. C'est ici qu'aurait lieu la lecture. Il n'y avait pas de chaises, mais nous pouvions nous installer comme bon nous semblait. Nous installâmes dans un coin : Robert contre le mur m'attira dans ses bras. Je sentais son souffle sur mes cheveux. La lumière s'éteignit brusquement. Une voix chaude et grave commençait à lire. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Il n'avait pas précisé le titre qui allait être lu…Une jeune femme s'avança sur la scène et commençait à se dévêtir lentement avant de se mouvoir sensuellement au son d'une lente musique. _L'homme assis dans le couloir_ est un texte érotique dans lequel un homme regarde la femme avec laquelle il vient de faire l'amour. Ce regard sur le corps féminin entrait en résonance avec la danse de la jeune femme ondulant sous les inflexions de la voix grave. J'étais affreusement gênée d'être là avec Robert… Pour un premier rendez-vous officiel, cela avait l'air un peu trop explicite. Ses mains posées sur mon ventre, entrelacées dans les miennes traçaient de petits cercles absolument délicieux avec ses pouces.

- J'avais bien dit que je serai ouvert d'esprit, murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque au creux de mon oreille.

Je n'osais pas le regarder, ni dire un mot.  
Je restais tendue lorsqu'il commença à m'embrasser le cou pour descendre vers mon épaule.

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus.

Il étouffa un rire contre mon épaule, continuant par la même sa lente torture.  
Il remontait doucement vers mon cou, traçant un sillon humide avec sa langue.  
J'avais l'impression de perdre pied. J'avais chaud, très chaud… Je sentais son désir grandir contre moi. J'ouvris discrètement la porte de secours qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, et l'empoignant par la chemise, je le plaquai au mur avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- A mon tour maintenant…

J'arrachais quasiment sa chemise parcourant avec délectation ce torse que j'avais deviné. Mes mains et mes lèvres glissaient sur cette peau parfumée qui me rendait folle. Au moment de défaire sa ceinture, il me plaqua à son tour contre le mur, remontant ma robe.

- J'ai eu envie de faire ça au moment où je t'ai vu dans cet indécent bout de tissu…

Je l'aidai à défaire son pantalon et l'accueillis en moi avec une jouissance infinie.

- J'espère qu'on n'a pas fait trop de bruit…murmurai-je au creux de son oreille  
- Je ne pense pas qu'on soit les premiers à avoir eu ce genre de réaction en écoutant un texte pareil, me dit-il en souriant.

Nous réajustâmes tant bien que mal nos vêtements, prêts à revenir dans la salle. Une lueur malicieuse dansait dans les yeux de Robert.

- Bon, si j'ai bien compris, on en a fini avec l'expo pour ce soir…

Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire.  
- Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de… Enfin, le premier rendez-vous…  
- J'ai trouvé ça très excitant, me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement. Tu veux bien m'accompagner chez moi, chuchota-t-il avec cette voix rauque qui me faisait fondre

Je réussis à peine à hocher la tête avant de le suivre.

Il habitait dans un magnifique appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble ancien.

- Wouah, c'est vraiment très class chez toi…  
- Merci, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas très souvent ici alors…

Il avait une immense terrasse tout en teck qui dominait New York. Je fis coulisser avec émerveillement la porte vitrée et admirait la vue.

- C'est juste splendide…  
- Je vois autre chose de splendide ici.

Ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens. Il avança lentement vers moi. Je sentis à nouveau le désir monter en moi. Son baiser était cette fois-ci plus doux et sensuel. Il n'y avait plus d'urgence. Nos corps se redécouvrirent cette nuit-là explorant avec plaisir notre désir commun.

Nous nous étions endormis sur l'une des banquettes de la terrasse et les premières lueurs du soleil nous tirèrent de notre sommeil.  
J'étais blottie au creux de son épaule. Il me réveilla doucement en m'embrassant sur le front.

- J'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques heures, je suis désolé de te réveiller…  
- Ya pire comme réveil, crois-moi…  
- Tu veux prendre une douche ?  
- Ca dépend… Tu la prends avec moi ?...

Quelques heures plus tars, j'étais à poste devant mon ordinateur, toujours dans mon fameux Starbucks. J'avais un sourire éblouissant. Robert devait m'appeler dans la soirée.  
Je me re-connectais sur msn, après plusieurs jours de silence.

_- Alors tu as eu son téléphone ?? On n'a pas eu de nouvelles ?  
- Heu…comment dire, j'ai eu un peu plus que son numéro…  
- C'est pas vrai… Raconte…  
_  
Je vis alors passer ces fesses qui étaient à se damner et Robert avec un sourire ravageur s'assit en face de moi.

- Ce siège est libre ?


	37. 37 EdwardDrinou by Let

Victime : Edward

Demandeur : Cendrine

Auteur : Let

Emmet et Edward s'offrent des vacances au soleil bien méritées.

J'étais allongé sur le sable chaud, le soleil me brûlait la peau et la rendait doré, oui je surveillais ma plastique au vue de mon métier, mannequin pour caleçon. Oui c'est pas la gloire, mais je gagnais bien ma vie.

- Tu peux me passer la crème Edward, me dit Emmet.  
Nos corps luisaient sous le soleil, j'en étais fier, car toutes les femmes nous regardaient. Emmet ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire le cake, montrait sa musculature.  
Toutes les femmes, sauf une, qui lisait un livre, je pus lire le titre « au-delà des temps »*.  
Cette femme m'intriguait, je la regardais, quand soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, indifférente, une petit ride entre les yeux, elle n'appréciait pas que je la regarde.  
Je me lève pour aller la voir, mais trop peur, je couru vers l'eau pour y plonger, j'avais chaud, mais ce n'était pas à cause du soleil, mais à cause d'elle.  
Il fallait absolument que je fasse connaissance avec elle, mais comment, elle avait l'air tellement froide!

Je tentais ma chance; je sortis de l'eau et en prenant une grande respiration je m'approchais d'elle. Elle était belle, elle m'envoûtait. Elle n'avait pas vu que je m'approchais, trop concentré sur ce qu'elle lisait.  
« aller courage, c'est pas la première fois que tu parles à une fille » devant elle j'avais l'impression d'être un ado devant son premier coup de foudre, et ça l'était!

- Bonjour.  
Elle leva les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes et me regarda de haut en bas, puis me rendit mon bonjour.  
- Vous tombez bien! Me dit-elle.  
- Ah bon, lui dis-je l'air soucieux et étonné.  
- Pouvez vous me passer de la crème dans le dos, je n'y arrive pas toute seule. Me dit-elle en me tendant le flacon et en se retournant.  
Son corps était parfais, son dos bien dessiné, ses jambes longues, et ses fesses très bien sculptées que je sentis mon caleçon se tendre « retiens toi, Edward ». Je m'exécutais.  
Je commençais par les épaules et le cou, je sentis que sous mes doigts elle frissonnait.  
Je descendis tout doucement en la massant, elle eut l'air d'apprécier quand j'entendis un faible grondement de plaisir. J'entamais alors la conversation, voulant la connaître un peu plus.

- Je m'appelle Edward et vous?  
Un long soupir puis elle me répondit  
- Cendrine.

Nous discutâmes toute l'après midi, elle me fascinait, je buvais ses paroles.

Le soir venu, je l'invitais à passer une petite soirée sur la plage en compagnie d'autres amis et amies qu'Emmet avez rencontré dans la journée.  
Visiblement, elle avait l'air mal à l'aise avec tout ce monde.

- J'irais bien me balader, me dit-elle.  
- Si tu veux.

On ne parlait pas, il n'y avait que le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers, nous étions très loin des autres, ne voyant qu'un petit point rouge et jaune du feu sur la plage.  
J'avais envi de l'embrasser, mais il était toujours très dur de la cerner.  
Je tentais ma chance en l'attrapant par le bras, elle se laissa faire.  
Nos lèvres se joignirent et je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre quand elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, nos corps se collèrent, je sentis ses seins se durcir sur mon torse, elle tremblait et moi aussi.  
Laissant s'échapper de ma bouche un grondement de plaisir, je l'attrapais fortement contre moi et lui dégrafa son haut de maillot, nous nous allongeâmes sur le sable, sur elle j'embrassais chaque partie de son corps qui se cambrait. Elle me voulait et moi bien plus, je me tendais entre ses jambes si douces.  
Les caresses se succédèrent jusqu'à se que nos corps ne fassent plus qu'un, ma tête bouillonnait, je n'en pouvais plus de tant de plaisir.  
-Cendrine, oh Cendrine murmurais-je. Je t'aime….  
Ses gémissements et ses vas et viens me tournaient la tête. Elle était à moi, je la possédais complètement et elle aussi, jusqu'au petit matin.


	38. 38 RobJulieTwilight by Eiphose

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Julie_Twilight

Auteur : Eiphose

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Un an de plus. 28 ans. J'avais aujourd'hui 28 ans. Mes parents et mes amis m'avaient organisé une petite fête. C'était censé être une surprise, mais c'était sans compter sur les étourderies de ma meilleure amie, Valérie. La semaine passée, elle m'avait tout simplement annoncé de ne rien prévoir pour lundi soir, que nous irions au restaurant, à Québec (la ville). Puis elle avait essayé de se rattraper mais plus elle essayait de m'envoyer sur d'autres pistes et plus elle s'enfonçait. J'avais jamais autant rit. Elle m'avait dit de garder le secret, surtout, et de faire comme si je ne savais pas sinon mes parents risquaient de la tuer. Ils connaissaient sa maladresse par cœur, mais avait eu besoin de la mettre dans la confidence pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'étais donc au courant que ce soir nous devions aller au restaurant.

Ma journée se passa comme une journée normale. Je n'avais pas ébruiter que c'était mon anniversaire, je n'aimais pas trop être le centre d'intérêt, surtout au travail. Je rentrais chez moi de bonne heure afin de me préparer. Ma mère m'avais envoyé un SMS à ma pause déjeuner : « joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, ton père et moi passons te chercher à 19h, fais toi belle. Bisous maman »

A 19h pile, j'entendis klaxonner, regardais par le fenêtre, mes parents étaient là. Je descendis les rejoindre et montais dans la voiture. Mes parents me dirent qu'ils m'emmenaient au restaurant « L'Astral » » où m'attendait une surprise. J'étais assez surprise, car la réputation de ce restaurant n'était plus à faire. C'était le summum du luxe. Je fis celle qui ne savait pas, mais je n'ignorais pas que mes amis y seraient aussi.

Arrivés au restaurant, je restais bouche bée, il était magnifique, d'un très grand standing, une entrée de palace, même dans mes rêves je ne l'avais pas imaginé aussi grandiose. En rentrant, je jetais vite fait un œil à la carte et compris que pour mon anniversaire mes parents avait visé le plus haut du haut de gamme.

Un maître d'hôtel vint nous accueillir et nous conduisit à notre table où je vis tous mes amis qui nous attendaient. Je les serrais tous dans mes bras, les remerciant d'être là. Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table, attendant qu'un serveur vienne prendre notre commande. Nous rigolions, mes parents parlaient des anecdotes de mon enfance, me faisant rougir à chaque fois. Valérie n'était pas en reste aussi. Mais d'un coup, j'arrêtais de rire, mes yeux s'étaient sur le serveur qui venait d'arrivé à notre table. Je restais stoïque, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Robert et je serais votre serveur pour ce soir, dit-il

Je n'en revenais pas, mon acteur préféré était là, en train de vouloir prendre notre commande, il sera à notre service pour toute la soirée. Je regardais ma famille et mes amies, personne ne semblait l'avoir reconnu, personne sauf Valérie. Elle me jeta d'ailleurs un clin d'œil.

J'étais incapable de parler, de bouger.

- Puis je prendre votre commande, dit-il, avec son sourire en coin dont j'étais folle.

Mon père pris la parole et passa notre commande. Je vis les doigts de l'homme de mes fantasmes toucher son appareil avec écran tactile pour enregistrer la commande et me surprise à penser que j'aurai bien aimé que ce soit sur moi qu'il pose ses doigts.

Valérie sentit mon trouble, elle se leva, prit ma main, regarda le reste de mes invités et sortit comme ça d'un coup :

- Excusez nous les amis, mais une petite pose d'humanité s'impose !!!!!

Tous les regards se furent interrogatifs, mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir, que j'étais déjà dans les toilettes du restaurant. Même les toilettes étaient majestueuses.

- Julietuterendscomptec'estrobertpattinsonquivanousservircesoir !!!!!!

- Attend Valérie tu peux recommencer s'il te plait, je n'ai pas compris un strict mot de ce que tu viens de dire.

- Robert Pattinson, est là, pour ton aniversaire, et il va nous servir toute la soirée.

- Oui j'ai vu aussi, merci et arrêtes de faire ton hystérique, tu vas lui faire peur.

- Non mais attend, c'est l'homme dont tu me parles presque 24h/24, qui hante tes fantasmes les plus chauds et tu vas rien tenter ? Non mais t'es folle ou quoi ?

- Valérie, je t'avertis que si tu me fous la honte devant lui et ma famille, je ne te parle plus jamais.

Elle se mit à rire, sachant que je ne le ferais jamais.

Nous retournâmes à notre table, je marchais devant elle sans regarder où j'allais et me cognais contre quelqu'un. Je levais la tête, devint rouge de honte.

-Exc ….excusez-moi, je suis désolée, je voulais pas, je suis vraiment désolée.

Sa main qui s'était posée sur mon coude pour m'empêcher de tomber, me fît l'effet d'une brûlure.

- Pas de problème me dit-il, j'aurais pu regarder devant moi aussi, alors comme ça c'est vous la princesse de la soirée ?

Je rêvais, oui c'était ça je rêvais, comment l'acteur le plus banckable du moment pouvait jouer les serveurs dans un restaurant et me tenir la conversation, à moi Julie, simple petit bout de femme parmi tant d'autre sur cette terre. Oui je devais rêver. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge me fasse sortir des mes pensées.

- Allo la terre y a quelqu'un !!

- Oui oui, oui c'est mon anniversaire et mes parents me faisaient une surprise en m'invitant ici avec mes amis.

- Alors très bon anniversaire à vous belle demoiselle, me répondit-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de partir en direction de ce qui devait être les cuisines.

Valérie qui avait rejoint le groupe, me fixa avec un air interrogatif et un grand sourire qui voulait dire, Alors vas y racontes, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit.

Je haussais les épaules et m'asseyais. Le repas se passa très bizarrement, Rob me jetait plein de regards en coin, de petits sourires, personne ne semblait les remarquer hormis Valérie bien sûr.

Au moment du dessert, Rob m'apporta ma glace et sous la coupe je vis un bout de papier dépassé que je pris vite fait dans ma min et mis dans mon sac.

Le repas se termina, mes parents rentrèrent chez eux ainsi que mes amis. Valérie me raccompagna chez moi. Dans la voiture, elle n'arrêta pas de me parler des regards de Rob, des sourires de Rob, qu'il m'avait draguer tout le temps de la soirée. Je savais où elle voulait en venir. Bien sûr qu'elle m'avait vu.

- Bon alors, me jeta-t-elle, est-ce que tu vas le regarder ce mot oui ou non ?

- Oui oui, ça va je regarde

Je sortis le papier et y lu :

Mon numéro : 586 412 874 (désolée pour celles qui veulent tester c'est un faux, j'ai gardé le vrai pour moi)

Appelle moi s'il te plait ce soir, je finis à 01h00

Rob

- J'espère que tu vas le rappeler hein ? R O B E R T P A T T I N S O N en personne veut sortir avec toi !!!!! TU TE RENDS COMPTE !!!!

- Oui

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait !!!!!

- Non mais toute la ville n'a pas besoin d'être au courant et oui bien sûr que je vais le rappeler.

En fait j'exultais de bonheur et je n'avais qu'une hâte que Valérie rentre chez elle et qu'elle me laisse téléphoner. Elle le compris parce qu'une fois devant chez moi, elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me dit :

- Allez monte et téléphone !!!!

- Val….

- Va je te dis et appelle moi demain hein, passe une bonne soirée, finit-elle par me dire avec un grand sourire et son clin d'œil habituel.

Je montais les escaliers menant à mon appartement à toute vitesse l'ascenseur étant trop long à attendre. Arrivée chez moi j'exultais ma joie, me mis à crier, à danser sur place. Une vraie folle. 10 minutes d'exultations plus tard, je repris le cours de mes pensées et décidais d'appeler mon fantasme. Je composais son numéro, mes doigts tremblaient et je dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à le taper en entier.

1ere sonnerie : ma gorge devint toute sèche

2eme sonnerie : et s'il ne répond pas ?

3eme sonnerie : - allo

- euh…. Allo…euh… c'est Julie, du res……..

- oui je sais Julie qui tu es, comment aurais-je pu t'oublier depuis 30 minutes ?

- euh… oui… je sais pas….. Enfin oui je voulais dire…. Oui …..

- Je ne peux pas te parler longtemps, je n'ai pas fini mon service, puis je passer te voir en sortant, je finis dans 30 minutes environ.

- oui bien sur, pas de problème.

Je lui expliquais comment venir jusque chez moi, puis il raccrocha.

45 minutes plus tard, il sonna à ma porte. Il était là. Je ne pouvais plus faire demi tour. Mais de toute façon je n'en avais pas envie. Mon estomac me fît mal, une boule au ventre apparue. J'allais ouvrir la porte et le fit entrer. Il me fit son magnifique sourire en coin, celui qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, je lui servais une bière et en pris une aussi.

C'est lui qui engagea la conversation, il me fît parler de moi, de mes passions, de mes amies, surtout de Valérie et de sa façon de son comportement au restaurant qui l'avait bien amusé. Puis il commença à me parler de lui, de pourquoi il était serveur à L'Astral, j'appris que son prochain rôle était celui d'un serveur dans un hôtel de luxe qui tombait amoureux d'une riche cliente, mais lui venant d'un milieu plutôt défavorisé, leur relation serait compliquée, voilà pourquoi le metteur en scène lui avait demandé de faire un stage à L'Astral. Puis il me parla de sa famille, ses parents lui manquaient, ses sœurs dont il était proche aussi ainsi que ses amis, il se sentait seul ici.

Nous passâmes la nuit à discuter de nous, de la vie, de cinéma, de musique, de tout et de rien. Le temps passa sans nous en rendre compte.

A 6h du matin, il me dit qu'il était tant qu'il rentre chez lui pour dormir un peu avant de commencer son service. Je me sentis triste, je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Il dû le ressentir, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, y déposa un chaste baiser et me dit :

- Julie j'aimerai beaucoup te revoir, y vois-tu un inconvénient.

- Non bien sur que non

- Alors je passerai ce soir si tu veux

- Oui bien sur que oui

Vu mes réponses, il devait certainement me prendre pour un idiote. Il me sourit, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains commencèrent à descendre le long de mes bras, sur mes hanches, remontant sur ma taille. Son baiser se fit plus dur, plus pressant. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, sa langue douce, il avait goût de sucré, mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux, doux et soyeux. Ma respiration s'était fait haletante, je poussais un petit gémissement et je le sentis sourire sous mes lèvres. Il passa une de ses mains derrière mon dos et me plaqua contre lui, je pus sentir sa virilité tendue sur moi. J'allais passer mes mains sur son torse lorsqu'il me repoussa gentiment.

- Je crois que je devrais partir maintenant, me dit-il, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Ma journée se déroula comme d'habitude, je n'attendais que la soirée. Bien sur j'avais eu droit au coup de fil de Valérie. Plus d'une heure d'explication à donner.

Ma soirée se passa tranquillement, je mis un film et fis du pop corn.

A 1h15 la sonnette retentis, enfin il était là, enfin j'allais le voir, le toucher. Je lui ouvrit avec empressement. Ah ce sourire !!!! Je cru défaillir à sa vision. Il referma la porte, me prit dans ses bras et me donna un long et passionné baiser.

- J'attendais ça depuis ce matin, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille

- moi aussi, réussis-je à prononcer.

Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou, sur ma clavicule, remontant le long de mon menton, pour se terminer sur ma bouche. Il se fit passionné, ses mains étaient passées sous mon t-shirt, caressaient mon ventre. Elles étaient douces et me laissaient des traces de brûlures partout où elles passaient.

- J'ai envie de toi Julie, mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite si tu n'as pas envie je saurais attendre.

Pour toute réponse, je pris sa main et l'entraina jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Moi je ne saurai être patiente, lui dis-je en souriant.

Je l'allongeais sur le lit, me mis à cheval sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et commençais à déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Il me regardait, ses magnifiques iris vert étaient profondément ancrés dans les miens, je pouvais y lire du désir. J'allais faire l'amour avec Rob. Il me désirait et j'allais faire l'amour avec lui. Entre mes jambes je pouvais sentir son désir grandir, il s'assit pour que je puisse ôter complètement sa chemise. Il en profita pour m'enlever mon t-shirt, je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge et sa bouche vint directement se poser sur mes seins. Assise sur lui je roulais des hanches, je voulais le sentir dur, je voulais qu'il sente la chaleur qui se dégageait de moi. Mais nos jeans respectifs nous en empêchaient. Il dû le comprendre, car il me souleva par les hanches, défit le bouton du mien et le fis glisser jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je finissais de le retirer, pendant qu'il se débarrasser du sien. Nous reprîmes la même position, moi assise sur lui. Nous nous embrassions, nos langues se cherchaient, roulaient ensemble, nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos gémissements se mêlaient. Puis sa bouche se posa sur mon sein gauche, sur le fin tissus de mon sous vêtement, il respirait l'odeur de mon corps, pendant que d'une main il défit mon soutien-gorge. celui-ci tomba sur le lit, et sa bouche attrapa l'extrémité de mon sein, le faisant instantanément durcir de plaisir. De l'autre main il était arrivé à mon intimité et caressais mon bouton de plaisir d'une façon délicieuse. Je voulais qu'il me prenne là maintenant, tout de suite, je voulais passer les préliminaires et qu'il me fasse sienne. Je déposais des baisers sur ses épaules, à un moment où le plaisir se fit plus intense, je ne pus me retenir de le mordre doucement. Il gémit et murmura sournoisement

- et bien ma petite tigresse, que se passe t'il,

- tu es tellement merveilleux, réussi-je à lui répondre, tu me donnes tellement de plaisir

- et tu n'as pas tout vu

Je passais ma main dans son boxer et commençais à le caresser. Il devint encore plus dur et le caleçon étant devenu trop serrer, il se souleva ses fesses pour que je puisse le faire glisser. Je repris ma caresse, mes va et vient le firent gémir, il pencha sa tête en arrière de plaisir et je déposais mes lèvres le long de son coup, suçant sa peau, la savourant.

N'y tenant plus, il attrapa mes hanches, me fit basculer sur le côté et m'allongea sur le lit. En un coup de rein il fut en moi. Merveilleuse sensation, que de le sentir enfin dans mon intimité. Nous atteignirent l'apogée du plaisir ensemble, dans un même mouvement. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil félicité.

La nuit ne se termina pas pour autant. Nuit de fantasmes. Fantasmes réels. Réalité fantasmagorique.


	39. 39 CarlisleCricri by Clouded

**Victime : Carlisle**

**Demandeur : Cricri**

**Auteur : Clouded**

**Un coeur qui bat**

Je fixais mon reflet dans le miroir de la fontaine. Mes doigts glissaient sur la surface à une telle vitesse que l'eau frissonnait à peine à leur contact. Un visage parfait, figé dans une éternité statuesque…Je croisais mes yeux rouges, ce regard effrayant qui était le prix à payer quand on buvait du sang humain... Avec un sourire, je me figurais Narcisse qui à force de se contempler dans l'eau avait fini par dépérir. Charmante idée, si je n'avais pas été immortelle. Je repensais à mon arrivée ici. Déjà 200 ans que je vivais parmi les Volturri. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma transformation. J'avais parfois quelques flash…Je savais par exemple que j'avais les yeux bleus avant. Depuis, je portais régulièrement cette couleur, trace nostalgique de ma vie d'humaine. J'avais rencontré Aro alors que j'étais nomade. Il avait décelé en moi un fort potentiel, que je n'exploitais pas suffisamment à ses yeux et il m'avait prise sous son aile. Avec son aide, j'avais développé mon don. Je pouvais d'un simple regard séduire ma victime. Cela fonctionnait comme le charme du serpent, j'hypnotisais ma proie qui face à moi devenait sans défense. Tout dépendait évidemment de la volonté de la personne: si elle disposait d'un fort caractère, mon charme s'exerçait plus difficilement, mais j'arrivais presque toujours à mes fins. Aro m'utilisait ainsi pour apprivoiser les nouveaux-nés qui l'intéressait et il m'offrait en échange la famille que je n'avais jamais eu. Mais j'en avais assez. Je songeais sérieusement à reprendre ma vie d'avant, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas m'en aller aussi facilement. Je balayais d'un coup de main rageur la surface de l'eau.

Je me retournais soudain.

Un humain…

Je me raidis et observai avec curiosité le petit être en haillons qui s'avançait peureusement vers moi. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux la fascination que j'exerçais sur lui. Drapée dans une longue robe fluide ondulant dans un camaïeu de bleu, je semblais flotter dans l'air, tel un fantôme incroyablement beau. J'entendais chaque battement de son cœur, ralenti sous l'effet de mon pouvoir. Il s'approchait de moi. J'étais pleinement rassasiée, il ne courait donc aucun danger. Je fis glisser ma main le long de cette joue rose, si chaude… Il était si fragile, si petit face à moi, j'aurai pu le tuer d'un simple mouvement. Sa peau frissonna à mon contact mais il me fit un sourire béat.

- Le sang des enfants est toujours si délectable…

Un murmure glacé dans le creux de mon oreille brisa la magie de cet instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Tu sais bien ce que je veux, me lança-t-il avec un regard éloquent...  
- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Demetri…

Demetri avait toujours eu un faible pour moi. Le traqueur qu'il était subissait encore plus que les autres mon charme.

- Comme tu voudras… Aro te cherche.

- Il t'attend. Et tu sais comme il déteste attendre…  
- C'est bon, j'arrive.

Il s'éloigna dans un mouvement rapide, non sans avoir jeter un regard carnassier en direction de l'enfant.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans le regard enfantin qui me faisait face.

- Ne reviens plus jamais ici en pleine nuit, d'accord ? Il faut me le promettre.  
- C'est promis, articula-t-il d'une voix cristalline  
- Allez, file !

Je le regardais s'éloigner avant de retourner résignée vers la cour des Volturri.

- Ma très chère Criso… Je suis ravi que tu daignes enfin nous honorer de ta présence.

C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt discrète ses derniers temps, préférant m'isoler le plus souvent possible.

- Mais je suis là à présent. Vous vouliez me voir ?  
- Oui… Je vais avoir besoin de tes talents. Nous avons un nouvel invité parmi nous et je voudrais qu'il se sente…comme chez lui. Je veux donc que tu t'occupes de lui.

Je répugnais à reprendre ce genre d'activité. Le sexe ne m'apparaissait plus aussi excitant qu'avant. J'en avais assez de tout ça. Aro remarqua sans doute mon hésitation et se saisit de ma main plongeant au plus profond de mon esprit. Je tressaillis sous cette intrusion, à chaque fois plus dérangeante. Je me dégageai un peu brusquement.

- Je comprends la mélancolie qui te pèse… Le compagnon que je te propose pourrait être une source de distraction pour toi. Je compte sur ton talent pour lui donner des raisons de rester parmi nous.

Il me fixait une nouvelle fois, comme s'il essayait à nouveau de me sonder.

- Très bien. Où est-il ?  
- Il est probablement dans la bibliothèque.

J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit. Je venais souvent m'y réfugier.  
Il était effectivement installé sur l'un des rebords de fenêtres, plongé dans la lecture de la Divine Comédie de Dante.

- Alors, pensez-vous que notre espèce a elle aussi droit à la rédemption ?

Il leva ses yeux vers moi et je restais interdite face à ces prunelles dorées.

- Vos…yeux…Quelle couleur singulière…

Il m'observa attentivement avant de me sourire doucement. Son visage irradiait de bonté. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il était lui aussi un vampire.  
Il s'avança vers moi en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Carlisle, enchanté.  
- Criso.  
- Je me nourris de sang d'animaux, d'où la couleur de mes yeux. Et pour répondre à votre première question, je ne pense pas que nous soyons systématiquement damnés. Tout dépend de nos actions.

Je restais silencieuse. C'était la première fois que j'entendais ce genre de discours.  
Se nourrir d'animaux… Quelle drôle d'idée…  
La damnation… C'était devenue une évidence pour moi. Nous étions des créatures de l'ombre, vouée de fait aux Ténèbres… C'était le prix à payer pour l'immortalité et pour cette beauté du diable qui faisait de nous un effroyable paradoxe.

Il avait piqué ma curiosité. Du coup, je l'assaillis de questions. D'où venait-il ? Se rappelait-il sa transformation ? Depuis quand se nourrissait-il de la sorte ?

Nous restâmes des mois entiers à parler. Devisant de tout et de rien, s'interrogeant ensemble sur l'origine de notre peuple, sur les autres mystères qui existaient. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je rencontrais un vampire avec lequel je pouvais réellement discuter, sans qu'il soit immédiatement sous mon charme. Il me résistait et c'était la partie la plus stimulante qu'il m'était donnée de jouer.

Lorsque la faim me tenaillait je retrouvais les autres dans la salle commune. Selon un macabre rituel, Delphine, la vampire chargée de nous ravitailler attirait un groupe d'humains, toujours tremblants. L'attaque était fulgurante et violente. Ils avaient à peine le temps de crier que nous nous repaissions de leur sang. Ce liquide chaud et vital, seul capable d'épancher notre soif…

Un soir alors que je devais aller me nourrir, j'éprouvai une réticence. Je savais que la chasse avait été bonne et que notre repas nous attendait, apeuré dans la salle commune. Je sentais leur peur depuis la bibliothèque, devenue notre refuge.  
Je lui jetai un regard désolé.

- Je dois…  
- Je sais… Je ne te juge pas… Nous faisons tous du mieux que nous pouvons.

Il connaissait mes répugnances face aux méthodes employées.

- Je te retrouve un peu plus tard ?  
- Oui, je serais sûrement dans la forêt en train de chasser.

L'attaque fut une nouvelle fois sanglante et brutale. Alors que je mordais un pauvre malheureux, je croisais son regard implorant et quelque chose se brisa en moi.  
Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je sentis le regard d'Aro me suivre alors que je quittais la pièce en courant.

Je suivais la trace de Carlisle dans la forêt. Je le retrouvais alors qu'il était penché sur une biche. Je m'approchais timidement. Il se tourna doucement vers moi avant de me tendre la main. Il m'invitait à partager son repas avec lui. Avec quelques réticences d'abord, je goûtais ce sang. Il n'avait évidemment pas la saveur de celui des humains mais je ne pourrais pas supporter de croiser une nouvelle fois ce regard plein de peur.

Rassasiés, nous nous étions installés au pied d'un arbre. J'étais allongée sur une branche et Carlisle était adossé au tronc.  
Je balançais pensivement ma jambe dans le vide.

- Et si on s'en allait…

Ses mots me tirèrent brusquement de ma rêverie.

- Quoi ?  
- Oui… Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne partirions pas ?...

Je m'étais redressée et à califourchon sur ma branche, je scrutais son visage.  
Je bondis en un éclair vers lui et le plaquant contre le tronc je l'embrassai fougueusement.

- Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? dit-il en rigolant  
- Peut-être…

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de tout oublier. Je voulais m'étourdir dans la pure extase sexuelle, la seule qui m'enivrait suffisamment pour me faire oublier qui j'étais.  
Carlisle, qui avait appris à me connaître, me repoussa délicatement.

- Attend… Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux te faire l'amour. Laisse-moi faire…

Je le regardai, interdite. C'était bien la première fois de ma vie qu'un homme, et même qu'un vampire me repousse de la sorte.  
Il lut le désarroi dans mon regard et prit mon visage tout doucement. Il approcha ensuite son visage du mien et m'embrassa délicatement. Il savoura chaque parcelle de ma bouche, goûtant mes lèvres comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il découvrait. Sa langue poursuivit son exploration et vint taquiner la mienne. Je sentais une curieuse chaleur monter en moi. Au-delà du désir évident que je ressentais pour lui, je voulais m'unir à lui, ne faire qu'un avec ce corps qui épousait déjà parfaitement le mien. Il fit lentement glisser la robe que je portais. Je frissonnais sous son regard plein d'amour et de tendresse. Je me sentais vulnérable, en danger, mais je voulais ce risque, je voulais me laisser aller à ressentir des choses pour lui.

- Tu es la plus merveilleuse femme que j'ai jamais vue

Il avait sciemment choisi ces termes. Ici et maintenant, à la lueur de la lune nous n'étions plus qu'un homme et une femme qui avaient soif l'un de l'autre. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes épaules pour frôler mes seins. Il enlaça ma taille, suivant du bout de ses doigts le tracé de mes hanches. Il parcourait chaque millimètre de mon corps, le découvrait avec son toucher à la fois glacé et si chaud. Il fit ensuite glisser ma culotte, tout en douceur en me fixant intensément. Le désir montait en moi, puissant et impétueux. J'étais complètement nue face à lui, gémissante et brûlante. Il me caressa lentement avant d'introduire un doigt puis l'autre dans mon intimité en feu. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, j'étais totalement sous son emprise. Jamais un homme n'avait eu ce pouvoir sur moi mais cela me plaisait. Dans ses bras, je me laissais totalement aller et je fus submergée par l'intensité de mon plaisir.  
Il me posa délicatement sur l'herbe fraîche. J'entrepris de le déshabiller à son tour.

- Tu sais que Aro m'a envoyée pour te séduire, lui dis-je entre deux baisers  
- Je sais…On dirait que cela a plutôt bien marché  
- On dirait oui…

Je dénudait ses épaules, que je couvrais à mon tour de baisers. La sensation de sa peau nue sur la mienne fit renaître mon envie de lui. Notre sensibilité de vampire décuplait le moindre contact physique et j'avais une conscience aigüe de sa peau contre la mienne. Je le voulais en moi, maintenant. Mes mains s'affolèrent sur les vêtements qui lui restaient et il fut bientôt aussi nu que moi. Calé contre moi, il faisait durer l'attente, me torturant avec un petit sourire terriblement sensuel.  
Impatiente, je basculais sur lui et le chevauchai rapidement. Ses mains autour de ma taille, il m'indiqua le mouvement à suivre et rythma ma cadence. Le plaisir nous emporta une nouvelle fois.  
Satisfaite, je m'allongeai sur son torse sculptural, ma tête sur sa poitrine. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas entendre son cœur battre mais nos deux corps vibraient encore de notre union.  
Je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose aussi forte, aussi puissante : j'avais pour la première fois de ma vie fait l'amour. C'était la plus belle expérience de toute mon existence. Je n'avais plus envie de bouger, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouver ma place, blottie sur son corps. Je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres papillonnant ça et là. Les mots étaient inutiles…

Plusieurs heures après, nous décidâmes de rentrer chez les Volturi. Nous avions décidé de partir mais pour avoir la paix, nous devions obtenir l'accord de Aro. En arrivant aux abords de la place, un bruit nous figea. Un cri de bébé…  
Un couffin avait été abandonné devant l'entrée de la salle principale. Avant que nous ayons pu faire un mouvement, des vampires chargés d'assurer la tranquillité de la cour s'étaient emparés de l'humain pour l'emmener devant les Volturi.  
Nous nous regardâmes, glacés d'effroi.

- Non… Ils ne peuvent pas…

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase.

- Suis-moi, il faut empêcher ça…

A la lueur des bougies, Aro était penché vers l'enfant. Celui-ci, inconscient du danger gazouillait et tentait d'attraper les doigts du terrible prédateur qui le fixait.

- ARO… NON…

Carlisle avait fait un mouvement dans sa direction. Sa garde rapprochée avait un fait un mouvement de repli, assurant immédiatement la protection de leur maître.

- Carlisle… Quelle surprise, dit-il sans se retourner. Ainsi donc, tu te préoccupes de cette petite créature… Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer… Quelque chose en elle m'intrigue… Je ne saurais dire quoi… Laissons lui quelques années pour en savoir plus…

Il se retourna pour nous examiner.  
J'avais pris la main de Carlisle pour le retenir et il ne manqua pas de remarquer mon geste.  
- Ainsi donc tu as trouvé des raisons de rester parmi nous ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil. Avant que Carlisle ait eu le temps de répondre, je pris la parole.

- Oui, Aro. J'ai agi selon les termes de notre accord. Tout est sous contrôle. Finalement vous aviez raison, j'avais besoin d'une distraction…

Il me regardait avec une lueur de doute dans le regard. Je savais que s'il nous touchait, il saurait immédiatement que je mentais.

Pour renforcer l'illusion, je glissais un doigt sur le front puis sur les lèvres de Carlisle.

- Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de vampire capable de me résister…

Je jetais un regard de défi à mon maître qui parut satisfait de ma petite démonstration.

- Nous allons nous retirer…

Je fis une légère révérence avant de tirer Carlisle en dehors de ce piège.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici…  
- Sois patient. Je sais où ils vont le garder. Nous agirons à ce moment là et nous fuirons avec lui.

Je trouvais sans problème la pièce où l'enfant était enfermé. Je séduis le gardien qui en avait la charge et nous partîmes avec le bébé dans mes bras.  
Les gardes se rendirent cependant très vite compte de notre fuite. L'odeur d'un nouveau-né était si envoûtante qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à suivre notre trace.  
Aro avait d'abord envoyé quelques vampires, en première ligne, histoire de faire le ménage avant qu'il n'arrive. Je pouvais les entendre approcher derrière nous. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Carlisle.

- Prends l'enfant et vas-t-en !  
- Hors de question !  
- Fais ce que je te dis. C'est notre seule chance. Je te rejoindrais dès que j'aurai fini !  
- Non, je…  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix… La vie de cet enfant est plus importante.

Je lui tendis le bébé emmailloté. Il le saisit délicatement avant de lever ses yeux vers moi. Je passais une main sur son visage qu'il recouvrit de la sienne avant de l'embrasser avec désespoir.

- Je t'aime Carlisle…  
- Criso…  
- Chut… Vas-y et ne te retourne pas…

Il hésita encore une seconde et sentant l'enfant bouger dans ses bras partit sans se retourner. Les gardes arrivèrent peu de temps après. J'étais très rapide et entraînée et je n'eus aucun mal à me débarrasser d'eux. Mais je savais que la fin était proche. Aro et ses frères arrivaient, suivis de près par la fine fleur de leur armée.

- Je sui affreusement déçu ma chère. Ses sensibleries ne sont vraiment pas tolérables … J'avais placé de grands espoirs en vous. Mais que voulez-vous… Ne dit-on pas que personne n'est irremplaçable ?

Je fermais les yeux. La dernière chose que je voulais voir c'était son doux visage, ses cheveux blonds si lumineux. Grâce à lui je m'étais sentie à nouveau vivante. Pour lui je mourrai sans regret, quittant une immortalité à laquelle j'avais déjà renoncée.

Je serrai l'enfant contre moi. Je courrai sans me retourner, je savais qu'il était trop tard. J'avais envie de hurler ma rage mais le doux regard du bébé que je tenais entre les bras me ramena à la réalité. Ma priorité était de le protéger. Je fendis l'air sans m'arrêter, prenant bien soin de ne pas le blesser. Je m'arrêtais de temps en temps pour le nourrir de lait de bêtes trouvé dans les bois. Après une journée de course, j'arrivais dans le port de Marseille.  
Des files de personnes s'alignaient. Ils attendaient pour embarquer vers les Amériques, ce nouveau pays qui fascinait autant qu'il effrayait. Je devais faire vite, l'aube pointait déjà et je ne pourrais bientôt plus rester parmi les humains. L'enfant commençait à s'agiter contre moi. Elle avait certainement faim.  
Je scrutais la foule, en quête de la famille idéale.  
Mon regard se posa sur un couple, avec un enfant d'un âge proche de celui que j'avais. Je m'approchais d'eux. Je devais avoir l'air effrayant avec ma tenue…  
Je leur fis un léger sourire engageant.

- Je vous en prie… Pourriez-vous prendre soin de cette enfant ?

Le mari fit un pas en arrière de crainte. La femme, regarda par-dessus son épaule, et s'avança vers moi pour prendre mon précieux paquet.  
Le regard chocolat de la petite avait charmé la jeune maman qui se chargea immédiatement de la nourrir.  
Je me tournais vers le père, lui donnant une bourse pleine.

- Quel est votre nom ?  
- Hummm Swann, monsieur…  
- Et bien M. Swann, je vous confie cette enfant. Prenez bien soin d'elle…  
- Comme si elle était notre propre fille, me répondit l'homme rassuré

Son regard était franc et honnête, je savais qu'elle serait en sécurité.  
J'allais me rendre en Angleterre. J'avais entendu parlé d'une épidémie de grippe espagnole. Je m'étais documenté sur le sujet je pourrais sans doute apporter mon aide. Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller lorsque l'homme m'interpela :

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Elle m'avait raconté un jour qu'elle n'aimait pas son prénom et préférait qu'on l'appelle Criso. Je souris à l'évocation de son visage et la gorge serrée je répondis :

- Christelle…


	40. 40 EmmettJess by Clouded

**Vicitime : Emmett**

**Demandeur : Jess**

**Auteur : Clouded**

**Pour toujours, à jamais**

Je pestais contre le chauffeur de taxi. Tout un chapelet d'insultes en italien me vint à l'esprit mais de toute façon je savais que cela ne servait à rien, il n'aurait pas compris. Malgré mon sourire éclatant et surtout mon pourboire alléchant, il avait refusé de m'amener plus près. Me voilà plantée au milieu de nulle part avec mon sac sur l'épaule, mon appareil photo autour du cou et…mes chaussures à talon aiguilles aux pieds… Quelle poisse ! J'avais échangé ma paire de converse la veille contre l'adresse à laquelle je me rendais. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que j'étais dans ce pays. Mon espagnol était toujours aussi approximatif mais j'avais appris à connaître les gens, très accueillants et chaleureux tant que l'on est respectueux. Le National Geographic avait accepté ma proposition de reportage sur le Mexique et j'étais partie aussitôt pour m'immerger dans ce pays. Depuis plusieurs jours j'étais à la recherche d'un homme qui paraît-il organisait des rodéos nocturnes. Tout se passait à la lueur des feux de camps et je rêvais de ramener une photo pour mon article. L'endroit était trop éloigné pour que le chauffeur accepte de s'y aventurer. J'avais déjà pas mal galéré pour avoir l'adresse alors bon, un peu plus ou un peu moins… Après une bonne heure de marche, un début d'insolation et des ampoules de la taille d'une balle de ping pong, j'aperçu enfin le fameux domaine. Il s'agissait d'une immense oasis en plein milieu d'une étendue désertique. Des palmiers dessinaient une allée jusqu'à l'entrée.  
J'essayais de m'arranger un peu avant de sonner. Une femme d'un âge apparut, me dévisageant avec un haussement de sourcil désapprobateur. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de parler et me claqua la porte au nez.  
Estomaquée, je ne me laissai pas démonter pour autant et au moment où j'allais frapper à nouveau, un homme apparu devant moi. Il était très grand un trentaine d'années. Le teint bruni par le soleil et des yeux marrons, presque noirs. Il me fixa d'un air interrogateur.

- Euh… Bonjour, risquai-je avec un sourire

Son visage était impassible mais pas hostile. Je lui expliquai les raisons de ma venue en lui présentant ma carte de presse.  
Il me jaugea quelques secondes et me pria de le suivre. Il m'installa dans la cour intérieure, remplie d'une végétation luxuriante. Il m'indiqua un petit fauteuil en osier.

- Je ne suis pas le propriétaire des lieux. Je ne suis que le régisseur. Emmett ne devrait pas être là avant plusieurs heures. Si vous avez le courage d'attendre…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Oui, bien sûr !  
- Bien. Je vais vous faire apporter à boire et à manger.

Le cerbère de tout à l'heure me déposa un plateau plein de bonnes choses appétissantes avec de nouveau ce petit regard méprisant. Je grignotais en regardant autour de moi. La maison était splendide, entièrement décorée dans la plus pure tradition mexicaine. Elle se construisait autour de ce fameux jardin d'hiver. Une magnifique fontaine se dressait au milieu. C'était un lieu vraiment particulier. J'étais habituée pourtant à ce type de décor mais j'étais séduite. Les heures passaient et je me dégourdissais les jambes de temps en temps avant de retourner me rassoir. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, la fatigue de la journée se faisait sentir. Je rêvais d'une bonne douche…

***

Je scrutais l'obscurité.  
Elle sentait divinement bon…  
Emilio m'avait heureusement prévenu il y a quelques minutes. Intrigué, je l'observais en train de dormir. Regarder les humains dans cet état d'abandon absolu était vraiment fascinant. Je comprenais mieux ce qu'Edward avait pu ressentir depuis que je vivais parmi eux. Après ma séparation avec Rosalie, j'avais préféré quitté Forks et suivre ma propre voie. J'avais trouvé refuge ici. Je n'avais pas besoin d'argent et j'avais racheté ce domaine grâce auquel je faisais vivre des centaines de familles. Personne ne cherchait à savoir qui j'étais ni d'où je venais. J'entretenais le mystère grâce à mon régisseur, me retirant dans une partie secrète du domaine pendant le jour et réapparaissant parfois la nuit. C'était un bon compromis, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour cette période de mon existence.  
Et voilà qu'une journaliste pointait le bout de son nez.  
Je grimaçais à l'idée qu'elle puisse ruiner ma couverture.  
Elle était vraiment très jolie. Un rayon de lune éclaira furtivement son visage.  
Pourquoi pas après tout… J'en avais assez d'être seul et j'étais curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette appétissante jeune femme.

***

J'entrouvris les paupières. Il faisait totalement nuit. Je me redressais d'un bond.  
C'est pas vrai… Je m'étais endormie. Il était 4 heures du matin !! J'avais dormis pendant… Alors que je réfléchissais, je réalisais soudain que j'étais observée. Assis de l'autre côté de la fontaine, une silhouette sombre se dessinait. Des dents d'un blanc immaculé se dessinèrent.

- Alors, bien dormi ?  
- Je suis désolée, mais avec le trajet et…  
- Je vous en prie. J'arrive un peu tard… Vous êtes Jessica c'est bien ça ? Enchanté, Emmett

Il s'était rapproché de moi.

- J'a vu Emilio qui m'a expliqué ce que vous souhaitiez faire. Vous savez que je n'accepte pas les journalistes.  
- Je sais.  
- Et vous êtes venue malgré tout ? C'est tout à votre honneur…

Il me regardait à nouveau, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Bon, je veux bien que vous restiez mais je compte sur votre discrétion. Les personnes que j'emploie ici n'ont pas forcément envie de voir leurs visages dans un magazine européen. Faites donc en sorte de respecter leur intimité. Emilio vous fera visiter la propriété demain.  
- Et pour les rodéos ?  
- Nous verrons…murmura-t-il avec un sourire éclatant. Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Il passa devant moi et attrapa au passage mon sac.  
Je le suivis et ne pus m'empêcher de fixer mon regard sur son dos avant de laisser glisser mon regard sur ses fesses incroyablement musclées montant les escaliers. Je n'avais pas bien vu son visage dans le noir mais il avait déjà un corps à se damner !

- Voilà, me dit-il en ouvrant une porte.

Il appuya sur un interrupteur et une lumière douce et chaude jaillit des deux appliques murales en fer forgé situées au dessus d'un lit immense.  
Je pus enfin observer à ma guise mon hôte. Il était vraiment très sexy… D'une beauté à couper le souffle et des yeux…d'une couleur fascinante, entre dorée et jaune, comme les chats… Sa peau était étonnamment pâle mais elle avait l'air si douce…

- Reposez-vous, Emilio passera certainement en fin d'après-midi.  
- Merci d'avoir accepté.

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois.

- Mais je vous en prie.  
Il sortit de la chambre, me laissant perplexe. Ca avait été plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru.  
Je regardais autour de moi. Les murs étaient jaune pâle. Le sol en briques rouges était lisse et frais, un vrai délice pour mes pieds nus enfin libérés. La décoration était très sobre, une tenture d'inspiration aztèque au mur et une coiffeuse avec un miroir et ce très grand lit qui me tendait les bras.  
Mais avant, une douche froide et vivifiante s'imposait. Je découvris une salle de bain tout en pierre, avec la même lumière douce que l'autre pièce. Je me glissais avec ravissement dans les draps blancs et frais avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.  
Je passai la nuit à rêver de mon mystérieux hôte, de son corps musclé contre le mien, de ses lèvres sur les miennes me rendant folle de désir.  
Je me réveillai en sueur. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour apprécier la vue que je n'avais pas eu le loisir d'apercevoir la veille. La propriété s'étendait à perte de vue. Des champs de maïs et de blé sur la gauche, immenses et prêts à être moissonnés et des écuries sur la droite. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et Emilio n'allait pas tarder. Un coup discret fut frappé à la porte. Un plateau avait été déposé et n'attendait que moi. J'avalai un petit déjeuner rapide avant d'aller me doucher.

Emilio était un guide très agréable. Il était passionné par son travail. Il me montra les différentes facettes de la petite communauté qui habitait ici. Plusieurs nationalités se côtoyaient. Ils avaient tous une admiration sans borne pour Emmett, leur bienfaiteur. Je passais plusieurs jours à visiter les lieux. Je croisais Emmett quelques fois le soir, il s'installait avec moi sur la terrasse et discutait de tout et de rien. J'étais ravie de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui et chercher à percer le mystère de cet homme. Il était très avenant, toujours souriant mais je sentais bien que derrière cette apparence il y avait autre chose. Un danger sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom.  
Les journées passaient à une vitesse folle. J'eus la chance d'assister à l'arrivée d'un étalon dans les écuries. Il était incroyablement nerveux, sa robe était noire et luisante : une bête magnifique.  
Emilio me regarda en souriant.  
- Vous avez de la chance, il y aura certainement un rodéo.

J'avais pris une bonne douche à nouveau, excitée à l'idée de voir enfin ce que j'étais venue chercher. J'étais sur la terrasse en train de finir mon dîner. La nuit tombait à peine lorsque Emmett fit son apparition. Il portait un jean bleu foncé et une chemise assortie, ouverte sur son torse. Il s'approchait en souriant. Il était vraiment très sûr de lui, tout à fait conscient de son pouvoir de séduction, c'en était presque agaçant. Il s'assit en face de moi, croisant ses pieds sur la table.

- Alors… Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?  
- Vous possédez un endroit vraiment fantastique, pleins de surprises.  
- Et encore vous n'avez rien vu… Vous voulez toujours assister au rodéo ?

Il me fixait de ses prunelles dorées.  
J'articulai avec difficulté un oui.  
C'était pénible d'avoir l'air aussi bête face cet homme. A croire que mes neurones s'embrasaient lorsqu'il me regardait.

Je remontais rapidement pour récupérer mon appareil photo. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir : cette petite robe en coton entièrement boutonnée était parfaite. Je grimaçais en regardant mes chaussures à talons, et me résignais à mettre les sandalettes en cuir que l'on m'avait prêtée.

Emmett m'attendait devant la porte, faisant rouler entre ses doigts un brin de blé. On le croyait tout droit sorti d'une publicité pour Levi's ! Les rodéos se déroulaient de l'autre côté du domaine. Je vis de loin les immenses foyers rougeoyants. Mon appareil photo captura ces halos lumineux. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire attendri, qu'il dissimula rapidement.

Une sorte d'arène avait été dressée au milieu, cerclée par des petites estrades en bois, elle-même protégées par des palissades. Il m'indiqua un endroit où m'assoir et rejoignit les autres.  
Le spectacle était saisissant. Le corps puissant des étalons luisait sous la lumière vacillante des flammes. Les chevauchées se multipliaient toutes plus endiablées les unes que les autres. Les cavaliers nous offraient des pirouettes étourdissantes. Emmett s'avança à son tour. Il était très concentré et lorsque le box s'ouvrit la déflagration fut violente. Je reconnus l'animal de l'après-midi. L'étalon était nerveux, bondissant dans tous les sens. Mais la technique d'Emmett était vraiment au point. La danse de leurs deux corps était hypnotique. J'essayais de capturer cette force à travers mon objectif mais j'étais fascinée par ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. Le cheval se fatiguait petit à petit… Il se laissait lentement dominer et maîtriser par son cavalier. Vaincu, il suivit le rythme imposé par Emmett fit le tour de l'arène sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Je comprenais à présent l'admiration qu'ils ressentaient pour lui. Son corps était couvert de poussière. Il passa près de moi en me jetant un petit sourire satisfait avant de se diriger sous la douche installée dehors. Il activa le mécanisme et un jet d'eau puissant vint s'écraser sur son corps. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. C'était vraiment un bel homme. Son regard croisa le mien et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Une jeune créature se colla à lui sous la douche. Surpris, il éclata de rire. J'avais remarqué qu'elle le dévorait des yeux et à voir le regard meurtrier qu'elle venait de me jeter, il s'agissait probablement de l'officielle de monsieur.  
Avec un petit sourire amusé, je détournais mes yeux pour regarder la suite des rodéos.  
Une fête était prévue après cette démonstration de force. Un buffet gargantuesque nous attendait, toujours éclairé par des torches immenses. Je m'installais dans un coin avec une assiette, observant tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. A l'aide de mon appareil j'immortalisais ses visages sculptés par le feu. Avec la poussière rouge qui maculait le sol, le résultat était magique. Emmett toujours trempé vient s'ébrouer près de moi avant de s'assoir.  
Je le regardais en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Vous êtes vraiment un gamin…

Il me décrocha un sourire éblouissant.

- Vous devriez faire attention… Vous allez froisser votre petite amie…

Une paire d'yeux assassins nous observaient de l'autre côté.  
Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, des musiciens s'étaient mis à jouer. Il y avait plusieurs cubains qui travaillaient sur le domaine. Ils se mirent donc à jouer un rythme endiablant dont eux seuls avaient le secret. La jeune femme sublime qui dévorait Emmett des yeux s'avança au centre et commença à danser. A voir les regards appréciateurs des hommes présents, j'imaginais qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses.  
Finalement, c'est très caricatural tout ça. Après la déferlante de testostérone, le sex appeal féminin dans toute sa splendeur ! Elle était vraiment très belle et j'en profitais pour prendre quelques clichés. Elle me cria quelque chose.

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Emmett à côté de moi se mit à rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?  
- Rosalia vient de vous lancer un défi…  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, elle vous défie de venir danser pour nous…

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Alors, Jess, aurez-vous le cran d'affronter l'arène à votre tour?

Je frissonnais en l'entendant prononcer ainsi mon prénom qu'il avait naturellement choisi de se l'approprier, comme si on était intime. Son petit air suffisant m'agaçait au plus haut point. Je reportais mon attention sur la danseuse. L'assemblée me regardait à présent avec curiosité. Si je ne tentais pas le tout pour le tout, je ne pourrais jamais gagner leur confiance et adieu mon reportage. Mes cours de salsa n'étaient pas si vieux après tout et j'avais le sens du rythme.  
Je me levais donc pour relever le défi et m'avançais langoureusement vers la jeune femme. Elle ondulait son corps avec une sensualité incroyable. Je répondis en enchaînant quelques pas. La musique s'accéléra et je suivais le rythme. Je tournoyais et vibrait au son de ses guitares. Emilia stoppa net ses mouvements. Elle me regarda dépitée et je compris que j'avais gagné mais je ne savais pas comment. Je parcourais la foule des yeux pour obtenir une réponse et je croisais le regard brûlant d'Emmett. Ainsi c'était lui le prix et apparemment le spectacle lui avait plu.  
Je m'avançais donc vers lui, tel un chat qui s'apprête à bondir sur sa proie. J'arrivais à sa hauteur, me penchais vers lui. Il me regardait fixement, tendu et attentif aux moindres de mes mouvements. Je m'approchais encore jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres avec mon nez et envoyais ma main pour récupérer mon appareil photo. Je lui tournais ensuite le dos avec un petit sourire, fière de mon effet. Plusieurs personnes dans l'assemblée qui avait suivi la scène rigolèrent elles aussi. J'imaginais sans peine la tête d'Emmett qui avait sûrement gardé ce petit sourire moqueur qui me faisait tant craquer.  
Je n'étais pas le premier prix d'une tombola. C'était moi qui avait relevé le défi, c'était donc moi qui tenait les rênes. Je rentrais dans la propriété. J'avais mérité une bonne douche et une longue nuit de sommeil.  
Je souris en repensant à la soirée. Tout cela avait été très instructif.  
Le jet puissant de l'eau froide sur ma peau me relaxa instantanément.  
Emmett… Je revoyais son corps puissant sur lequel glissait des gouttelettes. Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever ses images. C'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, une très mauvaise idée. J'augmentais la pression de l'eau pour oublier et me préparer à dormir le plus sereinement possible.  
J'enroulais une serviette autour de moi et envisageais sérieusement dormir nue tant il faisait chaud. A peine sortie de la salle de bain, je le vis, installé nonchalamment dans un fauteuil en face moi.  
Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que je dois m'en aller ?  
- Bien sûr ! Sors d'ici !

Il se leva en affichant de nouveau ce petit sourire si…sexy…  
Non reprend-toi…  
C'est une mauvaise, une très mauvaise idée…

Il s'avançait lentement vers moi avec un petit sourcil moqueur. Il se planta devant moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Ma détermination fondait comme neige au soleil.

- Tu es sûre ?  
- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

Il se pencha sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec passion. Il détacha mes cheveux humides, à peine retenus par un élastique et me caressa la nuque. Il embrassait divinement bien. Sa langue s'empara de la mienne et tournoyait lentement. Il suçait délicatement mes lèvres, allumant un véritable brasier en moi. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux pour glisser le long de son dos puissant.  
J'étais minuscule face à lui, perdue dans ses bras. La serviette que j'avais autour de moi glissa rapidement sous le frottement de nos corps. Il quitta ma bouche pour lécher les gouttes d'eau qui restaient sur mes épaules. Sa bouche si froide contre ma peau brûlante amplifiait mon désir. Il récupéra quelques gouttes sur mes seins, palpitant à son contact. Je le forçais à reculer jusqu'à mon lit. Je le fis s'assoir avant de m'installer sur lui, l'encerclant de mes jambes. Il était si beau que j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Son regard était assombri par le désir. Ses prunelles dorées ressemblaient à de l'or en fusion, un volcan dans lequel je me plongeais avec extase. Je parcourais son torse nu que j'avais contemplé alors qu'il se douchait. J'explorais avidement chaque centimètres de cette musculature parfaite. Sa peau était froide et dure sous mes mains, une statut de marbre. Mais derrière cette apparente fixité, je sentais que son corps vibrait sous mes caresses et réagissait au contact de mes lèvres. Il était tendu sous moi, il me désirait autant que je le déisrais. Il me fit basculer sur le lit à son tour et se libéra de ses vêtements. Il vint en moi puissamment, me rendant ivre de plaisir. Nos deux corps ondulant au même rythme. Epuisée, je m'endormis avec ravissement dans ses bras.

***

Je la regardais dormir encore une fois. Je venais souvent dans sa chambre la nuit pour l'observer. Je souris en pensant à mon frère qui avait fait la même chose avec Bella. Elle soupira d'aise, blottie sur au creux de mon épaule. Faire l'amour avec une humaine était une expérience nouvelle pour moi. Bien sûr je connaissais leurs corps et leur chaleur mais je n'avais jamais atteint un tel degré d'intimité…  
Je me surpris à sourire bêtement en la regardant. Décidément ! Dans la famille Cullen, je voudrais le vampire fleur bleue numéro deux…  
J'étais curieux de savoir où cela nous mènerait…  
Les premiers rayons du soleil n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur apparition. Je me dégageai avec regret, en déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

***

Un rayon de soleil me caressa le visage. Je savais qu'il n'était plus là. A la place, une rose rouge avait été déposée sur l'oreiller. C'était vraiment très cliché mais je souris comme une adolescente, les joues rosies par le plaisir. J'humais avec délice le parfum entêtant de la fleur et chantonnant, me rendis jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je savais que je ne le reverrais pas de la journée. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait faire d'ailleurs. J'entendis vaguement un bruit dans la chambre, on venait sûrement me déposer un plateau comme tous les matins. Je souris en m'enveloppant avec ma serviette, songeant en frissonnant à la nuit passionnée que je venais de passer. Le plateau était bien là, sur le lit. Je m'approchais pour soulever le couvercle de l'assiette. Je le lâchais avec effroi en découvrant une masse noire et luisante qui dardait ses yeux sombres en ma direction.

Un serpent…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il m'avait sauté dessus, plantant ses crochets dans mon bras. Je poussais un hurlement de douleur avant de tomber évanouie.

La douleur était épouvantable. Une chaleur infernale courait dans mes veines, avalant chaque centimètre de ma peau. Dans mon délire, il me sembla apercevoir Emmett, penché sur moi, m'observant avec anxiété. J'allais certainement mourir. Comment aurai-je pu survivre à une telle souffrance. Mon corps se tordait sous la progression du mal et mon cœur ralentissait sous les assauts de celui-ci. Je serrais la main glacée qui retenait la mienne avant de sombrer.

Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent lentement. Il faisait noir autour de moi. Je ne reconnaissais rien.  
Que s'était-il passé ?  
J'envoyai une main vers ma gorge.  
Quelle sensation étrange… J'avais soif… Mais il s'agissait d'une soif violente, impétueuse, j'avais besoin de me nourrir, j'avais besoin de …sang… Oui c'est ça. Mes yeux fouillaient l'obscurité sans aucune difficulté avant de croiser les pupilles dorées de Emmett. Il n'était pas seul, un autre homme se tenait près de lui, me dévisageant lui aussi.

- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Tu as été mordu par un serpent… Tu étais sur le point de mourir…

Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. Il semblait si perdu.  
Je jetai un regard interrogateur à l'autre homme.

- Bonjour Jessica. Je suis Carlisle, le père d'Emmett. En fait, vous étiez sur le point de mourir lorsque mon fils vous a sauvé la vie. Pour cela, il vous a…comment dire…transformée en vampire.

C'était donc ça le changement que je percevais en moi. Et la soif…Mais, comment est-ce que j'allais me nourrir ? Est-ce que je devrais boire du sang humain ?  
Je portai ma main à ma bouche avec effroi.

- N'ayez pas peur. Nous allons prendre soin de vous. Nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain, mais de sang d'animaux. Nous avons apporter des pochettes pour vous. Vous êtes dans un endroit relativement peuplé, il ne serait pas… prudent de vous laisser sortir tout de suite.

J'acquiesçais en silence. Je comprenais bien que je risquais de faire un carnage si je pointais le bout de mes crocs dehors. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. C'était donc ici qu'il passait ses journées. Emmett s'approcha timidement. Il semblait tellement coupable.

- Je suis désolé… je n'avais pas le choix… Lorsque je t'ai vu…par terre…je n'ai pas réfléchi…

Je pris la parole pour la première fois.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, après tout tu as fait ça pour me sauver.

Il prit délicatement ma main avant de s'assoir au pied de mon lit.

- Raconte moi tout. Je veux savoir.

Il m'expliqua ainsi ce que nous étions, notre force, le scintillement du soleil sur notre peau.  
Je goûtais pour la première fois au précieux breuvage en l'écoutant me raconter l'histoire de notre peuple, et surtout sa propre histoire.  
Mon corps n'était pas rassasié et j'avais de l'énergie à revendre. Mais j'avais l'interdiction formelle de sortir. Tout le monde me croyait morte. Des policiers étaient venus enquêter sur l'accident qui m'avait coûté la vie. Rosalia ivre de jalousie avait placé le serpent sur le plateau.  
Après plusieurs jours, je tournais comme un lion en cage. Emmett, qui revenait de la chasse, me rapporta à manger. Je me ruais une nouvelle fois sur mon repas, mais loin d'être rassasiée, je décidais de me consacrer à une autre activité. Je plaquai Emmet contre le mur. Etonné par la force de mon assaut, il éclata de rire et se laissa faire. Je l'embrassa fougueusement, déchirant entièrement ses vêtements. J'étais aussi forte que lui à présent. Mes mains étaient partout à la fois, le survolant à une vitesse vampiresque. Les murs de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions tremblèrent sous la violence de nos ébats. Au moins, mon esprit était occupé par autre chose que par la soif.  
Plusieurs semaines après, j'étais en mesure de me contrôler un peu plus. Nous décidâmes de partir rejoindre Carlisle et le reste de sa famille, de l'autre côté de la frontière, aux Etats-Unis.

Je serrais fort sa main dans la mienne. Son regard doux et protecteur brillait de la même passion qu'au premier jour. Nos destins étaient liés à présent. Son venin coulait dans mon corps mais c'est mon amour pour lui qui embrasait mon âme.


	41. 41 EdwardJasperEmmettSophie by Drinou

Victimes : Edward, Jasper et Emmett

Demandeur : Sophie

Auteur : Drinou

Tout commença le jour où je partis de la France pour une croisière en Alaska avec un groupe d'inconnu célibataire. Le but premier de ce voyage était de rencontrer l'amour, mais finalement, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, personne à bord ne m'intéressait. Je profitais alors des nombreuses escales qui étaient prévues pour visiter, mais surtout pour rencontrer, non pas l'âme sœur, mais un homme charmant qui me permettrait de passer du bon temps.

Je n'avais jamais eu de problème pour trouver une conquête d'un soir, j'avais une certaine facilité pour séduire la gent masculine, mais j'aurai aimé trouver plus… pour une fois j'aurai aimé que ce soit pour un peu plus qu'un soir ou deux.

Nous fîmes escale dans un petit port de pêche du nom de Paimer et j'en profitai pour errer dans les rues de la petite bourgade pour flâner et repérer la proie idéale pour ma petite pause détente. L'avantage premier de l'Alaska, c'est qu'il y a en moyenne dix hommes pour une femme. De quoi s'amuser en somme.

Je fis malheureusement très vite le tour de la ville, et je dus l'avouer, hormis les quelques pêcheurs croisaient au port, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent dans ce trou paumé. J'aillai devoir finalement passer le temps d'une manière plus banale et visiter les lieux. Heureusement j'avais pris mon petit appareil numérique, je pourrai au moins ramener des clichés des magnifiques paysages environnant.

Lors de mon tour de « ville », j'avais croisé le petit office du tourisme local et décidai d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Je repérai une carte retraçant les sentiers touristiques et une autre plus générale, sur la région. Je vis que je n'étais pas très loin du parc national de Denali, si je trouvais un voiture je pourrai m'y rendre, visiter un petit peu et revenir avant que le bateau ne reparte. De toute manière, il ne devait lever l'encre que le lendemain soir, donc j'avais même tout mon temps et le passer ici ne m'enchantait guère.

Je me renseignai sur les possibilités de location de véhicule et ce dernier obtenu, je partis à l'aventure carte en main. Je senti une poussée d'adrénaline me traverser le corps. Je me sentais bien au volant de ce pick-up, roulant droit devant, vers l'inconnu.

Je me perdis à plusieurs reprise avant d'enfin trouver l'entrée de se parc national. Malheureusement nous étions hors saison et il était fermé. Rageant comme une folle devant la porte clause, je retournai vers ma voiture, pris mon sac à dos, les cartes que j'avais acheté et observai avec minutie celle regroupant les sentiers de randonnées. J'en repérai un, un peu plus loin et décider de le rejoindre à pied.

Une fois sur la piste, je marchai tranquillement, les yeux grands ouverts face aux paysages fascinants qui défilèrent devant mes yeux. Je m'enfonçai toujours un peu plus dans les méandres de cette forêt, à la recherche du petit lac que la carte n'indiquait qu'à quelques kilomètres de là.

Après près de quatre heures de marche, je commençai à m'inquiété sur la véracité de cette carte, à moins que ce soit mon sens de l'orientation qui posait problème. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais apparemment perdue dans une partie du monde dès plus sauvage et je commençai à avoir un peu peur. Heureusement il était encore un peu tôt et je ne risquai pas de me faire surprendre par la nuit si je rebroussai chemin dès à présent.

Je ne me fis pas prier et repris le sentier en sens inverse. Après quelques minutes de marche rapide j'entendis un craquement qui me fit sursauter non loin de moi. J'accélérai le pas encore un peu plus lorsqu'un grognement me parvint. Il venait de la même direction. Paniquée, je me mis à courir de toutes mes forces, droit devant moi, détalant comme une dératée alors que des bruits sourds se mirent à résonner derrière moi. J'osai un regard furtif derrière mon épaule et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Un énorme grizzli fonçait droit sur moi.

J'étais finie, j'allai mourir ainsi, seule dans les bois, dévorée par un monstre sanguinaire. Je n'avais prévenu personne de ma petite escapade. Personne ne savait où je me trouvai. Mon corps ne serait jamais retrouvé. Je pourrirai ici jusqu'à la fin de temps. Je mourrai seule d'en d'atroces souffrance, loin de ma famille, de mes amis… loin de tout…

Je n'avais aucune chance de distancer la bête mais mon instinct de survit pris le dessus et ordonnait à mes jambes de courir, plus vite, encore plus vite. J'étais à bout de souffle, je sentais que je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps à ce rythme.

_« Allez Sophie bat toi »_ pensai-je alors que mon cœur tapait tellement fort dans ma poitrine qu'il pouvait en sortir à tout moment.

Seulement les grognements se rapprochaient toujours plus de moi, ma fin était proche, je ne pouvais nier cette évidence. Et pour couronner le tout, mon pied droit se pris dans racine d'arbre et je trébuchai, m'étalant lamentablement au sol. Cette fois c'était sur, je n'avais plus aucun échappatoire possible… j'allai mourir d'ici quelques secondes. Je fermai les yeux et attendais que le coup fatal me soit porté.

Les grognements se rapprochèrent à toute vitesse de moi, j'entendis un grand choc, encore des grognements et puis plus rien. Tétanisé par la peur, mon corps refusait de m'obéir et je restai figée au sol en position fœtale, yeux clos, attendant l'inévitable, ma mort.

Une seconde… Cinq secondes… Dix secondes… Trente secondes… Toujours rien.

La pression dans mes muscles se relâcha peu à peu et je me risquai à ouvrir une paupière. L'ours furieux avait disparu, il s'était transformé en un jeune homme blond, à la peau d'albâtre, des yeux d'une étrange couleur dorée et surtout beau comme un dieu.

_« Ma pauvre fille, toute cette adrénaline t'es montée à la tête et tu délires totalement ! »_ pensai-je.

Je battais des cils pour faire disparaître se mirage mais à ma grande surprise il était toujours là. Voyant mon désarroi, la statue grecque devant moi fit un mouvement et me tendit sa main. Je m'en saisi et tressailli au contact de sa peau froide alors qu'il me redressa en silence.

- M… mer…ci, balbutiai-je laborieusement.

Il esquissa un sourire et me lâcha la main.

- C'est vous qui avez fait fuir l'ours ? demandai-je avec un peu plus de maitrise sur ma voix.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête qu'il agrémenta d'un magnifique sourire. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine et il me sembla l'entendre ricaner doucement.

_« Avait-il entendu mon cœur s'affoler ? Non c'était impossible ! »_

- Merci… pour tout, lui dis-je.

- Il n'est pas très prudent de se promener seule dans les bois à cette saison mademoiselle.

_« Bon dieu que ça voix était sexy ! »_

- Sophie… je m'appelle Sophie, précisai-je.

- Jasper, me dit-il en retour.

_« Jasper ? Drôle de nom. On dirait un de ces vieux prénoms d'une autre époque. Mais bon il est tellement craquant qu'il pourrait s'appeler « Marcelin » que ça ne changerait rien »_

Il ricana à nouveau. Bizarre !

- Continuez toujours tout droit sur le sentier et vous retrouverez la route principale, l'ours est loin maintenant, me dit-il.

Je me figeai, j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de devoir retraverser cette forêt toute seule en sachant que cet ours pourrait ressurgir de nulle part. La panique s'empara de moi et je me mis à trembler comme une feuille. Il soupira et une vague de calme me traversa. Je me sentis soudain plus détendu.

- Je vous y conduis, ajouta-t-il. Cela sera plus prudent.

Je lui fis un signe de tête positif et le suivis alors qu'il se mit en route d'un pas précipité. Mes yeux allèrent directement sur ses fesses magnifiquement moulées dans son jean. Il avait vraiment un corps à tomber. Perdu dans ma contemplation, je dus me mettre à courir pour ne pas être distancée.

- Hey, attends ! criai-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, légèrement agacé et je m'arrêtai un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. A ce rythme là, je ne tiendrai pas cinq minutes de plus.

- Tu vas trop vite pour moi. Je n'en peux plus, lui dis-je.

- Je n'ai pas toute la journée pour ramener les touristes imprudents à leur véhicule, me répondit-il sèchement.

Vexée, je me remis à marché et lui passait devant en l'ignorant.

_« Il n'avait pas le temps, et bien soit ! Je rentrerai toute seule, après tout, j'avais bien fait l'aller ainsi ! Bon certes, j'avais bien faillit servir de déjeuner à un gros grizzli hargneux, mais tant pis je prends le risque. »_

A peine l'avais-je dépassé que mon entrain pris le dessus sur mon équilibre et que je trébuchai sur un caillou. Une main froide m'attrapa alors que mon visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. Il me redressa et me tourna face à lui. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de son visage. Ses traits étaient d'une réelle beauté même s'il semblait recouvert de nombreuses cicatrices, mais le plus impressionnant restait ses yeux. Ses pupilles couleurs or m'envoûtaient totalement. Alors qu'il me tenait toujours par le bras, je n'avais qu'une envie l'embrasser.

_« On ne vit qu'une fois ma grande alors bouge toi ! Et en plus t'a bien faillit y rester tout à l'heure alors raison de plus. Tu risques quoi après tout ? Il ne va pas te manger ! Au pire il te laissera là et partira de son côté. Et bien soit ! »_

Ne me laissant pas le temps de changer d'avis, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'eus à peine le temps de me rendre compte qu'elles étaient aussi froides que ses mains qu'il se recula. Il me lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Je lui fis un petit sourire taquin, espérant qu'il changerait d'avis et qu'il ne me laisserait pas en plan ici. Nous nous défiâmes du regard quelques secondes.

_« Il est encore là, il n'est pas parti, alors tente à nouveau ta chance au lieu de prendre racine ! »_

Et je l'embrassai à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il ne me repoussa pas comme la première fois mais il resta figeait. J'allais alors titiller ses lèvres de ma langue, lui demandant ainsi l'accès à la sienne. Alors que j'allais renoncer faute de réponse, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et je partie à la conquête de sa bouche.

Je crois que c'est à cet instant que tout a dérapé. Je sentis sa main serrer de plus en plus fort mon bras qu'elle tenait. Alors que je me reculai pour crier et lui dire qu'il me faisait mal, il me bloqua contre lui et plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Un grognement animal sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il humait ma peau. La peur me paralysait totalement, je voulais crier, le frapper, prendre la fuite et au lieu de sa je restai inerte et à sa merci.

Je sentis ses lèvres froides sur mon cou, puis une profonde douleur m'assaillit alors que quelque chose me transperçait la peau. Un hurlement franchit mes lèvres puis la douleur fut telle qu'elle me coupa la respiration, je sombrais peu à peu dans l'inconscience alors que mon sauveur se transformait en mon assassin. Une profonde brûlure se rependait de mon cou jusque dans le reste de mon corps.

_« C'était donc ça la mort ? »_

Dans le peu de conscience qu'il me restait encore, je sentis qu'il me repoussait et je vis son visage m'observait. Ses beaux iris topaze avaient viré à l'onyx, ses traits si doux étaient maintenant crispés et ses lèvres étaient retroussées et maculées de sang. J'avais un monstre devant moi.

Je m'enfonçais encore un peu plus dans les méandres de la mort, ma vison se troubla, mes sens se perdirent, je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui m'entourait, seul le feu qui envahissait mes veines et le battement affolé de mon cœur me permettait de savoir que j'étais encore en vie.

C'était insoutenable, j'hurlai, je gémissais, je pleurai mais rien n'y faisait, la douleur s'intensifiait à chaque seconde qui passait. Je suppliai mon bourreau d'en finir et de m'achever mais cela continuait. Je sentais des flammes invisibles me lécher de l'intérieur, me calcinant sur place.

_« Etais-je en train de brûler en enfer ? C'était donc ça ! Les flammes de l'enfer qui m'incendiaient. J'étais morte et souffrirai ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. »_

Le feu irradiait partout à l'intérieur de mon corps, aucune parcelle de ma peau n'était épargnée. Mon bûcher s'intensifia encore et encore alors que mon cœur s'emballait toujours plus. Il battait si vite et fort que je cru qu'il allait quitter ma poitrine.

Mon supplice me sembla durer une éternité lorsque je sentis le feu quitter peu à peu l'extrémité de mes mains et de mes pieds. Remontant lentement vers ma poitrine. Je crus d'abords que s'était un mieux, que j'allais m'en sortir, mais le feu maintenant concentré près de mon cœur s'acharnait à le faire taire à jamais.

J'hurlai de toutes mes forces face à cette ultime douleur qui m'emportera avec elle dans le royaume des morts alors que mon cœur rendit son dernier souffle. Le feu disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était venu et le silence de mon corps confirma ma mort.

_« Alors pourquoi étais-je toujours consciente ? »_

Mes sens m'étaient revenus tout en étant différents. Tout me semblait multiplier au centuple, les odeurs, les bruits… J'étais allongée sur une surface dure et poreuse, du bois peut-être. Un mouvement près de moi me sorti de mon analyse et sans même avoir le temps de le penser, j'ouvris les yeux, sautai de mon lit de fortune et m'accroupissais tel un lion près à attaquer.

Je fis un bref examen de la situation, j'étais dans une espèce de cabane, l'odeur d'érable m'indiquait que nous étions au milieu d'une forêt et la faible luminosité me laissait penser que la nuit régnait à l'extérieur. Je me trouverai avec mon agresseur ainsi que deux inconnus. Un grognement guttural sorti de ma bouche lorsque mon regard croisa le sien.

- Du calme, me dit-il. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé.

Il fit un pas vers moi et je lui bondi dessus sans crier gare, prête à le mettre en pièce pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mon agilité et ma force me surprirent. Jamais je n'avais preuve de ces qualités avant, tout comme la rapidité de mes mouvements. Des bras m'agrippèrent et me soulevèrent.

- Une vraie tigresse, rigola le plus baraqué des deux tipes.

Alors que je grognai et me débâtai une vague de calme me traversa et ma colère s'évapora comme par enchantement. Je les regardai tour à tour abasourdi lorsque mon agresseur repris la parole.

- Sophie, du calme. C'est un peu compliquer à expliquer alors je vais être direct. Tu es un vampire.

_« Un quoi ? Non mais en plus il se paie ma tête ! »_

Un rire inconnu raisonna dans la pièce et il me fallu une seconde pour comprendre que s'était le mien. Je me tus surprise par ce son.

- Je sais que ça doit te paraitre dingue mais pourtant c'est la vérité.

- Un vampire ! m'exclamai-je.

Une fois de plus je fus surprise par le son de ma voix. Elle était plus aigue, plus chantante, totalement différente de l'ancienne.

_« Merde ! Et s'il disait vrai. Non, non ce n'est pas possible, les vampires n'existe pas ! »_

Pourtant je doutais, ma voix, ma rapidité, mon agilité, ma force et puis tous ces détails que mes yeux arrivaient à voir, ses odeurs que je sentais et ces bruits lointains que je percevais… Et surtout mon cœur qui ne battait plus. Je déplaçai mon regard sur mon corps jusqu'à voir mes mains, elles étaient aussi blanche que celle d'un cadavre. Les bras qui me tenaient me lâchèrent et j'observai alors mon corps plus en détail. J'étais la même toute en étant différente… J'étais un vampire.

- Un… vampire…, murmurai-je.

- Oui, m'affirma Jasper.

- Je suis… morte… et je suis un vampire…

Dire cette phrase à haute voix me permettait de réaliser ce qui venait de m'arriver. Jasper s'approcha lentement de moi alors que ses deux acolytes restaient sur leurs gardes de peur que je lui saute à nouveau à la gorge. Mais je n'en fis rien. J'étais trop sous le choc pour réagir.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça Sophie. Tu t'es littéralement jetée sur moi. Tu m'as embrassé et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Ton sang m'attirait trop et je n'ai pu me retenir. Je t'ai mordu. J'ai bu ton sang. Quand j'ai retrouvé un peu de lucidité il n'était pas encore trop tard, tu étais encore en vie. Tu allais certes te transformer mais au moins je ne t'avais pas totalement tué.

Je l'écoutai m'expliqué ce qui c'était passé. La déchirure que j'avais ressenti dans son coup était donc causée par ses dents, la vie que je sentais me fuir devait être mon sang qui quitté mon corps et la brûlure s'apparentait à ma transformation. Tout prenait un sens.

Maintenant que mes questions n'étaient plus sans réponse, je pris soudain conscience que ma gorge était douloureuse.

- Ma gorge me brûle, dis-je ne portant ma main blafarde dessus.

- Tu as soif, c'est normal.

Il fit une pause puis reprit.

- Avant de partir chasser tu dois savoir quelques chose, nous ne sommes pas des vampires normaux. Nous n'attaquons pas les humains…

J'haussai un sourcil.

- …enfin en temps normal. Nous nous nourrisson exclusivement de sang animal et nous te demandons de faire de même. Nous ne pouvons pas t'y obliger, c'est une décision que tu dois prendre toi-même.

Je regardai tour à tour chacun des trois vampires présents dans la salle, ils avaient tous l'air sérieux, même le grand baraqué qui me semblait être un petit rigolo. Je reposai mon regard sur mon créateur.

- Je ne veux pas tuer des gens. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne.

- Bien, alors allons-y. Edward, Emmett vous nous accompagnez ?

Je me retournai vers ces deux derniers, ravie d'apprendre leurs identités et remarquai par la même occasion qu'ils étaient mignons à croquer.

_« C'est peut-être pas la meilleure expression vu les circonstances ! »_

Ils m'amenèrent au milieu de la forêt et là ils m'expliquèrent à tour de rôle comment procéder. En gros, si je devais laisser mes nouveaux instincts de prédatrice prendre le dessus et foncer dès que je sentirai une odeur alléchante. Ils me guidèrent jusqu'à un troupeau d'élan et le monstre en moi pris possession de mon corps. Un liquide inconnu coula dans ma gorge et elle se mit à me brûler plus intensément. Je fonçai droit devant vers les bêtes affolées, bondis sur l'une d'elle et sans même réfléchir à ce que j'étais en train de faire, plantai mes dents dans son cou.

Un liquide chaud et gouteux coula dans ma bouche et descendant dans ma gorge, calmant la brûlure. C'était bon, j'aimai ça et j'en voulais encore. Prise de frénésie, je me concentrai pour trouver une nouvelle odeur alléchante. Mes sens en éveil, j'entendis des bruits plus loin dans la forêt. Mes compagnons sur les talons, je remontai la piste en courant, une nouvelle odeur arriva jusqu'à mes narines, bien plus alléchante encore et je changeai de cap instantanément. J'entendis des grognements derrière moi mais je m'en fichai, rien ne comptait à par cette odeur.

J'accélérai la cadence, semant ma garde et fonçai droit devant. J'étais complètement possédée. Je vis devant moi un couple randonnant. Ils sentaient tellement bon. Je me mis en position d'attaque et m'apprêtai à bondir quand je fus plaquée au sol.

Enragée d'avoir raté ma cible, j'attaquai celui qui venait de me mettre au sol. Edward si je me fiai aux cris que j'entendais plus loin. Il n'arriva pas à me maîtriser jusqu'à ce que les deux autres le rejoignent. Jasper fut le second sur les lieux et l'aida à me bloquer au sol, puis le baraqué, Emmett sans doute arriva et je ne pus plus rien faire. Complètement prisonnière de leur bras, collée au sol, je rageai.

Alors que la frénésie que l'envie de sang avait rependue dans mon corps s'évanouissait peu à peu, une autre envie prit sa place aux contacts de ces corps sur moi. Humaine, j'avais toujours eu un fort pouvoir de séduction. En règle générale quand je voulais un homme, je l'avais. Mais cela fonctionnerait-il toujours maintenant ?

Alors qu'Emmett et Edward se redressait, je restai sur Jasper et l'empêchai de bouger. Il me regarda d'un air interrogatif alors qu'un sourire traversa mon visage. Je le fixais intensément, essayant de lui montrer tout mon désir pour lui. Je me fichai complètement d'être au milieu d'une forêt, et en compagnie d'autres personnes. J'avais eu envie de Jasper dès que j'avais croisée son regard, et je le voulais tout de suite.

Contre toute attente, il fit le premier pas en m'embrassant passionnément, nos langues s'entremêlèrent et dansèrent ensemble alors que mes mains partirent fourrager ses longs cheveux blonds. Apparemment tout augmente en intensité quand on est vampire et les sensations que je ressenti sous ses caresses dépassaient de loin tout ce que j'avais déjà ressenti dans ma vie d'humaine.

Je perdis le peu de contrôle qui me restait sur moins même. Alors que j'entendis au loin un « _vous pourriez prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour ça_ », je déchirai le t-shirt de Jasper et il fit de même avec ma tenue. Cet échange était sauvage et bestial mais gardait une note de sensualité qui m'excita encore plus.

Prenant conscience qu'on nous observait, je me détachais brièvement des lèvres de mon amant pour me retourner vers nos spectateurs, leur faisant signe de nous rejoindre. Le premier à se décider fut Emmett. Il vint vers moi et m'embrassa fougueusement alors que Jasper titillait ma poitrine de sa langue. Edward vint à son tour et me caressa, il passa sa main sur mes jambes remontant toujours un peu plus vers mon intimité jusqu'à l'atteindre. Il pulvérisa ma culotte d'un seul geste et glissa un de ses doigts en moi, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ils étaient partout, sur moi, en moi. Ils m'embrassaient, me léchaient, me titillaient, me mordaient… Tout ce plaisir me submergeait comme jamais.

Les lèvres d'Edward allèrent gouter mon intimité alors que ses doigts continuaient leur danse en moi. Mon corps se cambra sous la puissance des sensations qui l'envahissait. Des gémissements et des grognements incontrôlés s'échappaient de ma bouche, alors que ma langue caressait la virilité d'Emmett.

Jasper me souleva d'un coup et me colla contre un arbre. Je senti se dernier se plier légèrement sous la violence du choc. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il entrait en moi avec puissance, mes gémissements augmentèrent, ma respiration – bien que inutile – se fit de plus en plus saccadé alors qu'il augmentait la vitesse de ses va et vient en moi. La forêt me rendit l'écho de mes cris de plaisir lorsque nous atteignîmes le nirvana. Il me déposa haletante au sol et je senti d'autre bras m'enlacer.

Emmett m'embrassa passionnément, alors qu'il me déposait au sol et me pénétrait à son tour. Si j'avais ressenti la puissance de Jasper, il en était rien comparé à celle de ce dernier. Je gémissais à chacun de ses va et vient. Alors que plaisir prenait totalement possession de mon corps, je fis signe à Edward de me rejoindre. J'embrassai sa virilité, la léchant, la titillant et la suçant alors qu'une fois de plus j'atteignis le nirvana sous les violents coups de rein d'Emmett.

Ne me laissant aucun répit, Edward me retourna et me mit à quatre pattes dos à lui. Il entra en moi avec plus de retenu que les deux précédents, prenant son temps, faisant monter le plaisir tout en douceur en moi. Je le sentais m'envahir un peu plus à chacun de ses coups de rein. Il me caressa les seins de sa main gauche alors que la droite alla trouver mon point sensible. Si je n'étais pas déjà morte et vouées aux enfers j'aurai pu croire que j'avais atteint le paradis tellement ses caresses étaient exquises. Il accéléra le mouvement et j'hurlais mon plaisir à qui voulait l'entendre. Je rejoins le septième ciel une fois de plus.

Je me rendis compte alors que le nouveau vampire que j'étais ne se fatiguerait pas et nous passâmes le reste de la nuit et les heures qui la suivirent à nous aimer l'un l'autre…

Cela fait maintenant quelques décennies que je suis un vampire doté d'un pouvoir très particulier. Je peux d'un seul regard séduire tout être de sexe opposé et le faire succomber à mon charme sans aucune retenue. Humaine je possédai déjà ce don, l'immortalité m'en montra toute son étendue. Je parcours aujourd'hui le globe à la recherche de mon âme sœur…


	42. 42 DeanSophie by Clouded

Victime : Dean (de supernatural)

Demandeuse : Sophie (Eiphose)

Auteur : Valérie (Clouded)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

J'étais terrorisée. Seule dans cette ruelle sombre et humide… Je n'avais aucune issue de secours. J'essayais de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche… Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard des pupilles rouges qui me fixaient…le regard du diable qui me tenait à sa merci. J'allais mourir… L'attaque fut fulgurante et extrêmement douloureuse. J'entendis une déflagration. Un pistolet ? Un cri d'animal blessé et puis plus rien. Des pas qui s'approchent…

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-C'est pas brillant… Il l'a mordue…

-Il faut en finir…

Le cliquetis d'une arme que l'on recharge.

-Non, attend…

-Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le choix !

-Arrêtes… On a une autre solution, tu le sais bien !

-C'est pas une bonne idée !

-Maintenant tu m'écoutes, on va la transporter et aller les voir.

-Hors de question qu'elle monte dans ma voiture dans cet état !

-Dean, ça suffit !

-Je te préviens, si ma voiture a quoi que ce soit !…

Je souffrais la damnation et j'entendais à peine leurs voix. Le venin creusait son sillon dans mes veines, brûlant tout sur son passage. Ils m'allongèrent sur une banquette en cuir et démarrèrent à toute vitesse.

-Dépêche toi !

-Je ne peux pas aller plus vite ! 'tain, mais regarde-la ! Elle est en train de bousiller ma banquette arrière ! Sam, si elle ne nous bouffe pas avant qu'on arrive, je te jure que je te tue de mes mains !!

Le paysage défilait sans que je réalise où nous allions. Des vagues de verdures ondulaient devant la vitre. La douleur était de plus en plus intense. Je sentais un changement s'opérer en moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait fait…

La voiture s'arrêta soudain. Les portes claquèrent et des bras glacés et puissants m'extirpèrent du véhicule. J'entendais les voix de façon étrangement nette. Mes sens semblaient s'affûter. Je sentais une sensation impétueuse grandir en moi. J'avais soif…

-Il faut faire vite ! La transformation est presqu'achevée. Restez ici, je ne peux pas vous garantir de protection face à une nouveau-née…

-Parfait ! vraiment parfait ! Cette fois-ci on va finir en quatre heures ! Bravo Sam ! Vraiment brillante idée ! Une maison pleine de vampires ! Je peux pas croire que je me sois laissé embarqué dans ce truc.

Je concentrais mon attention sur les pupilles dorées qui me fixaient.

-Bonjour Sophie ! Je suis Carlisle. Ce soir vous avez été mordue par un vampire. La douleur que vous ressentez est celle du venin qui est en train de progresser dans votre corps. Vous vous transformez petite à petit en vampire et bientôt vous allez avoir besoin de sang.

Je m'agitais en entendant ses mots. J'étais gagnée par une frénésie que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant.

-Calmez-vous… Voilà, notre famille est un peu différente des autres. Nous ne buvons que le sang des animaux… Je ne peux pas vous obliger à suivre nos préceptes… J'ai… J'ai mis au point un sang synthétique. D'après mes études, si vous le buvez, enfin si c'est le premier que vous buvez, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de difficultés à vous passer de celui des humains. Est-ce que vous voulez essayer ?

C'était la première proposition cohérente que j'entendais ce soir. J'étais un vampire, j'avais soif, je devrais tuer des humains pour me nourrir et il m'offrait une alternative. J'acceptais sans réserve et bu la poche qu'il me présenta. Ce liquide me procura enfin un peu de bien-être. Mon corps était tellement différent. Je me levais pour aller m'observer dans le miroir. Mes yeux brillaient du même éclat doré que ceux de Carlisle. Ma peau était blanche et lorsqu'un rayon de soleil traversa la pièce, je découvris avec surprise qu'elle scintillait aussi. J'avais l'interdiction formelle de sortir de ma chambre, mais comme tout vampire je pouvais entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la maison. La famille Cullen se relayait devant ma porte et Esmée venait me voir régulièrement. Son côté maternel était tellement rassurant pour moi. J'étais perdue et elle m'aida à mieux appréhender ma nouvelle condition. Ils étaient ma famille à présent m'apportant chacun un peu de son expérience.

Les frères Winchester s'étaient installés chez les Cullen, dans l'aile opposée à la mienne. Je les avais entendu raconter leur histoire : ils voyageaient sur les routes des États-Unis pour tuer les esprits, les démons et autres créatures. Leur père leur a laissé un cahier regroupant des années de recherches. Il avait pris des notes sur des vampires végétariens et ils avaient voulu venir voir ça de leurs yeux. Ils avaient quelque chose à priori à leur demander mais je n'avais pas saisi quoi. Mes sens n'étaient pas encore fiables, surtout quand j'avais faim. Difficile alors de me concentrer sur autre chose. Carlisle me donna le feu vert pour aller chasser, sous bonne escorte bien sûr. Edward et Bella me suivirent de près. Comme Edward pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il était le meilleur garde du corps possible. J'aimais cette nouvelle sensation de liberté et ils étaient tous les deux d'excellents professeurs. De retour de la chasse, je me trouvais nez à nez avec Dean.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'observer. Il faut dire qu'on s'était croisé dans des circonstances plutôt étranges… Il était vraiment très sexy, deux yeux hésitant entre le bleu et le vert, une bouche diablement sensuelle…

Il pointa immédiatement son pistolet vers ma direction. Mes deux nouveaux protecteurs s'interposèrent aussitôt. Carlisle arriva tout de suite, suivi de Sam.

-Baisse ton arme !

-Non, pas avant d'être sûr qu'elle ne va pas me sauter à la gorge. Pardonne-moi d'être aussi tendu mais avec tous ces vampires, je suis un peu nerveux figure-toi !

Je vis Emmett esquisser un sourire. Il observait la scène depuis le salon. J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils étaient devenus amis tous les deux. Sam, quant à lui, passait beaucoup de temps avec Carlisle à faire des recherches.

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas la tuer avec ça… Au mieux, tu vas la blesser…

Il était toujours tendu face à moi. Puis en examinant avec attention mes pupilles, il baissa son arme résigné mais toujours méfiant.

-Bon, je me tire d'ici, je vais faire un tour !

Il se dirigea vers la Chevrolet Impala noir. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de me stopper, j'étais debout du côté passager.

-Je viens avec toi. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air moi aussi.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Tu veux parier ?

Nous défiâmes du regard pendant quelques secondes. Tout le monde nous observait avec attention. L'atmosphère était électrique.

Il jeta un regard vers Edward qui lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête. Alice qui avait accouru donna elle aussi son accord.

-Fais gaffe en fermant la porte, pas besoin l'amocher encore plus.

Il démarra aussi brutalement que la dernière fois, mais ralentit très vite la cadence, il avait besoin de se détendre lui aussi. Cela faisait du bien de faire des trucs d'humains… Tout cela avait été si rapide.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvée…

Il se retourna brièvement vers moi.

-Je ne sais pas si ce qu'on a fait est une bonne chose.

-Vous m'avez permis de prolonger mon existence et surtout, vous m'avez transporté au bon endroit. Ces vampires ont un supplément d'âme malgré leur…condition…

-Oui…je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible.

Il avait l'air pensif.

-Raconte-moi ton histoire.

-Avec mon frère, on chasse les démons.

-Non, je veux connaître ton histoire…je veux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air aussi triste.

Il restait silencieux en fixant la route. La musique ronronnait doucement dans le vieux poste grésillant de cette voiture de collection.

-Je…J'ai donné mon âme à un démon pour sauver mon petit frère. Il ne me reste que quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne vienne réclamer son dû.

Spontanément, je posais ma main sur la sienne. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul en sentant ma peau glacée mais me retint lorsque je tentais de la retirer.

-C'est incroyable… Ta peau est si douce…glacée c'est vrai mais lisse et parfaite…

Je souris doucement.

-Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la route !

Il répondit à mon sourire.

-On va où ?

-On va faire un tour à…

Il farfouilla dans son vide poche.

-A… comment c'est déjà le nom de ce coin…ah oui, Port Angeles. On va faire des trucs un peu plus normaux, genre, prendre un verre !

-Hummm tu crois que je peux encore boire…ce genre de trucs ?…

-Sûrement, mais à mon avis, tu ne vas pas aimer. Je te commanderai un bloody mary, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux

C'était agréable de penser à autre chose. Il était d'une compagnie très divertissante. C'était étrange de me retrouver aussi près d'un humain. Je pouvais entendre chaque pulsation de son corps et percevoir chacun de ses mouvements. Son torse était très bien dessiné. Il n'avait pas la stature de mes frères mais il m'attirait drôlement, bien plus que n'importe quel vampire. Son odeur si envoutante et ses bras… J'imaginais sans problème ses mains sur moi, mon corps au-dessus du sien…Cette chaleur humaine contre ma peau si glacée, cela pourrait avoir une puissance érotique inégalable.

-Dis, t'as pas l'intention de me mordre au moins ?

-Non, non, crois-moi j'avais d'autres projets en tête pour toi !

Je partis d'un grand éclat de rire. Il me regardait d'un drôle de façon, partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement, pour se décider à finalement vivre dangereusement, en riant avec moi. La journée passait rapidement et je m'étais rarement sentie aussi bien. On allait repartir quand il s'arrêta net devant une vitrine.

-Incroyable ! Il me le faut !

Il s'agissait d'un vieil appareil de projection. Il en avait cherché un pendant des années. Il avait toujours sur lui des bobines de films noirs des années cinquante. Ses yeux pétillaient quand il parlait de Bogart et du Grand Sommeil avec Lauren Bacall. Il était vraiment trop craquant.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison des Cullen, complètement détendus pour découvrir une ambiance fébrile. Ils avaient senti une présence étrangère, il s'agissait à priori du vampire qui m'avait mordu. D'après ce que je comprenais, il s'appelait Demetri, c'était une vieille connaissance à eux. Un traqueur, un chasseur de la pire espèce qui venait se venger de l'affront fait par les frères Winchester.

Ma nouvelle famille se préparait à l'attaque et j'étais moi aussi prête à les suivre. J'avais un compte à régler avec ce Demetri. Dean fit mine de vouloir nous accompagner mais Carlisle le stoppa net, une main sur sa poitrine.

-Laisse-nous régler ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre des risques inutiles.

Je remarqua une lueur dans ses yeux. Il était inquiet…pour moi… Surprise, je le fixais à mon tour. Il s'approcha de moi et planta ses magnifiques iris bleutées dans les miennes.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains :

-Sois prudente.

Et m'embrassa furtivement. Galvanisée par ce baiser, je me fis la promesse de revenir pour pouvoir approfondir cet échange, bien trop court à mon goût.

Nos mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés. Notre ennemi seul face à nous tous n'avait aucune chance. Je réclamais vengeance et demandais à l'affronter seule. Ma force de nouveau-née me donnait un avantage indéniable et je le réduisis en miettes en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ils organisèrent un feu pour brûler les morceaux épars de Demetri. Avec lui s'envolait les dernières traces de mon humanité. A la lueur des flammes je regardais les visages de ma nouvelle famille, de ma nouvelle existence.

Nous retournâmes à la maison, où je savais qu'il m'attendait. Son visage se détendit immédiatement lorsqu'il me vit. Il me prit par la main et m'emmena vers sa voiture.

-On a besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Il ya trop d'oreilles qui traînent par ici.

Je souris en entendant le grand éclat de rire d'Emmett.

Il roula jusqu'à une grange. Il avait installé tout le nécessaire pour faire un cinéma en plein air. Il actionna l'appareil et le film démarra sur le mur qui nous faisait face. Pas sûr que je puisse suivre l'histoire.

Il s'était retourné et me regardait intensément.

-Tu es sans aucune l'une des plus belles créatures que j'ai jamais vue…

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour l'embrasser. Dotée d'une agilité vampiresque je me glissais sur lui en un instant. [b]J'écartais avec délectation les pans de son petit blouson en cuir si sexy. Il me rendait littéralement dingue avec ce truc![/b] Je l'embrassai passionnément ondulant déjà sur son corps. Il passait ses mains fébrilement dans mes cheveux avant d'empoigner mes hanches. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir. Cette sensation de chaleur à travers mes vêtements n'avait rien de comparable. Tout cela était d'une sensualité bien plus intense que tout ce que j'avais expérimentée. Il déboutonnait lentement ma chemise, découvrant ma poitrine de ses doigts brûlants. J'étais grisée par le bruit de son cœur qui s'emballait sous chacun de mes assauts. Ma langue suivit le tracé d'une de ses veines, s'attardant dans son cou. J'aurais pu le tuer à n'importe quel moment. Il avait conscience du danger et me murmura à l'oreille

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà mangé…

Le danger de la situation amplifiait notre excitation. Il bascula le fauteuil et nous retrouvâmes rapidement sur la banquette arrière que j'avais quelque peu malmené lors de mon premier voyage. Peu importe le confort, mes mains déchiraient avidement les morceaux de tissus. J'éprouvais une frénésie toute sexuelle pimentée par ma soif de sang humain. Je savais que je pouvais me contrôler mais je devais atteindre le plaisir absolu pour être apaisée. Son désir pour moi montait en lui. Je pouvais le sentir se raidir sous mes mains. Il était prêt et j'étais prête. Je le chevauchais avec passion, appuyant mes mains sur la vitre embuée par ses expirations. Je m'écroulais sur lui, il caressa mes cheveux en m'embrassant doucement.

-Wouah… Je n'aurais jamais cru que le sexe avec une vampire puisse être aussi…

Mutine, je me redressai pour commencer à parcourir son torse.

-Wow wow wow, doucement ma belle. Je te rappelle que j'ai un cœur qui bat et je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'arrête tout de suite !

Je me recouchais sur lui avec un sourire.

-Alors, on le regarde ce film ?

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Sam passait toujours autant de temps avec Carlisle et Dean était tout à moi. Sa voiture était devenue le lieu officiel de nos ébats, et faire l'amour avec lui était la seule chose qui comptait dans mon existence à présent.

Les rapports entre les deux frères étaient tendus. Je compris enfin l'objet de leur querelle. Afin de sauver son frère, Sam avait envisagé qu'il se transforme en vampire, ce que Dean avait toujours refusé jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les Cullen. Quitte à abandonner son âme, il préférait devenir un des leurs, un des nôtres. La famille était réunie et Carlisle avait accepté la demande de Sam mais Dean ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Il n'est pas question qu'un homme me morde ! Non, non, non… Si quelqu'un doit le faire c'est Sophie.

J'étais surprise par sa demande. J'étais encore une nouveau-née et c'était bien le choix le plus dangereux qu'il puisse faire.

-Mais… Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir la force…

-Et bien dans ce cas là, mon âme sera damnée d'une autre façon, je n'ai que l'embarras du choix !

L'humour était une arme qu'il utilisait en permanence, mais j'avais appris à lire en lui.

-Je te promets d'essayer.

-Je sais que tu vas y arriver. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton temps.

Nous avions choisi de nous isoler dans sa voiture pour réfléchir à tout ça.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux que ce soit toi. Et je pense…je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose de spécial entre nous…

Pour toute réponse, je m'emparai de ses lèvres. Nous fîmes l'amour un peu plus doucement cette fois-ci, prenant bien soin de nous découvrir l'un l'autre. Cette relation avait pris une tournure bien différente. Détendus et apaisés, nous étions enlacés, son doigt faisant des va et vient sur mon épaule. Mes yeux plantés dans les siens, j'attendais un signe de sa part. Il hocha la tête de façon imperceptible. Je m'approchais lentement de sa nuque, je l'embrassais délicatement avant de planter mes canines dans sa chair si douce. J'entendis au loin le cri de rage du démon à qui je venais de dérober une âme. Dean était un des nôtres à présent. Main dans la main, nous plongions ensemble dans la damnation éternelle.


	43. 43 RobCindy by Eiphose Suite 12

Suite du chapitre 12

Rob / Cindy

Auteur : Sophie (Eiphose)

**POV Rob :**

Cela faisait maintenant 11 mois que Cindy et moi vivions notre amour. Plus les jours passaient et plus j'étais amoureux d'elle. Elle représentait tout ce que j'avais toujours recherché chez une femme. Elle était belle, intelligente, discrète, sensuelle. A la fin de mon tournage en France, je lui avais demandé si elle voulait venir avec moi aux Etats Unis. J'avais organisé une petite soirée intime dans mon appartement. Moi qui n'étais pas romantique pour deux sous avant, l'amour m'avait transformé. J'avais préparé un dîner, enfin j'avais commandé à un grand traiteur, (les seules fois où j'avais voulu lui cuisiner quelque chose ça c'était fini en catastrophe), j'avais par contre installé une jolie table, allumé des bougies, mis de la musique douce. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous à 20h. Ensuite, j'avais mis le costume dans lequel elle me trouvait trop sexy, celui que je portais pour les avants premières de mes films. Je lui avais dit que nous devions sortir, alors je savais qu'elle aussi serait habillée pour cette occasion.

A 20h, elle frappa à la porte, je regardais autour de moi pour voir si tout était prêt et allais lui ouvrir. Elle me sourit et me dit en m'enlaçant :

- tu m'emmènes où mon amour ce soir ?

- nulle part, on reste ici, mais ferme tes yeux et ne triche pas, je te surveille.

Je pris sa main et l'amenais dans le salon, elle essaya de tricher, je dû mettre mes mains sur ses yeux pour l'en empêcher.

- tu es incorrigible mon amour, une vraie gamine !

Elle se mit à rire

- ben oui mais tu me fais peur là, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire des secrets.

Arrivés dans le salon, je dégageais mes mains de devant ses yeux et l'observais. Elle resta stupéfaite, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa respiration c'était ralentie.

- C'est toi qu…qui a préparé ça ? C'est magnifique mon cœur.

Elle se retourna vers moi, posa ses lèvres douces sur les miennes, m'embrassa tendrement. Je dû stopper notre étreinte, parce que rien que le fait de l'embrasser était un supplice de désir, j'en voulais toujours plus.

- Doucement mon cœur, sinon nous ne pourrons profiter du dîner.

- Euh… qui te dit que j'ai faim d'autre chose que de toi. Me lança-t-elle avec sa petite moue dont je raffolais et qui me faisait perdre la tête.

- Nous avons toute la soirée et toute la nuit pour ça ma chérie !

Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui fis signe de venir s'asseoir à table.

- Je serai ton serveur personnel pour ce soir, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

- hum… tu sais très bien ce que je veux, mais je saurai être patiente, enfin j'essayerai.

J'aimais, enfin j'adorais lorsqu'elle était entreprenante comme ce soir. Ce côté sensuel de sa personnalité me fascinait. Elle pouvait être très timide et d'un instant à l'autre se laisser aller à ses pulsions. Ce qui n'était absolument pas pour me déplaire.

Tout au long du repas, elle me jeta des œillades qui voulaient en dire long sur le reste de la soirée. Pour le dessert, j'avais commandé une grande coupe de mousse au chocolat, je voulais lui rappeler que je n'avais pas oublié notre premier rendez-vous. Elle sourit et rougit.

- Tu te rappelles ?

- Si je me rappelle !! Mais c'est à ce moment là, mon amour que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi. Tu étais tellement sexy avec ma cuillère.

Et comme à notre premier rendez-vous, nous partageâmes la même cuillère. Je décidais que c'était le bon moment pour lui faire ma demande. Je me levais et aller mettre un cd de musique que j'avais composées pour elle avec ma guitare. Je savais qu'elle ne résisterait pas. Elle était tellement enjouée quand je composais rien que pour elle. A chaque fois que je prenais ma guitare nous finissions au lit.

Une fois le cd mis, je m'avançais vers elle, posais un doigt sous son menton, approchais mes lèvres de siennes et murmurais :

- Cela fait maintenant 3 mois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ma chérie, je dois repartir dans quelques jours pour un tournage aux Etats Unis comme tu le sais …….

- Rob non, s'il te plaît ne gâche pas ce moment de bonheur.

Dans ces yeux je pu lire de la tristesse mélangée à de la détresse.

- Laisse-moi finir mon cœur. Son visage se radoucit. Donc comme tu le sais je dois retourner aux USA, mais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, alors je voudrais que tu m'accompagne, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux verts, sa timidité ressurgit, elle ne me répondit pas, elle se leva d'un coup et se mit à déambuler dans le salon. Je restais stoïque, je pensais qu'elle se réjouirait de ma demande, qu'elle me sauterait dessus, au lieu de ça elle se renferma, je pus voir une larme coulée le long de sa joue. Je m'approchais d'elle, posa ma main sur sa joue.

- Mon amour, répond moi, je t'en prie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça Rob, c'est juste que je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises qu'entre nous c'était fini, que tu me laissais, qu'il était tant pour toi de repartir et je m'étais faite à cette idée, je m'y étais préparée.

- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu devrais être heureuse, je ne comprends pas.

- Oh Rob, je suis heureuse, oui je veux venir avec toi, oui je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Mais es-tu vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu désires, et ta famille, tes amis, ton agent.

- Oh mon amour tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis sûr de moi. Je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelque chose que le fait que tu viennes avec moi. Cindy, je t'aime, je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés.

Je la pris alors dans mes bras, l'embrassa, ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent, nos langues se cherchaient, se repoussaient pour mieux se retrouver. Je la portais jusque sur mon lit et l'allongeait. Ses yeux avaient repris leur pétillant, je retrouvais ma tigresse que j'aimais tant. Elle me fit signe de m'allonger à côté d'elle, je ne fis pas prier, à peine étais-je posé à côté d'elle qu'elle s'assit sur moi une jambe de chaque côté de moi. Je pouvais sentir à travers mon pantalon la chaleur qui se dégageait de son intimité sur ma propre virilité. C'est elle qui me fit l'amour cette nuit là. La plus merveilleuse nuit qu'il m'avait été donné de vivre depuis longtemps.

8 mois aujourd'hui que nous avions déménagé aux USA. La vie avec Cindy était simple, j'étais aux anges. Mon travail marchait bien, j'avais fait un film qui avait battu des records d'entrées au cinéma, une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette mais entre un vampire et une humaine. Mon amour m'accompagnait sur les plateaux de cinéma, aux avants premières, lors des émissions pour la promotion des films. Heureusement qu'elle venait avec moi, je ne supportais pas d'être trop longtemps éloigné d'elle et en plus elle m'apaisait. Tout mon entourage était accroc à sa gentillesse et sa simplicité.

Nous avions eu quelques moments difficiles lors de la promotion de Twilight, les paparazzi m'avaient inventé plusieurs histoires d'amour avec mes différentes partenaires. Je savais que Cindy ne les croyait pas, mais je la savais aussi très perturbée pas ces dédales de mensonges. Elle n'en laissait jamais rien paraître. Mais un soir j'étais rentré chez nous et je la trouvé en train de pleurer.

- Mon amour qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je posais ma main sur son visage, mais elle me jeta un regard méchant, se leva et partie dans la salle de bain qu'elle ferma à clé.

- Cindy, dis moi ce qui se passe ? Mon amour répond moi, je t'en prie, dis moi.

- Va t'en Rob, je veux plus te voir, va t'en, tu as compris toi et moi c'est fini.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait, j'étais abasourdi, elle me disait que c'étais fini, mais de quoi parlait elle ?

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends rien Cindy, dis moi, parle moi.

- Il se passe que tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver ta greluche et me foutre la paix.

Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé comme ça, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi en colère. Greluche ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

- Bon écoute ma chérie, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, voudrais-tu bien sortir de la salle de bain et m'expliquer.

- Non je n'ai pas envie de te voir, je veux que tu me laisse tranquille, je veux que tu partes, je veux plus jamais te revoir. Disparaît !!!!!

- Bon Cindy arrête de faire ton enfant, sors de cette salle de bain tout de suite !

Jamais je ne m'étais énervé après elle, mais là je ne supportais pas de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.

Elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, si je n'avais pas était aussi agacé par son comportement, je lui aurais sauté dessus dans la seconde, son visage était rouge d'avoir tant pleuré, ses yeux encore tout mouillés, je voulais la réconforter, la prendre contre moi, je m'approchais mais elle me repoussa. Elle alla dans la chambre, pris un sac de sport et commença à y mettre ses vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Vu que tu ne veux pas partir, c'est moi qui m'en vais.

- Mais est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Tu le sais très bien, alors arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, tu t'es bien amusé avec mes sentiments, hein, et bien maintenant c'est terminé, tu ne m'y prendras plus.

Elle prit son sac, me jeta un regard froid et pris la porte.

J'étais tellement atterré que je restais sur place un moment à essayer de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Je pris mon téléphone et essayais de la joindre, mais elle ne répondit pas.

Elle allait revenir, ça ne faisait aucun doute, elle ne pouvait pas me laisser, j'avais besoin d'elle, non elle ne pouvait pas me quitter. J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé, je poussais un magazine qui était posé dessus et je compris.

La première page était une photo de moi avec dans les bras ma dernière partenaire. Je comprenais mieux Cindy, même si cette photo ne voulait rien dire. Je détestais les paparazzis, mais je me détestais encore plus moi même. Je me rappelais cette fameuse soirée. Ma chérie n'avait pas voulu m'accompagner à une soirée donnée en honneur d'un film, elle était fatiguée. J'y étais donc allé seul. Là bas j'y avais retrouvé ma partenaire, nous avions passé la soirée ensemble, elle avait des soucis avec son copain et nous avions discuté de nos moitié une bonne partie de la soirée. A la fin, je l'avais prise dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir et avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Bien sûr, ces faux journalistes à la noix avaient pris notre échange en photo. Le pire était le titre de l'article "Comment Robert Pattinson passe d'une fille à l'autre". Comment Cindy avait elle pu croire à ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des torchons m'inventaient des histoires. J'ouvris le magazine et y découvris encore plus à l'intérieur, des montagnes de photos avec des filles que je n'avais même jamais rencontrées s'y trouvaient, des titres tous les uns plus horribles que les autres. J'étais dans une colère noire, après ces paparrazzi, après Cindy qui ne m'avait pas fais confiance et qui avait cru tout ça sans me laisser m'expliquer et après moi aussi qui ne l'avait pas retenue.

Je m'affalais sur le canapé, complètement perdu. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle revienne. Je décidais de la rappeler encore. Bien sûr elle ne répondit pas et je lui laisser un message :_ "Chérie, c'est moi, écoute j'ai trouvé le magazine, tu sais que c'est faux, je t'aurais expliqué si tu m'avais laissé le temps, reviens je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, j'ai besoin de toi, Je t'aime."_

**POV Cindy :**

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Je ne lui avais même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, j'étais partie comme ça ? Mais j'en avais marre de le voir dans les bras de toutes ces filles. Je savais que pour la plupart c'était archi faux, mais là, à cette soirée, je n'y étais pas. Et le voir la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, ça m'avait fait mal. Et puis ses yeux ! Je voyais très bien la lueur qu'ils avaient, je la connaissais. Non il m'avait trahie, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et la première fois où je n'allais pas avec lui, voilà qu'il en prenait une autres dans ses bras. C'était trop. Comment aurais-je pu rivaliser à côté de toutes ces filles magnifiques qui lui tournaient autour. Moi, la petite française et elles actrices parfaites.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais faire. J'allais dans un café, pour réfléchir. J'entendis la musique de 'I'll be your lover too", mon téléphone, Rob. Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre. Je pris un café et commençais à réfléchir. Je l'aimais ça c'était sûr, mais lui m'aimait-il encore ? Pouvais-je rivaliser ? Pourrais-je encore lui faire confiance ? Pourrais-je supporter encore de lire tout ça, de partager la vie de quelqu'un de connu ? Il me fallait du temps, il fallait que je m'éloigne, que je me ressource, il fallait que je rentre chez moi. Mon téléphone resonna, je ne répondis toujours pas, ma décision était prise, mais comment lui dire que je le quittais, que je rentrais en France. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter, je ne pouvais pas était plus juste. J'aurai craqué. Il me laissa un message, j'écoutais _"Chérie, c'est moi, écoute j'ai trouvé le magazine, tu sais que c'est faux, je t'aurais expliqué si tu m'avais laissé le temps, reviens je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, j'ai besoin de toi, Je t'aime."_ Sa voix tremblait, je pouvais deviner qu'il était énervé et malheureux. Il m'aimait, alors pourquoi l'avait-il prise dans ses bras et embrasser. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir la photo. Et ses yeux !!! Non il ne m'aimait pas, il se servait de moi pour que sa vie lui paraisse normale. Non je ne retournerai pas chez nous, enfin chez lui. Après tout qu'avais-je à moi dans l'appartement. Rien. J'avais tout quitté pour lui, ma famille, mes amies, mon boulot, et pourquoi, pour être sa chose. C'était dur de penser de notre relation de cette façon, mais j'étais tellement énervée. J'avais voulu retravailler et il m'en avait empêché. Il m'avait dit " _Tu n'as pas besoin ma chérie, je gagne assez pour nous deux et puis avec mes déplacement tu ne pourras pas venir avec moi si tu travailles, et j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés" _J'avais essayé de lui expliquer que j'avais besoin d'indépendance, mais il m'avait fait son regard de braise et son sourire en coin, alors j'avais craqué. Je l'avais suivi, comme un animal de compagnie. Et pourquoi ? Pour me retrouver sans rien aujourd'hui. Je lui en voulais pour ça aussi.

Non il fallait que je parte, que je quitte tout ça et que je me retrouve. Je m'étais perdue. Je l'aimais, mais je ne m'aimais plus. Moi tellement indépendante avant, qu'avais-je fait de ma vie ? Je me mis à pleurer. Le cafetier vint me demander si tout allias bien et je lui répondis

- Est-ce que tout à l'air d'aller bien ? Non ça ne va pas !!!!!

Il me jeta un regard de pitié et s'éloigna comprenant que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je décidais d'appeler ma copine Sophie.

- Sophie, c'est moi et j'explosai en sanglot

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouh la j'aime pas te savoir triste, raconte moi, vous vous êtes disputés ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

Je lui racontais tout, elle m'écoutait sans m'interrompre, c'était une de ses qualités que j'adorais. Je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur elle. Quand j'étais partie de France avec Rob, elle m'avait soutenue, c'était l'une des seules d'ailleurs qui m'avait approuvée. Elle était venue plusieurs fois nous rendre visite aux USA. Elle appréciait beaucoup Rob, elle disait que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Elle m'écouta et me dit :

- Ma chérie, tu sais que vous êtes des âmes sœurs, jamais il ne t'aurait trompé, mais je comprends ta réaction, alors si tu veux venir en France pour te ressourcer et bien viens, tu sais que tu peux venir chez moi, il n'y a aucun problème, mais je pense que tu devrais le laisser s'expliquer avant quand même, je te connais tu t'en voudras de partir comme ça, sur un coup de tête

Elle avait raison, elle me connaissait si bien. Elle me comprenait toujours.

- So. Je ne peux pas, j'ai pas envie, c'est trop frais encore. Dis si je rentre demain, tu peux venir me chercher à l'aéroport, je te donnerai les horaires.

- Bien sûr, quelle question, mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit

- C'est tout vu, je te retéléphone ce soir et te donne l'heure de mon vol. Merci So de m'avoir écoutée, je t'adore, bisous à tout à l'heure.

- Bisous ma chouchou.

Je savais qu'elle était dans le vrai, mais elle connaissait mon obstination et savait que je ne lâcherai pas le morceau.

J'étais au courant que Rob avait une audition pour un nouveau film ce soir alors je décidais de rentrer à ce moment là, pour prendre le reste de mes affaires. Parce qu'avec mon sac de linge, je n'irais pas bien loin. "I'll be your lover too", je laissais sonner. Répondeur _"Mon amour nom d'un chien, répond-moi, rappelle-moi, je m'inquiète, où es-tu, il faut qu'on parle, je dois partir, je t'en supplie rentre avant, laisse moi te parler."_ Si j'avais écouté mon coeur, je l'aurais rappeler de suite, je lui aurais dit que j'étais désolée, que je l'aimais, que je le croyais. Mais mon cerveau me disais le contraire et la raison pris le dessus sur la passion.

En attendant 18h je décidais de prendre un billet d'avion pour ce soir en direction de Paris. J'appelais l'aéroport et commandais mon billet, que je récupérerais sur place ce soir. Mon vol était à 19h, juste le temps de rentrer, prendre mes affaires et aller à l'aéroport en taxi. Pas le temps de le voir et c'était très bien comme ça. 8 heures de vol plus le décalage horaire ça me faisait arriver à Paris à 9h du matin. J'appelais donc Sophie pour lui dire.

A 18h j'arrivais à l'appartement et comme je m'y attendais, il n'était pas là. Je fis le tour de l'appartement et regroupais quelques affaires. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je n'étais plus sûre de vouloir partir. Je pris une photo de nous qui était posée dans le salon et la glissais dans mon sac. Je lui laissais un mot et partie, jetant un dernier regard sur notre vie. Les larmes coulèrent.

**POV Rob :**

Je l'avais appelée plusieurs fois, laissé 2 messages, mais rien, pas un appel, pas un signe. C'est le cœur gros que je partis à mon audition, je savais que j'allais la rater vu dans l'tat que j'étais, mais mon agent m'avait obligé à y aller et j'avais obtempérer. J'espérer qu'en rentrant elle serai là et que nous pourrions enfin avoir une explication.

L'audition dura jusqu'à 19h30, je rentrai à toute vitesse. Arrivé à l'appartement j'eu un pincement au cœur, un pressentiment j'ouvris la porte, elle était fermée à clé ce qui n'était pas normal.

- Chérie tu es là ? pas de réponse, j'avançais, pas de bruit, pas de mouvement. J'allais dans le salon et il me parut bizarre, il manquait quelque chose mais je n'aurai su dire quoi. Je me précipitais dans la cuisine et trouvais un mot.

_Rob, je suis rentrée en France, j'ai besoin de faire une pause pour me retrouver, besoin de réfléchir, je suis chez Sophie, laisse moi un peu de temps, je t'appellerai. Cindy. Je t'aime_

Je tombais à genoux et pris ma tête dans mes mains. Elle m'avait quitté, m'avait laissé. Elle était retournée en France. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues. Je ne l'avais pas rendue heureuse avec moi, j'avais été trop égoïste, mais je l'aimais tellement. Elle aussi elle m'aimait encore, elle l'avait écrit. Tout n'était pas perdu alors. Je me battrais pour la récupérer.

Elle allait chez So, j'aimais son amie, je savais qu'elle me soutiendrait, je savais qu'elle allait prendre soin d'elle, je savais qu'elle serait de mon côté. Plusieurs fois elle m'avait dit que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. C'était l'une de seule qui nous avait soutenus lorsque nous étions rentrés à New York. La seule qui était venue nous rendre visite. Elles étaient très proches avec Cindy, comme des sœurs. Je décidais de l'appeler pour savoir ce que Cindy lui avait dit.

Je composais son numéro :

- Allo, me répondit une voix endormie

- Sophie, c'est Rob,

- Rob mais tu sais l'heure qu'il est à Paris là ?

- Euh non je suis désolé, mais………

- Il est 2h du matin Rob,

- Je suis désolé vraiment So., mais il faut que tu me dises, je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis cet après midi, je suis inquiet.

Je savais que même si je l'avais réveillée elle me pardonnerait et me répondrait, c'était la gentillesse incarnée.

- Ecoute, l'histoire du magazine a été le déclencheur…………

- Le déclencheur ? mais de quoi, je croyais que tout allait bien avant ça.

- Justement Rob, non tout n'allait pas bien, j'ai essayé de te mettre en garde plusieurs fois mais tu ne m'as jamais écoutée. Rob elle était là avec toi comme une belle plante, as-tu seulement pensé à ses besoins à ses désirs de temps en temps ?

- Mais bien sûr que oui, je ne comprends pas, je lui offrais tout ce qu'elle voulait, je….

- T'es bien un mec Rob, une fille n'a pas besoin que de matériel, tu sais elle était indépendante avant de te rencontrer et puis là avec toi elle s'est sentie comme un objet, comme ta chose. Et quand elle a vu les photos, elle s'est dit que tu l'avais trompée, que tu t'étais servie d'elle pour garder les pieds sur terre Rob, que tu ne l'aimais plus, tu sais elle a une mauvaise estime d'elle et te voir avec toutes ces bombasses d'actrices ça lui a fait peur. Elle a eu besoin de se retrouver. Elle arrive tout à l'heure, j'irai la chercher ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais soin d'elle, mais toi tu devrais réfléchir un peu et te mettre à sa place aussi. Tu sais elle t'aime et vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, elle te reviendra, je t'aiderai, mais Rob s'il te plaît, réfléchis, pense à elle et arrête d'être égocentrique sur votre amour ou plutôt sur ton amour pour elle Ok. Bon aller j'ai sommeil, laisse lui 2/3 jours et appelle là. Je la connais par cœur, tu verras que j'ai raison. Je t'embrasse.

Vraiment si je n'avais pas été amoureux de Cindy, j'aurai pu aimer Sophie. Au moins elle était cash et savait toujours trouver les mots pour vous faire voir la réalité en face.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire, j'avais été égoïste, je l'avais voulu pour moi sans vraiment penser à ce qu'elle voulait elle. Comme pour le travail, je pensais qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait travailler parce qu'elle ne désirait pas être entretenue, mais jamais je n'aurai cru que c'était pour se sentir bien. J'avais été un idiot. Et savoir que les photos n'avaient été qu'un déclencheur me rassura un peu. Cela voulait peut être dire qu'elle ne les croyait pas. Pourtant je savais que j'étais fautif pour celle de la couverture. Il ne s'était rien passé entre ma partenaire et moi, mais j'avais eu pitié d'elle et j'avais failli l'embrasser. Quel con. Sophie avait raison, elle connaissait Cindy et cela ne servirait à rien que je la harcèle au téléphone, au contraire. Elle était têtue. Et puis So. sera là pour m'avertir si quelque chose devait se passer.

**POV Cindy :**

Le trajet en avion fût long, très long. J'étais fatiguée. Je doutais d'avoir pris la bonne décision, peut être que Sophie avait raison, peut être que j'aurais dû le laisser s'expliquer, peut être que j'aurais dû lui parler plus tôt. Parce qu'en fin de compte, le magazine n'avait été que la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. La vie auprès de quelqu'un de célèbre est agréable par certains côtés mais ne rien pouvoir faire sans être épié, sans avoir peur de faire quelque chose que le monde entier verra l'était beaucoup moins. Et puis mon amant était merveilleux, il était doux, gentil, prévenant, il prenait soin de moi, mais trop justement. Je m'étais perdue et ne me reconnaissais plus, j'avais pris peur. Et voilà que je fuyais alors qu'avant je me serai accrochée, il fallait vraiment que je me retrouve.

A l'aéroport, je vis Sophie qui m'attendait. J'étais contente de la retrouver, elle m'avait manquée. Nous allâmes chez elle, j'aimais bien son appartement, il était simple et puis j'y étais comme chez moi. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaissait, on était comme des sœurs, j'avais passer beaucoup de temps chez elle, surtout au début que j'étais partie de La Bretagne, de chez mes parents, je n'avais pas trouvé de logement tout de suite alors elle m'avait hébergée. Cela me fit un pincement au cœur de me rappeler de cette époque. J'avais été si heureuse. Pas que j'étais malheureuse maintenant, mais je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je m'installais dans ma chambre, elle m'aida à sortir mes affaires et à les ranger, elle vis la photo et ce qui devais arriver arriva.

- Tu sais qu'il m'a appelé cette nuit ? Il était perdu, tu lui as juste laissé un mot comme ça. Il s'inquiétait. Tu aurais pu au moins l'appeler. Je suis sûre que tu regrettes maintenant.

En plein dans le mille comme à chaque fois.

- Oui je regrette, mais si je l'avais appelé tu sais très bien toi aussi que je serai restée là bas !!! Et j'avais vraiment besoin de rentrer. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Je lui ai dit que tu l'aimais encore, que l'histoire du magazine n'était que le déclencheur et qu'il fallait qu'il réfléchisse ! Tu sais il était vraiment malheureux. Il t'aime. Il ne te voulait pas de mal.

- Je sais tout ça So. moi aussi je l'aime, mais je n'en peux plus de la situation, c'est trop dur.

- Tu le savais chouchou que ce serai dur, tu avais côtoyer ce monde là avant de le connaître, tu savais les conséquences. Dis moi, tu n'envisage quand même pas de lui demander de choisir entre toi et son métier hein, rassures moi.

- Bien sûr que non, jamais je ne lui demanderai une chose pareille. Bon et toi quoi de neuf alors depuis tout ce temps.

Je ne voulais plus aborder le sujet de Rob, après tout j'étais là pour ne plus penser à lui, à nous. Elle me raconta, sa vie, son boulot. Elle n'aborda pas le sujet des mecs et il fallut que je lui tire les vers du nez.

- Et côté sentimental ma chérie, t'en ai où ?

- Euh…. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

- Ah oui, ben vas y racontes au lieu de faire ta cachotière.

- En fait c'est mon chef de service, il s'appelle Edward et il est trop beau, je suis trop amoureuse, mais je te le présenterai demain, on doit dîner ensemble. Ah oui au fait ça te dirais de descendre ce week end sur La Ciotat chez Drinou, je lui ai dit que tu venais quelques temps et elle m'a dit qu'on avait intérêt à descendre la voir. En plus il va faire super beau !!! Ca te changera les idées. Et puis tu ne peux pas dire non.

- Ok Ok en plus ça me fait trop plaisir de la revoir.

On aurait dit une vrai gamine, elle était toujours enthousiaste, toujours de bonne humeur. J'étais contente qu'elle est trouvé enfin son prince charmant, elle le méritait et j'avais hâte de le rencontrer.

La soirée se passa dans nos souvenirs. Je n'étais plus préoccupée, je me laissais vivre et être moi-même. So. reçut un coup de téléphone, son chéri et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Rob mais en voulais-je vraiment. Oui je le voulais, je voulais qu'il me montre qu'il pensait à moi, ce que je lui reprochais hier. Je pris mon téléphone et décidais de l'appeler. Là bas il était 18h, il serait certainement rentré. Répondeur : _« c'est moi, je voulais juste entendre ta voix, tu me manques, mais ça me fait du bien d'être ici. Je te rappellerais demain. Je t'aime »_

J'étais déçue de ne pas l'avoir eu, mais soulagée aucune explication à donner. So. revint et me demanda si je voulais aller me coucher. Je lui dis que oui, j'étais crevée par le voyage.

La semaine passa très vite, nous sortions, parlions, délirions. Nous avions 28 et 29 ans, mais si on nous avait vu, on nous aurait donné 15 ans. C'était très agréable. J'avais rencontré le copain, de Sophie, un homme très charmant. Nous nous étions tout de suite bien entendus. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelles de Rob, je m'inquiétais, se pouvait-il qu'il m'ait oublié. J'avais été sur le net plusieurs fois pour voir si de nouvelles photos étaient sorties, mais rien, cela m'avait rassurée. A l'approche du week-end chez Cendrine, Sophie était toute excitée. Elle me cachait quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas réussi à savoir quoi. J'avais juste su qu'elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone bizarre le jeudi mais rien de plus. J'avais donc imaginé qu'elle allait profiter du week-end pour nous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

Quant à moi, j'avais pris ma décision, je ne voulais pas quitter Rob et s'il voulait toujours de moi, je rentrerais le jeudi suivant à New York. Mais à mes conditions.

Edward passa nous chercher vendredi après midi après sa permanence et nous partîmes tous les 3 chez Drinou. Le voyage fût très agréable mais un peu long, j'avais hâte d'arriver.

Nous arrivâmes enfin, Drinou nous attendait, toute souriante. Elle nous sauta au cou. J'étais heureuse de la revoir, cela faisait longtemps, plus d'un an que je ne l'avais pas revu. Elle nous fit entrer dans sa maison, je m'avançais lentement et n'avais pas vu qu'aucun d'eux ne me suivait. Une fois dans le salon, je le vis, là devant moi, l'amour de ma vie. Il était là, un sourire aux lèvres, me tendant les bras dans lesquels je me jetais à toute allure.

- Pardonne-moi, je suis désolée, pardonne-moi, réussis-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa langoureusement sur les lèvres. Mes amis nous rejoignirent et l'ambiance était au romantisme. Nous avions fait connaissance avec Jackson le copain de Cendrine. Après le repas, les hommes s'étaient mis dehors autour du salon de jardin pour discuter et profiter de la vue magnifique sur la mer, tandis qu'avec mes amies nous discutions dans la cuisine en rangeant. Je su ainsi que Rob avait contacté So pour me faire la surprise de venir nous rejoindre. Elle avait tout arrangé, comme à son habitude et je l'en remerciais. Ainsi je compris son silence sur le mystérieux coup de téléphone. Puis nous allâmes les rejoindre. Edward et Sophie, nous laissèrent pour aller se balader en amoureux et je trouvais l'idée plutôt appétissante, surtout que je n'avais qu'une envie me retrouver seule avec Rob pour avoir enfin une discussion. Cendrine nous indiqua un endroit tranquille où nous rendre et nous y partîmes.

Enfin, je me retrouvais seule avec mon amour. En voiture aucun de nous deux ne parla. Une sorte de gêne s'était installée, je ne savais pas comment commencer la discussion. Je pense que de son côté, il en était de même.

**Pov Rob :**

Enfin je la tenais dans mes bras, enfin je pouvais l'embrasser, la sentir, la toucher. Lorsqu'elle me sauta dans les bras, mon cœur failli s'arrêter. Si ses amis n'étaient pas arrivés, je pense que je lui aurais fait l'amour là, sur place. Nous avions dîné, puis nous étions retrouvés dehors à discuter. Je voulais me retrouver seul avec elle et lorsque So partie avec son chéri, je vis dans le regard de mon amoureuse que l'idée lui plaisait autant qu'à moi. Cendrine compris et nous indiqua un endroit où aller pour nous retrouver seuls. Le chemin jusque dans les Calanques fut court et silencieux. Une fois garés, nous rejoignîmes notre petit coin de paradis par un chemin. Je lui pris la main et elle se blottit contre moi pour descendre. Elle brisa le silence.

- Rob, je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû réagir de la sorte, j'aurai dû t'expliquer et t'écouter, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'étais perdu, je ne savais plus quoi penser !

- Mon amour, jamais je ne t'aurais fait du mal, jamais je n'ai voulu que tu souffres, je sais ce qu'implique ma notoriété, mais tu es plus chère à mon cœur que la célébrité, je pensais que tu le savais, je pensais vraiment que tu l'avais compris.

- Je le sais, j'ai confiance en toi, mais c'est en moi que je ne crois pas, je me demande encore ce que tu fais avec moi, quand on voit les femmes qui te fréquentes.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a que toi, je t'aime Cindy, je t'aime toi et personne d'autre, c'est toi que je veux, toi et toi seule.

Nous étions arrivés sur la plage et nous marchions l'un contre l'autre le long de la mer. Il faisait doux et une envie soudaine me prit. Je commençais à me déshabiller, elle me regarda surprise et se mit à rire.

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas faire ce que je pense.

- Et pourquoi pas, après tout, nous sommes tous les 2 seuls, alors pourquoi pas. Je me jetais dans l'eau en boxer. Allez viens elle est super bonne.

Je n'eut pas besoin de la prier deux fois, elle se mit en sous-vêtements et vint me rejoindre. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle, son corps parfait m'avait manqué, la toucher m'avait manqué, la douceur de sa peau m'avait manqué. A cette pensée, je sentis mon corps réagir et se durcir. Elle était collée à moi, ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de les franchir. Nous étions seuls au monde, dans un petit coin d'Eden. Je la pris dans mes bras et la transportait sur la plage. Elle se laissa faire, ne détachant pas ses lèvres des miennes, ses mains passant sur mon torse, dans mon dos. Je l'allongeais sur le sable et vint me mettre entre ses jambes. Je lâchais sa bouche pour descendre le long de sa clavicule, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille que je titillais avec ma langue. Elle se cambra, signe de l'effet que je lui faisais.

- Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi et je suis tien. Lui murmurais-je. Ne me quittes plus jamais, ne me refais jamais ça ou j'en mourrais.

- Plus jamais, réussit-elle à dire dans un long soupir.

Je passais ma langue sur son cou, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, passais un doigt sur l'extrémité de ses seins à travers la fine dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Je voulais prendre mon temps, je voulais la savourer, la voir fondre de plaisir pour moi, je voulais lui montrer qu'il n'ya avait qu'elle dans mon cœur. Qu'elle était mon tout, ma vie, ma raison d'exister. Je prenais mon temps, je passais mes doigts le long de ses côtes, de son ventre, des ses bras, j'arrivais à l'une de ses épaules et baissais lentement la fine bretelle de sa lingerie, je déposais un doux baiser à sa place, remontant vers ses lèvres si sensuelles, entre ouvertes d'où s'échappait de langoureux sons, sa langue vint rencontrer la mienne, en un baiser doux et dure. Je la délaissais pour aller sur son autre épaule et faire de même. Puis je défis d'une main l'attache et de l'autre traçais le contour du tissus sur ses seins pour enfin arracher le bout d'étoffe. Ma langue alla taquiner leurs pointes durcies par mes caresses. Je la regardais et je pouvais voir le désir que je lui procurais, à cette seule vision mon sexe se fit encore plus dur, si cela était possible.

- Roooooob je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te sentir. Me supplia-t-elle. Mais je voulais faire durer ce supplice, je voulais la voir se libérer sous mes caresses, sous ma langue, je voulais qu'elle m'implore de la prendre.

- Patience mon amour, il ne fallait pas me laisser, patience, j'ai une semaine à rattraper.

Ses mains se faisaient ardentes et impatientes, essayant de m'enlever mon boxer, essayant de caresser ma virilité, mais je la repoussais.

- Rob supplia t'elle, j'ai besoin de te toucher.

- Shhhhhh laisse moi faire.

Je posais mon visage sur son ventre et écoutais son cœur battre, quel douce mélodie, puis je descendis sur le tissus recouvrant son intimité, l'effleurant d'un doigt, elle était déjà mouillée pour moi. Son impatience me gagna à son tour et j'arrachais le tissu. Mes doigts jouaient avec sa féminité, son bouton était gonflé de plaisir, mes doigts le titillaient et elle se cambra d'un coup, elle était prête à venir, je rentrais alors un doigt en elle et ma langue se posa sur son point d'amour. Je voulais qu'elle vienne là, juste sous les caresses de ma langues et les allers retours de mes doigts.

- Viens bébé, jouis pour moi, oui viens.

- Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooob

Son corps se souleva dans un dernier soubresaut. Un soupir sortit de sa bouche et ses mains se crispèrent sur mes cheveux. Elle me remonta le visage vers elle, ses yeux brillaient d'extase. Je l'embrassais langoureusement et soulevais mes hanches pour quelle puisse enfin ôter mon boxer. Ce qu'elle fit en moins de deux secondes, puis ses mains débutèrent une magnifique caresse sur mon sexe. Mais je ne pouvais plus attendre, je pris alors ses poignets dans mes mains et la pénétrais d'un seul mouvement. Je lâchais ses mains, j'avais besoin de la caresser, de l'effleurer. Je ne quittais pas ses lèvres, je jouais avec sa langue, mordillais sa lèvre inférieure. Mes va et vient se firent plus intensifs, j'allais venir, je ne pouvais tenir davantage, mais je voulais me libérer en même temps qu'elle. Alors d'une main je retournais vers son point sensible et recommençais ma caresse précédente. Je la sentis se contracter sur moi, signe qu'elle était prête et dans un dernier va et vient, nous nous libérâmes enfin ensemble.

Nous restâmes étendus dans cette position un certain temps, je l'écoutais reprendre une respiration calme, mon visage posait sur sa poitrine, ses mains caressant mon dos. Elle frissonna. Il faisait nuit, nous étions seulement éclairés par la lune.

- Tu as froid, lui dis-je

- Oui un peu et puis il faudrait peut être rentrer avant que les filles appellent police secours, dit-elle en rigolant.

Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et nous nous rhabillâmes.

**POV Cindy :**

Je venais de passer la meilleure réconciliation de ma vie. Il m'avait torturée de plaisir, mais j'avais aimé ça. Oui j'avais adoré. Jamais il ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir. J'étais pressée de rentrer, je voulais à mon tour le faire languir, je voulais moi aussi le voir prendre du plaisir sous mes caresses.

Nous arrivâmes chez Cendrine, les deux couples devaient être couchés car personne n'était au rez de chaussée. Nous montâmes rejoindre notre chambre et nous nous regardâmes avec un sourire aux lèvres. Nous entendions des soupirs venir des deux autres chambres, à croire que c'était la soirée des retrouvailles.

Arrivés dans notre chambre, je me jetais sur les lèvres de mon amoureux et le poussa jusqu'au lit. Il se laissa faire, ayant sans doute deviné ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Il s'allongea, je me posais sur lui et enlevais son tee-shirt. Je passais alors la pointe des mes doigts sur son torse marqué par ses abdominaux, dessinant leurs contours, puis j'approchais mon visage et suivais leur tracé de ma langue. Il gémissait sous mes caresses et je sentis ma féminité se mouiller. Mais c'était à son tour de supplier après tout. Je déboutonnais son jean et lui enlevais, le faisant glisser lentement sur ses hanches, me penchant pour passer ma bouche sur la protubérance de son boxer, descendant son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles pour finir par lui enlever complètement. Je revenais m'asseoir sur ses hanches, roulant des hanches sur sa virilité tendue sous le tissu. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser et il souleva sa tête pour me mordiller les lèvres. Je rigolais et poussa son torse sur le lit qu'il soit à ma merci.

- Patience cher Mr, vous avez voulu jouer ce soir, alors jouons !!!!!

- Hummmm ma tigresse me revient et j'aime ça, gémit-il

Je repris mes caresses sur son corps, frottant mon intimité contre la sienne. Je me levais d'un coup et commençais un striptease langoureux. Ses yeux trahissaient son impatience, il me fit son sourire en coin qui d'ordinaire m'aurait fait craquer mais je tenais bon. Une fois en sous vêtement je m'approchais tel un félin et retirais son boxer. Son sexe se tendit, appelant mes mains et ma bouche. Je ne me fis pas prier et débutais mes caresses en titillant son extrémité du bout de ma langue aidée de mon pouce. Je savais qu'il adorait cet attouchement. Puis ma langue se fit plus entreprenante sur toute sa longueur.

- Mon amour arrête, j'en peux plus………….hummmmmm

- Hein hein, dis-je en secouant ma tête de droite à gauche, tu as voulu joué !!!!!

Je le léchais, le suçais, mes mains tâtant son corps si dur, ses abdominaux si bien dessinés. Puis il commença alors à être pris de frissons et je su que c'était le moment. Je me retirais, ôtais mes sous vêtements et vint me poser sur sa virilité. Je frottais mon sexe contre le sien en me déhanchant, il s'était soulevé et me léchait les seins, m'embrassais les épaules, passait ses mains dans mon dos, délicieuse caresse qui transperçait mon corps de frissons de plaisirs. N'y tenant plus je l'enfonçais en moi. Je commençais alors à monter et descendre mon corps sur lui. Il s'était maintenant totalement assis, nos langues dansaient ensemble, se cherchant, se repoussant, mes mains dans ses cheveux, il faisait des pressions avec les siennes sur mes fesses, m'aidant dans mes mouvements de va et vient.

Il s'arrêta à mon oreille.

- Je t'aime Cindy, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme.

L'extase me transperça alors de part en part, en même temps que lui. Nos corps se soulevèrent dans un même élan de plaisirs. Il attrapa mes hanches et me coucha sur le lit, se posant sur moi, continuant sa caresse interne, jusqu'à ce que nos corps se détendent.

Puis il s'allongea à coté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Je repensais à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Etait-ce vrai ou seulement dans l'émotion du moment ? Et qu'allais-je lui répondre ?

- Mon amour, ce que je viens de te dire, je le veux vraiment tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi pendant cette semaine et je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi, je veux être à tes côté jusqu'au bout. Je sais que je te prends au dépourvu. Mais je t'aime Cindy. Il me dit tout ça au creux de l'oreille, dans un chuchotement qui me parcouru de frissons.

- Rob tu sais que je t'aime aussi, je veux être tienne pour toujours bien sûr. Oui je veux devenir ta femme.

Et nous reprîmes nos ébats ou nous étions restés. La nuit fût magique. Nous nous endormîmes sur le petit matin après que mon amoureux m'ai dit :

- Si j'avais su je serais venu te chercher plutôt. Mais ne me quittes plus jamais. Tu es ma vie maintenant.

***************************************************

Pour celles qui nous lisent et qui ne nous connaissent pas il y a des clins d'oeil à d'autres lemons que nous avons écrits et à certains que nous lisons et que nous adorons !!!!! (Shadowboxer en particulier)

Et le coup du mariage c'est une demande spéciale de Cindy et ce n'est pas du tout la fin que je voulais faire mais bon quand ma chouchou demande je fais !!!!!


	44. 44 RobCendrine By Clouded

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Cendrine

Auteur : Clouded

Plus que 15 minutes….  
Quelle poisse !! Ca m'apprendra à être aussi gentille…  
En plus je détestais ce poste. Mais comment aurai-je pu lui dire non ?  
Son regard larmoyant quand elle m'a dit que son fils était malade et qu'il fallait qu'elle aille le récupérer chez la nourrice.  
Je levais les yeux aux ciel de désespoir en poussant un long soupir.  
Et me voici, poster derrière la banque d'accueil à attendre que le temps passe plus vite. C'était vendredi soir, en plein mois d'août autant dire que c'était mort ! J'étais seule au monde, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un ballon de foot à qui parler. (film avec Tom Hanks, seul au monde pour la référence lol)  
J'étais tellement désespérée que je regardais mon téléphone dans l'espoir qu'il sonne. Si au moins j'avais du travail, cela passerait plus vite.  
Mais non ! J'avais envie de me taper la tête sur le bureau. D'autant que je n'étais pas prête de rentrer chez moi. Je devais avancer sur un projet et pour cela j'avais décidé de rester ici au calme pour travailler. Mais bon, impossible d'apporter tous mes dossiers ici à l'accueil donc point mort jusqu'à 19h00…  
Plus que 5 minutes. N'y tenant plus, je m'avançais vers la porte d'entrée pour la verrouiller. Au moment de tourner la clé, une main se posa sur la poignée, mais de l'autre côté. Je crois que j'aurai bien pu sauter à la gorge de l'inconscient qui faisait mine de vouloir rentrer alors que je ne rêvais que d'une chose déserter les lieux.  
Une paire d'yeux verts absolument limpides me regardaient d'un air gêné.  
Pour un sourire pareil, je pouvais bien faire un effort !

- Bonsoir ?  
- Bonsoir… Excusez-moi d'arriver aussi tard…

Il avait un léger accent britannique terriblement sexy. S'il me parlait comme ça au creux de l'oreille je veux bien tout excuser…

Bon, reprends-toi ma fille !

- Je peux vous aider ?  
- En fait j'avais rendez-vous avec M. X pour faire le point sur les plans de ma maison.

Ah oui, mais le problème c'est que M.X qui se trouvait être mon boss était déjà parti en week end, lui au moins. Et étant donné le sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'a lancé son bon week-end, je doute qu'il soit joignable.

- Hummmm, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit encore dans nos murs…  
- Ecoutez, je suis navré d'insister mais j'ai fait pas mal de route avant d'arriver ici et d'ailleurs je me suis même perdu… Vous pourriez vérifier quand même… S'il vous plaît ?…  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vous laisse vous assoir. Je peux prendre votre nom ?  
- M. Pattinson… Robert Pattinson

Je le regardai à nouveau. Mais c'était pour lui que je travaillais ! Ainsi donc c'était lui…Oui, ça me revenait à présent. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de parler de cet acteur qui était venu alors que j'étais en congés (je ne suis jamais là quand il faut de toute façon !) Elles étaient toutes tellement au taquet sur le dossier que c'était marrant de les voir travailler aussi vite pour un fois ! Elles allaient être vertes de jalousie quand elles sauront qu'il était venu !

Mince… Comme je l'avais imaginé, boîte vocale…

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers lui alors que je raccrochais. Il s'agissait d'un client important pour notre image de marque… Je connaissais un peu les dossiers et j'avais une formation commerciale. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de lui présenter le projet, d'autant que j'avais déjà tout sorti pour travailler.

- Justement, je suis en charge de votre dossier mais je suis un peu embêtée, vous n'étiez sensé venir que la semaine prochaine… Je ne suis pas tout à fait prête…  
- C'est pas grave, je serai ravi de voir où vous en êtes !

Punaise, j'avais horreur d'être prise au dépourvu ! Mais bon c'est lui le client alors…

- Avant, j'aurai un service à vous demander… Est-ce que vous auriez un truc à boire et par le plus grand des miracles quelque chose à manger ?

Je souris en voyant son air implorant.

- Je vais vous installer en salle de réunion et je vous trouve tout ça.

Je passais devant lui et je sentis son regard glisser sur mon dos pendant que je marchais. Il faut dire que j'avais opté pour une petite jupe droite et un chemisier blanc avec des chaussures au talons vertigineux. Mes lunettes me donnaient un petit air sexy-strict qui m'amusait beaucoup.  
La salle de réunion était immense, disposant d'un coin salon très agréable. Je l'y installa avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Il y avait toujours un stock de petits biscuits pour les clients. J'attrapais du jus d'orange et de l'eau et lui apportais tout ça. Il se jeta littéralement dessus. En me voyant sourire il me fit un petit sourire d'excuse avec un haussement de sourcils très charmant. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, il était d'une compagnie très agréable.

- Comment se fait-il que je ne vous ai pas vu la dernière fois que je suis venu ?  
- J'étais en congés.  
- Je me disais bien aussi que je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous avoir remarqué. Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous appelez ?  
- Cendrine  
- Et bien Cendrine, enchanté.

Il le tendit la main et je fus agréablement surprise lorsque je vis qu'il me fit un baisemain. C'était tellement old school et so british…  
Je rougis de plaisir avant de me lever pour attraper mon ordinateur et mes notes.

- Bon, alors voici les plans que nous avons imaginé. Vous vouliez une piscine qui parte de l'intérieur pour finir vers l'extérieur ?  
- Oui, pour pouvoir passer du chaud au froid et vice versa en très peu de temps

Pourquoi est-ce que chaque phrase qu'il prononçait résonnait-elle de façon ambigüe dans ma tête. Lui et moi dans l'eau, nos deux corps ruisselants…

- Euh…oui alors donc nous avions pensé faire ce genre d'installation.  
- C'est exactement ce que je veux.  
Il se rapprocha de moi pour mieux voir l'écran. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer. Sa chemise entrouverte laissait apparaître le début de son torse et l'odeur de sa peau m'enveloppait peu à peu.  
Je me raclais la gorge avec difficulté.

- Alors là, donc la pièce principale. Pour le matériau, nous ne savions pas ce que vous vouliez utiliser…

Il me regardait fixement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ?

Punaise… c'est pas possible d'être aussi sexy…

- Et bien…euh… de la pierre et de l'acier brossé serait pas mal pour être dans la continuité de la piscine. Autour de celle-ci on pourrait mettre du bois précieux genre teck…

Je continuais mes explications en essayant d'être le plus professionnelle possible. Les termes techniques étaient la seule chose solide à laquelle je pouvais encore me rapprocher. Mon dieu, j'avais chaud…  
Il me semblait qu'il se rapprochait encore ou bien était-ce mon imagination ?

- Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais.  
- Et pour les chambres ?

Mon cœur s'affola dangereusement. Il venait de susurrer ses mots un peu trop près de mon oreille. J'avais l'impression de me liquéfier sur place. D'un mouvement habile, je m'esquivais pour me lever. C'était un client et ce genre de dérapage pourrait me coûter mon boulot.

- Nous n'avons encore rien …imaginer pour les chambres…

Je cherchais mes mots avec attention, histoire de ne pas embraser l'atmosphère qui était déjà électrique.

- Vous n'avez rien « imaginer » pour les chambres ? me dit-il d'un air narquois

Sa façon de prononcer le mot avait quelque chose d'incroyablement sensuel. C'était comme si il arrivait à me faire l'amour rien qu'en parlant.

- Je reviens, je vais chercher les impressions que j'ai lancées.

De l'air ! C'est pas possible, il va me rendre dingue. J'arrivais dans le local, en courant presque. Je relevais le capot de la machine et appuyais ma tête conte elle. Comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir gérer la bombe sexuelle qui m'attendait dans l'autre pièce. Si je m'écoutais, je lui sautais dessus…C'est pas possible. Il était trop…il était trop, voilà c'était ça en fait !

Un souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

- Vous êtes là… Je commençais à m'inquiéter.  
Surprise, je le sentis contre moi, dans mon dos.

- Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je te suive…Je…J'ai très envie de toi…

Ma respiration était saccadée, autant dire que je cherchais désespérément de l'air.

- Si tu n'es pas intéressée, je…je comprendrais

Cette voix rauque au creux de mon oreille. Son odeur, partout déjà, cette chaleur qui émanait de son corps, qui ne me touchait pas mais qui était proche, vraiment très proche.  
Pour toute réponse je reculais légèrement, frôlant de mes fesses sa virilité déjà tendue par le désir. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il glissa sa main le long de ma jupe, la remontant dans une lenteur terrible. Il la passa le long de l'élastique de ma culotte pour venir caresser mon intimité déjà vibrante et humide. Ses doigts longs fins que j'avais déjà remarqué rentrèrent doucement en moi pour pianoter les plus douces des touches. Je me cambrais immédiatement, rejetant ma tête vers son épaule. Ses lèvres se baladaient sur mon cou tendu. Son autre main frôlait mon ventre, pour remonter vers mes seins. Mais je la sentais à peine. Le va et vient langoureux imposé par ses doigts magiques me rendaient ivre. La pièce tanguait autour de moi. Haletante je l'entendis murmurer dans mon oreille

- Come…come for me baby…

Je me laissais submergée par la vague de plaisir qui montait violente et impétueuse. Je gémis son nom, livrée à son bon vouloir. J'avais atteint un orgasme sans pareil. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou, humant mes cheveux. Il me retourna délicatement et commença à déboutonner mon chemisier.

- J'ai eu envie de faire ça dès que je t'ai vu passer devant moi…

Il traça un sillon humide de ses doigts partant du milieu de mes seins jusqu'à mon nombril. Il suivit le chemin inverse pour lécher délicatement ce liquide qui était le plus intime qui soit. Il remontait jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il saisit enfin. Son baiser fut langoureux et passionné. Sa langue imposait son rythme à la mienne et ondulait dans un tournoiement hypnotique. Sa main cette fois-ci baissa la fermeture de ma jupe pour la laisser tomber le long de mes jambes, en même temps que ma culotte.

- J'adore tes chaussures… Elles sont incroyablement indécentes.

Je fis glisser le bout de tissu gênant et remontait ma jambe le long de la sienne en souriant contre ses lèvres. J'étais entièrement nue, en talon aiguille devant lui et c'était peut-être la situation la plus érotique qu'il m'avait été donnée de vivre. Je défis à mon tour sa chemise pour découvrir un torse blanc juste musclé comme il fallait. Je dégrafais son pantalon pour atteindre le marbre de son entrejambes. Je le sentis se raidis lorsque je l'encerclais et commençait le mouvement. Il était sous mon contrôle à son tour. Il grogna en m'embrassant plus fougueusement. Ses vêtements finirent rapidement par rejoindre les miens. Il attrapa mes mains pour les plaquer derrière moi, sur le photocopieur. Ainsi calée, il entra puissamment en moi, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Cette fois-ci nous atteignîmes les sommets du plaisir ensemble.

- On pourrait peut-être aller dans un endroit plus confortable…

Nus et enlacés nous regagnâmes la salle de réunion pour essayer la moelleuse banquette qui nous tendait les bras. La table se révéla également très utile… Le sexe avec cet homme était intense. Nous nous connaissions à peine mais nos corps se trouvaient automatiquement. Nous étions exactement sur la même longueur d'ondes, vibrant ensemble des mêmes attentes comblées.

- On pourrait peut-être aller chez moi non ?  
- Hummm, oui, je crois que nous avons épuiser les lieux possibles par ici…

C'était incroyable Il était insatiable.

Nous nous rhabillâmes avec difficulté, tentés à chaque fois de quitter nos vêtements pour reprendre d'autres activités plus stimulantes. J'éteignis les lumières, Robert collé à moi, m'embrassant consciencieusement la nuque. Au moment de partir, je réalisais que je n'avais pas éteint l'ordinateur de l'accueil.  
Il était face à moi, accoudé sur la banque, me fixait de cet air si…wouah…  
Je lui souriais, tentant de me concentrer pendant que je fermais les différentes applications. Je le vis du coin de l'œil passer sur le côté pour venir se mettre derrière moi. Il glissa ses mains sous mes cheveux dans mes cheveux, massant délicatement ma nuque et mes épaules. Je fis pivoter doucement le fauteuil sur lequel je me trouvais pour lui faire face, me retrouvant pile à la bonne hauteur pour le faire succomber. Le fixant d'un air coquin, je défis sa fermeture éclair avant de l'avoir à la merci de ma bouche et de ma langue. Ses mains étaient crispées et il gémissait sous mon savoir-faire. N'y tenant plus il me souleva, fit valdinguer le fauteuil et me prit sur le bureau dans une étreinte sauvage et intense.

Le soleil pointait son nez à l'horizon et nous n'avions toujours pas quitté les lieux. Dans un éclat de rire, nous réussîmes cette fois-ci à nous rhabiller. Main dans la main nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Je voulus prendre ma voiture mais il me serra tout contre lui.

- Oh non, je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser t'en aller comme ça, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la voix pleine de promesses.


	45. 45 RobJessica by Drinou

En pleine promotion, je changeai de villes tout le temps, d'hôtel en hôtel, de bain de foule en bain de foule… je n'en pouvais plu.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions rendez-vous au Virgin de Toulouse, en France. Nous devions promouvoir la sortie DVD de Twilight et en profiter pour faire de la pub pour New Moon qui sortirait dans quelques mois. Mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette proximité constante avec les autres membres de l'équipe et même si j'adorai mes fans, les entendre hurler à longueur de temps me rendait dingue.

Alors que tout le monde avait prévu un petit after dans un club célèbre de la ville, je décidai de m'éclipser et d'aller me balader incognito. En quinze jour que nous étions en France, je m'étais rendu dans une dizaine de ville sans avoir l'occasion d'en visiter aucune. Aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour dans ce pays, et ma dernière chance de m'imprégner de son atmosphère.

Ma casquette sur la tête et mon col relevé, je partais à l'aventure dans les rue de Toulouse. J'appelai un taxi qui m'emmena Place du Capitole d'où je commençais ma visite. Après plus d'une heure de balade, les yeux écarquillé devant l'architecture locale, je me rendis compte que j'étais totalement perdu. Je sortis mon téléphone portable pour appeler un nouveau taxi et me rendis compte que ce dernier m'avait lâché, sa batterie était complètement vidée. Je jurai intérieurement et me maudissais de ne pas avoir pensé vérifier son état avant de partir sans prévenir personne.

Errant encore un peu plus, je marchai bien décidé à retrouver par mes propres moyens. Je savais que ce dernier, l'hôtel Paladia, était à proximité du Zénith de Toulouse, il ne me restait plus qu'à retrouver ce dernier. Les rues étaient de plus en plus désertes et je commençai à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Je vis une jeune femme s'arrêter devant une voiture. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, personne d'autres à l'horizon. Espérons juste qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas.

Bonsoir, lui dis-je de mon français approximatif.

Bonsoir, me répondit-elle en me souriant.

Euh, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le zénith ? demandai-je

La jeune femme m'indiqua que nous étions à environ deux kilomètres de ce dernier et lorsque je lui dis que je n'avais pas de véhicule, elle se proposa de me raccompagner. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir reconnu dans la pénombre de la rue. Qu'en serait-il une fois dans sa voiture ? D'un autre coté je n'avais pas le choix alors j'acceptai son offre et montai dans sa voiture. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Elle était vraiment mignonne dans cette petite robe noire près du corps, ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées, et son décoté était tout simplement hypnotisant.

Moi c'est Jessica, me dit-elle.

Euh, Rob.

Vous êtes ici pourquoi ?

Pour le travail, éludai-je.

Le trajet en voiture fut court, même pas un quart d'heure. Mais il en fut tout autre lorsqu'il fallut localiser mon hôtel. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux détails en le quittant le matin même et j'étais incapable de me repérer. Après une demie heure à tourner en rond dans le quartier, Jessica abandonna.

Ecoutez, mon portable est en panne mais j'habite juste à côté. Si vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à m'accompagner et vous pourrez appeler un Taxi de chez moi.

Allez chez une inconnue ne me semblait pas une très bonne idée, d'un autre côté, elle semblait très gentille et elle m'avait déjà beaucoup aidé. Et puis, il fallait que je me l'avoue, j'avais très envie de passer encore un peu de temps avec elle.

C'est très gentil à vous. Volontiers, lui répondis-je alors.

Nous nous garâmes devant un petit immeuble et elle m'invita à rentrer chez elle. Machinalement, j'ôtai ma casquette et ma veste en entrant chez elle et je vis son visage se figer. Merde ! Elle m'avait reconnu. Elle reprit ses esprits très vite, faisant comme si de rien était et je l'en remercier intérieurement. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir gérer une fan hystérique pour l'instant.

Elle me dit de faire comme chez moi, m'indiqua le téléphone et me proposa à boire. Je pris le combinait et l'observer se mouvoir dans sa cuisine. Mes yeux passaient de son décolleté à ses jambes dévêtues. Plus je la regardais, plus je sentais mon désir augmentait. Elle ouvrit son réfrigérateur et se pencha pour attraper des cannettes de soda, me laissant entrevoir le haut de ses cuisses.

Je la désirai, je la voulais là tout de suite. Je ne savais rien d'elle et je m'en fichais. Je reposais alors le combinait et allais la rejoindre. Je me mis face à son dos et l'encercla de mes bras. Elle fut surprise et se figea. Alors qu'elle allait se retourner, je la retins et l'embrassa dans le coup.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille.

Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer alors que mes mains parcouraient son ventre et ses hanches. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et vint chercher mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément alors que je continuai l'exploration de son corps. Je fis remonter sa jupe le long de ses jambes et ma main partie à la découverte de son intimité. Elle se cambra alors que je titillai son point sensible. Mon autre main remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine que je caressais avidement. Je fis glisser un doit en elle et commençait des va et vient, d'abords lentement, puis plus vite. Je sentais son corps se crisper sous mes caresses, son intimité se resserrer sur mes doigts. Elle était prête.

- Come, come for me baby, lui murmurai-je.

Soudain elle explosa, criant mon prénom et son plaisir. Je lui ôtai alors ses vêtements, puis les miens et la plaquai contre son réfrigérateur, entrant en elle d'un coup de rien. Nous corps dansâmes ensemble aux rythmes de mes va et vient. Elle gémissait à chacun de mes mouvements, augmentant encore plus mon plaisir. Je l'attrapais et la déposais sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine, elle s'agrippa à moi, enroulant ses jambes autour de mes hanches et m'embrassa langoureusement. Nous continuâmes notre danse sensuelle jusqu'à atteindre l'apogée du plaisir ensemble.

Finalement, je n'eus pas besoin d'appeler un taxi. Je restai avant Jessica toute la nuit, blotti contre elle dans son lit.


	46. 46 EdwardCindy by Clouded

Victime : Edward

Demandeuse : Cindy

Auteur : Clouded

******************

-Ce soir on sort et tu peux me croire t'es pas prête de te remettre de ta soirée ma belle !

Je souris en voyant Sophie aussi motivée. Elle avait toujours des plans hallucinants. Même si ce soir j'aurai préféré rester tranquille chez moi mais bon, cela me ferait du bien de me changer les idées.

-Au fait, dress code années 20 !

Super, un soirée déguisée… Les années folles, j'adore ! J'enfilais une ravissante robe noire à frange, ajustait un ruban avec une petite plume autour de mon front, me glissait dans mes chaussures à talon pour rejoindre mon amie déjà prête. Je ne savais pas où nous allions mais je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

Le taxi nous déposa devant l'entrée d'un club très discret.

-On va où ?…

-C'est un club très privé. En fait, ils ont voulu recréer l'ambiance des boîtes de jazz clandestines des années 20. La musique est géniale et muy caliente, me dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil

Nous descendîmes dans un sous-sol immense. De grosses ampoules laissant apparaître leur résistance d'un jaune brillant étaient suspendues de part et d'autres du plafond, comme de grosses bulles scintillantes. Dans le fond, une scène accueillait plusieurs musiciens. Il ya avait des saxophonistes, des choristes qui se relayaient au micro de devant et un pianiste. Le son était vraiment bon ! Je me trémoussais d'entrée de jeu, suivant avec plaisir Sophie, elle aussi très en forme. Nous nous frayâmes un chemin jusqu'à la scène pour voir un peu le visage de ceux qui nous faisait bouger avec délectation. Ils étaient tous habillés dans l'esprit des années 20. Mais je remarquais surtout le pianiste en costume gris pâle dont les doigts couraient à une allure folle sur le clavier. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien, même très bien et les autres le suivaient avec délice.

Il croisa mon regard une première fois. Sous ses yeux dorés, je sentis une chaleur délicieuse monter doucement dans mon corps. Je continuais à bouger au son de la musique, suivant avec le reste de la salle sa voix grave légèrement cassée qui était littéralement magique. Il nous tenait sous son contrôle, comme s'il devinait les moindres désirs de son public. Il y avait une réelle alchimie entre lui et nous. Tout le monde ondulait sous ses inflexions, vibrant sous le rythme qu'il imposait.

Il quitta la scène après ce moment de pure folie. La chanteuse qui l'accompagnait repris le micro et se chargea d'enflammer la foule à nouveau. Il fendit le public, qui le happait et le caressait au passage. Je m'étais retirée dans un coin de la salle. Mon verre à la main. Rien que pour ce moment, j'étais heureuse d'être venue. Sophie avait raison, c'était vraiment un endroit d'enfer. D'ailleurs où était-elle ? Je scannais rapidement les lieux pour l'apercevoir dans les bras d'un mec carrément très chaud. Et bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de s'embêter. Je me retournais pour déposer mon verre. J'avais envie de rentrer, j'étais crevée. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie lorsque je percutais quelqu'un.

-Désolée, réussis-je à articuler en relevant les yeux.

Deux pupilles dorées me transpercèrent de part en part.

-Vous partez déjà ? me dit-il de cette voix suave qui m'avait hypnotisée la minute d'avant.

Le fameux pianiste se tenait devant moi avec un petit sourire.

-Euh… Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée…

-Vous êtes sure parce que j'avais très envie de danser avec vous.

Il avançait en disant cela, me forçant à reculer au milieu de la foule. La musique était toujours aussi sensuelle, et il pressa son corps contre le mien. Il glissa sa main dans mon dos et me fit suivre son rythme, sa jambe glissée entre les deux miennes. Du bout des doigts il traçait des cercles dans mon dos. Ses yeux rivés aux miens, j'avais l'impression qu'il tentait de lire en moi. Je répondis instinctivement à chacune de ses sollicitations. L'autre main qui était libre remontait lentement le long de ma cuisse, entraînant ma jambe le long de la sienne. Les couples étaient serrés autour de nous et l'atmosphère était électrique, chargée de tension sexuelle. Malgré la chaleur, son corps m'enveloppait d'une fraîcheur qui ne faisait que raviver le feu qui montait en moi. La pointe de mes seins frôlaient son torse dans une torture intense et douloureuse. Il était tout proche, collé contre moi mais il n'était pas en moi. Il était en train de me faire l'amour sans vraiment me toucher, juste en m'enveloppant de sa sexualité irradiante. Sa cuisse se pressait encore plus contre mon intimité, tandis que je pouvais le sentir extrêmement tendu.

Il ressentait la même chose que moi apparemment puisque ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus précis. Sans crier gare cependant, il se détacha de moi, posa son chapeau sur ma tête. Il m'attrapa le menton et d'une voix rauque lourde de désir me murmura à l'oreille

-Comment tu t'appelles?

J'étais sonnée. J'articulais difficilement un "cindy"

- Cindy...Tu me le rapportes demain…

Avant de disparaître dans la foule.

J'étais haletante au milieu de la salle. Il allait me tuer à ce rythme et sans même m'avoir touchée.

Je rentrais chez moi, groguie et frustrée. Il fallait que je le revois. Le lendemain, je choisis une robe assortie au chapeau noir et blanc et revint sans Sophie qui était bien occupée ailleurs, en charmante compagnie.

La musique était toujours aussi incroyable. Cette fois-ci on pouvait entendre une reprise de Got til' it's gone de Janet Jackson. Une pure indécence cette chanson. Un rythme chaud et terriblement chaloupé. Je regardais sur scène mais il n'y était pas. Je le sentis presque aussitôt contre moi.

-Tu as été longue…

-Hummmm

Plaqué contre moi, je pouvais sentir chaque muscle de son corps contre le mien déjà en feu. La froideur de cet homme n'avait d'égal que cette animalité purement sexuelle qui émanait de lui. Il me rendait complètement folle. La frustration de la veille m'avait laissée cruellement insatisfaite et ce désir contenu menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu me prendre ici et maintenant sur cette piste remplie de monde. Toujours collé dans mon dos, me susurrant à l'oreille combien il avait envie de moi depuis hier, il me guida jusqu'à sa loge.

Il referma la porte derrière nous.

Il me souleva pour me mettre sur la table de la coiffeuse. Il plaça mes jambes par-dessus ses épaules et savoura avec délectation l'essence même de ma féminité. Son souffle glacé, sa langue diaboliquement habile.

- Viens, viens pour moi…

Je tanguais comme une funambule sur une corde raide, happée par le vide mais qui tente de garder l'équilibre. Ma raison sombrait, s'écroulait. La tête en arrière, à peine soutenue par mes deux bras tremblants je succombais sous le pouvoir de cet homme.

Il revient vers moi et embrassa enfin ma bouche qu'il n'avait pas goûtée jusqu'à présent. J'étais haletante et je cherchais de l'air sur cette bouche avide de la mienne. Il passa ma robe par-dessus ma tête et commença l'exploration de mon corps vibrant. Je n'étais plus que sensations, le conducteur d'une électricité sans aucun contrôle. Il était partout, sur mon cou, mes seins, mon ventre, mon nombril, j'étais complètement ivre sous ses mains, sous sa langue. Je ne voyais plus rien, mon regard était devenu flou sous la force de ce qui se passait, il ne me restait plus que le toucher, son toucher.

- Je veux vivre ça encore et encore… Je te veux toi pour l'éternité.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un sourd grondement. Ses yeux d'un noir profond luisait d'un éclat dangereux, mêlé d'un désir intense et impétueux. Alors qu'il était encore en moi, il se pencha en grognant sur mon cou et planta ses dents dans ma chair. Je sentis le sang couler le long de ma nuque et son souffle glacé contre moi. Son regard intense se captura mes yeux embués. La jouissance que je ressentis au même moment se mêla à la souffrance intense que je sentais monter. Les deux fusionnaient en un feu d'artifice de plaisir et de douleur. Je mourrais sous ses vas et vient absorbée par le ravissement d'être possédée entièrement par cet homme. J'étais le réceptacle de nouvelles sensations puissantes, d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau et d'un besoin animal qui montait en moi. Je changeais dans les bras de mon amant qui renouvelait une fois de plus les vagues de plaisir qui ne cessaient de me submerger. Mon cœur s'arrêtait mais ma vie continuait, se transformait. Je ne savais pas encore ce que cela impliquait mais je le suivais sans restriction vers les abîmes où il m'entraînait.


	47. 47 CarlisleChristelle by Jess

Victime : Carlisle

Demadeuse : Christelle

Auteur : Jess

**********************

La fin d'après-midi pointait le bout de son nez et je pouvais enfin penser au week-end bien mérité que je me concoctais.

Ma semaine au travail avait été harassante! Et je n'aspirais qu'à du repos.

Quand tout à coup Sophie déboula en trombe dans mon bureau pour m'annoncer qu'elle devait partir de toute urgence à Londres pour des raisons personnelles!

Elle avait ouvert un cabinet de conseillère conjugale vers Limoges et je venais de me faire embaucher depuis 2 mois.

"-Christelle tu n'as toujours rien de prévu ce week-end?"

"-Non, rien de transcendant en tout cas!" répondis-je.

Elle me tendit une enveloppe tout en me disant:

"-Pourrais-tu s'il te plait aller à ma place à la première Convention mondiale consacrée aux troubles de l'érection, de ce week-end sur Paris?"

Elle savait très bien que je détestais tout ces sexologues, à mes yeux ils ne s'occupent que du coté mécanique de leurs patients, prescrivent des médicaments pour stimuler les déficiences. A défaut j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il était plus important de s'occuper du psychique pour résoudre les problèmes intimes des couples. Il était difficile pour moi de comprendre ce genre de thérapeute.

Je fis mine d'accepter sans broncher après tout je tenais à mon travail, cela méritait quelques compromis!

"-Il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de l'hôtel tout frais payés, de plus j'aimerai avoir un compte rendu de ce séminaire, qu'en dis-tu?"

"-Bon ok, mais ce n'est qu'à titre exceptionnel et c'est bien parce que c'est toi!"

Sophie éclata de rire et commença à me faire l'éloge du travail accompli par ce docteur Carlisle Cullen qui était le fondateur de ce premier congrès, tout en me disant que tout cela pourrait être instructif et utile de connaitre d'autres professionnels pour d'éventuelles collaborations.

J'arrivais en taxi devant l'hôtel Concorde La Fayette, qui comporte 33 étages et attenant au Palais des Congrès la vue d'en bas en était impressionnante!!!

Je rentrais dans le vaste hall et je fus éblouie par le cadre raffiné de l'hôtel.

Le réceptionniste m'accueillit avec un large sourire et me donna la clef de ma chambre qui se situait au 9ème étage.

La vue de ma chambre était splendide, elle donnait directement sur Montmartre, elle était spacieuse, claire, bien agencée et équipée de prestations modernes!

Sophie n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et l'idée que j'en profite me fit sourire!

Il était presque midi et la première conférence débutait dans 1 heure......Je filais dans la salle de bain afin de me préparer.

Je me trouvais dans le hall du Palais des Congrès naviguant entre les gens, les stands des laboratoires et des associations d'aide qui proposaient le plus sérieusement du monde "un soutien ferme à chaque membre"!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer en rigolant :

"-Décidément, la France vieillit!!!!"

Je cherchais l'entrée de la salle de conférence quand je vis une affiche avec une photo de ce Dr Cullen, je me figeais sur place devant ce visage si parfait. Je pouvais sentir mes joues rougirent!!!Je pris un programme et me dirigea dans la salle qui était immense et déjà remplie de monde!

Une hôtesse me dirigea vers les premiers rangs qui étaient réservés aux personnes de la profession. Je secouais ma tête afin de ne plus penser à ce visage surtout à ce regard ambré qui m'avait captivé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire face à ma réaction, telle une adolescente devant la photo de son idole!

L'estrade de la salle était gigantesque, un énorme rideau se leva et laissa place à un écran géant!

Une voix chaude domina le brouhaha de la foule ce qui me fit lever les yeux......Le Dr Carlisle Cullen se tenait là à quelques mètres de moi, il était séduisant à en mourir, j'en eu le souffle coupé! J'étais tellement intimidée que je baissai mon visage, le temps de retrouver mes esprits !!!

Quand je relevai la tête je pus le voir me fixer, il avait ce regard carnassier tel un prédateur fixant sa proie!!!

J'avais la sensation que l'ambiance devenait chaude et électrique quand il me fit un sourire, je me mis à rougir de plus belle et fis mine de regarder ailleurs!

Il commença sa présentation sa voix était envoutante comme une douce mélodie.

Bon dieu Crisou reprend toi! Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arriver!!!

Le docteur Cullen expliquait les différentes méthodes qu'il avait testé simultanément tout en me jetant des œillades discrètes:

"-Je me suis servit de cet appareil sur mon sexe, tout en buvant un cocktail à base de vitamines et de ginseng et en visionnant un DVD des plus suggestifs. Bien sur, j'ai obtenu une très belle érection mais je ne sais lequel des trois l'a réellement provoquée.....surtout qu'en tant normal je n'ai pas de problème! Par contre le lendemain je me suis demandé si j'en serais désormais capable sans tout un attirail!".A ses paroles je fus prise de bouffées de chaleur! Bon Dieu que m'arrivait-il?

Tout le monde éclata de rire ce qui permit au Dr Cullen de conclure sous les applaudissements. Puis d'autres conférenciers prirent la suite du débat! Mais je ne fixais que lui comme si j'étais hypnotisée!

A la fin de la conférence un cocktail était prévu, j'avais tellement chaud, je ne faisais que penser à cet homme ce qu'il provoquait en moi rien que par le regard était déstabilisant.

Je bus une première coupe de champagne cul sec, puis une deuxième......Je me retournai et le vit! Il s'avançait vers moi, mon cœur battait la chamade et je ressentis une boule de chaleur dans mon bas-ventre! Rien que de le regarder marcher était un préliminaire!

Je le regardais fixement, ses yeux ressemblaient à de l'or liquide en sombrant dans son regard, je perdais conscience de la réalité! Il n'y avait que lui et moi, il stoppa net et me fit un sourire à en damner un Saint!

"-Puis-je, vous offrir un verre?"

Bon Dieu!!!!! Cet homme est un appel au viol! Réponds-lui Christelle ne reste pas comme une idiote.

"-Oui avec plaisir! Une coupe de champagne s'il vous plait."

Ressaisis-toi ma grande, reste professionnelle.

"-Tenez votre coupe.....Puis-je connaitre votre prénom?"

Quand ses doigts effleurèrent les miens une décharge électrique me parcourue dans tout le corps, j'étais assoiffée de désir. Oh la la réponds-lui.

"-Christelle!"

"-Hum!!!!!!Je suis charmé Christelle, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais je dois vous dire que j'ai une folle envie de vous!"

J'étais stupéfaite par autant de naturel!!!!!Cela aurait pu me choquer mais il n'en était rien. Mon corps le réclamait lui aussi.

"-Moi aussi et maintenant!" Lui répondis-je.

Il souleva un sourcil et le sourire aux lèvres s'approcha de moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille:

"-Retrouve moi au "club 30" de l'hôtel dans environ quinze minutes, il est au trentième étages. Je vais prévenir mes collègues de mon départ!"

Je bus cette 3ème coupe cul sec comme les précédentes et me dirigea vers l'hôtel.

Arrivée devant les portes de l'ascenseur je réajustais ma veste de tailleur ainsi que ma jupe. Je me repassais la scène dans ma tête, c'était de la folie!!!! Cette rapidité ne me ressemblait pas du tout! Mais la seule chose que je voulais sur l'instant était cet homme. Je me perdais dans mes pensées en voyant les étages défilés...... les portes s'ouvrirent.

L'environnement discret et raffiné du club se mariait aux vues splendides de Paris.

Je m'assis au bar tout en admirant Paris la nuit avec tous ses monuments, c'était simplement magnifique.

Quand je sentis un souffle froid dans ma nuque, je me sentis défaillir! Il était tout bonnement impossible pour moi de lutter contre cette attirance évidente!

"-Que dirais-tu d'un peu plus d'intimité, Christelle? "

Je lui fis un sourire en signe de réponse tout en descendant du tabouret, je le vis me déshabiller du regard, l'air était chargé d'électricité ! Il me prit la main et m'amena devant une autre porte d'ascenseur.

Nous y rentrâmes et quand les portes se fermèrent il m'expliqua que les trois derniers étages de l'hôtel étaient réservés aux personnes qui recherchent l'excellence.

Et ce n'était pas faux car nous arrivâmes directement non pas dans une suite mais un appartement, il devait faire au moins dans les 100 mètres carrés, la lumière provenant de la lune était éclatante ne faisant qu'accroitre la tension dans mon corps .J'étais abasourdie par tant de luxe mais à l'affut de son premier geste.

Il n'alluma aucune lumière afin de me laisser apprécier la vue du dernier étage! Au bout de quelques minutes, il vint se coller derrière moi tout en soufflant un air frais dans ma nuque puis dans mon cou, nos respirations n'étaient que désir.

Il commença tout en douceur à défaire mon chignon tout en m'embrassant dans le cou, mon sang commençait à bouillir, il libéra mes cheveux qui tombèrent sur mes épaules, une de ses mains déboutonna ma veste, je la fis tomber à nos pieds, je le sentis frémir quand il caressa mon ventre, ces baisers s'attardèrent sur mes épaules j'en frissonnais de plaisir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour lui faire face, je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes tout en collant mon corps contre le sien, ce baiser était passionné. Je fis tomber sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise tout en l'inondant de baisers, avec le reflet de la lune je pouvais admirer son torse parfait et m'en délecter d'avantage, ses prunelles dorées brulaient de désir pour moi, il me regardait avec une telle intensité que mon cœur en eu des ratés! Il plaqua ses mains contre mes hanches et laissa tomber ma jupe à mes pieds! Il fit un pas en arrière afin de mieux me regarder :

"-Tu es si belle Christelle, une vraie déesse!

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre. Il me posa sur son lit délicatement se mettant au-dessus de moi:

"-Christelle tu me rends fou dès que j'ai croisé ton regard je m'y suis noyé comme dans un océan, je te veux comme jamais je n'ai désiré qui que se soit!».

A ces mots je ressentis cette boule de chaleur enivrante, mon ventre réclamait ses caresses:

"-Carlisle fait ce que tu veux de moi mais fais-le maintenand, c'est un supplice!"

Il se releva doucement du lit ôta ses chaussures et d'un geste lent défit son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, il prenait plaisir à me torturer de la sorte! Il attrapa mon pied droit délicatement et tout en l'embrassant il ôta mon escarpin ces baisers provoquèrent des décharges électrique mais ce n'était que plaisir. Ma respiration devenait plus rapide, je m'abandonnais à ce doux supplice!

Il jeta le même sort à mon autre pied, il attisait le feu en moi et y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Il continua sa lente torture en embrassant et caressant mes jambes, l'une après l'autre, je vivais des sensations incroyables dans ma chair. Arrivant au niveau de mon petit boxer en dentelle, il se mit à jouer avec la couture qu'il commença à mordiller pour l'attraper tout en s'aidant d'une main pour le faire glisser le long de mes jambes.

Il remonta vers mon visage tout en me couvrant de baisers, mes jambes tremblaient de plaisir. Son souffle caressait mon visage, il prit mes lèvres avec fougue!

Tout en passant une main dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, qu'il fit glisser le long de mes bras. Il s'empara de mes seins en les caressant, les embrassant.....A ce contact, je me cambrais!

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de mon état. A cet instant il prit possession de mon corps et dans un même élan de plaisir nous poussâmes des gémissements étouffés, l'imbrication de nos corps ne faisaient qu'un, tout en accélérant la cadence, je plantais mes ongles dans son dos. Je l'entendis grogner. Cette étreinte me consumait entièrement, je ne contrôlais plus ma raison comme si j'étais possédée. Lorsque le feu inonda ses reins et que la jouissance arriva nous atteignîmes le paradis ensemble.

Il laissa tomber sa tête contre mon ventre. Nous étions haletants et nos deux corps en sueur.

Après avoir repris un souffle normal, il s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement:

"-C'était merveilleux Christelle et j'espère pouvoir en profiter d'avantage, tout le long du week-end!"

"-Mais se sera avec un grand plaisir cher ami, nous avons des territoires à explorés plus consciencieusement!"

Nous rebasculâmes dans des lieux que la morale réprouve mais que le plaisir approuve, durant tout le week-end! Puis nous fîmes plus ample connaissance discutant de nos vies respectives!

Nous nous quittâmes le Dimanche soir sans rien nous promettre tout en ayant échangés nos coordonnées, il devait partir à Rome pour un séminaire durant 2 semaines!!

Le trajet du retour fut dévatateur! Allais-je le revoir? Cet homme m'avait complètement retourné le cerveau! So ne me croira jamais si je lui racontais! Non, c'est décidé, je ne dirai rien!

Et lorsque le Lundi matin j'eus le plaisir de recevoir un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges accompagné d'une enveloppe, contenant un billet d'avion et une carte avec pour seuls mots :

"TU ME MANQUES TANT, REJOINS-MOI!"

Je n'eus plus de doutes sur le fait de le revoir, c'était décidée je le rejoindrais à Rome le week-end prochain


	48. 48 RobValerie by Drinou&Eiphose

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Valerie

Auteur : Drinou & Eiphose

Encore ce fichu téléphone !

Pour la énième fois de la journée, la sonnerie stridente résonna dans mes oreilles. Je le décrochais et lançai un « Cabinet Imbert et associé, bonjour… » d'une voix faussement enjouée. Une journée classique quoi.

Je détestai ce travail mais il fallait bien financer mes études et puis il y avait tout de même pire qu'un job d'hôtesse d'accueil / standardiste dans le cabinet d'avocat le plus réputé de la région.

Mais c'était toujours pareil et ça en était lassant. Je passai mon temps à jongler avec le téléphone, les photocopies, le café, les rendez-vous à accueillir… mais même avec tout ça je m'ennuyai.

Heureusement que je pouvais discrètement me connecter à internet et délirer avec les copines du forum. Les TPA comme on s'appelait.

Il me restait encore 2h30 avant la fin de ma journée de travail… Autant dire une éternité. J'avais une petite idée de lemon pour Dri qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je décidai de profiter de cet instant de calme pour l'écrire.

Partie en plein délire lemonesque entre Dri et Rob à son travail, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter. J'appuyais sur l'interrupteur et là je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises, les frottant même discrètement, mais non je ne rêvais pas.

Il s'approcha de la banque d'accueil alors que je me battais intérieurement pour effacer ce stupide sourire béat de mon visage.

- Bonjour, bredouillais-je.

- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Maître Imbert.

Je faillis prendre mon téléphone directement pour appeler l'avocat en question, mais je me devais d'être professionnelle et demander (même si je la connaissais déjà) son identité au client.

- Vous êtes monsieur ?

- Pattinson. Robert Pattinson.

Je déglutis, espérons pas trop bruyamment et appeler Maitre Imbert pour l'informer de l'arriver de son rendez-vous puis fis patienter l'objet sexuel de mes rêves sur la banquette devant moi.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais il y a même pas cinq minutes en train de d'écrire une scène torride avec Rob et maintenant il était là, devant moi, l'air pensif alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter devant cette vision. Mon imagination était en marche, puissance mille, et je me voyais déjà en train de le plaquer sauvagement sur cette baquette et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement.

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…_

Je me cacher discrètement derrière l'écran de mon pc et me connecter sur le forum des TPA pour y laisser un message.

_« OH MON DIEU !!!! OH MON DIEU !!!! OH MON DIEU !!!_

_Les filles vous n'allez pas le croire. _

_Y'a Rob là devant moi !!!!!!! Il est là, à mon travail, sur une banquette juste en face de moi !!! Et il m'a parlé en plu !!! Il a un accent trop… sex !_

_Je crois que je vais rejoindre le paradis des TPA la seconde ! _

_Oh la la, il passe la main dans ses cheveux là… My god, maintenant c'est sa langue sur ses lèvres… Punaise, mes lunettes vont prendre feu. _

_OH MON DIEU !!! Je ne vais pas m'en remettre ! »_

Je cliquais vite sur « envoyer » alors que mon chef entrait dans hall d'accueil. Il alla se présenté à Rob et j'entendis vaguement que la partie adverse devait arriver sous peu et qu'il le recevrait dans quelques minutes, le temps de finaliser son dossier.

Il vint alors vers moi et me donnait le dit dossier, m'en demandant des copies. C'est à contre cœur que je partais dans le petit local technique faire des photocopies, jetant un petit coup d'œil à mon fantasme vivant, espérant qu'il soit encore là à mon retour.

Une fois devant le photocopieur, j'ouvris le dossier et vis pourquoi Rob se trouvait ici. De passage en ville pour un tournage, il avait soit disant agressé un paparazzi en sortant d'une soirée un peu trop arrosé il y a une semaine et ce dernier avait porté plainte. Mon patron le défendait et devait proposer un arrangement à l'amiable aujourd'hui.

Je me dépêchai au maximum pour faire mes photocopies, jurant toutes les trois secondes la lenteur de la machine. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire ça plus rapidement ? Une fois le tas de feuilles mis en ordre et soigneusement agrafées, j'allais les déposer dans la salle de réunion et partis à toute hâte rejoindre mon poste.

Dans mon empressement, je ne vis pas une pile de dossiers laissées au sol et je trébuchai dangereusement, me rattrapant à la banque d'accueil in extremis.

Alors que je me redressai gauchement, je jetai un coup d'œil vers la banquette. Il était toujours là, riant discrètement de ma maladresse. Bravo ! Si je voulais rester discrète s'était loupé. Mais bon, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, j'avais réussit à le faire rire, s'était un bon début ! Le début de quoi, je n'en savais rien mais l'espoir fait vivre !

C'est rouge tomate que je retournai m'asseoir à mon poste. Le nez devant mon écran, n'osant pas jeter un coup d'œil vers lui pour voir s'il me fixait encore.

Alors que je pris mon courage à deux mains pour regarder dans sa direction, je le vis se lever et se diriger vers moi. Mon cœur se mis à cogner très fort dans ma poitrine, comme si je venais de faire un marathon. Chacun de ses pas vers moi intensifia cette sensation étrange que j'allais tomber dans les pommes d'une minute à l'autre. Qu'est ce qu'il est sexy !

- Excusez moi, je pourrai avoir un verre de eau, s'il vous plait ?

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer encore un peu plus alors qu'il agrémenta sa phrase d'un petit sourire en coin.

- Euh… Oui… Bien sûr, bafouillage en me levant.

J'allais récupérer un gobelet d'eau fraîche et lui tendis. Alors qu'il l'attrapait, ses doigts effleurèrent ma main. Cette fois je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter net, surtout que j'étais presque certaine de c'était volontaire.

- Merci, me dit-il avec son petit accent si craquant.

Je lui retournai son sourire timidement et partis m'asseoir à mon poste alors que mon patron arrivait. Ils partirent s'installer tous les deux dans la salle de réunion quand la porte sonna à nouveau. J'accompagnai alors la partie adverse les rejoindre.

Je passai le temps restant de ma journée de travail perdue dans mes pensées. Déjà, j'avais vu Rob en chair et en os, chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. En plus il m'avait parlé à deux reprises. Et pour couronner le tout, il m'avait touché. J'étais sur un petit nuage.

Dix neuf heures approchait à grand pas et je me préparais à partir. J'avais pourtant espéré revoir une dernière fois mon bel anglais. Tant pis. Résignée, j'éteignis mon ordinateur. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit et je les vis sortir un à un. Alors que Rob sortis à son tour, mon patron vint me voir.

- J'ai oublié de vous donner ces dossiers à photocopier. C'est très urgent et j'en aurai besoin demain matin à la première heure, me dit-il.

- Euh… D'accord.

- Je dois partir maintenant, je compte sur vous.

J'acquiesçais et parti d'un pas rapide vers la photocopieuse, jetant au passage un regard furtif vers Rob qui me fixait. Je jurai intérieurement alors que je mis la machine en route. J'aurais peut-être eu une chance de lui parler à nouveau si mon fichu patron n'était pas intervenu. Au lieu de lui dire au revoir, j'étais enfermé dans ce petit local, alors que tout le monde était déjà rentré.

Et pour couronner le tout, la photocopieuse se rebella et des voyants s'allumèrent un peu partout, m'indiquant de multiples bourrages de papier. La tête plongeait dans les entrailles de la machine, à la recherche de la dernière traitresse, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et je sursautai en entendant ce bel accent.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Je me cognai la tête en me redressant et il sourit devant ma surprise.

- Euh… Je ne… euh…

Il rit de plus belle.

- Je voulais te dire au revoir mais tu as disparu, alors je t'ai suivit ici.

Quoi ? M'étais-je cogné la tête plus fort que je ne le pensais ? Pourtant je devais être en pleine hallucination !

- Je… euh… au revoir, bégayai-je.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de partir tout de suite, ajouta-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

Je sentis le sang affluer dans mes joues. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi sexy ?

- Je… Euh… Je dois finir ça, c'est urgent, réussi-je à dire.

Il attrapa alors un paquet de feuille tout en me murmurant :

- A deux, ce sera plus vite fini.

Alors que je ramassai le dernier tas de feuilles du chargeur, je le sentis s'approcher de moi. J'étais face au photocopieur, lui dans mon dos.

- Tu sais comment je m'appelle, mais je ne connais même pas ton prénom, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- Valérie.

Je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre mon cou. J'étais en plein rêve, ou bien au paradis des TPA. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais qu'une envie, tourner ma tête et l'embrasser. Il prit les devant et posa ses lèvres sur mon cou.

- Valerie, j'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis que je t'ai vu derrière ton comptoir tout à l'heure, me dit-il tout contre ma peau.

J'haletai alors qui se colla à moi et que je sentis sa virilité déjà dure. Il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'il prit dans sa bouche, le mordillant sensuellement. Je sentais mon corps monter en température. Ses mains, jusqu'à présent posé sur le photocopieur devant moi le quittèrent pour venir me toucher. L'une d'elle me caressa la nuque, descendant sous mon chemisier, jusqu'à ma poitrine. Un gémissement sortit de mes lèvres lorsqu'il prit un de mes seins et le malaxa à travers mon soutien-gorge. Son autre main entreprit le chemin inverse, partant de ma cuisse et remontant sous ma jupe. Mon corps s'électrisa complètement lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent volontairement mon intimité.

Mon corps était en feu, je le voulais. Je voulais qu'il me touche, qu'il me prenne ici et maintenant.

Je tournais ma tête à la recherche de ses lèvres et l'embrassais passionnément alors que ses doigts franchirent la barrière de ma petite culotte et vinrent caresser mon bouton d'amour. Je gémis contre sa bouche, alors que nos langues dansaient un tango enflammé. Je frottai mes fesses contre son bat ventre, lui soutirant des gémissements à mon tour lorsqu'il fit entrer un de ses doigts en moi. Mes gémissements se transformèrent en petit cris aigues de plaisir alors que j'étais prête à exploser.

Je me retournais fasse à lui et lui ôtai son tee-shirt. Je caressai son torse parfait, n'en croyant toujours pas mes yeux même dans pareille situation. Ma langue traça un sillon le long de son cou, descendant toujours plus bas, dessinant le contour se ses abdos alors que mes mains déboutonnaient son jean. Je lui ôtais son pantalon et son boxer et commençai un langoureux massage sur sa virilité tendu alors que ma langue se mit à en titiller son extrémité. Il se cramponna au photocopieur, laissant échapper un grognement alors que mes caresses se firent plus prononcées. J'enroulai ma langue autour de son sexe encore et encore jusqu'à se qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Il me releva, m'ôta mes vêtement à mon tour et me déposa sur le photocopieur derrière moi. Le contact de mes fesses nues sur la vitre froide me fit frissonner alors qu'il se pencha vers moi et lécha ma poitrine. Je sentis ses doigts entrer en moi puis en ressortir encore et encore m'amenant à chaque fois un peu plus proche du paradis alors que sa langue titillait ma zone sensible.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais exploser de plaisir d'une seconde à l'autre. Ma respiration n'était plus qu'halètements et gémissements alors que mes mains s'agrippaient frénétiquement à ses cheveux.

Il m'embrassa fébrilement alors que je pouvais sentir sa virilité tout contre moi. J'attrapais ses fesses et le ramenai vers moi, lui intimant de me prendre tout de suite. Il ne se fit pas prier, s'unissant à moi d'un coup de rein, me faisant gémir contre ses lèvres. Je m'agrippai à lui, ne pouvant m'empêcher de crier son nom à chacun de ses va et vient en moi. Il accéléra encore plus son mouvement, me transportant dans un autre monde qui n'était que plaisir et chaleur. Ses lèvres allèrent vers mon oreille, titillant mon lobe de sa langue.

- Come, come for me baby, me murmura-t-il.

Alors que j'explosai intérieurement et criai son nom encore plus fort.

Après être resté de longues minutes enlacés ainsi, Rob me proposa d'aller dans sa chambre d'hôtel à deux pas d'ici et nous nous rhabillâmes à toute hâte. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.


	49. 49 RobMyrtille By Eiphose&Drinou

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Myrtille

Auteur : Eiphose & Drinou

**POV Rob**

Après un tournage difficile dans des conditions extrêmes en Alaska, je rentrais passer quelques jours dans ma famille à Londres. Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines que je n'avais pas vu mes parents, ils venaient souvent me voir aux Etats-Unis, mais pour ce qui était de mes amis, cela se compter en mois. Je décidais donc de profiter d'eux au maximum et partais rejoindre ces derniers dans le club de Jazz d'un de mes amis d'enfance.

J'arrivais discrètement dans la salle bondée et rejoignais mes potes déjà présents. Les retrouvailles furent bruyantes et je vis des gens ce retourner vers nous. La table qu'ils avaient réservée, se situait dans un recoin en hauteur du club, d'où l'on avait une vue imprenable sur la salle. Après des effluves de bons sentiments entre potes, je m'asseyais avec eux, face à la scène.

Mon ami, propriétaire du club, nous apporta nos commandes de bières et s'installa avec nous. Notre discussion, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, leur interrogatoire, portait sur mes partenaires, celles que je m'étais faites, celles qui étaient bonnes, les fans hystériques et leurs délires, les paparrazzi, les magazines. Eux trouvaient ça trop cool, moi beaucoup moins.

Le pianiste avait commencé à jouer des morceaux de jazz, aider d'un contrebassiste, quand mon meilleur ami me demanda si je jouais encore et si ça m'intéresserais d'aller jouer un peu. Je lui dis qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pianoté et ça me manquait.

Tout d'un coup, la conversation se stoppa et leurs regards se portèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Un groupe d'une quinzaine de filles, venait d'arriver.

**POV Myrtille**

Nous étions arrivées avec les TPA's à Londres, ce matin et nous avions décidé de passer la soirée dans un club de Jazz, espérant bien sur chaudes comme nous l'étions, y trouver Rob.

Les filles étaient déchainées, il faut dire que l'alcool avait coulé à flot avant et pendant le repas, la bière londonienne étant très bonne.

Notre entrée au club, fut remarquée, Dri avec son sac accrocha des verres posés sur une table, qui finirent en mille morceaux au sol, tandis que Ju trébucha sur ses talons et faillit nous faire toutes tomber en s'accrochant à nous pour se relever. Val se mit à pouffer ce qui entraina un rire collectif assez bruyant. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers nous.

Nous réussîmes tout de même à rejoindre notre table qui se situait en hauteur, malheureusement pour So qui rata une marche et se retrouva assise sur les fesses devant toute l'assemblée morte de rire. Le serveur, un mec très mignon, un mélange de Keanu et Dean selon Ju, So et Val, vint prendre notre commande, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Excitées comme nous l'étions, il aurait dû prendre peur, mais au lieu de cela, il entra dans notre jeu et se mit à draguer ouvertement Amande. Cricri notre mamounette à toutes, se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose qui les mit dans un état d'euphorie hallucinant. La soirée s'annonçait mémorable.

Nous délirions, buvions, parlions de sexe, de Rob et de tout ce qui nous avait rapproché sur notre forum. Quand tout à coup Jess stoppa toute activité pouvant la faire laisser des traces sur le sol et se mit à rougir.

- Les filles je crois que je deviens complètement folle sur le coup là, mais regardez à la table des mecs derrière nous, je vous jure y a Rob !!!

- Mais bien sûr et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, nous lui répondîmes toutes en cœur. Allez va-y boit un coup, ça fera disparaître tes hallucinations.

- Non non je vous jure, j'hallucine pas, il est là !!!! Et puis arrêter, j'ai presque rien bu moi, je vous dis que c'est lui.

Cindy qui s'était retournée pour voir, resta bouche bée et du coup je tournais la tête à mon tour et je cru que mon cœur allait rejoindre le paradis des TPA's. Rob était là en chair et en os à la table juste derrière nous. Notre fantasme à toutes était là devant nous. Nous étions pour certaines dans un état d'alcoolisation avancé mais nous savions toutes faire encore la différence entre une hallucination et la réalité. Et là c'était bien réel, l'homme qui nous faisait écrire des pages entières de cochonneries, qui nous faisait faire des montages dignes pour certains de certains films interdits aux moins de 18 ans, était là devant nous.

Nous nous regardâmes toutes, qu'allions nous faire ? Et qui tenterait sa chance ?

**POV Rob**

Les filles avaient fait une entrée fracassante, nous faisant bien marrer avec mes potes. D'après ce que nous avait dit Sam, le serveur, elles étaient françaises et leurs discussions étaient très imagées. Comme nous étions aussi nombreux qu'elles, mes amis voulaient qu'on se joigne à elles, mais je les en empêchais, me rappelant le mauvais souvenir de mon escapade à Cannes et la horde d'hystériques qui m'avait harcelé. Même si elles paraissaient plus âgées que toutes ces ados, je ne voulais pas tenter le diable de me faire reconnaître.

Pourtant, l'une d'elle se retourna vers moi et le silence se fit à leur table. Elles m'avaient certainement reconnu. J'espérais qu'elles sauraient se montrer discrètes, malgré leur légère ébriété. Elles souriaient toutes bêtement, me jetaient des coups d'œil, pensant être discrètes, mais aucune ne tenta quoi que soit, ce que j'appréciais particulièrement.

L'une d'elle avait tout de même attiré mon intention. Elle était grande, les cheveux brun et long. Lorsqu'elle avait tourné son visage de mon côté, ses yeux m'avaient transpercé, faisant naître une sensation très agréable dans la partie inférieure de mon être. Je devais aller lui parler, mais notre entourage respectif ne m'aidait pas à vaincre mes frayeurs. Je ne voulais pas que mes potes fassent échouer mon plan e devenant légèrement lourds et je la voulais seule, sans ses amies, même si elles étaient toutes rester discrètes jusqu'à maintenant. Je décidais d'appeler Sam.

- Pourrais-tu donner une coupe de champagne à la fille là-bas et lui glisser discrètement ce petit mot.

- Pas de problème.

Je le suivais des yeux, et lorsqu'il fit ce que je lui avais demandé, je vis la fille rougir et sourire discrètement. Tous les yeux de ses amies se tournèrent vers notre table. C'est moi qui en cet instant devenait écarlate.

**POV Myrtille**

Le serveur était venu m'apporter une coupe de champagne, posant discrètement une serviette en papier sur mes genoux, en se baissant pour me glisser à l'oreille :

- De la part du jeune homme là bas

Je regardais en direction du dit jeune homme et vis ce que jamais je n'aurai cru possible, mon fantasme venait de m'offrir un verre. Je prenais la serviette, la retournais et y découvrit écrit au dos

_Could you stay after closing please. Alone._

Je me mis à rougir et n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Un petit sourire de satisfaction traversa mon visage. Je repensais également à tout ce que j'avais pu dire sur le forum et je me sentais honteuse. Val qui était assise à côté de moi et qui parlais anglais très couramment, me prit la serviette des mains et la montra aux filles, en la leur traduisant. Elles se retournèrent à l'unisson vers Rob, je baissais les yeux de honte. Si j'avais voulu être discrète, avec les TPA's c'était mission impossible.

Le reste de la soirée avec les filles, se passa calmement, malgré plein de sous-entendus. Mais elles étaient ravies pour moi.

Une fois le club presque vide, il ne restait plus que le serveur et le patron, je vis Rob joindre la petite scène et se mettre derrière le piano, commençant à jouer quelques notes d'une musique que je connaissais bien « Everybody's gotta learn sometimes », mon cœur se mit à battre à bâtons rompus. Il ne pouvait pas jouer meilleur morceau. Les filles m'ayant quittée, je me retrouvais seule à m'imaginer dans les bras de mon apollon. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre sur scène et je ne me fis pas prier. Je m'installais debout à côté du piano, mais il me montra le banc sur lequel il était lui-même assis. Je ne pouvais y croire, je devais être dans un de mes rêves, ce n'était pas possible. Mais rêve ou pas rêve, je fis ce que mon cœur et mon corps me dictaient de faire. Je posais mes fesses à côté des siennes. Il continuait de jouer, tout en me jetant des petits regards du coin des yeux, et en me souriant. J'étais fascinée par ses mains qui dansaient un ballet sur les touches du piano et je me mis à espérer les voir parcourir mon corps de la même façon. Ses mains se stoppèrent, il se tourna vers moi et avec son accent plus que craquant me dit :

- tu veux jouer ?

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, voulait-il dire jouer du piano ou jouer avec lui ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas.

- Alors assieds-toi là, il me montra l'espace entre ses jambes.

Je le regardais, était-il sur de ce qu'il me demandait là ? Il dû sentir que j'étais hésitante, parce qu'il prit ma main, me forçant à me lever et me rapprocha de lui jusqu'à être entre ses cuisses face au piano. Son torse était collé à mon dos. Il pencha sa tête au dessus de mon épaule, je sentais son souffle dans mon oreille et un frisson traversa mon corps. Trahison de mon émotion. Je le sentis s'amuser de la situation.

Il tendit ses mains vers les miennes, les prit et les déposa sur les touches du piano. Il commença alors à jouer quelques notes d'une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. Mais de toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je ne l'aurai pas reconnu. Ses mains étaient une brûlure sur les miennes, ses doigts étaient mon enfer personnel. Se pourrait-il que nous allions plus loin que jouer du piano ? Se pouvait-il que mes rêves les plus fous se réalisent ?

J'étais dans mes pensées, quand je sentis son nez se frotter contre ma nuque, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille. Sa langue commença à titiller mon lobe. Mon souffle se fit plus rapide et nos doigts emmêlés sur les touches du piano, firent résonner de mauvaises notes dans la salle complètement vide. Il se mit lui aussi à haleter et je sentis à la naissance de mes fesses, sa virilité se tendre. Ses lèvres quittèrent mon oreille pour se promener le long de mon épaule, sa langue traçant des sillons de part et d'autre de la bretelle de ma robe. L'une de se mains avait abandonné le piano et parcourait un chemin brûlant le long de ma cuisse. Lorsqu'il arriva au point le plus haut et qu'il frôla mon intimité, je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de plaisir franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

- J'ai envie de toi, me chuchota t'il au creux de l'oreille. Très envie.

Mon corps réagit directement à ce son si sensuel et mon intimité s'humidifia. Ses doigts étaient passés de l'autre côté du tissu de mon shorty, chatouillant mon bouton d'amour. Je commençais à rouler des hanches, frottant mes fesses contre son sexe. Sa respiration avait des ratés, ses baisers dans mon cou et sur mes épaules se faisaient plus durs et plus impatients. Il lâcha ma main posée sur le piano et sans lâcher mon intimité de l'autre me fit me lever et plaqua mes fesses sur les touches blanches et noires. Un son horrible s'échappa du piano.

J'étais maintenant face à lui. Ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes, nos langues ne faisant plus qu'une. Sa main non occupée, passait sur mon torse, frôlant ma poitrine, faisant durcir ses pointes. Je déboutonnais sa chemise, je voulais toucher sa peau, sentir sa douceur, je le voulais nu. Il me fit lever les fesses du piano pour passer ma robe et me l'ôter. Je me retrouvais en sous vêtement, sur un piano avec Rob qui me caressait partout, m'embrassait, laissant mon corps brûlant de fièvre. Je défis son jean et passais impatiemment ma main dans son boxer. Sentir son sexe si dur rien que pour moi, entraina un gémissement de pur plaisir. Lui, poussait de petits râles. Ses lèvres étaient arrivées sur mes seins, sa bouche mordillait leurs extrémités.

Tandis qu'il jouait avec mon point sensible, je caressais sa longueur, je n'avais qu'une envie, le sentir en moi. Je me décidais à prendre les rennes en mains et me levais du piano, le plaquais à mon tour contre. Je passais alors ma langue le long de ses pectoraux, descendant sur ses abdominaux pour finir sur la pointe de sa virilité. Je passais mes lèvres sur le bout, léchant, suçant. Il avait le corps tendu, parcouru de soubresauts, il gémissait. Je me félicitais de lui donner autant de plaisir. Mes mains caressaient sa longueur, bientôt rejointes par ma langue. Il était dur, pour moi, je sentis ma propre intimité gonfler de plaisir.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains, me fit remonter à hauteur du sien et m'embrassa sensuellement. Puis il s'assit sur le banc et me fit asseoir sur lui. Il me pénétra d'un coup. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment, que je cru exploser de suite. Je su me retenir et ses mains sur mes hanches m'aidaient à faire des allers retours sur sa virilité. Il était parfait, il me remplissait entièrement décuplant mes sensations. Jamais je n'avais trouvé pareil amant.

Sa bouche parcourait mon visage, mes lèvres, mes épaules, ma poitrine. Nous n'étions plus qu'un. Nous n'étions plus que désir. Et puis tout à coup, il plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens et me dit

- Come, come for me baby !!!!

Mon corps entier se contracta et je criais son nom tandis qu'il gémissait. Nous venions d'atteindre l'apogée de notre plaisir dans un même mouvement.

Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes, continuant notre étreinte tout en douceur en me caressant le dos du bout de ses doigts.

- Oh fait, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles ?

- Myrtille

- Myrtille, voudrais tu m'accompagner chez moi ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je dans un soupir.

Nous nous rhabillâmes, il appela un taxi, me prit la main et nous allâmes chez lui. J'eu toute la nuit pour réaliser mes fantasmes de TPA. Et dieu sait que je réussis même à en réaliser certains autres que je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer.


	50. 50 JacksonDrinou by Eiphose

demandeur : Drinou

victime : Jackson

auteur : Eiphose

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Après une journée éreintante au travail, je rentrais chez moi prendre une douche et décidais d'aller me poser sur la petite plage en bas de mon appartement. M'installer sur les galets devant cette mer si bleue et transparente m'apaisait. La fraîcheur du vent sur mon corps était très douce. Que demander de mieux que d'habiter ce paradis ?

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis des pas se rapprocher sur les galets. Je me tournais et vis un jeune homme s'asseoir à quelques mètres de moi. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil. Il était grand, mince. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche qui laissait transparaître la musculature de son torse, d'un jean noir et portait un Panama. Il avait à la main un étui à guitare. Il la sorti et commença à jouer quelques notes. Je cru reconnaître Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley et je sentis des vibrations courir dans mon corps. Il se mit à fredonner, sa voix suave était un merveilleux accompagnement.

Je décidais de laisser ma légendaire timidité de côté et m'avancer vers lui. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, sentis mes joues s'empourprer, mais osais :

- Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Il me sourit et me fit signe que oui. Je m'installais face à lui et le détailler. Puis je le reconnu. Mon dieu, il était encore plus beau que dans le film, plus sexy que sur toutes les photos que j'avais pu voir de lui. Même mes avatars ne rendaient pas hommage à son sex appeal. J'étais gênée mais aussi fascinée. Il continua de jouer. Ses longs doigts ne faisaient aucunes fausses notes, ses yeux verts se fermaient par moment puis se plongeaient dans les miens. Son sourire était doux, timide lui aussi. Ses pupilles brillaient. Quand il eu terminé sa chanson, il posa sa guitare et me tendit la main.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Jackson, tu as aimé ?

- Euh…oui je sais qui tu es. Et c'était magnifique, réussis-je à lui dire en en esquivant la décharge électrique qui m'avait parcouru lorsque sa main avait rencontré la mienne. Et moi c'est Cendrine.

- Enchanté Cendrine et ravi que tu ais apprécié, tu sais qui je suis alors ?

- Oui je t'ai vu dans Twilight.

- Ah ok, et tu as aimé ?

- Oui, je trouve que tu joues très bien. Mais je me demandais ce que tu faisais ici ?

- Je suis ici en vacances en fait. Entre deux tournages, j'ai décidé de venir me reposer dans ce petit coin de paradis français. Et puis je n'ai pas autant de succès que mon partenaire alors je peux aller où je veux. D'ailleurs tu es la seule à m'avoir reconnu et j'en suis très flatté.

Je devins rouge comme une pivoine. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. S'il savait que je fantasmais sur lui. Il m'obnubilait. Il dégageait un charme fou. La nuit commençait à tomber et je frissonnais.

- Je n'ai pas de veste à te passer, mais je peux te prêter mon chapeau si tu veux ?

- Ou…oui, je veux bien, je rougis encore.

Il ôta son panama de sa tête et le posa sur la mienne.

- Tu es très jolie tu sais. Il te va à merveille. Parle-moi un peu de toi.

Je n'en revenais pas, il s'intéressait à moi. Il voulait que je lui raconte ma vie. Moi simple humaine sur cette Terre et lui acteur de cinéma, mondialement connu et au sex appeal surdéveloppé. Jackson Rathbone se préoccupait de moi.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous discutâmes sur cette petite plage tous les deux, mais en tout cas ce fut un merveilleux moment.

J'allais le quitter à contre cœur pour rentrer chez moi, mais au moment où je me levais il attrapa ma main.

- Puis je te raccompagner ? son souffle était court, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de désir. Les miens devaient certainement trahir mon embarras et mon empressement à me retrouver chez moi avec lui.

- Bien sûr, c'est à cinq minutes à pied. Mais tu n'as personne qui t'attend ?

- Non je suis venu seul en France, j'avais besoin de solitude pour recharger mes batteries avant mon prochain tournage. Mais je ne veux pas te déranger, si tu préfères être seule, je comprendrais.

- Non non bien sûr, dis-je tellement vite qu'il se mit à rire par mon ardeur à lui répondre.

Il m'attrapa par la taille, rajusta le panama sur mes cheveux et m'entraîna vers la route. Je nous conduisis chez moi, en espérant secrètement ne pas rencontrer mes cons de voisins dans le couloir.

J'ouvrais ma porte et le fit entrer. Il s'avança timidement, les yeux étonnés.

- Wohou mais c'est magnifique, ah j'adore ta décoration.

- Merci, c'est tout simple, tu veux boire quelque chose ou manger peut être ?

- C'est très simple mais c'est ce que j'aime. C'est très design vraiment ton appart est très joli. Et oui si tu as une bière, je veux bien.

Je me dirigeais toute tremblante vers mon frigo pour nous prendre une bière. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur mes fauteuils de bar, plutôt que de rester debout.

- Veux-tu un verre ?

- Ah non sacrilège que de boire une bière dans un verre. Me dit-il en rigolant.

Son rire me réconforta et je réussis à me détendre. Je lui tendis la bouteille, il l'attrapa en frôlant ma main et la porta à ses lèvres. Et là une scène des plus érotique se déroula devant mes yeux. Il porta le goulot de la bière à ses lèvres et se mit à boire. J'avais un dieu vivant devant moi. En lâchant le goulot, il fit tomber une goutte sur sa chemise.

- Ah flûte, mais j'avais tellement soif.

- Attend, lui dis-je

Je m'approchais avec un papier absorbant dans la main pour éponger sa chemise. J'allais commencer à l'essuyer quand il stoppa ma main, ôta le chapeau de ma tête, le posa sur le bar et se baissa pour approcher ses lèvres des miennes. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma bouche et je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il m'embrasse. Mais il stoppa son geste, plongea son magnifique regard vert dans le mien et me murmura :

- J'ai envie de faire ça depuis que je t'ai vu sur cette plage. Mais je ne veux pas te brusquer, je sais que l'on ne se connait que depuis quelques heures mais je te désire comme jamais je n'ai désiré quelqu'un.

Pour seule réponse je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord il joua à y déposer de petits baisers, puis je sentis sa langue cherchant à se frayer un chemin vers la mienne. Je ne me fis pas prier. Ses mains entouraient mon visage, comme s'il me possédait, comme si j'étais sienne. Il mit fin à cet échange langoureux, me laissant tremblante de désir. Il descendit de la chaise de bar et m'y fis asseoir. Il déposa alors des milliers de baisers dans mon cou, sur ma gorge, remontant vers mon oreille. Il me murmurait des mots tendres, je sentis mon intimité réagir. Mes mains parcouraient son torse, dessinant le contour de ses muscles, mes jambes s'écartèrent pour le laisser se blottir au plus près de moi. Je déboutonnais sa chemise, passais mes mains sur son torse. Il était musclé, je traçais le contour de ses pectoraux. Il commença lui aussi à me déshabiller, enleva mon haut, ses mains se promenaient sur mon ventre, ses doigts frôlaient ma poitrine, me faisant haleter. Je senti sa virilité se tendre sous son jean. Ma langue jouait avec ses tétons, le faisant gémir. Sa bouche revint vers la mienne, nos langues se cherchaient, se repoussaient pour mieux se retrouver. Ses mains étaient arrivées à hauteur de mon pantalon et il commença à en défaire la fermeture. Je levais mes fesses pour lui permette de me l'enlever. J'étais en sous-vêtements sur ma chaise, nous frottions nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Je sentis alors un de ses doigts passer sous l'élastique de mon shorty et caresser ma féminité. Je poussais un léger cri de plaisir et sentis ses lèvres sourire sur ma bouche. Mon souffle était erratique, je voulais qu'il me prenne là, maintenant, je ne voulais pas attendre. J'écartais encore plus les jambes pour le sentir au plus prés de moi. Je défis le bouton de son jean et passais ma main dans son boxer. Il finit d'ôter son pantalon. Je caressais le bout de son sexe avec mon pouce pendant qu'avec ma main je commençais des va et vient. Je descendis de ma chaise, attrapais une de ses mains et l'entrainais dans ma chambre. Mais il me stoppa avant d'y arriver, en me plaquant contre le mur. Il commença alors à parcourir mon corps de sa langue, de ses doigts. Je gémis de plaisir tandis qu'il effleurait ma peau, sans jamais s'attarder au même endroit. Il était partout sur moi, mettant tous mes sens en éveil. Il défit alors mon soutien-gorge et attrapa les bretelles pour le retirer. Son torse se colla au mien, faisant pointer mes seins. Il frottait son sexe contre le mien, gémissait de plaisir. Je le repoussais et me dégageais de son étreinte. Je la collais à mon tour au mur et entrepris de passer ma langue sur sa peau. Je voulais le goûter et le faire frissonner comme il avait fait avec moi. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux et dieu que j'aimais cette caresse. J'arrivais à sa virilité tendue, passais ma bouche sur son boxer, il grognait de plaisir, je descendis son boxer et pris son sexe à pleine bouche. Je jouais avec ma langue sur sa longueur, son bout, mes mains suivant les mouvements de ma bouche.

- Cendrine c'est si…. bon

Sa voix rauque me fis presque atteindre l'orgasme tant j'avais plaisir à le voir s'abandonner.

Il me souleva la tête et embrassa ma bouche. Je l'entrainais vers ma chambre, je n'en pouvais plus je voulais le sentir en moi. Je le poussais sur le lit, enlevais mon shorty et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je bougeais les hanches pour faire frotter son membre contre mon sexe humide et chaud, mais il me stoppa et nous fis rouler afin que je me retrouve sous lui. Il passa sa langue sur mon cou, descendant jusqu'à ma poitrine, mordillant mes tétons pendant que sa main jouait avec mon bouton d'amour, glissant jusqu'à mon entrée humide pour y glisser un doigt. Je poussais un petit cri de plaisir et de surprise. Il descendit son visage alors vers ma féminité et je sentis la plus tendre des caresses sur mes lèvres intimes. Le mélange des sensations de sa langue à celle de ses doigts était un délice. A tel point, que je sentis l'orgasme monter en moi. J'essayais de me retenir pour partager ce moment avec lui, mais il m'en empêcha.

- Come, come for me baby, je veux te voir, je veux te sentir venir autour de moi.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me laisser aller à mon plaisir. Jamais pareil émotions ne m'avaient submergée. Le temps que je reprenne mon souffle et mes esprits, il était remonté vers mon visage et il m'embrassait. Il me murmura à l'oreille :

- Je te veux maintenant, je veux être en toi.

- Alors viens, tu attends quoi, lui répondis-je.

Et il plongea en moi. Ses va et vient furent lents puis s'accélèrent, déclenchant une deuxième vague de plaisir dans mon corps. Je le sentis alors se contracter et déverser son propre plaisir en moi.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras, caressa mon bras et mon dos. Nous nous endormîmes enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Une vague de chaleur commença à envahir mon intimité et je sentais le plaisir refaire surface, quand je sentis des doigts caresser ma sensibilité et une langue sur mes seins. J'ouvrais les yeux et me rappelais de notre merveilleuse soirée. Non seulement il était beau, intelligent, mais c'était un merveilleux amant !!!!

- Hello miss, me dit-il, bien dormi ?

- Oh oui, mais le réveil est encore mieux que ma nuit

Il sourit et continua sa délicieuse inspection de mon corps, mais n'en pouvant déjà plus, je me soulevais du lit, poussais ses épaules pour qu'il s'allonge et l'enjambais. Son sexe était déjà en éveil, dur comme du marbre. Je le pris en main et l'amenais vers mon antre du plaisir puis l'enfonçais en moi. Il gémit, stoppa le roulement de mes hanches et me fis pencher en avant pour attraper mes lèvres et les lécher, les mordiller.

- Tu es si désirable, si…

- Shhhhhh laisse-moi faire et savoure, lui dis-je.

Je me relevais, m'arquais en arrière pour qu'il est une vue entière de mon corps et effectuais des mouvements sur son sexe. J'alternais la fréquence passant de la lenteur à la rapidité. Je le regardais dans les yeux, savourant son désir et son plaisir pour moi. Puis je vis son visage se crisper de bonheur, il allait venir.

- Bébé je vais venir, j'ai besoin que tu viennes aussi, bébé jouis pour moi s'il te plaît, jouis.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Mon corps se tendit et m'entraina vers mon propre paradis.

Nous nous rendormîmes quelques heures puis nous nous levâmes, j'étais sous ma douche quand je le vis entrer dans la sale de bain et me rejoindre sous le jet d'eau. Nous y restâmes un certain moment, histoire de voir si les parois étaient assez solides.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, nous allâmes nous promener le long du rivage. Je l'entrainais sur une petite plage dans une calanque. Il avait emmené sa guitare, nous nous assîmes et je l'écoutais jouer, savourant sa voix et imaginant ses mains sur mon corps au lieu de gratter sa guitare. Des frissons me parcoururent et je n'avais qu'une idée, rentrer.

Mais combien de temps allait-il rester ? Je m'en fichais, après tout vivre l'instant présent était ma nouvelle devise.

En rentrant, il me dit :

- Demain je nous louerai un bateau et nous irons sur une petite plage à l'abris.

Je ne pus répondre tellement j'étais heureuse à cet instant.

En rentrant nous testâmes le plan de travail, sur lequel il me fit m'asseoir alors que je nous préparais à manger. Puis le canapé, pour finir sur le lit.

Jamais, je n'avais eu autant d'orgasmes en si peu de temps. Et la journée du lendemain, s'annonçait bien pour ne pas déroger à la règle des orgasmes multiples.


	51. 51 EdwardJess by Drinou

Demandeur : Jess

Victime : Edward

Auteur : Drinou

***** Pas deux fois la même erreur *****

Tant de choses avaient changé dans ma vie depuis ces deux dernières années. J'avais trouvé l'amour, un amour que je croyais éternel et je l'avais perdu. Je l'avais abandonné, craignant de la blesser et elle avait fini par refaire sa vie avec un autre, Jacob. J'avais alors commencé à errer comme une âme en peine sur la planète : le Canada, l'Islande, l'Irlande, l'Angleterre, le Danemark, la Belgique et finalement la France.

Comme à chaque fois que j'arrivai dans un nouveau pays, je prenais le temps de m'imprégner de l'atmosphère et des coutumes locales. Je visitai Paris et ses monuments gorgés d'histoire, Lyon, Nice, Marseille… J'étais maintenant à Toulouse, la ville rose comme aimait l'appeler ses habitants.

Je me plus dans cette ville typique du sud ouest de la France et décidai de m'y installer pour quelque temps. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que je vivais une existence de nomade et je ressentais le besoin de faire une pause. Carlisle m'avait vanté les mérites des universités Toulousaines et je me laissai donc tenter par un semestre dans la région.

Une fois mon inscription en Anthropologie sociale et historique de l'Europe à l'université le Mirail faite, je décidai d'aller me balader. Je mis le cap à l'est pour retrouver la Garonne et la longer. Je marchai plein sud, perdu dans mes pensées quand une violente odeur me frappa de plein fouet. Je me figeai sur place et observai les alentours pour trouver la source de ce délicieux arôme. Le monstre en moi ne demandait qu'à sortir et je du bander mes muscles pour le retenir. Le venin coulait à flot dans ma bouche et ma gorge était en feu.

Cette divine fragrance venait d'un petit peu plus au sud-est, au bord de l'eau. J'avançai légèrement, vers la source de cette tentation et je la vis. Elle prenait en photos des cygnes qui longeaient le fleuve. Elle était de dos à moi et je pus observer à ma guise sa silhouette parfaite. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules, laissant en vue son dos dénudé. Elle portait une petite robe noire qui mettait son teint hâlé en valeur. Le venin afflua de plus belle dans ma bouche à la vue de ce magnifique être. J'étais totalement envouté.

Ce pourrait-il qu'un vampire est deux « chanteuses » sur cette terre ?

Depuis mon départ de Forks, j'avais pris pour habitude d'éviter d'écouter les pensées de mon entourage. Cela me demandait une concentration extrême et s'en était même éprouvant mais à force d'effort et d'entraînement, j'étais parvenu à faire abstraction des pensées environnantes et seul subsistait un léger brouhaha lorsque je me trouvais à proximité d'une foule. Mais cette femme si envoutante, autant par son physique que par son parfum, me donnait envie de me laisser aller à l'écouter. Cependant ma récente expérience m'avait démontrait que se laisser surprendre pouvait avoir ses avantages et je décidai, non sans une réelle frustration, de laisser les pensées de cette déesse loin de ma tête.

Je restai un moment à l'observer de loin. Elle pris plusieurs clichés du paysage, du fleuve, des arbres, des passants… puis elle rassembla ses affaires et partit sur une bicyclette. Ne pouvant marcher à sa vitesse à découvert, je préférai la laisser prendre de l'avance et la suivre à l'odeur.

Je la retrouvais quelques minutes plus tard. Elle entra dans un bâtiment où une petite pancarte indiquait « Virus Photo – Club de photographie ». Etait-ce une passionnée de photographie ? Tout me portait à le croire.

J'avais envie de la suivre, d'entrer dans ce club et de l'épier. Elle était devenue en quelques minutes une véritable obsession. Je ne lui avais encore jamais adressé la parole et pourtant elle me rendait fou. Ce que j'avais pu vivre avec Bella n'était rien comparé à l'intensité de ce que je ressentais depuis cette dernière heure. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle, à commencer par son prénom. J'attendis qu'elle sorte puis je la suivis de nouveau. Elle remonta sur sa bicyclette et prit la direction d'un petit quartier résidentiel puis entra dans le jardin d'une petite maison et disparu de ma vue, mais mon ouïe surdéveloppé de vampire pouvait toujours l'entendre s'activer à l'intérieur.

Je restai là quelques temps à l'écouter puis décidai de rentrer chez moi. J'avais élu domicile dans une petite cabane abandonné, perdue au milieu de la forêt de Bouconne, à une vingtaine de kilomètre d'ici. Je retournai à l'université pour récupérer mon véhicule. J'avais acheté une voiture d'une marque locale, une Clio 3 RS rouge. Elle était assez sportive pour satisfaire mes besoins de vitesse et à la fois assez discrète pour passer inaperçu.

Une fois chez moi, je réfléchis longuement à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. Cette fille m'obsédait totalement. Je n'arrivai même pas à penser à autre chose pendant plus de quelques secondes. J'avais envie de la revoir, de lui parler, d'apprendre à la connaitre… J'étais totalement fasciné. Mais si je voulais l'approcher, je devais prendre le moins de risque possible et aller chasser au plus tôt. Cette forêt ne regorgeait pas d'une très grande variété d'animaux et je préférai donc partir un ou deux jours pour aller me délecter de la faune pyrénéenne. Peut-être aurais-je la chance de goûter à un ours brun ou à un isard.

La route me permis de me changer les idées. Me retrouver dans ses montagnes me permettait de laisser le monstre en moi donner libre court à ma vraie nature. La chasse fût bonne et c'est repu que je repris la route vers mon nouveau chez moi.

En chemin je reçu un message d'Alice me disant « J'ai eu une vision de toi et d'une fille. Je suis trop contente ». Que voulait-elle insinuer ? Alice avait été très attristée lorsque j'avais quitté Bella, et encore plus lorsque cette dernière avait tourné définitivement la page des vampires. Elle devait se réjouir qu'une autre personne arrive à m'atteindre de cette manière.

De retour en ville, je retournai l'observer chez elle. Il était encore tôt et je ne perçu aucun bruit provenant de la petite maison. J'attendis patiemment. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, je commençai à percevoir de l'agitation au premier étage, elle était enfin réveillée. Je la suivis toute la matinée de loin, elle était vraiment magnifique. Son odeur me titillait les narines et narguait ma soif mais le monstre en moi restait sous contrôle.

En début d'après midi, elle se rendit dans le même club de photographie. Si je voulais l'approcher et faire connaissance, cet endroit me donnerait le parfait alibi. Je partis rapidement acheter un appareil photo dernier cri et retournait au club. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allai me présenter succinctement à la secrétaire. Fort heureusement, il restait des places de disponibles et je pus m'inscrire.

Dans la salle principale, un jeune homme était en train d'exposer son nouveau projet aux autres membres. Je profitai de cette diversion pour m'approcher de la jeune fille brune qui hantait mon esprit depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Plus je m'avançai vers elle, plus son odeur devenait puissante et plus mon venin afflué, cependant je me sentais serein et en confiance. Je n'avais absolument pas peur de perdre le contrôle sur le monstre en moi.

J'étais maintenant tout prés d'elle. Elle remarqua ma présence.

- Bonjour, vous êtes nouveau ? me demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux, d'un marron clair tirant légèrement vers le vert me transpercèrent et sa voix douce m'envouta. J'optai pour mon sourire en coin et ma voix de velours pour la séduire. Je lui répondis par l'affirmative d'un léger signe de la tête.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward. Et vous ?

- Jessica. répondit-elle en me tendant sa main droite.

Je serrai sa main. Je pus voir de la surprise sur son visage quand nos peaux rentrèrent en contact. La froideur de la mienne l'avait pris au dépourvu. Je la retirai alors rapidement. Elle me fixait toujours dans les yeux, elle semblait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle devait certainement être « éblouie ». Cette pensée me fit sourire intérieurement. Je rompis le contact visuel pour lui laisser une chance de réagir et elle bafouilla un « enchantée » à peine audible.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la chance était avec moi. Nous apprîmes que le nouveau projet du club imposait un travail en binôme et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je proposais à Jessica d'être ma partenaire.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Cette expérience me permis de faire plus amples connaissances avec cet ange brun. Elle m'avait raconté son enfance, sa vie actuelle, confié ses envies et ses peurs. Et je savais que de son côté, la part de mystère que je laissai sur ma vie et mon passé l'intriguait terriblement. Elle se doutait certainement que j'étais différent mais elle semblait s'en accommoder.

Ce soir, je devais la retrouver chez elle pour mettre au point notre nouveau projet en commun, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Bien sûr, j'arrivai devant chez elle bien plus tôt que l'heure convenu et l'épiai d'un peu plus loin. Je l'entendais chantonner gaiement un air que je ne connaissais pas, sans doute était-il de sa composition. Je compris au bruit de casserole et à l'odeur environnante qu'elle avait cuisiné quelque chose, si cela était pour ce soir, je devrais vite trouver une excuse. Puis j'entendis un bruit étouffé d'eau qui coule. Prenait-elle une douche ? Mon esprit se mit à vagabonder et je l'imaginai nue, l'eau coulant en cascade sur ses épaules, son délicieux arôme étant décuplé par la chaleur étouffante des lieux…

Soudain un hurlement me sortit de ma rêverie. Jessica venait d'hurler et je pouvais sentir la peur émaner de sa voix. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, je fonçai vers la maison et grimpai vers la fenêtre la plus proche de là où provenait le cri de terreur. Par chance, la fenêtre n'était pas verrouillée. Je pénétrais dans la pièce et observais les lieux. J'étais dans une chambre, sa chambre.

Au même moment, elle entra dans la pièce et cette vision me stupéfia. Elle était là, devant moi, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain rose pâle qui ne couvrait que très peu son corps. Ses cheveux mouillés goutaient sur ses épaules… mon rêve éveillé de tout à l'heure me revint en mémoire et je dus me concentrer pour revenir à la réalité.

Elle se figea en me voyant.

- Edward ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

Son parfum m'envahi totalement et j'eus du mal reprendre l'usage de la parole tellement sa beauté me subjuguait.

- J'étais en bas et je t'ai entendu crier, répondis-je. Tu vas bien ?

- Et tu es rentré par la fenêtre ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

A vrai dire je ne l'écoutai plus, pour une fois c'est moi qui fus ébloui par elle. Se rendait-elle compte du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi ? Je fis lentement un pas vers elle, puis un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à me retrouver tout près d'elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je pouvais sentir son sang pulser dans ses veines, son arôme m'envoutait mais à cet instant je n'étais plus Edward le vampire mais seulement Edward l'homme.

Elle me fixait avec un air interrogatif sur le visage mais ne recula pas. Je pris cela pour un signe. Je mis ma main droite sous son menton pour lui relever légèrement la tête et non sans une légère hésitation posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec fougue et força le barrage de mes lèvres pour que nos langues se rencontrent. Ce baiser me transporta me faisant presque oublier ma condition et je dus me faire violence pour contrôler mes mouvements.

Je passai ma main droite dans ses cheveux humides tandis que la gauche caressait son épaule dénudée. Je quittai ses lèvres pour la laisser reprendre son souffle et partis à la découverte de son cou. J'y déposai des dizaines de baisers, traçant un chemin de son épaule jusqu'à son oreille en faisant un détour par sa clavicule saillante. Je pris ensuite son lobe dans ma bouche et le titillai avec ma langue. Elle gémit et ses mains qui étaient restées jusqu'à présent cantonnées à mon dos partirent fourrager mes cheveux passionnément. Elle s'avança vers moi réduisant à néant le peu d'espace qui séparait encore nos corps.

Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur corporelle m'envahir entièrement, je pouvais percevoir son sang couler dans ses veines, je pouvais humer son odeur si alléchante… Et pourtant, en cet instant, tout cela m'était entièrement égal. Je n'avais pas envie de son sang mais seulement de son corps.

J'abandonnai son lobe pour laisser ma langue découvrir la douceur de son épiderme. Elle fut parcourue de frissons lorsque j'atteignis la naissance de sa poitrine et elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour me laisser plus d'accès. Je stoppais mes caresses pour l'admirer. Son visage était légèrement rouge, sa respiration se faisait haletante et ses yeux me supplaient de continuer. Elle en voulait plus mais pouvais-je continuer sans risquer de la blesser ?

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à la question et tout en continuant de me fixer dans les yeux, elle s'écarta de moi de quelques centimètres et déboutonna lentement, un à un, chaque bouton de ma chemise. Elle fit passer ses mains à l'intérieur et d'un geste gracieux la fit tomber au sol, en profitant pour caresser mon torse et mes épaules. Dieu que c'était divin ! Jamais je n'avais connus pareil délice que ces caresses qu'elle me prodiguait.

Soudain elle rompit tout contact entre nous et recula d'un pas. Que faisait-elle ? Je la regardai, déconcerté. Elle plongea ses magnifiques yeux noisettes dans les miens, me fit un petit sourire et de sa main droite dénoua sa serviette de bain qui tomba à terre. Elle était là, devant moi, totalement nue et d'une divine beauté. Je restai sans voix devant un pareil spectacle.

Elle déboutonna mon jean et le fit descendre à mes pieds. Mon boxer le rejoint l'instant d'après. J'étais à mon tour totalement nu devant elle.

Elle se colla à moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Elle prit ma virilité tendue de plaisir dans sa main et la caressa. Mon corps tout entier fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique et un grognement échappa de ma bouche. Sa langue dansait contre la mienne toujours plus sensuellement, et sa main libre se perdait dans mes cheveux.

Elle me poussa doucement en direction de son lit.

- Allonge-toi, me murmura-t-elle tout contre mes lèvres.

Une fois installé, elle vint s'assoir à califourchon sur moi et repris son baiser. Elle attrapa mes bras et les placèrent au-dessus de ma tête, puis elle fit descendre ses doigts le long de mon corps tout doucement, s'arrêta au niveau de mes hanches puis remonta. Je découvrais une multitude de nouvelles sensations dont je n'avais jusqu'à lors aucune connaissance. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes.

- Ne bouge pas, me murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

J'avais toujours les bras au-dessus de ma tête. Je lui fis petit un signe de affirmatif, j'étais bien trop concentré sur mon self-control pour parler. Elle vint dessiner du bout de sa langue le contour de mes lèvres, puis elle partit à la découverte de mon cou, de mes tétons, de mon torse. Jusqu'où comptait-elle allait ? Ses mains, quant à elles, continuaient leur manège le long de mon corps, s'arrêtant de temps à autres dans mes cheveux. Je me perdais dans mes gémissements tellement les sensations qu'elle me procurait étaient fortes. Lentement, elle descendit toujours plus bas, laissant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Elle mit ma virilité dans sa bouche et malgré ma damnation éternelle, elle m'emmena au paradis.

- Jess !!!!! grognais-je.

J'agrippais l'oreiller sous ma tête et sous la puissance de mon plaisir, le pulvérisai totalement. Des centaines de plumes partirent dans tous les sens. Elle me regarda, surprise par ce spectacle. Préférant éluder la question, je l'attrapai par les épaules et la fis basculer sur le lit. Je me mis au dessus d'elle et plaquai mes lèves sur les siennes. Mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps. L'une d'elle s'empara d'un de ses seins, le malaxant délicatement. L'autre parcourait son ventre plat. Elle frissonna de plaisir.

- Edward, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

Mes lèvres allèrent rejoindre ma main et ma langue titilla son sein gonflé de plaisir. Elle se cambra. Je fis subir le même supplice à son compagnon puis partis à la découverte de son buste. Son corps était brulant de désir. Ma langue fit des arabesques sur son ventre lui provocant des frissons. Ma main atteignit son intimité et elle se cambra sous mes caresses me faisant sourire contre sa peau. Ma langue l'accompagna et elle s'arqua encore plus, ondulant du bassin puis elle cria mon prénom.

Je me relevai et contemplai toute sa beauté. Elle avait les yeux fermés et sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait encore s'échapper quelques gémissements. Je repris possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassai sauvagement. Elle m'invita alors à m'unir à elle et tout en l'embrassant, je me glissai en elle. Nos deux corps commencèrent alors une longue et sensuelle danse dont nous ne fûmes rassasiés qu'au lever du jour.

Jessica, ma Jessica m'avait offert la plus belle nuit de ma longue vie de vampire.

Je la regardai dormir blottie dans mes bras pendant des heures. Quand elle se réveilla enfin, elle m'adressa un petit sourire.

- Bonjour, bien dormis ? lui dis-je de ma voix de velours.

- Bonjour, comme un loir, me répondit-elle.

- Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu as hurlé hier soir ? Demandais-je.

Son sourire se fana.

- Tu vas te moquer de moi, marmonna-t-elle.

- Mais non, pas du tout. Tu peux tout me dire, lui dis-je avec mon sourire en coin auquel elle ne résistait pas.

- J'ai vu une araignée, bredouilla-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire. Elle avait eu peur d'une araignée inoffensive alors qu'elle venait de passer la nuit avec un vampire qui aurait pu la tuer de dizaines de façons différentes.

Elle me lança un regard noir et je stoppai mon ricanement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, râla-t-elle.

Pour me faire pardonner, je lui donnai un tendre baiser.


	52. 52 EdwardDeanSophie by Clouded

Victime : Edward et Dean (Supernatural)

Demandeur : Sophie

Auteur : Clouded

_Just live, for me…_

Le doux soleil du matin me caressait le visage. J'entrouvris délicatement les yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière. Par automatisme, je fis glisser ma main sur le côté droit du lit pour sentir sa présence, mais il n'était pas là. J'ouvris les yeux un plus grand pour le voir appuyé à la fenêtre. Il avait été chasser hier soir, il venait certainement de rentrer avec les premiers rayons de l'aube. J'étais subjuguée comme au premier jour. A chaque fois que je le regardais c'était le même émerveillement renouvelé.

En contre-jour, je distinguais à peine ses traits mais je les connaissais par cœur. Il était auréolé d'un halo lumineux, comme une apparition qui serait venue hantée mes rêves les plus fous. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et c'était moi qu'il observait de ses pupilles dorées. Sans un mot, je tendis ma main vers lui pour qu'il me rejoigne. La fraîcheur de sa peau m'enveloppa en une seconde. Je me redressais pour me retrouver face à ce torse que j'aimais tant. Je parcourais avec mes mains son visage, ses traits si parfait. Je ne voulais plus penser. J'avais suffisamment pleuré, je le voulais lui maintenant et rien d'autre ne comptait pour le moment. Il était à moi, rien qu'à moi en cet instant. Il s'empara de mes lèvres et mon corps tout entier s'embrasa à ce contact. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux gémissant du plaisir de me retrouver au creux de ses bras protecteurs. Ma nuisette glissa lentement le long de mon corps et je m'évertuais à faire de même avec la chemise de mon vampire. Il faisait courir ses lèvres le long de mon cou, pour papillonner ensuite sur mon épaule avant de goûter tendrement à la pointe de mes seins. Il me bascula en arrière tout en poursuivant sa délicieuse torture. J'étais totalement à sa merci, vibrant au contact hypnotique de ses doigts glacés. Nos deux corps se connaissaient déjà parfaitement et je réagissais à la moindre de ses sollicitations. Il revient vers moi, l'or de ses yeux ambré par le désir. L'intensité de son regard me transperça douloureusement. Je ne voulais pas penser à demain et m'emparais passionnément de ses lèvres. Je voulais tout oublier dans la douceur de ce lit, dans la passion de cette étreinte. J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui et me cambrais pour le sentir au plus près. Il glissa une main dans le bas de mon dos pour me maintenir contre lui. Je le sentis finir de se dévêtir et il vint en moi pour atteindre cette fusion si parfaite.

« Je t'aime… »

Ces quelques mots murmurés au creux de mon oreille remplirent mes yeux de larmes. Mes ongles se crispèrent sur son dos tandis que j'atteignais le plaisir le plus intense, mes lèvres nichées au creux du cou de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Nous avions passé des moments difficiles ces quelques mois. Je me remettais à peine de mes blessures. Un vampire s'en était pris à moi en apprenant que j'étais avec Edward. J'avais été enlevée et blessée par ce monstre avant d'être secourue par Edward. Il avait veillé sur moi pendant toute ma convalescence mais je sentais bien qu'il s'éloignait. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que je puisse être en danger à cause de lui. Je tenais trop à lui pour accepter de renoncer à notre histoire aussi facilement.

Lorsque je m'éveillais pour la deuxième fois, il était assis sur le rebord du lit, déjà habillé.

« Edward, mais qu'est-ce que tu as…Je te sens tellement distant depuis quelques jours… Nous trouverons une solution, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes ainsi. S'il te plaît… »

« Ecoute Sophie. Je suis égoïste…j'aurai dû partir avant que tu te réveilles mais je voulais graver cette image de toi à jamais dans ma mémoire. »

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai dit qu'on allait trouver une solution… »

« Il n'y a pas de solution… Fais-moi confiance, j'ai cherché et je ne vois qu'une seule issue. »

« Et tu as décidé ça tout seul ? Je te rappelle qu'on est deux, tu m'entends DEUX. Je t'interdis de décider pour moi ! »

« Notre histoire a été la chose la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. Je ne regrette absolument rien mais il est temps d'en finir. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a aucun avenir envisageable pour nous. Je ne suis pas celui qui t'accompagnera sur le chemin de la vie. Je n'étais qu'une brève escale, un doux rêve. Tu dois te réveiller à présent et poursuivre cette vie dans laquelle je n'ai plus ma place. »

Je tentais d'attraper son bras mais il était déjà devant la porte.

« Je t'interdis de faire ça tu m'entends. Tu…Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! »

Des larmes de colère roulaient sur mes joues. Accroupie sur mon lit je tentais vainement de le retenir en le provoquant.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Au moindre obstacle tu t'en vas ! Comment… »

Un hoquet m'interrompit.

Il était dos à moi, la main sur la poignée.

« Je t'aime Sophie, mon cœur est à toi pour toujours. »

Et il disparut dans un bruissement d'air.

J'attrapais le verre posé sur ma table de nuit pour le jeter de toutes mes forces contre cette maudite porte.

« Va au diable Edward Cullen… Va au diable… », murmurai-je hébétée avant de retomber sur mon oreiller, secouée par des torrents de larmes

****

Cela faisait un an qu'il était parti. J'avais souffert tellement fort que j'avais pensé en mourir. Et puis je m'étais résignée. Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne reviendrait pas, que cette histoire était finie. Je ne le connaissais que trop bien… Carlisle m'avait appelé et il m'avait conseillé de postuler dans ce bar, refuge de chasseurs. Je devais me faire oublier quelque temps et rester dans un lieu sûr. J'étais certaine de ne jamais croiser de vampires par ici, j'étais en sécurité. Je travaillais donc pour Ellen Harvelle au _Harvelle's Roadhouse_. Sa fille Joe avait fini par partir et elle m'avait littéralement adoptée. Je me sentais bien dans cet endroit. Les hommes de passage avaient toujours toutes sortes d'histoires à raconter et même si je me reconstruisais petit à petit, j'espérais secrètement entendre un jour reparler d'Edward Cullen.

La journée avait été plutôt calme. Les derniers clients traînaient encore mais je savais que la fin de la journée était proche. La porte d'entrée grinçait encore une fois, au moins la centième fois de cette foutue journée d'ailleurs. Les deux hommes qui venaient de rentrer changeaient de notre clientèle habituelle. Ils étaient plus jeunes. Le premier avait un visage enfantin tout à fait craquant et le deuxième était…juste…canon. Je me sentis rougir rien qu'en le regardant.

« Ahhh, quelle surprise… les Frères Winchester… »

La voix d'Ellen retentit depuis le fond de la salle. Elle s'avança rapidement vers eux. Elle mit une claque retentissante au beau mec.

« Ca c'est pour ma fille, espèce de crétin. »

Sur ce elle se retourna vers l'autre en souriant.

« Alors, Sam, comment vas-tu ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en regardant l'autre se frotter la joue en grimaçant. Connaissant Ellen, je pense qu'il ne l'avait pas volée celle-là ! Ainsi donc, c'étaient les frères Winchester. Elle m'avait parlée d'eux, de leur père… Je savais qu'ils parcouraient les Etats-Unis pour chasser les démons mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils puissent être aussi jeunes. Je savais aussi que Dean avait brisé le cœur de Joe, la fille d'Ellen.

_Pas étonnant quand on voit le spécimen…_

« Sophie, tu peux nous apporter trois bières s'il te plaît ? »

J'apportais les boissons.

« Dean, Sam, je vous présente Sophie. »

Ils me saluèrent d'un mouvement de têtes et reprirent leur conversation. Je retournais vaquer à mes occupations.

Je les revis plusieurs fois depuis, ils passaient leur soirée avec Ellen et d'autres chasseurs à discuter. Je restais à distance, je ne voulais pas être mêlée à leurs histoires. Dean saturait assez vite lui aussi et venait discuter avec moi. La tension montait graduellement entre nous mais nous n'étions jamais seuls. Jusqu'à ce soir, où il s'était attardé un peu plus que d'habitude. Je me tenais face à lui derrière le comptoir. Le bar était vide depuis longtemps mais il restait les bras posés sur le zinc à m'observer, une bière posée devant lui.

J'essuyais les derniers verres, un torchon blanc à la main. Un vieux poste crachotait des morceaux de jazz sortis d'un autre temps. La voix de Sinatra entonnait un titre indémodable.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Jo ? »

« Elle voulait quitter ce coin paumé et j'ai servi d'excuse… Mais bon, je ne lui en veux pas, et puis on est bons amis maintenant. »

J'avais fini et il restait là face à moi. Je pris la même position que lui et soutenais son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Dean Winchester ? »

Il me jeta un petit regard narquois et le coin de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un petit sourire malicieux.

« Toi, bien évidemment. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut se passer entre nous ? »

« J'ai bien une idée », répondit-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée du liquide mousseux.

Il passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres en en me fixant avant de rire doucement.

« Alors Sophie, est-ce que tu aurais peur ? »

_Je rêve, il ne va quand même pas me faire le coup du cap pas cap ?!_

La voix de Sinatra entonna les dernières notes et les premières notes de guitare de _Walk on the Wild Side_ résonnèrent doucement.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit et avec un mouvement de tête sur le côté, il leva un sourcil provocateur.

"_Hey honey, take a walk on the wild side"_ (Hé bébé, fais un tour du côté sauvage)

Le petit con...

Le pire c'est qu'il me plaisait vraiment, mais alors vraiment beaucoup.

Hypnotisée par ce regard qu'il dardait sur moi, je fis le tour pour le rejoindre. Il se laissait glisser de son tabouret, pour venir me plaquer contre le meuble en bois. Il glissa sa main sur ma nuque et de son pouce suivait la ligne de mon menton. Il se pencha vers moi et m'attrapa les lèvres fermement. Je répondis instantanément à son baiser. Nos deux langues se caressaient et ondulaient en une danse incroyablement sensuelle.

« Tes lèvres sont aussi douces que je l'avais imaginé », murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je répondis par un sourire et repris encore plus passionnément notre baiser. Mes mains étaient autour de sa taille musclée et remontaient à présent le long de son torse, pour revenir sur ses épaules. J'avais une idée bien précise, faire tomber ce blouson en cuir qui me rendait complètement dingue.

Sentant ce que je cherchais à faire, il se dégagea légèrement.

« Tu veux…tu veux faire ça ici ? »

« Alors Dean, tu ne veux pas faire un tour _on the wild side_, » répondis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Pour toute réponse, il passa ses mains sur mes fesses et me plaqua fermement contre le meuble derrière moi. J'arrachais sa chemise et il réserva le même sort à la mienne. Nos deux corps fébriles et fiévreux brûlaient d'un désir qui n'avait cessé de grandir depuis quelques jours. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'enflamma plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Ses mains s'affolaient contre mon corps explorant chaque parcelle devenue électrique. Il jouait avec la ceinture de mon jean, avait de le faire disparaître à son tour. J'explorais à mon tour son corps en descendant lentement le long de son dos. Il se libéra de son pantalon pour se caler à nouveau entre mes jambes. Nous avions faims l'un de l'autre et je crus défaillir lorsque ses doigts se glissèrent en moi. Je rejetais la tête en arrière tandis qu'il explorait avidement mon cou et la naissance de mes seins. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le sentir en moi plus intimement encore. Je croisais ses yeux brûlants de désir et sans quitter mon regard il s'introduisit puissamment en moi. Le décor tournoya autour de moi, me laissant plonger avec lui dans un plaisir infini.

Alanguie dans mon lit, je l'entendais farfouiller dans mon frigidaire. Je souris en repensant aux moments que nous venions de passer. Nous avions finalement regagné mon appartement. Nous avions mangé avant de prendre une douche ensemble. Son corps brûlant contre le mien sous le puissant jet d'eau avait été une expérience particulièrement intense. Je m'étirais de plaisir à ce souvenir avant de me redresser légèrement.

« Dean ? »

« Mmoui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il revint vers moi une cuillère à la bouche et un pot de glace chocolat à la main.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un moment où tu ne manges pas ? »

Depuis que je le connaissais, je l'avais vu ingurgiter des quantités absolument incroyables de nourriture.

« Mmmm non. »

« Tu aurais au moins pu me prendre une cuillère. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » me répondit-il d'un air taquin

Il abandonna la sienne et passa un doigt dans le dessert succulent. Il l'approcha lentement de mes lèvres, et en réponse à sa provocation je répondis en suçant sensuellement son doigt. Les yeux assombris par le désir il me fit aussitôt basculer sur le lit pour m'embrasser violemment, dans un baiser au goût délicieusement sucré. Il reprit du chocolat pour tracer des tourbillons doux et froids sur mon corps, autour de mes seins et de mon nombril. De sa langue, il me goûtait dans un plaisir mêlé de gourmandise. Je me tortillais sous ses explorations sensuelles avant de gémir lorsqu'il descendit encore plus bas. J'étais encore une fois entièrement à sa merci et basculais sans aucune réserve vers cet infini qu'il avait ouvert pour moi.

Les mois qui suivirent se succédèrent au rythme de nos retrouvailles. Il continuait à traverser les villes avec son frère mais revenait de plus en plus souvent pour me voir. Sam le poussait à se stabiliser. Dean envisageait sérieusement de rester à mes côtés mais je savais que sa mission était essentielle et je me contentais de cette présence erratique.

Un peu plus nauséeuse que les autres jours, j'avais acheté un test de grossesse et regardais perplexe le résultat. Cela faisait plus d'un an que nous étions ensemble et j'étais enceinte… Un stupide oubli de pilule et voilà le résultat. Comment allait-il réagir ? Il était clair que je garderais cet enfant, mais est-ce qu'il resterait ? J'étais plus que stressée lorsqu'il rentrait le soir.

« Dean ? »

« Oui… »

« Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle… »

« D'accord. »

« Je…je suis enceinte… »

Il passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel avant de me faire tournoyer dans ses bras. Il avait réagi plus que bien puisqu'il m'épousa quelques jours plus tard.

Allongée à ses côtés dans le lit, je faisais tournoyer mon alliance, rêveuse.

« Bonjour Mme Winchester… »

« Bonjour M. Winchester…»

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer plus près.

« Sophie… J'ai une question à te poser. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé sur ton passé mais…cela fait plusieurs nuits que je t'entends parler d'un certain Edward… Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Je me raidis instantanément sous ses doigts. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de lui… Il était plus que temps à présent.

« Edward… J'ai vécu une histoire d'amour très intense avec lui avant de te rencontrer. C'était un peu particulier… Ecoute, surtout ne te mets pas en colère… C'était un vampire, c'est pour cela que je ne t'en ai jamais rien dit… »

Il se releva d'un bond, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Un vampire ? Mais… »

Je répondis automatiquement à son interrogation muette.

« Il ne se nourrissait que de sang animal. Ecoute, je l'aimais profondément, et lui aussi. Il m'a quittée parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je finisse par être blessée. Je ne veux pas entendre de jugement ou quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu dois bien comprendre qu'il a fait et fera toujours partie de ma vie. Il est ancré là à jamais, ajoutais-je en pointant mon cœur. Maintenant, je suis avec toi, c'est toi que j'ai choisi et je suis liée à ton existence pour toujours. Tu vois ça, dis-je en montrant mon alliance, c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu. La plus belle parce que je sais que je la partage avec toi… »

Je pouvais voir le combat qui se jouait en lui, mais finalement son amour pour moi fut le plus fort. Il se pencha vers moi.

« Tu es à moi. Je ne commettrais jamais l'erreur de te laisser. »

Il s'emparait de mes lèvres en un baiser possessif, me marquant comme sienne.

Quelques jours après cette discussion, il était obligé de repartir. Appuyée sur le rebord du plan de travail de la cuisine, j'attendais qu'il finisse de se préparer en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. C'est alors que je l'aperçus de l'autre côté de la rue, sur le trottoir. La silhouette disparut derrière un camion qui passait à ce moment là. Ce fut tellement rapide que je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'avais vu… Mais je savais qu'il était là. C'était comme si le simple fait d'avoir énoncé à voix haute son prénom, comme si l'évocation de son souvenir avait suffi à le faire réapparaître. Je m'appuyais sur le meuble, devais être plus blanche que d'habitude puisque Dean m'examina avec attention.

« Tout va bien Sophie ? »

« Oui, oui, tout va très bien. Tu sais les trucs de femme enceinte, nausée et compagnie… »

« Je vais aller à Houston avec Sam. Est-ce que tu veux venir ? J'en ai pour la journée. »

« Humm non, je préfère rester. »

« Tu es bien sûre ? »

« Oui, oui, vas-y… »

Il effleura mes lèvres avant de s'en aller.

« Edward, montre-toi ! »

Il apparut dans un bruissement d'air.

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? »

« Je peux te jurer que tout cela n'est qu'un hasard. Tu es la dernière personne que je pensais croiser ici. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi. »

« J'ai senti ton odeur en arrivant dans la ville et je n'ai pas résisté… Je peux m'en aller si tu préfères. »

Je m'arrêtais de tourner en rond pour l'observer. Il était toujours aussi beau. Douloureusement magnifique. Toutes mes émotions refoulées remontaient à la surface.

« Non certainement pas. Tu m'as brisé le cœur et pourtant je suis heureuse de te voir… Je dois être un peu maso sans doute ! »

Il me regardait fixement, intensément. Il fit un pas, puis deux avant de me prendre dans es bras. Le contact de sa peau me fit un instant oublier ma rancœur, et je me blottis en larmes contre son torse. Il m'avait tellement manqué… Et pourtant, je m'étais détachée de lui irrémédiablement. J'avais trop souffert…Je me reculais lentement, essuyant mes larmes.

« Mais tu vois, j'ai survécu…A croire qu'on peut survivre à tout… »

Il avança sa main pour capturer une perle d'eau sur ma joue. Il me conduisit jusqu'au canapé et, blottie dans ses bras, je l'écoutais me raconter ces mois passés loin de moi.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu es heureuse avec lui ? »

« Oui… »

« C'est ce qu'Alice avait vu… Il était ta deuxième chance… Je savais que tu méritais bien plus que tout ce que je pouvais t'apporter. »

Je passai sans le vouloir une main sur mon ventre.

_Il savait donc_.

Ses yeux étaient plein de tendresse mêlée à une tristesse infinie. J'attrapais sa main et entrelaçais nos doigts. Nous aurions pu être heureux malgré tout, nous aurions surmonté cela mais il avait fait son choix et j'avais continué ma vie.

Nous ne parlions pas, les mots étaient inutiles. Il effleura mes cheveux du bout des lèvres. Il ferait toujours partie de ma vie mais il aurait pu être tellement plus s'il l'avait voulu. Je le sentis se raidir contre moi et avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, je vis apparaître un vampire aux yeux injectés de sang au beau milieu de la pièce.

Edward se redressa immédiatement et se positionna devant moi.

« Ainsi donc, voici l'humaine dont tu t'es entiché… »

« Laisse-la en dehors de ça… »

« Tu sais bien qu'on ne refuse pas une proposition d'Aro. Tu dois être puni pour cela. »

« Je te conseille de rester où tu es. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de me menacer Edward… »

Ils se sautèrent dessus dans un fracas impressionnant. Je ne voyais pas leur mouvement mais je sentais la violence de leurs impacts. Je me reculais tant bien que mal pour me protéger. J'avais peur pour ma vie, mais aussi pour celle de mon enfant…Un morceau de bois vient heurter mon bras et l'odeur du sang frais mit un terme momentané au combat. Le vampire aux yeux rouges détourna son regard vers moi et cet instant d'inattention permit à Edward de prendre le dessus. Il le mit en pièces dans un accès de rage terrifiant et s'échappa par la fenêtre avec les morceaux de son ennemi.

Je me précipitais dans son sillage pour avaler de grandes bouffées d'air. Et moi qui pensais naïvement pouvoir continuer ma vie ici. J'avais déjà perdu Edward, est-ce que je n'avais pas assez payé le prix de ma tranquillité.

J'avais pansé mon bras, en attendant le retour d'Edward. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard, une expression douloureuse sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé… »

Il attrapa délicatement mon bras blessé.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu ne m'as pas attaqué après tout. »

Je me dégageais. J'avais cependant un peu présumé de mes forces puisqu'un léger vertige me fit vaciller. Edward me souleva aussitôt pour me déposer dans mon lit. Il était accroupi à mes côtés passant une main sur mon visage.

« Ce qui vient de se passer montre bien que je ne dois plus interférer dans ton existence. Nos deux mondes sont irrémédiablement séparés… »

« Arrête de te torturer avec ça Edward… »

« Ils essayent de se servir de toi comme moyen de pression sur moi. Une fois que j'aurais disparu, ils n'auront aucune raison de te traquer. Et l'homme que tu as choisi sera là pour te protéger. »

« Tu sais bien que nos deux vies sont liées pour toujours. C'est vrai que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie aujourd'hui mais tu auras toujours cette place à part dans mon cœur, tu le sais… »

Il me fit un merveilleux sourire avant de se relever.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à toute volée. Dean venait de rentrer dans le salon et Edward se tenait face à moi immobile.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dois t'en aller, tout de suite… Laisse-moi le temps de lui expliquer… »

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir… »

« Tu te fiches de moi Edward ! Tu sais pourtant qui il est, tu sais qu'il risque de te tuer !

Tu as besoin de lui, je préfère que ce soit lui qui veille sur toi. »

Dean s'approcha de notre chambre, le visage crispé par l'angoisse. Son regard se posa directement sur moi, sur mon bandage avant de revenir sur Edward. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le colt.

« Dean, je t'en prie, calme-toi… »

« C'est toi qui m'a appelé n'est-ce pas ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Mon dieu, Sophie, tu vas bien… »

« Il n'a rien fait, crois-moi, il vient de me sauver la vie… »

Son arme s'abaissa lentement, il nous regardait l'un et l'autre tour à tour.

« Ecoutez-moi, tous les deux, on va tous se calmer et essayer de discuter tranquillement de tout ça… »

J'essayais vainement de détendre l'atmosphère. Un seul coup de feu de ce colt pourrait avoir raison d'Edward. Une seule balle en argent le tuerait. Mais qu'avait-il en tête en l'appelant ?

Edward se tourna vers moi, et je pouvais voir Dean braquer son arme à nouveau derrière lui.

« Ecoute-moi bien Sophie, quoi qu'il puisse arriver à partir de maintenant sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours… Je veux que tu vives, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? vis pour moi… »

« Quoi ?! mais…qu'est-ce que tu racontes Edward… Arrête…tu commences à me faire peur… »

Malgré le danger qui était en face de nous, nous n'étions que tous les deux perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Je ne lisais que de la tristesse dans ses yeux et…du renoncement.

« Tu ne vas nulle part sans moi ! Tu m'as compris ! Je ne…tu m'entends… »

Il passa une main froide sur ma joue, frôla mes lèvres une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

Mes yeux d'humaine n'avaient pas eu le temps de le suivre. Ils s'agrandir d'horreur en voyant où il était. Il avait pris la main de Dean et maintenait le colt sur son torse. Je vis distinctement sa main presser sur la détente et son corps s'écrouler sur le sol. Nous étions tous les deux tétanisés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de mourir sous mes yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, complètement hébétée anesthésiée par toute la douleur qui coulait mes veines. Paralysée dans mon propre corps je sentais mes larmes couler sur mes joues, incapable de détacher mon regard d'Edward. L'homme qui partageait à présent mon existence se tenait là, l'arme encore fumante à la main face au corps du vampire qui avait bouleversé mon univers. Dean lâcha le colt qui semblait à présent lui brûler les doigts et se précipita vers moi. Au creux de ses bras, je versais les dernières larmes qu'il me restait encore…

***

Le souvenir de cette journée restera à jamais gravé au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Brûlée par la douleur de cette perte, seule la présence de Dean à mes côtés me permettait de survivre. Son soutien mais aussi la vie qui grandissait en moi et qui était sur le point de voir le jour. Ma main crispée dans celle de Dean, je poussais désespérément pour en finir avec ces heures de douleur et de contractions. Mon cher et tendre qui avait pourtant combattu des démons bien plus effrayants, était plus blanc que mes draps. Son visage décomposé me fit rire pendant un moment. Lui qui voulait toujours tout contrôler, il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Un spasme violent effaça rapidement mon sourire. Dans un ultime effort, l'enfant sortit enfin. Des larmes de bonheur coulèrent les long de mes joues, Dean m'embrassa tendrement le front avant de couper, tremblant, le cordon ombilical. La sage-femme déposa délicatement le nouveau-né sur mon ventre. L'homme de ma vie attrapa ma main et noua amoureusement nos doigts. Il avança timidement l'autre main vers le petit être.

« Bonjour Edward, bienvenu parmi nous… »


	53. 53 JasperCendrine by LaurieE

**Victime : Jasper**

**Demandeur : Cendrine**

**Auteur : Laurie-E**

**Relève-toi**

**Prologue****  
**

Tout n'était que douleur et brouillard. Je flottais dans une mer trouble ou chaque vague ressemblait à un coup de poignard dans la chair. Je voulais bouger, remuer, mais si je le faisais j'allais avoir si mal… Je sentais mes larmes couler le long de mes joues, alors que ma poitrine se levait et s'abaissait vite, bien trop vite. Dieu que je souffrais. Je voulais pouvoir hurler mon mal, mais ma voix se mourrait dans le sang.

J'ouvris les yeux, et l'éclat aveuglant du soleil amplifia mes larmes brulantes. Je sentais une agressive odeur de fumée, et la chaleur des flammes tout près de mon corps allongé. Je toussai, et un gout métallique emplit ma bouche. J'essayais de remuer ma main posée près de ma joue, et je crispai les doigts faiblement. La douleur de l'effort me fusilla et je pleurai. Je pleurais parce que j'avais peur, une peur horrible de la mort. Une peur affreuse de ne plus jamais le revoir…

Je tournai difficilement mon visage abimé vers la carcasse de ma voiture et contemplai le pare-brise en milliers d'éclats de verre par lequel j'avais été éjectée. Cette vision me tira de nouveaux sanglots angoissés. Je n'avais pas voulu ça, non, je n'avais pas voulu souffrir, je n'avais pas voulu agoniser. Mes pleurs désespérés résonnaient contre les parois de la falaise, mais qui pouvait m'entendre ? Je n'hurlais pas pour qu'on vienne me secourir. J'hurlais parce que je ne voulais plus avoir à penser à lui. Le destin avait voulu se montrer cruel une dernière fois avec ma malheureuse existence. Il ne comptait pas m'offrir la libération aussi vite…

Non, il voulait que je repense à lui, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ravagé finisse enfin par succomber. Jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans le noir salutaire. Une douleur affreuse me tordit la poitrine et je gémis en pleurant de tout mon être. J'avais si peur, et j'étais si désolée. Il allait avoir si mal… Faites qu'il pardonne ce geste si humain et désespéré. Ce geste d'amour. Sans moi tout irait mieux. Sans moi il pourrait se reconstruire. Pardonne-moi. Je suis si désolée. Pardonne-moi…

Je courrais dans la forêt. Je courrais aussi vite que mes jambes le pouvaient. L'air qui entrait par saccades dans mes poumons me brulait. Mes muscles criaient de douleur, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter maintenant. J'étais en danger. Je sautai d'un tronc et retombai lourdement dans une petite pente couverte de mousse. J'étais terrifiée. Je savais qu'il était là, à me traquer, à se jouer de ma ridicule vitesse d'humaine. Je pouvais entendre ses souffles amusés tout autour de moi. Tel le chat qui se joue de la souris, il savourait mes efforts pitoyables pour lui échapper, jusqu'au moment ou il se lasserait et en finirait avec moi. Je n'allais pas lui offrir se plaisir. Je n'allais pas jouer la proie effrayée et figée devant les phares d'une voiture. Je serais prête à en découdre jusqu'au bout. Soudain je me pris les pieds dans une racine et m'écroulai dans la végétation humide. Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors que je me relevais le plus vite possible.

J'hurlai. Il était là, debout face à moi, un sourire cruel accroché à son superbe visage figé dans la quarantaine. Ses cheveux sombres, ses mèches grisonnantes, son regard dément. C'était lui. Ses prunelles infernales me toisèrent avidement alors que je reculais d'un pas. Il huma l'air, comme pour savourer l'odeur de ma panique. Je n'avais plus aucune chance. Mais alors que je n'y croyais plus, un choc violent l'envoya voler dix mètres plus loin avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre un arbre et ne l'arrache au passage. Je poussai un cri de surprise en contemplant la scène. Deux corps se battaient à une vitesse folle, brisant tout sur leur passage et grognant furieusement. Le monstre balança son poing et le second vampire vola contre un autre arbre. Il s'y écrasa lourdement, et l'espace d'un instant, je perçus sa chevelure dorée. Mon cœur se brisa et je cessai de respirer.

- JASPER !!!!! Hurlais-je.

Un bruit dans les feuillages me fit sursauter et je poussai un nouveau cri de surprise quand un loup gigantesque surgit du couvert de la forêt pour venir déraper contre moi en haletant comme un fou. Je me jetais sur lui, agrippant sa crinière et tentant de grimper sur son dos comme je le pouvais. Il s'élançait déjà dans la végétation dense, tandis que je luttais pour ne pas basculer de son dos tant la chevauchée était folle. Au sortir des arbres, je tombais durement sur le sol, étalée sur le ventre, et il vint se poster au dessus de moi, les quatre pattes écartées de chaque coté de mon corps. Il grogna en prenant une posture défensive. Je relevai mon visage de l'herbe, contemplant la clairière en haletant. Je regardais de partout, m'attendant d'un moment à l'autre à voir surgir ce monstre qui me vouait tant de haine. Une silhouette en émergea et je me crispais. Non, ce n'était qu'Emmett. Il fit un signe inquiet à Jacob puis se jeta dans la forêt. Edward arriva en second, loin de nous, s'arrêtant juste pour questionner le loup. Jacob aboya, comme pour lui dire que je n'avais rien, puis le vampire s'élança à la suite de son frère.

- Cendrine !!!!

Je retournais ma tête vivement, juste à temps pour voir Nessie accourir vers moi. Je rampais hors des pattes du loup et elle se jeta au sol pour me serrer fort contre elle. Je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer tant j'étais tétanisée. Jacob glapit et elle posa sa main sur son museau, le contemplant de son visage de femme magnifique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui envoya, mais il lui lécha la main puis il s'élança à toute vitesse vers la forêt. Elle se redressa et me tira les mains pour me relever. Elle se tourna et je montais sur son dos. Elle commença alors à courir, faisant voler sa longue robe vaporeuse derrière elle, et en quelques instants, nous étions déjà à la villa blanche, ou Esmée se jeta sur moi en poussant un gémissement affolé. Les autres n'étaient plus là, surement en train d'essayer de traquer mon poursuiveur. Elles me firent entrer dans la maison, chacune me tenant fermement un bras, alors que je tentais d'arrêter de trembler. Jasper… Mon dieu Jasper… Je priais pour qu'il n'ait rien…

- Calme-toi chérie, ils vont le trouver, tu ne crains plus rien ! Me murmura Esmée en m'asseyant sur le canapé et en s'emparant de mes mains tremblantes.

- Nous sommes très nombreux, il va prendre la fuite ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Reprit Nessie d'une voix rassurante en me caressant les cheveux.

J'acquiesçai faiblement, le cœur battant. Je les remerciais d'essayer de me rassurer, mais je savais très bien que c'était faux. Ils l'avaient déjà fait fuir, et ce matin il était encore revenu chez moi pour essayer de me tuer, et si je n'avais pas eu l'idée de sauter par la fenêtre pour me rapprocher le plus possible des Cullen, je serais déjà morte. Ce monstre ne fuirait jamais… Il reviendrait encore et toujours pour me traquer. Il s'amuserait avec moi jusqu'au jour ou il finirait par me tuer, comme il avait tué Alice. Tout ça pour quoi ? Un désir de vengeance insatiable à l'encontre de l'ancien Soldat qui avait tué les siens durant une guerre d'immortels. Un Soldat qui s'était reconverti et qui avait largement payé sa dette depuis, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas… Détruire les êtres qui lui étaient le plus chers restait son seul désir. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je sursautai. Le chef des Cullen fit une apparition lumineuse.

- Il nous a échappé, mais la meute traque sa piste, il n'y a plus de danger mais nous allons surveiller le périmètre. Lança Carlisle en s'approchant de nous de sa démarche assurée et magnifique.

- La petite restera ici ce soir ! Il est hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle ! Répondit Esmée en suivant son mari des yeux.

Celui-ci lui sourit. Il me regarda longuement avec affection puis acquiesça à la remarque de sa femme avant de repartir vers l'extérieur. En un instant, il avait disparu, nous laissant dans ce silence angoissant, nos regards rivés sur l'ouverture de la baie vitrée. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes filèrent, mais j'avais l'impression d'être figée, je ne parvenais plus à bouger, ni à penser. Seule la main de Nessie dans mes mèches sombres brisait ce tableau immobile et pesant. Des silhouettes émergèrent alors des arbres et nous nous levâmes d'un même geste. Edward et Carlisle soutenaient les épaules de Jasper qui semblait épuisé et assez mal en point. Je plaquai mes mains devant ma bouche, les regardant monter les marches avec le cœur noué. Ils l'assirent sur le canapé et il souffla en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Carlisle lui attrapa la tête et l'inclina sur le coté pour regarder la morsure sur sa nuque.

- Je vais bien, ça va. Dit-il simplement.

Son père fit une moue peu convaincue, puis jeta un œil à sa femme, elle acquiesça doucement. Il hésita un moment puis reprit la direction du jardin, pour rejoindre les autres Cullen qui patrouillaient toujours. Esmée vint s'asseoir contre son fils et lui caressa le visage. Edward soupira en secouant doucement la tête d'un air de reproches. Jasper détourna la sienne, comme pour se cacher des jugements de son frère. Même si leurs visages de marbres étaient durs à déchiffrer, je pouvais tout de même y lire de l'appréhension. Même les immortels redoutaient le châtiment fatal. Preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas que des monstres comme ils s'entêtaient à le croire… Eux aussi craignaient la perte d'un être cher. Nessie s'approcha et Edward la serra dans ses bras, comme deux adolescents sublimes, dont les liens familiaux n'auraient normalement pu être que fraternels. Elle soupira et il lui murmura des mots à l'oreille. Puis Il se figea tout à coup, le regard dans le lointain, comme il le faisait souvent quand il lisait les esprits. Il revint à la réalité et roula des yeux. Nessie arqua un sourcil interrogateur et il lui montra le jardin d'un signe agacé du menton. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air mutin puis quitta ses bras pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Elle revint un instant plus tard avec un peignoir sous le bras et sortit. Edward se laissa tomber dans le canapé et contempla son frère amoché. Jasper détourna les yeux, agacé de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher. J'aurai tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il lisait dans la tête de ce vampire si solitaire et mystérieux.

Nessie revint dans la villa en tirant un Jacob un peu gêné par la main. Le bel indien serra un peu plus le peignoir autour de son grand corps musclé et baissa les yeux en passant devant Edward. Esmée sourit discrètement puis se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Les deux jeunes disparurent à l'étage, et il ne restait plus que nous trois. J'étais toujours debout, figée au milieu de ce salon. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, comme toujours. Edward ne cessait de nous regarder tour à tour, de son air détaché et intelligent. C'était affreux, j'étais devant deux vampires qui pouvaient lire mon esprit et ressentir mes émotions. J'essayais de ne plus penser à rien, mais c'était trop dur. Forcement, c'est en voulant dissimuler les choses que l'on y songeait le plus. Je repensais à cette attaque, à Jasper se jetant sur lui pour me sauver, à ma culpabilité immense, à l'envie de disparaitre tant j'avais la sensation de ne causer que des tords. Depuis le premier jour où j'avais croisé Jasper, il n'avait eu que des problèmes. Je lui lançais un regard, il était penché en avant, accoudé sur ses genoux, le front posé dans le creux de sa main. Comme toujours il se montrait distant et meurtri. Comme toujours il me laissait me noyer dans mon océan d'incertitudes. Souffrait-il ? M'en voulait-il ? Je fus envahie d'une bouffée de tristesse, et je luttais pour que mes yeux ne deviennent pas humides. Je quittai alors précipitamment le salon pour grimper les marches et me réfugier dans la chambre de Jasper, la seule que je connaissais.

Je refermai la porte et me laissais aller à des sanglots étouffés. Je savais qu'ils m'entendraient forcement, mais au moins ils ne me verraient pas. Je me laissai tomber mollement dans le canapé ivoire et tentai de reprendre mon souffle, mais j'avais le contrecoup de l'attaque, et je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de trembler. J'aurais très bien pu me maudire pour mon inconscience, maudire ce désir d'être auprès d'eux, maudire mes sentiments… Mais c'était bien la seule chose que je ne regrettais pas. Je les aimais si fort, tellement fort que je ne pouvais pas penser aux nombreux dangers qui les entouraient. Depuis le premier jour ou Nessie m'avait invité, ils m'avaient considéré comme l'une des leurs. Je me sentais chez moi. La seule chose qui restait encore un mystère était Jasper. Il était comme un fantôme, une âme en peine impossible à saisir. Pourtant je me laissais à croire qu'il appréciait ma présence… Cela ne me dérangeait pas de rester des heures dans sa chambre, sans qu'il ne dise un mot, ni même ne me regarde. C'était surement l'amour que je ressentais pour lui qui me laissait faire des choses aussi insensées. C'était comme vouloir qu'un doux rêve devienne réalité… Jasper était un doux rêve, mon rêve.

La porte s'ouvrit et je ravalai un sanglot en essuyant vivement les sillons que mes larmes avaient creusé sur mes joues. Jasper venait d'entrer, les yeux posés sur le sol. Il referma la porte derrière lui et mon cœur se noua. Qu'allait-il dire ? Allait-il être énervé à cause de moi ? Parce qu'il avait été blessé par ma faute ? Je priais n'importe quel dieu pour qu'il ne me demande pas l'impossible… Pour qu'il ne me demande pas de le rayer de sa vie. Pourtant c'était la suite logique de ce qui venait de se passer dans la forêt… Il s'assit près de moi sur le canapé, et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue en pressant mes mains avec angoisse. Il releva le visage vers moi et sa beauté me coupa le souffle, comme toujours lors des rares fois ou il posait ses prunelles d'ambre sur moi. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'observer de très loin, au plus profond du monde dans lequel il était enfermé. Je le dévisageai à mon tour, ne pouvant me lasser de sa chevelure d'or, aussi belle que celle des anges peints sur les murs des chapelles ancestrales. Ses traits, figés dans la tristesse, étaient d'une beauté irréelle, une beauté impossible. Seigneur, ce que je l'aimais, je l'aimais de toute mon âme… Mais avais-je le droit de désirer un être divin ? Moi qui n'étais que vulgaire humaine faite de chair et de sang… Etait-ce mal de vivre dans l'attente d'une simple attention de sa part ? J'aurais damné mon âme pour cet ange déchu… Pour qu'il m'offre le baiser de la mort auquel j'aspirais secrètement et qui m'ouvrirait la porte de leur propre paradis. Je voulais vivre parmi eux, dans cette fresque somptueuse et figée dans l'éternité, et qu'importe leur vision des choses, pour moi il n'y avait ni monstres ni sacrilèges, juste de l'amour et une famille unie, la plus belle de toutes les vies que l'on pourrait espérer après la mort.

- Je suis désolé.

Je rivais mes yeux sur lui, quittant mes songes brusquement. Il était désolé ? Je ne pouvais croire ses mots… Ses prunelles d'or me touchaient toujours, emplie d'une souffrance sans nom. Je ne comprenais pas… De quoi pouvait-il être désolé ? C'était ma faute ! C'était mon entêtement à suivre son ombre qui avait engendré tout ça. J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun mots ne put en sortir, tant j'étais perplexe.  
- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu endures. Tu ne mérite pas de vivre comme ça. Reprit-il de sa voix si sublime et douloureuse.

- Tu te trompes, tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est moi qui ais fait le choix de rester près de vous ! Et c'est moi qui devrais être désolée d'être si faible… Le coupai-je doucement, la voix tremblante.

Ses prunelles me jaugèrent, alors que ses traits ne quittaient jamais leur monde de glace. Pour un vampire qui contrôlait le pouvoir des émotions, être aussi dénué de vie pouvait paraître paradoxal. Etait-il en train de lire ce que j'émanais ? Ho mon dieu… Il fallait que je me contrôle, il ne devait rien savoir de mon amour pour lui, j'étais sensé n'être qu'une amie de confiance, une simple présence rassurante à ses cotés. Je déglutis difficilement, me mourant sous ce regard si intense et vide à la fois. L'espace d'un instant il sembla déstabilisé. Il se releva soudainement, me laissant seule sur ce canapé. Ho non… Il partait, encore une fois. Il me fuyait. Je me redressais vivement et attrapai son poignet dans un geste inconscient et désespéré. Son contact aussi froid que les mers gelées me donna des frissons, et je cessai de respirer, ne sachant même pas pourquoi je venais de faire ça. Il se retourna, l'air surpris, et je me liquéfiais sur place. Je devais dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ce regard fondu dans l'or me terrifiait tout comme il m'hypnotisait. Je balbutiais vaguement, cherchant mes mots, mais finalement et pour mon plus grand étonnement, ma voix se mourut dans des sanglots improbables.

Mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, alors que je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je pleurais… Le contrecoup peut être, ou alors sa présence… Cette présence que je désirais tant mais dont l'indifférence me faisait trop souffrir. Je suffoquais, comme la pitoyable humaine que j'étais. J'avais l'impression de passer ma vie à verser des larmes. Ma main glissa de son poignet et je tombais à genoux sur le sol, cachant mon visage honteux derrière mes paumes. Jasper ne bougea pas, et même si je ne pouvais pas le voir, je savais qu'il me regardait. Je me sentais faible, mais il fallait que ça sorte, il le fallait. Soudain, il s'agenouilla face à moi et il entoura le coin de mon menton de sa main si froide, m'obligeant à relever les yeux sur lui. La surprise fit cesser mes larmes, mais mon corps était toujours parcouru de soubresauts. Il me dévisagea longuement, avec difficulté, comme une sorte de torture qui lui était propre.

- Pourquoi m'aimes-tu si fort ? Me demanda-t-il de ce murmure douloureux, comme si évoquer cette situation lui était difficile.

Je ne pu rien répondre. Alors il savait. Il savait que je l'aimais à en mourir. Je plissai fermement les yeux et agrippai la main qu'il avait posée sur ma joue, pour qu'il ne la retire jamais. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il le sache, c'était vrai… J'avais toujours tenté de retenir mes émotions. Je m'étais sentie si horrible de rechercher son affection alors qu'il avait perdu Alice il y a quelques années seulement. C'était si égoïste de ma part de songer à l'amour alors qu'il sombrait dans le deuil et dans une existence vampirique obscure qu'il n'avait pas choisie. Oui, c'était affreux de ma part, mais comme une lumière dans la nuit noire, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à lui tourner le dos, je m'étais approchée, indéniablement, en me persuadant que je serais assez forte pour ne pas la toucher le moment venu. Mais une fois que j'étais enfin arrivée près de lui, sa lumière était devenue mon seul désir et je n'avais pas pu m'en éloigner.

- Je m'en veux tellement ! Ho Jasper si tu savais ! Par..Par..pardo.. pardonne-moi ! Sanglotais-je contre sa main.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, j'ai toujours su ce que tu éprouvais pour moi, dès le premier jour. Tes émotions étaient si pures et lumineuses, je m'y suis raccroché dans mes pires moments, égoïstement. Moi qui ne vis que par les émotions, je ne pouvais plus supporter le poids de mon deuil ainsi que le fardeau du deuil de ma famille. Tout est de ma faute. Je savais que ce vampire m'observait toujours, et je ne t'ai pas repoussée, j'étais conscient du danger qui m'entourait, et pourtant je t'ai laissée entrer dans ma vie…

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je faiblement.

Sa main sur ma joue se crispa, mais je la serrai plus fort, pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Il fallait qu'il me réponde, car moi-même je n'avais jamais compris… Pourquoi accepter ma présence envahissante, même durant des nuits entières quand je somnolais dans le fauteuil, alors qu'il semblait ne jamais s'intéresser à mon existence ? Pourquoi me faire prendre des risques impunément ? Il releva ses prunelles d'or sur moi, et son visage divin exprima une profonde souffrance.

- Parce que je ne parvenais pas à t'imaginer loin de moi. Me dit-il enfin, doucement.

J'écarquillais les yeux, essayant de saisir le sens de chacun de ses mots. Non, je devais mal comprendre… Qu'était-il en train de m'avouer ?! C'était impossible. Il vint poser son autre main sur le coin de mon visage, alors que je rivais mes prunelles noisette dans les siennes, totalement perdue. J'avais en face de moi un Jasper que je ne connaissais pas, et qui me subjuguait. Ces derniers mois je n'avais côtoyé que le Jasper en souffrance, reclus dans son monde de silence. Je me mis à respirer difficilement, tant mes sentiments se bousculaient pour jaillir de mon corps. Il fronça les yeux, sans doute sous la puissante vague d'émotions que je venais de lui envoyer.

- Cendrine, pitié. Me dit-il doucement, entre ses dents.

Oui, c'était mal ce que je faisais. Il était là pour me dire quelque chose de grave, c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire après s'être excusé… Il était là pour me convaincre de partir le plus loin possible de lui… Car si je restais, je risquais de mourir, et pire encore, je risquais de le faire tuer, lui, lui que j'aimais de toute mon âme. Comprenait-il seulement que je ne pourrais jamais vivre loin de lui ? Que la simple éventualité de m'éloigner me terrifiait ? Je me mordis la lèvre, pour m'empêcher de ressentir, car je savais que cela le ferait souffrir, mais pouvais-je sincèrement ne rien éprouver ? Je rivais mes yeux larmoyants dans les siens, attendant le moment fatidique ou il me demanderait enfin de partir. Il cloua également ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes, emplies de douleur, cherchant ses mots. C'était le moment. Le moment de suivre la raison, le moment de nous dire adieu.

Mais alors que j'attendais avec angoisse ses paroles, il se saisit plus fermement de mon visage et vint plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'écarquillai les yeux, poussant un souffle de surprise étouffé par sa bouche. Il m'embrassait avec une sorte d'avidité, un besoin presque douloureux, si difficile pour lui que son visage en était crispé. Que lui arrivait-il ?! Quoi que cela puisse être, je ne pouvais pas m'en défaire. Le contact de ses lèvres venait d'ouvrir la cage de sentiments trop longtemps prisonniers. Je lançais mes mains dans sa chevelure aux reflets d'or, me pressant si fort contre lui qu'il bascula presque en arrière. Ses lèvres de glace me brulaient tant je les avais désirées, et bien que ce baiser soit interdit, je ne parvenais pas à m'en détacher. Qu'importe l'oxygène et qu'importent les souffrances futures. Il était là, dans mes bras, meurtri et passionné. Ses bras enserrèrent ma taille alors qu'il s'emparait de ma nuque, me laissant respirer quelques minces goulées d'air brulantes avant que je ne me jette de nouveau dans ce baiser si controversé.

- Il faut que tu saches… Commença-t-il en reculant à peine ses lèvres des miennes, dans un souffle haletant. Je me jetai de nouveau sur elles, serrant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Il faut que tu voies ce que j'ai essayé de cacher tout ce temps. Reprit-il dans un même murmure volé entre deux baisers.

Ses yeux se refermèrent alors qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau avec passion, et quelque chose de magique se produisit. Je reçu une vague d'une puissance inimaginable, une vague d'amour si forte qu'elle me coupa le souffle quelques secondes. J'ouvris les yeux, pour le regarder. J'eus l'impression que nous flottions tout à coup, dans une brume dorée et délicieuse. Jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi magnifique et d'aussi pur. Des larmes naquirent au coin de mes yeux tant mon cœur ne pouvait contenir autant d'émotions. C'était si beau. Je ris doucement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour me contempler. Quelque chose de plus magique encore que ce transfert d'émotions se matérialisa… Un sourire se dessina sur son visage divin. Je ne pouvais y croire. Ce qu'il était magnifique. Je caressais ses lèvres du bout des doigts, comme pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas et qu'elles souriaient réellement. Il m'embrassa derechef avec avidité, accompagnant son geste d'une nouvelle vague de désir et je me pressai contre lui, succombant à la déraison. Il m'allongea sur le sol de la chambre, aussi blanc que sa peau, et je l'attirai à moi. Je ne voulais pas penser au futur, ni à ce qu'engendrerai ce geste. J'avais juste besoin qu'il m'aime, le reste pouvait bien attendre. Je savourais chacun de ses mouvements, chaque parcelle de sa peau nue contre la mienne, chacune de ses respirations contre ma nuque brulante, chaque nouvelle vague de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait contenir et qui s'ajoutait au mien… Qu'importe le reste tant que je l'avais encore quelques heures avec moi.

Le jour commençait à décliner, je voyais les rayons mourir petit à petit à travers la fenêtre. Nous étions allongés sur le sol blanc de la chambre, le visage tourné vers celui de l'autre. Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous n'avions plus dit un seul mot. Nos yeux parlaient pour nous. Ses prunelles dorées m'avouaient un amour qu'il avait tant essayé de dissimuler, les miennes lui répondaient qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Il glissa sa main dans la mienne et je la lui serrai en souriant. Son autre main vint caresser ma joue et je fermai les yeux. Il était venu pour me dire de partir, mais il n'en avait pas été capable. Même si tout était contre nous et que bien trop de dangers nous entouraient si nous restions ensembles, il semblait vouloir s'opposer à notre séparation. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser pour le moment, j'étais encore sous l'euphorie de mon amour. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer de mauvaises choses dans un moment si parfait… Pourtant j'aurais dû, car le danger, lui, n'a pas d'états d'âmes.

Jasper se raidit tout à coup et je le questionnais des yeux. Il se releva violemment et saisit ma main juste au moment ou la fenêtre de la chambre vola en éclats. Je poussai un hurlement en voyant Seth gisant sur le sol, au milieu des débris de bois et de verre, remuant faiblement. Jasper me poussa avec force et je m'étalai devant la porte, alors qu'il se jetait déjà sur le vampire qui venait de bondir dans le trou béant. La porte s'ouvrit et Emmett m'agrippa furieusement pour me trainer hors de la chambre dans laquelle Esmée et Edward se précipitaient déjà. Emmett m'attrapa sous son bras et dévala les escaliers alors que j'hurlais le nom de Jasper dans mes sanglots hystériques. Il me balança dans les bras de Nessie qui se mit à courir. Elle me posa dans la cuisine alors que je tremblais de tout mon être. Elle me prit le visage de ses mains et colla son front contre le mien pour calmer ma crise.

- Tout va bien ! Calme-toi ! Reste ici et ne bouge surtout pas ! Clama mon amie.

J'acquiesçai frénétiquement et elle me jaugea un instant avant de repartir vers la chambre à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait déjà plus de bruit dans la maison, ils devaient être à la poursuite du vampire dans la forêt. Trop de choses défilèrent dans ma tête. La panique redoublait mes émotions. Encore une fois Jasper s'était interposé, encore une fois il avait failli se faire tuer… Parce que j'étais là. Ce monstre me traquerait sans relâche tant que je serais auprès de Jasper. Il fallait que je m'en aille, tout de suite, tant qu'ils étaient concentré sur ce monstre et non sur moi. Il fallait que je parte pour qu'il ne risque plus rien. Cette idée déclencha mes pleurs. Guidée par ma terreur, je m'élançai dans le salon et descendais au garage.

J'ouvris la portière de ma voiture et m'y jetai le plus vite possible. Mes mains tremblaient si fort que je fis tomber les clefs en essayant de mettre le contact. Je parvins tout de même à démarrer et ma voiture rugit lorsque j'écrasais la pédale. Je roulais à une vitesse folle le long de cette route déserte et bordée de ce paysage vert et lugubre de Forks. Mes doigts serraient si fort le volant que mes jointures étaient blanches. Je ne savais pas ou j'allais, mais je devais partir le plus loin possible. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je freinais aux abords d'une falaise. Je pleurais si fort que j'en avais du mal à respirer. Mon front était posé sur le volant et mon corps était secoué de sanglots. J'avais si mal, tellement mal… Je ne pouvais pas être séparée de lui, c'était impossible… Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus rester. Le choix était fait, c'était lui. Jamais je ne mettrai sa vie en danger. Mais comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui ?

Je relevai les yeux, pour contempler ce superbe paysage. Je vis tout à coup la fin du sol, droit devant moi, puis la mer, très bas, si bas. Mon regard se figea. En une fraction de secondes, je venais de sceller mon destin. Je tournais la clef dans le contact, d'un geste inconscient, noyé dans le chagrin et la panique. J'écrasai de nouveau la pédale et je fermais furieusement les yeux en gémissant. Très vite la voiture tomba, mais il n'y eu pas de chute, juste des tonneaux interminables jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux m'éjecte par le pare-brise. Sur le coup je ne sentis rien, je ne savais même pas ou j'étais, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si je faisais une sorte de cauchemar dans lequel la douleur n'avait pas sa place. Je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, tout était allé vite… Bien trop vite…

**Epilogue**

Pardonne-moi.

La douleur commençait à partir doucement, mais j'avais toujours aussi peur. Je ne sanglotais plus désormais, mon corps n'en avait plus la force, mes larmes se contentaient de couler le long de mes joues en silence. Ma respiration s'était apaisée, et elle ralentissait petit à petit. Le feu de la carcasse de métal s'amenuisait lui aussi, comme s'il répondait à ma flamme intérieure. Enfin je ne souffrais plus, enfin je ne pensais plus. Tout serait bientôt fini. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur son visage si parfait, sur sa chevelure ensoleillée, sur son sourire, l'unique sourire que j'avais eu la chance de voir…

Je crus entendre des éboulis dans ma brume envoutante, je crus même les sentir toucher ma peau. Je ne discernais plus trop la réalité du songe. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux, et là encore, je crus être toujours dans mon rêve. Son visage était là, penché sur le mien, plus beau que tout. C'était comme si le paysage en cet instant avait été crée pour lui, peint dans les mêmes tons pâles et brillants que le teint de sa peau et l'or de ses iris. Les derniers rayons orangés de la journée venaient illuminer ses mèches dans un halo irréel, lui offrant l'aspect divin qu'il méritait tant. Sa main caressa mon front mais je ne parvins pas à la sentir. Je voulus lui parler, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, mais rien ne pu sortir de ma gorge. Il secoua doucement son superbe visage, pour m'intimer de ne pas le faire. Il était si beau. Il me sourit et son air si calme et serein m'apaisa.

- Tout est fini.

Sa voix me sembla lointaine, et je ne pouvais plus saisir le sens de ses paroles. Ce n'était pas grave il était là, près de moi, rien d'autre ne comptait. Il était si magnifique, il était l'ange qui venait me chercher dans mes derniers instants. Il se pencha pour embrasser mon front, puis ses lèvres glissèrent doucement jusqu'à mon oreille, pour arriver dans le creux de ma nuque. Il y eut une sorte de pression assez forte et désagréable, malgré le fait que je ne sentais plus grand-chose. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Il se recula lentement et s'allongea contre moi, comme il l'avait fait dans la chambre, et ses prunelles dorées ne quittèrent plus mon regard terni. Il glissa sa main dans la mienne et je fermais les yeux, gardant son magnifique sourire gravé dans ma mémoire.


	54. 54 JasperCendrine by Eiphose suite 8&32

Suite du lemon Dri / Jazz (chap 8 et 32) par Eiphose

**************************************************************

Ma décision était prise, je la transformerais, je voulais que mon venin coule en elle, je voulais être partout en elle, je savais que ça lui ferait mal, mais elle serait liée à moi pour l'éternelle éternité. Et j'avais confiance en Carlisle, il saurait m'arrêter !!!!!!! Mais je voulais d'abord en discuter avec mon frère. Je voulais que nous puissions poser les pours et contres. Je savais que je le ferais, mais j'avais besoin de me rassurer et surtout j'avais besoin qu'il le fasse aussi, j'avais besoin qu'on se soutienne. Je décidais donc de ne pas en parler à ma douce tout de suite.

La nuit suivante, alors qu'elle dormait à point fermés, je décidais de la laisser pour aller parler avec Edward. Je lui fis part de ma décision. Il avait pris la même. Avant de partir Carlisle, nous avait dit que si on changeait d'avis, alors nous procéderions à la transformation de nos amours le week end prochain à son retour.

Il me restait donc un peu moins d'une semaine pour profiter de l'humanité de la femme de ma vie.

Je retournais près d'elle et m'allongeais à ses côtés. Je passais ma main sur son dos nu. Sa peau était douce et je ne me lassais pas de sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Cela me manquerait. Mais la contrepartie en valait la peine. Je n'aurai plus besoin de retenir ma vraie nature.

Je la contemplai une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne dans son sommeil et se mette sur le dos. J'avais alors la vision la plus belle que je pouvais avoir de son corps. Je passais légèrement mes doigts sur son visage, faisant courir mon index sur ses lèvres si douces. Je ressentis son souffle sur le haut de mon doigt. Il se dirigea directement vers mon bas ventre qui réagit de façon quasi immédiate.

Je n'avais qu'une envie la réveiller en lui donnant du plaisir. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Nous vivions nos dernières nuits, alors je pouvais bien profiter de sa condition d'humaine et le bonheur de la voir au réveil.

Je fis descendre ma main sur son torse, dessinant la naissance de sa poitrine généreuse, traçant une ligne imaginaire partant d'entre ses seins et arrivant à son nombril. J'avais besoin de sentir son corps sur mes lèvres. J'approchais alors mon corps du sien, écartant ses jambes avec mon genou et posais mes lèvres sur sa clavicule gauche. Je pu ressentir alors une légère accélération de son cœur. Elle dormait mais éprouvait du plaisir, je le sentais. Ma bouche descendit vers ses pointes durcies et un râle sortit de sa bouche. Pendant que ma langue jouait avec ses seins, ma main était arrivée sur son intimité. Elle était déjà prête pour moi, mouillée et chaude. Je triturais son bouton avec mon pouce pendant que je frottais mon index sur ses lèvres humides.

Elle se cambra et je fis alors rentrer un doigt en elle, puis deux, faisant des va et viens dans son intimité. Mon sexe était douloureux tellement il était dur. Je la voulais.

Je posais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes et la pénétrais d'un seul coup. Elle ouvrit les yeux et souris tout en gémissant. Ses mains se posèrent directement sur mes fesses et elle commença à rouler des hanches. Nos langues s'affrontaient dans une bataille pour prendre le pouvoir de notre baiser.

Je gagnais aisément. Je léchais alors sa bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle gémissait, ses mains griffaient mon dos, jouaient avec mes cheveux. Puis elle s'attaqua à mon lobe, sachant très bien que c'était mon point faible. J'en activais alors mes va et viens dans son corps. Puis je sentis son orgasme arrivé, je portais donc ma main à notre point de ralliement et commençait une douce caresse. Quelques secondes plus tard tout son corps se cambra et ses parois se resserrèrent sur moi, me faisant venir à mon tour.

- Quel merveilleux réveil Jazz. Je voudrais dormir en permanence pour que tu me réveilles de cette façon éternellement.

- Je t'aime mon ange. Et si je voulais te réveiller comme ça c'est que j'ai une nouvelle pour toi.

Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser.

- Je vais te transformer mon amour. C'est moi qui le ferais. Je veux être en toi pour l'éternité.

- Oh Jazz c'est … merci merci… tu… je suis la plus heureuse.

Elle se mit à pleurer de bonheur. J'approchais mes lèvres de ses joues et aspirais ses larmes. Léchant le sillon qu'elles laissaient. Elle se mit à rougir et je sentis de la gêne émanée de toute sa personne.

- Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Jazz je suis tellement heureuse que tu le fasses, mais je sais combien cela risque d'être difficile pour toi et je … je ne veux pas que tu le fasses à contrecœur.

Mon ange était bien une femme.

- Ecoute moi bien mon amour, rien, je ne ferais rien contre mon gré, j'ai envie, non, j'ai besoin de le faire, je veux être en toi pour toujours, pour l'éternité. Je veux couler dans ton corps jusqu'à la fin du monde, je veux être une partie de toi.

- C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on m'ait faite. Je t'aime Jazz, je t'aime.

A ce moment là, elle venait de me donner (et dieu sais que je n'en avais pas besoin) une raison supplémentaire de l'aimer, la chérir, l'aduler et j'en passe. Mon corps réagit encore instantanément à ces doux mots.

Je décidais alors de lui montrer à quel point j'étais amoureux d'elle et comment je voulais qu'elle soit la plus heureuse avec moi.

Je la plaquai contre le matelas et tint ses mains avec l'une des miennes tandis que je torturai sensuellement ses seins de l'autre. Elle se débattit, puis ce mis à gémir de plaisir. Je pouvais sentir et ressentir son excitation. Mais je voulais qu'elle hurle mon prénom. Je savais de source sûre qu'elle était très gourmande des caresses buccales alors je lâchai sa main et descendit vers sa féminité. Je commençais à déposer de légers baisers sur son mont de vénus, tout en caressant de mes doigts ses lèvres intimes humides. Puis ma bouche se porta sur son point sensible et je jouai avec ma langue, faisant des pressions, soufflant dessus. Son corps se tendit, elle était au bord de l'extase, mais je voulais que ce moment dur encore et encore alors je stoppai un instant. A ce moment là un sentiment de frustration parcouru son être. Je relevais la tête et ses yeux étaient suppliants. Elle me faisait son regarde de chat potté, ce fameux regard auquel je ne pouvais résister. Je me remis alors à lui faire du bien. Je léchai, suçai sa féminité. Ma langue s'introduit alors dans sa fente humide, pendant qu'avec mon majeur je titillais son clitoris. Son corps se braqua et elle vint d'un coup en hurlant mon prénom. Ce qui me fit jouir aussi. C'était la première fois que je jouissais rien qu'en donnant du bonheur à mon amour. Mais à ce moment là elle était tellement belle et désirable. J'en voulais encore.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se reprendre que je la tournais, lui dis de se mettre à genoux. Elle comprit immédiatement où je voulais en venir et cambra ses fesses vers moi. Je la pénétrais alors d'un seul coup de rein. Elle était trempée de plaisir, mon sexe était serré par les parois de son vagin. Jamais je n'avais ressentis autant de félicité. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, tout nous le démontrait. Nos corps s'emboîtaient merveilleusement. Nous avions toujours et de plus en plus envie l'un de l'autre. Moi je ne me fatiguais pas vu ma condition, mais elle simple humaine en demandait aussi encore et encore. Elle n'en avait jamais assez et j'adorais. Je faisais des va et viens puissant en elle, touchant le fond de son corps, la faisant haleter de désir. Une de mes mains se baladait dans son dos, traçant le contour de sa colonne, je savais qu'elle aimait lorsque je lui caressai le dos, cela la faisait frissonner, tout son corps en redemandait. L'autre alla rejoindre sa sensibilité féminine. Elle faisait carrément claquer ses fesses contre mon pubis tant elle était dans l'impossibilité de maitriser son plaisir. Je voulais venir en même temps qu'elle. J'avais besoin que nous nous retrouvions dans l'abandon de nos barrières ensemble. C'était une évidence que nous trouvions le plaisir de la volupté au même moment. Mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

- Mon amour viens, j'ai besoin de te sentir jouir en même temps que moi……

Je n'eu pas besoin de me répéter à peine avais-je fini de parler que je sentis ses parois se contracter autour de mon sexe durci. Je relâchais alors toute la tension qui le maintenait tendu. Nous jouissions ensemble. Et l'éternité nous attendait. Une éternité de jouissance.

Mon amour s'endormit quelques minutes après ce dernier moment de partage et je la regardais. Elle était si apaisée, si belle, si détendue. Bientôt elle serait mienne et je serai en elle ad vitam aeternam.

Le retour de Carlisle approchait et par la même la transformation de ma douce. Cette semaine nous l'avions passée à profiter des ses derniers jours d'humanité. En profiter sexuellement, gastronomiquement pour elle, enfin bref nous avions fais tout ce qu'elle voulait. Je lui avais tout accordé.

J'avais pensé que plus on approcherait de la date fatidique et plus elle s'angoisserait, mais rien, non rien, au contraire, elle transpirait le bonheur et la sérénité. Elle m'éblouissait. Ses magnifiques yeux étaient toujours traversés par un éclat de paix, de bonheur. Je ne me lassais pas de la contempler.

Demain Carlisle rentrait et enfin mon amour me rejoindrait dans mon immortalité.


	55. 55 EmmettCathou by Clouded

**Victime : Emmett**

**Demandeur : Cathou**

**Auteur : Clouded**

_Une seconde chance…__  
__Je n'y ai jamais cru…__  
__Mais j'aurai tout donner pour y avoir droit…__  
__Est-ce que la vie répondrait à mes prières et m'offrirait un nouveau départ ?_

Le stade était illuminé par des spots blancs d'une intensité sans pareil. De petits insectes volants venaient se perdre en tournoyant des ces halos lumineux avant de se brûler les ailes sur les ampoules meurtrières. Les jets d'eau tournoyaient et rafraîchissaient le tapis d'herbe, d'une propreté impeccable. Je restais là, tapi dans l'ombre des gradins à écouter le silence. J'aimais beaucoup venir par ici. Je cherchais le calme et la sérénité de ce lieu qui quelques heures auparavant vibrait sous les applaudissements des spectateurs et l'hystérie collective. Le baseball avait toujours été ma passion. Je revoyais les parties endiablées avec ma famille. Mon cœur pourtant sans vie, se serra à ce souvenir. Ils me manquaient terriblement, mais je n'étais pas prêt à retourner parmi eux… Trop de souvenirs douloureux me hantaient encore, j'avais besoin d'être seul… Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller quand mon ouïe de vampire repéra un léger bruit.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Je m'approchais pour voir de quoi il retournait. Et je restais figé en découvrant le visage de la jeune femme qui venait de s'énerver. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je la reverrai un jour. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir à présent ? Une vingtaine d'années sans doute. Elle repoussa sans ménagement l'homme face à elle avant de s'éloigner pour quitter le stade. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer mais l'odeur qui flottait à présent tout autour de moi me disait bien que je n'avais pas rêvé.

_Par quelle cruelle ironie du sort avait-il fallu que je croise à nouveau son chemin ?_

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées mais le mouvement de l'homme attira mon attention, il allait la suivre et je pouvais sentir la colère et la frustration qui émanait de lui. Je ne le laisserai pas lui faire du mal.  
Je fus devant lui en une fraction de seconde.

- Hé ! Mais qui êtes vous ?  
- Ecoute-moi bien parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter. Tu oublies cette fille ou je te brise la nuque. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Il n'était plus que peur à présent. Il hocha lentement la tête avant de s'en aller à reculons, d'un pas tremblant. Je le suivis du regard avant de reporter mon attention sur elle. Je repérai son odeur sans difficulté et posté de l'autre côté de la rue, je regardais son ombre se dessiner dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit alors pour fermer ses volets et une voiture passa à ce moment-là, m'éclairant de ses phares. Nos regards s'accrochèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, dans une poignée de temps qui me sembla être une éternité. De nouveau enveloppé par l'obscurité je me camouflais derrière les véhicules stationnés. Je la vis apparaître sur le trottoir, farfouillant l'espace de la rue. Elle m'avait donc bien vu. Statufié contre la tôle d'une vieille Chevrolet je me concentrais sur sa respiration. Son cœur vibrait sous l'effort, elle avait dû dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers. Elle finit par soupirer de dépit avant de remonter.

_Invisible…Voilà ce que je devais être pour elle. Je veillerais sur elle, je tenterais de rattraper mes erreurs…_

Je restais donc à ses côtés pendant des années, protecteur tapi dans son sillage. J'éloignais les hommes qui ne me paraissaient pas dignes de confiance. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais je me suis glissé plusieurs fois dans sa chambre pour la regarder dormir.

Si Edward savait ça…

Ma vie entière lui était consacrée et elle ne savait même pas que j'existais. Mais j'étais heureux comme ça. Du moins, je le prétendais. Je l'ai vu sortir avec d'autres hommes, tomber amoureuse, être malheureuse après les avoir quitter. Elle appartenait à un monde qui ne voulait pas de moi, je n'avais pas le droit de vivre dans son univers, je n'étais qu'une abomination. La seule consolation que j'avais c'était de partager son quotidien, d'être ainsi autorisé à respirer le même air qu'elle.  
Pourtant, nos routes se sont encore croisées ce soir-là.

Je la surveillais comme toujours mais je n'avais pas entendu un groupe de jeunes un peu éméchés arriver. Je m'apprêtais à leur administrer une bonne correction lorsqu'elle est sortie comme une furie, les menaçant d'appeler la police s'ils ne s'en allaient pas.  
Je la regardais estomaqué, tant par son audace que par sa présence tout près de moi. Son odeur me prit à la gorge mais c'était une douce torture, une tentation délicieuse qui me rappelait pourquoi j'étais encore près d'elle après tant d'années.  
Elle se retourna vers moi.

- Vous allez bien ?  
- Euh, oui, je vous remercie.  
- Venez avec moi, je vais vous servir un bon café, ça vous fera du bien.

J'hésitais à la suivre. Elle me fixait alors qu'elle tenait la porte du café ou elle travaillait.

- Venez, je ne vais pas vous mordre !

Je retins un sourire avant de la suivre.  
Je m'installai au bar alors qu'elle passa de l'autre côté pour me préparer à boire. Elle se mit face à moi et posa ses coudes sur le zinc avant de me fixer avec ses yeux verts.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire qui tu es ?

Je la regardais, surpris.

- Pardon ?  
- Ne joue pas à l'innocent. Je sais que tu me suis depuis des années. Je me souviens de ton regard dans cette forêt lorsque j'étais toute petite et ensuite dans cette rue… Je devrais probablement appeler la police mais étrangement je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai toujours senti ta présence à mes côtés. Je me suis interrogée à ton sujet pendant tout ce temps… J'ai passé des heures à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une trace. Je ne savais pas comment chercher, ni où chercher. J'ai même été éplucher les registres de la morgue. Mais qui es-tu ?

Je décidais d'être honnête et répondit sans détours.

- Je suis un vampire.

Elle se laissait tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle semblait avoir perdu ses convictions, son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle cherchait des réponses dans mes yeux.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu vampire ?  
- Je ne sais plus exactement. Je dirais environ un siècle…voire un peu plus…

Je restais de marbre sous son regard mais la tristesse me serrait la gorge.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là à mes côtés ?

J'hésitai un instant avant de répondre. Je m'éloignais d'elle pour trouver du courage. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et détachant mes prunelles des siennes, je murmurais :

- Trois fois…  
- Pardon ?  
- Cela fait trois fois que nos chemins se croisent.  
- Qu…quoi ?

Je me tournai à nouveau vers elle. Je lui devais bien la vérité.  
Adossé à une table, le visage grave, je commençai mon récit.

***

25 ans plus tôt

L'heure de la chasse, sans doute l'un des moments les plus excitants de mon existence. Insouciant et heureux, je filais à toute allure dans le sillage de la femme qui partageait ma vie. Je ne voyais que le tournoiement de sa chevelure blonde devant moi et je respirais à pleins poumons sa délicieuse et envoûtante odeur. Mes sens étaient aiguisés par l'excitation, tendus par la faim qui me tiraillait. Je stoppais net mon élan lorsqu'une autre odeur vint me chatouiller les narines. Une senteur exquise et délicate. Incroyablement douce et puissante, comme si elle était l'essence même de la vie, de cette étincelle qui caractérise les humains. Je la suivis à la trace, délaissant ma compagne toute occupée par une autre proie. Malgré moi, le venin me monta aux lèvres et pourtant je n'avais pas bu de sang humain depuis bien longtemps. Tapi dans les bois, à l'abri dans l'ombre des feuillages, j'examinais la famille d'humains qui s'agitait devant moi.

Que faisaient-ils ici en plein milieu de la nuit ?

J'eus ma réponse en remarquant une lunette astronomique posée au milieu de leur plaid.

Ils sont venus observer la pluie d'étoiles filantes. Le père, la mère et…leur deux petites filles. Je recentrais mon attention sur ces dernières. L'odeur…c'étaient elles qui dégageaient ce parfum. Ma raison était embuée par ma soif. J'aillais m'avancer vers elles lorsque je croisais une paire d'yeux d'un vert intense. L'une des deux regardait dans ma direction. Je restais figé sous ce regard. Elle avait tout au plus 6 ans et lorsqu'elle s'avança dans ma direction, je pouvais voir à quel point elle était minuscule…Son visage respirait l'innocence, me renvoyant de plein fouet ma propre monstruosité. Le mouvement de l'air, dans un jeu cruel m'enveloppa de cette odeur qui m'avait guidée jusqu'ici. Le venin me brûlait la gorge mais je n'étais pas capable de faire un mouvement.

- Cathou ! Reviens par ici ma chérie ! On va rentrer, il n'y a plus rien à voir maintenant.

La petite scruta avec curiosité les feuilles qui me dérobaient à sa vue avant de repartir d'un pas léger vers sa famille. Sa sœur, s'était levée pour attraper sa main. Des jumelles…d'adorables jumelles, parfaitement similaires d'une beauté à couper le souffle, incarnant à elles d'eux toute la fragilité et la beauté des humains.  
La voiture s'éloigna me laissant plongé dans l'obscurité. Une ombre bien plus noire hantait à présent mon esprit. J'avais bien failli commettre l'irréparable. J'avais cédé à l'appel du sang, une fois, il y a longtemps. Mais j'étais plus fort à présent. Je pouvais lutter.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais qu'une idée en tête alors ? Mais quel genre de monstre étais-je ?

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains, en grognant de désespoir. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.  
Le visage de Rosalie me regardait avec anxiété.

- Tout va bien Emmett ?  
- Je…des humains…, répondis-je vaincu en désignant la plaine où ils étaient il y a quelques minutes à peine.  
- Oui, j'ai senti… Mais pourquoi est-ce que ?…

Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ce que je ressentais de toute façon.

- Il y avait des jumelles parmi eux, deux petites filles…et leur odeur…

Mon visage se crispa sous la monstruosité que je venais de dire. Je me faisais horreur. Je partis en courant, essayant de me fuir moi-même. J'ai erré plusieurs jours, m'éloignant de ma famille pour pouvoir me ressaisir. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'est qu'Edward puisse lire la noirceur de mon esprit. Je devais me calmer, et dompter l' envie animale de boire ce sang. Rosalie vint me voir à plusieurs reprises, mais je la repoussais sauvagement, incapable de lire cette pitié dans son regard. Je restais des mois prostrés comme une bête, m'éloignant de jour en jour de la forêt de Forks. Elle revint une dernière fois, et je sus que mon destin était scellé.  
L'odeur m'avait prévenue de son arrivée. Le regard fou, je cherchais à travers les arbres de la forêt lorsqu'elle apparut toujours aussi belle, un enfant dans les bras, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit rose pâle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple enfant, mais de l'une des deux petites filles.

- Rosalie mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- Ecoute mon amour, je ne peux pas supporter te voir souffrir de la sorte. Je savais que tu serais incapable d'aller au bout… Je te l'apporte donc…  
- Mais tu es folle ! Je ne veux pas…

Je ne reconnaissais même pas ma propre voix, devenue rauque. Je sentais mes instincts reprendre le dessus. J'étais déchiré de toute part, tiraillé entre mes envies et ma raison.

- Vas-t-en d'ici, hurlai-je  
- Tu dois le faire, tu ne trouveras jamais le repos sinon…

Elle s'approchait un peu plus près et tendit le corps endormi vers ma direction. Elle l'avait droguée de toute évidence. Malgré moi j'écoutais les battements ralentis du cœur de cette petite chose. Je reculais sous l'effroi de mes envies, la gorge brûlée, écorchée vive par cette senteur délicieuse.

- Rosalie va-t-en…

Ma voix était faible mais ferme. Les yeux de ma compagne se plissèrent sous la colère. Elle était plus déterminée que jamais et ne quittant pas mon regard, elle plongea dans la gorge si blanche de la fillette. Un filet rouge glissa sur sa robe claire et le cœur ralenti sa course pour finalement s'arrêter de battre dans un silence assourdissant. J'étais tétanisé par le spectacle. L'odeur du sang humain s'agrippait à moi, me tirait à elle mais je luttais de toutes mes forces.

- Mon dieu…Rosalie…

J'étais hébété par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je voyais ses pupilles changer de couleur. Une vague pourpre colorait lentement l'or de ses yeux. Elle se délectait du précieux fluide, tout en guettant ma réaction. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle plongea ses mains dans le liquide chaud qui s'échappait de la plaie et s'avança vers moi. Elle appliqua ses paumes sur mes joues et fit courir ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Le sang s'insinua lentement entre elles, jusqu'à toucher ma langue. Mais au lieu de ressentir du plaisir un profond dégoût s'empara de moi, me brûlant la gorge et m'arrachant un grognement de douleur.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait une chose pareille ? Rosalie, ce n'était qu'une enfant !  
- Je sais que ce n'était qu'une enfant, mais je t'aime et je l'ai fait pour toi, pour nous !

J'attrapais ses poignées pour les maintenir loin de mon visage avant de me reculer, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Elle recula lentement, les yeux flambant de rage.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu le voulais bien plus que moi ce sang. Est-ce que tu aurais peur de ce que tu es Emmett ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu vaux mieux que moi ? J'ai bu du sang humain pour toi, pour t'aider et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie, en me traitant comme un monstre ?

Elle poussa le corps du bout de son pied.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus de moi ? Que crois-tu qu'ils puissent t'apporter les humains ? Tu n'es pas comme eux ! Nous ne sommes pas comme eux !  
- Mais que t'est-il arrivé Rosalie…

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie et s'en alla sans un regard.

- Rendez-vous en Enfer mon amour, je t'y attendrais.

Elle disparut, me laissant seul avec l'objet de son crime et de sa folie.  
Je courus me laver le visage, ma peau semblait brûler au contact du sang. Il me fallut plusieurs heures pour me maîtriser. Je n'allais pas appeler les autres. Je cherchais au plus profond de moi la force qui me permettrait de donner une fin digne à cette pauvre enfant, victime de notre monstruosité.  
Je réussis finalement à l'enterrer et enfouis avec elle cette partie de ma vie. Je ne pouvais plus regarder ma famille en face, et décidais donc de faire route seul, évitant le plus possible la civilisation. Je me forçais cependant à côtoyer des humains comme une punition pour ce que j'avais fait, pour ressentir encore plus l'horreur de ce que j'étais à leur contact. Cette histoire m'avait totalement changé. J'avais perdu mon insouciance.

- J'errais sans but jusqu'au jour où je t'ai revue…

Je quittais ce passé douloureux pour revenir au présent. Je rivais mes yeux dans les siens. Elle était sous le choc, j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Elle était très pâle. Je m'approchais vers elle et elle recula d'instinct. Je la regardais impuissant.  
Son cœur s'emballa soudain, elle semblait manquer d'air et elle tomba sans connaissance devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça et en même temps, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Il fallait qu'elle encaisse la nouvelle. J'avais peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Et si elle allait voir la police ou les médias ? Je n'avais pas peur pour moi mais pour elle… Les Volturis avaient déjà prouvé leur attachement au secret…  
Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais donc chez moi, le meilleur endroit pour garder un œil sur elle et discuter au calme.

J'avais choisi un petit chalet, en dehors de la ville en plein cœur de la forêt. Un point de repère lorsque je partais chasser et que je ne la surveillais pas. Je l'installais donc dans la pièce qui aurait dû servir de chambre pour un humain et attendis qu'elle reprenne connaissance.  
Je la laissais revenir à elle, en m'éloignant soigneusement. Il était inutile de l'effrayer encore plus.

- Cathou, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle bascula sa tête vers moi.

- Lorsque ma sœur est morte, mes parents n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. Je suis partie très tôt, je ne supportais plus leur regard. Je leur rappelais constamment cette enfant qu'ils avaient perdu. Ma vie n'a été qu'une suite d'errance sans fin…La seule chose qui avait de l'importance pour moi c'était ce rêve qui revenait sans cesse…

Elle se retourna pour fixer le plafond.

- Ces yeux dorés…

Elle me regarda à nouveau.

- Tes yeux dorés qui me fixait dans l'ombre de cette forêt. Ton regard était inquiétant ce soir-là, tu aurais pu me tuer mais dès l'instant où j'ai croisé ton chemin, je savais que tu ferais partie de ma vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre…  
- Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte du monstre que je suis… C'est à cause de moi que ta sœur…

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Je sais bien mais je sais aussi que tu as refusé de boire son sang. Je ne peux pas être tombée amoureuse d'un monstre… Dis-moi que tu n'en ai pas un… Je t'en prie…

J'étais incapable de lui répondre, mais je m'approchais d'elle. Elle attrapa mes mains et je posais mon front contre le sien. Son souffle chaud balayait mon visage glacé. Elle redessina mes traits du bout de ses doigts et m'invita au plus près d'elle. Je m'allongeai donc à côté, avant de la serrer contre moi. Envoûtés l'un par l'autre, nous avions oublié le reste du monde.

Elle resta avec moi pendant plusieurs jours avant de retourner à la civilisation. Nous parlions peu, rassurés simplement pas la présence de l'autre. Elle me questionnait sur ma condition de vampire, mon passé et évidemment sur Rosalie. Ce dernier sujet était bien plus difficile à aborder…  
Elle repartit chez elle, et je continuais ma surveillance, mais cette fois-ci je la rejoignais chez elle le soir. Une complicité naturelle s'était peu à peu installée entre nous, comme si les choses reprenaient enfin leur cours normal. Et puis un soir, elle s'était approchée de moi…

- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose. Ne bouge pas surtout…

Elle avait avancé ses lèvres des miennes. Son odeur me fascinait toujours autant mais c'est de son corps que j'avais soif à présent. Elle effleura ma bouche avec douceur. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux avant de partir à la découverte de mon corps.  
Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de lui faire mal et la laissai faire. Ma peau reprenait vie sous son exploration et son cœur qui battait tellement fort résonnait en moi. Elle fit lentement glisser son peignoir et me conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Voyant que j'hésitais à la toucher, elle guida mes caresses et mes mains dans les siennes parcouraient ce corps que je frôlais du regard depuis des mois. Lorsque nous nous unîmes pour ne former plus qu'un, je me plongeais dans l'océan agité de ses yeux pour y chercher mon propre plaisir. Elle était ma raison de vivre, ma raison de ressentir à nouveau des émotions. La sentir vibrer sous l'effet de notre union me permit d'atteindre une jouissance sans pareil.

***

Des mois passèrent et nous vivions hébétés par tant de bonheur bien à l'abri dans mon chalet. Jusqu'à ce que je sentis son odeur et reçu ce mot quelques heures après.

_Ainsi donc tu as choisi cette voie…  
Je serai chez elle ce soir.  
Ne tente pas de m'en empêcher ou alors je la traquerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. Juste toi et moi, un face à face que tu me dois bien.  
Je t'avais bien dit que je te retrouverais en Enfer mon amour.  
R._

Le feu crépitait doucement dans l'âtre Sa respiration était régulière. Bien protégée au creux de mes bras, j'écoutais son cœur battre, enveloppée par sa douce chaleur. Mon corps se crispa instantanément lorsque je reconnus son parfum. Je me dégageai délicatement avant de me placer devant Cathou. Elle apparut dans un bruissement d'air, dans l'ondulation du rideau en voile .

- Rosalie…  
- Emmett…

Elle promenait ses doigts sur les meubles, d'un air faussement innocent.

- Tu as décidé de la garder en vie celle-là ? Un casse-croûte pour plus tard sans doute ?

Un sourire glacial flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu retrouver ma trace ?  
- Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais perdu de vue ? J'ai suivi ton parcours pendant toutes ces années. Ta culpabilité pathétique, tes pauvres remords qui ne servent à rien… J'ai été accueilli par les Volturi qui ne s'embarrassent pas de ce genre de considération. J'ai pu explorer ma véritable nature.

L'éclat rubis de ses yeux ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son alimentation.  
Elle était toujours aussi belle mais elle n'avait plus rien de la femme que j'avais aimé. Elle avait perdu sa douceur et son humanité. Elle n'était plus qu'une statue de marbre, aussi glacée et dure que la pierre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rosalie ?  
- Et bien…Je suis venue achever ce que j'ai commencer, il y a des années de ça…

Elle traversa la pièce à toute vitesse et passa un doigt sur la joue de Cathou dont la peau frissonna.

- Laisse-la tranquille…

Ma voix s'était assourdie sous la menace. Je ne ressentais que de la haine envers elle.

- Vois-tu, je me suis occupée de ta chère et tendre. Je lui ai inoculée un poison que j'ai placé dans l'arrivée d'eau. Et oui, cela fait partie des nombreuses choses que j'ai apprise.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effroi. Je lui sautais dessus.  
Elle ne se dégagea même pas, me toisant avec haine.

- Est-ce que tu croyais réellement que j'allais te laisser vivre ton petit bonheur tranquille avec ton humaine ? Es-tu naïf à ce point ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ?  
- Du venin de serpent, inodore et incolore…  
- Le remède ou je t'arrache la tête !  
- Il n'y a pas de remède, mon amour… Ou tu la transformes, ou tu la perds à jamais…Bienvenue dans mon monde Emmett…

La colère m'aveugla totalement, j'arrachais ses membres avant de les jeter au feu.  
Je me précipitais au chevet de Cathou. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le poison était dans son corps, mais je pouvais entendre son cœur se ralentir sous son effet. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et me chercha du regard.

- Elle était là n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui…  
- Est-ce que tu l'as… ?  
- Oui…

La faible lueur de vie qui animait ses pupilles vacillait dangereusement.

- Je meurs n'est-ce pas…

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. Je ne savais plus quoi lui répondre. J'avais toujours espéré une seconde chance et elle s'éteignait là devant moi. Son corps se crispa sous la progression mortelle du venin.

- Dis-moi, dis-moi ce que je dois faire Cathou…  
- C'est à toi seul de prendre la décision…

Elle envoya la main vers ma joue et une larme roula sur le côté.  
C'était le destin des humains, ils vivaient, ils mourraient…  
Est-ce que j'avais le droit d'aller à l'encontre de ça ?  
Est-ce que je devais regarder l'amour de ma vie mourir devant moi sans rien faire ?  
Je croisais une dernière fois ses pupilles émeraude avant de me pencher vers elle. Je m'emparais de ces lèvres dans un dernier baiser. Je glissais doucement vers son cou avant de la mordre. Peut-être après tout que je n'étais qu'un monstre égoïste mais ce qui se passait entre nous était trop intense, tellement au-delà des mots que je ne pouvais pas accepter que cela se termine comme çà.

Ses cris de douleurs me firent presque regretter ma décision. Son corps se tordait de douleur devant moi. Elle me suppliait d'arrêter le feu qui la brûlait. Je la serrai contre moi, espérant que ma froideur finisse par l'apaiser. Réunis dans une étreinte de souffrance physique et morale, nous laissions notre amour renaître, portés par un nouveau souffle.

***

Je croisais ses pupilles dorées une dernière fois avant de descendre de la voiture. J'allais enfin revoir ma famille. J'attrapais sa main et la portais délicatement jusqu'à les lèvres. Elle me rendit mon sourire. Je n'existais plus qu'à travers ce regard plein d'amour. Cela faisait près de deux siècles que nous vivions ensemble. Elle n'avait pas été ma seconde chance, elle avait été ma nouvelle existence, ma raison de vivre à nouveau.


	56. 56 RobJessica By Drinou suite 45

**Victime : Rob**

**Demandeur : Jessica**

**Auteur : Drinou**

Ses lèvres dans mon cou, sa respiration contre ma peau, ses doigts en moi. Je n'en peux plus, c'est tellement bon. Encore quelques va et vient habiles et…

Bip bip bip…

Je sursaute dans mon lit, en sueur. Je venais une fois de plus de rêver de Rob. Je m'assis et prend ma tête entre mes mains. Arriverai-je à le sortir un jour de ma tête ?

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de trois mois que cette merveilleuse nuit avait eu lieu. J'avais touché du doigt un rêve. J'avais eu Rob à moi pendant la plus incroyable des nuits de toute ma vie.

Tout était allé très vite ce soir là mais ça avait été extraordinaire. Seulement au petit matin le conte de fée était terminé et Rob était parti retrouver son milieu, son univers. Il m'avait embrassé rapidement et était parti. Tout simplement.

Et depuis il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que je rêve de nos ébats, pas une seule journée sans que je pense à lui.

Je soupirai face à cette triste constatation.

Trêve de rêverie. Je devais me bouger et sortir de ce lit qui me rappelait bien trop de chose. Je me préparai rapidement et sortait faire mes courses. Encore une nouvelle journée banale qui commençait pour moi.

Finalement en fin de journée, je pris la voiture et alla rejoindre mes copines dans un bar. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Après quelques TGV je voyais de suite la vie plus joyeusement et c'est avec ce nouvel angle de vue que mes amies me mirent dans un taxi pour que je rentre chez moi.

Je ne sais pas comment j'avais atterrit dans mon lit, ni comment j'étais rentré mais tout ce que je savais c'est que c'est toute habillée, allongée dans mon lit que je me réveillais alors que quelqu'un devait être tombé amoureux de ma sonnette pour insister autant.

Et voila que le bruit strident de cette dernière recommença à attaquer mes tympans alors que le marteau piqueur au milieu de mon crâne s'en donnait à cœur joie.

_Aïe ma tête !_

- Ca va, ça va ! Du calme. J'arrive ! bougonnai-je en me dirigeant devant ma porte d'entrée.

Je déverrouillai cette dernière en râlant puis l'ouvrit et là ce fut le choc.

- Bonjour.

Je restai tétanisé, la bouche entre ouverte, aucun son acceptant de franchir mes lèvres. Je devais vraiment avoir trop bu la veille pour avoir des hallucinations pareilles !

- Bon… bonjour, balbutiai-je.

- Je peux entrer ?

Je poussai la porte pour le laisser entrer et n'en revenais toujours pas.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demandai-je.

- Euh… Et bien, j'ai une nouvelle tournée de promotion pour mon nouveau film et je passai par cette ville… Je voulais te rendre visite.

- Oh !

Je partais dans la cuisine me faire une tasse de café et avaler deux aspirines.

- Café ? demandai-je à mon invité surprise.

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Je lui donnais une tasse et allai m'appuyer contre le comptoir. Un silence pesant et gêné s'installa entre nous.

- Je ne pensai pas te revoir un jour, dis-je tout à coup.

Il me regarda, surpris puis je vis son regard s'assombrir.

- N'étais-je pas qu'un coup d'un soir ? Je suis même surprise que tu te souviennes où j'habite.

- Jessica, je…

- C'est bon ! le coupai-je. Je vais me rafraichir, dis-je en quittant la pièce et le laissant en plan.

Je filais à la salle de bain et m'y enfermai. J'avais rêvé qu'il me rende visite si souvent et maintenant qu'il était là je prenais la fuite. Mais qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas bien chez moi ?

Je me glissai sous la douche et laissai l'eau chaude me détendre. Les yeux fermaient, je sursautai au son de sa voix.

- Jessica.

- Rob ! m'exclamai-je. Mais…

Je plaçai mes mains devant mon corps pour le cacher un temps soit peu.

- Tu m'as manqué. J'aurai voulu revenir ici avant mais je ne pouvais pas.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Je le regardai, totalement perdue.

- Euh…

Il ôta ses chaussures et se glissa dans la douche tout habillé.

- S'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

- Tu sais que normalement c'est nu qu'on prend une douche.

Il rigola et sans plus de cérémonie il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue vint réclamer l'accès à ma bouche et je ne me fis pas prier. Il me poussa légèrement et le me retrouvais plaqué contre le carrelage froid de ma douche.

Ses mains parcoururent mon corps, dessinant des arabesques sur mon ventre, remontant sur mes seins. Ses doigts les caressèrent, le titillèrent puis ses lèvres allèrent les rejoindre et il mordilla mes tétons durcis de plaisir.

Je gémis au contact de ses lèvres. Dieu que c'était bon ! L'une de ses mains quitta mes sein pour descendre plus au sud. Elle caressa mes hanches, mes cuisses, puis remonta à l'interieur de ses dernières pour rejoindre mon intimité. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres sous cette délicieuse caresse qu'il prolongea. Son pouce vint caresser mon point sensible et mes jambes se mirent à trembler tellement le plaisir était puissant.

Un de ses doigts glissa en moi et je gémis, puis un deuxième et je perdis pied.

- Oh mon dieu… Rob !

Le va et viens de ses doigts en moi, sa douce torture sur mon point sensible, ses succions sur mon téton… C'en était trop. J'explosai de plaisir en un gémissement puissant.

- Roooooooob !

Il me prit dans ses bras alors que je tremblais de toute part. Haletante, je repris peu à peu mes esprits. Il m'embrassa tendrement et plaça mes cheveux en bataille derrière mes oreilles.

- Jessica, je voudrais m'excusé pour mon attitude. J'aurai du te donner de mes nouvelles mais…

Je ne le laissai pas terminer. Je recollais mes lèvres au sienne, forçant le passage de sa bouche. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble sensuellement alors que je commençais à lui ôter ses vêtements un à un.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'en caleçon, je quittais ses lèvres et partais à la découverte de son corps, embrassant, suçant, léchant et mordillant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Mes mains caressaient son dos, malaxaient ses fesses, puis partaient fourrager dans ses cheveux.

Mes lèvres arrivèrent à la barrière de son boxer. Je m'agenouillais devant lui et lui ôtai cette dernière entrave, libérant sa virilité tendue. Ma langue glissa le long de cette dernière, jouant avec son extrémité. Il se colla de lui-même contre la paroi de la douche et grogna lorsque je le pris en bouche, suçant et léchant sa longueur.

- Jess… Oh putain Jess…

Soudain il m'attrapa et me redressa, me plaquant encore un fois contre le carrelage. Il souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. D'un mouvement de rein sa virilité glissa en moi nous faisant gémir tout deux. Il m'embrassa avidement tout en commençant de lent va et vient. Je m'agrippais à ses cheveux alors qu'il accélérait la cadence. Chacun de ses mouvements provoquaient en moi une onde de plaisir et je ne pouvais contrôler le flot de gémissement qui s'échappait de ma bouche.

Ses coups de reins se firent plus violents et une nouvelle explosion de plaisir éclata en moi alors que tous les muscles de mon corps se contractèrent à l'unisson. Rob grogna contre mon coup et me rejoint dans l'extase.

Haletants tous les deux, il me reposa par terre. Nous prime une longue douche sensuelle puis nous sortîmes enfin lorsque nos réserves d'eaux chaudes furent épuisées.

Une longue discussion allait maintenant commencer.


	57. 57 JasperCendrine by Clouded

**Victime : Jasper**

**Demandeur : Cendrine**

**Auteur : Clouded**

_**Closer**_

Je courrais sans m'arrêter. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, je voyais à peine les changements de paysages. Le jour, la nuit, tout s'enchaînait autour de moi sans que je prenne le temps de m'arrêter. Je devais continuer à avancer, m'éloigner le plus possible. J'avais réussi à m'enfuir et plutôt mourir que retourner là-bas. Rien que d'y penser je sentais la nausée me monter aux lèvres. Le souvenir de cette main glacée qui enserrait mon poignet me glaçait à nouveau le sang. Je redoublais mes efforts pour fuir cette place maudite. Après plusieurs heures mon corps me rappela ma fragile condition d'humaine. Epuisée et à bout de souffle, je posais une main sur un arbre, m'agrippant désespérément à l'écorce humide pour ne pas tomber. Mes doigts finirent par glisser sur la rugosité du tronc et je m'écroulais dans la mousse, à peine capable de me recroqueviller pour me protéger de la fraîcheur qui m'enveloppait petit à petit. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'allais très certainement mourir ici. La mort serait de toute façon plus douce que la vie qui m'avait été tracée. Je sombrais donc une torpeur ouateuse, dans un sommeil sans rêves vers une autre réalité que j'espérais plus clémente. J'entendis vaguement le crissement des feuilles. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose approchait. Est-ce qu'ils m'avaient déjà rattrapée ? Je luttais pour rouvrir mes yeux et dans un rayon de lune je croisais l'or de des siens. Sa peau d'une blancheur irréelle…C'était l'un des leurs à n'en pas douter…Je sentais la peur s'insinuer dans mes veines et pourtant je restais là sans bouger aimantée par les reflets dorés de son regard. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre à part me laisser porter par ces bras puissants et glacés.

J'étais dans le noir le plus absolu.

J'essayais vainement de me débattre mais je ne pouvais échapper à la folie qui dansait dangereusement au fond de ses pupilles rouges sang.

Un puissant cri de terreur s'échappa de ma gorge en feu et je me redressais tremblante en sueur. L'espace était confiné autour de moi, tout tanguait...J'essayais de faire taire le bourdonnement de ma tête en enserrant mes tempes mais rien n'y faisait. Je sentis un léger mouvement d'air et une main glacée me soulagea l'espace d'un instant. Je sombrais à nouveau, dans un étrange mélange de terreur et de sérénité.

Il me réveillait de temps à autre pour me forcer à manger et à boire. Je me laissais faire, totalement inerte et épuisée. Je reprenais des forces petit à petit. La vie traçait à nouveau son chemin en moi et je prenais conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Une grotte à peine éclairée par des bougies. J'étais emmitouflée dans une couverture en fourrure. Je roulais doucement sur le côté de façon à mieux apercevoir celui qui m'avait sauvée la vie…Mon sauveur ou mon geôlier ? Je ne connaissais que trop bien ceux de sa race et je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance…La couleur de ses yeux cependant indiquait une différence…Une différence essentielle…

Tu te réveilles enfin…Ne fais pas trop d'efforts…

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je me contentais de le fixer. Sa voix était douce et apaisante, mais je savais bien que la manipulation était une seconde nature chez les vampires. Je restais donc là, silencieuse, à l'observer. Il me regardait lui aussi avec curiosité.

Tu as dormi pendant trois jours.

Trois jours… Est-ce que j'avais réussi à leur échapper pour de bon ?

Il répondit à ma question muette.

J'ai réussi à brouiller les pistes. Dès que tu seras rétablie il faudra que nous nous éloignions…

_Nous _? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que je lui appartenais. Je resserrais un peu plus la couverture autour de moi, juste assez pour réaliser que j'étais totalement nue.

Je lui jetais un regard courroucé qui le fit sourire.

Ton odeur était trop présente sur ta tenue, je m'en suis servi comme d'un leurre pour éloigner tes poursuivants.

Son visage s'était illuminé l'espace d'un instant et une lueur malicieuse dansait dans ses yeux. J'étais frappée en plein cœur par cette beauté presque irréelle qui émanait de lui. J'étais habituée aux vampires et à la fascination qu'il pouvait susciter… Mais il dégageait autre chose…Il reprit très vite une expression beaucoup plus grave.

Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Sa voix était un velours, elle m'enveloppait doucement, velouté et chaude. Je soutenais son regard et relevais le menton avec défi. Après tout ce que j'avais subi, je ne n'allais pas faiblir aussi facilement. Et pourtant je ne savais pas comment réagir au trouble qui me gagnait. Il n'était pas envisageable de ressentir quoi que se soit pour un vampire.

Tu ne me parleras pas n'est-ce pas…

Il avait traversé la pièce et se trouvait face à moi, deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Je pouvais sentir son souffle glacé sur ma peau et malgré moi j'imaginais son corps contre mien. Je rougis violemment tout en me maudissant. A ma grande surprise, il ne s'approcha pas plus et s'éloigna. Il aurait pourtant pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi avec ou sans mon consentement.

Repose-toi, nous partirons demain dans la soirée.

Je m'allongeais, perdue dans mes pensées. Quelles autres options s'offraient à moi à part celle de le suivre ? Il m'apporta de nouveaux vêtements et me laissait me rafraîchir un peu.

Il me réveilla en douceur plusieurs heures après, déjà prêt à partir. Il me guida, encore ensommeillée vers un magnifique étalon noir, me souleva pour me placer sur la selle et se colla derrière moi, m'enserrant fermement.

Je ne peux pas te laisser chevaucher seule tu es trop faible… Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut rien t'arriver tant que tu es près de moi.

J'étais crispée contre son corps, il s'approcha de mon oreille.

Détends-toi…

Une vague de bien-être m'envahit immédiatement et je me laissais aller contre lui. Le cheval s'élança et nous fendîmes la forêt pendant des heures pour arriver dans une crique. La nuit était particulièrement sombre. Si je ne voyais rien, le vampire qui me guidait se mouvait sans mal. Fermement enlacée par ses bras puissants je le suivais en aveugle jusqu'à une petite embarcation. Le vent marin ébouriffa mes longues boucles chocolat, léchant doucement mes joues. Des larmes salées glissaient sur mon visage. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante, aussi libre qu'à cet instant. Je regardais la masse sombre de la côte s'éloigner, emportant avec elle une partie de mon passé. Mon compagnon de route n'était pas très loin de moi, je pouvais le sentir tout proche… La traversée dura plusieurs heures. Nous arrivâmes aux abords d'une île. Le vampire paya l'humain qui nous avait fait traverser. Il reprit la mer. Les pieds dans le sable glacé, je resserrais mes bras contre mon corps et me tournais vers celui qui m'avait sauvée. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi à présent ?

Il me regardait fixement intensément, faiblement éclairé par les premiers rayons orangés du soleil. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle…

Tu es en sécurité ici, tu es chez moi… Cette île est à moi, tu es mon invitée, pas ma prisonnière. Tu es libre de partir quand bon te semblera. Je ferais venir un bateau si tu veux quitter cet endroit.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ?

Ma voix, altérée par ces jours de silence, résonnait doucement dans le silence de la plage.

Tu as donc retrouvé l'usage de la parole…

Son visage s'illumina du même sourire malicieux que j'avais déjà aperçu. J'avais envie de le provoquer, d'effacer cet air satisfait.

Si c'est moi que tu veux, prends-moi, que puis-je te refuser de toute façon ? Je ne ressens rien pour toi, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Il s'approcha de moi, le regard consumé par le désir. Je pouvais sentir son souffle glacé effleurer mon visage. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres de ma peau, la laissant tressaillir de plaisir. J'entrouvris aussitôt les lèvres complètement hypnotisée par son odeur et le corps que je sentais contre moi. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et dans un soupir rauque me murmura :

Un jour viendra où tu me supplieras de te prendre.

Jamais, répliquais-je faiblement

Il s'éloigna de mon oreille, lentement, effleurant de son nez la courbe de ma mâchoire. Je me haïssais de ressentir toutes ces émotions contradictoires envers lui. Désir, haine… Je haïssais ceux de sa race mais mon corps était aimanté par lui. Un léger sourire en coin flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il me fit face. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et semblait sonder mon âme. Il était en moi plus profondément qu'il n'aurait pu le faire en me touchant. Je me sentais nue et vulnérable sous son regard. Je détestais cette sensation, et pourtant je sentais une chaleur douce et insidieuse monter en moi. Il disparut dans un bruissement et au même moment, un groupe d'humains s'approcha de moi. Ils parlaient une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Du grec probablement… Une jeune femme me guida vers une immense demeure située sur la crique qui surplombait la plage.

Elle semblait être taillée dans une immense roche blanche. Les toits d'un bleu turquoise capturaient la lumière pour devenir le miroir terrestre de l'étendue maritime. Une enfilade d'escaliers desservait une multitude de pièces. Je fus conduite à l'une des ailes de la maison, parfaitement autonome et en même temps rattachée au cœur de la bâtisse par un couloir. Les murs d'un froid de pierre se réchauffaient doucement sous la caresse du soleil. Ma chambre était du même blanc que l'extérieur. Des poteries d'un bleu turquoise étaient disposées ça et là. Mais le plus saisissant était l'ouverture qui servait de fenêtre. Un immense rectangle rempli par l'océan et son écume. Un tableau magnifique en perpétuel mouvement qui imprégnait la pièce de sa sérénité victorieuse. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et me perdais dans la contemplation de ce spectacle. Je ne pus dire combien de temps je restais ainsi. Les jours, les semaines, défilaient dans un calme salvateur.

Je me reconstruisais morceaux par morceaux. Je ne parlais avec personne puisque je ne comprenais pas la langue, mais j'avais besoin de cette solitude. Je quittais peu ma chambre, profitant souvent de la tombée de la nuit pour marcher sur la plage, laissant mes pieds goûter à la fraîcheur salée de l'eau. Je n'avais pas revu mon hôte et pourtant je devais avouer que son souvenir se faisait de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus brûlant. Il hantait mes nuits, se glissait dans mes rêves…Je ne connaissais même pas son nom mais mon corps avait déjà imprimé le souvenir du sien. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier cette proximité sur le cheval…Le rouge me dévorait les joues en imaginant qu'il m'avait déshabillée, frôlée du bout des doigts pour faire glisser mes vêtements…Je me mordillais la lèvre en repensant aux siennes qui avaient été proches, si proches… La tête posée sur les mains je fixais l'horizon et le reflet de la lune ondulant devant moi.

La maison résonna soudain d'une agitation inhabituelle. Piquée par la curiosité, je regagnais ma partie de la bâtisse pour observer la cour intérieure. Des persiennes me permettaient d'observer sans être vue. Dans le rougeoiement des immenses flambeaux je voyais plusieurs hommes décharger des blocs soigneusement emballés. C'est alors que je l'aperçu. J'aurais pu reconnaître sa silhouette entre mille.

Il dégagea soigneusement le drap blanc qui recouvrait l'un d'eux pour laisser apparaître un buste de femme couvert de terre. Sa main remonta lentement le long de l'épaule pour glisser le long du cou. De son pouce, il frôla les lèvres pour laisser apparaître leur blancheur originelle. Dans un mouvement de va et vient, il faisait tomber les derniers vestiges de la pellicule poussiéreuse pour en redessiner sensuellement le contour. Je ne pouvais dégager mon regard de ses doigts. J'en oubliais presque de respirer, ma vie suspendue à cette caresse. Totalement envoûtée, je me sentis véritablement défaillir en le voyant découvrir la naissance des seins de la statue. Délicatement il prolongeait son exploration pour en dévoiler le galbe et de sa paume effleura enfin le téton de marbre de ce buste. En même temps que ce vestige je sentais ma propre peau s'enflammer et reprendre vie sous ses doigts que j'imaginais sur moi. Il se redressa lentement laissant sa main papillonner pour finalement croiser mon regard. Nous étions aimantés l'un à l'autre, reliés par ce simple contact. Je choisis résolument la fuite. Je tournais le dos à cette scène qui me troublait comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant de désir pour un vampire.

Des heures après, je tentais désespérément de m'endormir mais je ne voyais que lui dès que je baissais mes paupières. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, incapable de calmer le feu qui me consumait. Je finis par me lever pour regagner la plage en espérant que le bruit de la mer m'apaise. Je ne fus même pas surprise en apercevant mon hôte. J'allais m'assoir en silence auprès de lui, gardant le silence, profitant seulement de sa présence.

Elle était enfouie sous des tonnes de terre. Il a fallu du temps pour la trouver et la sortir de l'ombre où elle était emprisonnée, mais l'attente rend la découverte encore plus intense…

Il se tourna vers moi mais je me sentais incapable de soutenir son regard.

Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Cendrine.

Cendrine, répéta-t-il songeusement

Je rivais mes yeux dans les siens.

Jasper, ajouta-t-il, répondant à ma question muette

_Jasper, _murmurais-je silencieusement

_Je connaissais enfin son nom._

Merci de m'avoir sauvée Jasper…

Je détournais les yeux pour contempler à nouveau le roulement des vagues. Le soleil sortit paresseusement de son sommeil pour venir scintiller sur sa peau. Dans un miroitement infini, je l'observais à nouveau, rayonnant dans son incroyable étrangeté. Il était la lumière vers laquelle je devais aller. Il était l'étoile qui me guiderait hors de ma nuit.

***

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver au bord de l'eau, nous apprivoisant petit à petit. Il se livrait bien plus que moi, me parlant de son passé et de son mode de vie très particulier. Il m'avait aussi expliqué son don très particulier. Devant mon air offusqué, il m'avait assuré n'avoir jamais essayé de manipuler mes sentiments, pour me laisser maître de mes émotions. En mon fort intérieur, j'étais bien obligée d'admettre que le désir que je ressentais pour lui n'avait rien d'une illusion. Il n'avait jamais bu de sang humain préférant celui des animaux et essayait de vivre le plus normalement possible. Il ne me posait jamais de question sur mon passé, mais un soir alors que je me réveillant en hurlant, il se matérialisa près de moi.

Cendrine…calme-toi tu ne risques rien ici…

L'angoisse me serrait la gorge.

Parle-moi…Je t'en prie…Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Il s'assit près de moi, me caressant délicatement les cheveux. Mais l'image des yeux rouges ne me quittait pas…Toujours cet horrible cauchemar. Je me retournais vers mon vampire et m'emparais passionnément de ses lèvres. Les doigts perdus dans le soyeux de ses cheveux je me collais encore plus près de lui.

Prends-moi, je t'en prie…Fais-moi l'amour ici, maintenant…Fais-moi tout oublier…

Je m'accrochais à mes sensations pour oublier mon passé. Je fis glisser les bretelles de ma robe en vrillant mes yeux dans les siens, mais Jasper se dégagea en me repoussant doucement.

Je ne peux pas, pas comme ça…

Tu voulais que je te supplie…Je suis là, toute à toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends…

Je le cherchais du regard pour y trouver le même désir que je ressentais pour lui, mais il se déroba. Dans un soupir mêlé de frustration et de fureur je me redressais d'un bond pour m'éloigner de lui. Je tournais comme un lion en cage dans l'espace de la chambre. Jasper toujours assis sur mon lit ne me quittait pas du regard. Je savais qu'il était assailli par mes sentiments et pourtant il ne chercha pas à me calmer. Je stoppais net pour lui faire face prête à décharger ma colère mais en croisant l'or de ses yeux je rendis les armes. Je passais nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux avant de retourner dans les bras rassurants que je n'aurais pas dû quitter.

Les Volturi m'ont trouvée il y a quelques années. Ils ont tué toute ma famille sous mes yeux. Aro a décidé de m'épargner pour une raison bien précise.

Je le sentis se raidir. Je continuais d'un ton que je voulais neutre.

Mon sang…mon sang a le pouvoir de vous faire redevenir humain l'espace d'un instant, plus ou moins long selon la quantité absorbée.

Il resta silencieux face à ma révélation.

J'ai vécu des années de torture, mon sang étant devenu l'un des divertissements favoris de Aro. Lorsque tu m'as trouvée, je venais de leur échapper et j'étais fermement et désespérément décidée à ne pas me laisser prendre.

Il ne prononça aucun mot, se contentant de me serrer un peu plus pour me bercer tendrement. Je finis par m'endormir, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur envoûtante et tellement rassurante de Jasper. Je me sentais enfin libérée du poids qui me rongeait. Lorsque je me réveillais, en plein milieu de la nuit, il avait disparu. Je savais où il était. J'attrapais un léger châle avant de prendre le chemin de la crique. Il était assis face à la mer, perdu dans ses pensées. Il me tendit une main que je saisis, avant de m'installer tout contre lui, la tête contre son épaule.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Je suis désolé…

Tu n'y es pour rien…

Ce sont ceux de ma race qui ont brisé ta vie, je me sens responsable…

Je m'éloignais de lui pour le forcer à me regarder. Mes mains encadraient son visage de marbre. Je scrutais ses yeux emplis d'une douleur et d'une tristesse sans nom.

Au moment où tu es rentré dans ma vie, tout a repris sens. Je n'attendais que toi pour me trouver, pour exister à nouveau. Je t'interdis de douter de ça…Jamais…

Durant toute mon existence je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose aussi forte… A l'instant où je t'ai rencontrée, chaque parcelle de mon corps n'a de cesse de te réclamer…Pourras-tu un jour oublier ce que je suis pour voir tout l'amour que je te porte.

Mes doigts redessinaient lentement les contours de ce visage parfait. Je me penchais doucement sur ses lèvres pour goûter cet amour qui me consumait moi aussi depuis des mois. Je glissais lentement sur elles dans un tendre va et vient. Il fit remonter ses doigts dans mes cheveux et s'empara de mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné et désespéré. Mon corps ne vivait que pour ce moment, suspendu au ballet de nos deux langues. Je me serrais encore plus près de lui, je voulais le sentir contre moi, je voulais que ses mains me parcourent enfin. Je n'étais plus que désir, désir de lui. Il s'éloigna cependant, le temps que je reprenne mon souffle.

Mon existence est à toi, je suis à toi corps et âme, pour toujours, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi…murmura-t-il alors que mon front était posé contre le sien.

Je t'aime Jasper, répondis-je dans un soupir

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, rythmés par les battements affolés de mon cœur. Il attendit que celui-ci ce calme enfin, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Il me fit pivoter délicatement, pour se caller derrière moi, ses deux jambes de chaque côté. Les bras fermement installés autour de ma taille et la tête posée sur mon épaule, nous regardions la mer.

J'ai terriblement envie de toi mais je voudrais que nous apprenions à nous connaître tout doucement, me chuchota-t-il alors qu'il frôlait mes cheveux du bout des lèvres.

Totalement sous le charme j'acquiesçais sans dire un mot.

Je veux te faire l'amour lentement, intensément...Je veux te faire gémir sous mes caresses…je veux te posséder entièrement…

Il ponctuait chacune de ses phrases par de petits baisers dans mon cou, laissant un sillon brûlant sur ma peau marquée à jamais par chacun de ses frôlements…Une fine pluie vint nous sortir de notre étreinte. Il me souleva sans mal et au creux de ses bras, les mains nouées autour de son cou, il me ramena dans ma chambre. Il se dirigea non pas vers mon lit mais vers la salle de bain, une jolie pièce d'eau tout en pierre avec des robinets aux murs.

Le bruit des vagues entrait par de petites ouvertures et surtout le plafond fait de gouttelettes de verre laissaient glisser une pluie de soleil sur nos corps. Les premiers rayons du soleil passaient à travers ce miroir pour faire scintiller la peau de Jasper. Il me posa sur le sol et ouvrit l'un des robinets. Le mince filet arrivait au niveau de mes genoux, me faisant frissonner au début mais ma peau se réchauffa instantanément sous le regard brûlant de mon vampire. Je reculais pour prendre appui contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. L'eau se réchauffa et l'atmosphère se chargea petit à petit de buée, ma tunique humide épousa les formes de mon corps. Les mains glacées de Jasper la firent glisser lentement le long de mes épaules pour enfin disparaître à mes pieds. Mes sous-vêtements la rejoignirent rapidement. Il attrapa l'une des coupelles en terre cuite qui servaient à se mouiller le reste du corps. Il suivait de ses mains le cours d'eau ainsi créé, laissant ses doigts tracer un chemin beaucoup plus brûlant. Il effleurait ainsi mes épaules, mes seins, mon ventre, pour descendre plus bas encore plus bas. Ses lèvres se perdaient dans mon cou, alors que j'étais nue et trempée tout contre lui. Il emprisonna habilement mes mains et fit voler en éclat la coupelle pour se coller au plus près de moi, emboîté entre mes cuisses. Sa main ainsi libérée poursuivit son exploration pour atteindre le lieu d'un plaisir plus intense qui me fit presque perdre la raison. Terrassée par la volupté qu'il me faisait connaître je me laissais retomber contre lui. Il m'enveloppa dans une serviette avant de me déposer délicatement sur le lit. Je tentais de le retenir alors qu'il s'en alla.

Où vas-tu ?

Je ne peux pas rester avec toi…Je suis incapable de me contrôler en ta présence.

Pourquoi devrais-tu te contrôler ? Je te veux toi, entièrement…

Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça Cendrine…Je n'ai pas encore le droit de te posséder et je ne sais pas si je l'aurai un jour…

Il effleura mon front de ses lèvres avant de disparaître. Pensive et frustrée je regardais le plafond. Nos deux mondes étaient tellement différents. Des promesses d'amour éternel n'étaient sans doute pas suffisantes pour oublier le gouffre qui nous séparait. Il ne m'avait pas fait l'amour ce soir là mais il m'avait fait redécouvrir des sensations et recommença encore et encore. Il se refusait à moi tout en me donnant encore plus de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il venait me retrouver. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante que sous ses doigts, mais cette barrière restait entre nous, une barrière que j'avais décidé de faire voler en éclat, plusieurs jours après.

J'avais disposé des bougies un peu partout. Leur flamme léchait les murs rugueux de la pièce. Il vint me rejoindre dans la nuit, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat doré. Je savais qu'il avait été chasser pour être totalement maître de ses actes. Je m'approchais de lui lentement, le temps qu'il s'imprègne totalement de mes sensations. Je le dévorais des yeux, persuadée que ma vie était dorénavant la sienne, la nôtre. Je m'emparais passionnément de ses lèvres et il répondit instantanément à mes assauts. Ses mains étaient calées au creux de mes reins me pressant fermement contre son corps. Le moment était idéal, je le savais et il le savait. Mais je voulais qu'il soit parfait. Je m'approchais de son oreille.

Bois mon sang, murmurai-je

Il chercha mon regard, les pupilles plongées dans le plus noir des charbons.

Tu te refuses à moi parce que tu es vampire. Je veux donc que nous explorions cela ensemble, unis dans le même monde. Une fois tes sensations humaines retrouvées je veux que tu viennes au plus profond de mon être. Cela fait partie de moi, c'est la chose la plus précieuse que je puisse te donner.

Il hésitait, refusant de se laisser aller à son animalité vampirique. Je lisais le doute dans ses yeux, tellement assombris par l'envie de céder à ma demande. Cette fois-ci il ne me repousserait pas. Je voulais franchir cette limite avec lui, braver cet interdit avec lui. Je dégageai ma nuque et me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour lui présenter mon cou de porcelaine.

Mords. Moi.

Je sentis sa poigne se raffermir autour de ma taille et derrière mes cheveux. Je frissonnais et fermais les yeux pour n'être plus que toucher. Ses lèvres humides glissaient le long de ma jugulaire. En me livrant ainsi, je mettais ma vie entre ses mains. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il puisse s'arrêter avant de me tuer. Sa langue traçait à son tour des sillons glacés. L'émail de ses dents effleurait ma peau tendre et chaude sous la dureté de son étreinte et de sa dangereuse caresse. La douleur fut fulgurante mais presque immédiatement mêlée à un plaisir intense et profond. Niché au creux de mon épaule il goûtait le liquide chaud qui s'écoulait dans mes veines. Il se redressa et je pouvais observer le changement s'opérer en lui. Mon sang courait en lui et retrouvait son droit dans ses pupilles dans lesquelles tournoyait le vert intense de sa vie d'avant. Je pouvais sentir sa peau se réchauffer tout contre la mienne et surtout j'entendais son cœur battre à nouveau. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour remplir ses poumons de l'air dont ils avaient besoin à présent. Inquiet il me chercha du regard pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Je m'emparais immédiatement de ses lèvres. Avide des nouvelles sensations qu'il éprouvait il répondit avec fougue à mon baiser avant de laisser ses mains redevenues chaudes se perdre sur mon corps. Je déboutonnais rapidement sa chemise, je le voulais nu contre moi, à ma merci. Il se laissa faire avec un soupir d'aise. Nos gestes étaient guidés par l'urgence de se retrouver, le besoin de finir enfin ce que nous avions commencé. J'explorais totalement fascinée ce corps que j'avais senti contre le mien, à peine deviné sous les morceaux de tissu. Mes mains autour de sa taille je le guidais vers le lit situé derrière moi. Il s'allongea précautionneusement sur moi les deux mains de chaque côté au dessus de mes épaules.

Mon cœur bat à nouveau mais il ne bat que pour toi.

Il enserra ma main pour la poser contre son torse. Ses yeux, d'un vert émaillé d'or, me fixaient intensément. Je l'amenais plus près de moi, mes mains glissant sur son dos. Nos deux mondes se croisaient enfin, s'entrechoquaient dans nos baisers, se dévoilant sous nos caresses. Il entra lentement en moi accrochant encore une fois mon regard. Nos deux corps se mouvaient dans une même ondulation hypnotique. Le roulement des vagues sur le sable répondit à la déferlante de plaisir qui nous terrassa.

Nous nous endormîmes, enlacés et sereins. Nos deux vies s'étaient entremêlées, nouées l'une à l'autre pour toujours. Le soleil me réveilla doucement et Jasper, près de moi, était redevenu la créature magnifique qu'il était. Il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres.

Je t'aime Cendrine…

Je me lovai contre lui et savourais le bonheur de me réveiller auprès de lui.

Je veux que tu me transformes, je n'ai aucune raison de rester humaine… je veux me fondre dans ton univers et être à toi pour toujours…

Je me redressais pour lui faire face. Ma décision était prise et je pouvais lire qu'il avait choisi lui aussi. Il se pencha dans une lenteur insoutenable vers moi. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur mon cou, au même endroit où il m'avait mordue hier. Je fermais les yeux, et alors qu'il resserra son étreinte, la brûlure m'arracha un cri avant de me faire perdre connaissance.

J'ouvris les yeux, renaissant à ma condition de vampire. Mes nouvelles sensations affluaient mais je ne cherchais qu'une chose, son regard. Je me plongeais dans ses pupilles dorées pour y lire l'éternité, notre éternité.


	58. 58 RobBerangère by Amande

Victime : Rob

Demandeur : Bérangère

Auteur : Amande

_ Waouhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!! Waouhhhhhhhhhhh !!! J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !!!!!!!!  
Je suis sur mon lit en train de sauter comme une gamine et d'exulter ma joie. J'ai été tiré au sort dans un concours et j'ai gagné une place pour aller à l'avant première de New Moon à Paris. Il y aura Rob, Kristen et Taylor pour nous présenter le film. J'allais voir Rob en vrai !!!  
_ Waouhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!

Le jour J est arrivé, j'étais à Paris, dans un petit hôtel tranquille, je me préparais pour assister à l'avant première du film New Moon. J'avais décidé de porter une robe longue gris perle, avec un manteau assorti et des chaussures à talon.  
A 19h30, on nous fit rentrer dans la salle de projection, j'avais un trac énorme, plusieurs fille commençait déjà a hurler, ce qui me tapa sur les nerfs. Putain de fan hystérique, pensais-je.  
J'étais au deuxième rang, j'allais le voir de vraiment prés , on nous a interdit de prendre des photos et j'étais très triste. Bizarrement personne ne s'asseyait au premier rang, peut être que c'était pour des VIP et qu'ils étaient en retard.  
Le rideau se lève et je vis enfin en chair et en os les acteurs de ma série préféré. Je n'écoutai absolument rien de ce qu'il racontait tellement j'étais submergé par l'émotion de voir Rob pour de vrai, j'aurai pu le toucher.  
Ils rendirent les micros à des assistants, descendirent de scène et ils s'installèrent tous les trois au premier rang. En s'asseyant, Rob se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil. Non, je devais avoir rêvé, il ne pouvait pas me faire un clin d'œil a moi alors que je suis tellement normal par rapport à lui.  
Le silence ce fit dans la salle et le film commença. Bien sur à la scène de la rupture je me mis à pleurer, je cherchais des mouchoirs dans mon sac, mais bien sur, je les avais oubliés à l'hôtel. Quelle conne ! J'essayai de demander à mes voisines mais elles ronchonnèrent, alors j'essayai de renifler en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une main tendue arriva devant moi avec un mouchoir :  
_ Tiens, chuchota Rob.  
_ Merci, lui répondis-je avant de prendre le mouchoir.  
Il m'a donné un mouchoir, à moi. D'abord il m'a fait un clin d'œil puis après il me tend un mouchoir, je devais être en train de rêver. Allez Bérangère, remet toi dans le film, redescend de ton nuage.  
Le film était magnifique, les décors fabuleux, les bonnes musiques, les retrouvailles furent magique, les Volturi faisaient vraiment flippés. Tout était parfait.  
Et voila, je viens de voir New Moon et je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'en remettre. En plus l'acteur le plus Hot du moment m'avait donné un mouchoir. Je me levais pour partir tranquillement de la salle. Toutes les groupies hystériques avaient sauté sur les trois acteurs pour avoir un autographe, et même si je rêvais d'en avoir un, je ne voulais pas passer pour une fan complètement folle.  
Voila j'étais dehors, l'air frais me fit du bien et me permit de remettre mes idées en place. Je réalisais juste que je venais de regarder New Moon et qu'en plus Robert Pattinson, m'avait donné un mouchoir, waouh !!  
Je sentis une main agripper mon bras et me retourner  
_ Excuse moi, dit-il avec un joli accent.  
C'est vrai qu'il a une magnifique bouche, et ses yeux verts, on a envie de se perdre dedans. Je perdis pied un instant.  
_ Oui ?  
Il me traina dans un recoin pour que l'on ne nous remarque pas trop  
_ Tiens, je ne fais pas ceci habituellement mais… voila le numéro de ma chambre avec le nom de l'hôtel, je reste jusqu'à demain soir, je t'attendrais.  
J'étais ahuri parce que je venais d'entendre, Rob m'invitait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Alors la, j'étais dans la quatrième dimension. Je pris le papier de ses mains et le mis dans mon sac à main. Il s'approcha de moi tout doucement et m'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, avant de partir.  
Je restai quelques minutes sans rien dire, ni faire, ni penser. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas, il m'avait embrassé sur la joue et en plus invité dans sa chambre. Je hélai un taxi, et rentrai à l'hôtel pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je pris une longue douche ce qui me permis de réfléchir tranquillement à sa proposition. Je ne suis pas une fille comme ça « facile » même si c'est avec une star que j'adore, ceci n'est pas du tout mon style. Puis pour qui il se prenait, comme s'il pouvait me donner son numéro de chambre, que je vienne et qu'il tire son coup. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il était comme ça. Tout le monde disait qu'il était soi disant timide, et bien il se trompait lourdement.  
Je m'allongeai sur le lit, toujours à réfléchir a ce que j'allais faire. Oh et puis merde, j'allais y aller, pas pour coucher avec lui, mais on pouvait peut être juste discuté. Je me levai, m'habilla rapidement, et sorti de la chambre. Je hélai un taxi, et arriva 20 minutes plus tard devant un hôtel somptueux. Je me regardai, je n'étais pas vraiment habillé pour se genre d'endroit, je portais un jean, des baskets et un pull, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, rentra dans l'hôtel et me dirigeai directement vers l'ascenseur. Je sorti le bout de papier « chambre 203, 2eme étage ».  
L'ascenseur monta trop rapidement à mon gout et je me retrouvai devant sa porte à ne pas savoir que faire. Je regardais ma montre, il était 2h30 du matin, j'allais surement le réveiller. Tant pis, je frappai trois petit coup à la porte, en priant pour qu'il ne les entende pas, mais non la porte s'ouvrit.  
Il était la devant moi, en peignoir, un grand sourire sur son visage  
_ Entre, dit-il  
J'entrai, intimidée par cette soudaine intimité entre nous. Je me dirigeai directement dans une grande pièce, où il y avait un canapé.  
_ Je ne suis pas la pour ce que tu crois, lui dis-je dans un souffle. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles d'un soir, je suis venu ici pour te dire ça. Ce n'est pas gentil de ta part de faire ça à des fans qui pensent que tu es l'homme parfait, continuais-je d'une traite.  
Il me regardait surpris par mon discours  
_ Je crois, que l'on ne sait pas compris, dit-il. Je ne t'ai pas donné mon numéro de chambre pour passer juste une nuit avec toi. Je t'ai donné mon numéro de chambre parce que des que je t'ai vu, je me suis senti attirer par toi. Je voudrais d'abord apprendre à te connaitre, avant d'aller plus loin avec toi, finit-il.  
J'avais les yeux grands ouvert, il voulait me connaitre, moi, petit être insignifiant. J'eu du mal à respirer et a ne pas rougir.  
_ Tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir ton prénom, dit-il  
_ Bé…Bérangère, bégayais-je sous le coup de l'émotion.  
_ Bérangère, très joli prénom je trouve.  
_ Merci.  
Nous passâmes la nuit a discuté, a apprendre à nous connaitre. Il ne c'est rien passé ce soir là. Le lendemain il partait pour une autre destination.  
Je savais que je ne le reverrais jamais, ceci faisait déjà 2mois que cette histoire était arrivé, et j'avais l'impression de l'avoir rêvé. Je commençais à déprimer, je ne sortais plus avec mes amis, je restais cloitrer dans mon appartement tous les soirs à pleurer devant des films à l'eau de rose en mangeant de la glace.  
On était samedi soir, et j'avais encore refusé une soirée avec des amis, je m'installais sur le canapé avec mon pot de glace et lançais le DVD. Quelques minutes après le début du film, on toqua à ma porte. Si jamais, ils me forcent à sortir je hurle. J'ouvrais la porte brusquement prêt à leur dire de partir quand je le reconnu. Il était là, sur le devant de ma porte, en train de m'observer avec des yeux pétillants.  
_ Tu m'as manqué, me dit-il.  
Il s'approcha de moi, me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Je n'avais pas rêvé, tout était bien réel.  
Il commençait à passer ses mains sous mon tee shirt sans s'arrêter de m'embrasser, je sentis mon corps prendre feu, et le rythme cardiaque de mon cœur allait exploser. Lui aussi il m'avait manqué, mais il fallait absolument que je reprenne mes esprit, il ne pouvait pas débarquer ici, chez moi, après deux mois d'absence et m'embrasser comme si de rien n'était. Je tentais de le repousser, il lâcha mes lèvres  
- Rob, rob, attends, s'il te plait, lui dis-je.  
Il me lâchait, je m'éloignais de lui pour reprendre mes esprits, je m'assis dans le canapé et je le fixais sans rien dire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous nous dévisagions dans un silence, puis je repris la parole  
- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? Tu crois que tu peux débarquer dans la vie des gens comme ça, puis disparaitre du jour au lendemain ? Je me suis inquiété pour toi, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal ! Et la tu arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe et tu m'embrasse. Dis-je d'une traite, j'avais senti la colère m'envahir au fur et à mesure de mes paroles.  
Il s'assit en face de moi, ce prit la tête entre les mains et me dit sans me regarder.  
- J'ai demandé à une de mes assistantes de trouver ton adresse, ensuite si je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelle, c'est que je n'avais pas le temps, car j'étais en plein tournage. Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiété pour moi, ce n'était pas le but de notre rencontre. Puis quand je t'ai vu devant moi, je n'ai pas pu résister à la vue de tes lèvres, il fallait absolument que je sache qu'elles gouts elles avaient.  
A la fin de sa phrase, il releva la tête et croisa mon regard. J'étais abasourdi par ce que je venais d'entendre, je secouais la tête pour retrouver mes esprits.  
- Rob, ça fait deux mois que je déprime car je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi, tu aurais au moins pu m'envoyer un mail ou un sms, c'est tout ce que je demandais. Je ne veux plus souffrir, alors je suis désolé mais je préférerais que tu partes.  
Il me regarda choqué parce que je venais de lui dire et moi aussi par la même occasion. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais, ceci faisait deux mois que je l'attendais et maintenant qu'il était la je lui disais de partir. J'étais folle.  
- Je voulais te contacter mais à l'aéroport, ils ont perdu tous mes bagages donc je ne savais que ton prénom et la ville ou tu habitais. Mon assistante a mis deux mois pour te trouver et c'est pour ça que je suis la, tu me manquais trop.  
Il me regardait avec ses beaux yeux vert, mais hélas ternis par la tristesse.  
- Ne me rejette pas s'il te plait, dit-il tout doucement. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je te le jure. J'ai pensé a toi tous les jours, je me demandais ce que tu faisais, comment tu étais habillé, j'espérais que tu ne m'avais pas oublié, et que tu n'avais rencontré personne.  
En me disant cela, il c'était levé et s'approchas de moi tout doucement, j'avais le souffle coupé devant tous ces mots que j'avais tant attendu. Il prit mon menton entre ces mains et me vrilla du regard  
- Tu m'as manqué et j'aimerais re-goûté le gout de tes magnifiques lèvres.  
Sur cette phrase il m'embrassa langoureusement, et je le laissais faire, trop heureuse d'être prêt de lui. Nos langues se rencontrèrent dans un merveilleux french kiss. Je crochetais mes bras derrière sa nuque et collait mon corps contre lui, je voulais le sentir contre moi. Nous dûmes arrêter pour pouvoir respirer et cous collâmes nos front, ses yeux vert pétillaient de nouveaux.  
- Tu m'as manqué Bérangère, excuse moi.  
- Excuse accepté, et toi aussi Rob tu m'as manqué.  
Nous nous redressâmes, et nous nous fixions toujours, j'avais l'impression qu'a un moment ou à un autre il disparaitrait.  
- Tu as peut être faim, lui demandais-je.  
- Non, j'ai mangé dans l'avion, par contre je prendrais bien une bonne douche et dormir.  
- Oh, tu vas partir alors.  
- Non, dit-il dans un sourire. En faite je n'ai réservé aucun hôtel et personne ne sais que je suis ici. Je suis parti sans rien dire à personne, comme ça on pourra être tranquille, sans fans hystérique et aucun paparazzi. En faite je me demandais si tu voudrais bien m'héberger le temps que je reste en France.  
- Oh ! fut le seul mot que je réussis à dire. Tu comptes rester combien de temps ?  
- Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de toi.  
- Comment ça de moi ?  
- Et bien si je peux rester ici, je resterais tant que tu voudras de moi, je n'ai aucun film de prévu pendant trois mois.  
- Bon d'accord. Tu peux rester dormir ici, je te montre la salle de bain.  
Je l'entrainais dans la salle bain, lui sorti une serviette propre et le laissais seul.  
Je me rassis sur le canapé, complètement sonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Rob Pattinson, allait vivre chez moi pendant trois mois, je n'en revenais pas, toute les filles de la planète rêveraient de ça. En plus il m'avait embrassé, et on peut dire qu'il est plutôt doué. J'avais envie de hurlé mon bonheur, mais il était juste dans la pièce d'à coté et me prendrais pour une folle.  
Par contre j'avais complètement oublié qu'il y avait qu'une chambre dans cet appartement, et en plus mon canapé ne faisait pas clic clac, il allait devoir dormir avec moi. Et même si je savais au plus profond de moi qu'un jour ou l'autre lui et moi on passerait a l'action, je ne savais pas si lui il allait apprécier de dormir avec moi.  
Il sortit a ce moment là de la salle de bain, et a la vue de son corps je ne pu plus prononcé un mot, il était sublime. Il portait un pantalon de jogging noir, un tee shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement son corps. On pouvait voire a travers ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux, je n'avais qu'une envie, le toucher. Ensuite il avait encore les cheveux mouillés, en bataille, il passa la main dedans en me faisant son sourire en coin, je crus que mon cœur allait arrêter de battre. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, cet homme était parfait et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Son corps appelait a faire l'amour avec. Ses yeux vert pétillaient, il avait remarqué que je l'avais dévisagé, et je me mis à rougir et a caché mon visage.  
- Non ne te caches pas, s'il te plait, j'aime bien quand tu rougis.  
Il s'approcha de moi retira mes mains de mon visage et mis les siennes à la place. Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres, et juste avec cette caresse mon corps s'embrasa. Je savais ce que je voulais et c'était lui dans mon lit nu en train de me faire l'amour. Je crochetais mes mains derrière sa nuque et pressa mon corps contre lui. Il m'enserra à la taille et je pus sentir son érection.  
Il passa ses mains sous mon tee shirt et caressa mon dos, mes hanches, mon ventre, m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Je relevais les bras et il fit passer mon tee shirt par dessus ma tête et l'envoya dans la pièce. Je fis de même avec le sien, je caressais du bout des doigts son torse et il se mit à gémir.  
Il prit mes lèvres brutalement me montrant son désir bestial de me faire l'amour. Je l'entrainais tout en l'embrassant dans ma chambre.  
Il me fit basculer sur le lis et m'enleva mon pantalon, je me retrouvais en sous vêtements devant lui sans aucune gène.  
- Tu es magnifique, dit –il la voix rauque.  
Il reprit mes lèvres puis descendit le long de ma mâchoire, mon cou pour arriver à ma poitrine. Avec une seule main, il défit mon soutien gorge, il embrassa l'un de mes seins, pendant qu'avec sa main il malaxait l'autre. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes gémissements de plaisir.  
Il descendit sa main vers mon shorty et me l'enleva délicatement. Ma respiration et la sienne était très erratique.  
Je ne restais pas inactive, je lui fis enlever pantalon et caleçon. Je pris son membre dans ma main et me mis à le caresser lentement, ce qui le fis siffler de plaisir.  
Avec ses magnifiques doigts de pianiste il vint caresser mon bouton de plaisir, je ne pus retenir un cri.  
Il fit rentrer deux doigt et commença des va et viens qui m'emmenait déjà proche du paradis.  
- Rob … s'il te plait…  
- Quoi, mon ange ?  
- S'il te plait…  
- Quoi ?  
- Prends-moi !  
Il s'installa entre mes jambes et me pénétra doucement pour apprécier chaque seconde du moment. Nous ne pûmes retenir un gémissement au même instant, quand il m'emplit complètement.  
Tout en se mouvant en moi, il continuait de m'embrasser de partout. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser et que je ne pouvais plus respirer tellement le plaisir était intense.  
D'un coup des millions d'étoile explosèrent sous mes yeux.  
- Rob !  
Quelques secondes plus tard il vint me rejoindre.  
- Bérangère !  
Il retomba sur le coté et me pris dans ses bras. J'entendais son cœur taper à une très grande vitesse.  
J'étais bien dans ses bras, je savais a cet instant que j'étais complètement amoureuse de lui et qu'il était là avec moi pendant trois mois.


	59. 59 JayMag by Drinou

**Victime :** Jackson Rahtbone, alias Jay  
**Demandeur :** Magali / Mag  
**Auteur : **Drinou

xoxox

**~ Irrésistible petite française ~**

xoxox

- Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Rhaaaaaa ! Râlai-je devant le rayonnage de liquides de refroidissement et autres fluides automobiles qui me faisaient face. Juste aujourd'hui ! Pas demain, pas hier. Non ! Ca ne serait pas drôle sinon. Il avait juste fallu que ça tombe aujourd'hui ! Saleté d'inventaire à la noix.

J'avais attendu ce jour avec impatience depuis quand déjà? Trois mois. Nous y étions enfin et moi j'étais là à comptabiliser le nombre de bombes anti-crevaison qu'il nous restait en stock. Tout cela était injuste ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Dès que j'avais eu confirmation de la date, j'avais pris les devant, faisant en sorte que tout colle avec mon planning, anticipant les problèmes du style « inventaire » justement… Et il avait fallu que mon collègue tombe malade ! Bien sûr, mon très cher patron n'avait eu aucun scrupule à faire sauter mon jour de congé pour cas de force majeur comme il me l'avait si bien dit et j'étais coincée ici, à minuit passé, dans cette station essence.

Je passai ma main dans la poche arrière de mon jean et en sortis ce rectangle de papier qui aurait du être mon sésame pour cette folle soirée…

Un profond soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Et dire que j'aurais pu assister à l'unique représentation des 100 Monkey dans la région, voir Jay, jouer les fans hystériques le temps d'une soirée… Au lieu de quoi j'étais restée coincée ici.

Les filles avaient, chacune à leur manière, tenté de me faire vivre cette expérience à distance, allant du coup de fil pendant le concert, aux photos envoyées par mms… Et je les en remerciais, mais cela ne me rendait pas moins triste et quelque peu en colère d'avoir raté tout ça.

Je me souvenais encore du jour où j'avais appris la nouvelle. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. De toutes les villes de France, les Monkey allaient venir ici, à Avignon. « _Si ca ce n'est pas un signe du destin ! » _Avais-je même pensé à l'époque. Et quel signe ! J'y avais cru et tout avait foutu le camp à cause d'un pauvre rhume mal soigné.

- Rhaaaaa !

Dépitée, je bouclai lentement mon inventaire, comptabilisant un à un chaque article présent dans la petite boutique. Les minutes s'égrainèrent à la vitesse d'une fourmi paresseuse me rendant encore plus râleuse que je ne l'étais déjà. Autant dire que j'étais aussi souriante qu'une porte de prison à cet instant.

Instant que quelqu'un choisit pour venir toquer à la grande porte vitrée de la station.

Habituée au silence habitant les lieux depuis le début de la soirée, seulement entrecoupé par mes râlements incessants et quelques coups de tonnerre, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à la porte et vis dans la pénombre une silhouette d'homme se protégeant de la pluie avec une espèce de vieux journal tout ramolli. Un orage d'été avait explosé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et il pleuvait encore à torrent à l'extérieur.

J'avais beau avoir l'habitude de travailler ici la nuit, je n'étais jamais vraiment rassurée quand ce type de « visiteur » arrivait. Comment ne pas psychoter avec tout ce que l'on entendait tous les jours aux infos ? La quasi obscurité extérieure, seulement entrecoupée par des éclairs menaçants qui zébraient de temps en autre le ciel, rendait la scène encore plus effrayante. Je lançai un « C'est fermé » aussi fort que je pus et partis me barricader derrière mon comptoir – _Comme si cela pouvait m'aider en cas de problème !_

Le rôdeur posa ses mains en coupe sur la vitre, y collant le journal détrempé par la même occasion et explora l'intérieur de la station tout en criant des paroles incompréhensibles que l'orage couvrait de ses grands grondements. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à bondir sur mon téléphone portable pour appeler la police, j'entendis un « Essence s'il vous plait » déformé par un fort accent américain.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un touriste en panne d'essence pour couronner cette soirée de malheur !

J'attrapai le premier objet contondant à ma portée – une pauvre éponge en peau de chamois, autant dire que je me sentais très en sécurité ainsi armée – et m'avançai prudemment. Je ravalai tant bien que mal mon angoisse et déverrouillai la porte pour lui faire face. Le jeune homme se redressa, laissant les goutes de pluie dévaler son visage. Après une brève concentration de quelques secondes où je sentis mon sang pulser dans mes tempes sous une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, je sortis une phrase dans un anglais que je n'espérais pas trop rouillé.

- La station est fermée monsieur, je suis désolée. Vous en trouverez une ouverte 24h/24 dans une douzaine de kilomètre sur cette route, l'informai-je tout en ne pouvant m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux détailler le contour de son visage que ses cheveux mouillés cachaient en grande partie.

- Douze kilomètre ? Je ne pense pas que cette voiture tiendra jusque-là.

Cette voix… Cet accent… Hummmmmmm…

J'étais comme hypnotisée par le large sourire que je devinais se dessiner sur ses lèvres dans cette pénombre lorsqu'un éclair illumina soudain le ciel ombrageux. Et le temps d'une fraction de seconde, je crus à un mirage.

Nom d'un chien !

A croire que je déraillais totalement… Je perdais la boule… J'avais des hallucinations… Ou alors je faisais des rêves éveillés… A moins que je sois en train de dormis sur le comptoir et que ceci soit un rêve…

Un autre éclair zébra le ciel.

_Pincez-moi, je rêve !_

- Je… Je…

_Manquait plus que mon cerveau grille !_

Un coup de klaxon retentit soudain dans la nuit orageuse.

- Je crois que mes amis s'impatientent.

Je quittai à regret le large sourire qui fendait son visage et regardai un peu plus loin derrière lui. Je vis des silhouettes bouger dans la pénombre de l'habitacle.

_Et en plus il n'est pas seul… _

_Allez fait un effort Mag et sors une phrase cohérente !_

- Je finis dans quinze minutes, couinai-je. Si vous le voulez, je peux vous emmener à la prochaine station avec un jerricane...

- Vous feriez ça ?

Je le ferais ? Lui et moi seul pendant quelques minutes dans la promiscuité d'une voiture… Mes joues s'enflammèrent aux images lubriques qui défilèrent dans ma tête.

- Si ça ne vous gêne pas d'attendre.

- Et bien, merci. Je vais prévenir mes amis et je repasse vous acheter un jerricane.

J'opinai timidement alors qu'il rebroussait chemin en courant vers son 4x4.

Alors là, si on m'avait dit qu'une chose pareille était susceptible de m'arriver, j'aurais traité cette personne de folle à lier. Et pourtant… C'était bien lui, l'objet de tous mes fantasmes, qui venait de frapper à la porte de la station essence ou je travaille. Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'une pareille coïncidence arrive ? Une sur un million ? Non, un billion plutôt.

Jackson Rathbone, en France, en concert à Avignon, qui tombe en panne d'essence à quelque pas de ma station et qui frappe à ma porte…

_Waouh ! _

- Hum hum.

Trop perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était revenu et son raclement de gorge me valut un autre sursaut.

- Oh, pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Oh non c'est moi, j'étais dans la lune, lui répondis-je en levant des yeux timides vers lui.

Et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Le faible éclairage extérieur m'avait seulement laissé entrevoir les contours de son visage mais là j'étais juste subjugué par sa beauté, me noyant sans retenu dans le vert envoutant de ses yeux.

- Combien vous dois-je ?

- Euh… Tout dépend de… Euh… Du modèle que vous souhaitez… Peut-être que… le gros serait le mieux approprié ? Bégayai-je.

A croire que mes neurones avaient foutu le camp ! Pathétique !

D'un signe de tête je lui indiquai les jerricanes pour qu'il se fasse sa propre opinion. Il ne valait mieux pas que je tente une quelconque phrase au risque d'être encore plus ridicule – Si cela était encore possible.

- Le grand ira très bien, merci encore pour votre aide.

A ses paroles, un sourire nias s'incrusta sur mon visage. La honte ! Manquerait plus que le filet de bave et le tableau serait parfait ! Il alla récupérer un des bidons pendant que je l'encaissais.

_Youhou ! Le billet de Jay !_

Définitivement perdus, les neurones !

Ma petite hystérie intérieure coupa court lorsque je vis du coin de l'œil Jackson regarder un rectangle de papier qu'il venait de ramasser par terre. Un vent de panique s'engouffra soudain en moi. Je portai urgemment ma main à la poche arrière de mon jean.

_Merde !_

Livide, j'appréhendais sa réaction. Je l'avais reconnu et je n'avais rien dit. Et maintenant je ne pouvais absolument pas le nier vu qu'il tenait ma place de concert dans sa main. Je croyais l'avoir remis à sa place mais apparemment elle s'était faite la malle et avait déserté ma poche, à mon grand désespoir.

- Les 100 Monkeys ?

- Je… Euh… C'est que… euh…

_Neurones à la dérive !_

- Vous n'êtes pas venue ?

- J'aurais aimé mais euh…

Plutôt que terminer ma phrase, je la laissai mourir dans ma gorge en faisant un geste circulaire vers la station.

- Quel dommage ! Peut-être pourriez-vous venir à celui de Bordeaux.

Il déposa la place de concert sur le comptoir et me tendit la main.

- Il me semble que j'ai un retard à rattraper. Jackson, souffla-t-il. Et vous ?

- Ma… Mag enfin Magali mais Mag c'est bien aussi.

_A ça c'est de la présentation… _

Je me saisis timidement de sa main, savourant chaque seconde du contact de sa peau sur la mienne.

- Enchanté, Magali, me sourit-il.

Je pouvais jurer qu'un léger gémissement s'était échappé de mes lèvres au son de sa voix. Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, je lui rendis son sourire. C'était officiellement le plus beau jour de ma vie. Jay, dans ma station, tenant ma main et prononçant mon prénom. Que demander de plus ?

J'avais certes des tas d'idées pour ce « plus » mais je me devais de les laisser éloigner de ma tête au risque de passer pour une folle – Si ce n'était déjà pas le cas.

Après avoir bouclé la boutique, je dirigeai Jackson jusqu'à mon véhicule et nous primes la direction de la station concurrente pour trouver de l'essence. Les mains crispées sur le volant, je jetais de temps à autre des coups d'œil furtif au fauteuil passager alors que son occupant, aussi silencieux que moi, regardait droit devant lui.

Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Que dire à un acteur, doublé d'un chanteur, habitué au showbiz alors qu'il se trouvait coincé dans une voiture avec une nana des plus banales. Qu'avais-je d'intéressant à lui soumettre ? Absolument rien.

Et c'est ainsi que nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à la station et une partie du chemin retour.

- Tu… parler… pas beaucoup, dit-il soudain dans un français approximatif mais couplé d'un accent à se damner tellement il était sexy.

- Euh, vous non plus, répondis-je également dans la langue de Molière.

- Vrai. Mais toi dire « tu » à moi. Vous trop…

Il grogna légèrement, provocant une réaction immédiate sur mon épiderme puis reprit en anglais cette fois-ci :

- Mon français est trop lointain. Par contre toi, tu parles très bien anglais.

- Merci.

- C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir à notre concert. Nous avons quelques jours de repos avant notre prochaine date. Mes amis et moi avons prévu de visiter la région mais nous restons ici demain. Peut-être que tu pourrais venir pour une représentation spéciale de quelques morceaux. Ca serait notre manière de te remercier pour ta gentillesse.

Je n'en revenais pas. Jackson était en train de me proposer un showcase rien que pour moi. Je restai carrément bouche bée face à sa proposition. Malheureusement, une fois de plus, j'allais tout rater.

- Merci mais je ne pourrais pas. Je dois travailler demain.

- Oh. Et bien pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? M'étonnai-je alors que je me garais à côté de son 4x4.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Un large sourire s'étendait à présent sur son visage accentuant encore plus ses craquantes petites fossettes. Il sortit aussitôt de ma voiture et alla rejoindre ses amis. Moi je restais coincée derrière mon volant, trop abasourdie pour bouger. Pourquoi pas ? …

- Tout est arrangé, me dit-il en pensant la tête par ma fenêtre encore ouverte. Prête pour un petit concert ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas… C'est que…

- Ca me ferait très plaisir Mag, dis oui.

Paroles qu'il agrémenta d'une petite moue irrésistible.

- D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois qu'ils eurent mis l'essence dans leur réservoir, je me retrouvai à nouveau sur la route, suivant leur véhicule avec Jay pour me tenir compagnie. Une boule d'anxiété avait élu domicile dans ma gorge. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je fichais là. J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai.

Les heureuses suivantes furent pure folie. Le petit medley spécial qu'ils m'avaient concocté était tout simplement mémorable. Tous les morceaux que j'appréciais y figurait et je crus même défaillir lorsque Jackson m'interpréta a capela _« Sweet Face »_. Le petit grain de folie qui se dégageait de leur musique irradiait la pièce. Il m'avait même possédée à un tel point qu'après avoir lâché par inadvertance que je prenais des cours de piano depuis quelques mois, je m'étais retrouvée devant leur synthé à jouer un de leur morceau. Autant dire que cela avait été une totale catastrophe mais un si bon moment. Ils étaient tous adorables et drôles. Aucun ne se prenait la tête. Ils étaient vraiment à la hauteur de l'image qu'ils véhiculaient : une bande de potes, un brin cinglés, qui passaient du bon temps en jouant de la musique bien loin de tout le tapage du showbiz.

Finalement, un à un, ils avaient tous quitté la pièce, nous laissant seul Jackson et moi. Je m'approchai alors du synthé sur lequel j'avais tenté de jouer un peu plus tôt et laissai mes doigts effleurer les touches. Une note après l'autre, j'entamai l'_Aria_.

- Bach ? Me demanda Jackson en s'asseyant sur un pouf à côté de moi.

Je lui fis un signe positif de la tête.

- C'est mon compositeur préféré, soufflai-je.

Je continuai le morceau jusqu'à la fin, me laissant porter par sa mélodie. Lorsque j'eus terminé, Jay m'applaudit, me gratifiant de compliments qui me firent rougir.

L'instant était magique, malheureusement l'heure tournait et il était temps pour moi de rentrer.

- Merci pour tout. J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

- Tu peux rester encore si tu veux.

- Je dois vraiment y aller. Il est tard… enfin plutôt tôt… Merci beaucoup Jackson.

- Ok, soupira-t-il.

Il saisit ma main, ses doigts caressant légèrement ma peau. Un long frisson prit naissance à l'endroit même de ce contact. De son autre main il attrapa un stylo et nota quelque chose au creux de ma paume.

- Si un jour, tu te trouves dans une des villes de notre tournée ou que tu passes par L.A., appelle-moi.

Il se pencha alors vers mon visage et dans un mouvement lent et hypnotique il déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque son souffle chaud chatouilla ma peau.

- Je serais ravi de te revoir, murmura-t-il.

Deuxième arrêt cardiaque.

- D'accord, couinai-je.

Il me gratifia de son sourire charmeur alors que je me retournais pour lui faire signe une dernière fois.

Waouh, quelle soirée !

Qui aurait cru qu'une journée aussi mal commencée pouvait se terminer aussi bien ?

Les yeux emplis d'étoile et des rêves pleins la tête, je repris ma voiture et m'éloignai.

xoxoxox

Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse soirée. A présent elle me semblait même n'avoir été qu'un rêve, une chimère tout droit sortie de mon imagination.

J'avais passé des heures à contempler les chiffres écrits au feutre noir dans la paume de ma main, seule preuve tangible de l'existence de cette rencontre hors du commun et des instants magiques qui en avaient découlés. J'avais à plusieurs reprises été tentée de composer son numéro de téléphone, mais pour lui dire quoi ?

_« Allô. Bonjour c'est Mag. Tu te souviens, la fille que tu as rencontrée dans une station service près d'Avignon, en France… A non tu ne vois pas… Tant pis. Au revoir. »_

Cette rencontre avait été magique, irréelle et envoutante et comme tout moment merveilleux , elle avait pris fin. Je m'étais faite une raison.

Je me rappelais encore quand j'avais raconté tout ça aux filles. Elles m'avaient bien sûr toutes prise pour une folle. Que pensez d'autre ? J'avais déjà du mal à le croire moi-même alors…

Et aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres dans ma vie.

J'enchaînais client sur client. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour venir faire leur plein d'essence à la même heure. Et cette dernière, elle, me donnait l'impression d'avancer à reculons tellement le temps s'écoulait doucement.

Et quand la station se vida, je me laissai mollement retomber sur ma chaise. Enfin un peu de tranquillité. Ce n'était pas de refus après le marathon de _"bonjour"_, _"au revoir"_, _"que puis-je faire pour vous"_ et autre _"bonne journée"_ que j'avais du servir ces dernières heures. La journée était enfin finie, je pouvais souffler.

Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires, éteignis les lumières et verrouillai la porte. J'allais enfin rentrer chez moi, me faire couler un bon bain chaud et lire un bon livre. Le pied !

Le temps était menaçant en ce mois de novembre mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'aimais ces jours d'orage ou le ciel gris donnait une petite touche mélancolique au paysage orangé de l'automne. J'humai l'air frais et savourai l'odeur particulière de la pluie qui approche. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour qu'un orage éclate sur le champ ?

Je m'avançai lentement vers la voiture, les yeux mi-clos, le nez en l'air, profitant de cette ambiance. Je me saisis de mes clés et d'un geste mécanique j'ouvris mon véhicule, tournant mon regard vers ce dernier. Le "bip-bip" sonore de ma fermeture centralisée retentit devant moi alors que je restais figé.

Je ne me rappelais pas m'être cognée la tête récemment, je n'avais consommé aucune substance illicite… Tout allait bien. Enfin normalement. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais une hallucination ?

La dite hallucination, nonchalamment adossée à ma voiture, se redressa et m'offrit un large sourire.

- Bonsoir.

_Ok, maintenant même mes oreilles délirent !_

Il s'approcha lentement vers moi qui étais toujours figée sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il rit.

- J'attendais simplement que tu finisses de travailler. J'ai attendu ton appel qui n'est jamais arrivé alors je me suis décidé à venir te voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faut-il vraiment une raison à tout ? Sourit-il.

- Euh… Non…

- As-tu déjà dîné ?

Je lui fis un signe négatif de la tête.

- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. Connais-tu un bon restaurant dans le coin ?

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à bord d'une voiture de location en compagnie de Jackson alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'un de mes restaurants préférés. Heureusement que ce dernier était tout près. J'avais déjà l'estomac noué par la situation alors y rajouter les nausées dues à la voiture, non merci.

Nous arrivâmes au So Lounge, petit restaurant design et discret des environs d'Avignon, quelques minutes plus tard.

Tout le long du trajet, Jackson avait été souriant et décontracté, se moquant ouvertement de mon "état de choc" face à sa présence ici. A présent il avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux. Il étudiait attentivement le menu en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il va falloir que tu m'aides, lança-t-il, dépité, au bout d'un moment. Je crois que tout ce que j'ai compris de ce menu c'est "menu" justement.

J'éclatai de rire. Sans doute l'effet du stress combiné au verre de vin que je venais de descendre presque cul sec. Jackson me dévisagea avec étonnement puis se joignit à moi, riant aux éclats.

- Alors voyons un peu ce menu, lui souris-je une fois calmée.

- Tu as un très joli sourire, me murmura-t-il.

J'eus soudain l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Avais-je bien entendu ?

- Ah ah très drôle ! M'exclamai-je, préférant de loin éluder, juste au cas où mes oreilles m'aient joué un sale tour.

- Tu as un très jolie sourire Mag, insista-t-il.

- Mer... Merci, balbutiai-je alors que mon visage virait au coquelicot.

A vrai dire je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'oscillais entre l'envie de sauter de joie comme une petite fille et celle de courir à toutes jambes vers la sortie. Sans oublier celle de bondir sur la table et de goûter à ses lèvres pulpeuses qui me souriaient.

_Ouh ! Très mauvaise idée !_

Ce genre d'images ne devait absolument pas s'inviter dans ma tête. Cela serait bien trop risqué pour ma santé mentale.

Le repas se déroula à merveille. Après avoir traduit, non sans mal, tous les plats de la carte, Jay et moi avions choisi l'option découverte. Le serveur nous apporta alors un grand plateau comportant des petites quantités de tout ce qui était au menu. Un vrai régal pour les papilles.

Peu à peu, le vin aidant, la nervosité m'avait quittée. J'étais bien, même incroyablement bien en sa compagnie. C'était une situation étrange, être là, dans ce restaurant, l'écoutant me raconter des anecdotes de tournée, rigolant à ses blagues...

Je passai une fois de plus une soirée merveilleuse en sa compagnie. A vrai dire, j'étais totalement sous le charme, non pas de l'acteur ou encore du chanteur, mais de l'homme. Il se livrait, montrant à travers ses mots la personne qu'il était et j'aimais ça. Beaucoup trop à mon goût d'ailleurs.

Vint ensuite le moment de quitter la table. Nous partîmes nous promener aux alentours, discutant de choses et d'autres, découvrant au détour de chaque mot un peu plus l'autre.

- Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi, me dit-il alors que nous arrivions dans un petit parc arboré.

- De moi ? M'étonnai-je. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! As-tu une passion ?

- J'aime beaucoup dessiner, avouai-je timidement.

- C'est vrai ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir certaines de tes œuvres alors.

- Œuvre ? Ris-je en haussant un sourcil. T'y vas un peu fort là !

Il soupira, faussement exaspéré et me tira par le bras pour que je continue à avancer.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Humm, la lecture. J'adore m'installer confortablement, ouvrir un livre et m'évader dans un autre univers. Je peux lire pendant des heures sans me rendre compte du temps qui passe. Et ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est l'odeur si particulière des livres anciens… Mais je dois t'ennuyer à parler ainsi de mon addiction à la lecture, ajoutai-je penaude.

- Pas du tout. J'ai envie de te connaitre et j'aime t'entendre me parler de toi.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et le dévisageai dans la pénombre. Il stoppa et se retourna vers moi, surpris.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi es-tu-la ? Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi...

La douce mélodie de son rire me coupa.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Me dit-il tout en s'approchant de moi. Ne te pose pas tant de question Mag.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes. Je me figeai. Il me sourit et posa son front contre le mien. Je cessai alors de respirer.

- Je suis ici pour toi, souffla-t-il. Parce que ce soir là, j'ai découvert une femme extraordinaire et que j'avais envie de te revoir, de te connaître. Parce que depuis, je pense sans cesse à toi, la petite Française qui m'a tourné la tête.

Le visage de Jackson se rapprocha lentement du mien et comme dans un rêve ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes, les effleurant à peine. Une pression, deux pressions et je perdis pied. Mes mains lâchèrent les siennes et partirent à la rencontre de ses cheveux. Je sentis Jay sourire contre ma bouche alors que sa langue venait caresser ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès à la mienne. Je la lui donnai sans aucune retenu. Commença alors un ballet endiablé où chacun tenta, tantôt doucement, tantôt plus férocement de dominer l'autre.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ma réponse t'a convenu, murmura-t-il, après avoir rompu notre baiser, me faisant grogner de mécontentement au passage.

Il m'offrit alors le plus beau des sourires qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Le tonnerre gronda. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que l'orage était là, lui qui avait menacé toute la journée. Des goutes commencèrent aussitôt à tomber. Nous partîmes à rire, surpris par cette soudaine pluie que, ni lui ni moi, n'avions vu arriver. Il m'attrapa par la main et m'entraina avec lui. Nous refîmes le chemin inverse en courant et en riant aux éclats. C'est complètement à bout de souffles que nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard à son véhicule où nous nous engouffrâmes rapidement.

- Waouh ! Quelle course ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je restai silencieuse, luttant pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

- Oui… Ca… Va…, m'essoufflai-je.

Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement sur la peau de ma joue, dégageant une mèche de mes cheveux collée sur mon visage. Il la replaça derrière mon oreille. Ce geste provoqua un long frisson qui irradia tout mon corps. Frisson que Jackson interpréta comme un signe de froid.

- Tu es frigorifiée, ne restons pas ici.

Sur ces paroles, il démarra en trombe tout en mettant le chauffage de son 4x4 sur la position maximale.

- Aimerais-tu venir écouter une de mes dernières compositions ? Je travaille actuellement sur le prochain album des Monkeys et j'ai justement une maquette. Tu pourrais me donner ton avis, qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en serais ravie, avouai-je, plus que flattée.

- Super ! Par contre, il va falloir que tu m'indiques le chemin si nous voulons arriver un jour à destination. Parce que là, je crois qu'on tourne en rond, rit-il. J'ai loué la même villa que la dernière fois.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin alors que l'orage battait toujours son plein. C'est en courant une fois de plus que nous pénétrâmes dans le hall. Jay s'éclipsa aussitôt pour revenir une minute plus tard une grosse serviette éponge à la main.

- Viens-là.

Il m'emmitoufla dans la serviette. Je me blottis aussitôt dans ses bras, savourant la chaleur de son corps qui se propageait jusqu'au mien. Autant dire que mon cœur battait la chamade et le petit sprint sous la pluie n'en était pas le responsable.

- Tu trembles encore, s'inquiéta-t-il. Je vais te faire un bon café bien chaud pour te réchauffer.

- Non, attends, le rattrapai-je.

- Tu n'aimes pas le café ? Me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Si... Non... Enfin si, bafouillai-je. Quoi que je n'appelle pas le café Américain du "café", ajoutai-je, moqueuse.

- Ceci est un coup bas, s'offusqua-t-il faussement tout en m'offrant une petite moue à croquer.

- Ca s'apparente plus à du jus de chaussette en fait, surenchéris-je.

- Jus de chaussettes ?

J'hochai la tête.

- Oh ça tu vas me le payer !

Il bondit sur moi, agrippant ma serviette. Je m'en débarrassai alors pour prendre la fuite, profitant de son attaque pour m'éclipser sur le côté. Riant, Jay me poursuivit alors que je pénétrais dans le salon.

- Mag, tu ne fais qu'empirer ton cas. Mon jus de chaussettes et moi allons te faire payer ton affront.

J'évitai de justesse un fauteuil, contournai un grand pot de fleurs avant de trébucher sur la table basse et de m'écrouler de tout mon long sur le canapé. Bien sûr, Jackson en profita pour m'immobiliser, me bloquant de son corps.

- Cette fois-ci tu ne m'échapperas plus, me dit-il avec un petit air malicieux. Tu vas regretter tes...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, mes lèvres s'étant collées aux siennes. Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de me prendre. Venais-je vraiment de faire ça ? Apparemment oui… Je mis fin à ce baiser aussi vite que je l'avais fait naître. Jay était resté figé, m'observant, alors que moi je me noyais littéralement dans l'océan émeraude de ses yeux.

- Je…

Cette fois ce fut moi qui ne pus finir ma phrase. Les lèvres, douces et pulpeuses, de Jay vinrent rejoindre les miennes, les effleurant, les caressant tendrement. Je me laissai porter par toutes ces sensations qui naissaient dans mon corps à ce simple baiser. Comme pour empêcher toute fin prématurée, mes bras enveloppèrent son cou, mes mains partirent à l'aventure dans ses mèches humides qu'elles fourragèrent effrontément. Et quand sa langue vint réclamer la mienne, un profond soupir s'échappa de ma gorge.

Luttant l'une contre l'autre, au rythme de ce baiser tantôt timide, tantôt endiablé, elles se cherchèrent, s'abandonnèrent pour mieux se retrouver, se jouant des soupirs et des râles qu'elles provoquaient. Et quand l'air devint insuffisant dans nos poumons, Jackson partit à la découverte de mon cou, parsemant des myriades de baisers sur ma peau frissonnante. Mon corps répondit au doux supplice que me faisait subir ses lèvres et mes jambes s'enroulèrent d'elle-même autour de sa taille, provocant par la même occasion une friction des plus agréable. Sensation apparemment partagée, si j'en crois le grognement qui sortit de sa gorge.

- Tu vas me rendre dingue si tu continues comme ça.

Pour seule réponse, je roulai mon bassin contre le sien. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Les boutons de mon chemisier sautèrent un à un pendant que sa langue traçait un sillon humide le long de ma clavicule. L'un de ses doigts glissa sous la barrière de dentelle de mon soutien-gorge, frôlant habillement la pointe de mon sein. Gémissante et haletante, je n'étais plus qu'un jouet dans ses mains agiles. Je réagissais à chacun des assauts de ses lèvres, frémissant sous le ballet de ses doigts, vibrant à chaque soupir étouffé contre ma peau…

De mes mains tremblantes, je fis passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tète. Je pus alors enfin savourer pleinement la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts, dessinant ça et là des arabesques, parsemant ainsi des frissons sur sa peau laiteuse.

Mais Jackson ne me laissa pas en découvrir d'avantage. D'une de ses mains, il retint les miennes fermement au dessus de ma tête pendant que de l'autre, il dégrafait mon soutien-gorge, profitant ainsi pleinement de la vue que lui offraient mes seins à présent nu. Et lorsqu'il relâcha enfin sa prise sur mes poignets, ce fut pour partir torturer du bout de sa langue, mes tétons dressés de plaisir, tantôt les mordillant, tantôt les suçotant, mais m'arrachant à coup sur gémissements sur gémissements.

Ma respiration, déjà saccadée, se coupa lorsque ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean. Un… Deux… Trois… Un à un, il fit sauter chaque bouton de mon pantalon, qu'il m'ôta sans plus de retenue. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire subir le même sort à ma petite culotte, je me redressai, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour le renverser. Alors qu'il s'échouait au sol, je me mis à califourchon ses hanches. Mes doigts papillonnèrent le long de son torse musclé, redessinant la courbe de ses pectoraux, glissant le long du creux de sa ceinture abdominale, tout en me délectant de chacun des râles de plaisirs que mes caresses lui arrachaient. Et quand enfin mes doigts parvinrent à leur destination, je me saisis de la boucle de sa ceinture. Bien trop lentement à son goût, je fis glisser son jean le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille rejoindre le mien.

Je me mordis la lèvre d'anticipation alors que mes doigts glissaient sous l'élastique de son boxer. Je dévorais littéralement des yeux sa virilité fièrement érigée à travers le fin tissu de son sous-vêtement et sans plus attendre, je le débarrassais de cette barrière inutile. Un grognement résonna dans toute la pièce lorsque de la pointe de ma langue, je vins caresser sa longueur, la léchant, la suçotant et la mordillant tour à tour, provoquant chez lui des spasmes de plaisir mêlés à des gémissements.

Soudain, Jay m'écarta de lui et d'un habile mouvement du bassin, me fit basculer sur le côté. Ma petite culotte alla joncher le sol sans que je ne sache vraiment comment. Tout ce dont j'eus conscience fut la langue de Jackson titillant fièrement mon clitoris. Son attaque subite m'envoya presque au septième ciel. Mon corps s'arqua de son tout son long alors qu'un brasier incandescent prenait naissance dans mon bas ventre. Cette douce torture s'amplifia encore lorsque qu'il glissa l'un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi et qu'il entama un lent va et vient.

Je le voulais, ici et maintenant. C'est rempli de cette certitude que je mis fin tant bien que mal à cette diabolique caresse qu'il m'offrait. Le tirant à moi, je le fis remonter jusqu'à mon visage et l'embrassai tendrement pendant que mes hanches allèrent chercher les siennes, provocant chez nous deux un long gémissement de plaisir.

Plaisir qui fut décuplé lorsqu'enfin nos deux corps s'unirent et ne firent plus qu'un. Jackson entama alors un lent va et vient en moi. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules et je me laissai totalement submerger par les vagues extatiques qui déferlaient dans tout mon corps. Chacun de ses coups de rein m'envoyait un peu plus près de ce point de non retour qui se propageait en moi. Et lorsque dans un dernier mouvement, il s'enfonça encore plus profondément en moi, j'explosai, criant mon plaisir aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Ce fut totalement haletant que Jay retomba sur moi. Nous restâmes un instant totalement silencieux, récupérant peu à peu notre souffle. Puis il se redressa et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Viens avec moi, me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Je m'en saisis sans plus attendre. Il me serra alors dans ses bras et me guida jusque dans une chambre. Allongée sur le lit, je me blottis tout contre lui, tout en caressant tendrement son torse.

- Il serait peut-être tant que tu me parles de ce que tu détestes maintenant, s'enquit-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Je veux tout savoir de toi.

- Hum… Ok. Alors voyons voir… Je déteste la nourriture trop épicée, les criquets, la banane, la…

- La banane ? S'étonna-t-il.

J'hochai la tête.

- Et tu dis ça à un _« Monkey »_ ! Tu aimes prendre des risques…

Et à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que déjà ses doigts parcouraient mes côtes, me faisant me dandiner et rire aux éclats sous ses chatouilles.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer…

Fin.


End file.
